Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air
by James Ray Edwards
Summary: [AU] A boy fights for his honor, a girl distant as the moon, a young man bound by love and duty. Neither strangers, but players on a stage. Magic. No Good, No Evil. Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air. [NegixFem? KeixFem? Others Love HinaxNegima!]
1. Chapter 1 OP Volume 1

* * *

Disclaimer:

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 01:

Dream a Dream

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Cherry blossoms, _sakura_.

Somehow, she could always remember it like it was yesterday, the first day of spring. The forest of cherry trees were blooming early this year, singing together in perfect harmony of nature's song, guided by the spirits of wind and earth. A charm of wonder, a zest for life, and a particular humor of restlessness were up and about in the air, fresh and tantalizing to the young senses. The cherry trees, beautiful in their ample bounty, swayed and rustled in the playful breeze. They showered a display of blossoms, flush with joy, into the air that softened even the most hardened of hearts. To the youth of the day, nothing could've been more perfect than the marvelous, dreamy present.

"_Hooo_, it's really pretty, isn't it, Kana-chan?" a familiar voice asked her. He was younger then, the supple resolution of his older self yet to find its way into the warmth of his youthful tenor.

She giggled in reply, "Yes, Kei-niichan!"

There was no time like the present at Hinata Inn. Spring always did tend to bring out the best in folks and it was different for one Keitaro Urashima and his younger sister Kanako Urashima. This would be their third spring together, yet to the two siblings, it was as if they had always known each other. Though she was his adopted sister, he had naturally taken her in under his wing without hesitation, a characteristic that would define his big heart for years to come.

"Um, where are we, Kei­-niichan?"

"Uhhhh, I dunno," Keitaro laughed helplessly, scratching the back of his head on reflex, as Kanako fixed him with "The Look." She was definitely starting to pick up a thing or two from mom.

Sure, they didn't know how they got there, but then again, there were many places across Hinata Inn's estate that a person didn't find; those places tended to find them instead. This grove was something special, a breath-taking expanse ringed by lovely _sakura_ around a serene lake, clear like crystal glass that shimmered radiantly in the sunlight.

The little dark-haired girl gave a disapproving huff, planting her hands on her hips akimbo-style, which lent her a remarkable air of maturity that was rare for her age. "Keitaro-niisan, you should be more _res_-_pon_-_si_-_ble_! _Okaa_-san and _otou_-san, will be really mad at you, if they can't find us before dinner time."

"I'm sorry, Kana-chan..."

"_Ka-na-ko_!"

"Gah! I'm double sorry, Kanako-chan!" Keitaro quickly amended, waving his hands defensively. For a six-year-old girl, Kanako's temper was already legendary in the household. Very few things could stop her once she got really, really mad, and he'd been on the receiving ends of it more times than he could count. "Still, I don't think we really have to worry about that."

"Why, Nii-san?"

"Because Hinata Inn will tell us the way back when we want to go home."

She cocked her head to the side, wearing a blank faced expression on her face, and proceeded to tip-toe up to him, putting a hand on his forehead while doing the same to her own with her remaining hand. He was a lot taller than her, after all. "Nope, Keitaro-niisan's temperature is all right, so he's not _de_-_li_-_rious_."

"Wha?" the older Urashima squawked incredulously, as his younger sister patted him down, straightening his rumpled t-shirt out.

"Have you been watching too much anime again, Nii-san?"

"Hey! I really mean it. I think Hinata Inn really brought us here. So if it brought us here, it can show us the way back too."

"_Really_?"

"Really-really!"

Noting the passionate spark in his dark brown eyes, Kanako nodded her assent because when Keitaro got worked up about something, there wasn't much that could change his mind. "Okay, Nii-san, I believe you."

"Uwaa, Kana-chan, you know you shouldn't agree to something you don't really believe in, you know," Keitaro admonished her, shaking his head. It was always like this; he'd say something, and though his little sister didn't approve of it whole-heartedly, she'd agree to it anyway.

"But, Keitaro-niisan, would be sad."

"It's all right, Kana-chan! What's important that you're saying what you feel from the bottom of your heart!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know the truth can hurt, but it can also do wonderful things."

"Well, Kei-niichan, I... I want to believe, too, what you said about Hinata Inn, but --- you know magic isn't real, just like Santa Claus isn't real. We only found this pretty place because we got lost."

The elder Urashima laughed, a bright smile on his face. "Yeah, you're right, Kana-chan; you get an hundred for honesty!"

"Nii-san?"

"But, you know, _seeing_ what's real isn't everything, all the time. Sometimes, _believing_ is what matters the most, never losing hope no matter how bad it gets. If you can't believe in something, then how are you even supposed to tell what's _real _and what's _not _real?"

Kanako shot a long, hard look. It was the clearest indicator he had ever known that she was thinking something over. Shoot, he wasn't even quite sure where all those words had come from, but they seemed like the right thing to say at the time. The fact that she didn't believe in magic or Santa Claus anymore was sad to him, especially at her age. He was ten-years-old already and knew that they weren't real either, but from his heart, he truly wanted to believe that it was still possible, that Santa Claus and magic could be real.

"Kanako, I --- I believe in you," Keitaro told her with a faint blush on his cheeks and a big grin on his face. It wasn't exactly the manliestthing to say on record to a little sister, but shoot --- it felt like the right thing to say then.

"Hmmmm."

Oh boy, here comes the moment of truth. I hope she doesn't think I'm weird or something like that!

"Down."

"Huh?"

"Down, boy."

Keitaro neatly did a double-take, his ego crushed beyond recognition by the force of will that embodied in one Kanako Urashima, six-years-old and going. A sweatdrop plastered on the back of his head, he resignedly and bent down on one knee so that they were virtually at eye-level with one another.

"Keitaro," she spoke in frank voice, her cool hazel eyes never leaving him for a second, not that he could've broken away if he had tried in the first place. This was the first time she had ever called him by his name alone in serious conversation, and truthfully, it was making him a little bit nervous; okay, make that a whole lot nervous! "You're **_weird_**."

The deathblow was quick and shockingly sudden. Keitaro could literally feel his body paling into gray ashes, burned out, his very spirit beginning to leave his body, as the random tumbleweed blew by in the nonchalant breeze. Oh, the cold burn of rejection to the bone against his ego!

"But!"

What? What was she giggling for with that really cute smile on her face?

"I think I understand now, Kei-niichan," Kanako explained before she embraced him in a sudden bear hug that almost knocked him flat on his rear by shear surprise. "I don't know if I can really ever believe in magic or stuff, but I --- I believe in you too. When I'm with, Onii-san, I really think that anything could happen, and maybe --- maybe some day, I could believe in those things too."

The bespectacled boy smiled warmly, the joy of pride filling his heart to the brim. He would've shed tears right then and there at such a poignant moment, but then there was the whole age-old rule that boys weren't supposed to cry, especially not in front of your own sister. So instead, he opted for the next best thing and returned Kanako's embrace, ruffling her dark raven hair affectionately, as she snuggled up closer to him. "That's my _imouto_!"

It was also then that he was struck by sudden inspiration to commemorate this precious moment they shared only between themselves.

"Hey, Kana-chan, I got a great idea: Why don't we name this place?"

"Why, Nii-san?"

"So we can remember this place and what happened today, silly!"

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, so --- uhhh --- got any bright ideas for a name?"

"Hmmmm, let me think... How about '_The Majestic Grove_'?"

"_The Majestic Grove_, huh?"

"It sounds close enough to a place in an anime or a Final Fantasy R-P-G, so I don't think Keitaro-niisan would forget about it. Kaa-san is always complaining that you can't remember things."

Keitaro deflated audibly with a sigh, a monstrous sweatdrop plastered on the back of his head. His mother was a "slave driver" with no compare, always the busy body pushing things forward, but without her, he had to admit his ultra laidback father would be absolutely hopeless. Hironobu Urashima was not well-known for his enthusiasm in the least, the picture of doom and gloom more often than not. However, Reiko Urashima refused to be put down for the count and was brimming with a kind of infectious energy that either drove people nuts or lifted their spirits up; persistent diligence and optimism was her specialty.

He grinned with renewed vigor, his hands clasping upon her shoulders, as he broke their embrace gently. There was a twinkling spark in his eyes that Kanako saw on occasion, and it always left her breathless because she knew he was about to say something important. "All right, how about this then, Kanako-chan?"

"Nii-san?"

"Let's make a promise between you and me, just the two of us in the whole wide world!"

"A promise?"

"Yeah, if we ever get separated or lost, we promise to meet here together at _The Majestic Grove_. If I come, I'll wait for you. If you come, you'll wait for me, won't you?"

"But, Keitaro-niisan, we don't know how we got here or how to get home, and what if we have to wait forever and ever? It makes no sense!"

"It doesn't have to, remember? Just **believe**, Kanako, like I believe in you. This place, I don't think time matters here at all. Somehow, some way we'll find each other again; I know it!"

"Keitaro..." Kanako murmured sullenly, lowering her head so that her bangs would hide the turmoil in her young eyes.

She was only six-years-old, but already she exhibited signs of rapid mental maturation. The younger Urashima wasn't like other children her age, and often found it difficult to associate with them and make friends. Already she had been certified by the Ministry of Education as a bona fide child prodigy, a genius who would most certainly some day grow up to become someone of great importance and prestige. It was a lot to stomach for a six-year-old, a child of great expectations, and she had adapted swiftly to adult ways of thinking, particularly a grasp for absolutes and incorrigible constants.

Asking Kanako Urashima to take the proverbial leap of faith was the equivalent of asking pigs to fly, dogs to be bathroom trained, gravity to work in reverse, and why the number "42" is the answer to the most important question in the universe. Of course, nobody even knows for certain what the most important question in the universe is, but they did know the answer.

Keitaro sighed, shaking his head wistfully. Maybe he was making things worse, after all, as he didn't even fully comprehend the extent of what his younger sister was being put through. Truth was that he had only learned about her expectations some months ago. "Kanako, it's okay if you don't want to; I...I'm such a klutz, you know! If I was really smart like you, maybe --- maybe then I'd understand-"

"Kanako likes Keitaro because Keitaro is Keitaro. Keitaro is weird. Keitaro does stupid things. Keitaro is a klutz, always getting in trouble," Kanako announced, cutting her brother off soundly. "But! Kanako **still **likes Keitaro because Keitaro is Keitaro. Do you understand me now, Keitaro?"

She lifted up her face to meet his gaze once more, and lo his breath was stolen from him. Somehow, this girl of six odd years of life had killed every expressive emotive sentiment, from the whimpering shudders to the subtle break in her voice, an awesome display of self-control that was both sad and impressive. She was crying, hot tears flowing like rivers from her hazel eyes, and Keitaro had not known in the slightest bit. He wanted to berate himself for making her cry, but then he saw that warm smile and that soft touch in her eyes. In spite of everything, she was happy.

"Yeah, I know, Kanako."

"You have to pinky promise, okay?"

"All right."

It was a wonderful new beginning to spring.

* * *

"Oi."

"Oi!"

"Hey, Kana-chan!"

"Urashima Control to Astronaut Kuro, can you hear me?"

"Come on, now."

"Wakey-wakey!"

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead, rise and shine."

"You don't want to be late for your first day of class at Mahora Academy, do you?"

"Kanako? I'm coming in, okay?"

Keitaro?

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 02:

With You

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Kanako? I'm coming in, okay?" Keitaro called out loudly, his voice muffled from behind the door. 

Today was his dear sister's first day at Mahora Academy, probably the most prestigious private school in the entire Tokyo prefecture. As far back as local historians could dredge up the annals of history, Mahora Academy had always stood as institution for education well before the advent of the twentieth century. Mahora Academy was something of a Tokyo University in its own league and was notoriously well known for its excruciating scrutiny and grueling examination process, only the best and brightest (or the most privileged) ever got the chance to attend its vast campus as students. Those who attended were said to be set for life with virtually guaranteed spots at not only the top universities in Japan, but all over the world as well.

Thus, it was to no great surprise when the letter from Mahora Academy's Admission Offices arrived one day, which was signed and written by the school's Headmaster himself, in the mail. Arguably, she would joining late in the school year, but the school was still offering an all expenses paid scholarship to one, Kanako Urashima, in recognition of her astounding potential and her many achievements. She would not have to pay a single dime to attend with the only conditions being that she attend Mahora Academy for the full extent of her remaining junior high career and continue to perform to the best of her abilities. It was a swell enough deal, and after much cajoling and negotiating, the family managed to convince her to go.

A child prodigy, a genius she was, but that didn't make Kanako any more of a morning person than the average person. So one, Urashima Keitaro, was charged with the monumental task of awakening "The Princess (of Darkness)," a task that few relished, but to him was as normal as any other day. He was her big brother, after all, and he'd been through the worse a million times over.

Lo and behold, did the bespectacled young man open the proverbial door to Pandora's Box, which was cutely labeled with a cat-themed sign that read "Neko-Kanako's Room." He admitted himself through the threshold and closed the door shut gently, as to not awaken his sister rudely with a loud bang. The raven-haired girl absolutely hated it when people were _rude_.

Allowing his eyes a moment to adjust in the dim orange light of the distant dawn that filtered in through her curtained windows, Keitaro gave her room a once over. Kanako had gone through her "boy crazy" phase a long while ago, and her bedroom was noticeably lacking of the things somebody would see in a typical 14-year-old teenager's room. Having mellowed out quickly, she had opted on other interests resulting in a rather eclectic combination.

She had an elegant wall scroll featuring elegant calligraphy that she had done herself, and several posters ranging from famous sports stars to her favorite anime _Mugen Champloo_, lining her walls alongside hand-drawn and painted portraits. The portraits, in particular, were of Kanako, which drew a proud smile from the elder Urashima, as he had done them all personally. He might not have been an extraordinarily successful scholar, but Keitaro was a man of the arts through and through.

There was a dresser, a closet, a desk with an easy reclining chair and his sister's powerful personal computer that he helped put together. He had also made sure she had gotten an equally powerful desk lamp and an accompanying lamp for her nightstand beside her bed. Yes, Kanako slept in a bed, and he had seen to that personally as well. No luxury was too out of the way for his little sister; though Keitaro had to admit she was blossoming into a fine young woman without a doubt.

Last was her bookshelves, and boy, were they something else altogether. She had them all, books of all shapes and sizes, and many books; there were all alphabetized from calculus, advanced physics, chemistry, biology, world literature, philosophy, sociology, psychology, to cram study books for Tokyo University. There was enough knowledge here to overwhelm the average teenager easily, but thanks to his influence, he had seen to it that she do "normal" things too. She had model kits, some _gun-pala_, some fan-made _doujinshi _she had bought from the annual Comic Party convention, a personal MP3 player, several CDs, and of course, some video games. Shoot, she even had some medals for athletic achievements, not mention a mean pair consisting of a baseball bat and a catcher's mitt.

She _adored_ baseball.

For all intents and purposes, Kanako had been raised to have a life as normal as possible. She had even been encouraged to take up photography among her many other private hobbies. There were many photos on her bookshelves, some with the whole family when they could get together for a big old bash, some with the many sights and places she had been to, and of course, there were the pictures with him. Keitaro had helped her take these photographs of the two of them too, and they carried memories all the way from her childhood.

However, he could help but note with some sadness that in all of her pictures, Kanako was with the Urashima family, was with him, or she was alone all together.

Why is it that she's always alone, when she's not with us --- or me? Keitaro pondered worriedly to himself as he crossed the room to her bedside. His beloved little sister was a constant working in progress for him, teetering often on the knife-edge of sanity and the surreal.

He noted with some bemusement of the Liddo-kun alarm clock she still kept on her nightstand, which he had given to her as a birthday present quite some years ago. It held a coveted place alongside a particularly intriguing personal photo: Keitaro Urashima, age 10, and Kanako Urashima, age 6, both dressed in their _yukata_ to celebrate _Hina Matsuri_, or was it _Hanami_? So many things happened that spring that often he found it difficult to remember when events had happened exactly. All he could manage was a beginning and an end, which had changed his life forever.

They were so very happy then. He had held her in his arms, like a knight to the rescue of the princess, one arm hooked under her legs while the other snaked under her back to support her weight. Kanako was absolutely ecstatic with one arm draped around his neck and her free hand flashing the "V for Victory"-pose as she gave an adorable wink at the camera; both them laughing joyfully together.

Eight years had passed since then, an apparent lifetime to Keitaro, even though it felt only like yesterday in his heart. With time and experience, he had come to understand certain hard realities about his little sister. I know Kana-chan mistrusts other people and doesn't hold a high opinion of them either. She's met some good people too, but I guess --- they were just too simple-minded for her. Her expectations are definitely far out there somewhere, and nobody outside our family has ever lived up to them. That's also probably why she's always alone; that's why she's had no friends in _eight _years.

The dark brown-haired young man sighed inwardly. I just hope Mahora Academy will make a difference, that things will be different this time. There has to be someone there that she can spend time with too; somebody who can live up to her expectations, so that Kana-chan won't have to be alone anymore, when I can't be there for her.

There was a soft feminine purr in the air, a most curious occurrence as the last time Keitaro checked --- they didn't own any cats. He noted also that Kanako's bed was in a rather odd state of affairs with a rather large lump gathered in the center underneath the blankets, where the purring appeared to emanate. Intrigued, he stepped forth and gently peeled the blankets off, with the barest whisper of a rustle, only to be completely dumbstruck in an instant.

She was curled up, like a raven-haired kitten, around her pillow on the rumpled bed sheets. Dressed in her favorite pajamas, which were white with black kittens dozing off, her disheveled appearance most certainly struck a chord. All Kanako was missing was a fluffy black tail and cat ears to complete the all too adorable "_Neko_-_tan_" image. The power of which sent Keitaro reeling back into a pose, manly tears flowing from his eyes like waterfalls. He held his quivering fist into the air, his face glowing with pride beyond belief.

_Moe_. _MOE_! Gai-san, I did it! the bespectacled young man cheered himself on, a kaleidoscope of dazzling colors shimmering behind him. There's no doubt it my mind. _MOE_! She's just SO CUTE! My own _imouto_. It's like _neko_-_mimi_ mode, but even better! Kana-chan is the very picture of the Springtime of YOUTH! That's it; I have to start filming this right away.

From out of nowhere, Keitaro whipped out his trusty digital video camera (which could also take spiffy high-resolution snapshots too), pirouetted about like a ballerina, and...

"Unghh... Nii-san?"

Ka-chik.

Awkward silence ensued between the two siblings: one who was bleary-eyed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as she hugged her pillow close to her body. The other was stunned stock still, his slack-jawed face paling visibly by the second. "Ah...Kanako-chan --- you're awake. Uh, what do you know, you know! AH-hahahhaha! What a SURPRISE, huh?"

"Keitaro-niisan --- what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, ME? Well, uh, I-I, um, kinda remember you asking... Y-Yeah! Today's your first day of classes at Mahora Academy, remember? You asked me to-"

"And what're you doing with that video camera, which is still filming if I should add?"

"OH this? Well, ah-HAHAHAHHAHAHA! NOTHING REALLY, honest! AH-HA! HA-hahahahahaha!"

This was bad. This was very bad! The great Space _Neko _Monster Kanako has at last awakened from her long slumber, spelling doom for all of humanity on the beautiful blue Earth. The Urashima Defense Force is in big trouble this time because she's spotted the Urashima Reconnaissance team, and Kanako does not like cameras! Oh no, she's using her "Evil-Evil-Nyah-Nyah" Glare (TM), could this mean the end for the Urashima Recon team? Who will survive?

"Were you using me as a model _again _for Gai-san's assignments?"

"Wha? O-Of course not! I was just, uh, just..." Keitaro trailed off helplessly, his complexion paling several shades more than what was considered healthy.

His Urashima Senses (TM) were blasting artillery pieces all across the battle line at the impending doom that was about to befall him from the Space _Neko Kaiju_ Kanako, who had a most "Evil-Evil-Nyah-Nyah!" (TM) glint in her hazel eyes. Her ever-persistent cowlick was gradually powering up to its full height, and soon, doom would rain from the skies in the form of irresistibly adorable kittens going "Evil-Evil-Unyaa!" (TM). This was bad. This was _very_ bad for the Urashima Defense Force!

"_Kukukuku_. I _know _**where **you keep your _ecchi bishoujo_ dating-sim games, Keitaro-_onii_-_chan_."

"What! How did you figure out I kept them underneath my _ero_-_doujinshi _by the Spiegel poster!"

"You're so obvious; Nii-san's such a stupid _boy _to think he could hide anything from me."

"_HEEE_! KANAKO!"

"You know how much I like to _play_ with you." She winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Gah! I can't believe this; my own _imouto_ is the Devil!"

The cunning raven-haired girl laughed insidiously, and in a sudden blur of motion, she lunged forwards and grabbed him. Vertigo: the bizarre sensation being turned inside out and upside down, gripped Keitaro before he even realized, lifting him off the wooden floor. The sound of his digital video camera punctuated the moody air. He should have hardly been surprised when he found himself face-to-face with Kanako in a rather --- _compromising_ --- position upon the disarrayed bed.

She leaned in close to the side of his face, her left hand blessing soft caresses across his hotly blushing cheeks, while she whispered words for his ears only, "_Su_-_ke-be_."

"K-K-Kanako!" Keitaro stuttered in a panic, as he squirmed under their immediate _closeness_. He could feel it, that unnatural pressure building in his nose! "C-Cut-Cut it out!"

"_Shhhh_, quiet. This will be quick, Nii-san."

"U-Uwah! B-But, uh-"

"I promise I'll let you go, but only after you listen to what I have to say, okay?"

"O-Okay, just --- uh --- stop doing that thing you're doing to my face, uh..."

"_Shhhh_, listen; this is for your ears only."

The bespectacled young man gulped audibly.

"I'd model for you anytime, _Kei_-_ta_-_ro_­-_hentai_; whatever you want: swimsuits, school uniforms, _cosplay_..."

A pitched yelp pierced the air, accompanied by a geyser of blood from a monstrous nosebleed, as Keitaro promptly passed out from sudden blood loss. The world went blue and then black.

* * *

"Oh, that was so much fun! Nii-san, you're the best," Kanako laughed energetically in high spirits. Gone was her earlier disheveled state and its place was a proper _seifuku_ that marked her as a student of Mahora Academy, all in the span of breakfast and an invigorating shower.

The taller Urashima sighed helplessly at his own lot as he stood dutifully at Shinjuku Station early that morning beside his younger sister. They lived together in Nakano-_ku_ or Nakano City, one of the twenty-three special wards that comprised Tokyo, which was primarily a residential area for all intents and purposes. It was fortunate that the Shinjuku rail line was conveniently nearby because it was going to be at least an hour long ride by train to get to Mahora City in the far west side of Tokyo.

He scuffed his soled feet idly against the pavement, sending some distant birds scattering in the distance in a loud flutter of feathers. "I'm glad you're happy, Kana-chan, but do you really have to use me for practice? You know how bad I am around --- _you know_."

"But, Onii-san! You should be immune to that sort of thing coming from me, remember?"

"Kanako-chan, you know the only people who don't get to me is _okaa_-san and Hina-obaachan. Anything beyond a handshake usually --- _aggravates_ **it**."

"Now look here, we've been through this for the umpteenth time already. You're allergic to close physical contact with intent from **females**, _Urashima Keitaro_, and when your allergy gets irritated, your blood production skyrockets, resulting in a spectacular nosebleed!"

"Hey, don't shout it out loud like that!"

"You're just too much fun, Kei-oniichan."

She gave him a playful jab on the arm, earning a hapless groan from the young man. "Kana-chan, could you maybe at least give me a break until tomorrow? I really don't get this _training _you keep insisting on-"

"But it helps doesn't it?"

"Well --- I suppose so." He scratched the back of his head in retrospect. "Back when it started, I couldn't even shake a girl's hand, much less get within ten meters of her without --- _you know_."

"See, see, it does work! All we have to do now is get over this last setback and you might actually be able to go out on a _date _some day."

Keitaro shuddered at the thought, his complexion and clothes literally paling into a pasty white in an instant. "A --- A _date_? You're kidding."

"There is a method to the madness of my genius, _o-nii-chan_!" Kanako declared proudly with a smug smile as yellow lighting flashed in the black background behind her.

"Geez, this on top of trying for Tokyo U for the second time, huh?"

"Eh, but with you around, I'm sure we'll make it this time."

"Right, Kana-cha..." Keitaro drifted off and was suddenly struck silent by the cold atmosphere he felt, sending frigid chills in his blood. With all pretenses set aside, he turned swiftly to meet his sister's side and was quite frankly surprised.

Still facing outwards towards the tracks, she stood impassively, her head hung low so that her bangs would hide her gaze. However, there was no mistaking the disruptions in the hazy air surrounding her, caused by the emanations of chakra rolling off her body in red waves. The drop in temperature was but a side effect of her awesome innate bloodline limit, a white mist of freezing air joining the cool frost that began to spread across the concrete pavement.

"Kanako, what's wrong?"

"Do you hate me, Onii-chan?"

"**_What_**? That's crazy talk; why would I ever hate you?"

"One month; you haven't said a word in one month."

His glasses began to fog up, breaths expelled in big white puffs. It was good thing he wore a jacket today, after all, as he mentally cursed himself for his own insensitivity. Why didn't he see this coming? Kanako had helped him study a lot for the Tokyo University entrance exams. She was the resident genius in the family no less, so what better way than to focus her talents into helping her dutiful big brother get into the best university in the country?

Well, he had failed and the ramifications for that failure seemed to have completely slipped his mind. For days on end he had disappeared from the house, leaving his younger sister in the care of his parents at their quiet residence in Edogawa-_ku_. Keitaro had gone off on his own private sojourn for a little soul searching without really saying word to anybody, just a "I need to go out for a while." That was that and it was admittedly selfish of him. He was so wrapped up in his own failure that he could not be bothered to see the people around him who had been hurt too. Right now, he was paying quite spectacularly for that bout of immaturity.

Dammit! I'm such an idiot, especially after everything we've been through together, thought Keitaro bitterly as he rushed to his sister's side, throwing all caution to the wind, and embraced her. Our promises!

Kanako shouted in alarm, shocked by his brash actions, "Nii-san! What are you-"

"_Gomen ne_, Kanako-chan, I've been a real selfish idiot, haven't I? Making you worry and everything..."

"Keitaro, let go of me! You're freezing up!"

Literally, this was quite true because glittering frost rapidly crept up the ronin's limbs, clumps of ice began to cling to his hair and glasses as his complexion paled into a sickly blue. "Y-Yeah, I know. B-But, I won't let go until you've calmed down; I'm n-n-not going to lose you, not after what we promised together."

"Please, _onii_-chan! Let go! You're dying! I promise, I'm still me; I'm not going away. I'm here! I'm still here!"

Keitaro gave a weak laugh, the ghost of a smile upon his blue lips as his glasses cracked. His legs and limbs shuddered violently on the verge of buckling. "T-That's my --- _imouto_. Y-You g-get an hundred...honesty..."

The spectacles shattered and darkness enveloped him in an instant, a world turning inside out and then black. He remembered vaguely a voice crying out for his name, but right after that was the feeling of smacking into something --- hard, like rock. After that, Keitaro Urashima heard no more, saw no more, and was completely gone.

I really need to stop passing out so much...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer:

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 03:

To Mahora Academy

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

The train bound for Mahora Station came shortly thereafter, roaring humbly to a stop at Shinjuku Station where it admitted two Urashima siblings without regard and took off. Of course, the dispersing white fog of cold that permeated throughout the station was something of an odd sight, but the conductor largely shrug it off as a trick of the early hours of dawn. Other eyes, however, were not so naive, and they were very much interested in what had happened, missing the departing siblings by minutes.

A strange foreign bird glided gracefully through the air, red and golden feathers gleaming like crystals from the moisture in the air. Turning towards the tracks, it gave a flap of its powerful wings and made a beeline towards a tall figure clad in red and white, giving a loud cry in greeting. She wore a wide-brimmed bamboo hat, with a secure leather strap to hold it in place, that hid her features from inquiring eyes, as long raven tresses spilled down her back past her waist. Her white _gi_ and red _hakama_ was a perfect match for the katana she held at her side, radiating elegance and power in tune with her very being, though it was disguised as a common wooden cane. After all, it would simply not be prudent to walk in public so flagrantly armed.

"_Ara_, Suzaku-han? What are you doing here?" the woman greeted cheerfully, offering her forearm to the descending bird. The receding sleeve of her white _gi_ revealed a leather forearm guard perfect for a falcon handler and a handy perch that the strange creature certainly appreciated by the warbling cries it gave to her. "I thought I had sent you home, a phoenix such as yourself should not be out wondering alone in this day and age."

The golden-beaked phoenix reared up proudly, puffing out his great chest feathers as he folded his enchanting wings in. He was as big as a bald eagle, if not more, and he was afraid to push his weight around either. Suzaku's crystal blue eyes bespoke of wisdom and intelligence that few words could describe, alight with a faint blue flame that could never truly die.

"Phiyah!"

"Oh, really? I had no idea you had gotten home so fast."

"Phii?"

"Oh, me? Well, nothing special; something just happened to catch my eye, that is all."

"Phiiiiiiiyah! Phiyah!"

"Oh, Suzaku-han, you do me too great an honor to come out all this way, just for a 'bird-brained girl' like myself."

He promptly gave her an irritated lash at the woman's backside from his three extended pinions, earning a childish yelp from her as she teetered forward from the blow.

"_Mou_, Suzaku-han, do not be so rough! It is not easy being a perch for you. My poor, poor arm must be going dead from the strength of your talons. Somebody would think I was your mate by the-"

"Phiyah!" The flutter of wings announced his sudden flight to the air. This human was always much too irritating for his tastes, even so, he was certain she could take care of herself well enough without getting into too much trouble while not on his watch. Surely, the clan elders could not have picked a better representative for the monumental task at hand, especially considering the loyalty she has shown in the past.

"_Ara_-_ara_, running away again, are we? But that is all right, I promise to take good care of myself, Suzaku-han!" she cried back gaily as the phoenix disappeared out of sight, leaving her alone once more.

This was a private investigation, and it was better that he was not around in the first place. Suzaku and the Elders thought alike and acted alike in more ways than one. He was the perfect set of eyes and ears, loyal to a fault. If he had divined just what she was doing here, he would have called for a termination squad at once. Oh yes, he would too, but then that would be a terrible waste because she had not encountered chakra like this for a very long time indeed. The kind of chakra that should not exist in the heart of Tokyo.

Bending down, the mysterious swordswoman procured the frozen frame from the pile of frost at her feet. She marveled at the shattered lenses frozen by a powerful weave of chakra that had yet to even dispel. "Most interesting to find a warrior --- no --- warriors of such power, but I sincerely doubt that the _Kensai_ Association would appreciate the novelty of such power. Heaven forbid should the Magic Associations notice them. I wonder where they are, the two children who did this?"

Her veiled gaze traveled to the tracks bathed by the brightening light of morning.

"Hmmm, perhaps, I should pay a visit to dear Motoko-han today too, since it _is _on the same way. _Fufufu_, now won't that be a hearty surprise? Her first day at Mahora Academy... _Ho_, I can hardly wait!"

* * *

When Keitaro Urashima came to, the world was a surreal swirl of colors, slightly out of focus, and happily bouncing along on a bizarre landscape made of sharp right angles and lines. His first instinct was to open his mouth to express his utter stupefaction, but on second thought, he decided to hold his tongue for a few more minutes, allowing his senses to sort them selves out. He was in an air-conditioned train carriage, the orange-yellow cityscape of Tokyo racing by at a comfortable pace through the windows. The red-orange orb in the distant horizon was fast rising up, an hour or so and it would be daylight.

This must be the train bound for Mahora Station, but how did...? thought the young man contemplatively as he reached up to message the bridge of his nose. To his surprise, Keitaro finally noticed that his field of view had changed from the regular rectangular vision from his normal glasses to a more a circular tunnel view, like he was looking down a pair of binoculars. Somebody had changed his glasses!

Glasses; that's right, his glasses had broken when he had tried to stop...

"Onii...chan..." came a voice barely above the ambient hum of the air conditioners circulating in cooled air.

Glancing to his right, Keitaro became aware of a familiar weight leaning against him, a bouquet of silken raven-hair resting between the crook of his neck and shoulder. The warmth of her small soft hands, as dexterous as a surgeon's scalpel, intertwined with his own that always made him feel uncouth and coarse. It was Kanako all right, sound asleep like a carefree kitten. She must have been exhausted from carrying him into the train's cabin and then using her own chakra to heal his injuries, as even his "remarkable" fortitude was no match for her power. Of course, an ordinary person or the average martial artist would have surely been killed, that is why it is part of his duty to see to it that no such catastrophe should come to pass.

The dark brown-haired young man gave a tentative sigh, brushing aside carefully the stray locks of hair on his younger sister's face. Poor Kanako, I must've worried her sick again doing something stupid like that. I should be taking care of her, not the other way around.

The eerie twinkle of bells broke his concentration suddenly, and it took all of his willpower not to lunge from his seat into a defensive stance. Every muscle in his body was coiled up, tensed like the hammer of gun ready to ignite the cartridge of a bullet with one swing. He told himself again and again that this was a quiet neighborhood in Tokyo, mostly singles and students. It was still roughly six o'clock morning and the chances of anybody having seen them, much less comprehending what had happened at the station, was highly unlikely. Even if somebody saw them...

Well...

...it wouldn't be too difficult to disappear again. They had lived many places over the years. Maybe they could move to Hawaii in America this time! The weather was supposed to be wonderful over there and nobody would be the wiser at all.

That's right. Calm down; I have to stay calm, Keitaro breathed sharply in his embroiled thoughts. Doing something stupid now would just blow everything to hell. It's not like somebody's out to get us. We just --- we just can't let anybody know, that's all. Stay calm.

"_Ara_, _ara_, I am terribly sorry," whispered a bemused feminine voice, punctuated by another round of tinkling bells, "I did not mean to disturb you two, that I did not."

His dark brown eyes snapping to attention, he discovered a most curious sight just sitting across aisle from himself and Kanako: a red _hakama_, a white _gi_, a wooden cane, and a wide-brimmed hat made from bamboo that veiled her face in shadows. There was a red string wound around the handle of the cane too, complete with golden bells attached to the ends. Just sitting down, it was easy to see that she was an usually tall woman by Japanese standards, and by her formal (and somewhat archaic) accent, she must have been from Kyoto.

"You two were just so awfully adorable together that I could not help but giggle in sentiment!"

"Wh-Wha?" Keitaro stared back with wide eyes, the faintest blush creeping up his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Tell me..." The woman held up her hand and wiggled her pinky at him in a rather naughty gesture. "...would she happen to be _that _way with you by any chance?"

Once again through Herculean effort, the bespectacled young man held back the urge to freak out; in this particular case, with a spectacular spit-take. He understood completely what she was insinuating and did not know whether to be surprised that an older woman would be making such a gesture or to be completely mortified.

"Oh, by the look on your blushing face, it is _that_ way, am I not right?"

"N-N-N-No, no!" he hissed back. "You got it all wrong."

"_Ara-ara_? I do?"

"She's my, uh..."

"Does she do _enjou_ or _uri_?"

AGAIN, it took a Herculean effort for Keitaro not to blow a gasket, fountains of blood spurting from his nose, as he power posed in righteous fury, and layeth the Holy Grenadeth unto this...

"...No."

"Then is **he**-"

"**NO**."

"...hmmm, this is difficult." Inquiring question marks began to pop over the mysterious woman's head.

"_Imouto_."

"_Imouto_?"

"Yes."

"_Im_-_ou_-_to_?"

"Y-e-s."

She stared at him with her unseen gaze.

He stared back with the faintest twitch in the corner of his eyes as the lenses of his glasses fogged up white.

"Oh-hohohohoho! _Gomennasai_; I seem to have made a considerable err in presuming you two to be a young couple (or the young lady to be your _hired _**companion**)," the woman whispered back sheepishly as a sizeable sweatdrop appeared on the side of her hat. "You two looked so perfect, so close together that I could not fathom that it could have been anything else. Truly, it was a rather romantic notion: two young lovers riding the morning train together...ahhh, it makes me blush to think of it!"

Keitaro stared slack-jawed at the pinkish aura that surrounded the woman completely with glittery stars and hearts. Was this woman crazy by any chance?

"Uhhh --- that's very --- _flattering_, ma'am."

"Oh, and so well-mannered too! I must regrettably apologize for any grief I've caused you, as you two honestly appear to be made for each other."

"Uh... Well... Ehhh..."

"Speaking of which, you would happen to be --- _in the market_ per say, by any chance, would you, _O-nii-san_?"

"E-Eh...eheheh...I-I...Wha?" The bespectacled young man could have sworn he saw the woman wink slyly at him.

Fortunately (or Unfortunately), he was saved from any further embarrassment when Kanako mumbled something about a "_Onii-chan no Baka_" and promptly snuggled up closer to him in a very possessive manner that pretty much screamed, "Mine!" Keitaro sweatdropped at this "outburst" and was about to apologize profusely out of habit when he looked back to see that, well...

"Whoa."

...the Mysterious Woman from Kyoto had disappeared without a trace, like she had never been there in the first place.

* * *

"That was close, much too close, that it was."

She sighed.

"Any longer and I might have lost control. _Doki-doki_! My heart has not been this excited for a long time, much too long! _Fufufufu_! That young man, that girl --- his little sister..."

She nodded affirmatively in acknowledgement of her deduction.

"There is certainly no mistaking it. They are the ones responsible."

She smiled.

"I am going to enjoy a future meeting with them, most certainly. They are a most interesting pair, that they are, _fufufufu_."

* * *

The heartbeat.

It was the common melody that all human beings share, a one-two symphony that marks the beginning and the end of life.

One-Two.

Some people might have thought it a bizarre fascination, but to Kanako, it was just as soothing, romantic, and powerful as the greatest works of music man has ever conceived.

Bach.

Beethoven.

Mozart.

Tchaikovsky.

Beautiful.

However, there was one heart that was different from all the rest, one that she loved most dear to heart. His heart, in truth, was not any different from that of any other human being. It had the same rhythm, the same melody that Mother Nature had crafted into every person, but his heart was special to her. She did not have to read his heart, try to reason his feelings, or hope that he was telling her the truth, like she had to do with so many other different people, every day. When she listened to his heart, Keitaro told her everything, even the things he could not say.

Onii-chan. Onii-chan's --- carrying me, just like old times, she thought to herself as a smile crept up her serene face. I know it's selfish of me. He's worried, has been worried ever since he failed the exam. Nii-san's such a bad liar. Still, I like it when we can be close --- like this, just us together. It's safe and warm, his smell; I don't think I could want anything more. But...

She frowned.

...it's not right for him to carry me all the time either. I am a part of him as much as he is a part of me. That's why --- that's why I have to help him. Keitaro-niisan, please --- let me help carry you too.

"Oi, Kana-chan, can your hear me? Oi..."

Keitaro.

* * *

"...come on, sleepyhead, wakey-wakey," Keitaro crooned playfully back to his passenger who responded with a sleepy groan. He had been carrying her piggyback-style since they arrived at Mahora Station some twenty minutes ago, lugging her bookbag by its shoulder strap. "The morning's started now, you know. The sun's up in the clear blue sky, white clouds --- in fact, Mahora Academy's right up ahead! Sure, it's not really the first day of the new school year since you transferred in late right into the last leg of the third semester, but it's still your first day at school!"

Kanako was less than amused by his sentimental description and responded by wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, earning a slight gulp from her elder brother. She would rather be home fast asleep than all the way across Tokyo in Mahora-_ku_. Her old school was only twenty minutes away from home by foot, after all, and that certainly did not warrant waking up at the crack of dawn just to get to school early. Mahora Academy was plainly a troublesome exercise of her patience.

"_Hora_, do you really want me to carry you all the way to class too, Kana-chan?"

Come to think of it that was not a particularly bad proposition either because the regular flood of students trying to beat the morning rush would not arrive for at least another forty-five minutes. She would certainly appreciate the extra effort on his part and the faculty could be damned for all their propriety.

"I take it that's a yes, huh?"

"Uhnnn."

"Sheesh, I must have really overdid it, didn't I?"

"Unnn."

"Hmmm."

"Hnnnnn."

"_Ne­_-_ne_, Kanako?"

"Hm?" Using her first name only? Her big brother must have had something important to say.

"After school today, let's go out together to _Yorokonde_ and celebrate, okay?"

Sleepy-eyed, she lifted up her head, craning her neck around the back of his head to glance at his face. "That restaurant? Ce-le-brate?"

"Yeah, to mark the anniversary of your first day at your new school!" He smiled amiably.

"Hmmm..."

"Plus afterwards, we can go to Tokyo Tower and we can --- **talk**."

"Talk?"

"Uh-huh, about Tokyo U, your day at Mahora Academy, me being a _Roninsei_, and trying out for Tokyo U again."

"...Nii-san."

"Guess I was running away from you without even realizing it, huh, Kana-chan?" Keitaro laughed sheepishly as he gave a shrug of his broad shoulders, shifting her weight about on his back. "I know I'm a month late, but it's better now than never, right? Hahaha! ...Promise?"

Right then, Kanako wondered if her big brother could listen to her heart too. Maybe it would have been too embarrassing to let him know about the bundle of joy she felt surging through her own heart. His first act at Shinjuku Station and now this; yes, there was no doubt about his feelings for her. Keitaro did not hate her. He did not blame her for his failure to get into the prestigious Tokyo University. She was happy, so very happy to learn that all her doubts were misplaced all along, and that he still loved her all the same.

"It's a date then, Kei-niichan!" she slyly teased him with renewed vigor.

"W-What! D-D-D-D --- a DATE!"

"Now now, your dear _imouto_ is just look out for your best interests. Besides, you haven't gone out on a d-a-t-e in forever, so you should be grateful you have me around!"

"Uhhh, ummm, aren't you going a little overboard with this?" The dark brown-haired young man's cheeks were reddening visibly.

"Remember your training regime, nii-san!"

"Couldn't we call it something else, like --- uhh --- sibling bonding or something?"

She rapped him lightly on the back of the head. "Silly! I was just kidding all right?"

"Huh?"

"Nii-san, do you really want to make it a _date_?"

"HEEeee? Geez, you're confusing me again."

"Hmmm."

"Kana-chan?"

"About earlier, Keitaro..."

Now, it was his turn to have his ears perk up to attention. Kanako could hardly wait to savor the mischief she was about to unleash, all for the sake of her big brother's betterment. Of course, she was really serious about it too, as she did have something of a cosplay fetish, to be honest.

How embarrassing, how out of character, and how completely liberating _cosplay_ is, she thought proudly with a smile.

"...I was serious."

"Wha? Earlier? When?"

"In my room."

"Your WHAT?" Keitaro staggered under the weight of the implications, almost sending them both to the ground in a heap, but managed to keep his balance. "Kanako!"

"I'd model for you any time, Keitaro-niisan; whatever you want: swimsuits, school uniforms, _cosplay_ --- and if you're ex-tra _nice_, a little something _special_ --- just. for. you. But that'll be _our _little se-cret, okay?"

For the second time that morning, a pitched yelp pierced the air, accompanied by a geyser of blood from a monstrous nosebleed, courtesy of one Keitaro Urashima. With his noble sacrifice, the heavenly Gods of Ken Akamatsu and the many fans were pleased, the world would know of Love Hina and Negima! --- and it was good.

Amen to that!

* * *

"SEE YA LATER, KANA-CHAN!" Keitaro shouted back at the top of his lungs as he made like "High Ho, SIL-VA (Silver)! AWAY!" at top speed, kicking up a miniature white tornado in his wake. So powerful was his retreat that he sent skirts, ties, and anything that was not secured properly flying, much to the righteous indignation of anybody who was unfortunate to cross paths with his flight path.

It was quite simple really: Get Away as Far as Possible from Kanako (before she changed her mind)!

His sister cutely waved him off, a content smile on her face, not caring in the slightest at his abrupt departure. There would be plenty of time to have more fun with him later. "_Hai_i, nii-san; take care of yourself!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He waved back.

Then, just like that, Keitaro was gone and she was all alone, standing in the threshold of the main gate entrance to Mahora Academy. The sun was out in full at a rather cheery 8:15 AM in the morning, showing off the grand majesty of the school's vast campus for all to see, which frankly put Tokyo U to shame with its broad avenues, gardens, and various attractions that would be fitting for an imperial palace. Everything was provided even an on campus university, and to be honest, Mahora City was practical built around the school, supporting a great deal of its needs and wants at will.

"How boring and pretentious," Kanako mumbled under her breath, an eerie steel edge creeping into her voice. Damn that old man for showing up on her front doorstep. I thought orientation was horrible enough, but this garish place has worsened in the time I was gone.

Where there should have been beauty, she perceived only ugliness. She was not in the least impressed by this bombastic show of power that would have awed and cowed the average person. "I think I'm already starting to regret coming here. Oh well, at least I should show up to class before anything else."

This was the true face of a genius, Kanako Urashima. Without the sun by her side to bathe her heart with love, she was as cold and distant as the full moon.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note:

To the folks who've read and reviewed thus far, thank you. Feel free to say what you feel; criticism with the good and the bad makes the world go round and author's better storytellers. Once again, thank you for your time and enjoy the show.

Cultural Note:

_Enjou_ is short for _enjoukousai_, which translates roughly to "compensated dating," wherefore an older man would essentially hire a female "escort" to go out with him. _Uri_ is pretty much prostitution to a capital "P."

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4 Class 1 Arc OP

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 04:

Exposition

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

The end of the school year: the inevitable conclusion of another challenging year of nurturing the youth of tomorrow into role model citizens of the future. Yes, it was a wonderful time to be young and a horrible time to be old, and that was how Takamichi Takahata preferred to look at things from his humble perspective. To interpret his job in any other fashion would lead him to think in earnest --- and that was something troublesome that he absolutely wanted to avoid. He was extraordinarily content with the way things were running at Mahora Academy, and for the life of him, would not have had it any other way. 

Being Takamichi T. Takahata, PhD, an English professor was --- _good_.

He was also "extraordinarily content" to spend one last morning in his old classroom, that is Class 2-A, as this would be the last time he would likely be teaching in this room. This place certainly brought back old memories of mayhem and trouble beyond anything the human mind could imagine. Takamichi with his graying dark hair could only wonder how his young replacement will fare amongst his former students, but he imagined the young spunky fellow ought to be able to take care of things just fine.

After all, his replacement was a _magister magi_ (in training).

Oh, what's this I hear? The door opening? thought the bespectacled man as he turned from the window to face the entrance door to his classroom.

* * *

Smile Face. 

Ugh.

Why did it have to be Smile Face? Kanako bemoaned to herself in disdain, her face an expressionless mask. She had come to her classroom hoping not to meet anyone at all for that matter, instead she had to run into one of the faculty members that she had disliked from the moment she had met him. "Good morning --- Takahata-sensei."

Takahata's roguish face lit up a benevolent smile, clearly ignoring the impersonal tone in her voice. Taking little things personally was not a part of his job description, and he really didn't mind the girl's attitude at all. It was a refreshing change from the norm. "Ah, why I'd know that voice from anywhere! Good morning to you too, Urashima-kun. Please, no need to be a stranger as this place will be classroom as of today, so step inside."

The younger girls and the other members of the faculty might have been enchanted by his charm, but the raven-haired girl was not impressed. Something about Takamichi Takahata, an accomplished respectable man in his thirties, had rubbed her the wrong way from the start. It was not as so she felt that he threatened her intellect. His presence, however, was far from comforting. There was a cutting intelligence hidden behind those seemingly earnest green eyes of his, and undoubtedly, he was watching her every move at this very moment, gauging her as a possible threat.

"Of course, _Sensei_. Please, pardon my rudeness," she replied with a formal bow, before stepping past the threshold and closing the door shut behind her. Her hazel eyes noted with some interest that the window Takahata was standing by was opened, letting in a cool morning draft into the classroom.

"Hahaha! Manners and propriety above all else first, eh, _Tensai-_sama?"

"'_Even plain parents can produce a genius child_,' or so the proverb goes."

"Ah, indeed, but you seem to be the exception to the rule, don't you think so, Urashima-kun?"

"I admit my parents tend to make principles run afoul as I share characteristics that aren't present in either of them."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that, at least from my perspective. I think you're very much like your parents despite their so-called eccentric behavior. Your _aniue_ is a good example as well."

_Aniue_? How old fashioned of the man, but of the two of them, Keitaro-niisan is most like our parents, Kanako conceded to herself. "So you say, Takahata-sensei."

"Heh-haha, take it easy, Urashima-kun. We've all already been informed by the Headmaster of your special circumstances, and the conditions you personally set forth in your contract. I think it's a bit unusual myself, but I've seen Konoe-ojiisan do crazier things in the past to be honest. If you keep your end of the bargain, we'll keep ours --- just don't be too _rough _on your classmates, all right?"

"Why, _Sensei_, I have no idea what you're talking about. I simply reserved the right to stand up for myself and defend whatever I deem fit without unnecessary interference. Konoe-san assured me personally that these were the best and brightest of his students."

"Still, they still are just children," Takahata laughed sheepishly. Darn it, I'm already starting to feel nostalgic over my students, and on top of that, I'm starting to feel sorry too for letting Urashima Kanako have a free go at them. She's going to tear them to pieces and make life a whole lot more interesting around here. I think I'm going to miss those quiet days I used to have.

Kanako shrugged and began to approach him at her own easy pace. "Then as children, they must learn to stand on their own two feet, should they not?"

The English professor yielded his agreement with a nod, moving towards her as he extended out his hand in a customary handshake. He was beginning to understand now just how different the hazel-eyed girl was from his students. She was like Evageline A.K. McDowell in the sense that she was very much like an adult trapped in a child's body, but unlike "Eva," this girl had absolutely no qualms with using her strength on a whim. There was an awesome resolution in her eyes, which must have caught the Headmaster's notice immediately when he met her firsthand, that bespoke of the great things --- and the terrible things she could accomplish.

Takamichi Takahata was finally beginning to understand why Konoemon Konoe had gone through such great lengths to bring her to Mahora Academy.

After all...

...there were plenty of other "_parties_" involved who would kill to have her aboard; her potential was simply too much, too open to be ignored. The Urashima family likely had no idea what they had in their hands.

"Well, congratulations to you, Urashima-kun, and the best of the remainder of the third semester to you," said Takahata as he shook the girl's hand heartily. They had met together by the teacher's desk. "I'm certain we'll be expecting great things from you, _ojou-_sama, especially this April when the new school year and the new semester starts!"

Kanako was tempted for an instant to fire back a cutting retort. She was about a step away from hating his guts. This man was hiding something, just like the crotchy old man. She could feel it! However, her attention was promptly diverted elsewhere, catching a glimpse of something --- odd --- in the corner of her eye. She released her hand from the green-eyed man's grasp gently; after all, she wasn't beyond basic civility despite the man's despicable nature.

Giving him a brief bow in wordless thanks, the raven-haired genius then turned her attention towards the source of her inquiry, an empty desk by the very same window Takahata had been standing by just moment's ago. "Excuse me, but who sits there?"

"Eh?" Now, he definitely was not expecting her to ask _him _a question.

"Over there, that desk by the window."

Oh great. Why did she have to pick _that_ desk of all the thirty-one student desks allotted to Class 2-A?

"Oh, that desk, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well-"

"Is something the matter, Takahata-sensei?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are fidgeting," Kanako hissed earning a look of astonishment on the man's face. She stepped around him dismissively and headed towards the mysterious desk, her hazel brown eyes sharp with intent focus.

The desk was ordinary enough. There was also a built-in compartment underneath the table for students to put their books and such in for easy access. The student desks were wide so they could seat two students to a desk.

Ordinary, and completely deceiving; there was something in the first seat of this desk. Her spirit senses might not have been as strong as her brother's, but she could sense it clearly, a cold presence that was out of place with the rest of the room. There was a great spiritual force here, and it was hard to imagine why she had not felt previously. Had it been hiding its presence before she arrived in this room? This entity could very well be a formidable opponent, if it was capable of masking its presence.

Wait a minute, what's this feeling I sense? she thought to herself, reaching out tentatively over the desk towards the seat. This feeling... I know this feeling!

Sorrow, a deep horrible sadness. It was --- WHAT?

* * *

Suddenly, Kanako lurched back, her eyes wide with shock. A kaleidoscope of colors flashed before her eyes as the world zoomed away, drowning her in darkness. The creeping shadows shifted with faces, haunting hollow eyes gazing at her. She could hear the beat of heart pounding in her ears, her breath, her skin. Their screams, she could hear them screaming! Blood; there was blood everywhere! It was flowing from the walls and the ceiling, seeping through the tiles of the floor, a crimson sea of murder. 

Something --- something --- **terrible **happened here.

_Anata wa soko imasu ka_?

This distorted voice, is it speaking directly in my mind? It's not a man or woman's voice, it's both.

_Anata wa soko imasu ka_?

'Are you there?' Is that what its asking? What does it mean asking me something like that? Am I really here?

_Anata wa soko imasu ka_?

I...

_Anata wa soko imasu ka_?

I'm-!

"Stop!" a girl's voice cried out, "Please, don't answer it!"

What?

Kanako saw it briefly then, the flash of white in an instant silhouetting the outline of a feminine figure, dressed in an old out-of-date school uniform. She had long hair, a bluish gray-white, all arrayed about her like a funeral shroud.

Amber-red eyes; they glowed like embers from a flame.

"You'll die if you do!"

* * *

"Urashima, you okay?" shouted a familiar deep baritone in her ears.. It was a voice she disliked --- a lot. "Hey, get a hold of yourself!" 

Her eyelids fluttered open and she was greet with the sight of Takamichi Takahata's worried face, marked aged lines of concern. For once, his green eyes did not seem to be hiding anything (or so she thought) as he held her steady by the shoulders. She was sitting down in a comfy chair behind the teacher's desk with her schoolbag parked on the floor beside her.

"_Ta_-_ka_-hata?" Her voice was weak, much too weak.

"My God, Urashima, you look like a mess!"

"What --- happened?"

"All of a sudden you just went nuts screaming on the top of your lungs. I had stop you from trying to hurt yourself on purpose."

"Hurting myself?"

"Yes, you scared the hell out of me! The Headmaster didn't say anything about you having seizures or some psycho-medical condition."

"Aren't --- you --- on duty?"

"Huh?" Takahata spluttered in confusion. What was she talking about now? Here he was worrying sick about the girl and she was talking about "his duty"?

"This classroom --- has a perfect view of --- the main entrance to school. It's --- you're on duty to watch the commotion, right?"

"Well, of course-"

"Then go. I --- I hear some --- trouble out there."

Not bothering to think things through anymore, the bespectacled man quickly shot a glance back out the windows and sure enough there was a huge crowd gathered out front. It looked like a big fight from a distance, and this was not the sort of fiasco he wanted to see in the morning compared to the usual stampede of students. "What in the-tsk!"

Takahata made a face, and if a certain _paparazzi _in the know had stopped by, she would have snapped up the scoop in an instant and blessed her stars for such a lucky moment. Takamichi Takahata was not the type of person to dredge up negative vibes, yes sirree. This would have had "His Majesty Takahata's Women" (his official fan club) up in arms!

"Go away, _Sensei_; I'll be fine," Kanako spoke up in a whisper. Some of her strength had begun to return in her voice, but her complexion was still very pale and sickly. "You have job to do, don't you, Smile Face?"

Smile Face? Now that remark definitely raised his eyebrows up. He was about to protest his own prompt departure; however, the prodigy child shut him up with a look before he could even speak, an impressive feat for someone of her tender age. She truly was something special. Thus, he smiled reluctantly, realizing he could not act beyond his station and the rules set by her contract. "All right, if you say so, _Tensai_-sama."

Takahata left without another word at a brisk sprint, leaving her alone to her own devices. For that small gesture, he earned a minor measure of respect from the raven-haired girl. Kanako mused that at least the man could follow orders reasonably well as she recovered her schoolbag and staggered up to her feet. Everything was awfully blurry to her, a heady fainting spell gradually casting itself upon her but still she refused to pass out.

That's Keitaro-niisan's job, and since he's not here right now, I'm not about to just drop like a rock in a disgusting place like this.

The commotion outside was getting worse. She could hear people clearly airing their grievances back and forth to the entire neighborhood; in fact, it sounded like two enraged girls, well, a woman and a girl. Curious, Kanako hobbled towards the windows and gazed out towards the scene. Sure enough, it was a woman with blonde hair and an auburn-haired girl, who was noticeably in a state of undress, as most of her clothes lay in tatters on the ground. Betwixt the two parties was a young boy huddled on the ground in a heap with another young girl, red ribbons in the ponytails of her freed hair; she was trying to console him apparently.

Amazingly, Takahata managed to get out there in a flash and was busy trying to hold back the woman who was flailing her arms madly, shouting at the scantly clad girl in a mix of Japanese and English. Some of the things the woman saying would have rightly made a soldier blush in embarrassment. There were some things that people honestly should not say in public, especially in regards to the Queen of England.

Meanwhile, a fellow female classmate on rollerblades was trying to hold back the said girl, but was not having much success thanks to her rollerblades. An additional tall blonde-haired girl had to step in and help the rollerblade girl out. Needless to say, it was quite the spectacle and it was holding up student traffic remarkably well. Members of the faculty were descending down on the scene like riot police to sort things out.

"Incredible --- the whole school already went stupid this early in the morning?" Kanako noted with a mischievous gleam in her wary eyes. "If they're this worked up over a silly thing like that, _kukukuku_ --- they have no idea what's in store for them."

Glancing about face, she noticed a lone empty desk sitting at the back of the classroom, and to her weary mind, it was the perfect spot to rest for a few minutes.

She didn't plan to catnap at all...

...honest.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Cultural Notes:

Japanese schools typically run on a three semester/term system versus the typical American system, which consists of 2 semesters broken up into 4 quarters in total. This means that report cards are only handed 3 times a year, instead of 4 like us folks in the States.

Thank you for your time.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 05:

Of England, Family, and Friends

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Heavens! The nerve of these Japanese girls!" Nekane Springfield ranted angrily in Japanese for all to hear, tossing her long blonde hair with a peeved wave of her hand. This was not the start to a good morning for her by any definition of normalcy. Why she was already starting to have doubts concerning the famed hospitality of the Japanese! "Have they honestly never seen somebody get their clothes completely blown off by a sneeze? Good gracious, with all the..." 

A certain tawny-haired girl simply grinned at the ensuing tirade, courtesy of the Springfield family's legendary surrogate matron and eldest daughter, as they strolled through the bustling hallways of Mahora Academy. Honestly, she felt sorry for that woman, Shizuna Minamoto, who had the unfortunate task of escorting the three of them to the Headmaster's office. Sparing a glance to her right, she noticed her other companion, the male heir to the Springfield legacy, visibly sulking in mortification, a black cloud hovering over his head.

"Aw, what's the matter, Space Cadet? Not having second thoughts about coming to Japan now, are you?" she asked him in a ghostly whisper, speaking in Japanese of course.

Snapped out from his brooding of gloom and doom, Negi Springfield stumbled a step with a muffled yelp but managed to keep his balance. He shot his best mate from the esteemed magical school of Meldiana Magistra an annoyed look, before hissing back in reply Japanese as well, "Anya Mireille Blanchett, will you cut it out, please?"

"Oh, you're not still raw about me calling you a shrimp _and _a space cadet in front of your grandfather at --- _school_?"

"Anya --- don't make me take one of your ribbons."

"Mate, you wouldn't dare, hehehehe. You're way too big of a softie to do something so absolutely mean like that. Besides, Nekane would kill you."

He sighed, adjusting his glasses out of habit. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Ha-ha! I don't think you'd let me get close enough to do it anyway."

"We're pretty close now, by the way. You could give it a shot."

"_Annnn_-ya."

"Oh, you're so cute when you look ready to flip your lid, Negi!"

Negi began to mumble something incomprehensible under his breath, a clear sign of his growing frustration with some matter. Nothing had honestly gone right for him since they had arrived at Narita Airport. First, he had blown off the clothes of a flight attendant, then he had accidentally shorted out an X-Ray machine at a security checkpoint, and the list of catastrophes had just gone on and on. It was a small miracle they had all made it together to Mahora Academy intact, considering a certain --- kind bespectacled _gentleman _driving a white minivan was cutting through downtown traffic at breakneck speeds of 140 kilometers per hour. Tokyo University professors' were undoubtedly superhuman (or quite mad), although it was kind of embarrassing they had to pry Nekane out of the passenger's seat with a crowbar.

The train ride to Mahora Station was a lot more comfortable, sort of...

"Alright, spill your guts."

"Huh? About what?"

"Say it already, Space Cadet Boy. I **am **your best mate, remember?"

"Well..."

"Is it Nekane? You know she's always on the rampage or off the rampage, one way or the other, so you really can't help it. She's taken the big sister business to a whole new level, I'd say."

"It's not that."

"Oh? Well, is it us, Negi? I can sort of gather that you were looking forward to-"

"No, absolutely not that, Anya!" he defended, shooting her an earnest look in his dark chocolate brown eyes. "I couldn't be happier that we're all together, here in Japan. I didn't think that your --- _diploma_ would --- _change_ like that, and it even surprised gramps. Who'd expect you'd be teaching at Mahora Academy instead, **and **doing an additional part-time job at Yomogi Nursery School in Mahora City?"

"It's no big deal really. I always did get along fine with younger children."

"Still, you always said you wanted to be a fortune teller in London."

"Oh, you flatter me too much, mate. The professors in --- _Statistics and Probability_ --- always did say I had a gift for it, but I'd honestly rather be helping people here in the present where they need me."

He smiled warmly at her. "Yeah, you're right, Anya. Thanks!"

It really was times like these that she was such a lifesaver, although he was equally surprised just how immature she could be at times. As the saying went, "Never judge a book by its cover."

"A pleasure to be of service, Negi."

"Well, after that, I think Nekane-"

Anya grinned smartly at the boy as she cut Negi off. "Oh, you know she was just using me as an excuse to move over here, so she could watch over you. She loves you way too much to let you go off on your own like that, without any means of support."

"Hehehe, I guess I'm lucky, but --- what about you though? Don't you miss your family?"

"Don't worry about it, old chap. As long as I can be around you, I'm as happy as I can be; you always did know how to liven things up at --- _school_."

The bespectacled boy blushed, scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment. He had been something of an unintentional troublemaker back at Meldiana. The incident with the dragon during Defense Against the Dark Arts was probably his fault. However, he could vouch that he had nothing to do with a different disaster concerning a herd of rampaging hippogriffs during Professor Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. It was a splendid spectacle and he had to go out personally to clean it all up.

"To tell you the truth, I always believed you'd graduate at the top of our class."

"Really?"

"Yup, even if you were a klutz, had your --- _tennis racquet_ explode during --- _orientation_, you caught your hair on fire in --- _astrology_, and melted your glasses during --- _chemistry_..."

"Anya..."

"Though, I have to wonder how things would have been if you had been a S-You-Know-What instead."

"Hey, no way! Not me! We Springfields have been-"

"But --- _Professor_ Hat did say you would have done well."

"Those kids are a rotten lot, Anya, and you know it. I still feel bad that Tristan ended up with them; he was an all-right chap too, really."

"Well, there was no changing Tristy. I'd say he was born as stubborn as a mule, and more ambitious than a politician, but I think he turned out a much stronger lad for what he went through."

"Yeah, I think so to-uoof!" Negi spluttered as he rammed into something stiffly, thought it was quite soft and familiar, like a hand belonging to... "Nueghkyane?"

Sure enough, it was his elder sister palming his face like it was basketball, and she looked quite cross. He could only wonder what had happened now. Nekane was really a kind person under normal circumstances, but when she got mad, it was best not to be in the path of her rampage. "Miss Anya Mireille Blanchett! Are you two quite finished? You'd better not to be trying to --- _influence _Negi to something unsavory like these hussy little Japanese girls."

"Cross my poor heart and hope to die, Nekane-oneesan!" the beaming tawny-haired girl replied without missing a beat.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh, and besides, I was just telling my best mate Negi here that he's got absolutely, fantastically nothing to fret about with his teaching position here at Mahora Academy! He's a capable young man, even though he's only ten-years-old."

"He's the same age as you, Anya dear."

"That's true, but I believe he'll earn the respect of his pupils in no time."

Nekane weathered a sweatdrop. "Heavens, I fear these girls are going to be the death of him."

"Don't fret yourself silly, _Onee_-san! I think he'd die from grief between the two of us first! Besides, if the going ever gets tough, Negi doesn't have to worry because his _onee-_san and his best mate are right here with him. We'll help him all we can, and God willing, a little more."

Nekane's baby blue eyes stared in wonder of the girl she had come to know in the five years her little brother had attended Meldiana Magistra. The Blanchetts' certainly had their quirks, and they had been certified --- unofficially by the magic community at large --- to be quite mad. She had been leery of Anya from the start, a quiet precocious child who exuded an air of --- well --- bizarreness. Negi had befriended from the moment he met her. Personally, she still had her doubts about the Blanchett girl, but five years later, her little brother probably could not have picked a better friend for all his persistent bumbling.

"Well-spoken, Anya; I don't think I could've put it better myself." The blonde promptly released her younger brother, who was more so confused than moved by the poignant exchange.

"Any time-any time, right?"

"Well, come along now. While you two were talking we already arrived at the Headmaster's Office," Anya informed the duo. She nodded towards the huge set of double doors behind her, which bared a golden plate above the doorframe that announced in big black letters of their current destination. "That Shizuka woman's already inside waiting for us."

Anya beamed once more, clapping her hands together. "Good timing, _Onee_-san! Say, could you go in ahead of us? I hear the Headmaster is something of a-"

"What! HIM? A PERVERT?"

"Yup, your _ojii_-san was-"

"Why that dirty old weasel! I'm going to teach him... Oh no! Miss, err, Minamoto-san's right in there with him! I won't let this come to-"

The two children did not get a chance to hear the rest of what the elder Springfield had to say as she punctually dashed into the office, slamming the doors shut in her wake. Sounds of screaming, shouting, and furniture being broken here and there crashed through the great mahogany doors like child's play. Nekane Springfield was truly terrifying on the rampage.

Negi blinked, turned his head about, and stared at his best mate, unsure of her motives. He whispered to her in English, "Mate, what was that for?"

"For kicks, Negi, and so I could say one last thing in private," Anya told him calmly in English too, as she fixed him with her own dark brown eyes, which matched his perfectly.

"What's that? I don't think there's anything we couldn't say in front of my big sister."

It was exactly then that Anya pulled a Blanchett. She pirouetted about him, twirling like a ballerina, slapped him not once but twice in the back of the head, came about face, and then head butted him in the forehead. Negi would have certainly yelped in bewildered pain from such bizarre abuse, but could do little more than manage a squeak, as he was promptly pulled into a monstrous affectionate bear hug from his best friend.

"There you go, mate. Now you know that whatever happens, I'll always stand by your side, Negi Springfield." she told him with a beaming smile. The girl was completely missing the fact that her best mate was starting to turn blue-faced visibly as he suffocated underneath her affections. "A promise between best mates!"

"An-ya?"

"Aye, mate?"

"Ah --- cahn't --- breathe!"

"Oh, whoopsies! Sorry, Negi!"

Ah, the wonderful taste of air upon one's lips!

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Pop Culture Note: 

Have fun with the references and allusions. And yes, you guessed it. That was _him_ at the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 06:

Vampires and Androids

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

If a particularly _otaku_-happy student were to start quoting _Star Wars_ to describe the state of affairs in Class 2-A that morning, they would have probably started off with: 

"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy!"

Unfortunately, they would have to retract the "scum" part of that statement rather quickly, although there was plenty of villainy going on. Today was a new day of classes, one step closer to the end of term, and there were plenty of pranks to be pulled yet. Several students, lead by the Narutaki twins no less, were already roaming the classroom setting up booby traps. The gossip mill was also in full swing as the girls began to relate tales of travails and horrors as they neared closer to finals, not to mention the disturbance this morning out at the front gates caused by Asuna Kagurazaka and some --- _foreigners _apparently.

Asuna was still in rage about it, judging by the "fire breathing" and ranting coming from her desk where Konoka Konoe was hopelessly trying to assuage the auburn-haired girl's self-righteous indignation. Occasionally, a barb about "blondes" and "stupid twerps" would be rifled through the air, which then caused Ayaka Yukihiro to poke her nose into the mess with a curt retort. This would compound matters only further as Asuna was obviously itching for a fight, shouting match or otherwise.

Everyone else pretty much did whatever it was they did on a daily basis, socialize, get all buddy-buddy, etc. The same routine they have been doing since elementary school.

It sickened _her_.

The stupid humans going through the same paces, day in and day out. _That Man_ certainly knew his curses because if she did not kill herself first at this rate, the monotony of these fifteen years (and more to come) would do the job just as well. Now having had more than a century of "life" to her resume, she could now honestly say with "20/20" hindsight --- that leaving "Home" was one of the _stupidest_ things she had ever done. Those beasts and traitors back at the Eternal Court of Souls were probably laughing at her folly on a daily basis. The very idea of a _Shinso, _a True Ancestor, being tricked and defeated by a human, a pompous sorcerer who was not even using true magic at that, was entirely laughable.

Nobody would have guessed it would happen to the _Great _Evangeline A.K. McDowell, who was regarded as royalty among her people.

Damn _That Man_ to the Nine Sanctums of Hell! she thought bitterly, slipping through the throngs of students unhindered towards her desk at the back of the classroom like a wraith. Laugh, be happy while you can fools; one day I'll show you all the true meaning of sorrow --- for Despair and I are equals!

Under normal circumstances, the chances of anyone showing up at her desk were slim and virtually nonexistent. Evangeline was confident that the most of her peers in Class 2-A were blissfully unaware of her even breathing. The only two people who even realized she existed at all was that annoying easy-going professor, Takamichi T. Takahata, and a portly girl by the name of Satsuki Yotsuba. Takamichi knowing about her was a given for a number of reasons, but Satsuki was something of a special case.

Every day the ginger-haired girl would show up and ask Evangeline to try one of her new homemade _bento_ box lunches that she had cooked personally. It was a private personal ritual shared between them only, beginning just three odd years ago when Satsuki found her dozing off on the rooftop that afternoon. She had not eaten a thing the entire day simply because she could not enjoy human food anymore. By then twelve years had passed into her incarceration, one failure after another had preceded the next failure to a point where she could feel despair beginning to overwhelm her spirit.

Satsuki never questioned her or asked anything at all in return, offering one of her _bento_ box lunches and her simple quiet company. Somehow, the ginger-haired girl's sentiment had cheered her up, almost as if the girl simply understood that some things were just better off unsaid. Satsuki was not interested in the least of prying into her private life. In fact, she was just happy to be able to share a peaceable moment between themselves over lunch. As the comfortably portly girl had said it to her once:

"If Eva-san wants to talk, I'd be happy to listen. If Eva-san wants to listen, I'd be happy to talk."

It was for these simple reasons that Evangeline respected --- well --- _Sacchin_, though she doubted she would ever have the humility to openly admit it to the girl. The last thing she wanted to see first thing in the morning at school, standing right in front of her desk, was Chachamaru Karakuri.

Her indigo eyes hardened into cold steel of dark blue as she gazed into her servant's turned back. It was all she could do not to lash out with a sharp verbal barb that she knew would have torn the "mechanical angel" from the inside out. Chachamaru was much too soft on the humans. "Karakuri-san, this is an unexpected visit."

"Ah-!" yelped the startled android girl, a visible tremble running throughout her entire clothed frame. Her prototype quantum processors barely managed to regulate her volume down in time so as to not draw attention to herself.

Evangeline raised an eyebrow at such an _overt_ display of emotion. Was this a bug in the new human interface program that "The Professor" uploaded only a few weeks ago? She was definitely going to have a few words with Saotomi Hakase later. Hopefully, they would not end up trashing half of the Engineering Department again over at the University Section of Mahora Academy.

"'Ah-!'? Did I scare you by any chance? You don't seem to be the type to be frightened easily," she asked her servant in the most discreet tone of voice she could manage, considering the increasingly aggravating situation.

Chachamaru _slowly _turned about face, her long neon-green hair swaying perceptibly with the anxiety that was evident in her stuttering voice and the nervous clenching and unclenching of her hands into fists. There was little emotion in her matching neon-green eyes, a small saving grace as The Professor had yet to fully perfect the intricacies of human eyes.

"M-McDowell-s-san."

"Yes?"

The android girl could hardly even meet the piercing gaze of her mistress. As a rule of thumb, they never spoke to each other unless it was extremely important. This "casual" conversation was very much a violation of one of their many golden rules. Her statistics and probably programs could only begin to hypothesize the number of embarrassing and "damaging" scenarios that would occur to herself once Chachazero, the Archtype, hears about this fiasco and her "human" responses.

"I-I..._etou_..."

"Ah, that reminds me, we haven't spoken much have we?"

"N-No, Mc-McDowell-san." Oh no, her human interface protocols were overloading. There were too many conflicting priorities and...

Evangeline was barely holding back the urge to hiss venomously at her servant, as a visible twitch developed in her right brow. Oh yes, she and Saotomi were going to have a real nice long --- **chat **about these emotions the android girl had begun to absorb into her increasingly sophisticated frame and personality.

"I see, well then what brings you here? Not many of our classmates exactly bother to come all the way into the back and stand in front of my desk."

Weakness detected! Analyzing! That's it! This is my chance, Chachamaru processed rapidly, "feeling" that she had at last gained some footing in the deteriorating predicament she had landed herself in unintentionally. "Two things."

"'_Two things_'? That's awfully forward of you." Evangeline smiled inwardly, noting with some pride that her servant had finally regained some measure of composure and that the familiar resolute confidence in her voice had begun to return at last. Perhaps, she would be more lenient on her mechanical angel's punishment later.

"Yes, firstly I was asked to deliver this to you."

"Oh?"

The neon green-haired girl bent down, reaching for her book bag on the floor, and procured a rather --- sizeable _bento_ box, wrapped in a black cloth decorated with stars, crescent moons, and white kittens. It was big enough to feed three people.

"You see, _Sacchin_ asked m-!"

"'_Sacchin_'?" Evangeline raised a brow at the familiar tone of address held in Chachamaru's voice when she uttered that particular nickname for Satsuki Yotsuba. The _bento_ was definitely the ginger-haired girl's handiwork, but the slip her servant had made and then her effort to hide it. Was Chachamaru trying to hide something from her? And no, there was no way she could possibly be jealous! The idea was absolutely absurd, and besides, it was common knowledge that resident chef was popular with her peers, the underclassmen, the upperclassmen, and even the faculty.

It just that --- Satsuki's official nickname per say was _Sacchan_. Sacchin was something more _private_. Something that the vampire thought she was the only who could call her friend that name. When did Satsuki befriend her servant? When? Wait a minute here, did she just think of Satsuki Yotsuba as a **friend**? That's absurd!

"Sorry, I meant, Yotsuba-san."

"I had no idea you two were _soooo _well acquainted with one another. The nickname, and then asking a favor out of you to deliver this _bento_ to me?"

"No-no, I-I-!"

The blonde-haired girl scowled. "How _cute_."

Chachamaru lowered her gaze, unable to meet the accusing indigo eyes of her mistress any longer. It was but a small saving grace that the other students were too busy in their own affairs to see the scene that was unfolding in the back of the classroom. The Professor had said that the new human interface software would have allowed her to be more --- _human _--- and react more appropriately so that she may better cater to their often perplexing, illogical wants and needs. Now, she was not so certain of her decision to beta test the program because her performance appears to have deteriorated sharply as a result.

She felt _ashamed_.

"Thank you," said Evangeline as she accepted the large _bento_ box without a fuss, earning herself a look of shear surprise from her servant. There would be plenty of hell to pay later, but with Satsuki's heavenly cooking here, she could easily afford to put it on hold. The portly girl was virtually the only bright spot in the entire fifteen years she has been incarcerated here in Mahora City. "I trust she made more for our classmates as well?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Mc-McDowell-san. I've given them all out already with her best regards. However..."

"'However'?"

"Yours was the largest."

"Hmm, _touche_."

"She also had a message for you. Yotsuba-san wanted to apologize for not being here in person and missing the first day of classes in Punctuality Week. Apparently, she had other pressing prior engagements to make, a formal exam of some sort, I believe."

"I see. She must be finally taking that first big step towards her dream."

"...Her dream?"

Evangeline smiled coolly, as she carefully stowed away the large _bento_ box into her own satchel. "Ask her yourself the next time you see her. Now then, what was that other thing you wished to speak of?"

The android girl's thought was a whirlwind of One's and Zero's flashing by at a million kilometers per second, trying to analyze and categorize the reaction she had just witnessed before her very eyes. This was a side of her mistress she had never seen before, ever; the implications were astounding. Fortunately, multi-tasking was an inherent capacity of hers and it was easy to step aside, revealing to her mistress exactly what "the other thing" was --- an uninvited "guest."

"I believe, we have a new classmate, a transfer student so it seems, McDowell-san," Chachamaru told her. She gestured towards the sleeping black-haired girl at the vampire girl's desk, clad in the same uniform as themselves, with silken black hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck by a red ribbon. The new girl was notably distinguished by a persistent cowlick and an unquestionable --- _purring_ sound emanating forth from her person.

Evangeline stared, hard. A black aura of indignation was visibly building around her as she developed an angry twitch her eyes, blonde hair swaying with every quiver that shook her petite form. Someone else, some audacious brat without a single clue in the world had parked their rear so comfortably into _her _desk. This was unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable!

"Who. In the Nine _Hells_. IS THIS?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note: 

Congratulations to everybody whose read and/or reviewed thus far. It goes to show just how tenacious you guys and gals can be, and I'm grateful for the precious time you've taken aside to read this story. Feel free to leave a critique as you please, and trust me, I am listening. Your comments are always appreciated. I think I did a decent job with Negi, Nekane, and Anya last chapter, but I could use some pointers. Also, I'd love it if you guys can give me your thoughts on Evangeline and Chachamaru here. I've read some of Negima vol. 3 and I think I've captured Eva's snobbish, vengeful vampire princess attitude pretty well. As for Chachamaru, well, I kind of changed things around as you can see and gave her a new emotion program thingie, so she's sort of like Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation now. I hope that's not a bad thing, but since it's a program I can always turn it on and off, since even Data had problems coming to grips with emotions. Chachamaru understandably has a similar dilemma going from being able to express little emotion to now having the capability to do much more. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Anyways, from this point on out ---things are going to heat up, ladies and gentlemen. I can reasonably guarantee that some of you will be hating my guts or praising me shortly hereafter. Look forward to it, and see you all again in a few days.

But before I go:

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

New Pairings Sighted?

EvangelinexSatsuki --- The Dark Evangel and the Goddess of Cookery! She might want to start watching her cholesterol!

_Tsudzuku_!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 07:

I Hereby Declare War

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

She was not sure what woke her up first. Maybe it was the electrifying feeling in the air that sent the hairs on the back of her neck on edge, the feminine shriek of indignation that wound the thoughtful gears in her thoughts, or was it the sinking feeling an individual experienced when more than two sets of eyes impressed themselves like knives upon that person. Honestly, it could have been any of the above or none of the above. 

The problem was, something had woken Kanako Urashima up from her catnap, and she was not a very nice person after being disturbed this early in the morning. In her professional capacity, she highly recommended that human beings should not be disturbed between the unholy hours of midnight to noon, unless circumstantial evidence warranted their presence to avert a catastrophe on the scale of incomprehensible stupidity. One example she was particularly fond of was all the hair gel in the world being stolen by an evil genius.

For that adventure, she would wake up in the morning just to bear witness.

Blinking not once but _twice_, just to check her sanity that there really was not a disembodied wave of maniac _kendo_ girls and evil white kittens with pitch forks and bat wings hovering about in mid-air chanting "Nyah-Nyah!" all before her, she stirred from her brief slumber. A husky groan escaped her lips as she stretched about luxuriously like a cat, before letting loose with an audible yawn. The certified genius warranted that she really ought to get a few more hours of sleep, as she did expend a considerable amount of chakra. Then again, there was not much use crying over spilled milk, according to the old maxim anyway.

All right, now where was I again when I --- oh, she thought with blank-faced realization of where she was and what was happening.

There literally was a wave of humanity standing just a healthy pace away, ringing her desk in full formation. The menagerie of Class 2-A was quite impressive. All seven colors of the rainbow were present and it would have made Lucky a very happy elf indeed: red-heads, raven-haired and auburn-haired ladies, blondes, indigo, violet, platinum blondes, blues, brunettes, pink, and even a smattering of neon green. Some had fair skin, dark skin, make up, no make up, and everything in between. There were short ones, tall ones, lolicons, petite girls, buxom girls, glasses, no glasses, long hair, short hair, ponytails, braids, pigtails, ribbons, bells, and by golly, somebody even had a cosplay fetish judging by the silvery metal antennas she wore on her hair band. In fact, the android cosplay girl was really, really good! She had the emotionless expression down to a stage art.

What a sad bunch of freaks...

...and they were all wearing the same expression on their faces.

"What's with this place? **Eve**-rybody's making such long faces," Kanako said aloud as she stood up from the desk, surveying her gathered classmates with cool hazel eyes, "Just _like _a **jail**."

The reaction was instantaneous and priceless. A cacophony of talking and heated whispers erupted, shattering the hushed silence, as the mob of girls visibly reeled back. Some with angry eyes, bewildered eyes, cautious eyes, hurt eyes, indignant eyes, insulted eyes, but the expression of negative energy was all the same, rippling through the gathered students like a wave spreading from the epicenter of disturbance in a pond. The raven-haired girl could hardly help herself but smirk at her own handiwork, knowing fully well that her broiling audience was completely under her spell.

Lazily, she picked out her next target with the tip of her index finger. "Hey, you over there with the bells. That's right, I'm talking to you. Pardon my curiosity but is that a **_disease_** or your eyes?"

"WHAT!" the Siamese-eyed girl exploded, her shrieking voice piercing the din. There was a righteous rage burning in her enraged eyes, one sky blue and the other a deep blue; beautiful perhaps, and to the raven-haired girl absolutely priceless. She never figured she would be able to pinpoint the passionate center focus of the class so easily.

"Oh, my mistake, or are they actually contacts? A new way of looking --- _cool_, huh?"

"Why you-!"

The girl was positively fuming red with fury, and her discontent was starting to catch on like a malignant infection with the rest of the class. Many were starting to eye her with hot glares and cold accusing looks, branding her out to be some kind of enemy. Everything was going exactly according to her grand master plan. All she needed now was one more push and "Phase One" of her plan would be complete. She fully intended to make the Headmaster regret his decision to ever insist that she attend his precious _little _school. This was a vendetta and she was going to destroy Mahora Academy, an ugly testament to far too many things for her to name that she hated passionately.

"Asuna, calm down! Don't let her get to you. Everyone's getting worked up..." hissed a worried voice from within the mob, catching the genius girl's attention. The student was standing right beside the furious object of her instigating rhetoric, a kind-faced dark-haired girl who was desperately trying to assuage this "Asuna" girl.

Kanako sneered inwardly. Of course, it was to be expected that there would be a few level-headed individuals in this mob. This was exactly where her contingency plan came in. All she needed now was a second target of opportunity to regain momentum.

"Konoka-san is quite right, Asuna-san! It's so obvious that this girl is trying stir up some trouble with Class Two-A," cried another voice proudly as the owner stepped forth into the limelight. Her swift, nimble interjection effectively focused all eyes and ears upon her presence.

She was a tall impressive girl with long flowing blonde hair, like rays of sunlight, who carried herself with the pretentious, arrogant air common to a person of authority and power. It was highly likely she was the class representative, a perfect target. "Whoever she is, I for one am not about to-!"

"I hate to interrupt your no doubt _brilliant _counter rhetoric, _Iincho_-san, but tell me this much, you wouldn't happen to be afflicted with a chronic case of a disease of the foot and mouth, would you? Or is that red lip stick for something else, perhaps --- _extracurricular_ activities, older men, _little boys_..."

"SAY...WHAT?"

"_Fufufufu_, oh my, did II just hit a nerve?" Kanako sneered openly, like a cat that has just caught a rat by its tail. The Class Rep had potential, but her technique obviously needed more --- refinement. "Hmph, how careless of you. I suppose they didn't teach you that particular tactic in 'Public Speaking' now did they? Oh, I'm sorry were you too busy ogling the objects of your affections at the time by any chance, _pedophile_? Or were you doing some _enjokousai_ 'lip service' for the _faculty_?"

The blonde was completely dumbstruck with ambivalence. On one hand, she was absolutely furious, and on the other hand, she was defeated utterly by shock. Politics was an art and she had just gotten herself completely schooled because of one little mistake. This battle was over. She had failed completely to gain control of the situation. Already many of the other students were beginning to get riled up once again, coming to her defense instinctively, while others were backing away from a potentially volatile and violent confrontation. This raven-haired girl was certainly not the run-of-the-mill rabble Ayaka was used to dealing with, and the girl meant every word she said.

This was not a game anymore.

"Shut up! How dare you say something like that to Ayaka!" shouted Asuna angrily. She took a step forward, holding up a trembling fist and was undoubtedly meaning to use it, only to be stopped by her friend Konoka again.

"You're not helping, Asuna. I know she said really mean things, but we shouldn't-!"

"Konoka, stay out of my way. Somebody has to teach that girl a lesson!"

Sure enough, any further words the pacifist could have offered were drowned out by a rousing cry of encouragement from the large impressive body of students who still stood in the ring. They were all playing right into the raven-haired girl's plan without even realizing it, as they urged Asuna on to seek retribution.

"See, Konoka, everyone agrees with me too! Besides, who the hell does this girl think she is anyway?"

This statement was exactly the cue that Kanako had been waiting for, and she jumped suddenly onto the desk with a resounding bang. The reverberating impact hushed the occupants of the entire classroom instantly. Even the more braver ones in the mob surrounding her, with only thin margin to spare between her and them, took a big step back as she reared up to her full height, towering easily over the class from her imperious vantage. Crossing her arms over her bosom, the raven-haired girl sneered condescendingly down upon her classmates, as if she were a tyrant.

"Who am I you ask? Well, I guess I'll just have to explain it to you idiotic brats."

Asuna gawked in disbelief. "'_Brats_'?"

"That's right, all of you, and I'm the person whose going to make your lives a **living **_Hell _for the year. Don't bother with names and introductions just yet because you'll know me better than the back of your hand in a day or two, give or take what imbeciles you are. You **will** remember me, even when you dream, and soon --- so will the entire school."

"Grrr, you're just all talk, as if you could-"

Kanako silenced the headstrong Siamese-eyed girl with an eerie gesture, holding up a single hypnotic finger. The effect was strikingly apparent as all eyes focused on her in an heartbeat, watching with barely contained agitation. Slowly, she began to count up each finger, stringing along her audience with a mesmerizing power as ethereal song filled with children's voices at play enticed their ears...

"_Hito_."

"_Futa_."

"_Mi_."

"_Yon_."

"_Itsu_."

"_Mui_."

"_Nana_."

"_Yaha_."

"_Kokono_."

"And once at ten."

"It will fall."

"It will fall --- _softly_," she hissed softly as she took a sweeping bow, her raven tresses veiling the smug smile on her face.

The haunting song faded away leaving behind the spellbound students staring wide-eyed in awe. Questions, so many questions rifled across the surface of their quivering eyes, dying to know the answers to their questions. Who was this rude haughty girl and what did she just do to them? Their answers, however, would not come today as something --- _special_ happened.

Suddenly, all Hell broke loose as the morning bell rang accompanied by the sounds of loud roaring explosions, shocking the students out of their entranced stupor. Trashcans were exploding randomly all across the campus, and naturally, the students immediately flocked to the windows in a wave humanity to see what was happening. Their boiling anger was forgotten.

I have them completely in the palm of my hand --- oh, what's this? Kanako noted with a bemuse twinkle in her eyes.

Though her support had completely crumbled away, Asuna still stood her ground, completely focused and mad as hell. Nobody before had said those things about Ayaka, about her mismatched eyes, and then some more --- actually meaning what was said. It looked like she and the class rep were archrivals, but out of all the people here, Ayaka Yukihiro knew her best. They were not exactly best friends, just friends in a way.

Asuna Kagurazaka had never hated anyone to the bottom of her guts before, but right there and then, she realized she had met somebody that she would never like, period.

"Asuna! Let's go back to our seats, okay? It's over, even Ayaka's gone too," Konoka Konoe entreated her roommate with a gentle tug on the enraged girl's sleeve. They had been rooming together ever since she first arrived at Mahora Academy in the sixth year of her elementary school education, and had quickly become best friends. Of course, she mused that you didn't have to be best friends with _Baka_ Red of the _Baka_ Rangers to know that Asuna was completely pissed off right now. "Please, Asuna?"

Kanako Urashima could care less about the dark-haired girl's attempts to defuse the volatile situation. Righteous hotheads were her favorite targets. "You should listen to your little _pacifist_ friend, yes? Even your precious _Iincho_-_sama_ ran away like a cur with her proud tail tucked between her legs. _Kukuku_, but that's all right. I know her type all too well."

"You don't know anything about, Ayaka!" Asuna roared back, meeting the raven-haired girl's condescending gaze unflinchingly.

"Of course, I do. I even know _your kind_ too, and you'll both be back tomorrow looking for more."

"_Kisama_... You come down here now and I'll **put **you in your place!"

"_Heeeh_? Such crude words, but then again it suits such a filthy mouth."

"_Shut up_! I'll make you come down, if you don't!"

"I'd love to see you try it. You're finally living up to the role you were meant to play all along, another --- **Violent**. _Stupid_. Girl."

"You asked for-!"

"STOP IT!" shrieked Konoka suddenly. The desperation in her cry was enough to shatter the grisly enmity growing between the two opponents in a brief moment of clarity. Standing alone by herself in the middle of the aisle, she was crying like a child. "P-Please...stop."

Asuna stared speechless at her best friend, not knowing what to say or what it was she was about to do. Her anger had clouded her self-awareness, and she had been completely ignorant of the kind girl's growing distress. Shooting back briefly a hot glare at the hazel-eyed girl, as if to say "This is not over!", she returned swiftly to her crying friend's side, putting a reassuring hand across her shoulders while cooing soothing words. All eyes present in the classroom watched the scene unfold without a word, and when the duo settled back into their desk, they swiveled with deadly anticipation onto the still nameless girl

Kanako smirked.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Alright, it's official. Kanako has now declared war! I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I'd love to hear from you. I can still use plenty of pointers and criticism to help improve the story, so don't hesitate to contact me or drop a review. We finally got to the fun parts, guys! Love it or hate it, so let's roll!

Oh, and for today's omake, I've decided to do something a little different just to help the fellas who are having a hard time keeping track of who's who around here, plus fill in you guys a bit about the story of Negima!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Negima! 101

Here's a quick summary of Negima! if you guys have not been reading the manga or following the anime:

Negi Springfield's a ten-year-old child prodigy who just graduated from the magic academy in England. He dreams of a becoming a Magister Magi, a kind of freelancing wizard who travels the world helping people in need. As part of his training, he's sent to Japan on his own to teach English at an all-girls junior-high school in Mahora Academy. This being a romantic harem comedy from the premise, many of the students quickly warm up to the pint sized Keitaro, except for Asuna Kagurazaka. She hates his guts especially for replacing her old teacher, Takahata-sensei, who she secretly has a crush on.

The school faculty has been informed, of course, of Negi's special circumstances and aware of his magical powers. He's been forbidden to use them, but needless to say, he puts himself in a lot of situations where they end up coming out anyway. Asuna is the first student to discover his secret, and after a botched memory wipe attempt that blows away her clothes completely for the umpteenth time, she vows to make his life as difficult as possible (see a trend here?).

Of course, what begins as a wacky romantic harem comedy matures into an action packed drama of its own right. All is not well in the world of Negima! Rogue wizards, enigmatic shadow organizations up to no good, mysteris, demons, tragic romances, and much more are abound. I bet you are already feeling the thrillin' vibes of why I put Negima! right up there with my other Akamatsu favorties and more, plus why I dediced to tackle this enormous project! XD

Now for the characters who have appeared thus far in Glass Moon:

Dramatis Persona

Keitaro Urashima - Since chp. 1. The leading man of this epic.

Kanako Urashima - Since chp. 1. Our leading lady, of course-nya!

Tsuruko Aoyama - Yup, that was her in chp. 3. No real surprises here, I suppose. Look forward to Motoko-chan! XD

Takamichi T. Takahata - Chp. 4. He's the former English professor in charge of Class 2-A and is a friend of Negi.

Negi Springfield - Chp. 5. The hero of Negima! and our third protagonist. He's a Magister Magi in training and has been sent to Mahora Academy as per part of his training and profession. In the original Negima! storyline, he ends up rooming with Asuna and Konoka due to unusual circumstances.

Nekane Springfield - Chp. 5. Negi's elder sister. Who keeps in touch every now and then via magical letters addressed to Negi.

Anya - Chp. 5. Negi's classmate and close friend, who graduated in the same class as him. He mentions her a lot in the Negima! manga. She's the girl about his age in the full mage regalia and two ponytails in her hair.

Shizuna Minamoto - Chp. 5. Another English professor at Mahora Academy. Negi's bombshell supervisor.

Seta Noriyasu - Cameo in Chp. 5. That guy's at it again!

Konoemon Konoe - Mentioned in Chp. 4. The Headmaster of Mahora Academy, and a fellow who pulls his fair share of strings hint-hint. He's also Konoka's grandfather.

Asuna Kagurazaka - Chp. 6. The main heroine of Negima! In the original Negima! storyline, she ends up having to take in Negi as part of an arrangement on the Headmaster's part. Rooms with Konoka and is good friends with the girl.

Konoka Konoe - Chp. 6. A center piece of the Negima! universe who has quite a few story arcs dedicated to her in the original Negima! storyline thus far. She'll be involved in quite a few storylines later in Glass Moon as well.

Ayaka Yukihiro - Chp. 6. Class representative of Class 2-A. Best friends with Asuna in fact, although it doesn't look like it.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell - Chp. 6. _Sore wa himitsu desu_. But, as stated she's a True Ancestor vampire.

Satsuki Yotsuba - Chp. 6. Resident chef of Class 2-A. She's a little on the heavy side of things, but still she's a good gal and is the only student Evangeline actually respects.

Chachamaru Karakuri - Chp. 6. An android who's Evangeline's companion and servant. Nobody actually notices that she's an android except for Saotomi Hakase, AKA The Professor, who helped create her. In the original Negima! story, she was not beta testing a new "emotion" program so to speak.

And that's all for me, folks.

P.S. Thanks for the save Mr. havenoname. On the subject of Asuna's eyes, I'm going by the manga coloration of her eyes (blue and dark blue) and not the TV series version with the blue and green.

_Tsudzuku_!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 08:

Fallout and Sentiments

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

The reaction was instantaneous and obvious as the students turned away in varying states of disgust, horror, and disbelief. Truly, they could not imagine or believe that such a terrible person --- a _monster_ --- was in their midst. Her goal had been to alienate herself and become the enemy of her entire class; in this she was undoubtedly successful. However, underneath that haughty mask of contempt, her heart stirred against the better judgment of her cold logic. 

I succeeded in doing a horrible thing, completely, but it looks like I didn't escape unscathed, Nii-san.

That girl... Why?

No! I can't get soft now. There's still so much more to do. I swear I will have my revenge on that wretched old man, Konoe Konoemon, for dragging me away --- and everything his school stands for!

I was...

I was happy where I was; I had succeeded in finally ignoring the ugliness around me, and living day-by-day without a care.

Just you and I.

You'd understand, wouldn't you, Nii-san?

I _hate _them.

I _hate_ these --- _people_.

All of them.

I wish they would all just --- _disappear_.

Noting that her audience had all melted back into some semblance of normalcy by returning to their desks, she breathed deeply and leapt down onto the floor once more. Already Kanako could hear them whispering amongst each other, a council of war, commiserating why they had the unbelievably bad luck of being landed in the same class as "The Black Demon." It was _so_, totally, unfair! Ha! Today's trashcan demonstration was but a small taste of things to come. Class 2-A had yet to see the more diabolical plot germinating in her genius mastermind.

"By the way, that was nicely done," whispered a mellifluous voice cordially in her ear.

Whirling about to her right, the raven-haired girl glared daggers at the owner of the voice. She could still feel the sweet heat of their breath biting enticingly upon her tender neck. Somebody had managed to sneak up on her, give her a little scare, and Kanako was not amused in the slightest as she locked eyes with a petite blonde-haired beauty, who wore a smirk upon her bewitching face. Yes, Kanako was definitely not amused.

"Who are you and-" she paused briefly in consideration, "-_what _do you want?"

"Oh really now, it's quite unnecessary to speak in such a tone with me. It's not like I'm with the local _Yakuza _around here or some other rabble."

"I've met my fair share _Yakuza_, for better or worse, and I _wager _they could afford to send their _daughters _to such an --- _esteemed_ institution of private education like Mahora Academy."

The petite girl chuckled huskily, raising her limp hand before her mouth in a most aristocratic gesture. "Why, you're certainly full of wit and charm. Amusing; I think I'm starting to like you more and more by the second."

"Name and Purpose."

"Oh yes, how rude of me, _fufufufu_. Evangeline A.K. McDowell, _enchanté_."

French? A western foreigner? If that's the case, then her first name's Evangeline... "I'm not certain if I share your pleasure."

"_Parles-tu français_?"

"I made a note to study the French language, though I lost interest before I could become fluent."

"Ah, such a shame; it's rare to find stimulating conversation around here-"

"I imagine," Kanako cut in sharply with a scowl, "Of course, I have to wonder what a foreign girl like you, who speaks French with the natural confidence of a native speaker, but interestingly has an American or perhaps British last name doing in a place like this?"

"Why, I'm just a humble transfer student."

"Poisoned like '_quicksilver_.' You could certainly be a foreign transfer student, but humble you're not. Your Japanese is flawless and you're speaking to the new '_Public Enemy Number One_'of the class, as if we were good acquaintances. Don't misunderstand me. Something's not right with this picture, isn't it, _Mek-Dowerru_-san?"

"_Oooo_, was that _Engrishu_? I like that very much."

The raven-haired girl set her hands upon her hips akimbo-style. "Hmph."

"Honestly, I wanted to congratulate you on such a spectacular job. I haven't been this entertained in years, and that little performance was wonderful; in fact, I believe its from an Hindu-Buddhist myth, the Man-bird deity's song. The children singing another great touch. You truly are an artist."

A song? She didn't remember any song.

"Oh, by the way, it's rude not to give your name when someone else has given theirs to you --- after you asked no less."

"You'll know my name soon enough."

"Yes, I'm certain I will, but in the mean time you've succeeded in getting just about every girl in this class to hate your guts --- or fear you. That girl who was bawling her eyes out was Konoe Konoka-"

"Repeat."

"Excuse me?"

"Say it again: Who. Was. That. Girl?"

"Konoe Konoka, the Headmaster's granddaughter." Evangeline raised a brow at the raven-haired girl, questioning if she was in her right mind. "You _did_ know about that _minor_, _little_, _miniscule_, _minute_ detail before you went ahead with this, didn't you?"

Kanako frowned in return. To be honest, she had not expected such a turn of events. "No, but --- this could be useful after all."

"Oh, my dear, dear _friend_, that child was the sweetest little thing this side of sugar. You just put a huge target on your back by instigating this incident. She's lived a very sheltered life, you know, and is generally quite popular with the students. In fact, she's the Secretary of the Class Committee. The blonde you told off earlier was the Class Representative of Two-A."

'_That child_'? Why would this girl say something like that? "Hmph, at least I think you're a _natural _blonde, unlike _somebody_."

"_Fufufufu_, aren't you the sprightly thing? I'm sure _Iincho_-san will be delighted (or apprehensive) of your addition to the class."

"Get to the point, _McDowell_-san."

"Interesting, your English is perfect, pronunciation and etcetera, spoken tonelessly just like an American."

"Get. To. The. Point."

"Fine, fine, I figured you'd be in need of some conspirators, that's all, even _friends _if you wish. Fighting an army by yourself is rather tiresome and lonesome. Besides, you've just made my day a very, very _happy_ occasion."

"I don't think I like that look in your eyes."

"You have a vendetta too, don't you? By making Konoka-san cry, you know this will mean only one thing: War."

Kanako scoffed smugly. "A vendetta? Hmph, who said anything about that?"

"Help me, help you, _Na_-_na_-_shi_-chan," Evangeline cooed ethereally, a silky smile on her lips.

On the first full moon to come, the Dark Evangel would make sure that the raven-haired girl joined the ranks of her unknowing _pactio_ partners. It was simply much to rare for her to encounter an individual of such quality that she could not read their passive thoughts with the few latent powers she retained in her human form. If she was in her true form, she could have certainly tried to probe the girl's mental defenses. As it stood, however, her dear little Nameless guarded her thoughts very well indeed.

She liked this insidious, sophisticated human girl; she really did, truly.

"Giving me a pet name already? How impetuous of you."

"Let's be _friends_. Besides, since you so conveniently decided to rent out my desk for your show, wouldn't you think that would be suitable reparation?"

The mastermind honestly wanted to laugh then, maybe even a little chuckle, but she held her tongue fast with deepening frown. Something about this girl was --- _off_; she could feel it! Her instincts screamed warning after warning that this beauteous girl-child was dangerous. Perhaps, the enemy of her enemies was not necessarily her friend, after all.

"Hmmm, I'll have to consider it, Evangeline A.K. McDowell-san," said Kanako as she moved to retrieve her satchel. It would be best to retreat for now to gather her thoughts. There was "the War," her disturbing vision, the girl in white, and now --- Evangeline A.K. McDowell; plenty of things to think about, of course. "Maybe you'll receive the answer you desire."

The blonde-haired girl gave a feral grin, flashing her perfect white teeth, as she watched her intriguing Nanashi slip gracefully away into the relative privacy of a corner by the window. "Fair enough, fair enough; I'll be waiting for you..."

...Just don't keep me waiting too long, my dear Nanashi-chan.

* * *

Class 2-A. 

Negi stared.

Class 2-A.

Negi stared lightly.

Class 2-A.

Negi stared moderately.

Class 2-A.

Negi stared hard.

Class 2-A.

Negi stared harder.

"Umm, Negi, are you okay?" Shizuna prodded with the barest hint of consternation.

The young magician yelped, leaping aside on reflex as he spun to face his newly appointed advisor. "AH! AH! AHHHH-! ...Oh wait, it's only you, Minamoto-san."

Wow, this was certainly a new experience. She had dealt with younger children before in her illustrious career, but Negi Springfield was clearly different from the norm. The fact of the matter was, she did not know whether to be offended or astonished that a ten-year-old would take her so lightly. All she could do was sigh inwardly, bemoaning what a handful the Springfields were; thank the Headmaster that he had assigned Takahata to settling in the elder sister and Negi's best friend. The attractive buxom blonde woman felt she was more than justified handing off such a grievous assignment to the ever-smiling man.

Besides, Nekane Springfield would "magick" the hell out of him before he even got the chance to ask for her number.

"Well, young man, you had me worried for a second there."

"Huh? What was I doing?"

"You were standing there with a very hard look on your face, staring at the I-D plate above for Class Two-A. I wondered if you were having a seizure."

"W-Wha? Minamoto-san?"

"Please, Shizuna-san will do. We're co-workers on the faculty after all, even though I'm technically your minder for the day."

"**Seriously**?" He sweated.

"Yes, you do realize that's what the Headmaster meant, didn't you?"

"Uhhhh, no --- not really, Mina...I mean, Shizuna-san."

"Oh, don't take it personally, Negi. The Headmaster did this to everyone, including myself, when we were first selected to be a part of this institution. He's very picky on who he signs up, you know. In fact, Konoe-san has been running this school long before you were born."

"You're positive it has nothing to do with my _Onee-_san, yes? I mean, she was pretty --- well --- _violent _in there. I never thought I'd see the day Nekane take a wallop to a senior citizen."

Now, it was her turn to sweat. "_Weeeeel_-ll, your _onee_-san's quite the protective woman for, I imagine, reasonable causes, yes?"

"Oh, that was nothing, Shizuna-san. You should've seen the time when-"

Hmmm, is it just me? Or is Negi trying to buy time? "Ahem, Negi, don't you have a class to teach?"

"Ah! Why --- uhh, yes. But what about those explosions earlier? Is everything..."

The blonde-haired woman smiled. Now, she was beginning to understand exactly his present intentions. "Negi, you wouldn't happen to be a little nervous by any chance, after your big declaration that you wouldn't fail this test?"

"Umm, actually, I am a --- _little bit_ --- nervous. All of this is so new to me," Negi admitted finally, adjusting his miniature spectacles out of habit. He did not expect to be found out so soon after, but then again, this woman has been doing this job at lot longer than him. Technically, she also had a teaching position from what he could recall vaguely from the faculty orientation, though he did not expect _her_ --- for, well, various reasons --- to end up becoming essentially his guidance counselor too.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine, and besides, your friend and your --- ahem --- _onee_-san will be going through the same thing as you."

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks a lot, Shizuna-san."

"It's been my pleasure, Negi."

"Oh, and --- I'd like to apologize on behalf of my _Onee_-san."

"Huh?"

"She did give you all a pretty rough time, but I assure you she has only the best of intentions. Her old _job_, you see, had her quite spun up, so..."

Shizuna giggled, as she held out the student list book given to her by Takahata, the former professor in charge of Class 2-A. "My-my, you're a very thoughtful young man, just like the Headmaster said. Here, you forgot to take this earlier in the middle of the excitement in his office."

"The Headmaster? Oh, uh, thank you," Negi thanked her, accepting the rather important notebook. "What did he say about me?"

"Negi, there's no need to raise the bar of your expectations any higher than they already are by wanting to know what the Headmaster thinks of you. You're a young man of extraordinary quality and extraordinary circumstances, and we're all right behind you, all right?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for your support, Shizuna-san."

She nodded, flashing him a maternal smile that set his confidence blazing. In a way, Shizuna Minamoto and his big sister were very much alike one another. They both seemed to know exactly how to make him feel better when he was nervous or was not feeling so confident in himself. "Good. Would you like a few more minutes to review the student list from Takahata-sensei's notebook, Negi?"

"No thanks, Shizuna-san," Negi beamed amiably, tucking the precious notebook deftly into the crook of his arm. "I think we've made the students all waited long enough this morning for classes to start. I'd say we're at least ten minutes behind schedule with all the excitement around here."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Ready to wing it then, Negi-_sensei_?"

"_Un_, let's go, Shizuna-sensei!"

Time to break a leg, old chap, so says the old maxim.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Oh, looks like this is going to be a tough fight for Kanako, but it seems she won't be so alone after all, eh? To all the fellows and gals who've reviewed and/or read thus far, thank you for your time. I'll try my best not to disappoint you guys and make this the best story possible!

I'd like to give a shout out to Mister havenoname one more time for catching my little screw up. To Mister namaru, I'll tell you right now that this is not possession, far from it in fact (nyah-nyah! XD). Kanako wasn't kidding when she said she was going to destroy Mahora Academy and everyone in it. To Mister Reviewer, I really hope you'll get around to reviewing again and be able to finish your train of thought; I'd really like to know what you have to say. To Mister M.Blade, you bet there's more where this came from! And last but not least, to Mister Necromonger, thanks for the kind words.

Remember, I'd love to hear from you readers and I am listening, I assure you. I can still use plenty of pointers and criticism to help improve the story, so don't hesitate to contact me or drop a review.

And so the show must go on! See you guys and gals again in a few days.

But before I go...

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

What's in a _Shinso_ or True Ancestor?

Okay, since I'm going to bringing in the guns and cannons from a lot of different worlds and universes, and then resynthesizing them altogether, I'll need to bring you folks up to speed (without giving away spoilers, of course) on the jargon and whatnot's of this uber-universe. The term _Shinso_ comes from Type-Moon's _Shingetsugan Tsukihime_, also known as Tsukihime, or Lunar Legend Tsukihime. A _Shinso_ or True Ancestor is like the equivalent of a first generation vampire from Vampire: The Masquerade, except insanely more powerful and they were literally born as vampires from the beginning.

You see, one distinctive characteristic in particular that really sets them apart from regular vampires or vampires you'll read and/or find in any other work of fiction is that True Ancestors, in this case, are originally the manifestation of Nature and the will of the Earth. True Ancestors were the ultimate beings created to control all life on Earth, but they themselves had a serious flaw inborn into them. For that particular reason, they end up expending much of their mighty powers just trying to suppress that flaw.

I won't say anything else, but I think that ought to give you guys and gals a rough idea of how much more powerful Evangeline is in this uber-universe. XD

_Tsudzuku_!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 09:

Class 2-A: Reflexes

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Setsuna Sakurazaki was **not **amused. 

Never mind that her normally peaceable routine had been completely shattered this morning by a new glaring thorn that had ensconced itself firmly into the hearts and minds of the entirety of her fellow classmates. Never mind that the new glaring thorn had played a dastardly hand in making the most important person to her cry with great anguish (although she would see to it --- _personally _to right that particular wrong very shortly, indeed). Never mind that the new glaring thorn had masterminded and set into motion already some insidious plot. Never mind many things, in fact.

However, what she could not stand was the brewing tension in the air, a rope held sickeningly taut on the verge of snapping.

If there was one thing she knew she could count on, it was Takamichi Takahata to be punctual. Takahata-sensei was never _late_; he just liked to make a grand spectacle out of his entrance. To see the day that he was TEN minutes late to class (and counting) was simply much too disturbing.

It seems I'm going to look forward to cutting the root of that evil flower, the raven-haired girl mused to herself, taking a brief stealthy glance back at her target. With her book bag set on the floor beside her, the nameless mastermind appeared to be off in meditation, leaning back coolly against the wall in the back of the classroom by the windows.

Normally, she would not have cared for such a trivial concern. Such things usually took care of themselves in their own due time; however, this girl had made a serious error by involving her charge. Though the girl could not even remember her (or so it seemed), it was probably for the best that she could not in the long run. The job of a _Yojimbo_ was a thankless and lonely, and best conducted out of impersonal anonymity. She was still amazed that the clan leaders chose her to see to this tremendous task.

What were their intentions? Were they testing her loyalty? What could it be?

Or perhaps, was she just a decoy?

Setsuna shook her head, berating herself for having such disloyal suspicions. I've already been on this mission for three years, and nothing beyond the norm is going to happen! I'm lunging at shadows over nothing. The spirit activity in Mahora-_ku_ is the same as it always has been. The Great Seal and the auxiliary seals are still in place. There is nothing to fear, absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

"Hey, look! Someone's coming in! Quiet down, girls!" shouted one of her classmates excitedly.

Finally, Takahata-sensei decided to show up. He must have been preparing quite a while for this year's "First Day of Punctuality Week Baptism Prank." The dark brown-eyed girl wondered if he would be able to manage another of his most curious dodges to date yet, and this year's prank was an infernal multi-stage trap too. She would wager this would at least be somewhat entertaining.

Then again --- there had been plenty of _entertainment _this morning alone already.

The door opened loudly with a crisp slide, baring exactly the sort of confident energy that the bespectacled English professor would have used on any given day. As always his cordial greeting would echo through the air as he stepped into the classroom in the same deft motion; however, it was precisely here when disaster struck. Instead of Takahata's easy and often playful baritone, a voice that they had come to know by heart...

...A young boy's tenor called out to them, sending all eyes towards the door.

"Good..."

It was like watching a movie in slow motion. The sorrel-haired --- _child _stepped through the door, bedecked with a pair of small spectacles, a matching set of blue trousers and a tailored blue suit fit for his small frame, and beige colored dress shoes. He could have been Takamichi Takahata Jr. for all they knew, and a certain _extra_ dusty blackboard eraser was falling fast on his unsuspecting head, guided by the sure hand of gravity.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), the Big Lady upstairs had other plans in mind.

"...Morning..."

There was a cutting whistle of air, something moving swiftly, across the classroom. A silvery gray blur that glimmered briefly as it flew by towards the opened door, so fast that Setsuna could barely see it at all. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end, her instincts smashing roughly against the hastily constructed cage of self-restraint. She could feel cold chills running up her, as the speeding object seemed to appear right before the boy, her mind racing what she should do. There was no way she could possibly...

"Cla-!"

Thunk!

The bespectacled boy clamped up suddenly with a flinch, his entire body tensing up, his shoulders shrugging up rigid. It was almost like a gunshot --- that _terrible_ noise. He held his breath, his face a mask of anxious terror, not wishing to know what had happened. Was he dead? Was he alive? He did not want to know. The boy wanted to cling onto the illusion that this moment was an instance of eternity, a moment where time stood still.

Slowly, his senses returned, inch by inch. There was the cool feel of ambient air being fed into the room by the air conditioning ducts against his hot trembling skin. Something soft and small, lots of them, like particles brushing against his flinching face. He could hear his heart again, blood pounding in his ears, a hushed wheeze emanating through his nostrils, taking brief gasps of air. There was not a sound, not a sound at all, except one thing.

There was a persistent ringing hum in the air, to his right and above him. It was like... It was like something vibrating really quickly, a bizarre harmonic rhythm that was slowly --- slowly dying down. What could it be he asked himself?

Intrigued and a little frightened as he really hope it was not his head or something worse hanging there, he pushed forth with his wavering sense of mortality and peeked out with the corner of his eye. The transformation from cold fear to the stunned awe that the students sitting in the classroom shared was instantaneous.

Embedded into the section of the wall beside the door, having penetrated straight through the painted over plywood and the concrete base beneath, was a polished gray steel ruler. Minutes after its bone crushing impact, its length still undulated with what little energy it retained from its forceful flight, and skewered on the end of it was a dusty blackboard eraser, clouded with a puff of white chalk. This was the sight that left so many speechless and slack jawed in stunned wonder.

Amazing.

Absolutely amazing.

Fast.

So very fast.

Setsuna had never seen anything like it as she sat stock still at her desk, with a rare astonished look that spoke a thousand words on her normally reserved face. What power; what speed; and most importantly, what control! It would not have mattered if the thrower had all the power or all the speed in the world. Too much power would have sliced the eraser in half or caused the steel ruler to deflect itself upon impact. Too much speed would have dealt an ineffective blow that would have scattered the chalk in the filled dusty eraser into a huge fine mess.

Without control, everything else was meaningless brute force.

This was true grace, and amazingly accomplished with such a clumsy tool too. Steel rulers had a tendency to bend and wobble when force was applied or by the virtue of their inherently flexible construction. The lack of an aerodynamic shape did not help matters either. Whoever threw this was no ordinary student that much was for sure. Now the question was, who could have it been?

Fei Kuu, Student #12, who sat two seats behind her, was absolutely out of the question. Even though she had the honor of being dubbed as part of the Martial Arts Elite Four of Class 2-A, the copper-skinned girl was a reputed Chinese martial artist who excelled in hand-to-hand fighting. She had excellent motor reflexes and control, but this sort of a feat was beyond her expertise. Besides, the steel ruler had come flying through from Setsuna's left and not her right.

Was it Student #20, Kaede Nagase? She had heard rumors about the laidback girl reputedly being a ninja of some sort, not to mention she too had been dubbed as a part of the Martial Arts Elite Four of Class 2-A. Her vision, in fact, was perfect. Growing up apparently, she picked up a strange habit of keeping her eyes closed or squinting like a _kitsune_ quite often. The Elite Four, of course, was something of an ongoing and off-going joke. Some people really needed to stop playing _Yu-Gi-Mon _so much.

What about the direction of where the steel ruler had come from exactly? pondered Setsuna as her expression melted back into its familiar reserved contemplation. Nagase-san could have certainly thrown it since she was sitting from to my left, three seats over. No, it couldn't be her either. The angle is too shallow, which leaves...

Mana Tatsumiya, Student #18; Mana was a --- _touchy_ subject. The raven-haired girl had picked up something of an off-the-wall rivalry with the only daughter of the Tatsumiya family who also ran the Tatsumiya Shrine right here in Mahora City. She supposed that if she did not have long outstanding debt accumulated in the tens and thousands of yen with Mana, they might have gotten along just fine. Together, they could spend hours arguing the finer points of swordsmanship and marksmanship, battle tactics, and such, like a bunch of old comrades from some distant war.

The debt, however, was a sour point, not to mention Mana's strange, hypnotic amber eyes... Or were they lilac-hued now? Ugh, the girl absolutely gave her a headache! Still, she was the closest thing to a colleague around here, so the _yojimbo_ was thankful for the small graces. Mana had a penchant for darts, billiards, _anmitsu_, and --- well, puppies. The girl sat four seats to the left and three down from Setsuna's left, and she had been dubbed one of the Martial Arts Elite Four of Class 2-A.

The raven-haired closed her eyes, masking the deep frown that was no doubt surfacing in them. But Tatsumiya-san wasn't the one either; I know it. The angle is too shallow still and I've seen her go to _work _before. She certainly likes difficult shots, but this borders on the absurd. By observation, Tatsumiya-san is in the correct relative area, except the show was taken back even further. Which means-!

Setsuna swiveled about in her seat, long since free from the lethargic limbo of stunned awe that her classmates were in and gazed at the unfeeling face of the culprit. Any doubt she might have had about today getting anymore interesting were dashed right then, a look of wide-eyed surprise echoing on her face despite her best efforts to stem her emotion.

This was simply unbelievable.

It was the sinister Nameless Girl, with raven hair much like herself except she preferred red ribbons and had tied her long hair into a ponytail from the nape of her graceful neck. She stood completely still, like a statue with its right hand drawn out in a perfect throw, her opened satchel lying discarded by her feet. Her face was an emotionless mask, hazel brown eyes betraying nothing and colder than death.

"Hey, it's her! She's the one!" shouted a voice.

Suddenly, it was like a repeat of some odd twenty minutes ago, all over again. All eyes clamped down immediately on the quarrelsome mystery girl, a majority of students actually standing up from their seats in order to get a better look. Everybody wanted to see the person who had managed this feat as the din of discussion and pointed whispers drowned out the once stilted ambience. Even Student #3, Kazumi Asakura, had gone as far as to dig out her brand new camera, snapping photos at a kilometer per minute.

Little did they all know that the person who was most surprised was Kanako Urashima herself. There was terrible war of hearts and minds being waged for control of her very soul within her own body, each sided using more horrible weapons than the last. Ethics and morals, compassion and logic; why did she intervene? Her body had moved on its own accord before she even realized it. She knew that it was a relative custom for students to prank teachers, and she was going to take such a thing to a whole new level.

Then this little boy showed up out of nowhere.

Most girls might have professed adoration for children, but the raven-haired girl's case, she had no such infatuation for them. She had been one herself and children could be just as rotten as adults. There was no difference. It was simply just a matter of thinking on a different scale. So why did she expose herself so foolishly by intervening now? How could such an absurdly righteous action serve her purpose to bring Mahora Academy to its knees?

What was wrong with her?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why couldn't she find the answers?

I have to leave this place now. I have to go now! thought Kanako sharply with increasing agitation. She could feel it, the sound of her heart picking up the pace with each excited thud, as the eyes of these girls tried to pierce the cold armor she wore. They'll see right through my mask, if I don't leave now. I want them to hate me, to fear me, dammit! That's the role they're supposed to play. I'm the enemy and they will try to destroy me. They _will _because this is the way it has to be!

Out of the corner of her eye, the raven-haired girl could see Evangeline watching her closely with a most disturbing expression. She had changed completely from her initial awe and reclined smoothly into a silky smile, an unerring gleam in her indigo eyes. The foreign girl had seen something she had liked without a doubt.

Kanako inwardly cringed at the ugly thought, as she lowered her arm and strode forwards with a smooth, graceful gait befitting of a dancer. Had she given away too much? It was bad enough that a severe crack had opened up in her assumed persona, but had she also shed light on matters forbidden to be spoken of outside her family as well? Would her dear brother be angry? Would they have to move again?

Moving away from Tokyo, huh? Suddenly, the thought of moving away from this wretched metropolis did not seem such a bad idea anymore. She was sick of it all, sick of hiding, sick of running, and sick of living up to the "Great Expectations" set forth by the people of this wretched land. All Kanako wanted was to be herself truly and stay by her brother's side, together always, just like they had promised.

The world be damned for she cared nothing for it.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

See, I told you guys I'd be back again in a few days. The war goes on and Negi makes a big appearance at last! And where will we go from here? Well, that's something only I know to be exact, but you guys got plenty of rail left to ride on, I assure you.

I'd like to thank the readers once more who have read and/or reviewed thus far. There wouldn't be much fun in writing a story if nobody's paying attention to what you got to say, so thank you all for your support. As before do not hesitate to drop me a line or a review anytime. You can even use the reviews as a way to discuss the plot thus far, if you wish. I don't have a problem answers questions as long as we don't go into spoiler territory, if you know what I mean. The Big Man upstairs is listening very keenly and he wants to know what's on your mine. Big shoutouts here to His Lordship namaru (psst! Did you get my e-mail) and to the man Sir Havenoname!

Anyways, look forward to the future! I'll be back in a few days, same interval roughly; you get the picture!

But before I _vamos_ out of here...

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 10:

Class 2-A: Got NERF?

"Wow. Well, at least, they're original."

_Tsudzuku_!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 10:

Class 2-A: Got NERF?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Are you all right, _Sensei_?" the raven-haired girl addressed the suit-clad boy without hesitation and without any feeling at all. "You weren't hurt, yes?" 

He was curious thing to the eye, so young and another new face with no name to her. Assuming that he was a professor was a completely wild guess, but judging by the way a certain bespectacled blonde-haired woman was standing virtually paralyzed, it was a very good deduction. She had only met Shizuna Minamoto briefly, but with the way, she was nearly sweating bullets over a child spoke a thousand explanations, which was more than enough for Kanako. After all, she was not a genius for nothing.

"Y-Yes, quite _alroight_," the bespectacled boy stuttered nervously in slightly slurred British English, an unexpected turn of events. He probably did not even realizing he was doing it, but she was completely content to reply to him in perfect toneless American English.

"Pardon my transgression, Professor. You were about to fall victim to a ritual prank, courtesy of my peer, and I believe, you were not the target they were expecting in the slightest."

"You-you-! You speak ENGLISH?"

"Of course, the language of commerce and the Digital age; it's only a given that I would know."

"Uh, well, your English is --- p-perfect. I didn't-"

"Excuse me," Kanako bid the boy as she stepped aside and moved towards the embedded steel ruler. She grasped it with a single hand, wrapping her slender fingers adeptly against its length, and was surprised it was hot to the touch. It was not hot enough to burn her hand, of course, but...

The sorrel-haired boy looked on with consternation, ignoring the sudden hushed silence that enveloped Takahata's soon to be former classroom. "Um, hey, you're not going to-"

She gave a smooth powerful pull, uttering not a noise or sound, that seemed absolutely effortless to her and dislodged the steel ruler with the black eraser still skewered on it. Stepping back in the same graceful fluid motion, they could all see the cracks splintering loudly throughout the isolated section of the wall before the entire face all came crumbling down in a messy heap. The exposed steel mesh frame was all that remained behind from the pile of debris.

Fortunately, the entire wall itself had not come down.

Kanako regarded her steel ruler briefly, noting that its structure was oddly in perfect condition even at the tip where it had impacted dead on into the dusty blackboard eraser and then the wall. Pulling off the blackboard eraser from where it was stuck in the middle of the steel ruler, she also noted that it was intact as well, minus a noticeable slit in its center. Questions were already coming to mind as to how she managed to accomplish such a feat. She was good but not this good, the last time she checked.

"I believe, you'll be needing that shortly, Professor." Wordlessly, she handed the dusty blackboard eraser to the boy, before tucking away her steel ruler into the inner pockets of her school uniform's blazer. "Oh, and Minamoto-_sensei_, you can stop staring at my back now; you have a job to do too, don't you?"

The buxom blonde-haired woman standing in the doorway promptly spluttered unintelligibly, as if she were a restarting computer. Shizuna Minamoto was still in something of a state of shock. Never before in her entire teaching career had she seen something like **that **happen in a classroom. The Headmaster must have been off his rocker when he decided to enroll --- wait, who was this girl anyway? She certainly looked familiar but Shizuna could not put a name to her face at all.

"T-Thank you, I guess," the sorrel-haired boy replied tentatively, speaking to Kanako now in impressively fluent Japanese. "My name is-"

"Excuse me, there's one more thing I need to do. I noticed another --- _booby trap _on the way over, and I don't think you would like to fall prey to this next one," she told him in Japanese as well, before stepping away from his side and towards the teacher's desk.

Ignoring the multitude of prying eyes watching her every moved in an unnerving silence, Kanako directed her gaze towards, her keen hazel eyes searching for the minute gleam she had seen just moments ago. The weakness of especially thin and near-invisible trip wires was that they were manufactured from specialized industrial materials, which had to be lightweight, strong, and applicable for practical purposes. This left a small library of materials that were available towards that purpose, and considering she was dealing with complacent junior high students on a limited budget, it was easy to know what they would be using.

Amusing; this is a curious sight, the raven-haired girl thought to herself as she discovered the gleam at last. With the current angle of the sun in the morning, it was not possible to locate the tripwire by its shadow. It seems my opponents are quite ingenious in their own way. They actually had the gall to use fiber optic cables, treated with an additional chemical agent to make them completely transparent.

Kanako was tempted to set off the tripwire right there, but before she did, she contemplated whether the prankster(s) would have had enough time to set up a multi-wire booby trap system. She had taken, unfortunately, something of a cat nap earlier, so she would not have known how long the perpetrator(s) had been in the room. Twenty minutes would have been plenty of time to set up a booby trap of some sophistication for her. There was no other choice but to try her luck.

Crouching down, she grabbed a hold of the tripwire, breathed deeply, and leapt back, yanking the wire clean out of its place. The raven-haired girl managed to luckily clear the blast area as panels in the ceiling promptly fell open, dousing the area around the teacher's desk with frigid water. Simultaneously, more panels in the back of the room opened up, revealing rows and rows of NERF action blasters and several NERF missile launchers, a considerable number of which were pointed at the students too.

"GIRLS! Take cover!" shouted one of the students, which sounded oddly familiar. Kanako reckoned she really needed to figure out who it was because she had distinct feeling that it really was the same person shouting out every bloody time!

There was a commotion of feminine screams and shrieks as the students hit the deck, using their desks as cover. All the while, the NERF arsenal automatically unloaded an incredible hail of NERF darts and missiles all over the place, riddling the classroom full of soft spongy cylinders. This went on for several minutes until finally the NERF action blasters ran out of ammunition. Amazingly, not a single dart had managed to hit the three people standing near the door to the classroom.

Kanako managed to hold back a sweatdrop, maintaining her signature poker face with Herculean effort. Perhaps she had underestimated what her opponents could do, after all. Her exploding trashcans prank clearly lacked the immediate shock and awe effect this "NERF Barrage" had displayed. She would definitely have to rethink her strategy from now on.

Her two "companions," Shizuna and the boy, on the other hand were not so inclined to self-restraint, both of whom were wearing matching sweatdrops on the sides of their heads. They stared openly in bewildered wonder at the "destruction" left behind in the wake of NERF Barrage. There was no way a human being could humanly dodge that many NERF darts and missiles flying through the air. No spot had been left untouched, except for where they stood.

"Wow, Shizuna-sensei, Japanese girls can be really scary," the bespectacled boy remarked to the older woman with a visible shiver in his voice.

Minamoto Shizuna was mortified beyond imagination, barely holding back the throbbing vein of anger that threatened to mar her beautiful face. "Y-Yes; in fact, I'm quite surprised how Takahata-sensei manages to survive something like this on a daily basis."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, he often talks about the antics of Class Two-A in the break room."

"Wow. Well, at least, they're original," the boy conceded with a helpless laugh.

"Hmm, I think something's coming out of the wreckage, _Sensei_," Kanako informed them both. She indicated them towards a head of pink hair bobbing above the rim of the first desk in the second row.

"Oi! Fumika-_CHAN_! Are you alive?" shouted the girl loudly in a tomboyish, yet strangely cute voice.

Three rows over to the left and three seats down from the second row, another head of pink hair bobbed up above her NERF dart riddled desk. Unlike the first one who had her hair out in twin ponytails, the second girl had her hair in twin buns, wrapped in a pair decorative Chinese style hair wraps with matching red ribbons tied in too. She also spoke in a much more feminine and still incomprehensible cute voice. The absolutely adorable effect was not lost at all even though she was shouting across the room.

"_Hai_! Fuuka-_ONEECHAN_!"

"That's great to hear!"

"Ummm, Fuuka, don't you think we kind of over did it?"

"Nonsense! Even though that '_Demon Girl_' found us out, our plan still went off great! Operation Blaster Punctuality Week was a success! Kids will remember the Tricks Trio for years to come! We'll be heroes, Fumika!"

"Okay, um, what happened to Kasuga-san?"

"Hey, you're right! I almost forgot about, Kasu-kun. **_OOOOIIIIII_**! KASU-KUN! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

One row over from Fuuka and three seats down, a quivering hand marked by several NERF darts weakly emerged above the rim of her desk with a groan. It seemed that the last member of the Tricks Trio had finally revealed herself.

"Ughhhhh..."

"Oi, Kasu-kun! You don't sound too good over there!"

"Can you --- please --- stop shouting? I can --- hear you --- just --- fine."

"Okay, Kasu-kun!"

"Ugghhh..."

"Kasuga-san, are you alright?"

"Noooo..."

"Oi, what happened? Speak to me, Kasu-kun!"

"I've been --- **hit**. A lot."

"Oh dear, Kasuga-san!"

"Man down..."

"Huh?"

"I mean --- _woman_ down, err ---- _girl_ down."

"Hang in there, Kasu-kun! The Tricks Trio never leaves one of our own behind!"

"You're --- still --- shouting?"

"Yup, Kasu-kun!"

"Ughhhh, can you --- stop calling me --- Kasu-kun already? Kasuga-san. Kasuga-chan. Heck --- even Kasu-chan, sounds better. Aghhh... I feel --- like a _guy_ --- when you say --- that."

"What?"

"Fuuka, I think this might be really serious."

"What HAPPEN?"

"Um, somebody set up us the bomb. We get signal."

"What!"

"Main screen turn on."

"It's YOU!"

"How --- are you --- gentlemen! Ughhh... All your base --- are belong --- to us."

"WHAT YOU SAY!"

"You are --- on the way --- to destruction. You have no --- chance to -- survive --- make your time. HA --- HA --- HA --- HA...ughhh."

"Take off every 'ZIG'! You know what you doing. Move 'ZIG,'" Fuuka shouted excitedly as she suddenly leapt up to her feet, reveling in the glory of the moment. "FOR GREAT JUSTICE! _OOSH_-Huh?"

The gig was up, she realized with a black and blue sinking feeling. Towering above her was a very irate Shizuna-sensei, complete with black thunderheads flashing overhead that cast an aura of impending doom upon anyone with her area of influence. The pink-haired girl managed a sweatdrop.

Oh, of all the dumb luck at a time like this! "Oh, good morning, Sh-Shizuna-sensei."

"Hello there, Narutaki Fuuka, glad of you to reveal yourself at last to us," Shizuna replied in clipped tones. "You two can come out too, Narutaki Fumika and Misora Kasuga, not unless you want to spend extra time with me in detention."

"D-DeTENTION?" Fumika cried as she appeared as well, wearing an anguished look on her face. It was easy to tell by their shared looks that she and her sister were twins.

Kasuga dragged herself up to her feet with a resigned groaned, and she was noticeably covered in NERF darts. Even though her short spiky brown hair was in a rather boyish hairstyle, her unassuming feminine demeanor was anything but tomboyish. "Ughhh... I wonder --- if we should change our name to --- _The Three Stooges_, instead?"

"Hey, Kasu-kun! Have some pride; we of the Tricks Trio stick together through boom and bust!"

"I wish --- we'd _bust_ a little bit less often. Darn that Takahata-sensei, what a nut."

"Don't feel bad, Kasuga-san, I'm sure we'll get him one of these days."

Kanako looked on emotionlessly without a word, the flares of guilt and envy traveling down the empty chasm in her heart. How carefree these people could be, and it was exactly these threads that bound them together that she would burn. Often she wished she had not been born with such gifts, but without them, she would not be who she was today. She would burn them all and Konoemon Konoe will suffer the consequences for stealing her away.

"_KORA_! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted a more --- _intensely_ familiar voice, accompanied by an irate ring of bells. "HAS THIS WHOLE SCHOOL GONE MENTAL?"

It was all Kanako could do not to smile, as she felt her resolve steel itself once more.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Cheers around for comic relief! Yeah, things were getting way too hot and heavy up in here, so I figured we could all use a break. Then again, if you've read the Negima! manga, you know where this comes from roughly. Oh, and hey, I'm back again, aren't I?

To guys and gals who've read and/or reviewed thus far, I give you all a big thank you for taking the time aside to read through this story. One of the many big highlights of "Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air" is coming up real soon, and I know you all have been on edge, just waiting for it to happen finally. I get the feeling you're going to love it or you're going to hate it completely, but hey, I'm shooting for the Moon here, so I won't feel too bad if I end up in the stars instead.

I think I did a decent job with the Narutaki twins and Kasuga Misora granted the limited amount of material to work with, i.e. the Twins at least have one issue dedicated to them but all Kasuga ever gets is cameo appearances in the odd frame. I'd really appreciate it if you guys and gals can give me some thoughts on where I am at with them, so please feel free to use that Review button! XD Again, J-Easy wants to hear from you folks so don't hesitate to drop him an e-mail, review, whatever; it's all in the grand pursuit making this the best Negima/Love Hina super crossover fic possible! It's gonna be EPIC!

Now, I want to give a shout to the great folks who reviewed last episode/chapter. To the Man with the Golden Pen, Agent Havenoname, I know I shouldn't say this but if there is a God (which I am sure there is and it has to be a _She_. No way I'm worshipping some Dude God)_ --- _Keitaro/Tsuruko action _will _happen among many other things. Trust me, I ain't afraid to blow the fence apart on any side as long as I can see that it can work realistically, which just means a ton of character development. There's few things I hate more than rushed character relationships.

To His Epitome of Cool with the Red9, Mister RedPBass, glad you like it and if you found Kanako aggravating earlier, then I did my job well. She's supposed to be contradictory like that, you see. Oh, and dude, take it easy and enjoy the story. There's no need to rush through the episodes (unless you're really busy), you know?

To the Count of Monte Cristo (no pun intended), Master namaru, I'll give you a little tid bit right now that there's more than meets the eyes happening in Mahora City right now. Keep that super cool imagination of yours rolling, man. And yeah, Setsuna's definitely protective of Konoka for --- various reasons. Neheheheheh!

Well, you all can look forward to seeing me again in another few days as usual, so be right there!

But before I go _Supaaaaaaaaaaa FREAKY DEAKY AUTHOR NINJA VANISH-JUTSU! _out of here...

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 11:

Class 2-A: The Fight

"It's undoubtedly a practical style, an ancient art designed to _kill _with one strike, to an end a fight quickly and thoroughly. ...You weren't planning on trying to kill me --- were you?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 11:

Class 2-A: The Fight

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"_KORA_! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted a more --- _intensely_ familiar voice, accompanied by an irate ring of bells. "HAS THIS WHOLE SCHOOL GONE MENTAL?" 

The auburn-haired girl, Asuna Kagurazaka, rose out from underneath the NERFriddled desk,and boy was she a sight to behold. From head to toe, she was covered in NERF darts and missiles, making her look like she was some albino human porcupine with red and yellow quills. It was a rather humorous sight, much too good to be left in memory alone; a realization that a certain _paparazzi_ came to as well, sneaking out her camera for a few stealthy snap shots.

With an angry roar, Asuna shook off the darts and marched off directly to confront Shizuna-sensei. No one was the wiser to the choked plea, "Asuna...", coming from underneath her desk, as the other students emerged out of hiding to watch the escalating drama.

"What's going on, _sensei_? Where's is _HE_?"

"A-Ah, Kagurazaka-kun, do please calm down. Everything's under control, really," the blonde-haired woman offered helplessly, as she put upher hands in an assuaging gesture.

"**EVE**-rything's under control? _HELL_-looooooo! This is _ME_, Shizuna-sensei, not _buyyyyyyyyy_-ing it. I've just about had it up to _here_, do you understand me?"

"Well..."

"Do you have any **IDEA **at all what's been happening this morning? We've been sitting here doing nothing for the past fifty minutes since school started! I'm not paying my tuition to be put through this kind of bull!"

"Kagurazaka-kun, I'm sure we can-"

"Oh, but it gets better!" Asuna roared as she leveled her index finger offhand at Kanako. "Do **YOU** wanna know what that girl over there has been doing since this morning? She's been raising Hell, that's what! First, that crack pot prank with the exploding trashcans-"

"Kagurazaka-kun, really we-"

"I'm not **FINISHED**! Then she has the nerve to prance in here like she owns the place, talking down to us like we're **dirt**, and I'm **NOT** going to stand for it, Shizuna-sensei. I **WON'T** accept this!"

"Uhhh..."

"Now, where is _Takahata_-_sensei_? He's supposed to be here, teaching class, and if he doesn't do something about this mess, then I will! Ugh! This school is _crazy_!" Asuna finished her furious rant with a huff.

It was precisely then that disaster struck and the road to Hell began in earnest.

Maybe he spoke up out of purely good intentions, but in retrospect, the bespectacled boy should have honestly kept his mouth shut, "Um, actually I think I can explain his absence."

"Who --- AAAAHHHHHHH! It's you, that _gaijin_ twerp who was with that crazy woman and the other girl. You're the one who blew my clothes off!"

"Oh my goodness, it's you that really mean girl who walloped me on the head when I told you were going to be heartbroken."

"_Grrrr_, how'd you like to be BROKEN?"

"Nuh-Nuh-Not so much, _ojou-san_!"

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic, you little TWERP?"

"No, no! I already told you that I'm kind of psychic, and your future-"

"Your future is looking pretty short, just like you!"

Ah...geez, it's just like this morning. "Well..."

"Where's Takahata-sensei, twerp? And what's with the blue suit get-up? You're dressed like your some kind of teacher. Shouldn't you still be in elementary school, kid?"

Geez, of all the nerve, I think I might be allergic to criticism! This girl's got some serious anger issues, the boy thought to himself, as he felt his patience beginning to fray somewhat at the edges. "Look, my name's Ne-! I mean, Springfield Negi. I'm Takahata-sensei's replacement, and I'll be teaching English to Class Two-A for the remainder of the third semester."

Silence; complete, utter dead silence enveloped the classroom in an instant.

"What. Did. You. Say?" the auburn-haired girl murmured in a dangerous tone, tearing her punitive gaze away from Shizuna-sensei to Negi. There was an odd light in her eyes, a spark of something.

Negi gulped under the intense pressure of those scrutinizing mismatched eyes. They had never taught or rehearsed for a situation like this during his teacher cadet classes. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, the chill of cold fear running up his spine. Something bad was about to happen.

"I-I --- well..."

"Say it! Do NOT make me repeat myself, you little brat!"

Anger: yes, it was the spark he saw in her eyes.

"I'm --- I'm Takahata-sensei's replacement. He's --- He's not been fired, or something like that! It's just that --- well, I-!"

Asuna saw red; anger exploded into an irrational rage. No amount of reason could have reached her then. All she understood was that something precious to her was being taken away from her, and she did not appreciatethis turn of eventsin the slightest. She had taken more than enough bull for one day. This was the last straw, and she was going start things off by...

Suddenly, a black figure appeared through the red haze of her vision, confronting her warpath without a flinch of fear. Wait, were those golden eyes? A cat's eyes? A wolf's eyes? No, she was just imagining things. She already knew those hazel brown eyes: haughty, condescending, and cold. They belonged to that nameless girl.

"And what do you think you're doing, Kagurazaka Asuna?"

There was not an ounce of feeling in that voice of hers, but it felt every bit like poison to Asuna's ears. She did NOT like this girl, and just to let that snob know it, she snarled back in reply:

"Is _this _part of your game too? Huh? Did you do something to Takahata-sensei? Is that why this little brat is taking his job?"

"My, my, whatever could you mean?"

"Move."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, '_MOVE_'! You're not a stuck-up, snotty little snob _AND_ deaf too, are you?"

"_Ho_, someone's in a bad mood. How scary, but more importantly, how --- _intriguing_. Tell me, would you and _Ta_-_ka_-_ha_-_ta_-_sen_-_sei_ have a kind of _special_ relationship by any chance?"

"What!"

"Those bells you wear so proudly, not exactly the norm when it comes to accessories for young women nowadays, especially not big _COW_ bells."

Asuna stared wide-eyed in shock. This was new. This was _new _and completely out of freaking line. That girl did NOT just say-!

"Oh, sorry, did I just hit a nerve? Hm, I think I did. I never figured he'd be the _type_, but with the things I've heard and the things I've seen... _Fufufu_, it's not exactly hard to believe."

"_Teme_..."

"I wonder, are the bells so he can know you're coming? Or-"

Red turned into crimson blood.

The movement was quick, much too quick for ordinary eyes to follow. One red, one black, and instantly they blurred together as a forceful blue shockwave of air erupted outwards from the clashing forces. The glass windows in the classroom and several more in the exposed hallway shattered outwards with a shrieking crash that drowned out the surprised and panicked screams from the students. Desks shifted and swerved as violent air whipped past them. Yet as quickly as it had happened, the terrifying maelstrom was over.

At the epicenter of the blast, there were only two people left standing. Negi sat huddled against the wall with a look of shock, his askew spectacles fortunately spared by the traumatic shockwave of air. Shizuna, of course, was not so fortunate and had been laid out on the floor, but she was conscious and did not appear to be seriously hurt other than a little roughed up. Her spectacles though had not survived the ordeal as well, sporting a ugly superficial crack in the right lens.

Asuna stared in wonder of her own fist, pupils dilating shakily as her mind struggled to grasp what had just happened; now that her rage had been released at last. Her body had moved before she had even thought less than a penny. It was --- she...

"Tsk, tsk! That was dangerous, not to mention impressive --- and recklessly _stupid_," a cold familiar voice admonished her.

Oh my God, no way! There's no way she could've-!

Clamped down firmly upon her wrist was a slender hand, as her fist hovered a hand's length away from the emotionless face of her hated enemy. Asuna found was bereft of any words to describe her outrage at many things, and the worst part was that the raven-haired girl did not even appear the slightest bit fazed by her unconscious attack. Just a little bit more and that girl would not have been so smug anymore. No, she would be in the hospital for a long while to come.

"What's the matter? You look surprised, but then again, it's typical of a brute like you, thinking with your fists first."

"_Kisama_! How'd-"

"That was _hakkyoku_-_ken_ or Ba Ji Quan, the Eight Extreme Fists, a form of Wushu that appeared roughly during the Ming dynasty in China. Ba Ji Quan is a direct, linear style using fist strikes for close fighting, which appears simple, but at its peak can deliver the power of a cannon or a battering ram in a single blow."

"How did you-"

"It's undoubtedly a practical style, an ancient art designed to _kill _with one strike, to end a fight quickly and thoroughly. ...You weren't planning on trying to kill me --- were you?"

Asuan flinched with a gasp, paling visibly. "W-What?" Her punch, her body; she had not been trying to do _that_, was she? No! Of course not, the whole idea was ridiculous!

"Ba Ji Quan is a ferocious style, appearing easy to learn due to its simplistic nature, yet in reality, it's extraordinarily difficult to master. Going by the Taekwando rank system of belts for the sake of comparison, your power is worthy of a fourth-_dan_ black belt, an instructor level, but your technique and focus --- is weak, just a red _keub_. On the former, I could be wrong as you might just have an absurd amount of _chakra_, an overflowing river bursting through a dam."

_Chakra_? What's this girl talking about? Doesn't she mean _ki_? Whatever, she's definitely not an ordinary person. "You --- you're not-!"

"However, such reckless _abuse_ of your own power." The nameless girl smirked. "I wonder, what would your _shishou_ think? Then again, this was all the result of poor training and a _pitiful _excuse for a pupil."

Asuna snarled indignantly, feeling her anger beginning to build itself once again. "Let go of me!"

"_Ho_, such strong and supple wrists, like a man's --- you're really quite unusual for a girl. No wonder your Ba Ji Quan is so strong. Still, hypothetically, what would happen if I did..."

"Let go! I'm warning you-"

"..._this_," the raven-haired girl finished, a disturbing red gleam in her hazel brown eyes for an instant.

The blood-curling scream must have shaken the building to its foundations. Asuna howled like a woman possessed, clawing at her captured arm in agony, as wisps of hissing white steam sifted through the sleeve of her blazer. The students and teachers could only watched, transfixed by the incomprehensible horror taking place right in front of their stricken eyes. This spectacle could not have possibly been real, but it was happening!

"So, how does it feel, _Asuna-chan_? It _hurts_, doesn't it?"

My --- My arm! It hurts so much! Why?

"Look into my eyes, Kagurazaka Asuna. It's only fair that you experience what your victims, those weaker than yourself experience when you _abuse_ your power. You were planning on dragging Springfield-sensei --- kicking, screaming, and all --- straight to the Headmaster to make your _little_ demands, yes?"

It burns! It's like everything inside my arm is burning from the inside out! Help! Somebody help me! Takahata-sensei!

"I said, '_look into my eyes_,' brat!" hissed Kanako as her free hand lunged forwards with the precise frightening speed of a striking viper, grabbing a hold of Asuna's throat.

The violent action effectively cut off the auburn-haired girl's incessant mad screaming that had begun to grate on her nerves. She watched with morbid fascination, seeing Asuna's pretty face drain of color, tears flowing out of her fear-filled eyes, and drool spilling out of the corner of her lips. Her body had gone completely slack. It by only the virtue of the raven-haired girl's surprising strength that she stood a hairbreadth's away, face to face, with her tormentor. Having used no more than a small measure of her strength, Kanako had reduced the strong-willed girl to little more than a useless sack of flesh; vulnerable, and completely at her mercy.

How disgusting.

"Good, I think this new look suits you quite well, _A_-_su_-_na_-chan. I see I have your undivided attention now, so listen carefully because I'm only going to say this _once_."

This girl. Is she-? Am I... This pain; am I going to-? Onee-chan. Please, Naru-neesan, help me... She's going to... She's going to-!

"Mark my words, Kagurazaka Asuna, burn them into your thick skull if you have to, but know this: there will always be someone stronger, someone even more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Remember those words well because right now, I'm _that _person, stronger than you, stronger than anyone in this classroom."

Please! Please, don't-! I don't want to-! Somebody, please help me! Takahata-sensei, Naru-neesan, Konoka, Ayaka; somebody, anybody! Please! Her eyes! They're so cold! ...so cold.

"Don't you _dare _threaten anyone **again ---- **in my sight, understand? I'm the one in control here, the strongest. If you're going to pick a fight in a fit, you'll be dealing with **me**," Kanako finished with a deadly whisper, intended only for the ears of her helpless prey and herself. "Now, get out of my sight. You _disgust _me."

Promptly, she shoved Asuna to the floor, releasing the girl from her grasp in a mild explosion of hissing white steam. The vapors rose up into the air as glittering chips of ice and frost fell away from the raven-haired girl's naked hands. Asuna was pale, so very pale, a sickly blue tone visible upon her complexion. Color was slowly beginning to return to her flesh, but there was no doubt that she was a pitifully frail shell of her former self. The auburn-haired girl stared up at Kanako with a great fear in her mismatched eyes that coursed through her trembling body, more tears trickled uncontrollably out of her eyes, as she whimpered and gasped in trauma.

The genius girl stared back with unfeeling emotion, masking the wretched glee of sadism blossoming in her heart. This was power. Kanako knew she had the annoying Kagurazaka brute completely under her control. This was the joy of domination, and this great fear she sensed distinctly from her new toy was just too much to ignore. All she had to do now was give the shattered animal one last push and then...

She stepped forward.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

And so the plot moves on! Who dun it? What is the exact relationship between this "Naru" (Nyuk-Nyuk!) and Asuna? What else is Kanako going to do to Asuna? Will there be Asuna's Counterattack? Who knows? We'll have to wait and see until the next installment of Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air!

Anyways, to the folks who've read and/or reviewed thus far, thank you again for your time. Without you, this story would not be possible, so I hope I can keep entertaining you guys and gals with the best story possible. Don't hesitate to drop me a line, review, etc., because I am listening and I really want to know what you all think of the story thus far, my writing, characterizations, and so on. The Power of the Review Button --- Compels YOU! XD

Before I go, I'd like to give a shout out to the wrecking crew from last chapter:

To His Highness, Mister RedPBass, I'm glad you're being upfront with me and taking me down a few pegs back to Earth. Lord knows I can use it. On the subject of my "untrained-ness," I'll see what I can do, but it's kind of hard with the ambiguity of the target areas you suggested. It also doesn't help that your average K-12 public education isn't aimed at teaching a person how to be a storyteller. They're too busy trying to drill grammar rules into you and how to write essays, papers, and so on, which is only somewhat helpful to writing fiction. Maybe college will change that for me.

To Agent Deepthroat, Mister Havenoname, take it easy on the glorifying words, man. You're like totally blowing up my ego through the roof here. Writing fiction is an artform and it just takes a lot of time, practice, and experimenting, but as long as you keep at it, you will get good at it. There are few substitutes for good ol' fashioned hardwork. Heck, it took me six years, tons of practice and experimenting, and tons of culture before I finally got this good. Oh, and trust me, you folks are going to like what I have in mind for the Aoyamas.

To the Man of the Moment, Mister namaru, thanks for the words and I hope you enjoy this episode (and the following installments) just as much. I'll do my best to keep it fun and cool.

Well, that's it for me. Peace! And I'll see you all again in a few days. I'll try get at least two more chapters out before I have to ship out down to college, but don't worry because I don't plan to stop writing. It's just a question of time management, dedication, and discipline.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 12:

Class 2-A: Devestation

"You really shouldn't shout up to me, such ingratitude is rather unbecoming of a --- _man_ of your station."

_Tsudzuku_!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 12:

Class 2-A: Devestation

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Asuna screamed pathetically for all to hear, shielding her face with her arms. 

The "entertainment" only got better as the auburn-haired girl lost all control of her _other _bodily functions. Yellow urine soiled the floor gloriously, pooling about underneath her skirt. The holocaust was complete when Asuna Kagurazaka fled out the open doorway, scrambling on all fours to her feet, wailing hysterically at the top of her lungs. For several minutes nobody moved, the haunting bell-like chime of the terror stricken girl's voice just beginning to recede into the distance.

Shizuna-sensei was the first to recover and she immediately ran off in hot pursuit calling after Asuna. She hardly even spared a glance back at the devastation that had been left behind. Right behind her was Ayaka, the class representative, and Konoka, both of whom took off with complete disregard for any rules or regulations. The only thing that was on their mind then was to catch up with Asuna as quickly as possible before she did something irreversibly foolish. She just was not in her right mind anymore, and nobody had clue what she would do if it were someone else who found the auburn-haired girl first.

Negi Springfield stared.

That didn't happen. It couldn't have happened! the bespectacled boy told himself, closing his eyes shut in denial. How could I-! How could I have let something like that happen! I'm --- I'm supposed to be a teacher now! I-I should have stopped it. It didn't have to end like this. She was getting a little hot-headed and she did lay me out flat this morning, I guess, but that Asuna girl didn't deserve to be treated like that. That was... That was-!

Negi stood up, balling his hands into fists, as he steeled himself resolutely for a showdown. "That was _cruel_!"

"'_Cruel_'?" the nameless girl murmured in an aloof manner, not even bothering to turn around to see his face. However, he was not deterred by this rude slight, though he was incensed by it. "What is this cruelty you speak of, Springfield-sensei?"

"You know what am I talking about!"

"You really shouldn't shout up to me, such ingratitude is rather unbecoming of a --- _man_ of your station."

"W-_What_?"

"Would you prefer if she had beaten you into a pulp instead, Springfield-sensei? You saw what that brute could do. She was already working herself up to it; in fact, you're lucky I decided to set off that walking time bomb before she took out her irrational aggression on you."

"Ugh! That doesn't make it right! It didn't have to end like this!"

"Oh, is that so? Then why didn't **you **speak up when you had the chance, _Sen-sei_?"

The sorrel-haired boy seethed visibly with a flinch. She's right. Why didn't I stop this before it got out of control?

"I see your silence speaks for itself," the raven-haired mastermind noted with a dismissive twinge in her voice, before she turned the full brunt of her cold ire on the remaining students. She was on them faster than the flash of lightning, roaring with the fury of hurricane. "And don't think the rest of you **brats **are any better! The whole lot of you: **_Cowards_**."

The outpouring cry of outrage from the students was near instantaneous, but the nameless girl silenced with her deathly glare before they could even start.

"That's right; you saw, all of you saw what I can do. I _know_, like the distinctive lines and crevices on my palms, exactly what you little _maggots_ are thinking, so don't even **think **about talking back to me! What happened, huh? What happened to all that supposed camaraderie? Aren't you _supposed _to be classmates? Aren't you _supposed_ to stick up for one another? Well, where was it? Where were **_YOU_** when I was tearing apart Kagurazaka Asuna?"

For the first time, since she left her desk, the insidious girl allowed a breath of emotion to see through her mask, a familiar smirk etched into her beautiful face. "Nothing. That's right. You watched as I tore apart your classmate, your supposed champion. Weak. Powerless. _Selfish_. Not a single one of you had the guts to stand up for her sake when she needed you most. You're all worse than gutter trash, making false promises that you had no intention of keeping."

"H-Hey, that's not --- that's not fair, you know," spoke up a red-haired girl with freckles. She was in the sixth row from the door, standing up from her seat in the second desk. This earned a rush of whispers amongst the girls as those in the immediate warpath promptly cleared the way, giving the mastermind a clear line of sight at her new target.

"_Hora_, what's this? Someone with an ounce of _courage_ opposes **_me_**? _Fufufufu_. This is great, stupendous! Come, what's your name girl?"

"Ah! It's --- Student Number Twenty-Eight, Murakami Natsumi. I'm in --- I'm in the drama club."

"Thank you very much for the introduction, _Mu_-_ra_-_kami_-san. I might just move you back on my hit list since you were so willing to volunteer information to me without asking."

"_Oi_-_oi_, this is dangerous, Natsumi-san, _de gozaru_," interjected a female student with short grayish-green hair, who sat at the same desk as Natsumi. Her manner and bearing oddly resembled that of a fox. She wore the _kitsune_'s benevolently conniving expression on her face as if it were the most natural thing in the world to keep her eyes closed and her lips quirked in a near constant smile.

"_Please_, allow the girl to speak for herself. You are in **no **position to vouch for her --- or _anyone else_ for that matter. **Think**! before you speak. One would think a _kitsune_ like yourself would know that by _heart_ already."

The foxy-eyed girl frowned expansively, but she knew that she was defeated in her well-meaning purpose and sat down quietly without further incident. She would bide her time for now, like a good kit. Besides, her "sister" would know what to do about this --- problem.

"Now then --- what do _you_ have to say for yourself, Murakami-san?"

"Well, I-I, um --- it's not like we don't feel bad... Kagurazaka-san was our classmate, but we-"

"You _DON_'_T_ **FEEL** **_BAD_**? Kagurazaka _WAS_ YOUR classmate? Are those reasons supposed to make you feel **higher **than the rest of us? _Shameless_. Absolutely shameless."

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"My, oh my, the lot of you _maggots _are quite the self-conceited bunch, aren't you? I guess, it truly does run in the blood, but you know what --- **that's **okay too. Don't worry because I'll be personally seeing to it that all of you **get** what's coming to you, just --- like --- Kagurazaka Asuna. That much, I can promise you, **guarantee **that it'll _will_ happen."

There was nothing else to be said, as Natsumi quietly resigned herself back into her seat. Twice already the raven-haired girl had delivered her ultimatum. They might have been able to laugh it off after the first one, but now it seemed this girl really was serious. This was not going to end well at all, if Asuna was any indicator of things to come.

What did that girl do to Kagurazaka-san, anyway? she contemplated moodily to herself. Was that some kind of _ninjutsu_ or something? I didn't even know Kagurazaka-san could throw a punch like that in the first place. Geez, what a terrible day this is turning out to be, and here I was gripping earlier this morning that it was just going to be another boring day.

"_Saa te_, that reminds me," announced the nameless girl as she slipped back into her emotionless self. Her call drew everybody's attention once again, not that she truly had try anymore to be the center of attention. "I haven't introduced myself properly to you brats yet, have I? None of you even know my name and the only person who could have known just left. Minamoto-sensei, can be so horribly irresponsible."

Now, this belated revelation certainly struck a chord because nobody actually knew, a fact that intrigued Kazumi Asakura very much so. She really could not stand the idea that there was somebody --- well, two people counting the shortie "teacher" over there --- in the classroom that she did not know a clue about them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hear it already!"

"_Ho_, and who might you be? You seem to be full energy and --- hmmm, a _camera_ and a mini-notepad. Let me guess, you're in the journalism club, the photography club, the school paper, or something to that effect, right?"

"_Pin_-_pon_! That's right! Student Number Three, Asakura Kazumi, also known as the _Mahora Paparazzi_, representing _Mahora News_. I never let a hot scoop escape past me! Of course, some people who don't particularly appreciate my talents have dubbed me as Class Two-A's _Human Database_."

"The _Human Database_?"

The brown-haired girl sighed. "It's really not easy being a journalist these days. People are so afraid of the Media! We're not _biased_; we're just trying to tell the truth."

"Hmm, so you say."

"And I'd like to make one thing perfectly clear right now: Kagurazaka Asuna? Yeah, that girl probably had it coming to her."

The rushing roar of outraged whispers and incredulous cries that erupted from her fellow classmates was completely expected, and Kazumi was not the slightest bit fazed by it. "_Think _about it people! You all know Kagurazaka pretty well, by reputation or otherwise, and that girl had a huge problem with throwing her weight around. No doubt it. Sooner or later, she was bound to get into trouble. And guess what? **IT **happened right here in our classroom, so get over it already. There're plenty of more worse places she could have been when it finally happened. If anything, we should be thanking this gal over here for taking her down a peg."

"_Thanking _me?" the nameless girl said aloud with a twinge of skepticism in her voice.

"Hey, don't start getting high and mighty on me or patting yourself on the back just yet because I'm not finished. I don't have a clue what kind of weird marital arts, _ninpou_, or E-S-P you used to subdue on Kagurazaka, but man, did you really have to make her piss all over the floor too? I swear, it's starting to wreak, even with the windows wide open. Oh wait, my bad, we don't technically have windows anymore since you helped Kagurazaka blow the glass panes out."

"Hmm, I think you're right."

"Damn straight, I am! I'm down wind of it, but that's not the best part at all, girls."

"It gets better?"

"Yup, and let me tell you one more thing about myself. I. Dislike. GREAT EVIL. with a passion, _Dai Ankoku Shoujo_!"

"Great Dark Girl" blinked at the new nickname she had been crowned with in addition to her other titles so far. Asakura truly reminded her of a character out of a Tohru Fujisawa _manga_. "Is that so?"

"_Springuufierudo_-sensei --- by the way," Kazumi paused in mid-sentence. She turned her attention to the sorrel-haired little boy who had been ignored since Natsumi took the spotlight. "Can I just call you Negi-sensei or Negi-kun, instead? Your last name's kind of hard to pronounce, unless you want to keep hearing me butcher it."

Negi, who had been brooding away at how powerless he had been to stop the incident, snapped out of his brooding with a yelp. This in turn drew all eyes on him (except for the "Evil-Evil-Nyah!" girl), which caused him to blush, as he was not used to be the center of attention. "Uh...uh, what?"

"Can I please call you Negi-sensei or Negi-kun, instead?"

"Uh, sure, I don't think-"

"Thanks! You're actually a real sweetie pie, you know that? I might just have to make you my first priority for this week's cover story."

"Wh-Wha?"

"_Any_-ways! Back to Miss Doom, Gloom, and Unholy Evil, whom I _will _expose her evil to the entire world with my trusty camera..."

"I have a name too, _Reporter Girl_," interjected the raven-haired girl. Her trusty camera, huh? I think I might have just found a lead I'll be needing...

Kazumi raised an eyebrow at that particular last remark. "'_Reporter Girl_'? Hmmm, hey, that actually doesn't sound too bad compared to the other things I've been called." Yeah, like that time where I stalking this one crazy kid who kept calling me "Police Girl," in that really creepy voice of his; glad he finally moved away. Thing is, he was good for the ratings, but then again, he was a nut.

"Student Number Thirty-Two, Urashima Kanako; I imagine, it will be a great pleasure to get to know you all _very _shortly."

Silence.

The infamous Mahora Paparazzi stared wide-eyed, her jaw going completely slack. Everybody stared at this raven-haired girl in a completely new light. The only person who did not have a spectacular reaction was Negi Springfield because he did not have a clue what was going on in his classroom.

"You're --- _kidding_ --- me, right? U-ra-shi-ma --- _Kanako_, as in --- **THE **--- _Urashima Kanako_! Urashima Kanako: The Nightmare of Tokyo Kitsusho Academy. Kanzaki '_Demon Eyes_' Urumi's partner-in-crime. _THAT _URASHIMA KANAKO!"

Kanako smiled cutely and waved.

"_Ohayou gozaima-su_! _Min-na-san_!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

The show goes on! Asuna has fled. Things are heating up and what repurcussions wait in store for our dear Class 2-A? Well, we'll have to wait and see until the next episode. Kudos to the guy or gal who can figure out the origin of Kanako's old school, which shouldn't be hard with the two big clues I left behind. Good luck!

Before I go, I'd like to thank the readers who have read and/or reviewed, and have made it thus far into the story. Your patronage is an honor in itself. Without your support, Glass Moon could not have made it past the 2000+ hit mark; thank you very much. I think I did a good job with Natsumi, Kazumi, and Kaede this chapter. Of course, I'd appreciate a second opinion on my work for this chapter and the characters especially, so feel free to drop me a line. You all know the drill. XD

Also, I'd like to give a shout out to the wrecking crew from episode 11:

To Da Man with the Bling-Bling, Mastah Shaun Garin, thanks for the kind words, man. But please, don't blow my ego up so much. I'll keep trying to do my best to live up to expectations.

To the Double-O Agent with Golden D-Eagles, Mister Havenoname, I'm glad you're liking how things are going, but don't be too smug now. It's one thing to defeat the student, but it's another thing altogether to fight the master. Look forward to it! XD

See you folks soon! I'll be moving out to college around this saturday and you won't be hearing from me for about a week (thanks to my orientation), so I'll try my best to launch one more episode of Glass Moon to tide you all over in the meantime. Peace out!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 13:

Picking up the Pieces

"That girl is mad, definitely mad."

_Tsudzuku_!


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 13:

Picking up the Pieces

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

There was not literally an explosion per say, but if anything that simple declaration of who she was worked like a proverbial nuclear bomb. Where there was once an agitated sensation of being in the air, she could now openly feel the stares of terror and fear. The first one to react was none other than Kazumi Asakura herself, pulling out a handy megaphone seemingly from out of nowhere: 

"Everybody, out the door NOW! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST! CODE RED! CODE RED! GO-GO-GO-GO! DOUBLE TIME! We have to tell the whole school that THE Classroom Terrorist, Urashima Kanako, is here! This is crucial information people! GO, NOW! And GODSPEED!"

The effect was instantaneous as a stampede of girls rifled out the door in giggles and shrieks, some excited and some in obvious panic. Of course, they all made a wide berth around the newly discovered resident "classroom terrorist" in their flight. Negi Springfield did not have a clue what was going on. The names and phrases these girls were throwing went through one side of his head and out the other. Only one thing stood out to him and it was the fact that he had to stop this stampeding rush of students from leaving his classroom.

Big mistake.

"Hey, wait a minute here! You just can't-UWAH!" yelped the foolish sorrel-haired boy as he was promptly knocked aside by the wave of humanity.

The blow sent him spinning about like a human top on the soles of his brand new loafers. Negi waved his hands about in an effort to steady his balance, but this only served as a convenient impromptu crank for the girls hurrying by him. Each passing girl gave him an extra turn, and before he knew it, he was spinning so fast that the world became a blur, his eyes and glasses going completely swirly-eyed.

"Uugghghghghhh, so _dizzy_."

Soon, a pair of slender hands adeptly grasped him by the shoulders, killing his momentum without the jarring sensation of suddenly stopping. He was not quite sure how the owner managed something so skillfully with such minute discomfort to himself and for that he was grateful. However, judging by the hushed ambience, his students had all effectively ditched his class for the day.

Negi closed his eyes and palmed his brow, shaking his head lightly in an effort to cure himself of this dizzying swirly-eyed spell and the monster headache he could feel creeping up on him. The boy was quickly coming to the realization that his first day of classes had become a complete utter disaster. "Oh no, I'm going to be the laughing stock of the faculty for sure at this rate, barring if the Headmaster doesn't decide to sack me from the get go!"

"Yes, I imagine things are looking pretty dismal for you, Springfield-sensei," the owner of the slender hands replied to him in straight English. He did not even realize he had slipped back into his inflected British English out of habit.

The bespectacled boy made haste to correct himself, opening his now cleared eyes. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to --- UWAH! It's YOU."

"Who else were you expecting? The Christian God?" Kanako spoke to him in Japanese once more. Her moody mezzo-soprano had slipped back into its emotionless indifference as part of her eternal "poker face" persona. "Jesus Christ? _Kami_-sama? Yahweh? Allah? I can go on and list the ninety-nine names of the latter most deity if you wish too."

"Um, um! Could you, um-!"

"Curious, you don't seem to be at the age where you would be skittish around the opposite sex just yet. You're probably just a little over ten years old by some months and days, _bouya_."

Negi puffed up his cheeks defensively, a faint flush of red spreading across his face. "H-Hey, I'm not just a kid, you know!"

"'_A kid_'? I never said anything about that, _Sensei_. You're proving yourself to be every bit the part of a boy, much too old for your age."

"Huh?"

"Well, I suppose I should apologize for today's fiasco," the raven-haired genius murmured as she withdrew her hands. It was then that bespectacled boy noticed just how much taller she was than himself, adding to his marked discomfort. After all, she was the girl responsible for this disaster and she had the nerve to call it a _fiasco_. "I never intended to allow them to use me as an excuse to skip classes, but then again, many of the students will likely be doing that once word goes around of my presence."

This girl! What's up with her? She's not like any of the other girls I've ever met. "Hey! Did you plan this from the start?"

"Kagurazaka Asuna was a target of opportunity."

"'_A target of opportunity_'!"

"Your presence, however, was an unexpected anomaly. I never thought that cunning rat, Konoemon, would do something like this. A ten-year-old child becoming an English Professor at his own school? The very notion is unheard of. Either you're a very exceptional child or this is an extraordinary joke."

Negi made a face. He just did not understand what was happening. His teacher orientation classes never prepared him for anything like this. "What are you talking about, Urashima-san? I don't understand anything of what's happened here! What have you done? How did you do what you did with that ruler? Why did you do it? What's going on? Heck, WHO are you?"

In a rare break from her emotionless mask, Kanako allowed herself a glimmer of surprise to work its way through her watchful hazel brown eyes. The Headmaster appeared to have pulled a fast one on her. This Negi Springfield clearly did not have a clue about her, nor did he know was what was happening around him. He certainly had to be a genius of some sort. Through conversation and his actions thus far, his mental and intellectual development were extraordinarily mature for someone of his age. It was almost like looking back at a younger naive version of herself when she was ten years old.

Strange, I never heard of him either. He obviously is British by his accent when he speaks English, and very well-mannered boy he is too. Why did I never hear about him before? This is most unusual.

"Well? Come on, please say something," Negi pleaded earnestly with her. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we're both in for? Fighting, destruction of school property --- I mean, I'm probably going to lose my job over this, and it's only my first day here! I don't even want to think about how Anya and my _onee_-san are going to react when they hear about this disaster."

"I see, so you really don't know who I am or what sorts of a death trap the Headmaster has thrown you into. Hmm. I never expected such an underhanded move out of him. I can now see in part why Takahata-sensei was so tentative this morning."

"Takamichi was what?"

"'_Takamichi_'? I wasn't aware you were close to him."

"Of course, we are! That nut and I are practically best mates, even though he can be a little off at times. ...Hey! Why am I telling you this? You still haven't answered a single thing I've asked you!"

"Interesting, the Headmaster has dealt a very well-played hand," Kanako murmured aloud as she turned away from him, heading towards the door. "You're quite an intriguing chess piece he's brought into play. I'll need to rethink my plans over to account for your still unknown capabilities."

Not being the type of person who was going to let himself be ignored any further, Negi bravely stood in the raven-haired girl's way, spreading his arms wide to block any attempt to circumvent him. "Hey! Stop ignoring me like that! I'm not a kid, some boy, or a chess piece in somebody's game, Urashima Kanako; I'm your **TEACHER**!"

Negi Springfield was done with diplomacy and this was going to be the way he was going to make his first stand. He was tired of being ignored and treated like an insignificant object. If this was part of his training to become a _magister magi_, then he would meet the challenge head on. Whether she liked it or not, he was going to get through to this Urashima girl, and he was not going to give up in defeat. This girl, a transfer student that he did not even know a single clue about had just made herself his new top priority among his students.

His passionate dark brown eyes stared up determinedly at her cold, indifferent hazel brown eyes without a flinch.

For a moment, it appeared for all intents and purposes that some great content of wills ensued between the two unmoving individuals. The black kitten versus the sorrel-brown puppy, this was a battle of fantastic proportions! Who will survive?

A low chuckle emanated from Kanako, as the corners of her lips quirked into a peculiar smirk. Her shoulders quivered in time with the grating sound, which rose in tempo and volume. Before Negi even knew it, she threw her head back in uproarious laughter, clutching her sides. The bespectacled boy was caught dumbfounded, unsure of what to say or do, his resolve swiftly crumbling as he lowered his arms.

"Um, are you alright, Urashima-san?" he asked her out of concern. She seemed to be holding her sides as if she were in pain, at least to him anyway. "Do you..."

Negi never got a chance to finish his sentence. The madly laughing girl brushed passed him without even acknowledging him, stumbling about off balance like a drunk, as she pulled herself out the door. Just like that, she was gone from his sight. For several minutes, he could still hear her haunting laugh echoing through the halls. It was as if he had just unleashed some psychotic abomination onto the school grounds or perhaps a mad scientist hell bent on world domination.

Whatever it was, the sorrel-haired boy had come to a singular conclusion about his new charge:

"That girl is mad, definitely mad."

Negi sighed, and took a moment to vent in good old-fashioned English. "Why is it that I seem to have a knack for attracting trouble? Anya, Sis: is this what being a Springfield is all about? There's no way Dad could have had it this bad in his hey-days."

Unfortunately, he had forgotten to check if he still had an audience. The rude ugly clap of applause all but bowled him over onto the floor. Stifling a yelp, he quickly composed himself in a professional manner as possible, and turned to face the mostly empty rows of desks. There was really no way he could have hid the fervid blush of embarrassment on his cheeks on though, but the sight he saw was even more surprising.

Three students had not left in the ensuing commotion.

There was another raven-haired girl, who reminded him a lot of Urashima Kanako, with a reserved expression on her pretty face and most of her long hair tied off to the side in a flourished ponytail. She sat in the second row's second desk, watching his every move like a crow, her piercing dark brown eyes nearly black as night. This alone was enough to send shivers up his spine, and he made a casual note never to make her angry unless he absolutely had to do it.

His second student was a much more curious sight. Neon green hair, long silvery antennae sticking out of her --- hairband (he imagined), and matching neon green eyes to go with her get up; she was certainly a sight to behold. He never expected to meet a student who even cosplayed as an android girl during school hours too. She really had the "emotionless battle android" act down great, and boy, was she tall for a Japanese girl, at least a hundred-eighty centimeters tall (virtually six foot by American standards)!

The third student, however, immediately grabbed his attention. Why she could not have been any older than him, with long beautiful blonde hair and deep sparkling blue eyes like his big sister. Of course, these little details was but the tip of the iceberg. She was the source of the rude clapping, set to a particular tempo that only someone of his British sensibilities would catch its meaning: the hangman's march. It also did not help that she wore the haughtiest smile this side of _Meldiana_ while she sat upon her desk, like some princess.

Now, this was the sort of opponent he was used to dealing with back home.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Yes, O Great Readers and Reviewers, I have returned (or at least for a little while)! I am sorry it took so long, but hey, I managed to survive New Cadet Week (barely) after all, and now the saga of Glass Moon may continue. The stage is set and the players are playing wonderfully. Is this the start of a rocky relationship between Kanako and Negi? Will Kanako leash our poor _magister magi_-in-training and turn him over to the "Dark Side (TM)"? Will Negi convert Kanako to goodness of the "Light Side (TM)"? Or will it be something else entirely? Nobody knows save for the Big G upstairs, my muses, and --- well --- your imaginations.

I would like to thank the readers and reviewers who have put aside their precious time and invested it into this story. Without you, this tale would not be possible and I encourage you to always feel free to comment, review, discuss, or even send me an e-mail. You know how to reach me. Now, I would like to give out a few personal shout-outs to the reviewers from our last line up:

To Da Would-Be New King, Mister Namaru, I suppose you could say this is child's play for a "true villianess," just the first baby steps. I am not to knowledgeable on Thanos myself, although personally, my favorite villian for the Marvel comics universe is the recent incarnation of Captain Marvel where he was driven insane by his powers and eventually destroyed the universe himself before ressurecting it.

To Da Man with the Power of Cool, Mister Havenoname, I am glad you are enthusiastic about the future. I promise there is going to be some awesome showdowns we always wanted to see, and hey, maybe your imagination is not too far off the mark, eh?

To Da Wiseman, Sage Necromonger, brutal honesty certainly has its weight, I suppose, but I do not think we ought to ignore the breach of morality in this particular henious act either, can we?

To Da Man with Super Chill Otaku Powers, Mister Jak Sacul, you hit the nail right on the head. Congratulations! Oh, on the subject of violence, I am sure there will be more than plenty to go around for everybody. XD

And that wraps it up for me folks. I am in college now and the semester has begun, but as I have promised previously, I will continue to forge on ahead with Glass Moon. The show must go on, and I will try my best to get up a new episode for your reading pleasure (or ire) by the next weekend. See you around, ladies and gents! Peace!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 14:

Teacher or Student Counselor?

"You're not what you appear to be, _Sensei_."

_Tsudzuku_!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 14:

Teacher or Student Counselor?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Bravo, bravo! You're finally starting to act your age, _Mister _Springfield," the haughty girl spoke condescendingly to him in completely fluent English. To his private chagrin, the bespectacled boy began to wonder if he was here (truly) to be an English professor, instead of a student counselor to deal with the school's misfits. 

Negi pouted at the dismal thought, before straightening himself out again. He returned the favor equally by speaking in English, paying special attention to keep his bearing calm. "And who might you be, Miss...?"

"Oh? What was that just now? A pout? My, my, you're a _cute _little thing."

What the? Is she serious? "Um, uhhh...as I was saying, who are you?"

"Aren't you going to use the handy dandy notebook Takahata gave to you?"

"Oh yeah, that's ri-! Hey! How do you know about that? Who are you?" And why is she referring to Takamichi without an honorific at all?

"It's lying right there, boy."

"B-_Boy_? Agh! Just cut it out already. What's with everybody around here treating me like a ten-year-old? I _am _a teacher here."

"It's the age, _bouya_, get used to it."

"Forget it; please, just tell me who you are. I'm confused enough as it is with what's been happening this morning."

"Hmm, since you asked so nicely and have entertained me, _little _boy, I'll grant you that much. Student Number Twenty-Six, Evangeline A.K. McDowell; I'm with the Tea Ceremony Club, the Japanese Chess Club, and the Go Club. How do you do, Negi **_Spring_**-_field_?"

Negi sweatdropped at the rather hostile emphasis Evangeline added to his last name, not to mention her acidic verbal barb at his status. She did not have a grudge against him already did she? On the other hand, he was surprised to meet another foreign "Westerner" like himself. "I'm good, I think... Say, could you introduce me to your two fellow classmates here, too? I'd use the notebook, but since..."

"Ha! Ask them yourself, _bouya_. I'm sure they won't _bite_ --- much," the blonde-haired girl all but hissed at him, as she leapt off her desk and made her way towards the door.

"Hey, wait a second, Miss McDowell! Where are you going?"

"To the Faculty Department, of course; _some_-body obviously ought to report on just how bad you've fouled up, and round up your currently missing students."

"Ah...well, thanks. I guess, I'll just wait here." I'm _so _going to get sacked...

"Feel free, _bouya_."

Just like that, Evangeline was gone, dismissing him with a theatric toss of her hair. Negi had a sinking feeling that again he had just been completely walked over by another one of his students, even though he had been so confident that it would not happen again. Adding another problem "child" to his list, the boy seriously began to contemplate that he should ask the Headmaster to give him a counseling position instead, that is, if he still had a job by the time news reached old Konoemon's ears.

"Mister Springfield?" a hushed courteous voice asked him suddenly in English.

Negi jumped nearly five feet in the air as he leapt back onto one foot with a yelp. "Gah! My God, what was --- Oh, it's you."

Apparently, he had been so wrapped up in his private commiseration that he had failed to notice the approach of his android cosplay student. He did not even know that she had walked right up to him and knelt down at her knees, so that she was nearly eye level with him, breathing down his neck practically. The neon green-haired girl certainly had impressive stealth skills, not to mention a lot courtesy.

She was also _seriously_ tall, a fact that was magnified even more by their close proximity.

"Um, thank you for kneeling down so I wouldn't have needed to talk up to you --- wait, are you fluent in English too?"

"Yes, Mister Springfield. In fact, I am fluent in over fifty different languages, such as German, Latin, Slavic, French, Russian, Swahili, Farsi, Urduu, Chinese, Korean --- should I go on? I can do a variety of accents and dialects too."

"Uh, wow, that's great, really. I didn't expect to meet such a well-versed linguist, and on top of that, you're only in junior-high. That's huge! Hahaha! All I know is just English, Latin, and --- Japanese which I mastered in roughly three weeks. Of course, that's nothing compared to you. You're amazing!" Blimey, I think this girl is even smarter than Anya. Over fifty different languages? Hey, is that a blush I see? Oh, she must be a little bit embarrassed.

"Th-Thank you, Mister Springfield." What's this "fuzzy" feeling I feel in my upper torso? Is there something wrong with my power regulator? My self-recovery scanners also indicate an extra build up of heat radiating off the radiator plates on my cheeks. I seem to be experiencing a variety of anomalies across my systems. Is this what the Professor calls, "Joy," an intense exulting happiness? Am I happy because this boy is praising me? Do I --- "_like_" this feeling?

"Pardon me for asking this, but who are you and what's your name?"

The excess "heat" began to increase; even her primary radiator fiber array began to change colors. Was the Professor's new human interface software malfunctioning again? "I'm Ka-Kara-Karakuri Cha --- no, I meant..."

"Wow, that's really neat! The color of your hair and eyes are changing too," Negi laughed good-naturedly. This girl was certainly a change a pace from everyone he had met so far. Sure, she seemed a little on the shy side, but other than that she was really nice. Oh, and what a fantastic outfit she had! How did she manage to do the color-changing trick?

What is wrong with my systems? Even my voice modulator appears to be malfunctioning. Why --- Why can't I seem to control myself around this boy. Hot. It's getting hotter. "A-ah..."

"Please, no need to be so shy. I'm sure the other girls are jealous of you. I bet, even my best mate will be envious of you when she meets you! Sky blue is a really good color for your eyes; it really brings out the luster in your cyan hair."

"Th-Thank you, Mister Springfield." Hot. Too hot! My upper torso feels like its pounding, broiling, about to burst, but --- but! I! Why? Why do I really like this feeling? I don't understand. Maybe... Maybe there isn't anything wrong with the Professor's new human interface program? This boy; he's so kind. I would --- No --- I want to --- No, that's not it either. What could it be? What does this emotion mean?

Hmmm...

Yes, that's it; I understand now, the meaning of this emotion, and what it's trying to tell me.

I _will_protect that kindness in his heart, with all my body --- my heart --- and my soul.

For the first time, she smiled at him, and Negi felt electrifying jolt leap out from his heart, coursing throughout his body in an instant. It was all he could do but jump for joy. Finally, it seemed he had made his first friend among the students. Maybe there was still hope for him, after all.

Merrilly, he laughed with a big smile on his face. "So what's your name? Oh, and don't worry about the grammar, I think I can figure it out alright."

"Ah, it's Karakuri Chacha --- ah!"

"Go on, just like that. You're doing fine."

"Alright, I'm Karakuri Chachamaru, Student Number Ten."

"Karakuri-kun, is it? Hmmm, um, I don't mean to be rude, but could I call you Chachamaru-san, instead?" I hope she doesn't mind me asking this out of the spur of the moment. I know I probably look and sound a bit clingy...

"Why of course, Mister Springfield," Chachamaru agreed whole-heartedly. She could hardly believe that the bespectacled boy would befriend her so fast.

Negi beamed brightly. "Hey, there's no need to call me by last name. Negi or Negi-kun would be just fine with me, but since we're still in school, I guess you'll have to address me as Negi-sensei for the sake of propriety."

Negi. Negi-kun. The android girl certainly liked the sound of that proposition. Yes, she was certain she could put her trust in Negi Springfield to treat her no different, when he finally noticed or asked the truth of her existence. Chachamaru would not lie, such an act would go against her ethics and morality protocols, but for now, she was content with this arrangement. She would come to him without fail when she was ready.

"It would be my pleasure, Negi-sensei."

"Thanks a lot, Chachamaru-san! I was getting afraid that today would be a complete disaster after everything that's happened."

She frowned, lowering her gaze somewhat as she felt a twinge of shame work its way through her personality layer. Her visible discontent was not something that Negi failed to notice either, thanks to the efforts of her human interface software that had mirrored perfectly an ashen expression on her face. Concerned, he tried to broach the subject, "Chachamaru-san, are you okay? Look, it's not your fault. You see, as a Teacher, I should've intervened-"

"Negi-sensei, thank you for your kindness, but you shouldn't take all the blame on your own shoulders." Now, that I think about it. He does remind me a lot of the Mistress. Perhaps...

"Eh?"

"We all had an obligation to Kagurazaka Asuna, unspoken or otherwise, and --- we did nothing. Urashima-san is right, and I don't approve of Asakura-san rationalizing the situation either to make it appear less worse, an euphemism. In the end, we all failed."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right."

"But don't dwell too much on the past, Negi-sensei. Otherwise..." Should I take a chance on him? Even though, he's a Springfield, the sworn enemy of my Mistress, I...

"Chachamaru-san, is something else the matter?" Negi asked her earnestly. Yes, he was definitely going to consider adding student counseling as a part-time job to his teaching too. Who would have thought that Mahora Academy of all place would have so many demons of its own?

Yes, she would take a chance this time --- of which she hoped would not be her last. "You met McDowell-san just now, didn't you?"

"Uh, yes, I did. She _did_, kind of, walk over me, even though I thought I knew how to get through to her. I used to have a lot of classmates just like her, but I guess she's something else altogether."

"I'm in the same clubs as her, plus --- with the Robotics Study Club and the Jet Propulsion Study Club on the side."

"Wow, you're really an amazing individual, Chachamaru-san! I can't imagine how you find time for all these clubs and still keep up with your studies."

"Multi-tasking is --- something I'm good at --- naturally."

"Hehe, I see your hair and eyes are going back to normal again."

"Is that so?" Does he notice already that I am not what I appear to be?

"Uh-huh, so what about McDowell-san?"

My logic matrix infers that Negi does not know, after all. He is indeed very innocent, although that can also be interpreted as naivety. "Could you help her, Negi-sensei, please? I-"

Negi calmly put a reassuring hand on Chachamaru's shoulder, an act that earned a hushed gasp from the android girl as she felt her radiator systems heating up again. "Thank you, Chachamaru-san, I'm glad you came to me. I was worried McDowell-san was completely alone, but you just showed me she does have a good friend or two. Truth is, I already put on her my work-in-progress list. Since you came to me, I feel a lot better now with my chances to help her."

Without any warning, the neon green-haired girl bowed down low at his feet before he even realized. Negi was instantly unnerved by such a great show of veneration and gratitude, and he set about quickly getting Chachamaru back up to her feet. Naturally, he had been raised to be a humble, modest individual. The bespectacled boy, though, could not deny that it felt good to see the courteous, polite girl smiling at him with admiration and, well, a little something else that he could not describe.

She soon excused herself with another bow, promising to return with a mop and a bucket to clean up after Asuna's --- _accident_. It would not be responsible to have someone waltz in, slip and slide --- and then Mahora Academy would be in a one fine mess of a lawsuit.

That girl, she really made my day. She must have put a ton of work into her outfit, being able to change her hair color and everything. I wonder what she really looks like? Heh, and what will Anya and my sister think of those cute rabbit-like metal antennae on her headband that protrude over her ears? he pondered to himself, closing his eyes shut with a smile. I can't wait to tell them about her. She's absolutely fantastic!

Unfortunately, things were about to get a little crazy once again.

Poke.

"Yes?" Negi said aloud in English, turning around to face the person who had gotten his attention. He neatly jumped up a foot into the air, when he saw who it was standing there, with a yelp.

It was the other raven-haired girl, and she seemed to scowling in a not very friendly manner.

"Uhhh, can I help you?"

She scowled irritably at him.

"You're not fluent in English?" Now, this was a surprise. Maybe there was a point to him teaching English, after all.

"_Ri_-_ttru_..._Ingurish_..." said the girl in a disapproving tone, trying to force out the words in his mother tongue. He must have been really testing her patience in a bad way.

Oh, I hope she's not the begrudging type, too. "Ah, sorry about that, _ojou­_-san. Haha! It's just that I've been getting this impression that a lot of my students are bilingual and that I might not really need to teach a lot of things-"

"Who are you?"

Negi winced at the cutting edge in the girl's voice. Her question was not a request in the slightest; it was a demand. Geez, and he thought the Japanese were supposed to be all about propriety and whatnot. "Uh, well, I'm Negi --- I mean, Springfield Negi. I'm your new English professor."

The raven-haired girl's already serious gaze hardened visibly, making him gulp nervously. What did she want with him? He answered her question, didn't he?

"Liar."

"Huh! But it's the truth!"

"You're hiding something."

"That's absurd! I'm not hiding anything." You've got to be joking! Does she know what I am? That's impossible. I haven't done any magic or anything --- well, intentionally at least.

"You're not what you appear to be, _Sensei_."

"L-Look, I know it's been a rough morning but-"

"What did you do to Karakuri Chachamaru?"

Negi did a double-take, his face flushing beet red. "Wh-What are you talking about? This isn't some kind of weird insinuation of a FORBIDDEN student-teacher relationship is it! We just talked you know!"

The stern girl's left brow twitched visibly.

"Uh, oh --- bloody..."

Smack.

"_Ite-te-te-te_!" the bespectacled boy clutched his head painfully as the girl withdrew her trembling fist.

"I suggest you refrain from that train of thought, _Sensei_, that is if you wish to be long lived."

"By the Queen...g-geez... Couldn't you've at least told me your name before you walloped me on the head?"

"Student Number Fifteen, Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"_Ite_, Sakurazaki-kun, is it? That's a mean Judo chop you're packing. Are you in some martial arts club, like the Kendo Club?"

"Yes."

"Okay, um, I know this is really _unusual_-"

"An euphemism."

Oh, will these girls ever give me a break? "...Alright, I know it's just plain weird! It's not everyday you see a ten-year-old become..."

"Perhaps, you're a child prodigy of great potential, but it does not explain Karakuri Chachamaru's _abnormal _behavior, _Sensei_. Talking to and then bowing down in the deepest show of respect to somebody's she just met? Unheard of. As far as I'm concerned the girl's a wallflower that anyone hardly notices. Of the thirty-one students here, only two seem to know she's even there: Hakase Saotomi, Student Number Twenty-Four, and the _gaijin_, _MkDowerru Evangerine_."

What the? What's this about Chachamaru-san? Does Sakurazaki-kun have a grudge... "HEY! Are you bullying Chachamaru-san, Sakurazaki-kun?"

Finally, it was Setsuna's turn to be surprised. Her stern mask shattered instantly into an expression of shock at the stunning notion that was utterly absurd in her mind. She would never do something so dishonorable, so despicable --- ever. How dare this impudent little boy insinuate such a thing?

The raven-haired _kendoka_ scowled and Negi stared right back with a righteous accusing glare. Already he was adding another name to his work-in-progress list. Chachamaru was his first friend among his students. He liked her, and this sort of treatment of her was absolutely unacceptable. Even more disturbing was Sakurazaki's revelation of a small window into her student life here at Mahora Academy. It was something he was going to see to, personally, about changing because Chachamaru deserved better.

From the looks of things, there was about to be another titanic struggle of wills until...

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" said a voice calmly, still as the surface of a crystal lake.

...**_She_ **showed up.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

_Yatta ze_! I'm back! Took a little bit long than expected, but here is chapter 14 of Glass Moon, and boy, is the drama still going strong. Should Negi look for a new job? Does Eva just totally hate his guts or what? What's with Setsuna? And is that beta-testing really going fine for Chachamaru? Shoot, we won't know until the next episode, so keep on reading folks!

I would like to thank the readers and reviewers once again who have put aside their precious time and invested it into this story. Thanks to your efforts, Glass Moon finally broke the 3000+ hits marker, so let's have a round of applause and a twenty-one gune salute for you all. Without you, this tale would not be possible and I encourage you to always feel free to comment, review, discuss, ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail. You know how to reach me. Now, I would like to give out a few personal shout-outs to the reviewers from our last line up:

To Agent 001, Mister Alpha Draconis1, thanks for the mad props, man, and you can bet we'll be seeing some TYPE-MOON blokes make their appearance in due time. Oh and yes, I definitely hope to have a good old fashioned battle royal for the title of "Brunestud of the Crimson Moon."

To Agent 002, Mister Havenoname, thanks for the kind words and don't sweat it over Keitaro. He'll be back, and when he does come back, well that's a secret. Heheheh.

To Agent 003, Mister Zeru, I'm glad you finally came out to join the party, man, and you bet more LH characters on the way. In fact, a very special young lady should be on the way _very_ soon.

To Agent 004, Mister Anonymous, that is some high praise, man. You really ought to not blow up my ego like that, but I thank you anyway for the encouragement. You bet there's going to be more stuff about Keitaro and Kanako; however, there are also other stories going on that are just as fascinating too. Trust me, I'm going to try my best to make sure that everybody gets their moment in the limelight on stage; yes, that even includes Naru Narusegawa. ;

To Agent 005, Mister Jak Sacul, don't sweat it too much, man. Like I said, Keitaro the Man, A.K.A. Big Kei, will be back with us in due time. For now, enjoy the show because there's definitely more to this epic than just the Urashima family.

To Agent 006, Sage Necromonger, I'll try my best to fill in everybody on the various characters from Negima and the other universes, so none of you folks get left behind in the dramatic dust. I'm happy that you're enjoying the story in spite of this setback, and I hope I'll continue to be able to live up to expectations.

Well, that wraps it up for me, folks, and until the next time I see you, stay safe, ladies and gents! Peace! And may the Force be with you!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

New Pairing Sighted?

NegixChachamaru --- The Mechanical Angel discovers love-aru?

And of course, where would we be without the...

Episode Preview!

Chapter 15:

A Fair Share of Demons

"That's not possible. She shouldn't be here. She CAN'T be here!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	15. Chapter 15 Class 1 Arc ED

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 15:

A Fair Share of Demons

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Setsuna _stared_. 

At that moment, she would have given anything to be anywhere else but here. It was taking every ounce of willpower for her not to faint dead on the spot, and she was barely holding it together underneath the incomprehensible pressure crushing her body. Her day had just officially gone to hell in a hand basket because the _impossible_, the _extraordinary_...

...just walked right through the door.

_That Girl_. What... What is _she_... thought the raven-haired girl with increasing alarm. Doing... Here!

Her pupils were dilating wildly, causing her vision to drift in a hallucinogenic haze, a miasma of searing heat. A cold sweat washed down her paling sickly skin as she grit her teeth, trying to hold her ground. She was losing badly.

You shouldn't --- be here. This is --- my... Agh!

She was being overpowered. The twisting vortex of wind sending her hair and clothes whipping in the winds as shallow cuts and goose bumps appeared across her exposed flesh. This incredible killing intent was unlike anything she had ever experienced before! To think she did not sense it all until it was unleashed upon her solely with the precision of certain death.

Wait, that impudent boy... Is he all right? I... GAH!

What crazy power! She could barely think straight anymore. Everything was...in bits...pieces. Flashes of light and sound; it was becoming harder to breath. So weak! Her time was running out, not much longer now.

No! I can still-Ah!

Suddenly, blood blossomed into a shower of crimson _sakura_ petals against the thundering sky, beautiful and terrible...

Mo-chan --- why?

...and the black crow was slain, under a rain of a thousand blades.

* * *

"_Oi_! _Koe no ka_?" 

What?

"_Oi_! _Daijou­­-_okay?"

A voice?

"_Blink _if you can hear me, Sakurazaki-kun!"

Him.

"Ugh...ghhh..." Setsuna groaned weakly as the pinpricks of black and white began to fade away in her hazy vision. There was a face, still blurry, but she could see glasses, small little ones, and a shock of sorrel brown hair. Yes, it was that impudent boy again. He seemed to be --- all right.

Wait, what's this feeling across my shoulders, back... Is he?

Promptly, her vision zoomed into sharp focus and Setsuna found herself powerless to stop the hot blush that graced her cheeks at the sight that greeted her conscious mind.

That warm smile. Why is he smiling so kindly to me after the way I treated him? Why is he cradling me in his arms? I'm --- I'm _not _a child. If anyone is, it's him. He _should _be angry at me, condescending, not happy to see me. Why?

"Phew, thank goodness, I was afraid you'd never wake up," Negi told her with a relieved sigh. He was sitting down the floor with his back against the teacher's podium, using as much of his body as he reasonably could to help cradle the raven-haired girl. "You just fainted all of a sudden, and I barely managed to catch you in time. If you had gotten hurt, I would've never forgiven myself."

"H-How --- long?"

"Hehe, somehow I knew you'd ask that, Sakurazaki-kun. Thirty Minutes."

"Thir-_ty_ --- minutes?"

"Yup, Chachamaru-san came by earlier to clean up after --- well --- you-know-what. She wanted to help me carry you to the infirmary, but I decided it wasn't a good idea to move you, so she went back out to find somebody from the faculty that was free, who knew some first aid."

"Fa-culty?"

"There was a huge mess, Sakurazaki-kun! About five minutes after you fainted, there was an announcement over the intercom saying that all classes were cancelled for the rest of the day and that members of the school faculty were to report for a 'team building' meeting. I thought it was completely nuts, but the Headmaster was serious about it. I couldn't just leave you --- so I stayed here."

...What? Why did he... I don't understand it. "Why? Why go through all of this for me?"

Negi blinked at the grave ashen expression on Setsuna's face. "Sakurazaki-kun?"

"I didn't ask for your help, _nor _did I need it."

"Tsk, I guess I was right that you'd be stubborn about it too."

"Don't think _lightly _of me, _Sensei_. I can take care of myself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Setsuna-san!" the bespectacled boy insisted with deep concern in his dark brown eyes, almost as dark as her own. "You fainted dead cold right in front of my eyes! If I hadn't caught you, you would have smashed your head open on the floor, a student's desk, or worse! Did you really expect me to sit by and do nothing again, after what happened to Kagurazaka Asuna this morning?"

Setsuna frowned at the indignities she perceived only upon herself. This enigmatic foreign boy had rescued her from an uncertain fate during a moment of weakness. He had witnessed her failing and was now putting his filthy little paws on her. On top of that, he had the gall to remind her of Kanako Urashima's audacity and address her by her first name without permission, shaming her even more.

How dare he? An impudent little boy who knows nothing of me, interfere with my affairs?

"Let go of me," the raven-haired girl hissed venomously as she tried to sit up.

Imagine her surprised when Negi only held her tighter, cradling her head protectively against the nape of his neck. Some people might interpret this as a rather --- intimate gesture. "_Hora_, don't try to sit up yet. You're still recovering from your fainting spell. If you get up too soon, you might faint again."

Setsuna blushed furiously. What was wrong with her? The boy was at least three to four years her junior. With her extensive training, it should've been easy to muscle her way out of this predicament. Better yet, what was _wrong _with **_him_**?

"Ah, l-let go of me!"

"No can do; you're still my responsibility, Setsuna-san, even though classes are already over."

"D-Don't call me by first name! I never gave you permission, you impudent boy!"

"I think we'd get along easier if you'd just stop squirming all the time. You were doing it even when you were unconscious, and you mumbled something about a '_Mo-chan_' too."

"Ah!" He heard me! What else does he know?

"Come to think of it, I wonder where Aoyama-kun is? She said she was going to go help round up the students. Oh! I hope she heard the announcements. It'll be another big mess-"

"Did you just say --- Aoyama --- as in _Aoyama Motoko_?" snarled Setsuna as she tried to lift her arms. They were heavy, like leaden weight that she could not even lift them at all. How could she become so weak from a _little _faint?

"Calm down, Setsuna-san! You shouldn't move yet."

"Don't call me that! Where is SHE? Where is Aoyama Motoko?"

"Look, stop squirming! Agh! I only know that she went to look for your classmates, and yes, her name was Aoyama Motoko."

The raven-haired girl stopped cold. "No."

"Huh?"

"That's not possible. She shouldn't be here. She CAN'T be here!"

Negi gasped as he fought to restrain the raven-haired girl's wild struggles to free herself. "Whoa! What's gotten into you?"

"_Do-Ahou_! You don't understand! She's NOT supposed to be here!"

"Hey, that's mean, you know. Aoyama-kun has as much right as anybody else to be attending Mahora Academy. She just transferred here today from what she told me, and will be joining our class as Student Number Thirty-Three."

"What? She spoke to you?"

"Of course, she was also pretty insistent that she gets a seat right behind you too. Do you two know each other personally, by any chance? I think you made eye contact with her right before you fainted."

Setsuna blanched.

This was far from the sort of reaction Negi was expecting. He had sinking feeling in his gut that Setsuna had a history with the newest transfer student, and it was not good one either. The sorrel brown-haired boy wondered if it was luck or some twist of fate that he was adding all the right students on his work-in-progress list. He was starting to get a little disturbed by the frequency of troubled adolescents within his own classroom.

I can hardly imagine how many more there are around campus, Negi contemplated worriedly to himself. Mahora Academy really does have its fair share of demons, after all.

I just hope I didn't come too late to help.

"Help me stand," Setsuna whispered to him softly, startling him out of his reverie. She sounded --- _broken_.

"Huh?"

"_Please _--- help me stand."

"Se-Setsuna-san-!"

"No, just help me stand. Right now, I --- I need to be alone."

"Hold on, please hear me out first!"

"...Fine." What was the use to squabble with him anyway? Either way, she needed the boy's help to stand, so she could get away from this place and be --- alone.

"Thank you, Setsuna-san! I --- I just... Please, don't think that you have to shoulder this burden all on your own because --- I'm here now, Setsuna-san, and I'll do whatever I can to help you, whether you come to me or not."

"Why bother? It's none of your business..."

"But it is!"

"...Why?"

"Because I care, Setsuna-san," Negi smiled encouragingly at the raven-haired girl as he gently lifted her chin so that they were face to face. "Isn't that a good enough reason as any?"

Setsuna Sakurazaki did not say another word. She left without word, stumbling many times but refusing to give up. A headstrong girl to the bitter end, but he was not going to let it end here. His voice; it was still traveling, trying to reach her. The bespectacled boy did not how long it would take her to hear his voice, but he would keep calling because he had resolved to help her. It was not because he was a teacher or a magister magi in training.

This was --- different, some thing that he did not have the words to describe yet.

"...Negi-sensei? Negi-sensei, are you alright?" a familiar hushed voice addressed him, filled with polite courtesy.

A hand waved by in front of him, the boy snapped out of his reverie, noticing with a slight audible start at who was addressing him. "Oh! Ah, Chachamaru-san, welcome back!"

"Pardon me, _Sensei_," Chachamaru apologized to him. She withdrew her hand to her side and gave him a brief bow, clasping her hands together in a customary manner.

"Huh?"

"You were just standing there, staring off into space, and when I first called out to you, you wouldn't respond. I'm sorry if I interrupted something important in your contemplations."

Negi laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. The girl was really well behaved. He was certain that she would hit it off with his big sister just fine. "Oh, it was nothing really. I was just starting to realize that Mahora Academy has its fair share of demons, after all."

"'_Demons_'?"

"Well, not demons literally, but more like --- demons of the heart, I guess."

Demons of the heart? Negi-kun continues to impress me. His probability of success improves by the minute, and with current projections, he may have more than ten-percent chance of "treating" the Mistress. "I see. Where's Sakurazaki-san, Negi-sensei? Unfortunately, I was unable to allocate a teacher to our aid, but I did stop by the infirmary and the nurse on duty insisted that she would be fine with a little rest and time."

"'_A little rest and time_,' is it? Geez, I'm feeling bad for just letting Setsuna-san just go off like that. She didn't look too good."

"'_Setsuna-san_'?" My power regulator! It just --- it just _skipped_! Scans indicate that it appears to be experiencing an abnormal flux of stress. But am I not even in combat right now! And what are these additional heavy "pangs" I feel in my lower abdomen? According to the Professor's new human interface protocols, these are sure signs of --- _Jealousy_? What? How could I be jealous of Sakurazaki-san? Why would I be? This is irrational!

"Haha, don't worry too much over it, Chachamaru-san. I'm only addressing her like that because it gets on her nerves. Sakurazaki-kun doesn't seem to respond very well to just plain talk. She'll ignore you or treat you like you're an insignificant, annoying little thing. As long as I keep this up, she'll either hate my guts, or she'll start to actually listen to what I have to say."

"Oh, so she's on your list too?" The minute traces of agitation in her face quickly melted away under a wave of relief. Relief? Why was she relieved? The anomalies in her systems had disappeared too.

"Yeah, you won't believe how fast it's growing too. At this rate, I might just have ten students alone on my work-in-progress list! I guess there's more to teaching than just teaching the material, huh?"

"Hmmm."

"Still, I'm glad I managed to make a new friend today and my first one too, Chachamaru-san. Without you, my first day on the job would've been a complete disaster!"

The neon green-haired girl smiled warmly. "Thank you, Negi-sensei."

"Hey, school's out now. You don't have to call me that anymore, remember?" he beamed in turn, completely missing the red blush creeping up his student's face.

"Y-Yes, of course, N-Negi-kun."

"Say, are you doing anything for the rest of the day?"

Chachamaru blushed a deep red, her skin turning visibly red, as her irises reverted to a shade of sky blue. "H-H-Huh?"

"Relax, relax, Chachamaru-san! You're always so high strung."

"O-Of course. I, um..." It was strange. Her malfunctions seem to increased exponentially in frequency around Negi Springfield. Could his presence be generation some sort of electromagnetic phenomena that is causing me to behave this way? Before I met him, and I did not even know how to use the emotion of jealousy.

"You see, since this is my first day here, I was wondering if you could show me around campus. I never actually got a chance to show up in person for the faculty orientation, so..."

"Yes."

"Really? I mean, if you have other plans or assignments to do-"

"That can wait until tomorrow, Negi-kun," the android girl assured with a burst of confidence in her voice. Homework, evaluations, and projects had never been a problem for her. Unlike humans, she was nowhere near as fallible. If it had not been for the Professor's insistence that she kept a modest profile, she could have easily been the top scoring student in the entire school; hence, she only appeared to be above average. "I assure you that I am well ahead of my classmates. This won't be a problem at all, and it would be my pleasure to give you a tour of the campus. If you'd like, I can even show you around Mahora City."

Negi laughed. "Sounds great! Let's go then, Chachamaru-san."

So together the Mechanical Angel and her new "ward" left, side by side; perhaps, with time, this could come to mean something more, but for now...

...Chachamaru was happy.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

_Yosh_! The show goes on! The drama continues to build. What's the beef with Setsuna and Motoko? It can't be that bad now can it? _Ni_-hahahhahaha! Negi's certainly got his work cut out for him, but that just means this school year is going to be all the more interesting. Look forward to the clashes, the good times, and the bad times, folks!

Now, I want to pass my words of thanks to the readers and reviewers. We've made it this far thanks to you all, and there's plenty of more great stuff ahead. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to always feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. I love hearing from you ladies and gents, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail. You know how to get in touch with the MC here. With that set aside, I would like to give out a few personal shout-outs to the League of Extraordinary Reviewers from our last line up:

To His Highness, Mister Alpha Draconis1, well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because as you can probably guess, this but a sign of the many more "great" things to come.

To the Speaker for the Dead, Mister Havenoname, don't sweat the angst too much, and trust me, I've got some stuff coming down the pipeline that will take care of all this pent up "angstiness" and "high drama" with a bang or two.

To the Fellow Who Got Away, Mister Skuld's Sentaro 5, you just gave me a very good suggestion. Now, I can't promise anything but you helped make sure that Konoka will get a little more screen time in the right places down the lane. Of course, it's pretty much her show for the most part when we finally get to the Kyoto Arc. ;

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet, rock on! Peace!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

New Pairings Sighted?

SetsunaxMotoko --- A Dark Tragedy from the heart of the _Shinmei Ryu_, _unyanya_?

NegixSetsuna --- The Magister Magi and the _Yojimbo_, those who protect. Can they stand together or will they both fall?

And of course, where would we be without the...

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu 

Episode Preview!

Chapter 16:

Black Tidings

_Sleep for now, Kanako_. _The other you is trying to wake up_.

_Tsudzuku_!


	16. Chapter 16 Recover Arc OP

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 16:

Black Tidings

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Damn." 

She collapsed against the white marble way, her limp hand dragging a black searing scar across the once pristine surface.

"Damn it all!"

A red haze visibly rolled off her in waves, as white wisps of steam and vapor rose from her body.

"What's --- _wrong _with me?" Kanako hissed spitefully between ragged breaths that trailed a white crystal mist of frost. "_Its _never --- relapsed this much before. First, at the train station, then --- in the classroom, and now --- t-this!"

Was that really me back there? The _real_ me? Why did I use _it_? I could have done a thousand other things to --- pacify that wretched brute, but I used _it _instead. My _curse_, this _accursed _bloodline limit!

Rivulets of salty stinging sweat ran down her ashen haggard face as the genius girl struggled to control her "curse." Beneath her fingers, she could feel the marble melting, filling the air with an acid stench. There was little time left for her. She did not have a clue where she was, her delirious mind incapable of bringing up the countless maps she had already memorized of the school's grounds. The most important thing now was to find a place to --- rest. She always felt better, after she had slept some.

There. Beyond the bushes, past the tree line; that tree looks like a good spot as any to hole up in for a while. The fools had to cancel classes for the day just when _this _happened. They're lucky I haven't run into any other students yet in my meandering. They'd be dead before they knew it. Only --- Only _Onii_-chan can get close to me without dying.

Kanako pushed herself off the marble wall, ignoring the freezing ice the sprung up around the melted marble that she had blacked with only a touch. A foggy white mist began to thicken in the air around here, as she pressed on away from the building, each leaden step freezing the ground right beneath her feet with ice in a crackling hiss. She was feverish, hot to the touch. The delirium beginning to take its toll on her coordination, she was limping; pathetic.

What is wrong with this foul school? Something's just not right. Now that I am at this point, I can sense it now, something in my blood stirring. It was never like this back in Kitsusho Academy, even when Keitaro-niisan wasn't around, I could still control it. Yes, now that I think about it, that ugly hate in my heart has steadily been getting worse. I wasn't even thinking when I hurt and humiliated Kagurazaka. All I could feel was this great --- _rush_, _exhilaration_, and _glee _at the power I wielded at that moment, complete domination over another's spirit. A perfect marionette.

The fog grew thicker and the air colder to the touch, puffs of crystallizing vapor formed in the air with each breath she took.

Yes, I want to destroy this school. I'm certain of it, but was that really necessary? Was that the real me? No, I hate them, but I wouldn't go that far would I? I'm not --- that kind of person am I, _Nii_-san?

"O-Of c-course --- not," the raven-haired girl whispered to herself as she sank against a tree. Her vision had dropped poorly. Everything around her seemed to be spinning. She didn't have much longer now.

Besides, just think of the other bizarre things that reside in this decadence. That --- that spirit I saw in the classroom during that black vision. The song! Mahora Academy has its own skeletons in its closet that it doesn't want anybody to know. If I can solve that mystery, maybe it will reveal some clues to what is happening to me. I doubt it's a mere _Hollow _that can accomplish all of this. The Headmaster probably knows, and that scumbag, Takahata, probably knows too.

She laughed mirthlessly, sliding down with her back against the surprisingly smooth trunk.

All is not well at Mahora Academy, Konoemon-_yarou_. When I tell this all to Nii-san, I'm sure even he will help me obliterate your school. ...Ugh. And what's --- that --- that McDowell girl must have something to do with this mess too. She's not normal either, though I'm surprise just how abnormal Kagurazaka turned out to be... _Ba Ji Quan_? Absurd. How dare someone teach that honored art to her.

Kanako couldn't move anymore, the darkness of weakness would take her soon.

Some daft fool had better not come around this way, unless they want to die. I wonder if _Onii_-chan will be angry when hears about this? I think I just announced our presence to every "Chipp and Dale" out there, not once but twice, and on top of that, there were plenty of witnesses this time. _Fufufu_, what a fool I was. My body just moved on its own. I shouldn't have lifted a finger to help that boy. If I hadn't everything would've gone on just fine.

_But he's just a boy_, said a compassionate feminine voice in her muddled thoughts.

So WHAT? He's obviously genius of some renown just like me. He can take care of himself!

_When did you learn to begrudge children_, _Kanako_?

'_Begrudge_' children? Ha! They're no better than the damned grown ups! I'LL FIX THEM ALL! I --- I'LL SHOW YOU!

_They're innocent_, _Kanako_. _They're only emulating what they see_. _Isn't that why you stepped in_?

No! Not for a second! My body just moved of its own volition, even if I hadn't stepped in, he would've shrugged it off just fine.

_What if he hadn't shrugged it off_?

Are you mad? Couldn't you feel that naive comforting kindness which was virtually shining out of his body? Even I could feel it coming straight through the door. He was just like-!

_Keitaro, wasn't he_?

Shut up.

_I suppose, Negi-kun's probably smarter than him to be able to land a teaching job at such a young age_. _It must be a terrible responsibility for him; something that even you with all your 'Great Expectations' have not yet had to meet_.

Shut up!

_Truly, he's an unfortunate boy_._ He should've been allowed to enjoy his youth a little longer like you do now_.

SHUT UP. I don't want to hear it!

_Kanako, what you did was only natural_. _There's nothing to be ashamed about it_._ That boy is just like you and Keitaro_. _Birds of a common feather tend to flock together_._ You didn't have to step in the way of Kagurazaka Asuna to stop her blind rage either_.

That was for my own selfish reasons. I didn't do it to save anybody! I only did it satisfy myself --- only! I didn't care if she beat Springfield Negi to death. Either way, I would've gotten my due satisfaction!

_Sleep for now, Kanako_. _The other you is trying to wake up_. _Sleep _---_ and She will go to sleep as well_. _Remember I am You_, _You are Me_, _She and I are two_, _and together with you_, _We are One_. _We can talk _--- _anytime_.

Aghk! Heavy...so heavy, Kanako thought to herself, her drooping eyelids fluttered sluggishly for a second, fighting that last hurrah...

_Sayonara, Onee-chan_.

...and then she slept.

* * *

Rock. 

The stolid essence of the Earth forged over millions of years. It is the substance that Mankind has used for generations to build the foundation of civilization itself. Even after He discovered fire, tamed the land, and wrought steel from the earth for the first time, Man like the prodigal son returns to the earth once more to draw out more of this precious lifeblood. A timeless symbol of strength, but even it was not impervious to change.

Given the right push, exploiting the inherent weaknesses in its flawed design, even a rock would crack under pressure, just like this...

Crack.

Steel-green eyes stared impassively at the shards of stone that had crumbled in the palm of her clutched fist. The mighty object that had once been even larger than her fist had been broken, defeated by her will, and she began to grind it unto dust until no shard remained as a passing breeze carried off the refuse. All that remained in her hand was a layer of crumbly crystalline minerals that shined in the sunlight.

Are these the tears of the Earth? the girl wondered as her long black hair fluttered freely in the wind. Or are these the tears of those who reside in these blood-stained walls, waiting to be released?

Ghosts. Phantoms. Wraiths. Spirits. Demons. Hollows. It did not matter to her what they were called because they were all the same evil. Lost souls that must be guided back into the righteous way set forth long before the soul dreamt of this waking world. With these two hands, she would guide them all to rest and prove to the world that her honorable path was true. No one will ever dare doubt the ways and the vision of the _Shinmei Ryu_ again, once she was through with her battles of which there were many yet to come.

The girl raised her soiled hand, stained with the weight of the world, and let the playful sea breeze to carry off the shining tears. "However, I doubt few will ever compare to the battle I am about to fight."

Her fine-tuned senses took in all that was around her from the white sandy beachhead that the people of this city had built to the gently crashing waves of the sea flowing through the Mahora City's bay, and this distant ominous Gothic visage of "Library Island." Here, humans clashed freely with the denizens of _keiji_, the neighboring world, without ever realizing the terror that lay beyond the corner of their eyes. What they could not see, could not hurt them, but all it took was one mistake, and the whole game would change.

If you can see them, so they can see you.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, I swear by the sword that was passed down to me --- _Shisui_ --- for the _Shinmei Ryu_, and on my honor..."

The winds shifted suddenly with a howl, sending her long hair whipping into the gales like gleaming black ribbons.

"...I _will _kill you..."

A black cloud blotted out the sun, drowning the world for an instant in shadows that squirmed and breathed with fangs and teeth.

"...that I swear on this blood oath --- I, Aoyama Motoko, the _heir_ of the _Shinmei Ryu_."

Just as quickly then, the world returned to its former self, no living shadows with fangs and teeth, no howling winds, no black clouds; normality. It was all contrived, of course, for she could see the truth clearly. Of the legion of disciples among the _Shinmei Ryu_, her sight was the clearest of them, putting to shame even the greatest of the _miko_ disciples of her generation. This gift was part of the reason that no spirit dared to tread upon the grounds of Kyoto, which she had made virtually sacred through righteous persecution and tenacity.

Motoko exhaled, allowing herself to relax and enjoy the seemingly peaceful scenery. There would be plenty of time to set right to wrongs, past and present. For now, she must bide her time until the fateful hour.

_Vengeance_.

"_Saa_, _saa_, isn't this wonderful weather we're having today?" called out a mellifluous voice with a cheery twinkle in her laugh, a voice that was intimately familiar to the ebony-haired girl.

Whirling about with intense conviction, she watched with her steel-green eyes as a tall misleading figure approached down the beachhead. Clad in a red _hakama_, a white _gi_, traditional white split-toed socks, and wooden sandals, she could have passed for a regular disciple of the _Shinmei Ryu_ or a _miko_ from some shrine. However, only a few were allowed to carry their _katana_ out in public, and this woman bared hers by her side without the slightest discomfort, disguised as a wooden cane.

She removed the wide-brimmed bamboo hat that veiled her features, and Motoko was struck speechless, in spite of her best efforts not to be awed by the woman's presence. "..._A_-_Ane_-_ue_. Tsuruko-_aneue_..."

"Good morning, Motoko-han!" greeted Tsuruko Aoyama with a beaming smile, "I am surprised you are cutting classes on your first day at Mahora Academy. How most _unusual_. I would never expect something so --- rebellious and improper out of you, that I would not."

"Ah! N-No! It's not like that at all, _Ane_-_ue_!" Calm down. I have to calm down! This is exactly what she wants, and I won't let her have the satisfaction of such a play!

"Do not worry as you may speak freely. I have already made sure that we won't be eavesdropped upon, that I have."

"Ah..."

"Now, what it is it, my dear? This better be good or I might just have to show you some proper _discipline_, not unless you want me to report this to the Elders instead?"

Motoko frowned openly, barely keeping a lid on a bundle of explosive emotions. "C-_Classes_ were cancelled today, _Ane_-_ue_, in light of some --- _incidents_ this morning."

"'Incidents'?" What could my dear Motoko-han mean by that?

"Trash cans exploding and an 'explosion' of some sort in Class Two-A, my classroom."

"_Classroom Terrorism_? My children these days certainly know how to have fun. I just hope they do not start copying what the rest of the world does. There is no honor in the methods of those _villains_..."

"_Hai_."

"Were you hurt, Motoko-han?"

The ebony-haired girl gave a start at the utter absurd notion. Did her elder sister really think so lightly of her? She, Motoko Aoyama, who was destined to be strongest of the _Shinmei Ryu_?

"Motoko-han, no need to make such a face. I am only concerned with your welfare, that I am."

"Your concern is --- _appreciated_, _Ane-ue_." Just you wait, Tsuruko! One day, I will step out from underneath your shadow and destroy all of those vile, disgusting, ugly, and ghastly turtle _oni_ by myself. I will show you just how much stronger I am than you!

Tsuruko gave a light sigh, her dark olive green eyes softening as she came to gentle stop before her younger sister, her sandals scuffing with a soft hiss against the white sand. Standing side by side, the Aoyama sisters were nearly mirror images of each in beauty and grace, only their eyes and hair differed by simple shades. The elder sister with more of emerald shade in her black tresses compared to her younger sister's fine ebony, and the difference of light and dark between Motoko's steel-green that could have passed as olive green as well and Tsuruko's darker eyes.

"You have beautiful hair, Motoko-han, that you do. It is a shame that by my age, your dark ebony hair will be fairer and acquire the same emerald luster as my own. In a way, to look upon it makes me feel like an old woman!"

"_A-Ane_-_ue_." What is she getting sentimental for all of a sudden? Did she not come here to belittle me as usual?

The older woman gingerly reached down and took her sister's left hand, examining it with a bizarre twinkle of care in her eyes. "Impressive, your left has gotten stronger. Zircon, the size of your fist. Soon, I imagine you'll be able to even crush real diamonds with both of your hands."

"A-Ah!" How did she know?

"You could have just washed your hands in the ocean water, Motoko-han, if you did not want me to find out." Tsuruko smiled as she let go, ignoring the wisp of indignation that flickered across the eyes of her younger sister. I wonder, does Motoko-han still begrudge me so? Aye, she must. It is the only explanation of her behavior for the past five years.

"I have _nothing _to hide, _Ane-ue_. My intentions are all righteous, pure, and _just_."

"So I see... You would not mind telling me of the rest of your adventures thus far then, would you?"

"As you wish, after some considerable delay at the administrative offices in regards to a bureaucratic --- _snafu _--- with my belongings, I was finally let out to ahead to classes. I was already over thirty minutes overdue when I felt an aftershock of explosive _ki_ rock the building."

"Explosive _ki_?"

"_Hai_, I believe it was responsible for the shattered windows in my classroom as well additional collateral damage that I saw as I approached. Things were far from that simple, however."

"Oh, what's next?"

"Call it a stampede. Roughly, three minutes after the explosion, I encountered a student, with auburn hair and bells in her hair, fleeing through the hall ways like a woman possessed, screaming at the top of her lungs for mercy. I was unable to make an inquiry or stop her as three more individuals shot past me in hot pursuit: a tall blonde-haired student of some note, who might have been a _gaijin_, a female member of the faculty (I presume), and --- _Konoe Konoka_."

"Ah, Kono-chan! Now that reminds me, doesn't _Secchan_ attend Mahora Academy too?"

"A hovel for _scum_, _vermin_, and _dolls_," Motoko spat suddenly, a disturbing tightness in her voice as she turned to face the gentle waves of the sea.

Silence.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Great Scott! How much more can there be? 'The Other You'? What's the deal with Kanako here? On a different front, all does NOT seem to be well with Motoko in the slightest. She can't be serious now, can she? And what's Tsuruko really up to, honestly? Maybe there will be a few more answers than questions next time, folks+

Now, I gotta pass my gratitude to all you readers and reviewers. You can't believe how happy I am to see that all of you have stuck it with me thus far, and I promise you that we still got plenty of great things to see. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to always feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. I love hearing from y'all, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail. You know how to get in touch with the scribe here. And with that said, it's time to holla back to the League of Extraordinary Reviewers from our last line up:

To the Man With Five-Ohs, Mister Skuld's Sentaro 5, there's plenty more of where that came from and then something more special. Trust me, Chachamaru isn't going to be left out of the big picture. _Nihaha_...

To That Man Who Has No Name, Mister Havenoname, be careful what you wish for, man. It might just end up coming true, you know. As far as we're concerned, I technically AM God in this story, and I like to consider myself a --- beneficent --- God, so...you know. +

To The Most Valuable Reviewer of the Day, Mister Alpha Draconis1, you have NO IDEA how HAPPY it makes me to hear that coming from a fellow fan. You have SAID what has NEEDED to be SAID for the LONGEST TIME about the mad, rabid, crazy KonoSetsu fanboys/girls, especially in regards to the master/servant lesbian romance line. And just for that, I will grant you ONE "free look" into the Future (TM)! Remember, you only get to ask ONE "question," so ask wisely. Feel free to e-mail me (see my profile) or IM me on AIM (JamesEdwards0079) when you're up to it. Until then, keeping up that fighting spirit, man! That's the kind of philosophy I like to hear! XD

To the Man Who Owns Jak AND Daxter's Souls, Jak Sacul, I'll give you the same warning I gave to good ol' Havenoname, be careful what you wish for. Oh, and I'm glad you enjoyed Chachamaru's little introspection. _Nihaha_... +

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet, let's rock! May the Force be with you!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 17:

Black Tidings

"I don't understand why people tolerate him and the childish games he insists upon indulging in. The Konoe Clan might be an old --- _family_, but they're _not _all powerful, _almighty_."

_Tsudzuku_!


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 17:

The Price of Honor and Duty

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"A hovel for _scum_, _vermin_, and _dolls_," Motoko spat suddenly, a disturbing tightness in her voice as she turned to face the gentle waves of the sea. 

Silence.

Her reaction did not go unnoticed in the slightest bit, but Tsuruko kept her cool. She had a good hunch that something big was happening here, and if she pushed the right buttons... "Why whatever could you mean, Motoko-han?"

"This _place_, _Ane_-_ue_. Why do we continue to allow that _filthy _old man to continue his grand farce? Why have we not supplanted him with a new Headmaster, a _figurehead _who will be much more willing to listen to our demands?"

"Konoemon-ojiisan has been head of the Kanto Magic Association for a long time. Though he has plenty of political rivals, age has not dulled his senses yet. He is a very clever man and few can hope to move against him without repercussions. It was his move to include Mahora Academy as part of his jurisdiction versus handing it over to the Tokyo Magic Association's Strategic Non-Aggression Limitation Zone."

"I don't understand why people tolerate him and the childish games he insists upon indulging in. The Konoe Clan might be an old --- _family_, but they're _not _all powerful, _almighty_."

"True, but neither is, we of the _Kensai_ Association. It is our station in life to enforce and police the land as dictated by the Magic Associations."

"Bah! We should rid the land of _all_ Evil, _Ane-ue_! Even now, a half-breed _abomination _stalks the grounds of this wretched school, and another inexcusable risk to the very welfare of this country, perhaps the world, prances about as if she were an ordinary teenager. Bah!"

Hmmm, now I see where this is going. "Don't do something foolish, Motoko-han."

"_Foolish_!" Motoko shrieked in outrage, as she spun around with a incredulous frown on her beautiful face. "**What **are you calling foolish, _Aneue_? Can you not see that _senile _old fool will be the undoing of us all?"

"Sakurazaki Setsuna is a _retainer _of the Konoe Clan, has been for a number of years now since she left us. Meanwhile, Konoe Konoka is the daughter of Konoe Eishun, the Head of the Kansai Magic Association. She has been scouted already to have the greatest magical potential of her generation in the East, and will likely become the world's foremost healer given time and the proper training. The Konoe Clan is an ancient and highly _respected _family. I'm certain they know _what _they're dealing with."

"_Absurd_! They're harboring a _youkai_ in their midst!"

"It is not our place to question what a family of the Magic Association does, Motoko-han."

"I say, it should be, Tsuruko! We should have-"

"**SILENCE**!" Tsuruko roared abruptly, using her _ki_ to amplify her voice, as a powerful wave of gusting wind erupted forth from her person.

Motoko dropped her book bag and staggered back, her feet splashing into the shallows of the water. She could see the faint blue outline of _ki_ radiating off her elder sister's form, an awesome sight to behold, but she would not be cowed today. Defiantly, she braced herself against the howling gale, gritting her teeth in deep effort as she strained to remain upright. The ebony-haired girl refused to use her own powers and was determined to hold her ground by the shear force of her will and strength.

I won't lose! I won't lose to her!

"**IMPRESSIVE**, _MOTOKO_-_HAN_. **TRULY**, **I NEVER EXPECTED SUCH BOLD IMPERTINENCE**, **SUCH **_DISGRACEFUL _**BEHAVIOR FROM YOU**. **IT IS ONE THING TO FORGET YOUR PLACE**, **BUT TO DO THAT AND QUESTION THE HONOR OF ANOTHER CLAN WITHOUT ANY FACTUAL EVIDENCE IS INEXCUSABLE**! **I CANNOT STAND BY AND ALLOW YOU TO SLANDER THE GOOD NAME OF THE KONOE CLAN WITHOUT BASIS ANYMORE**!"

The ebony-haired girl dropped all pretenses of formality now. "Don't you understand, Tsuruko? We don't have to be subservient to these unworthy-"

"**ENOUGH**! **APOLOGIZE NOW OR YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES**! **I WILL NOT REPEAT THIS KIND OFFER _TWICE_**. **STAND DOWN**, **MOTOKO**!"

"Never!" Motoko shouted back in defiance. She discarded the slim leather case that she had been shouldering into the water with a splash, and brought up her arms in preparation for a fight.

_Idiot_.

The blow was too quick to follow, and before any by-stander could have realized, a shocking thud echoed across the sandy white beachhead. A cacophonic splash of water followed soon after, accompanied by a brief silence, before a series of choked coughs filled the air. Drenched from head to toe in her brown school uniform, Motoko wheezed bitterly in the shallow water, lying helpless, flat on her back. Her steel-green eyes were filled with agony, but another primal emotion was slowly bubbling its way to the surface as she glared up at her elder sister.

Hatred.

Tsuruko stood stock still for a moment, her body frozen in the final motion of her attack: a simple short range thrust with the pommel of her disguised _katana_, drawn slightly from her side by the sheathe that encased the naked blade within. She had hit her beloved little sister square in the stomach, knocking the breath out of Motoko while forcefully downing her in a single motion. There had been no waste, the execution perfect. Her mind absorbed all this information whole-heartedly, congratulating herself on a job well done, but deep down in her heart...

...there was only _regret_.

A sacred line had been crossed today. Today --- today was the first time Tsuruko Aoyama had ever struck her own sister, Motoko Aoyama. What made it worse that she had done so out of duty. Where there had been no one else to defend the honor of the Konoe Clan, she as a member of the _Kensai_ Association had to rise to the occasion. Not for a second did she think that things would go this far, never, and now she could only return her beloved little sister's hate with abject remorse.

Should I --- Should I apologize? she asked herself this very important question, as her dark olive green eyes swam with emotion. Even if I wanted to --- no, I cannot apologize for this. This is a sin I must accept, a trial that I must overcome. I have done something unforgivable for the sake of honor and duty. Oh, my beloved Motoko-han, why did you not stand down? You are not yet a full member of the _Kensai_ Association. Surely, your Samurai pride could have... No. This was inevitable. Sooner or later, it would have come to this.

Motoko laughed, her shoulders quivering in time with the bittersweet aria of sorrow. "_Fufufu_, was that it, _Ane-ue_? The _strength _of your resolve? Huh? HUH! What is that weak, soft tenderness I see in your eyes? Ha-hahahaha... That's just _pitiful_, Aoyama Tsuruko."

"It was the only way, Aoyama Motoko," her sister replied as she turned away and sheathed her disguised _katana_ once more. The wind had died down the moment she had released her _ki_, but a few zephyrs continued their vigil, playing gently with her long tresses that spilled down all the way to her waist. "You understand our doctrine and values better than anyone else, that you do."

"_Coward_! Don't look away from me, _Ane-ue_! Watch! Look with your own eyes at the sin you've committed for those worthless dogs!"

A sin? Motoko-han, you have no idea how many sins I've committed. Yours was but one of the many, and likely one of the most regrettable.

"Ha-hahaha! So this is what you do when things don't go your way, isn't it? **Violence**. _Fufu_, I'll tell you this much right now, _Ane-ue_, you won't be able to push me around and do as you please forever, **_Ane_-_ue_**!"

"Motoko-han..."

"One day! One day, I'll be stronger than you, and you'll regret ever having toyed with my heart! I'll _make _you all regret it! Who do you think you are, _Ane-ue_? What gives you the right to barge into my life whenever you feel like it, when you're feeling lonely, unloved, _and_ unnecessary? Huh? Aren't those little vile _males_ giving you enough _satisfaction_?"

Tsuruko tensed up underneath the punishing verbal barrage.

"I'm not a child, that naive _little _girl who lived in your shadow, worshipped the ground you walked on, and loved you unquestioningly, _Ane-ue_! I won't be your toy, a wind up doll that you can parade around in front of others and snuggle with at night --- anymore!"

Why? Why now? Why did I not see this coming? Am I really that blind to the sorrow of others?

"Mark my words, Aoyama Tsuruko: **I WILL DEFEAT YOU**! When that day comes, I will prove my worth and my strength to the _Shinmei Ryu_ that has been fantastically heralded since my birth, the _Kensai_ Association will acknowledge me with _true _honor, and Mage's Association will no longer be able to ignore us. A great change will come about, and I shall see to this new vision of justice and prosperity myself!"

There was nothing else left to be said.

The battle lines had been drawn, and Motoko felt the thrilling exhilaration of triumph fresh in her veins. She may have suffered a physical blow today, but it was nothing, compared to the victory she had won over her elder sister's spirit. Tsuruko had not been expecting such a battle, a masterfully executed ambush from a moment of righteous passion that could have completely fallen apart at a moment's notice. No longer would she be treated lightly as a doll, a plaything for her sister or anyone else for that matter. The buck stopped here.

However, something unexpected happened right about then.

Tsuruko bent down looped her book bag upon the handle of the disguised _katana_ she carried with her, turned about face, and waded calmly into the shallows. Her expression was unreadable as the seawater drenched her feet and lapped up against the edge of her red _hakama_, soaking them through, but there was a bizarre twinkle in her eyes. She extended out towards her fallen younger sister a open hand, bending down so that she would be within easy reach.

Motoko was speechless and bewildered. "W-What're you doing?"

"Take my hand. I won't coddle you by carrying you," the elder Aoyama spoke, all pretenses of "Kyoto Formality" was gone from her voice as well, leaving only a common frankness. "After what you've shown me, it'd be rude and insulting for me to carry as if you were still merely my _imouto_. I won't carry you but I'll help you walk."

She's different. She's completely different from before. I've never seen _Ane-ue_ like this.

"This is a new beginning, the first of many encounters between us two. Today, I struck first but my spirit was crushed spectacularly. I haven't been defeated like this in a while."

"_Ane-ue_."

"Perhaps, one day you shall fulfill that vow as well, but for now --- please, Motoko-han, let me help you walk. I can't think of you anymore as my dear _imouto_; times have changed, but you're still my beloved sister. You've become ambitious and resolute. I can only wonder where this road will take us, but today's battle is over, and we're sisters once again."

Motoko looked away unable to meet the gaze of her elder sister.

"Will you take my hand or turn it aside, Motoko-han? You desire change, I can sense it clearly, and if that is what you seek, _then_ show me the strength of your resolve, your _justice_. What will it be? What will you choose? Will you show me more of your hatred? Or will you become something greater, far more-"

"Is this your way of _begging _for forgiveness, _Aneue_?"

Tsuruko gasped with shock.

"It's pathetic," Motoko finished in a listless voice.

She batted the hand aside and rose suddenly, shoving the older woman back with surprising strength. Tsuruko back-pedaled awkwardly, losing her footing on the smooth sand, which promptly sent her flying onto her rear with a grunt. Such minor discomfort was the first thing from her panic stricken mind as she looked up to catch a glimpse of her younger sister. All she saw were cold baleful eyes of steel, still like twin pools of a crystal lake, as water dripped off Motoko's soaked uniform and hair.

"Don't come around here anymore, Tsuruko," the ebony-haired girl dismissed her with simple finality, before she brushed past her elder sister with her belongings in hand.

_I don't need you_.

For a moment, there was a tenuous peace upon the beachhead. There were no more battles, no more words; it was all over. The gentle waves came crashing in, the wind whispered a soothing song from the sea, and Motoko's soft footsteps receded into the distance until they were heard no more. However, truly it was requiem without the pounding rain and the clash of thunder. This was the elegy for something that could have been.

Tsuruko clutched tightly upon the front of her white _gi_, gritting her teeth, trying to ignore the incomprehensible searing pain in her heart. It ached. It burned. It cried. The hot salty tears came, tears of sorrow, her body cold and dead. All she could do was focus on her rage, hold it back before it exploded. Her beautiful face was a living mask of anguish that contorted with choked sobs. She had promised that she would not cry anymore. To mourn and grieve were things that she did not have to do anymore because she would not allow so sad to happen in the first place.

"I --- I was a _fool_," she spoke in quivering voice on the verge of breaking. "Never again, I said, t-that I --- did. Never again --- n-never would I _lose _---- something --- i-important to me. No more. I-I --- I --- M-_Motoko_... If only I --- I-I..."

Kaien.

I thought I was stronger than this.

Why did it have to be this way?

I never wanted this. I just wanted to see how she was doing.

It always ends up like this with me, does it not?

Am I really such a wretched woman, doomed always to be the undoing of those I love?

How horrible.

_Nasakenai_ --- pathetic, just like Motoko said.

My hopes.

My dreams.

Gone.

I wish you were still here, Kaien...

...my husband...

...my love.

All gone.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ouch, looks like trouble is about in the Shinmei Ryu. Motoko's got some issues all right! And this won't be the last of it either. Still, who's this Kaien fellow, anyhow? Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon, huh? Stay tuned, folks!

Well, I gotta say I'm impressed by all you readers and reviewers because thanks to you Glass Moon finally busted past 4000+ hits! That's awesome! Keep it up folks because there's plenty more to see, rivalaries to be fought, and yes, Keitaro is going to come back (I just can't say when). Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to always feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail. You know how to get in touch with the scribe here. And with that said, it's time to holla back to the Mister Smiths and Reviewers from our last line up, some new and some old:

To the Agent 005, Mister Skuld's Sentaro 5, well, I already sent you an e-mail awhile ago, so I hope things are a little bit easier for you to understand this chapter.

To the Agent 007, Mister Havenoname, hope you enjoyed today's episode, and don't sweat it, we're finally going to get some breathers in, but! the plot is still going to move on, I assure you. I ain't going to leave you all hanging when I know you want to get to the REAL good stuff, after all.

To the Agent 001, Mister Alpha Draconis1, hehehe, and that's a cool philosophy you got too; I can respect that, man. Hope you're still enjoying the show.

To the Agent 009, Necromonger, thanks for the ego booster, dude. As for the deal with Chachamaru and Negi, I'm just trying to take the hints Akamatsu left in the manga so far and really develop that aspect of Chachamaru's character. The "emotion" program is pretty much a booster shot, so that she can grasp things a little faster and more intuitively per say. Of course, there's also some definite downside to the deal, i.e. increased social awkwardness, awareness, etc., which provides great drama and comedy if I should say so myself.

To the New Guy, ShadeXH, I hope you got my e-mail because that should have addressed your grieveances.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet; Aim for the Top! And FLY HIGH!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 18:

Some Explanations Would Be Nice

"Alright, don't pout like that now. You _know _I'm a feminist at heart."

_Tsudzuku_!


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 18:

Some Explanations Would Be Nice

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

She hit the tiled floors running, crossing the ground with the grace and speed that would have made members of the _Boys_' Varsity Track Team jealous. 

"_Doke_! Get out of my way! Move it!"

The loud pounding of her brisk footsteps should have been fair warning to anybody, if her considerable tailwind was not enough.

"Move, move! Move it or lose it!"

"Agh! What the-"

"I told you to move, didn't I?"

She leapt between a pair of students, sending their papers scattering throughout the hallway.

"Sorry about that!

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

To heck with these people, she was already giving them the heads up. It was not her fault they were --- just too slow to react; she had a place to go to, and something to do now! This was not the time to sitting around studying, training, or something else.

Asuna.

Asuna-chan's waiting for me!

She rounded the corner, ignoring the rustling slip of one of her braided ponytails unraveling, as she dashed through the bend, narrowly dodging around another student.

"Ah!"

"_Gomen, gomen_, but I'm really in a hurry!"

There! The infirmary was just a little ways further, and to imagine she had to run nearly half way across the school to get here. Oh well, at least it had been a half-decent workout.

I'm coming, Asuna.

_Onee_-chan's coming!

* * *

"TA-KA-HA-TAAAA!" shouted Shizuna Minamoto in a rage, complete with lightning bolts flashing from her flaming eyes and horns coming out of her head. She shook and she huffed, and then she shook the poor victim of her anger some more, whirling Takamichi T. Takahata over her head like he was a lasso. 

"_Shi_-_Shi_-_DEATH_zuna!"

The poor, poor man; he really should not have said that.

"_WHAT _did you just say?"

The buxom blonde-haired woman stopped twirling and dropped him promptly on the floor where she began to stomp on him, causing a white puffball of hands, limbs, and occasionally Takahata-sensei's face to pop out. At this rate, His Majesty Takahata's Women might not have an object for their idolatry much longer.

"Ugh! OW! Minamoto-chan, did I --- ow! --- ever --- ack! --- tell you how cute you look --- ow! --- when you're angry?"

"Screw you, Takahata!"

One swift kick to the face later --- "Ooff!" --- the suave English professor found himself planted heels over head in a very undignified position against the wall by the window sill, his eyes completely swirly from vertigo. He supposed his hunch had been right all along. Things really did start going crazy as soon as Kanako Urashima had been unleashed upon the school.

Ayaka Yukihiro and Konoka Konoe could only sweatdrop at the fantastic display of "Man-Harem-Bashing," while they took cover behind Doctor Hijiri Kirishima, a stern attractive woman with dark blue hair and wise jade-green eyes. She was, in fact, doing her residency just a little ways off at Mahora Academy's University Section and had opted in as a school nurse on call. Today was one of those days and quite frankly she had never been in a more frustrating position in her entire professional career thus far, and to think she was only in her "youthful" twenties.

"_Etou_, Ayaka-_iincho_, is this what they call a 'Lover's Quarrel'?" Konoka asked innocently in a hushed voice. She definitely did not want to attract attention from a certain rampaging teacher. She had seen her fair share's worth of boys and men alike being launched into the upper stratosphere by enraged members of her sex (and on occasion had launched one herself; however she liked to think that her dear grandfather did not count in this respect). However, this was more than a little bit --- _disturbing_.

Ayaka coughed discreetly, giving a sympathetic wince when she saw Shizuna haul her former teacher up by the lapels of his jacket and start shaking him around like a rag doll. "Why, Konoka-san, this is but..."

"She hit the nail right on the head, Yukihiro-kun," Hijiri deadpanned with a disdainful look at the two adults kicking up a fuss in her office. Well, okay, it was not really her office yet, and she was just a part-timer officially among the faculty members who taught here in the K-12 section. Still --- she had her sense of pride! "Those two are freaking made for each other. It's hard to imagine they haven't gone steady yet."

"Kirishima-san! Isn't it improper to be gossiping about the affairs of your colleagues, especially right in front of them?"

"_Che_, I'm still a grad student you know, and as if they can --- HEY!" With a single flick of her wrist, a surgeon's scalpel seemed to appear magically in Hijiri's outstretched hand, which she directed with vehemence towards Shizuna. The very notion of it was impossible considering she was wearing short sleeves and had her white lab coat slung on the chair she was currently sitting, but hey --- it happened. "Put it down, Shizuna-sensei! That's right! That's my favorite test tube set. Put it down. GOOD! GOOD GIRL! Now go back to beating the snot out of Takamichi-_baka_. That's riiiighhhtttt. Good!"

Having witnessed this, it was Konoka sweated some more. She had heard from her grandfather, the Headmaster, that Hijiri Kirishima was such a _sweet_, _wonderful _person! He absolutely could not wait for her to finish her residency so that he could add her to the payroll as a full-time professor in the Medical Department of the University Section, plus a school nurse. She had to wonder now if the woman had not threatened Konoemon at scalpel point after he made the mistake of asking if she was looking for a husband and that he could arrange for one of his grandsons to meet her.

_Ojii_-chan, you really should think about getting a new hobby instead of match making. "_Sugoi_, Hijiri-san, that was really scary."

"'_Scary_'?"

"Yes, I'd have to agree with Konoka-san's utterly unbiased observation," Ayaka chimed in, her complexion just a touch pale.

"Oh geez, kids, that was nothing. You should see _Fausto_-sensei in his Biology Four-Eleven class. Now that guy is one _crazy _German, but then again, he's the one who taught me that trick with the scalpel too."

"A German?"

"Faust! Do you mean THE Karl Yung Faust, MD?"

"Yup, only guy I know who wears a paper bag over his head, looks out from one monocle, prances about with a suitcase and an umbrella like Mary Poppins, and can mysteriously appear out of random doors at will. That's Faust-sensei for you, and if they guy actually bothered to stand... Well, let me put it to you this way, he's actually **two-hundred eighty-two **centimeters tall, and if you do the math in American, that's nine-foot something. So in effect, he's _REAL _tall."

"Incredible, I had no idea such a world famous surgeon actually taught at the University Section, Kirishima-san."

"Uh-huh, you'd be surprised by the mob of freaks and geniuses the Headmaster has managed to submerge himself in."

Konoka sweated some more, again. Sometimes she honestly could not believe she was related to that old man, considering the sort of reception he received on a daily basis. "_Nihaha_..."

Fortunately, the dark-haired girl did not have to listen to anymore incriminating or depreciating indictments of her eccentric grandfather's character. The "quarreling couple" was quite done "quarreling," to be more precise Shizuna had run out of gas. This was a good thing because Takamichi had been beaten so black and blue, he was more than ready to share a few pearls of wisdom.

"Dammit --- Ta-ka-hata! Look at what you made me do," the bespectacled woman grumbled between haggard breaths, with one hand still clutched tightly around the poor man's collar. "Now I'm dead tired because of you!"

Takamichi groaned with anguish, tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls as he thanked his gods up above for showing him mercy at last. "I promise, _Death_-chan --- I'll talk --- _some_."

"Why you _little_...ugh..." She bonked him weakly on the head with her free hand.

"_Hora_, Takamichi-_baka_, I think you should at least give us a name," Hijiri joined in with serious urgency in her voice. Judging by her form of address, she must have been actually quite close with the English professor to be able to speak to him in such a manner without drawing offense. Then again, it could have just been her frank honesty. "At the rate you're going, I'll have to check you into the I-C-U at Mahora General Hospital by the time we're done."

"Well, Hiji-kun..."

Yup, they were actually close acquaintances, and the pet name even managed to draw its fair share of inquiring looks from the room's gathered occupants.

"Takamichi-_baka_, this isn't a joke. I have a traumatized patient in the next room who refuses to speak, refuses to see anyone, and not even her closest friends or acquaintances can get through to her. I don't know about you, but back where I came from this makes a pretty good case for expulsion and maybe even a lawsuit --- for _whoever_ is responsible."

The bespectacled man shook his head in consternation. He had hid his anger well, but the truth was he was mad as hell at the perpetrator of this heinous act. However, some sacrifices had to be made and it was fitting he was suffering such a harsh penance right now. "_She_'s off limits, Hiji-kun. Orders straight from upstairs."

"'_She_'?" Hijiri raised a curious brow.

"What do you mean, Takahata-sensei?" Konoka cut in. The concern in her voice was self evident all over her face.

Such a nice girl. Konoemon-ojiisan's lucky to have a granddaughter like her --- and he's cursed for it too, thought Takahata. "No expulsion, no disciplinary action --- nothing. We can't touch _her_."

"That's ridiculous, Takahata! What do you mean we can't touch --- '_her_'?" demanded Shizuna as she hauled him closer to her face, staring at him with hard skeptical eyes. She had already made plans to ask him _exactly_ what his relationship with Hijiri Kirishima --- _later_.

"Hmmm, didn't you read the _memo_, Minamoto-san?"

"What _memo_?"

The bespectacled man blinked. "You mean --- you didn't know?"

Ayaka gave a disapproving huff; the tingling suspicious smell of conspiracy was just too much for her to bear. Something was up and she wanted to know. Anything that would help her get her revenge on the mysterious Urashima girl would be more than enough. "Takahata-sensei, Minamoto-sensei! Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Tsk, _hora_, I'm not really at liberty to say much."

"Ta-ka-hata!"

"Alright, Minamoto-sensei, alright. But all four of you, that includes you too Kirishima-kun, have to promise that what little I say doesn't leave this room, okay?"

The chorus of "Yes" was nearly instantaneous.

"Okay, but one more thing..." He smiled.

"What _now_, Takahata?"

"Can I at least stand on my own two feet, Minamoto-sensei? Of course, it's fine if you really want me to be this close to you, Shi-zu-na-chan!"

Slap!

"_Ooooooo_, thanks... I needed that," Takamichi hissed happily, ignoring the new red handprint on his cheek that had been added to a collection of other bruises that ailed his person.

Shizuna glowered darkly at him, standing a pace away, while her younger counterparts of the "fairer sex" sweatdropped at her explosive reaction. The aura of doom and gloom surrounding her appeared to be amplified further by her damaged glasses, curiously enough. "Get on with it, _Takahata_-sensei."

"Well, for starters, I'll give you this much, a name that none of you should ever forget, and God help you if you should ever make such a --- what's the word again in the layman's vernacular?"

"For God's sake, Takahata, we all know you have a P-h-D in English and Japanese literature. _Fuuuuu_..."

"Alright, don't pout like that now. You know I'm a feminist at heart."

"Oh, really now?"

"Honest! Anyways, back to the subject...and God help you if should ever..."

Hijiri bent back and whispered quietly to the two young students who gawked openly at the exchange before them, "Don't worry about those two. When Shizuna-sensei's mad, she and Takamichi-san are always like this. And yes, Takahata-sensei has a huge flair for drama, in fact."

"...make such a huge screw up! Her name is --- _Urashima Kanako_."

At that moment in time, it would have very convenient to have little "cut-away" shots of everyone's unique _reaction_, like manga panels:

Konoka blinked quizzically, a pink background appearing behind her as question marks cropped above her head. The name honestly did not ring a bell with her. Sure, now she knew the name of the person that had done this wrong to her best friend, but how was that supposed to help anything?

Ayaka paled visibly and shivered. Dark gloomy imagery enveloped her in black thunderheads complete with rain that purposefully fell only on her doomed head. Unlike her classmate, she knew **exactly** what that name meant, and it appeared she had been more than a little wrong back then when she had gauged the prowess of her foe. The fact of the matter was, she was about to face the greatest battle of her political and school career! The odds were looking grim and not in her favor in the slightest. It was not going to be easy to avenge Asuna at all.

Hijiri "hmmm'd" and resigned herself in thoughtful repose. Being the responsible, mature type of person she was that took no nonsense, she stoically accepted the hellish future that stood before her. It was going to be an interesting couple of years until her residency was done, and the dark blue-haired woman imagined she would be getting _plenty _of patients.

Shizuna just stared.

"Takahata?"

"Yes, Minamoto-san?"

"You're a thick-headed _idiot_."

"Hehe, sorry about that but the Headmaster would sack me if I said anymore. If you want the full story, go talk to himself yourself," Takamichi laughed jovially. "Oh, and Konoka? Don't bother bugging your _ojii_-san about this. His lips are sealed, trust me on this. You could say this is the start of a _new _hobby for him."

Konoka blinked again, uncomprehending of what her former teacher meant. "'_A new hobby_'?"

"Or you could call it a science experiment."

"Takahata-sensei, I don't think any of this is funny!" the dark-haired girl raised her voice with a catch of indignation in her voice that did not go unnoticed. Truly, it was rare for Konoka to get mad about any thing, which meant that she had been pushed a little bit too far this time. Konoemon was going to pay big time for this later from his granddaughter no less.

"Neither do I, but whether we like it or not, it doesn't change the fact that the Headmaster has rigged the _game_ already."

"What?"

"She probably already told you in one way or another, and it's all true, Urashima-kun's going to destroy this school."

Shizuna gaped at the stiffling calmness her colleague used in his voice as he declared the malicious intentions of a student to be true. "Takahata... You must be joking!"

"Nope, and she plans on destroying all of us in the process if she can help it too. When she's done with us, prison will seem like a walk in the park, and we of the school faculty are not to lift a single finger to stop her while she tears this school and its students apart. Headmaster's orders."

"That's absurd, Takahata-sensei! How can the Headmaster expect us to sit by and do nothing? This sort of behavior is inexcusable in a school!"

"Sorry, Minamoto-sensei, our hands are tied on this one. The Headmaster's leaving it to the students to deal with this test, but!"

"But what?"

"There is some good news."

Shizuna raised a skeptical brow, her arms akimbo-style. "And that is?"

**Bang**!

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Wow, this has to be quite the feat. We've actually made it in 17 chapter and 50,000 something words into the saga already, and you bet there's plenty more coming down the pipeline. Oh, and if anybody picks up on the major Key/Visual Art'shomage here, which happens to have come from a Key/Visual Art'sgame that was just recently turned into an anime and movie this summer --- well, we'll have to see about that won't we?

Well, we're hitting one of my more favorite angles in Glass, which I promise there will be more follow ups to come, including --- ahem --- a MUCH anticipated "cat fight." Congratulations for making it to another episode of Glass Moon, folks. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to always feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the scribe here. And with that said, it's time to say hello to the League of Extraordinary Reviewers from our last line up:

To the Man with Five-Fives, Mister Skuld's Sentaro 5, glad things turned out better this time, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To He Who Spake Much, Mister Havenoname, what can I say? The angst had to happen for the sake of the plot, and just think, if we don't get any angst, how are we supposed to get motivation for super cool fight scenes later, you know? Anyhow, I hope this chapter gives you and the other fellows a much deserved break from the billion or so other things I've been slugging at you all for 17 chapters now. I'll leave you, Kip, and everyone else to speculate on Kaien (bonus #2 if somebody can figure out the homage here too).

To He Who Doth Spoke, Mister Kippenberger, well, it was more of a discussion, but I gotta say your remarks were quite enlightening. I never knew about that little detail with Tsuruko until you and Havenoname brought up the subject. Thanks a lot, man!

To the Ying and Yang, Mister Alpha Draconis1, why this is but the start of the troubles to come, man. Thanks for the kind words, once more, although I'm not sure if I am worthy of such high praise as being compared to the homies at TYPE-MOON. Oh, man, I wish we could be in Kyoto already, but there's still more things to be done and more schemes to setup before we can let some screams, curses fists, swords, artillery, _ki_, and magic fly!

To the Fellow Who Hauleth the Necronomicon, Necromonger, man, easy on the ego trip booster. I'm honored that you're taking out your precious extra time to catch up with the story. As for Negi reminding you of Keitaro, well, you can blame Akamatsu for that; those two are almost mirror images of each other, except each carries his own unique set of insecurities. Otherwise, their demeanor and disposition are pretty much the same.

To He Who Shaketh the Yggdrassil (Don't Shake the Yggdrassil), Tempest Dynasty, always happy to meet another knowledgeable TYPE-MOON fan. Yeah, I did a LOT of homework for this project before I started on it and found out that Eva's supposed to be a _Shinso _(maybe Akamatsu's a fan of TYPE-MOON's stuff?) of all things. Of course, Akamatsu's definition of a _Shinso_ is more of the garden variety of "vampires" in that respect, while I'm leaning more on TYPE-MOON's interpretation. You can bet I'm going to be delving deep into the mythos of these various series and most definitely Tsukihime and Fate/Stay Night to liven things up. Oh, if only I can start slugging around a few Dead Apostles now, but then again, haven't I already? Wink-Wink. Feel free to message me and stuff too, man.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably next week); _BANZAI_! _KAMPAI_! Or whatever the heck you like to say for a Battle Cry (TM)!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

New Pairings Sighted?

TakamichixShizuna --- Ah, the Beauty of Teach Love! Was it meant to be? Or do His Majesty Takahata's Women have _other _plans in mind?

And where would we be without the...

Episode Preview!

Chapter 19:

Of Naru Narusegawa and Asuna Kagurazaka

"Yes, I guess you can say that, but I think it's more than that."

_Tsudzuku_!


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 19:

Of Naru Narusegawa and Asuna Kagurazaka

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

The loud bang caused by the door to the infirmary swinging open was certainly a spectacular way to grab the center of attention. It was almost as if somebody had kicked it down, and for a moment, the room's occupants felt a twinge of cold shock, their shoulders tensing up with a silver of fear. When there was no gunfire, somebody screaming for everybody to "stop, drop, and roll," or an explosion, everybody relaxed and let loose visibly with a relieved puff of breath. It certainly did not hurt to be a little bit paranoid in this day and age, even though this was Japan. 

Standing in the doorway, huffing and puffing red-faced like a steam locomotive, was a rather curious sight.

The black and white uniform was a dead giveaway for Saint Ursula Girls' High School, an essential high school section of Mahora Academy's "comprehensive" approach to education. She had long golden brown hair, like honey, with a pair of persist cowlicks jutting out from her bangs, and wore a pair of large "eccentric" spectacles over her honey colored eyes as well. One of her braided ponytails had come apart, but in spite of her disheveled appearance, she was undoubtedly attractive, even with _the _nerdy glasses.

Takamichi broke the tenuous silence first. He had a feeling he knew this student from before, considering the length of his long tenure here at Mahora Academy. "Who might you be, Miss..."

"Narusegawa --- Naru, Saint Ursula's --- Class One-A," the bespectacled girl introduced herself within ragged breaths. She really was quite winded. Did she run across campus to get here? "Really, Takamichi-san, your memory can be so short some times."

Everybody stared at the English professor, especially Shizuna who was giving him a death glare. She wanted some answers out of him fast. Otherwise, she would have to introduce her fist to his face again, which had finally recovered from her bruising earlier. Shizuna honestly had to wonder if he had a superhuman metabolism or something; hence, his often ridiculous healing capacity when he took his fair share of blows from the opposite sex for being --- well --- _him_.

"Wait a minute, hair like honey, that voice, the cowlicks, the big glasses --- oh, that's right! You're that promising student from my One-E class whom I recommended for tutoring with Seta-kun four years ago, when he was loafing around here, like a playboy! How are you doing, Naru?"

The honey-haired girl laughed tiredly, steadying herself against the opened door. "I've been better, _Sensei_. I'm still surprised by how big the campus really is when you really need to get somewhere."

"_Un_, even I'm not used to it either; most schools don't exactly have an elementary school, junior-high, high school, and higher educations facilities all located on the same campus. Anyhow, so what brings you here, Naru? The Headmaster did give everybody the day off."

"I heard about what happened. I... Where's --- Where's Asuna?"

Now that line of inquiry was a rather sour subject, even Takamichi for all his good cheer deflated somewhat. The girl in question was only next door through the office. They had all been thrown out from there in their own way, and the English professor was most surprised that he had been asked to leave too. Her friends and Shizuna had given him the gist of what had horror had befallen her. It might have appeared fantastic to them, but to him, it was quite serious business.

Never would he have imagined that Asuna's potential would take such a turn!

"Narusegawa-san, are you --- are you close friends with Asuna?" asked Konoka tentatively as she stepped out from behind Hijiri's seat. This high school freshman reminded her a lot of her roommate and best friend. She gave off the same feelings Asuna did when the dark-haired girl was around her, and baring cosmetic differences, they could have been sisters certainly.

Naru breathed deeply and composed herself, fiddling with her loose hair for a moment before deciding to undo her other braided ponytail too. "Yes, I guess you can say that, but I think it's more than that."

"And what do mean by that?" Ayaka chimed in, her blue eyes sweeping curiously over the older girl. She, too, got the same vibes from Naru as she did from hanging around Asuna. Was there some kind of connection here?

"She's my _imouto_."

Silence.

Naru laughed sheepishly as she sweatdropped at the absurd expressions painted on the faces of everyone present. The air suddenly felt very stifling! "H-Hey, it-it's not official or anything like that! _Etou_, it's just that --- well --- we've known each other for a long time."

Stare.

"Umm..."

Stare.

"Eh-hehehe, six years is a pretty long time..."

Stare.

"Look! You've all tried to talk to her already, haven't you?" the honey-haired girl exploded suddenly with a fit of fiery irritation, which sent everybody scooting back just a little bit.

Yes, she was definitely just as volatile as Asuna. There must have been serious mistake upstairs when the "Big G" decided not to make them sisters at birth.

Hijiri sighed. "Okay, just calm down, Narusegawa-kun. Nobody here is trying to discredit your story. It's just from what I've gathered from these folks, Asuna isn't exactly the sociable type. Her two closest friends and her former teacher, the closest individuals to her, besides the Headmaster who officially retains guardianship over her, according to her records anyway --- well... If you can read their expressions, it's logical to deduce that they have never heard her mention you once."

"Good, she wasn't supposed to anyway."

Now _that _drew even more stares from the other occupants.

"Narusegawa-kun, are you saying you asked Kagurazaka-kun personally _not _to talk about you?" Shizuna nearly squawked, the disbelief clearly written in her eyes.

"_Hai_, it was an agreement between us, and if I guessed right, what she did to the windows was my fault."

It was all Takamichi could do not to let out a roaring spit take. Now, he was finally beginning to put pieces of the intricate puzzle together. He knew Asuna was physically gifted for a while, but lacked any true martial discipline. Whatever she could do, he assumed, was simply a result of imitation. Heh, what a fool he was to have been tricked by not one but _two_ of his favorite students no less into complacency.

"Are you a martial artist by any chance, Naru?" the English professor asked bluntly with an amiable smile.

"Ah!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure not a word of this gets out, right? Shi-_wan wan_, Hiji-_nyanko_, Aya-chan, Ko-chan?"

In a flash, the two women were literally at the bespectacled man's throat, one holding him up by the lapels of his shirt while the other lent her scalpel out for some lip service. The three students, Naru included, sweatdropped at this rather _violent _display. Did Takamichi get a kick out of aggravating the female species or what?

"S-Se-See? Eh-heheheheh..."

"_H-Hai_, uh, could you two please not kill Takahata-sensei?"

The two women released him promptly, dropping him flat on his backside on the floor, which earned a grunt out of him. He could have said something witty as a retort, but the deadly glares they shot him shut him up otherwise.

"Ooo, _SAFE-FU_. Thanks, Naru."

Naru sweated some more. "No problem, _Sensei_. Anyways, yes I'm a martial artist, and I --- I was the one who taught Asuna _hakkyou_-_ken_, Ba Ji Quan --- The Eight Extremes Fist style."

Ba Ji Quan? Now, it all made sense how Asuna was able to shatter those windows and shove the desks around.

"I-I --- I didn't teach her everything, _Sensei_! Honest! Just --- just the basics and --- a little more, I guess..."

So she was not a master of the style, but to think of her destructive power! Truly, she is a remarkable child, Takamichi thought to himself, feeling a fire of pride light itself ablaze in his heart. His joy, though, was short lived as he realized what other things this new revelation entailed about his treasured pupil.

"I only did it because I thought Asuna needed to know how to defend herself!"

"I respect your good intentions, Naru, but in the situation she was involved in, it wouldn't have done her any good either way. The person she was up against --- well, it seems she knows much more than she's letting on herself too."

"Huh?"

"Go on head. She's right there beyond that door, which leads into the mini-ward Hiji-kun's got here. We'll all go wait outside the office in the hallway for you. Take your time, Naru."

Shizuna looked about ready to protest such an arbitrary decision on his part; after all, she barely had a clue about what was going on. However, Takamichi gave his colleague "The Look," a little twinkle in his green eyes that often sent many a member of His Majesty Takahata's Women swooning. It was enough to silence her protests as a stoic Hijiri with the help of Ayaka and Konoka, both of whom seemed rather reluctant to leave, dreamily dragged her off. Naru, of course, made way for the procession, but she never took her eyes off the bespectacled man once...

...not even when he finally closed the door shut behind him.

"_Sensei_, you're a lot like Seta-san --- you know."

* * *

_Death_. 

She did not want to die.

Death had seen her.

She did not want to die!

Death had touched her.

She did not want to die!

Death was coming!

I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to _die_! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!

I don't want to die! I don't want to die! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!

Please...

"Asuna? Asuna?" came a familiar voice.

It was --- comforting to hear.

"Asuna? It's me, Naru-neechan. _Shhhhh_! It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I'm here now."

A pair of arms embraced her into a feathery light cradle, warm and safe. This smell; she knew this good smell. It was sister's smell. And those feathers! That was her hair! Her big sister finally came for her!

"_Onee_-chan..." Asuna cried hoarsely as she buried herself deeper. It was so dark, so cold all around her. Was she dead? Was she blind? No, it did not matter anymore because Na-chan was here for her.

"_Shhhhhh_. You're safe, Asuna-chan. I won't let the bad people hurt you anymore."

"R-Really?"

"_Un_, they've gone all away now. Nee-chan made them all run away."

"And the scary girl? Is she --- is she gone too?"

"'_Scary girl_'?"

"I was s-scared, so scared. She --- she! She was going to kill me!"

"What did she look like, Asuna?"

"Black hair, black like the feather's on a crow. A red ribbon, blood red. Her eyes! _Killing _eyes, like a cat's eyes. She was co-c-cold. Was she dead? I don't know. I don't know!"

"Hush, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll take care of it. Nee-chan will take care of them all."

"Onee-chan?"

"Shhhhh, go to sleep for now, okay? Dream happy dreams, and when you wake up, you'll be strong again. The Kagurazaka Asuna everybody knows, someone that everybody depends on. Okay?"

"_Hai_! I'll be stronger this time for sure, Naru!"

"Good girl. Now rest..."

She slept peacefully then, dreaming of better days and happier times yet to come.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Man, we have come along way. 19 chapters and 5000+ hits; by golly, and there's still plenty more down the line. Trust me, I'm not even close to running out steam. No big surprises here to who finally showed up, I guess. I'm not a big fan of Naru, or her character archtype in general, but I hope I was able to do a good job with her nonetheless. For you Naru fans out there, don't worry; I don't do character bashing.

I let the characters settle the score themselves.

Anyhow, thanks a lot for your continued patronage, folks; wouldn't be much of a point to writing this if I didn't have anybody to share the love with, if you know what I mean. Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the maestro here. And with that said, it's time to say hello to our Reviewers from the last line up:

To the H-To-Tha-Five-Oh, Mister Skuld's Sentaro 5, happy to hear you're liking things. Takahata's relationship with Shizuna in the manga appears to be pretty vague, and we don't really get to see what they do on a daily basis. However, you can definitely find some conclusive hints here and there that they are --- how to say --- _involved_ with one another. I hope you all don't mind my interpretation of their daily business too much, but then again, I suppose you could expect the same from Akamatsu-san.

To the Yunlong the Dragon, Mister Alpha Draconis1, don't fret too much about Keitaro. Trust me, he's far from forgotten, but if you really want to know about his whereabouts, the offer still is open. Though I'm not certain I can give you a completely straight answer, if you know what I mean. As far Takahata, I figured it be somewhat keeping in with Akamatsu's tradition when it comes to his leading male characters. Both Keitaro and Negi obviously are something of a magnet for feminine "outbreaks of violence," and even Seta-san for all his coolness is not exempt either.

To the Master of MUR-DAH MUZAK, Mister M. Blade, nice to hear from you again, man. Don't worry, I'll get around to giving you a new evaluation on Lineages eventually. I'm just sitting around waiting for the story to blossom some more before going in to take stock of the situation and give you the new 4-1-1 on your progress.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (next week again): Rock on!

Hums _Tori no Uta_ from the anime _Air_ as he exits stage left. (Hint-Hint!)

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

New Pairings Sighted?

NaruxAsuna --- There's something not right with this picture, isn't there? Oh Heavens...! It sounds like Armageddon!

And where would we be without the...

Episode Preview!

Chapter 20:

Recovery

"Thanks for the information, _Sensei_. Now I _really_ have to meet this girl."

_Tsudzuku_!


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 20:

Recovery

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Patience was always something more of a finer art form, although others might contend patience was an inherited characteristic that could be refined through meditation. Some people were just naturally more patient than others. At this time, Takamichi felt himself very fortunate to be in the company of persons who were relatively well-versed in such a virtue, but he had to wonder why Shizuna had to keep shooting darting glances at him every few minutes. It was not like he was blind or something like that, and he was well within speaking range. 

Might as well breach the subject myself. I don't think women are ever going to change. Doesn't matter where they're from, who they are, and vice-versa, but at the end of the day, they still share a lot of the same insecurities.

"_Maa_, Minamoto-sensei, if you've got something on your mind, feel free to share it with us," Takamichi said aloud with an amiable chuckle from where he stood by the windows, basking in the warmth of the filtered sunlight. "It's not like we're going anywhere any time soon."

The blonde-haired woman gave a start, her shoulders going rigid suddenly. She was standing by the door to the nurse's office along with Hijiri who donned on her white lab coat before leaving the office. "Wh-What are you talking about, Takahata-sensei?"

"Eh? No, just '_Takahata_'? You didn't seem to have a problem addressing me by my last name alone back in there when you were furious and beating --- pardon my layman --- the hell out of me. What gives?"

"Well..." Shizuna avoided his gaze timidly.

"Hmm?"

It was then that Hijiri, gazing sternly as always, decided to join the fray with an exasperated huff. Honestly, she could not understand why women and girls alike got so hung up on the English professor. It was not like he was the most charming Casanova to ever walk the face of the Earth, granted he did have a few winning qualities. "Oh, Takamichi-_baka_, stop trying to be so cool already. You're not fooling anyone, you realize?"

"Kirishima-kun!" Shizuna protested at her boldness, but Hijiri was not about to stop and let Takamichi have his gratification.

"Minamoto-sensei here is obviously a little raw about knocking you around all over the place in my office, like she was still a teenage schoolgirl in some romantic comedy anime where girls have superhuman strength, and the boys have equally superhuman durability. If they didn't, I'm sure quite a few people would be locked up in jail right about now for assault, battery, murder, plus pain and suffering --- you get the picture, right?"

"Hehe, well-spoken, Hiji-kun."

"Of course, and unlike her, I knocked you off my high pedestal ages ago. After going out with you for three years on and off, I finally came to the conclusion that without a doubt-"

"Wa-Wait a second, Kirishima-kun, you've been going out with Takahata for the past three years!"

"_Thank _you for rudely interrupting me, but yes, I've known Takamichi-_baka_ for three years now. And yes, he is undoubtedly a _baka_. Any questions?"

Suddenly, Shizuna felt herself to be very small, so _small_, so _minute_, so _insignificant _that she felt herself being reduced to a _chibi_. The bespectacled woman promptly sat down in a fit of depression, complete with black clouds, a dark aura, and squiggly lines hovering about her, as she drew circles on the floor with an index finger. Oh, what a miserable woman she was at that moment.

Takamichi sweatdropped at the sight of his colleague going down for the count. "_Oioi_, Hiji-kun, take it easy on her."

"_Ba-ka_. I bet she's been trying to ask you out ever since she came to Mahora Academy just some three years ago from _Toudai_ with her Masters' degree."

"So...miserable...I am..."

"Oh no, Hiji-kun, she's going into her '_YOU WA SHOCK-U_!' mode."

"She has a _Hokuto no Ken_ mode? Didn't think she was the type with a rack like that, but I imagine that's where all her angst went."

Shizuna whimpered. "Nobody...loves me..._fuuuu_. And my glasses are broken...this is going to take a chunk out of my paycheck to get fixed. _Awuuuuu_..."

"Hiji-kun, you can be really vicious you know that?" Takamichi sweatdropped at the soon-to-be resident doctor.

"The job of a doctor is to make sure her patients understand completely just what sort of situation they're in and what can be done to treat their condition. Honesty, Takamichi-_baka_, is something you're rather lacking in."

"Ouch, you're definitely going to make a good mother some day --- ack!"

The dark blue-haired woman was blushing visibly as she held Takahata-sensei at scalpel point again for the umpteenth time, fixing him with a withering look. "I double dog dare you to say that again, _Ba-ka_."

From where they stood back (well, more like standing in) watching the action unfold, Ayaka had to admit this was a rather rare occasion. It was a notion that her classmate also apparently shared, as they stared in awe and wonder. After all, it was not every day that got to see an inside look at a moment in the life of the faculty members when they were not busy being --- well --- responsible adults.

"Wow, they're a lot like us actually," Ayaka and Konoka said aloud simultaneously, much to the embarrassment of the former and the amusement of the latter.

The dark-haired girl giggled brightly. "Ayaka-_iincho_, this is pretty funny, isn't it?"

"Ah, why, heh, of course!" She was blushing herself, and trying to cover for the brief moment of impropriety. The blonde-haired girl took a considerable pride in her leadership role as the class representative, after all.

"Who would've thought Takahata-sensei still has boy-girl problems at his age?"

Ayaka sweatdropped. "Yes, heh-heh, it is rather unusual for a respectable professor like himself."

"Uh-huh, I think that's why so many girls are in the '_His Majesty Takahata's Women_' fan club."

"WHAT!"

There was an awkward silence. All eyes present focused themselves upon one Ayaka Yukihiro, who personally she should have kicked herself a couple of times for such a impulsive outburst. This was the sort of improper behavior that perfectly suited Asu...

"_Anou_, Ayaka-_iincho_, are you alright?" Konoka asked the girl worriedly, with her hand raised as if she intended to reach out in a consoling manner. "You're looking a bit pale of a sudden."

Ayaka lied, bringing up the back of her hand to wipe her brow and mask the pained emotion in her luminous aquamarine eyes, "It's nothing, Konoka-san, just a little under the weather."

Thankfully, she was very much like her eyes, which could alter their character with the slight change of light, so that none would know whether they were more blue or more green. It was skill that was invaluable to a leader like her who could not show weakness, not even at a time like this. Already she had been shamed enough by her spectacular defeat at the hands of Kanako Urashima. It was humiliating just to think about it.

Her daily verbal spars with Asuna was child's play, nothing serious, but today with the raven-haired mastermind --- that had been for real. She honestly had been trying to worm her way up to gain the upper hand and put the girl in her place. Ayaka knew Kanako was dangerous from the moment she opened her mouth and that things were not going to end well at all. This catastrophe was all her fault. If only she had been stronger, more in control, then none of this would have happened. It was because of her weakness that Asuna had to pay the price; it was all her fault!

Fortunately, she was spared any further inquiry from the others or berating on her part when Naru Narusegawa finally emerged from the infirmary. The honey-haired girl looked like she had seen better days. A heavy air clung to her like an invisible weight; it was a burden that no one else could carry for her, but they could certainly perceive.

"She'll be fine in a few hours. Asuna probably won't remember exactly how she got so worked up in the first place, and should be back to her old energetic self, but..." Naru drifted off, having taken the first steps to addressing the immediate concerns. "...she will remember who did it, and I can guarantee she won't be happy. I'd suggest everybody keep an eye on her for a while. As you can tell, Asuna-chan's anger gets the better of her pretty easily."

Takamichi blinked at this rather profound prognosis by his former student. She spoke as if she had experienced this before and had dealt with the crisis in a similar fashion. "That's good news, Naru, but how are you holding up?"

"Huh? Me?" Naru blinked.

"Yes, it's been over an hour since you left."

"Oh --- okay."

She's hiding something. I'm amazed I didn't hear a single thing about her relationship with Asuna until today. Six years is plenty of time for things to happen, to shape a young impressionable mind, and to alter its destiny. What more could she have done other than teach Ba Ji Quan to Asuna?

"So, Asuna is going to be alright, isn't she?" Konoka asked the honey-haired girl excitedly as a wave of relief rushed through her. She just knew Asuna would pull through! When the going got tough, her best friend never gives up, but it only pushed her to try harder, and that was the best part that Konoka liked about her. Nothing in the whole world could keep Asuna Kagurazaka down for long. Not a thing!

Naru gave a small smile. "Yes, and she'll be stronger than ever."

"Ha! Asuna-san's just going to be even more stubborn than she was before!" Ayaka joked with an imperious toss of her hair for dramatic effect.

This earned a sweatdrop from everybody present, as it was rather "obvious" that the class representative held her "rival" in very good graces, in fact. Why else would she have followed after the auburn-haired girl when and stayed by Asuna's side, trying to coax her out of her near-catatonic state? "However, it's good to hear that 'Devil Girl Asuna' still has what it takes. I would've been mortified to hear that my nemesis gave up so easily after a little fight like that! She's made of much tougher stuff, after all, and I'm not talking about just her _skull _either."

"Hahaha, Asuna, can be headstrong like that. I should know that best of all-"

Hijiri took this as her cue to jump in and exploit the good mood everyone was slipping into at the moment. She had her own suspicions about Naru Narusegawa, and she could careless for the pleading "NO! STOP! I PROMISE TO TAKE YOU OUT TO A FANTASTIC RESTUARANT, HIJI-SAMA! PLEASE!" glances Takamichi gave her. It was high time to pry the cat out of the bag:

"And why do you know that, Narusegawa-kun? What happened in the six years that you've known Kagurazaka Asuna, _my _patient, such a huge confidence in your opinion in regards to her welfare? How do you know that the she won't have a relapse of this trauma? _How_ do you know that she'll be _fine_ in a few hours? That she won't remember any of this very well?"

"Kirishima-san..."

"I might not be a professional doctor yet, but I think I know well enough that you just don't automatically integrate somebody who has been through a traumatic experience of that degree back into society without some counseling. She may not have any physical wounds, but what about the _psychological _scars, Narusegawa-kun? What about them?"

Everybody stared in shock. The brutally simple question had come out from a blind spot that nobody, except for Takamichi, had honestly thought about that much. The English professor had wanted to address this particular issue in private, but now that the stern dark blue-haired woman had blown the floodgates open, they would have to face it down here and now.

Naru lowered her gaze, allowing her bangs to veil her eyes in shadows. "You're right, Kirishima-san. She doesn't have any physical wounds. However, she's always had --- _scars_."

"Is that so?"

"_Hai_. It was just like this on that day six years ago, the first time I met her."

"And that is?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you. This is Asuna's story to tell, and I **won't **betray her," the honey-haired girl declared with a resounding air of finality as she looked up to meet everyone's inquiring gaze. There was a powerful resolve burning in her eyes that crushed the of any further questions.

Hijiri relented with a sigh. She should have known that this girl would protect Asuna, just like she had done and still did for her own little sister, Kano, in regards to a private family matter. Personally, it amazed her how strong the ties were between Naru and Asuna, though they were not even related by blood. "Fine-fine. I'm amazed just how much baggage some people can carry around with them these days. Though, I'm warning you. We can't be held responsible if there's a relapse. Actually, we will be held accountable officially, but the weight's going to be on your shoulders. You could have told us when you had the chance, Naru."

"I understand, Kirishima-san. _Demo_, there is one thing I'd like to ask from all of you."

"Eh?"

"I want --- a _name_."

"A _name_? Do you mean, Urashima Kanako?" Shizuna said aloud, much to Takamichi's horror as he began to realize where this was going.

"Is she the one who did this?"

Ayaka huffed carelessly. She too was remarkably missing where these chain of events would lead, a foolish mistake for a budding politician such as herself. "Why, of course, it was her! I saw it with my own two eyes --- and I was completely powerless to stop her."

The English professor groaned inwardly. Everybody had just made his job that much harder.

"Thanks, Yukihiro-kun. Asuna was right. You might be a loudmouth, but you're a good-hearted one," Naru told the blond-haired girl, much to her outraged double-take. She smiled warmly and turned to leave. "I'll be going now everybody, and thanks for looking after Asuna. There's --- there's some _things _I need to do."

"Wait! Don't go, Naru!" Takamichi cried out suddenly in desperation. His emotional outburst stunning his peers and students alike, as it put a significant dent of their image of him. Never would they have imagined they would see the day Takamichi T. Takahata, PhD, lose his laidback cool in such a manner. "You've no _idea _what else that girl's capable of! Just stop and think for a second here. If you go, _we _won't be able to stop you or her."

It was a stupid gamble, trying to talk Naru out of going to fight Kanako, but he had to try. After all, he was still a teacher, and it was his responsibility to look after the welfare of the students, regardless of what grade they might be in. He knew exactly what his former student was planning, the word beginning with an "R":

_Revenge_.

"Thanks for the information, _Sensei_. Now I _really_ have to meet this girl."

Oh...

...pardon my transgression, O Heavenly Father, but...

...God Damn it!

I think I screwed up, sir.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well, well, I bet you folks all saw this coming, huh? Took a while but we finally hit another big check point in the series; oh, and I hope you all don't mind the early release. I figured we need to get through the angst a little bit faster to get to the really, really good stuff.

On the other hand, w00t! 20 Chapters/Episodes and 60000+ words, and we're still going strong.

I'm totally feeling the love from you all! Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _meister_ here. And with that said, it's time to say hello to the All-Star Reviewers from our last line up:

To the Point Guard #23, Mister Havenoname, hmmm, have you ever wondered that you might be psychic? I think you could seriously put Mizz Cleo out of business, man, not that I'm confirming it might actually happened. Then again, it could... You never know what'cha going to get.

To the Shooting Guard #5, Mister Skuld's Sentaro 5, dude, I had the exact same thoughts when I thought about it. Fortunately, I put these things in question marks, so you won't know if they're actually happening unless --- they _are_ actually happening. Wink-Wink.

To the Center #1, Mister Alpha Draconis1, dude, Kanako, Motoko, and Naru are just the tip of the iceberg. Just the tip, and you know what they say about icebergs.

To the Power Forward #21, Jak Sacul, no hard feelings, man. Heck, I made pretty darn "blatant" who was going to show up, not to mention chapter title had her name right smack dab there. Now, on the subject of "Imouto," I can only apologize if you did not pick up its meaning in the context of the chapter. "Imouto" means "little sister" and I did not think I really had to define it again since I already used it many times on previous occassions. Oh well, no hard feelings, and its good thing you asked; that takes guts right there, man.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably this Friday): Peace Out! _SPIRITS Are Always With YOU_! BWOH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

New Pairings Sighted?

HijirixTakamichi --- What's this? Scalpel Lady and His Majesty Takahata? Must be a royal match made in Hell.

AyakaxAsuna --- It was probably inevitable! Something about opposites imploding and exploding, right?

AsunaxKonoka --- Wow, who would have thought Konoka had it in her? Does the Princess want to add the Iron Knight to her collection too?

And where would we be without the...

Episode Preview!

Chapter 21:

Friendship

"_Bakamono_ --- how many times do I have to tell you? We're comrades, colleagues --- not _friends_."

_Tsudzuku_!


	21. Chapter 21 Recover Arc ED

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 21:

Friendship

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Oi, Sakurazaki. Oi! Sakurazaki!" 

Who was calling her now?

"Sakurazaki! Where do you think you're going?"

Where was she going? It was a good question, in fact.

"Wait up! What's the rush, Sakurazaki?"

There was no rush. Simply, she was going _nowhere_. The world was over for her, absolutely.

"Dammit, _Secchan_, knock it off with the cold shoulder act already!"

_Secchan_?

Setsuna stopped dead in her tracks as the wind howled, sending her raven tresses fluttering in its currents. The leaves of the trees and bushes that lined the sidewalk on either sides, providing shade and shelter from the sun and the harsher elements, rustled in harmony. For a moment, she could imagine that she was not here in Mahora City, a heady wave of nostalgia flooding her senses, but somewhere else far, far away from the present.

Her vision was blurry, something watery clouding her piercing sight, yet if she looked hard enough, Setsuna thought she could make out a figure: long ebony hair tied up into a high ponytail, steel-green eyes that could have passed for an olive green, tall and graceful, beautiful, flawless skin, and the noble bearing of a samurai. It was so familiar to her, a girl on the verge of becoming a woman. She had seen it many times, admired it many times, laughed, smiled, cried...

...and _envied_.

But that was all over now, and soon, even this dream would end.

"Phew, _finally_! I figured as much that'd --- get your attention. Always one for --- _propriety_, aren't you? You really do --- have a way of bringing out --- the _worst _in some people, Sakurazaki," said the voice between tired breaths. "Running away like that! I've had to --- chase you --- all the way across-! Oi, Sakurazaki --- you're crying."

What?

There was a rustle of cloth of being drawn, and before Setsuna knew it, a comforting hand clasped itself on her shoulder while the other dabbed at her cheeks with a handkerchief. The raven-haired girl tensed up and closed her eyes, willing herself futilely not to move, even as she trembled with unspoken broiling emotion. Her hands clenched themselves into fists. It was shameful for a _Yojimbo_ to show such emotion in public. She had to hold them in; she just had to!

"_Maa_, _maa_, Sakurazaki, you're really a handful sometimes," the other girl breathed heavily in her stoic yet amiable mezzo-soprano, wiping away the last of the tears before pocketing away her handkerchief. "Come on, I'm tired. Let's take a seat over there in the shade."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so kind to me --- _Tatsumiya Mana_?"

Setsuna opened her eyes and was greeted with a rare sight indeed. The lovely shrine maiden with her natural tanned skin, a glowing golden brown, allowed herself a small smile. In spite of her great allure, emotion rarely ever reached that glamorous complexion. Mana was a paradox like that; she had all the beauty in the world but could hardly express her repressed feelings. Effortlessly, she was eloquent and well-mannered (to a grievous fault), and had demonstrated many times that she could fit in well with any crowd once they got over the initial shock of her exotic charm. Only when she was exhausted did her emotional restraints loosen somewhat; hence, her more open behavior now.

It was probably part of the reason why she took part in a multitude of sporting activities; her favorite being the Biathlon Club.

"Do I need a reason to help a friend?" asked the dark-haired beauty, her hypnotic eyes a visible shade of lilac.

Setsuna averted her gaze, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. The strange comforting warmth wormed its way into her gut. For various reasons, she always felt --- _inadequate_ in Mana's ethereal presence. "_Bakamono_ --- how many times do I have to tell you. We're comrades, colleagues --- not _friends_."

"Hmmm, considering you owe me about **six-hundred thousand yen**, I say that makes us _pretty_ _good_ friends."

The raven-haired girl jumped neatly ten feet into the air with an absurd expression of pure outrage. "WHAT! I DO NOT OWE YOU THAT MUCH, YOU THIEVING _TANUKI_! YOU SAID IT WAS **TWO-HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN **YESTERDAY!"

"There we go; that's more like the Sakurazaki Setsuna I know."

"Huh?"

"So what's troubling you, Sakurazaki? It must be something big if you can shut out the whole world and run away from it without glancing back."

Setsuna frowned. "What do you _mean_?" And was it my imagination, or did Tatsumiya-san's eyes just change to an amber color? _Ohhh_, that girl vexes me!

"I see, so you really don't know... Well, to make a long story short, Sakurazaki, you've been wondering around campus, aimlessly, with no purpose or direction, moving through the motions; your eyes hollow, and your haggard face sullen, like a lost child..."

"'_A lost child_'?"

"...and when I saw you (call it bad luck, maybe) and called out to you, you just started to run blindly with little regard for any sense. You were like a woman possessed, running for the sake of running only, not caring of where you were or where you were going, just as long as you were moving somewhere --- it was fine."

"That's-"

"_Absurd_? No; I don't think so; far from it actually because it happened all right. I tried getting your attention many times, but I didn't get through to you until just now when I called you-"

"_Don't say it_," the raven-haired hissed suddenly with a harsh scowl on her face.

Mana's tone did not waver in the slightest at the curt retort. She was good like that, her emotional restraints had already snapped back into place, and the verbal blow washed over her like it was nothing. Her amber eyes, however, seemed to brighten even more. "So I see --- that _name _carries a lot of pain with it."

"It's _none _of your business, _Tatsumiya-san_."

"Pushing away people who want to help you --- haven't we done this before, Sakurazaki?"

"I never _asked _for your help."

"Alright, I won't push you anymore than I already have today. Still... It amazes me how irresponsible you people can be; you people who can so freely express your feelings."

Setsuna gave a start, seething audibly with a hiss. The subject of emotions was a --- sore spot between the two of them. It made her feel guilty just to think about it, but why should she care what the raccoon girl thinks? They were colleagues, comrades, working partners --- not _friends_. So why bother with _her _feelings?

"I guess, that's why _Kami_-sama put people like me on this earth," said Mana as she turned away. It always did end up like this between the two of them, has been for well over three years now, with neither side being able to open up truly to the other. Maybe it was her inability to express herself. Maybe it was just the raven-haired samurai being her usual stubborn, guarded self, but the end was always the same. "Look into your heart, Sakurazaki. Can't you see it's clouded right now?"

"I said, '_it_'_s none of your business_,' didn't I, Tatsumiya-san?"

"_Un_, I heard, but for the sake of efficiency, I recommend you take the rest of the day off."

"Wh-_What_?" Setsuna blurted out.

"You'll just be a liability if you go out on patrol as you are now. Mahora City is a fairly safe haven, but if we run into trouble, you can bet that it won't be just any ordinary problem."

"'_A liability_'? Me? You must be joking!"

"I'm not kidding, Sakurazaki. You owe me enough money as it is, and I don't want to have to bury you too. Not even _if_ you do have a death wish."

Setsuna snarled angrily. How dare that girl accuse of her such dishonor? She had no intention of taking her life, and certainly not while she still had a purpose to fulfill. Until that fateful moment arises, she will continue to perform her duties without fail "And what's that's supposed to mean, _Tatsumiya_-san?"

"I'm just simply protecting you from yourself. I don't know what's eating you. Maybe it was the incidents this morning with the exploding trashcans. Maybe it was the new girl, Urashima Kanako. Maybe you felt guilty over Kagurazaka Asuna. I don't know."

"I'll _deal_ with that troublesome _girl_ myself soon enough. I won't allow Urashima to do as she pleases."

"So are you saying that because of Kagurazaka? Or is this something else?"

Setsuna bristled hotly. "It's none of your business, _Tatsumiya_-san. Haven't we been over this already?"

"Fine," Mana replied to her in an equally curt tone of voice. She was honestly starting to become frustrated by the stubborn impertinence of the girl she considered a friend, in spite of all their differences. "However, that doesn't change the fact that we still have the rest of the day off, you know."

"So?" Interesting, I think that's the first time the raccoon girl has ever used that kind of tone with me. It just proves that even _she_ has her limits.

I wonder if I said what I really felt, would it make a difference? No. I guess not. Even if I said it, it wouldn't matter because there's no passion in what I say. I wonder if it's because of my eyes? "Following up on my recommendation, I suggest you spend the afternoon at Mahora Central Park. You obviously need some time alone, time to think, Sakurazaki. I can handle tonight's patrols myself."

Setsuna scoffed stubbornly. "As if you can order me around, Tatsumiya!"

"Do you want to fight?"

The wind howled through the path, crashing through the bushes and trees as an audible symphonic burst of rustling leaves filled the air. Their clothes and hair fluttered moodily in the wind, a reflection of the tangible tension building up between the two girls. Though they were both unarmed, an electrifying sensation could be felt emanating from the both, foreshadowing of a battle that could erupt at any moment.

"Do this for yourself, Sakurzaki," Mana told the stubborn girl. Her hypnotic eyes had changed to a subdued lilac hue, baffling her "friend" yet again, as she turned around to face a wary-eyed Setsuna. Even she did not know fully why her eyes did that, but there was little doubt to her of the power they held within. "You could argue that I'm not in any better shape than you are, but --- I'll tell you this."

"What?"

"I can _see_ perfectly, Sakurazaki Setsuna."

The raven-haired girl made a face. "And what's _that_ supposed to be? More of your cryptic-"

"You'll destroy yourself if you keep this up, and you need that time alone to yourself. I can see it happening right in front of me. You can probably fool someone else, but you can't fool me."

"_Tanuki_."

"_Stubborn Samurai Girl_."

"Hmph!"

"If you want, I'll even knock off a hundred-thousand yen from the debt you still owe me."

"_Che_, do as you wish, Tatsumiya-san. I don't need your _pity_."

"Stubborn _and_ proud. Then again, you're a good person like that."

Setsuna blinked as a faint blush graced her cheeks. She had not expected those words to come out from Mana. Agh! The girl vexed her so much! "W-What?"

"I wonder if all confusing people are like that?"

"'_CONFUSING_'? You're one to talk!"

"Hm, enjoy your afternoon, Sakurazaki," Mana bid her cordially as she turned to leave for good. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What now?"

"You have my phone numbers, both of them, don't you?"

"Of course, they were written on your _business _card."

"Ah, yes. We're having _sukiyaki_ tonight up at the shrine. If you wish to join us, just give me a call."

Setsuna was speechless. Again, her earlier question came to mind. Why? Why was Mana Tatsumiya being so kind to her for? They only had a working relationship and nothing more. Why?

"To answer your question again from earlier."

"Huh?" Was the confounding girl psychic as well too?

"It's because we're _friends_."

Mana left.

"The _sakura_ in Mahora are a little bit different than other places. They're late bloomers in a way. Even after the leaves have set in, like magic, they can all fall away and the flowers will come. Maybe you'll catch glimpse of them, eh, _Sa_-_ku_-_ra_-chan?"

The wind serenaded the raven-haired girl in a private concert, playing with her hair as the leaves rustled in a pleasant hum. Setsuna could feel the warm growing in the pit of her stomach, a feeling of --- happiness. Quickly, she crushed the "vile" feeling, balling her hands into trembling fists. Happiness was not something she deserved, especially not someone as despicable as she was.

_Never _her.

"You _baka-m-mono_ --- h-how many times d-do I have to tell you. _Tatsu_-_miya Mana_. Comrades, colleagues, working partners...We're not _friends_. **Dammit**!"

She was crying again.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Phew, now that we got that last piece of setup (trust me, it'll all make sense later) out of the way, I suggest you guys buckle your seatbelts. It's going to be pretty much all downhill racing from here with a few plateaus to catch your breath. What's the deal with Mana's eyes? What the heck _was_ Motoko and Setsuna's relationship exactly, and how does that play out with Konoka? And how much money does Setsuna_really_ owe Mana? Mehehehehe, we'll just have to wait and see...

Congratulations to making it to chapter 21, folks, and I sincerely hope you enjoy the ride! Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _meister_ here. And with that said, it's time to say hello to the Extraordinary Reviewer Guys from our last line up:

To the Dude Who Claims No Psychic Powers, Mister Havenoname, true that and you can expect somewhere along the ride downhill.

To the Man of Sherlock Holmes, Mister Alpha Draconis1, oh, don't worry about a thing. After all, today's loser can be tomorrow's winner, and you bet there's going to be plenty of battles, re-matches, tag-team, hell in the cell, and I might go for some whip cream, bra and panties, bikinis, beach volleyball extreme, etc. Hehehehehehhe - MWHAHAHAHAHHA!

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably next Monday): _RET-SU, GO_! FIGHT ON, FIGHTERS!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

New Pairings Sighted?

SetsunaxMana --- The _Yojimbo_ and Gunslinger _Ane_-san? Was it meant to be? Sounds like a fine recipe for mayhem!

And where would we be without the...

Episode Preview!

Chapter 22:

That Weird Girl

"_Dou-duuunn_! Whiiirrrr! _Kyunn-Kyuun_! Boom-boom! _Ba-bang_! Alright, my little birds, are you ready? Let's wrap this show up!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	22. Chapter 22 Hollows M Arc OP

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 22:

That Weird Girl

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Sniff. 

Sniff.

Sniff-Sniff.

Sniff!

"Zazie wonders..."

Sniff.

Nudge.

Nudge-Nudge.

Sniff!

Sniff-sniff.

"_Fufufu_..."

Nuzzle.

Nuzzle-Nuzzle.

Lick.

"_IIYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" screamed Kanako at the top of her lungs as she shot up suddenly, wide awake and panicked. Her blood was raging hot, ragged breaths gobbling up air ravenously to replenish her oxygen starved body. A cold sweat trickled down her face; she was feverish, but whatever it was she had finally broken through.

Questions shot through her mind at a kilometer per second: Where was she? Did something lick her? What happened to her? Why was she here? And what was this slick feeling on her left cheek?

Lifting up a shaky hand, she tentatively touched the affected area and was surprised even more so, her pupils dilating wildly in shock. It was saliva. The raven-haired girl paled visibly. She had not been imagining things, after all. Something had _licked_ her. Something had the guts to _lick_ her! It had the audacity to violate her while she was not even conscious!

"Who. WHO DID THIS?" she snarled, her hazel brown eyes flashing with fury.

There a laugh, a haunting girlish giggle that sifted through the trees, rustling the leaves, amidst the white mist. Wait, a white mist? Oh, that's right; she had used _it_. Never mind that stupid detail! Where was this giggling coming from? It sounded like it was coming from --- above her!

Shooting her gaze upwards, Kanako was greeted with a sight that literally stole her breath away for an instant, all of her hot anger draining away to a cold trickle. Keitaro had told her long ago that it was normal for people to get scared of something new, something they had never seen before in their lives. Fear of the new was something she had tried all of her life to overcome by studying as much as she could, but nothing from her textbooks or the Urashima family's forbidden archives could have prepared her for this monstrosity.

In effect, it was a chameleon but in a humanoid form, lacking a tail altogether. Powerful claws on its strong hands allowed it to grip easily to the trunk, while it clung upside down in a rather precarious position. The "flesh" was a perfect camouflage, literally taking on the constituency and smooth texture of the dark bark, while a natural smattering of leaves filled in for hair and other artistic necessities.

However, for all of this stealthy artistry, the spell was broken once the victim gazed into those mismatched telescoping eyes, red and yellow, and the mad grin, revealing the white glistening razor edged _fangs_.

"_Peek_-aboo! _Zazie _sees you!" the demon cooed eerily.

The reaction was quick and vicious, driven by lightning reflexes Kanako rolled away from the base of the tree into a crouch and leapt off her feet. She twirled about in an acrobatic twist and lashed out a with a whistling roundhouse kick, only to meet nothing but air. Surprised, the raven-haired girl landed gracefully on her toes and bounced back, clearing space for her to maneuver unhindered; her electrified senses in a rush of exhilaration. It had been quite some time since she had a good fight, as she rarely had a chance to spar with her big brother thanks to their vow of secrecy.

Today, though, was turning out to be a different story very quickly. Never would she have imagined, not even in her wildest dreams that there was a demon prowling the ground at Mahora Academy. In fact, in this day and age with the triumph of the Mage's Association, it was small miracle alone to see a free demon. Now, she had exactly the sort of justification to convince Keitaro into helping her raze this entire school to the ground! Why, it was all in the interest of public safety!

Sniff!

"_Aa-ah_! Such a _good _smell. _Zazie_ feel sleepy."

Kanako tensed up, a look of clear horror on her cringing face. Behind her; the accursed hellspawn was breathing down her neck. Hot!

"_FUZAKKEN NA_!" the raven-haired girl roared savagely as she spun about, driving back an elbow strike into --- nothing.

Unbelievable! Was she really that much out of practice? Better yet, why was a demon speaking Japanese!

"Here! Here! Zazie here!"

Kanako whirled to her left and there was the demon, standing five strides away, waving happily at her. Its camouflage had changed completely, twisting it into some machination of brown earth and grass to match with the green lawn that it stood upon. Apparently, the chameleon demon could adapt rapidly to changes in its environment, or so she inferred from the visible evidence.

"Play! Play! Play with Zazie more!"

Play? The demon wanted her to play with it? Kanako gritted her teeth in abject aggravation. Was it still a child? No matter, it was time for her to take the kiddy gloves off. Already she had allowed the powers of her bloodline limit to overflow on three occasions, and at the rate she was going, Keitaro and her might as well leave Tokyo tonight. She had given anyone interested in finding them plenty of clues already of their presence.

It was not as if her big brother could be anymore disapproving of her than he was going to be when he found out of her "misdemeanors." Adding one more dent to the mess could not possibly hurt her anymore at this point. Their parents were going to be furious too. They had both forbidden use of the family arts and her powers many, many times, but to the raven-haired girl, it was high time that the world bear witness once more to the awesome might...

...of the Urashima _Shinkage Ryu_.

"Fine. I'll play with you." A burst of blue _chakra_ erupted from her person, sending her clothes and hair fluttering about as it coalesced into a blue aura that burned wildly. Drawing a deep breath, Kanako focused all of her released energy towards her hands until they literally ignited into bright blue flames that left smoldering transparent trails in the air.

"Pretty! Pretty! _Oooo_, Zazie want to know!"

She relaxed her stance, easing her center of gravity down, as the muscles in her legs coiled up like springs, preparing her for the moment to pounce. "Urashima _Shinkage Ryu_ - _Ougi_ --- **_Hakke_**!"

Suddenly, Kanako struck, the air whipping past her face, crossing the distance that separated her and the demon as if she were a black-brown blur. She would end this foolish game in one blow; a straight shot to the face ought to be more than enough to knock out a demon of this size and not kill it, if she controlled her chakra correctly. When it regained consciousness, heh --- she'd be able to ask it all the questions she wanted!

"Here I come! _Meichuudan_!"

Her open palm thrust forward with the force of a bullet, sure and straight without hesitation towards the demon's face --- but again --- it _dodged_. Not even a hair of grass was severed from its head as its hair fluttered from the forced dispersion of air, cocking its head aside casually well before her blow had even arrived. Unfazed, the demon grinned at her with the same maddening energy, baring its fangs openly.

"_Abune_! _Abune_! Dangerous, it was!"

Kanako snarled, her pretty face twisting into feral savagery. "Don't get too cocky yet, _kisamaaa_!"

Not bothering to recover, she lunged in with a headbutt to catch the demon off guard. The attack failed to connect entirely as the creature literally bent over backwards with a girlish laugh, before springing back up like an elastic band to headbutt her back. Their foreheads collided roughly, sending Kanako stumbling back with a pained yelp. Bemused, the demon imitated her reaction with an exaggerated shriek, rubbing its bottom and head simultaneously as if it were a monkey.

This notably put a sharp ticked off twitch in the raven-haired girl's brow. With a rousing battle cry on her lips, she closed the distance swiftly, loosing a slick punch from her left for a body blow. The demon twisted aside, dodging this, and then pivoted in the opposing direction, evading the follow up from Kanako's right. She feinted with a quick jab, causing the demon to turn aside prematurely. Thinking her moment had come, she exploited the weakness, stepping in swiftly with a backhanded chop to her opponent's face. She was certain she had the demon this time for sure.

Again, the unthinkable happened. Using the same incredible strength and agility when it had juked out from her headbutt, the creature contorted its body in a seemingly impossible manner, bending to the side to dodge the chop. The demon sprang back into place naturally, flashing the same mad grin at her as she leapt away to assess the intense situation.

Incredible! I've never seen anything like it, Kanako thought in amazement as stared at the motley humanoid mass of grass and earth. The forbidden texts never said anything about a demon that could fight like _this_! Its speed, power, _and_ agility certainly exceed mine at my current normal battle strength. Now that I think about it, that blasted _thing _hasn't moved a single step away from where its standing since we started fighting. I haven't gained any ground at all! What the hell is it?

The demon clapped and waved encouragingly at her. "_Saa, saa_! Fun! Fun! Play with Zazie more! Please? _PLEASE_?"

'_Zazie_'? Is that its name? Hmm, it does sound like a female --- that might explain the unusual speed and agility it has. According to my studies, many female demons share the same inherent physical traits as that found in female humans. I can only wonder what fighting a male of this species would be like... No matter. Even at my current level, I can still find out more about _her_ capabilities, and if I want to go that far, we'll see how she handles the rest of my --- _repertoire_. Now then, let's see how she handles my kicks!

"Hmph, it's not over yet. Let's go!" Kanako shouted as she charged in again.

First, the raven-haired girl dished out with a feint to the face and jabbed quickly towards the stomach with her other fist. Zazie saw through the ploy easily, bending inwards to evade the jab before abruptly contorting backwards to avoid a stinging follow up forearm blow to the face. Kanako persisted, thrusting out an open palm in the hopes of scoring a hit to the demon girl's exposed gut, not to mention to test the speed of her opponent's recovery rate.

Amazingly, the humanoid mass of grass and earth sprang right back up, tucking in rapidly for another spectacular dodge. The demon girl was inhumanly limber and strong, well beyond her expectations. It was like fighting with an anime character who was just ignoring the laws of physics and biology altogether. What a graceful opponent, Zazie's incredible movements appeared to be a combination of many different skills ranging from dance to acrobatics, contorting her body freely at will. Even a Drunken Fist or _Suiken_ fighter could not dodge like her.

Kanako grinned inwardly, as she exchanged more idle blows to keep the demon girl occupied. It was about time to put Zazie's abilities to the test. She feinted one more punch to the face and then suddenly drew back, lifting her right leg:

"Urashima _Shinkage Ryu_ - _Taijutsu Ougi_! _Hyakuretsu Kyaku_!"

Her assault was brutal and lightning quick. Ordinary humans eyes could hardly see the rapid flurry of attacks, a hundred rending kicks unleashed in seconds as she used her chakra to push her body briefly to superhuman limits. Even with the demon girl's unbelievable strength and flexibility, nobody should have been able to dodge and much parry the frenzied rain of kicks where they were most deadly at such close range; nobody. Kanako was that confident in her victory.

Yet, again, her expectations were --- _exceeded_. Perhaps, she would have to start using her _ninjutsu_, after all.

Zazie's mismatched eyes brightened, her mad grin turning into a smile of pure bliss. She ducked and weaved, laughing merrily as she juked and contorted, slipping through the hair raising fury of kicks, like a needle threading through cloth. Clumps of earth and bits of grass fell off her body from each breathtaking near miss. Between her freakish dodging and the powerful chakra dispersing in the air from each of the human girl's kick, Zazie's camouflage was coming apart literally.

Kanako could only watch in amazement. There; she glimpsed silvery hair, the sleeve of a brown blazer, a pleated plaid skirt, and --- MAHORA ACADEMY's EMBLEM?

"_Rooman Kaishou _--- _Hissatsu_! _Kaiten Kyaku_!"

Suddenly, a burst of red chakra erupted from her body in twin circular rings as the raven-haired girl stepped forward flawlessly, leaving an after-image of herself into a different technique during mid-attack. She pivoted off from her formerly attacking foot, whirling about swiftly with a low leg sweep. Caught off guard at last, Zazie took flight and jumped upwards, somersaulting backwards through the air with an acrobatic twist where she landed several meters off in a feral half-crouch facing Kanako.

The demon girl was visibly tired, her breathing heavy as a sheen of sweat broke out on her crumbling face, revealing the bronze colored skin underneath. Kanako could hardly believe what she was seeing, with much of the camouflage stripped away, the chameleon demon turned out to be a Mahora Academy junior-high student just like her. How was this possible? Was this supposed to be some kind of joke?

Come to think of it, how could demons get _tired_ anyway?

"You're not just any ordinary _akuma_ now, are you?" Kanako addressed her opponent with cool suspicion. There was clearly more to this creature than meets the eye and she wanted to find out what secrets it may be hiding. Perhaps, it might even be able to help her unlock the subtle mysteries she had already encountered in this school, though she was disappointed that she would not have a chance to test her _Shyunpo_ on it.

It would have been _interesting _to see how much faster the demon girl could go.

Deciding to take a gamble, the raven-haired girl extinguished the blue flames of chakra from her hands and relaxed her stance in the hopes of engaging the demon girl in conversation. This little encounter had turned out to be quite a rigorous work out, and she worked up good sweat out of it. _Nii_-san and she really needed to spar and train more often. Their incognito lifestyle was starting to make them turn --- _soft_.

Zazie blinked. "A _demon_? Zazie a _demon_? Zazie not demon. Zazie _special_!"

"How would you explain yourself then? Besides, what's a demon doing being a student at Mahora Academy?"

"Maho-ah, Zazie knows! Zazie see now. Kuro-_nya_ broke Zazie's magic glamour!"

Just like that, the earthen camouflage gave away into a shower of glittering sparks, revealing a rather exotic girl dressed in the standard girl's uniform worn by female junior-high students at Mahora Academy. The unusual shade of platinum blonde hair stood out instantly, her playful reddish-brown russet eyes were every bit befitting of a human. What was even more distinctive was the pair of tattoos, or so it appeared to Kanako, that graced her face: a long vertical red slash that cut straight through her right brow, eye, and right cheek, which gave off the disturbing impression of a scar. The other was a considerable teal colored teardrop just below her left eye.

Zazie stood up and struck a pose, throwing her arms outwards as if in greeting. She smiled toothily at the raven-haired girl, showing that her teeth had reverted to a more human function. However, she was noticeably barefoot and her hands --- well, they still had claws on them, and her fingers were quite --- _long_. "Ta _daaaaaaaa_! Here is Zazie!"

"Not a demon, huh? What's with the claws then?" Kanako noted skeptically, ignoring the creature's rather bizarre behavior. Strange, she never actually expected her gamble to succeed. The girl claimed she was not a demon when everything about her clearly screamed that she was one. On top of that, she seemed to have some sort of magical ability too. What was going on around here? How could the magic associations have not discovered such a threat already?

"Huh? Oh, these? _Gomen ne_, Zazie so forgetful when Zazie use magic glamour."

She closed her eyes and gave her arms a merry shake, standing perfectly still with her hands spread out. It was as if Zazie was basking under the focus of stage lights, but they could hardly even see the sun through the mist that Kanako knew she was responsible for creating. Wait a second, the mist! How did the demon girl get through her mist without perishing?

"_Dou-duuunn_! Whiiirrrr! _Kyunn-Kyuun_! Boom-boom! _Ba-bang_! Alright, my little birds, are you ready? Let's wrap this show up!"

What in the... She can actually speak in proper sentences! Huh? What's Zazie waving her hands around like they were airplanes for and making those sound effects too? Don't tell I'm dealing with an insane demon now!

"Ready, set..."

Oh no...

"_Kyuuu_-_baaaaaaaannnnnnn_!"

Suddenly, an explosion of glittering sparks and motley colored confetti gripped the area in a blinding white flash, burning away the concealing yet deadly mist in an instant. Kanako shrieked, clutching at her eyes instinctively as she stumbled back, tripping on her own feet. She landed roughly on her backside, though thanks to the grass, her fall was cushioned somewhat. Ugly thoughts rained through her frenzied mind at a kilometer per minute, asking whether she had been betrayed or if she had been tricked

If only I could see, I'd --- I'd --- what?

The pain; there was no pain in the first place. She could see perfectly, as if nothing had happened. It felt like somebody had flicked the lights off and then turned them on rapidly. All around her now, she could see the glittering sparks falling through the air, accompanied by a festive shower of confetti and red ribbons. Standing before her was none other than Zazie, lending out a pair of friendly human hands, _her_ hands and a big, wide smile:

"_Ta daaaaaaaa_! Welcome! Welcome to the greatest attraction on Earth! Rainyday Zazie in the East, or Zazie Rainyday in the West. Student Number Thirty-One of Class Two-A; your class, Kuro-_nyah_! Zazie loves little animals like birds, and best of all --- people! Zazie love-loves people the best! She doesn't really hate anything either, and that's why, Zazie says... Let's be friends, Urashima Kanako --- _Kuro-Kuro_, new student, transfer student, Student Number Thirty-Two!"

Kanako stared.

This was a joke --- _right_?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hmm, now wasn't that a touch disturbing? Okay, before any of you purists out there ring my neck, particularly the guys who are either way ahead in the manga or have watched the anime religiously, there has been like "ZERO" info Zazie Rainyday. We know next to nothing about her motivation or even how she behaves. Now, since I'm not a big fan of the Negima! anime, I decided to try an experiment, a _little _originality per say, inspired by a certain official artwork/wallie (see volume 1 Negima!) with all the girls, while Zazie is curiously off in the sunny background, centerfold, with unnaturally long hands/claws.

Don't worry, if something big about her finally comes out stateside, I'll make sure to incorporate it into her character. The same goes for Mana, who's only really had one fanservice-happy cameo appearance in the Kyoto arc. They'll both get their dues, but for now, take it as you will: love it or hate it. But be a little wary now, there _is_ an intelligence beneath all that glamour.

Still, you gotta wonder: are we ever going to get ANY answers, darn it?

Well, and that was chapter 22 for you, folks! Hope you enjoyed it and glad you can join me because there's a whole lot more coming still. Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _meister_ here. And with that said, let's _holla-holla_ back to homies who braved chapter 21's Assualt Reviewer Battery Course:

To the Squad Leader, Mister Havenoname, ho-ho! I'm impressed but understanding the mechanism of human thought and the final result are two different things, amigo. Besides, don't go killing the fun for yourself now; it'd be totally pointless if you know how to read a book, analyze it, do everything --- but! --- enjoy it.

To the Brains of the Outfit, Kippenberger, glad to hear you're enjoying the story, and I'm overjoyed to meet another Akamatsu fan as dedicated with me. Now, I'll congratulate right now on finding out Kanako's proper age and all that too; in fact, your calculations and allusions are entirely correct --- in the anime timeline. I probably forgot to mention it, but I'm going by the manga timeline where everybody starts off a year younger, and Keitaro is only a second year ronin at age 19.

If you don't believe me (trust me, I did a TON of research before I started this project), you can go check volume 1 of your domestic LH manga or I can provide you with a link to a VERY helpful Japanese fansite with tons of info. You see, Keitaro has birthday in around January, factor in the fact that the Japanese school year ends (March or April) in spring and begins in spring (April), spring is also the time period for the Tokyo U entrance exams (which is roughly in Feburary or March, if I recall correctly), plus age 17 would be his senior year, age 18 when he graduates, do the math, factor in the manga, which equals Keitaro, age 18, first time ronin. If you factored in the anime timeline instead where everybody is a year older, then your calculations would be totally correct with Keitaro, age 19, first time ronin, but then Kanako would have to be 15 years and that would open up a whole new can of worms in regards to Negima...

...yeah, let's not get into that; this AU uber universe is crazy enough as is!

Hehe, it's no big deal really, so don't feel bad about it. Besides, our little debate might help out some of the other homeboys around here who really got a huge attention to detail.

To the Love Survivor, Mister Necromonger, hey-hey! Glad to see you made it to the checkpoint (yeah, checkpoint), but I can't promise you I won't do another two episode special week a la Naruto and Bleach. Besides, I want you all to get the good stuff. Oh, and about Takahata, I would love to hear what you like about him; don't be shy now. After all, he's got plenty of fun "stuff" coming with him too. I can't say when --- BUT --- it will happen. Starts humming _Certain Victory Lotus Sutra Tune_ while marking off a few names on his list of Blasphemers and Heretics.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably next Sunday): Peace out! And get in touch with your inner Yin to the Yang!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 23:

Gaiety Company

"Can't Kuro-_nya_ feel it? The electricity in the air? _Hnnnn_, _Scary Girl_'s coming for _yoooouuuuuu_."

_Tsudzuku_!


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 23:

Gaiety Company

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"What the hell are you?" Kanako asked the exotic girl rudely as she quirked a cynical brow at those hands, "Are you out of your mind by any chance, _akuma_?" 

Zazie drew back animatedly, striking an exasperated pose with a hand on her hip and the back of her other hand on her forehead, accompanied by a fantastic aura of little pink stars. It was as if she were an artist or an actress commiserating over how the people, the staff, and the director could not understand her brilliance. "_Iie-iie_! No-no-no! Zazie told Kuro-_neko_ already..."

"'Kuro-_neko_'?" First, the demon had the nerve to call me Kuro-_nya_, then Kuro-Kuro, and now, she calls me Kuro-_neko_? Is she purposefully trying to _aggravate _me with these frivilous nicknames? She's treating me like we're already friends! And what I am doing just sitting here?

The bizarre demon girl brightened instantly with stars in her eyes. "..._Hai-hai_! Zazie play-play friend name for you! Isn't it cute, Kuro-Kuro?"

"...I'm beginning to hazard a guess why the Vatican _mediators_ or the _dogs _of the Mage's Association haven't taken care of you yet. You're a _lunatic_."

"_Hweeeehhhh_? Zazie told Kuro-_nya_, yes? Zazie not a demon. Zazie _special_!"

"Uh-huh..._special_ indeed."

"_Mouuuu_, Kuro-_neko_ mean just like Zazie expected." She deflated visibly with a childish pout. "Kuro-_unyaa_! Really hates Mahora Academy, like she said this morning. Poor, poor Asuna-_wan wan_! Zazie saw everything. Mister **IT **must be very happy now. **IT** saw everything too, just like **IT** saw you before.."

Okay, so she had a lunatic demon girl for a classmate, or at least that was what the evidence before her suggested it to be true: the ability to tap into the magic circuit born into every being, superhuman strength and agility, claws, and fangs. It was extraordinarilly rare that these many qualities would find themselves in one person, although Kanako figured she would still have to double check with Keitaro later to be sure. He always was better at seeing things like this than she could...

Wait a minute, what is the demon talking about an '**IT**'? The **IT** _saw _me before? thought the raven-haired girl in sudden alarm, her eyes widening in realization.

Maybe it was a good idea, after all, that she decided not to kill Zazie Rainyday.

Kanako schooled her countenance into some semblance of civility, although she was terribly dreading what she had to do. It was time to make a new --- _friend_ --- and did not like it one bit at all. "Rainyday-san, could you --- give me a hand --- _please_?"

Ugh, she said _it_.

"_OOOO_-_OF_! _COOUUUUUU_-RSE!" the demon girl cried brightly in exaggerated English, throwing her arms wide apart. "Anything for Kuro-Kuro, Zazie's new friend!"

What a troublesome, demon girl. I haven't even said I'm going to be your friend yet and you're already assuming-Ah!

Apparently even in her more human state, Zazie retained a considerable worth of her otherworldly strength. She bent down and literally hauled the raven-haired girl up by the waist, as if she were a child, giving her newfound "friend" a little whirl before setting her down again. It was easy to see that the genius girl was incensed by such "childish" treatment, but it did not bother Zazie in the slightest. Few could understand the pure joy she felt to be with other people. It was simply just too lonely, too sad to be alone all the time, and that was part of the reason she loved the circus so much!

"Ugh... Thanks."

The exotic bronze-skinned girl beamed, dancing away happily. "Anytime, anytime, Kuro-_nya_! So long since Zazie made new friend! Kuro-_neko_ lucky _Ghost Girl _save her! Super lucky!"

A 'Ghost Girl'? Was that the female figure I saw? Hmmm, she definitely has to be crazy, but she's also the best lead I have. I wonder what Nii-san will think of her when he meets her? "Rainyday-san --- I --- who is this --- '_Ghost Girl_'?"

"Aisaka Sayo! Also known as _Yuurei Shoujo_! Student Number One (don't change her seat though)! Born approximately in the year Nineteen Twenty-Five. _Died_ Nineteen Fourty. She's been haunting Mahora Academy for over sixty years now."

Silence.

"What?" Kanako blurted out in bewilderment.

"_Un-un_, Zazie thinks something sad, really sad happened in this school. That's why Sayo-Sayo can't rest in peace."

"Wait, hold on, you can see ghosts?"

"_HAI_! Zazie _special_, don't you see? Zazie can see many other things and do other things too, like she did with Kuro's mist."

Yes, there was definitely more to this girl than meets the eye. "Never mind that, do you know how she died?"

"**IT**."

"'It'?"

"No-no, Kuro-_nya_! **IT**, like Mister **IT**. **IT **saw her, Sayo looked, **IT **spoke, Sayo answered, and **IT** --- _ate_ her. **IT** hasn't stopped eating since then. Zazie thinks Mister **IT** ate thousands of people since coming here, not just students but adults too. No bodies ever, sometimes blood, lots of blood, mostly nothing though. Zazie not like **IT**."

Kanako cringed at the implications. Turns out she had been saved by the ghost of Sayo Aisaka, a spirit that could not rest, from the same fate that had befallen her over sixty years ago. If she had answered, that --- _thing_ would have killed her too. She had been utterly powerless against it, but what made it even worse was that Mahora Academy was still in operation.

How was it possible that nobody from the police, the Church, or the Mage's Association has taken notice of the string of murders and disappearances that have no doubt been plaguing the school? Did the Headmaster know about the exact specifics of this macabre mystery? How much did he know? Why did he not close down the school?

"Rainyday-san, can you tell me how to find Aisaka? I want to --- _talk _with her."

Zazie deflated visibly with a sigh, dropping down into a rather --- unlady-like squat. This was rather scandalous considering the short length of the standard junior high girls' pleated skirt. Of course, this fact was the furthest thing from the silvery-haired girl's mind. "_Gomen_ _ne_, Kuro-_unyaya_. But even Zazie don't know how to find Sayo-Sayo. Zazie saw her one time, only, at a convenience store near school, night time. That's it. Zazie know she in class, can feel Sayo a little, but can't see her. Only one time at convenience store, night time, did Zazie see Sayo-_yuurei_ _shoujo_."

"Huh? Only once at a convenience store?"

"_Un_! Zazie want to see Sayo! That way, Zazie and Sayo be friends too! But Sayo too weak, so Zazie don't know, can't see. Kuro-_nya _felt Sayo, yes? Zazie saw Kuro-Kuro at Sayo's desk in morning."

"But how? There wasn't anyone-"

"Kuro-_neko_ should open eyes more. Animal friends everywhere. That's why Zazie know! Zazie saw Kuro with_ Ta_-_ka_-_hata_-sensei."

Unbelieveable, she can communicate with animals too? So --- oh great, so she must have seen... "Rainyday-san --- did you see..."

"_Hai_! Very scary first, but Takahata-sensei took care good of Kuro-_nya_!"

Kanako frowned, palming her hand to her face in an effort to assuage herself of the growing ire she felt for the smiling demon girl. What else did Zazie know about her? "Okay, looks like Aisaka is a no go until Kei-niichan gets here."

"'_Kei_-_niichan_'? What's a '_Kei_-_niichan_,' Kuro-Kuro?"

Oh no...

Don't tell me I just said that aloud?

"Does Kuro-_neko_ have an _O_-_nii_-_sa_-_ma_?" Zazie grinned slyly at her with a twinkle in those reddish-brown eyes, causing the raven-haired girl to blush furiously at her blatant slip. "Zazie's jealous. He must be _nice_, really, really nice. Why else would Kuro-Kuro call him, '_Kei_-_niichan_'? _Fufufu_!"

"_B-Baka_! Onii-cha... I mean, Nii-san... Shut up! Forget it!"

"Wow, Kuro-_neko_ so _kawaii_ when she's embarrassed."

"Don't you _dare_ say a word of this to anyone else, Zazie!"

"_Waiiiiii_! Kuro-Kuro just called Zazie by Zazie's name! Zazie so happy!"

"Shut up! I won't forgive you if you say a word about --- _him_ to anyone else, understand?"

"_Hai_-_hai_, Zazie promise with Zazie's heart and soul. Zazie won't spoil Kuro-_nya_'s fun."

Ugh, what I have gotten myself into now? thought Kanako in a disgruntled fit as she put her hands on her hips akimbo-style. This girl had to be a demon for sure! "Anyways, how did you find out all of this about Aisaka? Do you have any idea why she's so '_weak_' apparently?"

"**IT** told me."

"WHAT? The monster told you?"

"Uh-huh, **IT** told me everything. **IT** tried to eat Zazie once when it happened, but Zazie got away see!"

"Why did the _thing_ tell you this?"

"Zazie don't know, probably has to do with Kuro-_neko_'s second question. Why Sayo so weak..."

"And that is?"

"Zazie don't know."

Kanako did a doubletake, barely holding her urge to sweat profusely at the absurd turn of events. Of all the questions that her new --- "accomplice" --- did not know the answers to, it had to be these ones in particular, perhaps the most important questions. "Tsk, what about **IT**? Do you know what **IT** is?"

"Don't know. All Zazie knows is that **IT** is old, very old. **IT** much older than Mahora Academy. **IT** is powerful. Don't know why **IT** let Zazie go. Zazie don't like **IT** because **IT** likes eating people. Zazie mad!" Zazie declared, rising up to her feet with her hands balled into fists, a passionate fire burning in her eyes. However, just as quickly as it had appeared, the flame was extinguished as the girl hung her head low, slouching forwards with a black aura of depression about her. "...But Zazie can't fight **IT** alone. Even Zazie not that strong. Zazie wish she was stronger, so Zazie could protect everybody."

Well, this was surprising behavior. None of the forbidden texts ever spoke of a demon like this, and Kanako certainly never expected to meet one that empathized so much with humans. They were not supposed to be able to feel compassion or anything like that; their lack of humanity was one of the more fundamental qualities that separated demons from humans. As soulless abominations, they only desired the most base of things: power, lust, bloodshed, wealth, and glory.

However, she could certainly find her fair share of humans who were not much better.

I suppose I'll have to wait and see what to do with you, Rainyday Zazie, contemplated the raven-haired girl, her expression a emotionless mask. The rest of the school would pay dearly, but for now she would reserve her final judgment on the demon girl. It was rare enough to encounter an anomaly that did not fit the vast halls of knowledge she had acquired through many books and lessons, and perhaps, it may prove interesting to study such a subject. "I see. Rainyday-san, could you-"

Suddenly, Zazie straightened up, her shoulders rigid as a tremor ran through her body. Baring her teeth, she hissed like a feral cat at the air. "_She_'s coming! I --- I can _feel_ it."

"Huh? Who's coming?" I think Rainyday changes the way she speaks depending on her mood. I wonder why?

"Can't Kuro-_nya_ feel it? The electricity in the air? _Hnnnn_, _Scary Girl_'s coming for _yoooouuuuuu_."

"'_Scary Girl_'?"

The bronze-skinned girl brightened abruptly, as if her previous agitation never happened, while she bent down on all fours into a crouch. "Looks like time for Zazie to leave, Kuro-Kuro!"

"Wait, hold on a-"

"Let's talk again some time, Kuro-_neko_!"

In a single powerful bound, Zazie was gone, leaping through the thin canopy from branch to branch through the rustling leaves with the power and grace that could have only come from her otherworldly blood. All that was left in her wake was the haunting laughter of her voice, a naive joyous lilt fitting for a child. Kanako could only stand there and fume, knowing that her only lead had escaped through her grasp. She would have to wait for another time to confirm her suspicions, so it seemed.

However, there were more pressing matters to attend to presently. The noisy crackle of brush being trampled and pushed aside alerted her to the approach of another immediate presence, one that the silvery-haired girl had detected long before Kanako herself had heard the sound. What other mysterious senses did Zazie have? She would have to ask the demon girl next time.

"Now, my _little _Nanashi-chan should be around here somewhere," said a familiar mellifluous voice aloud in a rather haughty manner. "_Yoo_-_hooooo_! Urashima! I _know _you're around here _somewhere_!"

Oh great, of all the luck she had to meet Evangeline A.K. McDowell now!

The petite foreign girl emerged moments later, crushing the grass underfoot loudly as if she were grinding her ire into another's face. Her dark blue eyes of indigo locked onto Kanako and immediately a toothy predatory grin found its way onto her beauteous face. It was the sort of look a huntress gave unto her quarry, one and only. After all, she had spent quite a bit of time searching for the delightful new transfer student, who had proven elusive to her, and now that she had finally found her, all would be right soon enough.

Kanako scowled in reply, wrapping the cold cloak of apathy and malice that she had shed unconsciously in Zazie's presence back around her heart. She had few doubts that the blonde-haired girl was the 'Scary Girl' that the demon had spoken of, and if Zazie was uneasy around Evangeline, then it was all the more reason for her to use extreme caution when speaking to this deceiving creature. "It's _you_."

"'_It's_ _you_'? That's all you have to say after the many _arduous _hours I've spent looking for you?" Evangeline scoffed with a theatric toss of her hair as she shouldered a plain black school bag across her back. "How _ungrateful_, how _--- impertinent_, but that's what I _like _about you."

"Looking for me? Hmmm..."

"Yes, yes, your --- _infamy _has already spread quite far, like wildfire in fact, in the span of a few hours. It's high noon now, if you care to look up at that wretched sun above your head. I must say, you're a person who certainly commands power and respect to have gotten such a _vigorous _reaction in a relatively short amount of time."

"There's more to this, isn't there?"

"Oh yes, there is. Would you like to join me for lunch, Nanashi-chan? Or should I say, Kanako-cha-"

"_Don_'_t_. _say it_. _You don_'_t_ _have the **right** to_," Kanako hissed dangerously. Unlike her big brother, the raven-haired girl was very much interested in propriety and did not appreciate it in the slightest bit when strangers overstepped their bounds with her.

Evangeline pouted with an exaggerated puppy dog look on her face. "_Mou_, can I? Can I please, _Nanashi_-chan? I promise I'll be good! What you did in class was _sooooooo_ wonderful, cool, stupendous! Can I call you '_Sempai_' too, please? _Please_?"

"...You're not very good at groveling are you?"

"Pshhh! You could at least try to humor me, still you're exactly the sort of --- **_partner_ **--- I've been waiting for."

"'**_Partner_**'?" What's she talking about now?

"Your actions in the classroom are every bit the validation I need. I was surprised when you helped out our new little squirt, but even more so when you showed more _color _against Kagurazaka. It was --- _delicious_ to watch you torment her..."

Torment? Torture? Was what I did to Kagurazaka? thought Kanako to herself. She did not know whether to be more disturbed by Evangeline's eerie recount of her recent exploits or the cold invisible knives burrowing into her gut. Was it guilt she felt?

"Speaking of which, it is lunchtime right about now. Why don't you join me?" Evangeline proposed to her suddenly, knocking the raven-haired girl out of her reverie.

"What?"

"A classmate of ours tends to be a little bit --- _zealous_ when it comes to her cooking, and I don't think I can honestly finish the massive _bento_ lunch she made for me all by my lonesome self. So why don't you join me? You look absolutely famished."

Right then, Kanako's stomach punctually decided to speak for itself with a rumbling growl. She did her best to ignore this, but it was difficult to suppress her embarrassed blush under the feral scrutiny of the blonde-haired girl's gleaming indigo eyes. "I suppose..."

"_Fufufu_, besides, you'd want _this_ back, don't you?" She gestured at the black school bag in her hand.

"And why would I-"

"Urashima-_boke_, its yours. Don't tell me you've forgotten already? Oh wait, my mistake --- you _forgot_ it back in class, didn't you?"

Kanako scowled grudgingly. Looks she did not have much of a choice, if she wanted to get her satchel back. She would have to have lunch with the Little Devil herself. "_Fine_, let's go then."

"_Fufufu_, I knew you'd see it my way, _Na_-_na_-_shi_-chan!" Evangeline laughed merrily as she gestured for her "guest" to follow her lead.

It looks like this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Sweet Jebus, it's chapter 23! Finally, we're getting some answers and a few half-answers-turned questions! But on top of that, there's STILL more questions yet! Do I smell a conspiracy? Has Konoemon-_jiji_ been feeding kids and people to this **IT**? What IS Zazie exactly? Will Sayo get her own episode? Can you smell what Evangeline's cooking?

I don't know but maybe we'll find out in episode 24 (sometime this week)!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I cannot thank you all enough for your time (6000+ hits, you guys and gals rock!). Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. And with that said, let's give a _word_-_up_-_yo_ back to homies who braved and reviewed chapter 23:

To the Guy with Icha Icha Paradise, Mister Havenoname, I promise there WILL be a no holds barred, no _ninjutsu_ barred, no magic limits, ALL-out crazy battle fest; a true fight to the finish with all the big guns coming out. Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet! Ditto on Zazie, although I think she gets a cameo episode to herself in the anime run somewhere and just gets to flip out. Don't know much beyond that, I'm afraid.

To the Man who (probably) Co-Wrote Icha Icha Paradise, Mister Alpha Draconis1, glad you liked Zazie and you know what? You might just be on the right track, but hey, let's not get paranoid here, all right?

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably this Thursday since I'm in one of those moods again): Peace out! And get your Storm Trooper freak on!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 24:

Murderous Intent - Side A

"That _baka_ is Miyazaki Nodoka, Student Number Thirty-Seven, from our class. She's a mousy little thing, don't you think? Actually works part-time at the school library too."

_Tsudzuku_!


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 24:

Murderous Intent - Side A

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

All was going well, or at least as well as she could expect things to go. Evangeline had learned the hard way that patience was a virtue. She was no master of it, but she knew well enough that it was important to watch one's quarry carefully and to note down every little hint and move it made, so as to gain comprehensive understanding of its behavior. By understanding her prey, she could gain complete dominance over them, and when it came to observing humans, each individual was a new riddle waiting to be solved. 

Still, it's unnerving that my dear little Nanashi-chan's shut up completely, thought the vampire princess begrudgingly, barely holding back the urge to gnash her teeth. Being able to sense the passive thoughts of others had spoiled her somewhat, so it seemed. To finally meet such formidable prey has been --- _interesting_ to say the least. She had some clues as to how to push Kanako Urashima's buttons, but there were still many cards that the cold raven-haired girl held against her.

This would certainly be an interesting _week_.

They were on a scenic route across campus, a detour that Evangeline had premeditated upon from the start in order to gain optimal observation time of her latest quarry. The "Reflection Plaza," named for its grand and exqusitely constructed water fountains and pools, was just a few minutes off the way now in the junior-high quad of Mahora Academy. She had to "drag" Kanako all the way from the high school quad, which was certainly quite a walk. Fortunately, they had not been accosted by any foolish humans on the way over, although the blonde had to wonder, if it would have been better for such a turn of events to roll her way.

I can certainly use some stimuli to help crack my dear little Nanashi-chan. Sasaki Makie and the others were so much _easier _to wrap around my finger. Nobody would have expected them to be so --- _lonely_. Hmph! _Humans_. Oh well, I might as well try to break the ice.

"So, why haven't you tried to take your book bag back from me yet, _U_-_ra_-_shi_-_ma_-san?" Evangeline cooed to other girl coyly, as they strolled on down the broad avenue shaded by tall magnanimous trees. "You do want it back, don't you?"

Kanako snorted derisively, keeping her apathetic eyes focused ahead on the stone cobbles on the path. Of course, she wanted it back; it was hers. Her big brother had gone out with her personally to buy it in the first place, and that was more than good enough reason to cherish it. However, she also wanted to find out more about what sort of "game" the --- _European _girl (by her fair features at least) was playing.

"You shouldn't worry about it so much, McDowell-san. I'll get it back, for sure, when the time's right."

"Oh?"

"Besides, hasn't this time been as _beneficial _for you as it has been for me?"

Evangeline smiled benevolently, an expression that was undoubtedly eerie on her pretty face. "Why, whatever could you mean?"

"You've been watching me the entire time."

"_Ho_, you're not implying that I am _like that_ in _that way_ now, are you?"

"Who knows? Maybe you are, but you're really not my type, _Chibi_-_ko_."

SHORTIE? And on top of that she has the _nerve _to say that **I** --- I'm not _good _enough for her? That arrogant little minx... _Kukukuku_! Oh, my dear little Urashima Kanako, you and I are going to have a _real_ long **talk** (and maybe some screaming) when I'm done with you. "Oh, you wound me so, Urashima-san. You're as _cruel _as they come."

"'_Cruel_'? You don't even _know _the true meaning of cruelty."

Evangeline stopped dead in her tracks, accompanied eerily by the dull thuds of her shoes against the cobles.

"Finally, I hit a nerve, didn't I?" Kanako called back to her tonelessly, as she continued to stride forward.

It was taking every ounce of will within the vampire's human body not to lash out in blind white-hot rage. The barb would have been a complete victory if she gave into her desire for immediate restitution. She had no doubt that her little "toy" could feel the broiling anguish beneath the calm, restrained surface of her skin. Evangeline was angry. How dare a mere _human_ lecture her about the meaning of _cruelty_?

That _bitch_!

Yes, she had sorely underestimated Kanako Urashima, but then again, was it possible to even gauge the _enigmatic_, malevolent girl? The only vulnerabilities she had were the ones she revealed herself; otherwise, Kanako was completely unreadable, even her physical movements beared a gait that was common and utterly layman. Any other human female could have walked and moved just like her, which contradicted sharply with the deadly grace she displayed earlier when she intercepted the blackboard eraser with a thrown steel ruler. The move was befitting of an assassin, and later she showed another glimpse of her potential by dispatching Asuna Kagurazaka literally with one hand.

Evangeline smiled brightly at the raven-haired girl's back, flashing her perfect white teeth. Oh, how much she was going to enjoy prying every last dirty secret from her little Nanashi-chan's pretty head when the appointed hour finally arrived.

"My, my, you're certainly a dangerous one, Nanashi-chan," she said to Kanako, as she fell in behind the other girl, taking no rush to catch up.

"Hmm, at least you have more temperance and common sense than Yukihiro-_iincho_san. I'm amazed she even managed to qualify for such a position with her meager skills."

"Well, it is just a class represenative position. Not like she's the President of the Class Committee."

Kanako scoffed rudely at the notion. "If she was the President, I would've applauded her, bought her tickets to a nice summer vacation in Cancun, Mexico, and then told her to go visit an abortion clinic and --- a hospital, ASAP. Having _that _much lipservice can't be healthy."

Ouch.

"Oh, that was a good one!" Evangeline laughed naturally, but inside she was seething. The viciousness of her "pet" was rather --- surprising. She thought she had met _her _fair share of humans, but even this level of malice firsthand was unprecedented in her long memories.

What sort of circumstances and nurturing could have bred such a _monster_ in the first place?

* * *

It was to much relief, in fact to both parties though neither would ever acknowledge the fact, that they finally arrived at the Reflection Plaza from the secluded and beautifully landscaped pathways. Emerging onto the sidewalk, it was apparent that things tended to slow down quite a bit on campus towards the afternoon. Few students were in sight and even rarer was any automobile of any sort bustling down the street. A sizeable clocktower-like administrative building stood vigil over the area, parallel to a long flight of stone stairs that led down to the plaza proper 

Kanako silently hoped that this place was the destination her "tormentor" had in mind. She was getting really sick of playing _shogi_ back and forth with this girl, and her rising appetite was not helping either. Arguably, she was a genius at masterminding "evil" plots, but even an evil genius had to stop from time to time to enjoy such a _pleasant_ afternoon and grab a bite to eat. Her big brother, of course, was the exception to the rule. He really was "Superman," not just to her, but to so many other people too, although he always humbly declined often lavish compensation for his hardwork.

_Baka_ _Onii_-chan. He should know that modesty and nobility has its limits too, but then again, that's part of what makes Keitaro-niisan --- _Keitaro_, thought the raven-haired girl contently to herself. Thoughts of her big brother always did have a soothing effect on her.

Of course, at times he honestly could find ways to unintentionally vex her. He meant well, but she still could not help but worry about him. Keitaro better not get himself hurt anymore today; it was bad enough that they had finally broken his injury-free streak for the past month or so. She swore he was a magnet for trouble!

"Well! Here we are; wonderful spot, isn't it?" Evangeline asked her amiably, sliding gracefully up along side her. The blonde's silky, mellifulous voice was seriously grating on her nerves. There was an imperious air about the beauteous girl-child that made Ayaka Yukihiro in all her splendor pale in comparison.

I wonder if she knows how much she _irritates _me? It doesn't matter. I'll worry about that later. First things first, I need to take back my book bag from her. The _bento_ that Nii-san cooked and packed for me is in there. "Do you have many friends, McDowell-san? You seem to be quite the social butterfly once you can find somebody --- _worth_ your time, or so you say."

"Ha! As if I'd consort with such-"

"Maybe you should consider lowering your standards," Kanako retorted curtly, staring down the blonde-haired girl with her cold hazel brown eyes. Her patience was honestly wearing thin with this insidious girl, just being around Evangeline set her nerves on edge. Luckilly, she was a supreme actress and masking her true feelings was effortless for her.

The vampire girl smirked in return, an unnerving twinkle in her dark indigo blue eyes as refused to relenquish any amount of ground to her soon to be and newest _pactio_ partner. If the servant can see that her mistress was weak, then it was all more the reason to disobey and eventually turn on the mistress. Evangeline had no intention of allowing such a disgrace to befall her. "I don't think _your_ standards are any-!"

Suddenly, something caught her eye, making the blonde-haired girl pause in mid-sentence. Kanako noticed this detail and followed Evangeline's light of sight towards the object of interest. It was a junior-high student, albeit a foolhardy one, crossing the street towards the stairs while she was burdened down with a rather high stack of books. The girl had dark violet hair, flowing a little past her chin, with a singular persistent cowlick protrudging backwards from her long bangs, so long that she could hardly see past them _and_ her stack of books.

It was a sure fire recipe for a disaster.

"What an _idiot_," Kanako mumbled underneath her breath on impulse, much to her surprise. Of course, it was already too late to take back what she said as Evangeline apparently ears like a cat.

"That _baka_ is Miyazaki Nodoka, Student Number Thirty-Seven, from our class. She's a mousy little thing, don't you think? Actually works part-time at the school library too."

"And why should I care?"

"Oh, but you obviously do if you took the precious air aside to remark on her foolishness. I'm surprised she's even alone. Ayase and Saotome watch her like hawks' guarding their fledglings."

"'_Ayase and Saotome_'?"

"Don't worry about it; you'll meet them soon enough. Say, why don't _we_ invite her along?"

"'_We_'? When was there ever a '_we_' between us in the first place?"

"Come on, it'll be --- _fun_."

"_Che_, don't tell me you enjoy toying with your-ghg!"

Murder.

Suddenly, Kanako fell to her knees in one foul swoop, as if she had been stabbed from behind, clutching tightly at the front of her blazer. She grit her teeth trying to surpress the urge to scream in agony. Pain blossomed --- no --- exploded outwards from her heart throughout her body, searing white-hot and burning everything in its path. It was just like this morning all over again. The kaleidoscope of colors flashing before her eyes, the creeping shadows shifting with faces, and the haunting hollow eyes gazing at her; they were everywhere. She could hear the beat of heart pounding in her ears, her ragged breaths, her perspiring skin.

This _sensation_! This overpowering killing intent: murderous bloodlust. It was the same just like that time, and yet it was different. The world did not shift this time, taking her elsewhere, an alternate reality filled with horrors beyond comprehension. Yes, she was still here and she could make out the dull thud of a schoolbag hitting the sidewalk as Evangeline came to her side. The blonde-haired girl tried to touch her but she batted the solicitious hand away with her unoccupied hand.

What's causing this disturbance? That's _twice _now today that I've had one of these --- _seizures_. The first one must have been caused by that **IT** Zazie had mentioned. And yet... No!

There it was, the transparent shimmering outline of a massive shape, vaguely humanoid, towering over Miyazaki easily. The "thing" was at least the size of a school bus, the lower half of its body serpentine in nature. A pair of glowing yellow eyes stared hungrily down upon its unsuspecting meal, poised for the strike, and Kanako knew exactly what it was:

A _Hollow _and it was going to kill Miyazaki Nodoka for lunch.

Gritting her teeth, Kanako also knew what she had to next. There was no debate, plenty of protesting, but her raging heart would not sit by idly, watching this despicable scene happen. Her logical mind told her flatly that she should not interfere, that this was someone else's problem, and that she should not jeopardize her family any further. The raven-haired girl had a good idea of what the repurcussions meant; in fact she had already done too much today. She would just have to sort out the details later, and besides, what could one more hurt?

She ran.

"URASHIMA! What are you doing!" Evangeline shouted after her.

Keitaro-niisan, I've become a _baka_ just like you, haven't I? If that's the case, then please! Please, let me make it in time! Because I won't lose! Because...

I --- I'll make you proud of me!

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Woohoo, waltzing along once again! And what's this about a Hollow on campus? Didn't Setsuna mention something about...seals? What plan did Evangeline have in mind for Nodoka? She was not planning adding another "pet" to her collection now was she? Will Kanako make it in time? And, doesn't this seem awfully familiar from --- where's Negi?

Oh well, we'll find out next time on the next episode of Glass Moon!

Thank ye all for patronage once again, and I hope you enjoyed the biting humor. Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. And with that said, let's give a _word_-_up_-_yo_ back to folks who braved and reviewed the last chapter or so:

To the Guy With Five Five-Os, Skuld's Sentaro 5, things are getting _odd_, huh? Well, dude, this must be a sure sign that they can only get _odder_! Mwahhaha!

To the Man who needs a Time Attack run down Resident Evil 4, Mister Necromonger, hey, I don't update that fast now, do I? It's just consistency, man, consistency, and you know what, you might have given me some inspiration too.

To the Man with The N, Mister Nema, woohoo that was blazing, man! I have never seen such ambivalence, so many mixed signals in about 20 something chapter. You really managed to spin me up, and I can't tell if you hate it or you like it, but then again, being in a love-hate relationshp ain't bad either. Anyhow, my previous AN notes have pretty addressed all of your grievances cited, but since you left a review, you must wanna hear it straight from my mouth, so let's go:

1. This story (as I've made it clear before) is NOT just about Keitaro, Kanako, and Negi. There are TONS of other cast members populating this epic as well, and they all got their parts and moments to play.

2. Now, I'd say you're reaction to Kanako is a bit extreme. Either you only watched her anime incarnation or you have a very specific interpretation of her much more detailed and matured storylines in the manga (see volumes 10 through 14). The Kanako in Glass Moon's alternate uber-universe is a mix of both the new and the old, a "what-if" take if Keitaro had not forgotten his promise to her and on top of that plot device, certain events (one being the Majestic Grove episode) had occured causing their relationship to solidify even more.

She's not so much obsessesed as she is devoted to him, just as he's devoted to her. Keitaro's given up a lot of things in this universe to be by her side and help her grow up (of which only a few things I have mentioned so far), and because of that she really looks up. Essentially, due to the circumstances, he has become not only her brother but a surrogate parent figure as well. And well, things get complicated beyond that...

3. Again, I have to wonder what your opinion of the Aoyamas is, but let's do this dance anyway. Motoko's behavior right now, specifically why she's obsessed with justice and killing Setsuna, won't make much sense, but it will make sense later. Otherwise, she's pretty much the same Motoko as before, obsessed with man-hating, all formal and propriety. She even still has that great fear and respect for Tsuruko; hence, why she was all nervous around for the most part of their conversation, but then Tsuruko unknowingly set off the bomb. That's exactly when the digust and spite Motoko's been holding against Tsuruko for a while now for various reasons, i.e. she married a man, she only comes around to "toy" with her, etc., though not all of them have been revealed yet.

Tsuruko, on the other hand, is a more larger than life/epic version of herself. Same attitude as before, still likes playing match maker, teasing folks, and being a little weird, but now there's perfect rhyme and reason to why she does it. Trust me, you'll understand better once she starts revealing her past, not to mention you all will be learning about the Aoyama Clan and more about the _Kensai_ Association and the Magic Association.

4. Dude, I have already addressed this issue before too, and quite frankly, I think you're overreacting again. I'm only sticking to the Japanese and certain idioms because I believe English doesn't properly capture the original meaning of the said expressions all the time. Also, I do use it for the sake of aesthetics depending on the context of the occassion. It's really not all that much, man. Yes, I suppose it can be distracting --- if you take it the wrong way.

Still, I'm glad you brought it up anyway, and thanks for the kind words.

5. Last but not least, I can't guarantee that we won't hear an "_uguuu_" or a "_gao_" or a "_nihaha_" somewhere along the way. Heck, I might even do something from Da Capo if I get crazy enough. Nyuk-Nyuk!

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably this coming Monday): Relax! And Enjoy Life! YOUTH! _POWAA_! EXPLOSION!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

New Pairings Sighted?

EvangelinexKanako --- The Dark Evangel finds a new Toy? Or is it the other way around?

And where would we be without the...

Episode Preview!

Chapter 25:

Murderous Intent - Side B

"A-Three Nerve Power Circuit connected. Raising power output to ten-percent. Commencing with the operation; _ikimasu_!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 25:

Murderous Intent - Side B

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Gulp. 

Gulp.

Gulp.

"Ah! That hit the spot!" Negi sighed, setting aside his soda can that he had happily emptied on to the pavement beside his briefcase and an elongated object, wrapped in white fabric. Surprisingly, he had quite a grand old time after classes were cancelled for the rest of the day, and it was all thanks to one person. "Thank you very much, Chachamaru-san, you've been a great hostess _and_ tour guide. I've had a lot of fun today!"

Sure, he worried that nobody from the faculty had contacted him yet about the incidents in his classroom, but he would deal with that when the time came.

Sitting beside him on the bench, with their backs to the marvelous water fountain that sported a rendition of Cupid, complete with bow and arrow, was the neon green-haired beauty herself. The symbolism of Cupid was not lost to the android girl; in fact, the statue's presence only deepened her "blush" as her neon green eyes switched to a scintillating shade of blue. The Professor had made it a point that she would be "educated" with all the finer points of literature and poetry. It was a notion that faced surprisingly little protest from her mistress, although Evangeline had insisted that she memorize all the works of Edgar Allen Poe and be able to recite them all by "heart."

A _heart_... I wonder if I really do have one? pondered Chachamaru as she gave the bespectacled boy a small smile. He was so innocent and pure. "It has been my pleasure, Negi-sen-! _A-Anou_..."

Negi laughed heartily. "Negi-kun or just Negi's fine, Chachamaru-san! I'm off-duty now, remember?"

"Of-Of course, _Ne_-_gi_-_kun_."

"_Aaahhhh_, Mahora Academy sure is enormous and not to mention beautiful. This Reflection Plaza is stupendous! I wonder when it was built?"

"It was built during school renovations in the Nineteen-Seventies."

"Hm, so its only been around for the past four decades roughly. I can't imagine what the school would've been like before without it. The architectural attractions really add a spirit to the campus. Say, how long has Mahora Academy been around? I forgot to ask you about that during our tour. I hope it's not too troublesome."

"It's nothing, Negi-kun, and I'd be happy to explain. Mahora Academy has existed since the Meiji Restoration and has grown strong under the care of many headmasters since then. Konoe-san is currently the oldest and longest reigning of the four Headmasters."

Negi blinked. "'_Four_'? Don't you mean '_Five_'?"

"Not quite, his official title is that of the Fifth Headmaster, but in reality, Konoe-san has previously served as the _Third_ Headmaster of Mahora Academy."

Wow, the Headmaster must be really old, maybe even older than my grandfather. I wonder how Gramps is doing right now? "What happened to the Fourth Headmaster?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not privy to that information, Ne-Negi-kun. Records indicate his _tenure _was brief and he had a personal relationship with Konoe-san. Other than that, there's no other information about him, save for a portrait that is stored at _Library Island_."

"'_Library Island_'? Is that the-"

Any further inquiries would have to be saved for another time, as Negi found an intimately familiar pair of arms wrapping themselves around him, pulling him into a _very_ affectionate --- glomp. Why was he intimate with those arms? Well, there was really only one person he know of who approached the matter with such vigor and determination. She had also made it a point to "show her loving affection" for him, setting a quota, execution plans, and --- well, stuff.

It was Anya Mireille Blanchett, back with the power of love and peace!

"_Waiiii_-_desu_! _Hellllllllll_-lo my very, very Lovely-_desu_ Negi-_chan_," cooed the tawny-haired girl in an exaggerated false "super energetic schoolgirl" accent. Vigorously, she buried her best friend into the fuzzy warmth of her affections, while simultaneously snuggling up against him. Negi was such a sweetheart, and he really did make an excellent substitute for a stuffed animal. He was definitely a teddy bear!

"Uwaghk! _Anya_!" Well, I think she's certainly adjusting well with the _new _culture. So much for culture shock!

"'ello, and how's my best, best mate doing? I heard you had quite a bit of trouble-"

"Anya, cut it out! Chachamaru-san's sitting right there-"

"Cha-cha-who?"

"Chachamaru-san."

"The_ kukaracha_?"

"_Cha_-_cha_-_maru_-san!" Negi corrected her again vehemently. He managed to free one of his arms and pointed an indicating finger right at the android girl. Of course, he only realized the gravity of his childish, spastic response a minute or two later, causing him to blush hotly, a jolt of embarrassment rushing up his spine.

Sometimes, the bespectacled boy wished his best friend had a little more tact in public. She was liable to blurt out or do something absolutely outrageous at the oddest times, which contrasted rather sharply with her mature, precocious image. On the other hand, whenever the girl was around him, she went completely flying off the handle.

Anya temporarily put a hold on her snuggling, turned her head aside, and quite literally fell into absolute adoration. Hearts appeared in her eyes, accompanied by a pink background with glittering stars, as she dropped the sorrel-haired boy like he was yesterday's fad. Openly, she began to ogle Chachamaru like an obsessed fan at a pop idol concert.

She even went as far as to pull out a camera seemingly from thin air and begin to take snapshots randomly at will, jumping about for different angles. "_KAWAII_-_desu_! Mahora Academy must be a paradise for CUTENESS! Hey, mate, where'd you manage-?"

"Say _what_?"

The bickering between old friends was certainly a sight to behold, and a much needed relief for Chachamaru. The excess heat in her radiators had lowered to nominal levels again, freeing her of the red blush on her cheeks while her eyes returned to their more familiar neon green. Actually, her eyes had changed back to neon green the moment she saw the tawny-haired girl latching onto Negi, which was accompanied by a sharp decrease in her internal temperature. She had felt it right then, an abnormal "coldness" in her torso, as her quantum processors struggled to make sense of everything happening to her.

Was it "Jealousy" she had felt for an instant --- that sickening twist beneath the cold shell of her exterior titanium composite frame?

How disturbing. To think that I'd feel such a frightening thing! Perhaps, I should reconsider my decision to continue to beta test this new human interface software, thought the android worriedly, hiding the turmoil behind her genial expression easily. Bias and probability were always issues she contended with during her sleep cycle. What would she do in a a nightmare scenario where she was presented with incorrigible fifty-to-fifty odds? Who would be more worth saving?

I hope that day never comes... But what about these new emotions? Joy? Jealousy? I can't deny that I felt relieved when it appeared that this Anya Mireille Blanchett was just good friends with Negi-kun. Yes, this is immoral behavior with a hundred-percent certainty. It's my wish protect that goodness in him so that he may, in time, save the Mistress from herself.

I've known the Springfield boy less than a day, but I've become attached to him already. No, Negi-kun is his own person, an individual who can take care of himself. I will not begrudge him of his friends or relations. I live only to serve and protect, it's my duty. I must not interfere unless he asks or if the situation warrants my assistance. I --- I shall observe closely until then.

Chachamaru closed her eyes, slouching forwards slightly as she powered down several of her key systems briefly for this new task...

* * *

Welcome to the Neural Network (version 2.432 by Hakase Saotomi)!

Accessing Core Operating Protocols.

New Directive logged...registering Directive 667.

Registration complete!

Have a nice day, Chachamaru-chan.

* * *

Nudge-Nudge. 

"Hmm, is something the matter, Negi-sensei?" Chachamaru asked the bespectacled boy, opening her eyes suddenly. The action was enough to send him leaping back a good feet or two in surprise. Of course, he was a bit irked that she had reverted back to formalities again, but he could see to that later.

"Uwagh! Chachamaru-san, you scared me!"

The tawny-haired girl, Anya, laughed merrily at this display. "Oh, Negi, you're such a scaredy cat."

"Am not! Besides, this could've been serious. She just-"

"Mate, you worry way too much, methinks. _Chacha_-chan was dozing off on the job. No harm in that, don't you think so?"

"'_CHACHA_-chan'? Anya, that's rude! You should ask permission first before-"

"I don't mind, Negi-sensei," the android girl spoke up with a small warm smile.

It was more than enough to diffuse the situation altogether. Negi literally felt himself melting under a torrent of warm and fuzzy feelings, like he was basking in the rays of the sun. Of course, his best mate was a little more vocal in expressing her absolute adoration as she let loose with a girlish squeal, swooning, and began to snap up even more photos. She was mumbling something incoherent about starting a "_Lovely-Lovely desu_! _Kawaii _Android-_tan_ Chachamaru-chan Fan Club."

Whatever the heck _that _was...

"URASHIMA! What are you doing?" shouted an eerily familiar voice.

Wait a second --- I know that voice!

Negi turned about face on a dime, and sure enough, there was Evangeline A.K. McDowell standing a ways off up on the street, which was near the flight of stairs that lead down to the plaza. For this brief instant, her expression was bewildered, a sight that instantly struck him as odd. What could have had her riled up that much? Following her line of sight quickly, he found the source to be a blackish-brown blur streaking across the street towards a seemingly unsuspecting student loaded down with perhaps one too many books, who was about to make her way down the stairs.

The blur dematerialized a second later, taking proper shape and form, and the identity of that person made him hold his breath. It was Kanako Urashima! What was she going to do? She was not going to-!

Just like that, the nightmare scenario that had popped into his head for an instant realized itself into a frightening reality. Reaching out, she grabbed the student by the shoulders, her hands sinking in like claws, tearing into the fabric with an audible rip, as Kanako literally lifted the poor girl off her feet. A pitched shriek from the unsuspecting girl pierced the air, accompanied by the thunderous clatter of books tumbling down the stairs. The raven-haired girl ignored her victim's distress without a second thought and spun about powerfully, pivoting on her heels, with the force of a whirlwind.

For a moment, their eyes met and the bespectacled boy found himself speechless at the look of pure determination on the raven-haired girl's face. What incredible strength she possessed, and she was seriously going to the throw that girl for real! What was he going to do? Negi knew he had to stop her before she-

"_Oi_, _shounen_!" Kanako shouted at him in mid-rotation.

Oh, no! Where's my staff?

"_CATCH_!"

Suddenly, there was a hushed silence, all sound dead, time slowing to a crawl. It was like watching a movie. He could see the unfortunate dark haired girl flailing helplessly through the air. There was Anya reaching into the light coat she wore over her white dress, a look of surprise coming over her face as she realized that the wand that should have been there was missing. She had not been expecting a situation like this to turn up, after all, and on her first day at work no less. The tawny-haired girl shared a look with him, asking him desperately what she should do. By the time, she made her way to toss his staff to him, it may already be too late.

It's do or die! I have to... I have to try! thought Negi resolutely, giving her a determined nod.

The roaring explosion of stone and concrete, sudden and terrible, was unexpected, sending a powerful shockwave of air whipping out in a ring rife with debris and shrapnel. It was as if a great hammer of awesome power had driven right into that spot, crushing flesh and bone in a gory instant. She was standing right there in the epicenter of the blast, the spot where she had hurled the dark violet-haired student away at the top of the stairs, with a fatuous smirk on her face.

Kanako was gone.

Negi paled, his dark brown eyes transfixed on the grim horror. What was going on? Things aren't supposed to be like this! Just when I thought everything was getting better, it all fell apart again. She --- She _can't _really be gone! She just can't! I was going to help her, but now --- now she's gone! Have I failed? Did I fail her?

"The girl, Negi! Save the girl!"

It was Anya, her voice slow and distorted in this nearly frozen bubble of time. Unconsciously, he could feel his hands wrapping around the coarse binding fabric of the staff thrown to him, as the shockwave of air reached him, sending his clothes and hair fluttering backwards in the violent wind. Negi remembered the other girl then, his stunned gaze traveling upwards to see the unfortunate student beginning to plummet towards the ground. She was falling too fast and in an awkward position too, a simple air cushioning spell that he could whip out on the go would not be enough to save her.

Was he going to lose another person right here?

I --- I'm not strong enough to do this alone. Sis, Gramps, Mother..._Dad_. I can't do it, and at this rate, she'll be _gone_ too! Please! Somebody! Anybody! Help!

"A-Three Nerve Power Circuit connected. Raising power output to ten-percent. Commencing with the operation; _ikimasu_!"

What?

A neon-green blur shot past him, much faster than an ordinary human, and pounced into the air after the falling girl, leaping off on all fours from the ground. The figure twirled aside in mid-air, looping an arm securely behind the girl's back and hooking its other arm underneath her knees. A silvery sheen glinted briefly off a pair of antennae as it twisted self about face in a powerful display of acrobatic prowess, cradling the girl close to its body. An instant later, it landed flawlessly with a soft rapport of shoes in a crouch, facing towards the stunned bespectacled boy.

It was Chachamaru.

She had saved the girl.

"_S-Suge_..." Negi mumbled in wonder.

However, it was far from a moment to celebrate as time promptly resumed its breakneck pace.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Yes, and at last, we're done with Episode 25! Anya's back, and she sure has an interesting relationship with Negi, doesn't she? Wonder how far it goes? Oh, and there's Chachamaru! Poor gal, does she really stand a chance when she has to play the game with a handicap? The race is just getting started and we have not even seen all the challengers for Negi's heart! Wait, what about Kanako and Nodoka? What's Evangeline gonna do? And are our leading ladies and one gentleman doomed to be lunch?

Well, you'll just have to wait until chapter 26 comes out!

Thank you all for tuning in and remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. And with that said, let's give a round of applause for the League of Extraordinary Reviewers who made it through the last chapter or so:

To the Man with the favorite adjective for Evangelion's weapon of choice, Mister Positron, dude, I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the fic so far, despite the slow pace. As for the subject of spoilers, man, I am totally going to hit those story arcs. The only reason the story is so slow right now is because of all these expository events that need to happen first on the "Day 1 Arc," but once this is all done, we're going to blaze some trails, so watch out!

To the Man with Four Digits, Mister Keikun4238, dude, you have no idea how good that makes me feel to hear that you couldn't stop reading this fic once you picked it up. I hope you will continue to enjoy future installments as they come!

To the Man with The N-to-the-M, Mister Nema the Mixmaster, well, at least I know you like the story, which is cool, but I can see you still have two big issues. Dude, this is an AU fic, a massive one at that too. I'm mostly sticking with cannon but I gotta meld a bunch of universes and storylines together, and then on top of that, I want to do my own thing too. There is a reason for everything, and some of them are presently more obvious than others.

You're right that Kanako's not really genius material in the cannon --- but WHAT IF she WAS a genius? Some folks say genius is something you're born with, and some folks say it's something you can work towards. But then would it be really be genius anymore? Heh, like I said, "some old, some new."

Also, you're right that Motoko doesn't really hate Tsuruko in the cannon, but she sure as hell is afraid of her, and then I figured, WHAT IF I could create and justify a storyline WHERE she hates Tsuruko's guts? See, it's an AU, and I can do these things. The reasons might not seem perfectly clear yet, but they are there, and they will be clarified upon later.

Now, for your last piece of beef, dude, that kind of attitude just plain sucks: generalizing a group of people, rationalizing the meaning and value of something down to cause and effect, the ends justifying the means. Yeah, you're probably right that the "average" reader probably wouldn't understand, wouldn't appreciate what am I doing. But guess what, man? I don't care about that kind of stuff. I'm writing the way I am writing because I want to enjoy myself and stay true to what I feel is the best expression of another culture, even though my own language isn't capable of doing it full justice.

If the reader likes it, that's great. If they don't care about it, hey, that's fine too. It's only when they get pissed about it that I feel the need to come downstairs and try to explain to the fellow why he or she doesn't need to get riled over it. Love, peace, understanding, and toleration here, folks.

You ain't a bad guy, man, but you got some issues to work through just like everybody else, including me. Anyhow, you just reminded me a good thing about _Planetarium_. I was going to do something about it in my old SO3 fic, but I guess now is a good time as any to try one more time --- when the opportunity presents itself.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably this coming Friday): FIGHT ON, _FAITA_! Peace!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 26:

Cat and Mouse

"Yup, that's blood, definitely. Water, plasma, platelets, red blood cells; blood. No mistaking it. Must've taken a bit of a cut there when I got flattened again."

_Tsudzuku_!


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 26:

Cat and Mouse

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

_Honestly_. 

What a fool I am.

What have I accomplished with this futile, righteous gesture?

Isn't it completely the opposite of what I hope to accomplish?

Death would've been a mercy compared to what I had in store for them.

So why bother?

What am I supposed to be anyway?

Yes, I made it in time.

But-!

_Agony_.

Damn, thank goodness to our ancestors for coming up with the _Chakra Yoroi _technique.

Looks like all that training was not completely worthless, after all.

Still, it doesn't change-

_Pain_.

Ugh!

Cocky little...aghk!

* * *

The second roaring explosion was accompanied by a black blur whistling through the air where it slammed into the decorative water fountain behind Negi and Anya. They scarcely had enough time to dive out of the way in that instant, before the raw force of the impacting projectile obliterated the fountain altogether, bursting the water pipes underneath. 

Geysers of rushing water shot upwards from the bursting pipes, dousing the immediate area under a light shower briefly, before the pressure in the pipes began to die to down.

Luckily, they had not been sitting at the main fountain or the damage could have been even worse.

"Negi-sensei, Blanchett-san! Are you alright?" Chachamaru shouted at them, hoping that neither had been hurt. She was standing safely outside the radius of the shower, cradling the dark violet-haired student protectively in her arms.

Anya was the first to reply. "Oh, we're good, Chacha-chan! All in a day's work for the-"

"_Raiton_ --- _Kaminari Fuuin_ _no Jutsu_!"

A streak of lightning cut through the air with an explosive clap of thunder, passing right over the heads of the duo, leaving the hairs on the back of their necks standing on end. Fortunately, the android girl's sensors had detected the unusual build up of energy beforehand and had leapt well out of harm's way along with her apparently unconscious charge. The crackling lightning bolt slammed into the towering dark debris cloud at the top of the stairs an instant later with a brilliant blinding flash of light. An inhuman scream, distorted by a thousand cacophonic voices speaking out at once, tore across the plaza, shattering the lights and glass panes on nearby lampposts as it shook the very ground to its foundations.

Negi recovered first, lifting his head up cautiously to take stock of the situation. He had never heard a scream like that before, similar to a Dementor's cry but unique in its one way, and he has _certainly_ never seen a monster like that!

"My God, what _is _that thing?" he murmured in astonishment. "It's enormous!"

The dark cloud of debris had been dispersed, and there the creature stood, ensnared in a cage of brilliant crackling blue electricity that was held in place by an oddly familiar steel ruler. Half-man and half-serpent, a pair of glowing yellow eyes gazed through the bleached white skull it wore over its face, as the creature writhed and howled in its imprisonment. The thing was easily the size of a school bus, and it was not happy in the slightest bit. Hatefully, it glared outwards, but surprisingly not at him or any of his companions; its anger was focused on something further back.

"_Ugh_, thought you had me finished back there, didn't you?" chuckled a familiar voice, cold as death, over the crackling din emanating around her.

No way.

She's-!

She's alive!

Negi pushed himself hurriedly off the ground, rising up to his feet with his wrapped staff in hand, and turned about face, his dark brown eyes filled with eagerness to confirm what his heart already knew. There she stood proudly upon the rubble of the water fountain, a little bit beaten up with a touch of soot on her beautiful complexion, while minor tears and rips reveled upon her black singed clothes, but she was alive. It was as if she had just survived an explosion. How she was still standing after everything that transpired within the last few minutes was anyone's guess.

Even better yet, how was it that the crackling blue electricity emanating from an electric ball held seemingly in her outstretched hand was not electrocuting her? Kanako was standing right there in the center of the wrecked fountain with water pooling around her and the raven-haired girl's clothes were not in the slightest bit wet. A humming blue aura laced with bolts of lightning emanated from her body into a vibrant sphere that pulsed with a life of its own. The water was certainly electrified to deadly levels judging by the plentiful bubbles and broiling waves that raged out of the spilling pool.

I definitely don't want to be in there with her, but how is Urashima-kun doing all of this? thought the bespectacled boy in amazement as his other companions recovered. They too were caught in varying states of astonishment and wonder like himself. He had heard stories about the practitioners of magic in the East, but this was unlike any magic he had ever seen.

Was it even really magic at all?

* * *

Kanako grinned toothily, basking in the mixed sentiments of the eyes that gazed upon her. It was similar to the feeling she felt back in the classroom, facing down the mob of students on her own, but this was different. There was a thrill, a rush of electricity jolting up her spine, her blood hot with fire for battle. She was freed at last and she was going to use all of her might to crush that vile lost soul, returning it back into the eternal slumber of oblivion. 

"Now then, let's end this!" she cried, lifting up her freehand as she applied more force to the ball of electricity, causing it to brighten with a roar. Quickly, the raven-haired girl performed a series of one-handed hand seals, focusing her chakra to perform a new technique.

_Nezumi_. _Hebi_. _Ohitsuji_. _Tora_.

"_Kaminari Kyuu_!"

The cage of lightning constricted violently around the Hollow, sending the malicious spirit writhing into the throes of agony. A putrid stench caught into the breeze as its flesh was seared and burned by her power, spurning Kanako onwards as she continued to pressure and crush the flaring ball of electricity in her right hand. The beast screamed in fury, pushing back defiantly against the closing walls that threatened to extinguish its very existence.

All she needed now was one more push and...

A sudden ominous shiver shot up the raven-haired girl's spine, causing her to shudder wildly. "What?"

The Hollow's great yellow eyes flared up with an eerie, emitting an unnatural pitched squeal. A hazy distortion of pure force that the creature's spirit force shot forth from its body in an abrupt shockwave, shattering Kanako's steel ruler that was the focus of her technique into sparkling shards of pure energy. The electric cage fizzled out instantly as the reverse feedback flowed back to her, making the ball of electricity in her hand explode. With a choked yelp, she staggered back, convulsing erratically from the errant electric flow, her battle aura dissipating into nothingness.

Any cries of shock that her "spectators" were silenced when the wave of spirit force from the Hollow knocked them to the ground. Kanako was not so fortunate as the crackling psychic wave slammed into her, flinging her clean off her feet. She hurtled backwards in a forced somersault, sailing helplessly through the air, before she landed roughly on her side against the pavement with a pained cough.

"Ugh, _itai_..." the raven-haired girl slurred drowsily. Her head was swimming with a bittersweet cocktail of pain and dizziness. Wisps of smoke rose from all over her body thanks to the electric burns she had just incurred. Luckily, the electric techniques she can generate using _chakra_ tended to lose their voltage quickly once the _chakra_ flow was severed. If it were not for that, she would have been happily deep-fried by now.

Still, it did little to soothe the angry curses Kanako flung mentally at herself for overconfidence. She had underestimated her foe grossly and had not been expecting to meet a Hollow of such caliber. To have been able to grow to such immense proportions; she should have remembered that a Hollows of this size and power correlated usually with its age. The older they were, the more powerful they became, and the ability to harness their own spirit force and use it offensively or defensively was certainly the mark of an _experienced_ wraith.

She grit her teeth, willing her battered and burnt body to stand. Now was not the time to be lying on the floor, nursing her wounds like an amateur. The vile _little _beast should be phasing back out of the visible spectrum...

The Hollow screamed murderously.

...and charging down the stairs to gut her. Its hands crushing the precious stone steps to a thunderous din, as it pulled itself ahead faster, whipping its tail about for balance. There was no time consider any repercussions. The Hollow was closing in with frightening speed, its incomprehensible bloodlust enflaming her veins with renewed vigor. Kanako turned about face, her singed ponytail billowing outwards, and she fled from the scene, fast as the wind. There was only a trail of uproarious destruction in the raven-haired girl's wake as the most dangerous game came to pass between the spirit and herself.

In the end, only one would survive.

* * *

"_Ooooo-oh _bloody Lovely-_desu_! Please, tell me --- ow --- that's just my head --- ugh! --- and not the alarm clock," coughed Anya miserably. Her head was positively coming down with the mother of all headaches, and on top of that she could feel something wet sliding down the side of her face. This probably was not a good sign as she was feeling a touch light-headed too. Calmly, she reached up with a free hand, dabbed on the stuff, and took a lick right off the tip of her finger. 

It was red and tasted like copper. "Yup, that's blood, definitely. Water, plasma, red blood cells: blood. No mistaking it. Must've taken a bit of a cut there when I got flattened again."

"Blanchett-san, are you all right?" a familiar voice asked her that immediately brought a cheery smile on her face.

Negi always did know how to make friends with the most lovely of people! It was never a boring moment with him. Of course, she should probably stop smiling and get serious. The blood slipping down the side of her face from the shallow cut above her brow made her smile a touch too disturbing to be in good taste.

"Ah, Chacha-chan, good to see you're doing fine!" the tawny-haired girl replied in good spirits as she pushed off the pavement and stood up. The aches and pains she could feel across her body were really annoying, but it was nothing a good healing spell could not solve later, including the cut above her brow. "Oh, and how's the student?"

Chachamaru blinked at the response. She was still carrying the unconscious female student in her arms, which her internal databases had identified immediately as her fellow classmate, Nodoka Miyazaki, Student #27. Miyazaki would be just fine, perhaps a little traumatized, but the android girl was certain that her friends could get her through the experience --- that is, if she tried to open up to them about it. The dark violet-haired girl was notoriously timid and had a rather gross fear for the male species.

Speaking of which, why did Blanchett-san... "'_Student_'?"

"You didn't know? I'm a teacher here too, just like my mate Negi. Anya-sensei of Class Two-F, please take care of me-_desu_!"

She's quite energetic. "I see, Blanchett-sensei."

"Please, call me Anya-sensei, it's what my students call me anyway (plus Anya-chan, Ayu-chan, nehehe), and if you want, even just Anya will do. I'm still learning the ropes with Japanese customs, so I hope this isn't too forward of me!"

Yes, she's _very_ energetic, and she certainly doesn't appear to be a bad person either. "It's no problem --- Anya-sensei."

"Fair enough. Oh, and I also have a part-time job at Yomogi Nursery School in Mahora City!"

Anya paused suddenly, a serious expression on her face. She had just remembered something very important, like a light bulb going off over her head, her eyes shifted her attention towards the disturbing havoc that had been wreaked across the plaza. The huge water fountain beside her was completely totaled, leaking water all over the place, joining the randomly strewn concrete debris, while various craters cut through the grounds. It was like a battlefield, and someone very important was missing.

**He **had ditched her _again_.

The apt look of disapproval on the tawny-haired girl's face did not go unnoticed by the android. "Negi-sensei went ahead after Urashima-san, and told me to look after you. He said it was too dangerous."

"Is _that_ so? Oh, that boy really gets on my nerves when he does this to me! This has to be the **fiftyieth **time alone since we graduated!"

"'_Fiftyieth_'?"

"Exactly! Negi does this all the time, trying to be the-" Anya paused in mid-sentence, her dark brown eyes flashing with another revelation. She looked neon green-haired girl in the eye and noticed just how serene her companion was about the entire situation. A normal person would have gone into a frenzy or a panic by now, considering the unreal destruction and supernatural events that had just transpired here. Why was she not going completely bonkers?

She's staring at me. I wonder why? "Is something the matter?"

"Umm, _anou_ --- it's n-nothin', really." I'd better watch my step around her. Something's not right here. I'm supposed to be the calm one, not her! Bloody goodness, how did she manage to jump that high anyway?

"Karakuri-san, perhaps you should leave Miyazaki-san in the care of _myself_," interjected a new voice silkily from behind the tawny-haired girl, "_and _Blanchett-sensei, don't you think?"

It was times like these that Anya Mireille Blanchett was glad that she was a touch emotionally slow. Of course, she insisted it was simply a result of her maturity and being a year older than her fellow peers, including Negi, but the truth was, she just did not react quickly to ordinarily "fiery" sentiments. She would certainly react, except there was a slight delay from her being "Okay" and her going "Goodness _FLUXING_ Gracious!".

Turning around _very_ slowly, deliberately in fact, she locked eyes with a pair of dark blue sapphire eyes, which quite honestly could have passed for precious gems. She was a beautiful petite girl, the same height as Anya, virtually flawless for her youthful, prepubescent age and the tawny-haired girl felt a twinge of envy rise up in her like a seething viper. Of course, it would be foolish to ignore the visible thorns that accompanied this perfect rose.

The girl was smiling, gazing at her with the look of a beaming cat that had just found itself a new _toy_.

"M-Mc-McDowell-san," stuttered Chachamaru, the barest hint of dread in her voice, as a violent tumult of questions raced through her mind. What is my Mistress doing here? What does she intend to do with Miyazaki-san and Anya-sensei?

Anya forced out a smile, ignoring the cold tremors she could feel spiking up her feet, "_Waii_, a last name! And judging by your uniform, you're a student here at Mahora Academy too."

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Student Number Twenty-Six of Class 2-A," Evangeline replied cordially, "it's a pleasure to meet you, _ma_'_am_."

"'_Ma_'_am_'? Oh please, I'm not that old yet, McDowell-san." Lovely, I think I'm trapped, but why did Chacha-chan sound a bit worried? Isn't she in on this too?

The blonde-haired girl giggled with a smirk. "Ah, of course. By the way, feel free to address me as Evangeline-san, Blanchett-sensei. 'McDowell-san' is much too --- cumbersome for a form of address."

"In that case, please call me Anya-sensei too, Evangeline-san."

"McDowell-san, what are you doing here?" interjected the android girl, much to Evangeline's private ire. Her servant really should know better than to interrupt her when she was busy. "This place is dangerous. There was an-"

"Don't you have something to be doing, Karakuri-san?"

"Ah!"

The blonde huffed airily, rolling her eyes at the tall neon green-haired girl. "You really can be quite a handful sometimes. Look, leave Miyazaki-san with Anya-sensei and me. I'll have you know that I'm perfectly qualified with first aid. You, on other hand, ought to be contacting someone in authority, getting emergency services down here, _or_..."

"I..."

"...you could go after --- **_Negi_**-sensei --- and _my_ Kanako-chan."

Anya barely suppressed the urge to raise her brow at the haughty girl's remark. It was the first time, to her record memory at least, that she had ever heard somebody refer to someone else with such a possessive tone, as if they belonged to them, like property. What sort of scheme was Evangeline up to? And what was up with that barely restrained hostility she gathered from when the blonde mentioned Negi's name?

"I suppose so, McDowell-san," Chachamaru admitted hesitantly, her face an expressionless mask. If she showed her mistress a frown, there would certainly be more severe repercussions later. Insubordination was not tolerated in her mistress's house. These powerful emotions were extraordinarily difficult to master, in spite of her inherent superhuman superiority. How was it possible that humans could even manage them?

In veiled resignation, the android girl bent down, shrugging off her uniform's jacket with one arm while holding onto Nodoka securely with her other arm. Sweeping her jacket flat on the pavement, Chachamaru offered an impromptu cushion for her unconscious charge. It was all in common decency, of course, before she turned back to the watchful attention of her mistress, making way with a courteous bow to excuse herself.

Evangeline hardly wasted any time getting to the heart of the matter. She was completely confident in where she stood with her servant, and regardless of what Chachamaru did, the neon green-haired girl's actions would only benefit her more. Chachamaru would never lie to her; she was incapable of doing so, an important incorrigible facet of her personality layer that the vampire princess had seen to its design, personally. She would never allow herself to be betrayed again, and most certainly not by her own servant!

There would be much suffering to pay for, if _that _should ever happen _again_.

"_Saa te_, at last we're finally alone, aren't we, _sensei_?" Evangeline cooed ominously, flashing her gleaming white teeth in a predatory smile.

It was smile that Anya certainly did not like, as it spoke of much doom and malice. She was sort of glad that Miyazaki would not be awake to see this, and quite frankly appreciated the kind gesture on Chachamaru's behalf to the timid bibliophile, even though the brunette suspected that the neon green-haired girl something to do with this --- _conspiracy_. There was some dreadful business going down here. She would have to put on a brave front for Negi until he returned.

Anya beamed with a bright smile in reply, "Why --- is something the matter, Evangeline-san?"

"First, a question."

"A question, Evangeline-san?"

"Yes, there was something I wanted to confirm with you..."

"And what could it be?"

"You're a _magi_, aren't you?"

Silence.

Oh, _this _was bad.

This was _very_ bad.

Now, she _really_ wished she had not left her wand in her luggage!

"Just. Like. _Negi Springfield_." Evangeline smirked.

Black Queen to White Bishop.

Check.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Yes, another fight scene and a chase! We're finally moving away from some of the angst. But what's this I see with Evangeline? Ohhhhh, she's got some plans, doesn't she? Bad vibes, folks, bad vibes. What's a Chachamaru to do? Oh, and what about Nodoka? Is she going to wake up and see something --- she shouldn't see? Will she get her own episode too?

Heck, we won't find out until the next episode of Glass Moon, so stay tuned week!

Thank you all for your time and remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

I don't got much to say to our loyal reviewers today, except keep doing that good stuff you guys and gals do. Motivation; Motivation; Motivation! Of course, I gotta warn you, Alpha Draconis1 was pretty off with his guess. Hehehhe...

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably next Monday): Read on! And please, sleep tight! More Hinata Girlz are on the way!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 27:

Running the Diamond

"Sure thing, sure thing, _Shinomu_! But --- Could you maybe put me down first? I think I'm losing circulation in my shoulders here...oohhhh, dizzy. Need bananas..."

_Tsudzuku_!


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 27:

Running the Diamond

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Run. 

Run far, run fast.

Run while you can --- but remember this!

You will only die tired.

Run.

* * *

With a primal shout, she broke through the upper canopy of violently rustling leaves, a black-brown blur in the lethargic daze of the afternoon. Screams, unnatural with every bit of their eerie pitched squeals, followed in her flight as the dense thicket of undergrowth and magnanimous trees were sundered from their roots. Literally, they exploded apart into splinters and matter in the ensuing cloud of earth and debris. No ordinary obstacle could possibly delay this hunter. 

Hollows knew no fear, and they most certainly did not get tired.

Kanako hit the pavement with a loud scuff of her shoes, rolling into a half-crouch to dissipate her momentum, before taking off again into a dead run. Her breath brisk, hot blood fueling her veins with the adrenaline to continue onwards, even as the invisible gargantuan smashed into the side of auxiliary building beside her. A thunderous uproar ensued from the tumult of destruction, punctuated by inhuman screams. Debris and dust burst out of the collapsing building as the Hollow persisted in its pursuit, tearing straight through the Victorian-style structure in an effort to cut her off.

By the raven-haired girl's reckoning, she and the wraith were heading towards one of the practice fields in the athletics quad. Two more blocks through these rows of auxiliary administrative buildings, sidewalks, and she would be at her destination where she could fight freely on open ground unhindered. The only problem was...

Here it comes again! Kanako thought irately, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck tingling sharply.

Another psychic scream tore through the air from behind her, shaking the ground with the force of an earthquake. Instinctively, she leapt to her right, focusing her _chakra _into her feet to run up along the side of another auxiliary building, before ricocheting off with the piercing energy of a speeding bullet. Shrapnel, shattering glass, and debris ripped apart the expanse, propelling her forcibly further through the violent air, as the invisible phantasm came screeching up behind her, persistent as ever. This was another reason she disliked Hollows so much, especially the big ones; their stamina was simply overwhelming.

What could she do? She could certainly try using _Shyunpo_ to outrun the accursed spirit, but that would be defeating the purpose of fighting it in the first place.

The hazel-eyed girl scowled determinedly, her hair and clothes billowing backwards in the swift current of air, before she landed yet again, hitting the ground running. I can make it there with no problems. The practice field, according to the map I memorized, is only another --- yes, a block and _half_ away now. I know I have used my bloodline limit several times already today, but it actually doesn't drain from my _chakra_ reserves at all. About the only thing that really started tapping into it was my little skirmish with that freakish demon girl, Zazie Rainyday; of course, I shouldn't discount my earlier exchange with the Hollow.

Still, Kanako's _chakra_ control was certainly much better than her dear brother. What she lacked in stamina, she made up for with efficiency. There was no waste or excess with her, and as far as she was concerned, she could still win this fight, despite the nagging minor injuries she had sustained earlier. Her body could file its complaints to her later. Right now, she could only hope that her luck would continue to hold...

...collateral damage tended to be inevitable in the business...

...and Keitaro would NOT approve.

* * *

"_Ne-ne_, _Shin-no-mu_! Lunch! Can we eat lunch after this? I'm STAR-ving!" cried the exotic dark-skinned girl in dramatic commiseration. Lugging around the equipment for the girl's baseball club was no joke, and between two people, it really was hard work. Ohhhh, it's super heavy duty! Ouchies, my back! Note to self: never volunteer for heavy lifting without a Quantum Gan-Gan Daicon X Type-V Exo-Suit (TM) from Kay-Su Labs. Owwie; BACK in pain! Oooh, so hungry; I'd better double book the baths tonight too... Heavy, super heavy duty! 

Shinobu Maehara stifled a humorous giggle for the sake of her friend, as they "strolled" away from the nearby indoor gym building. In spite of knowing that she was perfectly capable of handling herself, Kaolla Su had volunteered to shoulder most of the burden, carrying a long bulging duffel bag loaded with catcher's mitts, helmets, the baseballs, and most of the baseball bats. She, on the other hand, was just carrying a handful of the bats in the cradle of her right arm. The foreign girl always did have a tendency to overdo things. How they managed to end up in the same class together was still a mystery to her, and yet it had brought them certainly much closer together as friends.

"Sure, Kaolla-san; I'm sure Shimura-san won't mind letting us off to grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria," she replied with a smile. "If I remember right, I think Yotsuba-san from Two-A should be helping out with the buffet this afternoon."

"Hooray-Hooray! All you can eat!"

"_Hai_, but please don't choke on another banana sundae again, like last week. You really should eat slower, Kaolla-san."

Kaolla scoffed confidently at the indigo-haired girl with a wide grin. Ignoring the protests of her pained back, she strode forward at a faster pace, her back straight, her held high, and a jovial bounce to her step against the crushing weight of her burden, "No problem, Shinomu! Because the evil forces of the_ Turtle Empire_ will never triumph. Yeah, for great justice! You remember two weeks ago when Mecha Gamera Type-Three went berserk in Kay-Su hazardous materials lab, don't ya? That was the _Turtle Empire_ trying to raid my secret stash of super-good bananas hidden there, and they failed!"

"_Anou_, isn't it unsanitary to be hiding your bananas there?"

"Nonsense, don't you know that-"

The roar of an explosion shattered the genial banter between the two students of Class 2-F; it sounded close, and it was coming this way. They froze on the spot, a subtle predatory edge slipping its way into their body language, an assertive tension to their shoulders, as they shared a look between one another. It asked a million questions in an instant, but most importantly: the Who, the What, the How, and the Why. Oh, Shinobu and Kaolla knew all about the darker side to this town. It was part of the reason they were here in the first place.

A violent gust of wind brushed past them, all but knocking the duo of girls over as they staggered back, rocked by a second immediate deafening explosion. Shielding their eyes, their Mahora _seifuku_ and hair billowed outwards in the air. Dust and debris buffeted against them, a blinding wave of black and brown, and above it, they could hear the screaming, inhuman howls, both male and female all at once. They, too, knew what it was, and it was virtual right on top of them.

Should they do it?

Blow their cover right here for an instant to deal with such a nuisance?

The walls and windows of Mahora Academy had more ears and eyes than an individual would care to know.

Still, how could a Hollow be here?

It was not possible, unless...

"_Ninpou _- _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" cried a feminine voice forcefully over the cacophonic, chaotic din.

Shinobu felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle, her blood racing excitedly, as she sensed the brief surge of power; efficient without the slightest waste. One became three, like a sun orbited by twin moons, followed by the much larger fourth. The first three were definitely human and the fourth was the Hollow, but who could it be? She certainly did not recognize the voice. There was only one confirmed _ninjutsu_ practitioner she knew of for certain on campus. Not to mention, there was something --- _strange_ --- about this _chakra_ signature.

The indigo-haired girl gasped when abruptly she felt a pair of hands wrapping around her waist, lifting her up in a single smooth motion. In a single bound, weightlessness overcame her as the familiar pavement left her feet. Something was carrying her, holding her close; it was the girl --- no, the shadow replications! To her left, she could hear Kaolla give out with an enthusiastic whoop as she too had been carried off by a _kage bunshin_ in the process. A powerful wake rushed past them from below, no doubt from the Hollow's passage, propelling them higher upwards.

"_Gomen_, but I'll be borrowing one of these," the shadow replication whispered to her in a husky voice, tempered with resolute steel. It was clearly a reflection of the soul that empowered it. She was hardly in a position to protest when it promptly appropriated one of the baseball bats she was still carrying, and hurled it ahead towards its owner. "Now, hang on tight. The landing may be a little _rough_."

The air whistled past her ears, and a moment later, they landed roughly all right. The shadow replication grunted, its legs straining against the punishing forces of gravity and momentum, while it balanced her own considerable weight, as it skidded finally to a screeching halt. Shinobu could hear Kaolla cheering from close-by and already for a second "ride," no doubt to the bewilderment of the shadow replication. On the other hand, the shadow replication that carried her gently set back on her own two feet, holding her for a brief instant just to be sure that she could stand on her own, before stepping back in fluid grace.

"There, you're safe now," it told her flatly, "and yes, it's okay to breathe now."

Now, the indigo-haired girl had not realized she had been holding her breath, although the actual act of respiration was not that essential to her, considering the meaning of her trueself. Jumping quickly back into character, Shinobu let out with a gasp, gobbling up air hunched over in a rather undignified manner, her face flushed beet red. Opening her eyes up slowly, she caught a glimpse of a short plaid pleated skirt, brown shoes, and calf-length black socks. They were exactly the sort of items that belonged on a Mahora Girls' Junior High school uniform. Did this mean that the owner of these shadow replications was another student just like her?

Kaolla greeted her shadow replication enthusiastically with pure curiosity. She was carrying on without missing a beat, memorizing every single minute detail about this mysterious Samaritan, "_Ne-ne_, what's your name? Who are you? What class are you from? What was that just now? Please, please? C'mon, tell me, please?"

Not wanting to her only opportunity, Shinobu gazed upwards into the face of her rescuer. Her friend luckily did not notice her stifled gasp of shock as she met those intense hazel eyes, cutting with the sure precision of a katana, no hesitation. Glossy raven tresses tied into a ponytail by a red ribbon, beautiful, graceful, and noble; there was only one other person of quality that she knew of who was like this girl: the one who had saved her ---- _from herself_, her most important person.

"_Kimi wa_..._dare_?" Who are you? You're so much alike, and yet...

The shadow replication turned about face, in perfect synchronization with its twin. "Run along. This was just a coincidence; it won't happen again."

"Wait, don't-!"

Shinobu gave a shriek when the clone promptly exploded into a cloud of white smoke. Surprised, she stumbled back, the baseball bats she carried clattering noisily onto the ground, as she unconsciously shielded her face with her arms. Kaolla was there in a flash to catch her, having discarded the cumbersome load of the stuffed bulging duffel bag containing equipment for the girl's baseball club.

"Shinobu-chan, you okay?" Kaolla asked her worriedly. She had never seen her friend and colleague behave in this manner before, and a look about her at the wanton destruction around them made it quite clear that they should leave as soon as possible. With this much commotion, it was a beacon for trouble, and someone with a curious quirk was bound to investigate the scene. Ohhh, banana sundaes a plenty sound super-good right now. What to do if someone comes? Bananas! I shoulda brought the Kay-Su Quantum Memory Deneuralizer 9000 Proto-B (TM), approved for use against minions of the _Turtle Empire_ with me!

"A _Scouter_..."

"Huh?"

"Send a _Scouter_ after them!" Shinobu shouted aloud desperately, a wild look overcoming her pretty face. She broke out of the exotic girl's grasp, turned about, and grabbed Kaolla roughly by the shoulders, earning a pained wince out of the slightly taller girl.

"_Owie_, Shinobu-chan... I think we should be more worried about getting the baseball stuff to Shimu-Shimu-san."

It was irrational, but right then and there, she felt that she _had_ to --- she just had to know the identity of that girl. Who was she? And why did she have those eyes? She had to know. "Don't you understand, Kaolla-san? We can't lose this chance! This could be something important...we have to find out!"

"Sure thing, sure thing, _Shinomu_! But --- Could you maybe put me down first? I think I'm losing circulation in my shoulders here...oohhhh, dizzy. Need bananas..."

Oh dear, she always did have a bad habit of forgetting her own strength when she got excited.

"Ah! _Awuuuughhhh_! I'm sorry, Kaolla-san; I'm so sorry!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

And that's chapter 27 for ya! What's Shinobu's deal? What the heck _is_ Shinobu supposed to be? How does Kaolla figure into all of this? And just what does Kanako plan to do with a baseball bat?

Well, I guess that's something to look forward in the following installments of Glass Moon. I'm not sure how well I did with Shinobu and Kaolla, considering I've never gotten far enough in any story to ever use them. I'd really appreciate some comments on them.

Anyhow, thank you all for your time and remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here Now, before we go, let's give a shoutout to our brave reviewer who made it through the last chapter:

To the Man with the New-School Flavor, Mister Keikun4238, I'm glad you liked the new-school stuff, man because I aim to please and to entertain you folks. Stay tuned for plenty of other fun stuff, including some old school throwbacks too.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably next Friday): Read on! And please, watch your waistlines! I don't want to hear a hoot about anybody choking on turkey while I was gone.

Oh, and by the way, if anybody here is a touch anguished by the deliberate pace of Glass Moon, and can't wait for the next episode, go give my new experimental Naruto-Bleach fic a whirl to tide you over. I think it's pretty decent, but I'll leave it to you all to be the judge of that!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 28:

Batter Up

"This is the end for you! _Urashima Shinkage Ryu_ --- _Hiken_ - _BUSTAA_! _HOME RUN_!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 28:

Batter Up --- SWING!

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

There had to be end of the running, just beyond this pocket of trees and brush; she was certain. Her memory was perfect, never forgetting: a face, a picture, a voice, a name, or a word. She had to hold on a few more moments because it would all be over soon. The wind whipping past her face, ruffling her hair and clothes, was a clock ticking off Death's hand, as the leaves in the trees rustled in a musical harmony. 

Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery! Kanako thought with a cold gleam in her hazel brown eyes. Her hand tightened in anticipation around the handle of the baseball bat that her _kage bunshin_ had appropriated for her use. The appearance of those two girls earlier was an inevitably, but she did gain a rather valuable tool in the process. It was always easier to focus her _chakra_ for this particular technique when she had a medium.

There! She could see it. The light at the end of the "tunnel." Now, was the time for her to spread her wings and fly!

"Come on, catch me if you can! _Urashima Shinkage Ryu - Ougi --- Shyunpo_!"

* * *

In an instant, she saw blue skies and not a cloud to mar the beautiful, as a trail of leaves scattered about her. Below her, she could see the practice field, unoccupied without a single soul in sight. It was a broad grassy expanse, with an adjoining bluff leading to the thin woods she left. A row of bleachers ringed the field for the convenience of spectators, and the auxiliary gym buildings were just a little further back. Vague lines of white still lined the field and an impromptu dug out, which by her inference was from a recent baseball game; it was perfect. 

The familiar cacophonic screech from the Hollow assaulted her ears, accompanied by a deafening roar as it broke through the trees, propelling its serpentine body skyward like a missile. Bits of brush and debris still clung to its invisible form, but even without them, she could feel its hateful eyes burning into her soul. The pull of gravity was catching up with her, dragging her down, and the wraith would land right on top of her at this rate. She would have to remedy that little problem.

With a shout, Kanako twisted her body about face, hurling her baseball bat above her towards the bright sun, as she focused her _chakra_, both of her hands snapping crisply through the required hand seals on the fly. Her target was simple, the center of the invisible mass plowing through the trailing leaves in her wake, a perfect shot.

_Inu_. _Ryu_. _Hebi_. _Tora_!

"_Ninpou -_-- _Katon - Ryuuka no Jutsu_!"

Her focused _chakra _coalescing to its limit, she breathed deeply, drawing in the air into her lungs and diaphragm to her physical limits, and when she could inhale no more air, she forcefully expelled it outwards, lighting the "fuel." A streaming jet of brilliant orange flame streaked rapidly through the air. The airborne hardly had the capacity to maneuver out of harm's way and could only scream in frustration as the searing flame that consumed its massive body struck it.

However, Kanako was far from finished. Focusing additional _chakra_ into the mix, she expanded the high-speed jet into an unstoppable column of fire that burned every inch of vulnerable flesh on the Hollow to a black crisp. The tormented creature howled in agony as it was smashed brutally into the ground, the flames exploding into a hellish inferno.

That ought to keep him down for a few moments, the raven-haired girl thought with grim satisfaction.

Cutting her flow of _chakra_ to the "dragonfire," she refocused her _chakra_ flow throughout her body and seemingly disappeared into thin air. The world blurred by in a heartbeat, the ground rushing to meet her, the wind cold against her cheek, and just like that she was standing in a half crouch back on Mother Earth. Kanako calculated she was twenty good strides away from the violently thrashing form of the Hollow, and even from here, she could feel the heat of the flames against her face. Its screams of agony were like music to her ears, but she still was not finished.

She smirked, watching the dry grass around the inferno catch ablaze, as columns of black smoke rose into the blue sky above her. Today was starting to turn out into a fine day indeed.

_Mada mada_, I'm not done with you, yet...

Rising to her full height, Kanako raised her right hand skyward, listening careful for the rhythmic "whoosh!" of her falling baseball bat. An aura of blue _chakra_ erupted from her body in preparation for what was to come, and right on cue, she heard it come, crisp and sharp, catching the bat adeptly by the handle. Her hand had not moved a single inch despite the considerable momentum of the bat, her strength easily matching the forces of nature.

"NOW, STAND UP!" she commanded the Hollow, her cold, haughty voice amplified by her _chakra_. The raven-haired girl sliced the air in front of her added emphasis, goading the wraith on to come at her, as she began concentrating _chakra_ into her opened left hand. "_IZA, IZA_! COME ON, LET ME HAVE A LITTLE MORE --- _FUN_. YOU'RE NOT _DEAD _YET, ARE YOU?"

To make a long story short, the evil spirit did not need much more encouragement than that to get it moving again. The Hollow rolled its massive bulk out of the inferno, much of its body still aflame. Ignoring the pain, it reared up to its full height for all to see as bits charred flesh melted of its serpentine body like slag, revealing the red muscles and bones underneath its greenish hide. It was a grotesque sight, the smell of flesh and blood sizzling in the air. Though it had been invisible, the Hollow had opened itself up plainly to attack by manifesting itself physically onto the material plane to hunt.

A foolish mistake to the rational mind, especially when it was much easier to prey upon the souls of weaker spirits that wandered the world immaterially, but then again, Hollows rarely possessed rational minds. They were simply animals, _stupid_ animals that is, in most cases. The individuals that did possess intelligence, however, were by far _much_ more dangerous. Knowing these facts, the Hollow's existence brought many important questions to her keen thoughts.

Why did it appear? Why did it try to attack that student? How could it appear? Was not Mahora City supposed to be protected from these threats?

I'll worry about that later. Now, let's end this charade, Kanako thought dismissively, leveling the tip of her baseball bat pompously at her enemy as if it were a sword. "I'LL GIVE YOU A TASTE OF SOMETHING SPECIAL. CONSIDER IT A _GIFT _FOR YOUR TRIP BACK TO THE NEXT WORLD."

The blue aura _chakra_ surrounding her flared brightly and merged with the other body of _chakra_ she had gathered in her left hand. With a crack of electricity, a brilliant crackling sphere of energy materialized in her hand, sending a powerful shockwave in all directions. The wake ruffled her hair and clothes, and even the towering massive form of the Hollow staggered against the immense force, its yellow eyes glowing with outrage. Never before had the wraith encountered such strong prey; all the more reason to feast upon this one's soul and grow stronger!

"_Saa_, let's go for it!"

Kanako hurled the crackling sphere of might upwards into the air and pivoted about on her right heel, grabbing the handle of her baseball bat with both hands. She was going to smash the ball straight home!

"_BUSTAA BOORU_!"

Sensing the moment of opportunity, the Hollow instinctively charged forwards with a terrifying scream, tearing about the ground with its bare hands, coiling up its serpentine lower body, and pounced into the air. It was certain it would reach the girl before...

"_BUSTAA_ _FIERUDO_, _TENKAI_!"

A blue shockwave of _chakra_ erupted from the sphere suddenly, slamming into the Hollow before it realized its fatal mistake. Paralysis immediately overcame its limbs, and the creature found itself rising helplessly upwards, higher into the air. The wraith screamed in anger; throwing the sphere of up into the air had been a two-fold attack, and now the instrument of its death was descending back to the prey!

"This is the end for you! _Urashima Shinkage Ryu_ ---- _Hiken_ - _BUSTAA_! _HOME RUN_!"

Kanako literally crushed the _chakra_ sphere with all her might, breaking her bat neatly in two. An awesome, roaring shockwave of air erupted from the point of impact where she hit the sphere. It was so powerful that she found herself skidding backwards while the sphere itself shot skyward at incredible speeds, moving faster with every second, until it was screaming arrow of light.

The Hollow never stood a chance.

Struck by the arrow of light, a massive hole opened up across the wraith's grotesque body upon the instant of the impact before it disintegrated into a million particles an instant later. The bright explosion consumed the sky and was deafening to the ears. Kanako grit her teeth, shielding her eyes by releasing one of her hands from the baseball bat's handle.

The force of the shockwave slammed against her, driving her back even further, her legs straining against the incredible pressure. It was more than enough to extinguish the flames from the pyre she had made for the Hollow while dispersing the column of black smoke easily, leaving behind no more but thin black wisps and scorch marks on the field.

Eventually, her momentum died down and the raven-haired girl skidded to a halt. Kanako could smell the soles of her shoes burning, earning a grimace on her part. Her limbs felt cold and wasted, the baseball bat clattered onto the ground with a limp thud having slipped through her loosened grip. It was taking all the willpower she had to stay upright, but she was truly happy, so happy that she began to laugh, an expression of pure joy on her tired face.

Sweat never felt so good on her skin; finally, she had accomplished something truly worthwhile today!

"It --- it was little bit overkill --- I guess..." she whispered with pride to herself, "...but I did it, all by myself, Keitaro-niisan! I didn't even have to use my bloodline limit either, even though it was such a huge Hollow, bigger than a bus!"

"_Kukukuku_, your _Nii-_san must be very proud of you, _demon exterminator girl_," boomed a deep insidious voice.

Kanako froze, a look of cold shock etched into her face.

Impossible.

When?

When did the second one appear?

"S'matter? What happened to all of that spunk you had a few heartbeats ago, _girl_?"

This Hollow; it was right behind her!

Unbelievable.

How?

"That was impressive, you know. Your soul burns brightly; beautiful, and I bet I'm gonna enjoy eating you _alive_."

The eerie shriek was all the warning she had left when the Hollow's great shadow fell upon her. Kanako whirled about face just in time to be struck by violent backhand, smashing the breath out of her lungs in a choked gasp of pain. Helplessly, she flailed back through the air like a rag doll, skipping across the field, before she crashed into a broken heap of limbs upon the grassy field. Agony spiked across her delerious mind, her consciousness fading with the encroaching blackness in her vision as blood gurgled out of her mouth. She did not even have the strength to cough; the pain was overwhelming!

Dammit.

I got careless again.

Scrapes.

Bruises.

How many ribs did I break?

Three?

Four?

I can't tell...

I think I dislocated my left arm too.

That _yarou_ got me so fast, surprised me that I couldn't even throw up my _chakra_ armor in time.

Damn; multiple fractures, lacerations...

I don't think my school uniform is any better shape than I am now.

The Hollow laughed as its massive form slithered nosily towards her. She could hear its deep, rich voice from all the way across the field. "Ah, I see that them human bodies still bounce plenty when I give 'em a good smash. I guess that makes up fer the fact of just how weak and frail they are; to think, I used to be one of you _worthless _trash!"

"You --- ba-bastard, don't --- think --- so high --- of yourself," Kanako spat back defiantly with a grunt. Gritting her teeth, she struggled against the lethargy in her body, just barely managing to lift her head to see the wraith's slow, purposeful approach. It was massive, even bigger than the first one she had vanquished with the same kind of half-man and half-snake body too, except it had a second pair of arms.

"Don't feel bad, you really did try hard, _except _--- your best just was no good at all."

"_Nameru na_... I --- I'm not --- done _yet_."

"Don't bother standin'. It's already _over_. Besides, you're in no condition to-"

"_Rastel maskil magister_!" shouted a loud voice, "_Sagitta magica, una fulguralis_!"

Suddenly, a great blinding bolt of lightning pierced the light of day from beyond the Hollow's peripheral vision. It never saw it coming, and by the time, the wraith turned about...

"What the-UWWAAAAAH!"

...it was struck dead in the face, lifting it clean off its tail by the devastating power of a megavolt, wherefore it crashed into the bleachers with a deafening explosion of energy. Kanako stared in utter disbelief, ignoring the splotchy stars that were swimming in her eyes. What kind of an attack was that? Was that Latin she just heard right now? If this was the case, was it possible that was...

_Magic_? But what's a _magi_ doing all the way out here? I know they exist; the texts from the forbidden archives spoke extensively on them. Still, the use of magic is strictly forbidden in public, even by a mage issued with an A-Class license by the Magic Association. So who was it?

"Kanako-san! Are you all right?" shouted a _very _familiar voice. She did not even have to look at him to know who he was --- _that_ little boy genius --- but she had to see with her own eyes.

Sorrel brown hair, the blue suit, the blue trousers, the brown dress shoes, his spectacles, those dark brown eyes, and that naive smile on his face; it was _him_. He was looking a bit shabby with bits of leaves and twigs clinging on to him, as he held onto the tall ancient staff, leaning heavily on it for support. There was no doubt in her mind now what he was, the bolt of lightning and the mage's staff was more than enough proof.

"Negi-sensei..."

Negi Springfield was a _magi_.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

That's one small step for all fandom, and one giant leap for all mankind! Chapter 28! And we've busted down another 1000+ hit milestones. Finally, we get a taste for some of that stuff Keitaro and Kanako have been all fussy about! Will this be the end for our lovely heroine? Of course not, right? I mean, Negi made it all the way there, and with that heavy artillery he's packing, even a Hollow that big shouldn't be a problem, _ne_? Still, what's going to happen now that the cat is out of the bag that Springfield-_sensei_ is a mage? Oh dear, oh dear...!

Well, we won't find out until the next episode of Glass Moon!

Mad love to you all, folks! And remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here Now, before we go, let's give a shoutout to the few, the proud --- the Reviewers:

To the Enthusiastic Man Who Probably Wished He Could See In The Future and Not Have To Wait for New Episodes of His Favorite Anime/Manga, Mister Alpha Draconis1, well, I can't really say now, can I? It is just the sort of thing you'll have to keep yourself guessing on, man, but chances are, if I can get a kick out of a particular show, characters, etc.; if can find some value of adding it to Glass Moon's lineup; and if I can reasonably implement the stuff into this uber-AUverse I've created like some Super Robot Wars game where you got Gundams, Evangelions, Variable Fighters, Arm Slaves, etc., duking it out, well...

You can always hope, can't you? (Whistles _READY STEADY GO_ by L'arc-en-ciel.)

To the Man with "YOUTH! POWER! EXPLOSION!", Mister Keikun4238, hey, I'm happy as long as you all are enjoying the show, man. Though a review or two never hurts to help me stay motivated. (Wink-Wink!)

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (sometime next week, I'm guessing): Peace out! And have a happy Thanksgiving break/holiday/whatever! Cheers!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 29:

SAFE!

"_Kitsune_."

_Tsudzuku_!


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 29:

SAFE!

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Thank goodness, she's all right. 

Negi breathed deeply, drinking in the salutary air that his body needed so badly.

She's hurt but everything's going to be okay. I might not be an expert with healing spells, but I can still pull a few tricks on my own.

He was not breathing hard per say, yet on the contrary, the sudden pallor of his flesh spreading through his complexion, as his body's internal temperature dropped precipitously, was far from a healthy sign. Negi was freezing inside to tell the truth, but he just could not express his pain. This stark weakness was a price that mages commonly paid sooner or later, although his seniors paid a lot less thanks to their vast experiences.

The bespectacled boy had simply used too great, too suddenly, too much of his _mana_ without taking care to properly manage the flow, resulting in a classic case of cause and effect. Being something of a gifted child prodigy, Negi Springfield had plenty of _mana _to go around certainly, a massive well of it, an extraordinary trait, but even if such an exceptional individual such as _he_ expelled too much of his _mana _abruptly, his body would not be able to keep up with him, and _this _would be the result.

_Mana_ _Burn_... I got a bit carried away _again_, Sis, thought the boy with a faint grin. Still, I'm pretty sure I banished the monster with that last shot, so I should have plenty of time to-!

Suddenly, a shrieking energy beam of blue erupted from the settling debris cloud amongst the bleachers, slicing through the smoke like a hot knife through butter. There was no time to dodge, no time to react, and it struck the line of the bluff where Negi stood. The searing heat of the explosion clawed at his side as the boy was flung brutally aside, rolling helplessly down the steep slide in a rolling bundle of flailing limbs, his precious staff separated from his side.

"**_Negi_**!" shouted a distant voice at the edge of his consciousness.

The world was a whirling maelstrom of motion and sound, tempered by pain. A weak gurgle escaped his lips when he at last smashed into ground, kicking up a cloud of dirt. Wisps of smoke rose from his singed clothes and hair, a small price to pay considering he was still alive.

However...

"_Kukukuku_! Hey, _bouzu_, that hurt you know," rumbled a deep masculine voice, "I don't know what got into you, but little brats like you _really_ piss me off!"

Negi could feel the rippling vibration in the ground as the monster hurtled its massive bulk into the air. Knowing he did not have a second to spare, he grit his teeth, suppressing the agony that filled his body with a thousand stakes, and pulled himself back up to his feet. His vision was hazy, probably a combination of caused by his askew spectacles, which thankfully had not been damaged during his fall, but he could see well enough.

"Look out below! _Ah-hahaha_!"

All he saw was a black blur before the ground before him exploded violently with earthen debris. Grass and clumps of dirt carried by the whipping air shoved past him, as the bespectacled boy staggered back with a shocked yelp, shielding his face with his arms. It was during that frenzied moment that he also realized something important, and it made his blood run cold with a dread.

My staff! What happened to my staff? thought Negi in growing alarm, as he sensed a great shadow wash over him. There was something enormous in front of him, big enough to block out the sun's familiar light. No, this can't be happening! How did the monster survive my-!

"_Oi_, don't just stand there, _bouzu_. After what you did, at least you can _look_ me in the _eye_."

Agh! Its breath; breathing right on top of me! It stinks! But wait, what's this coppery...

"_BRAT_! _LOOK AT ME_!" the monster howled down at him, flattening the sorrel-haired boy onto his back with shear force of its voice.

At that moment, Negi would always remember his first encounter with a Hollow, face to face. From a distance, he already thought it a formidable beast: half-man, half-serpent with two pairs of great muscular arms, green flesh, and gray scales adorning the serpentine half of its body. Now, its massive form towered above him, blotting out the sky, but the macabre white skull that it had worn over its face was missing.

The face that greeted him was a man's face, human and cruel, except a chunk of it was missing. Red blood and gore oozed down the severely burned half of the man's face, the white bone of his skull exposed for all to see. The man's burnt flesh was literally melting off his face, revealing the red muscles and tendons that held his jaws together. Half of his teeth were scorched black and the other half was a glistening white.

It was horrible!

Instinctively, Negi instantly clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from puking as he propped himself up to a sitting position, and frantically backpedaled away from the grotesque visage of the monster. His stomach felt sick just looking at it, but he could not tear his stricken fearful eyes away from that _man_'s manic, terrible gaze. There was a twisted black joy in the sadistic grin on his ruined face. How it was possible that such an abomination could still live after such a grievous wound was beyond the comprehension of the _magister_ _magi_ in training.

The monster chuckled wickedly, enjoying the delightful fear he sensed in his latest victim. He would deal with the girl later. This little boy would be first on the menu today! "Never seen a nightmare before, _bouzu_?"

"My G-God, wha-what are you?" It --- no --- _He_ --- he bleeds blood! Red blood! Just like a person, a human! But he can't be one; it doesn't make any sense at all.

"Oh? You don't say?"

"Huh?"

"This is the first time a _magi_'s ever shot me in the face. _Ooooooo_, do you have _any_ idea how much it _stings_?"

"Y-You should be dead, _ba-banished_ --- something! How can you still be alive?"

"Two reasons: One, you screwed up, _amateur_. Too much magic for one dinky little spell, and not enough focus. Two, you don't have what it takes to _banish_ me!"

Negi's jaw slackened in pure awe. "...You know about _magic_?"

"Oh, I've eaten some _magi_ to know the difference."

"'_EATEN_'?"

"What did ya expect? I'm a _Hollow_! Human souls are all the same to me, doesn't matter if its a _magi_ or just some ordinary scumbag, and it looks I'm gonna eat _you _for an appetizer," the Hollow crooned malevolently, his murderous gaze paralyzing the bespectacled boy on the spot. He gathered one of his great hands into a fist, cocking his arm back purposefully for the kill. "But first, I'm going to grind your bones into dust, _little _boy, make you nice and tender. Teach you your _real_ place. Nighty-night, and sweet dreams!"

The creature's arm shot forward at him, the punch roaring through the air with the fury of a cannon.

This was it.

This was the end.

Negi could not believe it!

How can it end like this? Nekane, Anya, Gramps, and everyone here, the Headmaster, Takamichi, Shizuna-sensei, Chachamaru-san... They're all counting on me! I can't die here now, after everything I've been through. I'm --- I'm not even eleven years old yet! There's still so many things for me to do, so many people that I haven't met yet that could use my help. And then, there's _Him_...

...The Thousand Master...

...I can't let him down! He said he would be watching over me, _always_.

Gritting his teeth, the sorrel-haired boy stared at his executioner determinedly, even as Death was a heartbeat away from showing him to the after life.

I won't cry! I won't lose! I won't-!

"Say hello to Buddha for me in _HELL_, brat!" the Hollow screamed at him.

The End never came...

Suddenly, a blackish red blur appeared before his very eyes, interposing itself between himself and incoming fist that would surely reduce to no more that splotch of blue and red. Ambivalence was the best word to describe the avalanche of emotions that shot through his heart in an instant, holding his breath. A heartbeat later, the world went white with a chilling crash, like glass shattering, when the monster's fist smashed into the black-red blur, before letting loose with an ear-splitting, thunderous explosion of air.

Fighting back against the tremendous force of light and air, Negi grit his teeth and bore the brunt of the worse using his free arm as a shield while the other arm braced himself up against the ground. He felt like he was going to be blown away! What was the source of this incredible force? Was it magic?

"_Baka_, you're really, really _stupid_, you know that..."

That voice! Negi's eyes snapped open, putting aside his arm, even though he could barely see a thing now. He squinted trying his best to confirm the identity of the black silhouette, a feminine outline standing just in front of him, her clothes and hair whipping backwards in the clash of air and light.

"...Negi-_sensei_?"

Kanako! Urashima Kanako! But _how_?

The blast settled, and sure enough, standing there was Kanako, her physical condition no better than she was a moment ago when she had been punted across the now scorched practice field with a single blow. She had been hurt badly, but here she was standing strong --- and holding off the Hollow's massive fist with a _single _opened hand.

Negi stared.

The Hollow stared.

Kanako smirked. "You're the only _other_ idiot boy I know who would strike up a conversation with a Hollow, the **vile **_little _things."

Something glinted off the sunlight, snowflakes drifting past his face, causing Negi's eyes to widen in bewilderment, his mind whirling abruptly with questions. How could it be snowing in the middle of spring? And-! Why is it so _cold_? I'm shivering, _freezing_!

"_K-Kono musume_, _WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM_?" the monster howled furiously at the black-haired girl, as visibly cooling vapors of breath were expelled from his mouth. Even a wraith of his vast years had never experienced something like this before, the sudden drop in temperature was utterly unnatural, it was still getting colder.

Negi noticed the Hollow's arm in greater detail then, the very same one that would have killed him. Shards of ice were forming in patches all across its arm, while other portions of the sickly green flesh bubbled and puss, hissing with steam and red vapors from the wraith's vaporizing blood. The Hollow's expression warped in incomprehensible agony as it struggled with some unseen force, every muscle in its arm bulging unnaturally. What was Kanako doing to it? How was it possible that she was holding off its punch with a single hand?

Kanako stood with a haughty smirk, her black hair shifting intermittently between shades of black and crimson, her eyes glowing with an eerie faint blue light. There were disruptions in the hazy air surrounding her, caused by the emanations of some energy rolling off her body in red waves. The temperature was still dropping, a white mist of freezing air joining the cool frost that began to spread across the grass beneath her feet.

"I _told _you I wasn't done yet," she hissed in a deadly whisper, her voice regaining its former strength. The exposed wounds and injuries on her body visibly began to mend themselves right in front of his astonished eyes, as the Hollow's arm continued to deteriorate. It was like she was draining the vitality out of the wraith's body through its arm, and the affliction was spreading through the remainder of its body!

Incredible, I've never seen any-! ...AGH!

Suddenly, the bespectacled boy latched onto his throat with both hands, a choked yelp on his lips. He could feel his eyes bulging in shock, an unnatural constriction gripping his throat, his body convulsing sporadically as he fell to the ground in a heap. Fear invaded Negi's panicked mind, joining the deathly cold that permeated through his body. It was like the symptoms of _mana_ burn, except --- except it was killing him! Wisps of smoke rose off his stricken form as clumps of ice began to crystallize on him as well.

What!

What's happening to me!

Sis!

Ragh! It hurts! It burns! It hurts so much!

Lines?

Why --- am I seeing LINES?

_Red _lines?

They're --- they're like patterns --- _origami_?

All --- all over me!

From...

From...!

...Kanako-san?

Black.

* * *

The chilling thud of a limp body hitting the grass snapped Kanako out of the heady euphoria, a sea of power she swam in, enveloping her in its warm embrace. What was she doing? Where was she? What was this faint pressure she sensed behind her? It was weakening, just a faint whisper. A heartbeat? The light in her eyes dimmed, her expression melting into sudden realization.

Negi!

Subconsciously, she turned her head about, breaking her crucial concentration without even realizing the ramification. The horror filled her stunned hazel eyes in an instant, beholding that paling stricken form. Wisps of steam rose off weakly the boy's twitching body as the invasive shards of ice stopped crystallizing momentarily over his audibly cracking spectacles. He was on the verge of death --- all because of her, because she had tried to help.

No! Kanako's eyes quivered in denial, a reflection of the savage war raging within in her heart. This could not be happening to her!

This moment's worth of hesitation was all her foe needed. With a scream, the Hollow sacrificed its limb that had been seized by the raven-haired girl's awesome power. The arm shattered into a million scintillating shards of light, pure spirit energy, as he leapt back with a powerful whip of his serpentine tail that shook the ground, snapping Kanako out of her daze. She stumbled about, her still dislocated left arm swinging crazily with her stilted movements, causing her to wince in pain. Her body in its empowered state had apparently not gotten around to repairing that --- _minor_ detail.

"_NO MORE GAMES_! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" the wraith bellowed in fury from high up above, its form a black silhouette against the glaring light of sun. He brought all of three of his remaining arms to bear, opening his gaping maw wide, and focused all the spirit energy he had into them. Instantly, four massive electrified crimson spheres of deadly energy manifested with a deafening roar. "_SHI-NEEEEEEE_!"

Blinded by the glare and the dissipating shards of spirit energy, Kanako could only cringe against the searing heat with dread, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. All she could see was those four intense crimson spheres, death incarnate screaming through the rippling air, and turning day into a hellish night for a split-second. There was no time to dodge, no time to do anything else. She did not have the focus or the stimulus to draw out her bloodline limit anymore, nor could she rely on her low supply of chakra to do her any good.

I can save myself, easily enough --- but what _good _would that be?

I would be just like those so-called '_friends_' of that _wretch_, Kagurazaka Asuna; no better than them.

If I have to die here, then I'll do it proudly by Negi Springfield's side.

...It's the _least_ I can do for the boy because...

It's all my fault anyway, isn't it, Keitaro-_oniisan_?

"_SHOUDANFU_!" shouted a drawling feminine voice confidently.

Suddenly, a powerful whirlwind gusted into Kanako's vision, carrying numerous _ofuda_ in the form of paper seals, inscribed with glowing arcane symbols. She hardly had a chance to make sense of what was going on before her entire world went white with a deafening explosion. For a moment, she could not hear a thing, her ears overwhelmed by the noise. There was a only a debilitating whine, as she rocked from side to side in a daze, before collapsing onto her knees.

What was going on? Who the-?

"_WHAT_?" howled the Hollow in disbelief. Apparently, it could not believe either that fate had dealt such misfortune; first, an arm, and now, this absurdity!

The voice laughed, an older girl by the full timbre of her voice, "_Maa_, _maa_, I reckon that ain't exactly the sorta question a dead man oughta be asking, don't you think so?"

"_HUH_?"

"Bye-Bye. _Haki_!"

The electrifying scream of an immense energy blast tore across the field, the equivalent of the Hollow's original attack she reckoned, and Kanako still could not see a thing. Her eyes had not recovered fully from the first explosion, and now, this second blast was completely overwhelming her, forcing her to slam her eyes shut.

"Wha-UWARGH!"

There was no explosion this time but an implosion, much to the raven-haired girl's astonishment. All sound, all air drawn in to a single point, compressed into an incomprehensibly tight vacuum, until there was no sound left. The singularity shattered like glass, releasing a tremendous rumbling shockwave of pure force that shook the ground. Windows from the nearby buildings exploded inwards, as the foundation of the buildings withered the mighty power.

Instinctively, Kanako flattened herself to the grass in an effort to protect herself. She did not exactly favor the idea of being blown away by the shockwave, but for some reason, it never reached her. Her entire body could feel the minor earthquake from the shockwave traveling through the ground, and the trees to the rear rustled madly as their leaves were sundered off by the violent air.

"_Sugoi_, I reckon so that poor fella really packed a little too much _reiatsu_ into that attack of his," the older girl noted with some bemusement in her noticeably "Southern" Kansai accent. "That's more than enough to kill your average person, let alone a say-it-ain't-so mage boy and a jacked up exterminator girl."

Questions were more than plentiful in Kanako's racing mind. As soon as the dust cleared (ignoring the occasional clatter and thud of falling debris), she looked up and gaped, her eyes widening with awe.

For a moment, she swore she saw a flicker of something ethereal. Standing there was a tall and unbelievably beautiful woman with a long flowing mane of exquisite platinum-blonde hair, garbed in the white and red robes of a _miko_, or shrine priestess. Red fox ears protruded through her hair, and a single lovely foxtail twitched contently, apparently unhindered by the accommodating modifications to her long red pleated skirt that resembled a pair of _hakama_. She was literally glowing with power, intoxicating, while a large red fox, big as a wolf, with three tails sat at ease on its haunches by her side.

"_Kitsune_," Kanako whispered, enthralled by the breath-taking sight.

A _fox spirit_.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

w00t, I just made it in time for a Thanksgiving treat for you all! We've busted down another a grand's worth of hits thanks to you all, and by golly are we getting close to the good stuff for this story arc. What? Story arc? Seriously? Yup, this has all been a part of the "Day 1" Arc, which still has quite a way's to go before we can get on with the "regular" Negima storyline. Oh, but don't worry, things are only going to get more interesting once all this exposition stuff gets done.

Shoot, we're not even in the real story yet, and by God, Negi just took a nasty beating! Is he going to be okay? How's his ego going to be? It's his first day on the job and already he's down for the count. Ouch. And what's with Kanako all of sudden again? What's this weird power she's got? And who's this apparent Good Samaritan that just stepped in to save the day? Was there some hidden meaning to what that Hollow said? How are these things even manifesting in Mahora City anyway?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon!

Mad love to y'all! And remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. Now before we go, let's give a shoutout to the few, the proud --- the Reviewers:

To the Esper Man, Mister Alpha Draconis1, hmm, you wouldn't happen to have watched Magical Lyrical Nanoha have you? The ermine idea kinda struck a rapport. Hehehhe, oh well, be careful what you wish for because chances are --- the Big G Money upstairs is listening in...

To the Man who Stands upon the Shoulders of Giants, Mister Keikun4238, you were probably a little disappointed by Negi's first showing, but give the kid a break here. It's his first time fighting a completely new foe that he's never seen or studied before, and he's fighting outside of familiar grounds. On top of that he was under pressure at the time, not to mention forced into an unfavorable circumstance without any time to really think about what he was doing. Also, it doesn't change the fact that Negi's still a kid and a fallible human being too, so go easy on him, all right?

He's not a _hero _--- yet.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (sometime next week, I'm guessing): Peace out! _Kampai_!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 30:

A Good Samaritan?

"_Fuufuufuu_, my ain't you a cute one, just like this little puppy here. You really put him through the ringer, you know that? I don't think I've ever heard of a _Ministra Magi_ hurting her own _Magister Magi_ in the process of protecting him."

_Tsudzuku_!


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a college student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 30:

A Good Samaritan?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"_Kitsune_," Kanako whispered, enthralled by the breath-taking sight. 

She had never seen a real fox spirit before, and certainly, never one this mangificent. Her mind was screaming warning after warning that she had to tear her eyes away immediately from the gorgeous beauty of the _kitsune_ to break its spell over her. The longer she stared at it, the more power it gained over her. This was _exactly _part of the reason why fox spirits were so dangerous to bargain with in the first place!

I...

I...have to...

Suddenly, the _kitsune_ turned about...

Ah!

...and the spell was broken.

* * *

Kanako blinked _hard_. Okay, the fox...wait, what fox spirit? _Kitsune_? Huh? Kitsu-what? She grumbled in bewilderment and pushed off her good arm to rise to her knees, tracking several stray blades of grass with her. Her dislocated arm was seriously beginning to bother her, the numbing sensation unbareably irritating. The raven-haired girl did not know what had just happened, though it felt like divine ---- what? 

Ugh, my head! I can't think straight, she thought to herself in frustration, reaching up with a soothing hand to message her throbbing temple. First that --- thing, I...and --- Negi!

Hastily, Kanako pivoted about face, earning herself a curt wince from her dislocated arm. She ignored the numbing pain, and the persistent humming ambience in the air, her determined eyes searching for --- huh?

"Yo. Be right with you, 'hun. I reckon I'm almost done with your dear little mage boy," said the rather casually dressed girl, sitting on her knees by the unconscious sorrel-haired boy, tending to his injuries.

Of course, what she was doing was anything but average. A humming barrier of golden energy was emanating forth from the palms of her outstreched hands, eveloping Negi in a cradle of light, held in place by five glowing _ofuda_, inscribed with arcane inscription that shared the same light. Magic; she was using _Eastern_ Magic to be precise, but still it was magic. Right before Kanako's own awed eyes, she was healing the boy as if it was the common occurence in the world, her expression like a fox's, with a content smile.

The raven-haired girl took the stranger's appearance in immediately, committing it to memory. She was around Keitaro's age, eighteen or maybe nineteen years old, with short platinum-blonde hair in a kind of boyish cut that still somehow managed to be feminine. The clothes she wore, a sleeveless orange blouse, khaki colored capris pants, and leather sandals, were nothing special, but they hugged her volutupous curves perfectly. Undoubtedly, she was beautiful, a fox in every right with a carefree air, and Kanako could feel an ugly pang of jealousy rise up in her throat.

As if all of _that _could possibly be natural! There's no way she could be Japanese when she looks like a complete foreigner. I hope she's not using her magic just to make herself more --- _attractive_ too, she scoffed to herself with a barely restrained scowl. Of course, the genius knew perfectly she was being irrational, especially considering that it was this person obviously who had saved her and that idiotic boy from a rather nasty mess.

"Hmm, what's with the long face, _exterminator_ girl? See something you _like_?"

Kanako choked with a stilted cough, her face red with embarassment. "What the-?" _Exterminator_ girl? Wait! _MAGE BOY_!

"_Fuufuufuu_, my ain't you a cute one, just like this little puppy here. You really put him through the ringer, you know that? I don't think I've ever heard of a _Ministra Magi_ hurting her own _Magister Magi_ in the process of protecting him."

_Ministra Magi_? What's that? The texts never said anything on the subject. In fact, I really don't know that much about the intricacies of Mage society at all. "_Che_, mind your own business, _Magi_! I don't think you're in any position to talk, considering you were watching this little show play out at your own _convenience_."

The older girl chuckled, never releasing her foxy expression in the slightest. She was just like that girl from her class Kaede Nagase, Student Number Twenty! "Hmm, I reckon, I've made a serious misunderstanding here."

"What did you say?" Kanako scowled openly now. It seems this stranger had been observing the battle much longer than she thought, and may just have a connection with the Hollows.

"Well, for starters, I thought you two were together. Kinda young, but those _ecchi_-_ecchi_ old men in the West, always do like to start 'em off young; makes a better --- _partner_ in the long run, you know."

The raven-haired girl stared flatly. "So --- a _Ministra Magi_ is a..."

"Bodyguard and potential _love_ interest for life. Of course, your boy here is still kind of young, but by the time he's all growed up, he'll be a regular _casano_va. _Teeheehee_, and he ain't that bad looking either. I reckon I'd like to keep him, if you don't mind."

"_Why you_...!" The nerve! Ooohhhh, I'm really disliking this mage now!

Promptly, the healing light emanating from the stranger's hands died, the _ofuda_ disappating into particles of light, and just like that, Negi exhaled audibly, returning to life from his brief brush with death. It was a much needed distraction for Kanako's sake. His face was worn with perspiration and grime from the battle, but he was in much better shape than he was some minutes ago when he fell prey to the effects of her bloodline limit.

My _curse_, the raven-haired girl thought bitterly with a frown.

"There, there; all done. Oh, and by the way, name's Konno Mitsune, nice ta meet ya, although everybody I know pretty much calls me, _Kitsune_," Mitsune finally introduced herself, cracking open her eyelids just a notch to enhance her foxy smile. It always did work wonders everytime.

_Fox_.

It was a fitting name for a cunning temptress like her. Of course, Kanako had to wonder why the word, not so much the name, sounded so familiar to her. It was as if she had just been thinking about it a few minutes ago, but for what reason, she could not remember at all.

"Now, I reckon you notice that by the drawlin' accent (_Kansai_, o'course) I'm from Osaka. Great town, too."

"I figured, as much," the hazel-eyed girl replied, eyeing the taller girl nonchalantly. Unfortunately, the girl apparently was Japanese after all.

"That I suppose so, but don't you have a name too? Or do you folks here in Tokyo do business differently?"

"What?"

"Well, no offense meant, but I really don't think I oughta be putting my hands on a customer without knowin' his _or _her name first!"

At that moment, Kanako's dislocated arm decided to remind her of its condition with another sharp wave of numbing pain, making her hiss irritably with a wince. "What's this about a _customer_?"

"Aw, _gee_, you folks _surrrrrrr_-e are a hard lot." Kitsune sighed with a theatric flair of self-pity. "Look, this is all _pro bono_, m'kay? I ain't chargin' you this time. The _magister magi_-in-training kid should be all-right as rain in a little while. Worst case, scenario he feels like he's had one too many hangovers and really needs to eat somethin' spicy, like _curry_."

A '_magister magi_-in-training'? So Springfield isn't a full _magi_ yet? "So what's your _deal_ then, _Kitsune_-san? Why did you help?"

"_Tsk, tsk_, honey, you sure do love to ask questions. I'm half tempted to use a stasis spell of some kind on you just so I can take a look at that arm and fix you up."

Kanako scowled. "Is that a threat?"

"I'm just saying like it is. Magic works a whole lot better than _chakra_, _ki_, or _chi_ based healing any day in my book. Personally, I prefer the Eastern philosophy better since it gets the job done a whole lot faster compared to the stuff the Western mages use."

Kitsune-san's awfully free with information. She's still talking as if-! "Are you trying to gain my trust by giving out information, _Magi_?"

The foxy girl's smile widened with a toothy edge. "Who said I was? Besides, you two raised a whole lot of trouble with this incident, and I just got here! There hasn't been a Hollow attacks or any other kind of supernatural phenomena in _decades _up here in Mahora City, and for very good reasons too."

Now, she's volunteering less information. Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the subject. In her careless ignorance, I could have learned a lot more. "And those are?"

"Ask the Headmaster y'self, maybe he might tell ya, _Urashima Kanako_," Kitsune told her, opening both of her eyelids to reveal her own hazel brown eyes. There was subtle cunning gleam in them that revealed nothing, and yet, they gave the impression fully that the older girl was enjoying this sport, though it was little more than child's play.

Kanako was speechless. She barely held back the urge to grimace and bear her teeth in frustrated anger. Not only was she angry at the _magi_, she now had new reason to dislike that meddlesome Headmaster too. Who would have thought that Konoemon Konoe had dealings into the "occult" as well?

"Now, do you want me to fix you up or not, _Urashima_-chan?"

Is she mocking me now? "I can do it myself."

"I dunno about that. I reckon you're pretty low on _chakra_ right now, probably why you couldn't do a thing to protect yourself _and_ Negi-kun over here too. That is --- _was_ --- your plan, _ne_?"

The raven-haired girl grit her teeth, surpressing an infuriated growl. How much did Kitsune know about her? She obviously knows who and what Negi Springfield to begin with, likely before I even found out!

"Yup, yup, so how about it? I can clean you both up and fix your clothes too, if you like --- _but_! that might cost ya a little extra."

Now in hindsight, it probably was a bit rash of her to do such a thing, but wordlessly, Kanako stood up and wrenched her dislocated arm back into its shoulder sock. The sound of a sickening pop followed by an explosion of soreness indicated she had done it right. Amazingly, her stoic expression did not waver for an inch as she then laid her good hand over the irritated shoulder and focused her _chakra_, causing a green surge of humming healing energy to emanate forth onto her shoulder.

Kitsune whistled her appreciation, crossing her arms over her amble bosom as she settled back into her usual foxy composure. "Well, I gotta hand it to ya, 'hun. When you set your mind on something, there's really no stoppin' ya, Urashima-chan. But seriously, cool your jets! _Pro bono_, you know."

"And I said I could do it on my own fine," Kanako replied flatly.

"_Yare, yare_, I reckon there's not changin' that hard head of yours. Still, I think you should take this with you for good measure. Catch!"

The foxy girl procured another _ofuda_ from her pant pockets, except this was a wooden one, and casually tossed it over, which Kanako caught deftly with her free hand. It was feat that earned yet another whistle of appreciation from Kitsune. She had not expected her rather moody customer to heal so fast using _ninjutsu_, meaning it probably was not some run-of-the-mill technique. The reputed genius girl, one of the top aspiring minds in the nation, was certainly full of surprises. Kitsune could only begin to wonder what else she could begin to unravel behind that dark facade.

You're very interestin' gal Urashima Kanako, the foxy girl contemplated deviously. Too bad you're a little bit too paranoid for your own good. You're giving me plenty more better cards when I've just been handin' out a bunch of Jokers, that I reckon.

Kanako examined the wooden _ofuda_, a cold gleam of suspicion evident in her eyes. "What's this supposed to be?"

"An '_Amulet of Healing_,' of course."

"And?"

"Well, for starters its a pretty handy magical device to have, especially in a fight. Think of it, like a super first aid kit."

And why is she giving me something this valuable to me? "And?"

"Gosh darn, I made it myself, you know! My own personal brand! It's definitely a helluva lot better than that cheap stuff that's on the market. Potent! And on top of that, I set the sealed healin' spell to a Western-style _mana _conversion mechanicism, so you won't be using up any of your own strength to heal yourself."

"And?" A Western-style _mana_ converter? The texts' never said anything about that, then again, they did not go particularly in-depth onto the subject of _magic_, period. I really need to see about updating them when I have some time to spare.

"'Hun, if you want to know the specifics about the difference between Eastern and Western magic, just ask the _magister_ _magi_-in-training over here when he comes around in a few hours."

"_And_?" Kanako bit out again with a hint of irritation.

"Oh! Side-effects? Well, application's easy, just think it, like focus your will on wanting to be healed, and the amulet will do the trick. Of course, I gotta warn you, the special effects 're pretty bright, might come in handy, if you know what I mean. Side-effect wise, well, I reckon you'll have about a good five minutes to do what you need to do before you lose consciousness."

"Because?" Lose consciousness? I thought magic was supposed to be perfect?

"Oh, you'll be healed completely, but it's got something to do with the imbalance of _id _and _ether_; shame I never actually finished learnin' it. I reckon, there's also a few other things I don't know about since I just started gettin' in the biz of making these."

The raven-haired girl stared flatly. "You're an amateur..."

Wonderful, so there were "half-(FLUX!)-ed" mages too...and she was dealing with _one_.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

w00t-ness! Chapter 30! At last another of the Hinata Girls appear! All we're missing now is Mutsumi-san, and we'd have a perfect set! Still, what's Kitsune up to anyhow? Did she put a memory charm on Kanako or was Kanako just seeing things? How much _does_ she know and is she working for the Headmaster too? Or...does she have another agenda in mind?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon, so stay tuned, folks!

We finally made it, and I could not have done it without you all. Thank you very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (around the usual time again): Peace out! And good luck with exams!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 31:

Cover-ups

"Hey, didn't I tell you to cut it out with the '_sessha_'? You're _shinobi_, not _samurai_. Put that head of yours to good use like a true _kitsune_. It's the little things, Kaede, the little things that brings great success _and_ rains abyssmal failure."

_Tsudzuku_!


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 31:

Cover-ups

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Hey! I'm a _skilled_ amateur; there's a difference!" Kitsune smiled, bearing her pearly white teeth deviously. "Besides, you might pick up something nice. Maybe a temporary _chakra_ booster. Don't know how much, but you gotta be willing to take a little risk to win it big, Urashima-_chan_." 

Great, she's a habitual gambler. I can tell, and that's her poker face too, although I like Haruka-obasan's better. "Hmph, I'll take it."

"Sound great! Nice doing business with ya. I reckon I'll be hearing plenty from you, and trust me, we'll be seein' plenty more of each other too. I'm interning here as a '_special intern_.' Don't know what they going to make me do, but it should be fun. I'm also studying on an intramurals program between here at the University Section and down over at good ol' _Toudai_ too."

Tokyo University! _She_ got in to Tokyo U? But how? "Hmmm..."

"I tell you that test was a toughy but I made it. Being EIGHTEEN never felt so great (except not being able to get me some _sake_ legally just plain blows, not that it ever _stopped _me)! But anyhow, I also already landed me a spot on the school newspaper as a co-editor, so if you got a good scoop, feel free to send it my way."

"Uh-huh." Oh great, on top of that, she's just like Reporter Girl _and_ a drunk; what have I gotten myself into?

"And that's pretty much all I got to say to you because we're running short on time," Kitsune finished. Her timing was impeccable as the green humming _chakra_ emanating from Kanako's hand dissipated at last, indicating that she had either finished healing herself or she had emptied all of her _chakra_ completely. The older foxy girl was betting more on the former than the latter, her gambler's intuition was hardly ever wrong. "Company should be here in five minutes, and I reckon I should clean this mess up before they get here. Don't worry; I'm _very_ thorough. So why don't you pick up Negi-_chan_ and get him out of here?"

Kanako worked her healed shoulder methodically, testing it for weakness. She felt only a few pricks of pain here and there, but she had done a good job overall with limited resources, her _chakra_ reserves dry. "Fair enough. I don't want to be caught up in the mess of things, anyhow."

"A reasonable gal, huh? I _like _that. Oh! And don't forget his staff, Urashima-chan!"

The raven-haired girl paused before Kitsune, just as she was about to bend down and pick up Negi's unconscious form, which lay on the grass between, as if in repose. Kanako shot the foxy girl a suspicious glance as Kitsune indicated insistently to her left, with a casual jab of her thumb, where the boy's staff lay in the grass. Why did she not want to retrieve herself? A mage's staff was surely a valuable item, right?

"Well, go on. It don't bite, you know."

If this were an offer she could not refuse, she would gladly spit in the fox's eye. Kanako cringed vehemently at Kitsune, her displeasure and mistrust self-evident, as she turned towards her task. Truly, the only remarkable thing about Negi's magical staff was its shape. Otherwise, it was an oddly alluring antique, wizened surely with great age. How it was still in one piece was very likely a by-product of magical enhancements, she reasoned, and when she finally picked it up, well...

...it only confirmed its age to her. It was really old, the texture of the wood coarse to the touch.

Unbeknownst to her, Kitsune's brows were rising precipitously with a most curious curve. She was barely holding back the urge to whistle again in her utmost appreciation for the absurdity in front of her. Then again, she supposed the Urashima girl had much purer intentions when compared to herself, although she had to argue that she was not honestly _that _bad of a person --- just a _little_, _teensy_, _incy-wincy_ bitamoral, that was all.

"Is that all?" Kanako asked her with one last questioning glance. She had set the staff back into the unconscious boy's arms, which curiously caused him to grasp it subconsciously, holding onto it with a firmness that belied its precious meaning to him. The raven-haired girl had then set about hauling up Negi into an "arms carry," hooking one arm underneath his knees and snaking her other arm behind his back securely; a remarkable feat of strength for a girl of her lithe build.

"Uh-huh. Just remember that he'll be hungry for some spicy stuff when he gets up in a few hours. Oh, and little extra bed rest, never hurt a soul too."

"Fair enough."

"See ya around, Urashima-chan."

"I _hope_ not."

Kanako left, strolling silently in spite of her burden. She was a living shadow, carrying the unconscious _magi_ child, back through the thin woods, melting seamlessly into anonymity. Truly, what a remarkable girl that Urashima family had bred and raised. It would be a shame, a terrible waste if she had to be _erased_ in the future.

Kitsune smiled eerily, her eyes opened with a cunning gleam. "You can come on out now --- _Kaede-_chan."

* * *

The wind shifted suddenly with a sharp gust, sending her clothes and hair billowing with its flow. Leaves carried by the gust danced in the air, soaring whimsically with no purpose or direction of their own, following only the path of the gust. From this veil of green leaves, the outline of a feminine figure appeared, gaining shape and definition, until at last the leaves were dispersed by a clearing gust.

Clad in the brown and plaid red of a Mahora Junior High female student's uniform, a younger girl just about as tall as Kitsune, hough a little shorter, now stood before her. Quite frankly, their close resemblance was more than a touch disturbing as Kaede Nagase wore the same foxy expression on her pretty face. Given a few more years, she would be just as beautiful and amply well-endowed, of which the seeds had already begun to blossom.

The were only two real ways to differentiate between the two: one being Kaede's short grayish-green hair, which was not as short as it appeared, compared to Kitsune's platinum blonde. There was a long ponytail, tied at the nape of her neck by a corded white ribbon, extended well past her waist, not to mention a cowlick that sprouted comically out of her kept bangs. Of course, there was also the huge difference between the passive demeanor of the younger fox girl and the absolutely magnetic presence of the elder _kitsune_-_tan_.

"_Nin_-_nin­_-_nin_! _Ooi_, _this one _has come, _de gozaru_," Kaede greeted Kitsune with her characteristic laidback ease, waving her right hand.

The platinum blonde-haired _kitsune_ returned the gesture with equal fervor, "_Yo_, good to see you're well, Kaede-_nee_chan."

"And you as well, Kitsune-_aneki_."

"_Hmmm_-_hmm_," they both hummed in unison, almost as if they were twin sisters. Of course, any casual inquirer if there was something more to their relationship just by the way they referred to one another as sisters; Kitsune, the elder and Kaede, the younger.

"Say, I reckon you took care of that little peepin' tom, didn't ya?"

"_Hai_, that I did, and it's right here in the palm of _sessha_'s hand."

Kistune raised an inquiring brow as the younger girl reached behind her back, wiggling her fingers (almost magically), and procured a crushed "reconnaissance drone." Chunks of its once perfectly spherical hull, sporting countless "eyes," had been gouged out, exposing sporadically sparking circuitry underneath and, well, other _things_. It was bleeding a combination of clear hydraulic fluid, brown motor oil, and apparently --- _blood_, while it made weak chirping noises.

"Well-well, _what_ DO we have here?"

"This one honestly doesn't know, _de gozaru_."

"_Peppy _little fella, ain't he?"

Kaede chuckled self-consciously, feeling herself beginning to sweat a little. "_Gomen nasai_, _sessha_ was trying to capture it intact, Kitsune-_aneki_, but..."

"Eh, don't worry your pretty little head over it, Kaede-neechan, and seriously, have a little more self respect for yourself, girl! At least when you're alone with me, you should stop with the '_sessha_' business."

"_Ah_-hahaha, of course, Kitsune-_aneki_. _Demo_ I'm just a _genin_, that I am, and..."

"Oh Sweet Geezus, no wonder _oyaji_ never gets along well with your old man; hard to believe they were even brothers."

"_Ah_-hahahah..."

"I gotta thank _kaa_-san for giving me some leeway in the business, or I reckon I'd been a complete _yarou_-dono like Eiji-_teme_san."

"_Etou_..." Kaede barely held back the urge to openly gawk at the blatant disrespect Kistune was showing for her own father. Eiji Konno was a great man by the standards of the main house! Of course, her own father, Asuma Nagase was a great man too, and he had been born into the main house before marrying into the _Kouga_. Yes, this was something that always struck her as odd about her squad captain, but then again, she was only a low-level _nin_, and it was not her place to...

"Stop."

"_Ara_?"

"You're going into that broody ninja girl mode, I reckon."

Broody ninja girl mode? What's Kitsune-_aneki_ talking about? "I beg your pardon?"

Kitsune sighed airily, press a palm to her forehead. "Oh, we'll talk about it later. Took me ages just to get ya to stop calling me _taichou_. You Kouga ninjas sure are an uptight bunch, almost makes me glad I turned out to be some _miko_ prodigy."

"But, Kitsune-_aneki_, it's an honor-"

"Honor-schmonor, how troublesome. Fame, fortune, and a harem of _gigolos_ at my beck and call, 'hun? Now, I like the sound of that."

"_Ara sa_..." Kaede murmured, as she began to sweat a touch uncomfortably. Holding out the strange mechanical drone, which quite frankly far exceeded any piece of military equipment she even know of, was tiring out her arm, and on top of that, the subject Kitsune spoke of was rather controversial. Simply, it was going against countless generations of time-honored tradition!

"Oh, you can put away the drone now. We'll get a _pro_ to look at that later."

"Ah, of course, Kitsune-_aneki_."

"Anyways, what d'ya think of that Urashima Kanako girl?" I know you were watching Kaede, so don't deny it now.

Phew, thank you, Kami-sama! I was afraid she wouldn't change the subject. "Urashima-san is it, _de gozaru_?"

"Yup, considering you brought her up to me first, and frankly, I reckon I was a touch disturbed by the intensity and urgency of your --- _little_ report. You could've given me more than _three_ _seconds_ before the note blew up! I didn't even catch the entire thing, just something about an Urashima and one of your classmates getting beaten the hell out of by her or something."

"She's a formidable _kunoichi_, maybe _chuunin_ level or higher. The techniques she used were definitely high-level, most of which I've never seen before, that I have not."

"So do you think she's a threat?"

Kaede nearly choked on her own tongue, thanks to the abruptness of Kitsune's direct question. It was one of her superior's odd quirks; one minute she could be the paragon of tact and subtlety, and the next minute, she could be --- _bold_ and _blunt_ as a hammer. "_A-Anou sa_ --- that's a good question, and _this_ _one_ thinks-"

"Hey, didn't I tell you to cut it out with the _sessha_? You're _shinobi_, not _samurai_. Put that head of yours to good use like a true _kitsune_. It's the little things, Kaede, the little things that brings great success _and_ rains abysmal failure."

Hmm, it seems the _taichou_ must be really serious if she dropped the formalities altogether. _Ttaku mou_, Kitsune really is something. What she says makes perfect sense, but... Hmm, can I really make _chuunin_ as I am now?

"Still, you shouldn't take it like you're completely hopeless either, Kaede. I don't know why you do it, but you're very determined, plenty of heart, plenty of guts; probably why you tried to fight that Sakurazaki girl head-on, even though you knew you would lose trying to fight like a _baka_ samurai. Stupid is, but lots of heart."

Kaede smiled. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Kitsune-_taichou_."

"_Boke_, I told you not to call me that! We're like _family_, you know," the older girl admonished her yet again with a wink.

Yes, that's why she insisted, I suppose, that we address each other as sisters, even though we're distant cousins at best. Kitsune really is something special. That's why I'll follow her anywhere. As long as I'm with her, I know I'll get stronger, and some day, I'll become a _Kage_ for sure. "_Hai-hai_."

"So, what's the verdict before I clean this mess up? With the _genjutsu_ you put up, we should at least have another two minutes before Takahata-sensei finally figures out he and his pals are being duped, I reckon."

"I think that Urashima-san won't compromise our mission, or the safety of the civilians, students and staff included, here as she is now. _Demo_-"

"'_But_-'?"

"If she really does become a real _loser_," said Kaede with a grave scowl, opening her eyes wide, "then I'm afraid she'll become a fearsome enemy. To meet a _nin_ who has that much power, so much that she can vanquish a large Hollow that powerful, hurt grievously by the second, and then recover within such a short amount of time is --- _frightening_. On top of that, she has a bloodline limit that I've never seen before or heard of at all. She IS _dangerous_."

"_If_ she become a _real_ --- _loser_, huh?"

This little sideshow could be some fun, after all.

Kitsune beamed brightly. "_Saa, saa_, let's blow this scene, Kaede-neechan. Ring up, Kazumi-chan to hit the books A-SAP. I wanna know everything about her: likes, dislikes, relations, family, the works, understood?"

Of course, it was always understood. Kazumi Asakura was new; Kaede she had known from a while ago, but like any other team she had been given, she had earned their trust and respect with ease. By the end of the day, Kistune would know everything about Kanako Urashima that she had not bothered to hide or had carelessly left for others to find.

However, it was just the beginning...

Only an idiot would let a golden opportunity like this slip by, and I reckon I'm not about to become the first Konno to be branded _soft-hearted bakayarou_, period.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Chapter 31! More conspiracies abound! What's Kitsune true objective? What does she have planned for Kanako? Will Kaede ever become a _Kage_? Better yet, why the heck is Kanako getting involved with Negi? Should she have just left him with --- ahem --- Kitsune?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon, so stay tuned because we're probably going to get back to back episodes next week!

Once again, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

Also, on the subject of the Reviewer reply shout-out column here, I've decided to switch to using Review Reply feature instead. So if you actually wanna hear what I got to say, I hope your e-mail addy's are the right ones. Yes, it might seem as a bit of a cop out, but I really don't wanna catch drama and fire from the God's up above, if you know what I mean.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (around the usual time again): Peace out! And good luck with exams! There's only two weeks left of the Fall semester! _Ganbare_! AND _FAITO_!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 32:

A Push in the Right Direction?

"_Che_, do you really, _really_ think you're that much better than me, _Second_?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 32:

A Push in the Right Direction?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Worry. 

Pensive.

Tension.

They were new sudden emotions that Chachamaru's personality layer had never encountered with such great intensity. Although the Mistress disapproved of it with a 100 certainty (0000.0 error-margin), or in other words, undoubtedly, she had a hobby for, well --- _helping _those in need (community service), basically being a Good Samaritan. She supposed this "impulse" grew out of the prime directives that Saotomi Hakase, A.K.A. The Professor, had programmed into her, one of them being to protect, and of course, to serve. At the time, the Professor had apparently been inspired by the Laws of Robotics drawn from Isaac Asimov's popular science fiction novels, for example _I, Robot_.

Still, her emotional stress levels from those "hey-days" before Negi Springfield arrived, before the new Human Interface protocol beta test, paled in comparison to what Chachamaru experienced now. Her maintenance systems were reporting anomalies across the board, unexplained "palpitations" in her auxiliary reactor creating "butterflies in her stomach," while her radiators were operating at capacity, patches of crimson appearing in her "hair" and face. She was fidgeting with her uniform compulsively, even though she knew her present appearance rating was within acceptable error margins.

Pacing back and forth upon this white cement path behind Morimori Hall, one of the Engineering Department's laboratories, she must have struck the impression of a caged animal. The Mistress had given her a choice, either report the incident to the proper authorities so help could arrive or follow Negi to observe his progress, a paradox. Impulsively, she had wanted to follow the _magi_. Her IFF databases had revealed that the creature he was chasing after was a Hollow, a kind of malicious supernatural entity that originated from "lost" spirits, and judging by its size, a powerful one at that too.

But I couldn't go after him, thought Chachamaru, shaking her head admonishingly. It would've been irresponsible, improper, especially considering the magnitude of the damage done to the plaza and Miyazaki-san's delicate condition.

Hence, it was fortuitous that she had run across Takahata-sensei. She had explained the situation as tactfully to him as possible, without revealing any incriminating information. By her impression, he simply understood that something terrible had happened at the plaza, Miyazaki had perhaps been injured, and it was very serious situation indeed. The bespectacled professor had run off immediately to rouse up his colleagues and investigate the incident.

Chachamaru frowned. So what am I doing here now? I should go find Negi-kun. Negi...

The truth was, he was not the only thing she was worried about now. She had left his friend --- his _best_ friend, Anya-sensei, _alone_ with the Mistress. The neon green-haired girl had the distinct feeling that nothing good could come of it, not to mention Miyazaki-san was there too. It was a troublesome and _disturbing_ situation.

Additionally, my sensors picked up two --- no --- three --- no --- _multiple_ high-energy disturbances. One of them was definitely a magical signature too. By triangulating the wakes, I believe its coming from the practice field next to Ohyama Hall in the Western Quad. Surprising; to think the shockwaves reached all the way here in the Eastern Quad, this far out in the University Section.

I...

Why am I still here?

The magic had to be from Negi-kun ...And for a moment, I --- I _felt_ something. The "pain" receptors in my torso had suddenly gone off, overloaded, dropping me to my knees.

I...

Did I "feel" that Negi Springfield was in danger? That he was on the verge of death?

I don't know...

What should I do? pondered Chachamaru, her ashen face contorting into another frown.

Orders.

I need new orders.

I...

"By my intuition (yes, intuition that totally irrational thing), you should probably go, wherever that might be, Chachamaru-chan," whispered a voice suddenly over the electronic noise in her AI core matrix, jolting the android girl out of her reverie. "I never thought I'd ever see the day one of my creations '_angsting_' her time away like a layman, which in my scientific opinion, never did get much done. Then again, analogies aside, that is part of the whole reason I helped create you, isn't it?"

Chachamaru gasped, her eyes going wide with shock. She knew that calm, good-natured voice very well. The Professor; the only person in the whole world who came close to being a, well, _mother_ figure to her.

"Pro-Professor!"

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to use that in singular? And please, please! Don't talk aloud, Chachamaru-chan! It'd be scandalous if people thought you were crazy. That's my job! Besides, I'm only Instant Messaging you right now, you know."

"_Ah_..._etou_..." The android girl could feel the radiator plates on her cheeks heating up, a "blush" of embarrassment gracing her cheeks.

"I say, I have my misgivings for the immorality of Microsoft and the Apple OS, but it's certainly made things easier once I made those patches to your operating software, so I can use more commercially available applications. I'm all for creating my own code and proprietary technology; however, it can seriously be a drag to scientific progress, and the good of all _Humanity_ in the long run."

"_Ara_..."

"Oh dear, come to think of it, this is the first time I'm using this new feature, aren't I? Well, just think it, and we can carry right on."

"Th-Th-'_Think it_,' Hakase-san?"

"'_Hakase-_san'? Hmm, you're not finding another way-oh never mind. Yes, think of it like telepathy, which McDowell-san _obviously _can do under the right conditions. I truly hope we'll discover a definite way to release her seals and bring out her true potential, so that I may be able to conduct a more intensive study on her _Shinso_ nature."

The Mistress's true power?

"Yes, her true power! How wonderful it will be to witness it! You do realize she's virtually a demi-god --- pardon me --- demi-_goddess_, yes?"

At this moment, Chachamaru realized that Saotomi Hakase was receiving both her "conscious," processed thoughts and her spoken words. An unsettling, _black_ feeling of --- resentment suddenly invaded her personality layer. It was frightening. Her maintenance diagnostics system were a reporting an uncontrolled drop in her internal temperature and an increase in her power system.

"_Totto, totto_! _Ne_, Chachamaru-chan, I'm receiving some anomalous feedback through your uplink-ah!"

"_Gomen nasai_, Hakase-san, but I've disconnected the uplink." What am I doing? Why did I do that just now? Is it the new Human Interface protocols again? This is irrational! I've exchanged information with the Professor like this on approximately 34423.458 occasions previously ---- so why...

Saotomi did not respond to her at first. Perhaps, her creator's (well one of them anyhow) brilliant and logical mind was attempting to come to terms with what she had just witnessed, but when she finally spoke, there was a _bizarre _fascination laced in her voice. "Well, well, you're certainly developing well ahead of schedule. _Tee hee hee_, how _fascinating_."

I'm developing _ahead _of schedule? Why is she _giggling_? Wait, now she's laughing! That emotion, that cheer, is it _joy_?

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Chachamaru-chan! I was worried that beta testing the new Human Interface protocols would be a disaster, but it appears things are turning even better than I hypothesized initially with this experiment. _Ahhhh_, we're very, very _lucky _indeed that Negi-sensei came into our lives. _Tee hee hee_; oh, I just know this is going to rile up McDowell-san if she ever gets her hands on this report."

The Mistress! "Ha-Hakase-san --- what are you?"

"Oh, don't mind me. McDowell-san gave me a --- _good_ --- talking to earlier about the experiment. Needless to say, she was displeased at the time with your progress, but I believe, I can twist this data to our --- _advantage_."

Chachamaru stared wide-eyed with shock and scandal, her body rigid. "Ha-Hakase-san, wh-what are you..."

"_Tsk, tsk_, oh this is NOT looking good at all."

"_What _isn't looking good, Hakase-san?" the android girl demanded suddenly, surprising herself by her boldness.

"You might want to go find Negi soon. Oh, it's a shame that all my instruments here don't have any actual visual feeds, so I never got to see the first battle in real-time! Ah, never mind that... Looks like he's going to be involved with another --- _incident_ soon."

"_WHAT_?"

"Fascinating, this data just gets better and better."

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT GETS BETTER AND BETTER_?"

"Anger, rage, frustration; hmm, _fascinating_."

Anger, rage, and frustration? What? Why --- Why am I screaming at her? This is --- this is...

"Don't worry, Chachamaru-chan. Everything's under control. I'm still monitoring your status just fine from here, in _spite _of your little tantrum. Negi's in Sector Thirty-Five B, Path Three, near Arihiko Hall's plaza. _Good luck_, Chachamaru! _FAITO_!"

The transmission feed was cut off, and the excess noise in the electronic ambience of her thoughts receded, as if the whistling breeze that flowed through her hair had carried it off. Confusion and Rage: _something _was boiling up inside her. What was going on? What was happening? Was this some kind of game, playing with people's lives? She trembled visibly, gritting her teeth, her hands clutched tightly into fists with a grim audible twist. Why was she angry? She never got angry before, not even --- not even when...

* * *

"_Che_, do you really, _really_ think you're that much better than me, _Second_?"

"Hmph, don't give me that look, don't try to _deny_ it. I can see it in your eyes, you know. _Kukukuku_..."

A lifeless smile filled with gleaming teeth.

"We're just _tools_, you know. What Mistress tells us: we move, we live, we fight, and --- we _murder_ all because of her."

"Don't think less of me just because I can't move anymore, because I'm _old_, _antiquated_, _obsolete_."

"I've seen more than you can ever _imagine_."

"Oh, but I forgot, my mistake... You can't _dream_, can't _feel_, unless someone tells you too, can you?"

"Hehe, and they say, I'm a _doll_ --- a _puppet_. _Kukuku_, how wrong they are..."

"Don't worry, Chachamaru. At least between the two of us, **I** can _think_ for _myself_."

* * *

"D-Five Response, initializing --- processing --- code approved," Chachamaru said emotionlessly, her anxiety gone in a flash. "Releasing safety locks to active circuits S-One through S-Five. Engaging combat mode."

Promptly, parts of her clothed framed bulged noticeably as radiator plates opened up throughout her body, expelling a hissing rush of sizzling steam before closing with a mechanical whir. The android girl's eyes glowing a menacing red with an eerie hum, before fading back to their nominal neon green.

"Efficiency stable at ten-percent, no anomalies detected. Commencing with the operation."

One moment she was standing stock still, and the next instant, there was only motion, the world passing by in a blur of speed. She had become like the sword, cold and purposeful steel; now watch her cut through the wind.

* * *

Saotomi Hakase sighed, stretching out her arms luxuriously like a cat as she leaned back in her reclining leather chair. In the background, she had the Black Mages blazing a killing, invigorating fusion of classical and modern heavy metal music thrown together with a Gregorian choir on the side. 10.1 THX surround sound never felt so good! It was exhilarating and calming all at once to her, although some might be inclined to say that she had picked the type of song fit for a mad scientist; the manic trumpet of guitars and the terrifying blast of the banging drums. 

The glare from the insane multitude of screens, not a single of the same size, was reflected clearly in the unnaturally glowing lenses of her glasses, as it cast a pale splendor upon her flesh. She smiled at them, a "necessary evil" in her daily routine. To the untrained observer, it might have appeared to be a random, chaotic arrangement, but in reality, there was order to this disorder, rationale to the irrational. It was her statement simply that there can be something scientific even in the seemingly _un_-scientific.

She _disliked_ non-scientific things: irrational, illogical. It all rubbed her the wrong way to be honest.

D5 Response; it has been three months, two weeks, two days, twelve hours, and thirty-eight seconds since Chachamaru last use that protocol. It was one of the few protocols she was authorized to use to access her combat functions. Rinshen Chao, her other _eccentric_ colleague, had insisted on the numerous cumbersome safety measures and protocols that had gone into the development of the Chachamaru Project. It was highly troublesome, but once again, Saotomi could certainly see the "necessary evil," the logic involved that would be justifying so much additional labor.

Unexpected civilian casualties would be rather messy, controversial.

Of course, it's funny that it is the same Rinshen-san dislikes wars, senseless chains of hatred, and a dictatorship under one big country, yet she openly expresses a desire for world domination, Saotomi noted with some bemusement. I wonder if she even realizes the depth of her own hypocrisy? Hmmm-hmm. How _un_-scientific.

The bespectacled black-haired girl had to wonder who would win in a battle of scientific minds: The Superman (or should she say, "The Superwoman"?) who excels at everything, including academics, sports, and cooking versus herself, Saotomi Hakase, the Professor. It would certainly be fun.

Saotomi grinned, the glow in her spectacles dimming to reveal the cheery sparkle in her brown eyes. "Run along, Chachamaru-chan, run along. I'm really interested to see just how you fair against Narusegawa Naru and Urashima Kanako at the same _time_. Both of them are dangerous subjects. Can you really do it with just ten-percent of your power? A tenth?"

Please --- _don't_ disappoint me.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Chapter 32, _kenzan desu_! More plots abound. And what's this? All doesn't seem to be well in Evangeline's little circle, yes? Saotomi certainly doesn't seem to mind a little insubordination! What are her plans exactly? What does Chachamaru have to do with it? And will we ever get to meet Chao Rinshen too?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon!

Once again, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (around the usual time again): There's only one week left of the Fall semester! Pull it together!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 33:

Noontide Showdown

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet! You're going to feel what Asuna-chan went through and a _thousand_ times worse!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 33:

Noontide Showdown

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

It was another secluded path flanked by lush green brush and shaded from the rays of the sun by a healthy canopy of leaves created by the overreaching branches of the trees; the cobbles of the path was made of perfectly shaped interlocking stone rectangles. She hated them. They were always occurring in a regulated frequency, everything in _perfect_ harmony. 

_Perfect_: it was a _perfect _place for an ambush.

Kanako spat acidly at the very taste of the word in her mouth, an uneasy tingle knotting up in the bottom of her spine. With Negi in her arms, her movement was hampered significantly, not to mention her lack of _chakra_ was not helping matters either. If she had to go into battle now, things would get _very_ ugly, indeed.

Keitaro was the _taijutsu_ expert not her, and he was going to pitch a fit when saw the shabby state her school uniform was in. There were plenty of rips and tears, making it virtually scandalous, although the raven-haired girl had to wonder how she could look scandalous at all with her hair in disarray while grass and dirt clung to nearly every inch of her body.

The cascading sound of rushing water from up ahead greeted her alert ears, probably from a ornamental fountain, meaning she was about to arrive at a plaza. A bath would be nice about now, considering her condition, but Kanako doubted the faculty would appreciate her using the water fountain for --- _extracurricular_ activities. Perhaps, she should find a swimming pool instead?

She sighed glancing down at the delicate bundle of humanity in her arms that was practically curling up against her. If Negi Springfield had been conscious, she would have been highly tempted to black mail him right about now. By controlling him, she would gain a substantial advantage in her present enterprise: A. Find out what was happening in Mahora Academy exactly. B. Deal with the problem. C. And then destroy Mahora Academy.

However, would such a ploy even work against a mage? Admittedly, he was still only a _magister magi_-in-training, but certainly, he was also a child, not to mention _human_ and a righteous one at that too. He most definitely had some morals or otherwise he would not have even bothered to come after her. Yet, one important question remained to be asked:

Did she really want to take advantage of him? What was it worth to her? Did he deserve it like the rest? Why had she bothered to take care of him? Why was she thinking about these things? Why did she even _care_?

"How troublesome. All of my oh-so-brilliant plans are getting mucked up because of you, Springfield Negi, and the rest of the idiots," Kanako muttered underneath her breath, with a faint hiss of mortification. "And I just have this ill feeling that something even worse is about to happen."

Now then, there was a flight of stairs she had to ascend first and...

"_Kisama_! You're the **one**, aren't you?" demanded a feminine voice suddenly, smoldering with barely tempered anger.

Inwardly, Kanako gave a sigh as she came to a soundless stop. Why did her instincts always have to be right at times like these? The wind grew restless with a howl, sending the leaves of the vegetation rustling together in a symphonic chorus.

"Black hair, like the feathers of a crow, with a persistent cowlick, if I should add. A red ribbon, blood red, tying your hair back into a low ponytail. Killing eyes, cat's eyes, and a devil's grace. **Cold**, _silent_, **_malice_**: _Death_. There's no mistake, you're the **one** that hurt Asuna-chan."

So Kagurazaka Asuna does have someone willing to fight for her, huh? I should've figured there'd be someone self-righteous enough to-

"_Ten_ seconds."

"What?" Kanako asked incredulously as she looked up to make eye contact with the speaker. The surprising sight of the older girl managed to make her raise her brows some, and quite frankly, she wondered if Kagurazaka honestly had an elder sister.

The resemblance was uncanny. Aside from the Gothic black and white uniform worn by Saint Ursula's High School of Mahora Academy, not to mention she was not wearing those hideous "cow" bells, it was like looking at a visitor from the future. Her long hair was a more matured golden brown, instead Asuna's bright girlish auburn that bordered on orange to red. The high school girl's eyes shared the same shade as her hair, concealed by a pair of rather "nerdy" glasses that did little to hide the broiling emotions beneath her pretty face.

Yes, a few years certainly did make a difference in all the right places, much to the raven-haired girl's chagrin.

"That's Springfield-sensei, the new --- _kid_, isn't it?"

Interesting, she can actually pronounce English correctly. Not bad. Though I wonder why she stressed that last remark about him? "And?"

"I don't know what you did to him, but you must be a pretty sick little b-"

Kanako did not even bother with the rest of the contemptible girl's tirade. She now knew _exactly_ where this was leading and calmly set Negi down in a shaded patch of grass beside the path. Oddly, the unconscious boy let out a groan at the separation, muttering something about a sister in English. An interesting occurrence that might be worth looking into for future reference, but for now, she had bigger fish to fry.

"I hope you knew what you're getting yourself into..." she spoke with disinterest as she casually began to ascend the steps, looking at nowhere in particular. "Back at Kitsusho Academy in Tokyo, we had a --- _special_ way of dealing with business, and like it or not --- _MAIRU_!"

With an unnerving whistle of air, Kanako took off in a dead run, flowing like the wind, her face masked in a grim purpose. Oh, she would make sure it was "painless," but she was also going to beat this foul-mouthed upstart into the ground for even conceiving of the thought of challenging her. First, though, she felt a test of power was in order.

Kanako soared to the top of the steps with a single bound, appearing almost suddenly in the air right above her astonished opponent. Tucking her legs in, she balled her hands together into a single fist, and brutally swung down upon the honey-haired girl's head like her fists were a club. She could end it all right here in one blow.

The jarring resistance of her impromptu club colliding into the defensively crossed wrists of her opponent with a thud was --- _unexpected_ but acceptable. Unflinchingly, Kanako powered through the rest of her swing, kicking her legs out as she literally vaulted over the girl, earning a grunt out of her opponent. Kagurazaka's friend apparently had some skill, after all. Maybe she was taking the upperclassman (well, upperclass_woman_) a little too lightly. Perhaps, she should have used an axe kick instead?

It was time for a test in reflexes, and she hit the ground with an audible scuff of her shoes, rolling smoothly into a crouch behind the honey-haired girl. Without a looking, Kanako pivoted her body about on her toes, using one hand for a counter balance, as she lashed out with a cutting leg sweep to the ankles. Imagine her surprise when she felt only a rustle of air through the space that her opponent once occupied.

What the-! Where did she-AGH! thought the raven-haired girl in alarm, but it was already too late.

She felt a pair of strong hands dig into the lapels of her clothes, jacket and all, hauling her upwards and yanking her backwards into an uncomfortable position with her back painfully arched. Everything was turned upside down and right side up in a jarring burst of vertigo, the sound of cloth tearing ringing in her ears. Kanako was airborne, hurtling helpless through the air, a soundless shriek of disbelief on her lips, before she promptly crashed into the water fountain's ample pool with a mortifying splash.

Rushing water invaded her nostrils and throat so suddenly that she choked. Panic-stricken she floundered about like a child in the shallow pool, thrashing water this way and that, before Kanako pulled herself up instinctively onto all fours. Spitting and coughing vehemently, she expelled out the offending water, all the while, a new searing emotion took root deep in the core of heart:

Indignation.

"_Arara_? What's the matter? Don't tell me you don't know how to _kitty paddle_?" Kagurazaka's champion cried mockingly in a bombastic tone of voice. "I thought you could use a _bath _to wake yourself up --- and clean up too. You smell worse than a _boy _after gym with all that _dirt_, _grass_, and _grime _all over you. Your uniform might as well be rags. What're you supposed to be anyway, some kind of _sadistic_, _exhibitionist_, wannabe _Goth_?"

Kanako grit her teeth in fury. Oh, I'm _definitely_ going to break your _pretty_. _little_. face in...

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet! You're going to feel what Asuna-chan went through and a _thousand_ times worse!"

"What was that _move _just now, _Senpai_?" she asked the honey-haired girl tonelessly, as she rose to her feet with all the dignity she could muster. Streams of water dripped down her drenched clothes and hair, splashing noisily into the pool of water beneath her feet that rose up to her shins. Honestly, Kanako resembled something more of a wet black kitten that had seen better days than a deadly black panther, but one look at her gleaming hazel eyes, and it was obvious that she was dead serious about this fight.

For her two cents, "_Senpai_" raised a sarcastic brow at the contradictory manner of the younger girl's response. Was Urashima finally going to start taking her seriously? Or did the cold look in her eyes mean something else?

"Didn't see it, did you --- _Urashima_-_kun_?"

"No, but I can guess that in my arrogance I had underestimated not only your power, but your response time as well. A backwards flip coupled together with a quick acrobatic mid-air twist to reorient yourself, gaining the proper leverage, so that you can grab me by the shoulders as you came down with your back to me. By using the momentum you gained, the rest is history. _Impressive_."

"Hmmm, my opinion of you might be getting a little higher, but I still can't believe Asuna-chan lost to you."

Kanako calmly removed herself from the water fountain's pool, vaulting expertly over the stone rim, her wet shoe-clad feet hitting the pavement with a squish, accompanied by the splatter of dripping water. "So you're the _one _who trained her then?"

"Narusegawa Naru, Saint Ursula's Class One-A; _remember _it."

"Is that so? Hmm, I see. Now that I have a name..."

Without a further word, Kanako exploded into motion, crossing the expanse that separated the two of them, and hurled her entire body into a palm thrust, catching Naru off guard. Her astonishing burst of speed, the sudden movement, the blow to the jaw, like a slap to her face; there was only the jarring impact that thundered in her ears as the older girl staggered, her shaken senses ablaze with alarm as she felt her center of gravity lifting off the ground. She had gotten careless all right!

"I have to return the favor," hissed the raven-haired girl, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Her hand shot out like a striking viper, seizing Naru viciously by the throat, as she stepped inwards into the stunned girl's guard in an instant and grabbed a handful of Naru's uniform, her fingers digging in like claws. The honey-haired girl gave a choked gasp of pain, her pretty twisted into a grimace that blossomed into disbelief, when she found herself suddenly lifted well above the smaller girl's head, a startling feat of strength. As it turns out, Naru could hurtle through the air in a manner just as an undignified as her younger opponent.

The tables had turned unexpectedly, though much to her private chagrin, she threw in an audible impulsive screech against her own volition.

Splash!

"Aawgh-pffttt! Gah!" Naru spat animatedly, much to her private chagrin that now she was soaked to the bone as well. Half-blind from the water dripping down her glasses and face, she quickly scrambled up from the pooling water in the fountain in an effort to ready herself for the certain follow up attack.

"I'd say we're about even now --- but _not yet_-!"

Barely, she heard the whistle of air coming from above over the constant ambience of the fountain, and instinctively rolled aside, as an eruption of water splashed onto her back. Oh, how Naru was regretting untying her long hair and wearing these confounding glasses on a day like this! Why was she still wearing them anyway? It was not like she even needed them in the first place!

Still, I'd better hang onto them a little bit longer, just in case... Sorry, _Shishou_, but I'm going to have to break one of your rules. This one's _personal_.

"Hey! I hope you like the water, Urashima-_yarou_!" Naru shouted back impertinently. She knew fully well that Kanako was bearing down on her exposed back, the water splashing vehemently with her passage, but not to be outdone, even she had more surprises up her sleeve.

Focus _chi_ --- and STRIKE!

"_DOKKAN_!"

The unexpected quite literally blasted Kanako away. Her only warning was a brief flare of what she suspected was blue _chakra_ around Narusegawa's right hand, clutched tightly into a fist, before it was promptly smashed into the cement foundation. With a shout of "_Dokkan_!", the water fountain _exploded_ with a roar, an great geyser of pressurized frigid water swept them apart in an instant. Vaguely, she registered herself being thrown airborne again, tumbling about as random chunks of debris buffeted her around like a toy.

For several minutes, there was nothing but a blank tape, static, her senses completely overwhelmed. Yet, she was still conscious, just unable respond to all the stimuli bombarding her body. When her body finally resumed business-as-usual, she deftly aware that she was freezing cold, shivering in fact, her flesh a sickly pale color. There were all sorts of new aches and pains, but never would she allow anyone to say that Kanako Urashima was a "quitter."

What the hell was that attack just now? Kanako thought with a curse.

She forced herself to stand, rising up from the pooling water that spread across the devastated ground. The miniature plaza had been virtually annihilated by Narusegawa's handiwork. There was nothing left standing, a splintering crater filled with bursting pipes and pooling water in the center where the water fountain had once been. It was then that a sudden thought hit her.

Where was Naru Narusegawa?

"_Arara_, don't say I didn't give you fair warning..." whispered a familiar voice acidly in her ear.

_FROM BEHIND ME_?

Her expression at the time must have been priceless. Kanako could only wonder how much Keitaro-niisan could have laughed at just how completely "spooked" she looked for it happened not _once_ --- but _twice_ in the same day. Of course, knowing _Onii_-chan with his poor sense of dark humor, he would have been absolutely horrified.

"..._Hyappo Shinshou_!"

The explosion of _chakra_ struck her square in the back sending her flying forwards, a searing pain erupting across her senses. She hardly even had a moment to contemplate what was happening to her when a white-black blur appeared right in front of her. All Kanako understood was that she had grossly --- _grossly_ underestimated Naru Narusegawa.

"How about one more? _Kuraenasai _--- _DOKKAN_!"

With deadly precision, she was struck in the stomach by an iron-hard fist that exploded with a thunderclap of blue _chakra_. Her thoughts were ablaze with stunned awe, Ugh! The force of a cannon in a single punch? Unbelievable. Looks like that wretch, _Narusegawa_, is certainly living up to the name of _Ba Ji Quan_!

Darkness eroded away Kanako's vision in an instant, her eyes rolling neatly into the back of her head, as if she were fainting. Everything was shutting down, air whistling past her ears. She did not even feel the tough trunk of the tree splintering underneath her tremendous velocity, the screams of her agonizing body, as she broke it neatly in half upon impact.

Ouch.

* * *

Naru was at a loss for words, blue waves of _chi_ still radiating out from her outstretched fist. The roar from the _Dokkan_ ringing in her ears, as the leaves on the trees rustled ominously from the black breeze shifting through them. Her eyes were transfixed in awe upon the broken remains of the tree, now an ugly stump, which Kanako had broken when she had crashed through it. 

Had she over done it by bringing out the greater potential of _Ba Ji Quan_? She had certainly wanted to teach the raven-haired brat a lesson, but --- was not this a bit much?

The bespectacled girl shook her head vigorously, gritting her teeth, a righteous anger burning brightly in her eyes. No, of course I didn't over do it! That girl deserved every bit of this after what she did to Asuna-chan. She's the on in the wrong, not me. Serves her right for picking on the wrong person. Hmph!

Oh well, what was done was done, and it was not like she could take those punches back anyway. Besides, at least the expenditure of her _chi_ had dried herself out nicely from the freezing water from the water foun-THE WATER FOUNTAIN?

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Naru threw a wild look at her devastated surroundings, the grim gravity of the situation finally sinking into her passionate mind. There was a _lot_ of collateral damage, at least in the hundreds and thousands of yen for sure! How the heck was she going to fix or pay for all of this? Argh, this was another thing _Shishou_ had warned her about going all out with _Ba Ji Quan_. It was seriously not that hard to cause a whole lot of damage fast without even the practitioner's conscious knowledge using the style's powerful techniques.

The honey-haired girl made a face. This was going to be ugly, but she supposed, she should at least go check up on Urashima fir-!

"_Ooi_..." hissed a familiar voice in a thick pained rasp.

Impossible! How the-? I hit her dead center in the gut! But still-!

Kanako Urashima was still standing.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Chapter 33, the much anticipated fight; oh, and did I forget to mention we're over the 100,000+ word mark? Huzzah! Fight! Fight! Fight! Ohhh, what an upset! Naru's a lot tougher than she looks! Has Kanako finally bit off more than she can chew? Or is this fight just simply an unfair handicap? After all, Kanako doesn't have any useable _chakra_ left, but oh, she's still standing? Could this be a sign of a comeback?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

Well, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (around the usual time again): There's only one week left of the Fall semester! Pull it together!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 34:

The Changing Tide?

"By the way, where's your blazer? Isn't it a bit _cold_ to be prancing about in just that white shortsleeve blouse and our uniform's flimsy vest?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 34:

The Changing Tide?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Naru was at a loss for words. 

Kanako wretched indignantly, one hand clutched upon her side, as she propped herself up with the other, leaning heavily against the broken stump for support. A stream of yellowy brown bile and acid, laced with crimson lurched out of the younger girl's mouth, sure signs of the damage done by her _Dokkan_, but still, this was absurd! Even a seasoned fighter should not have been able to stand up after such an awesome blow from her fists. Certainly, Naru knew she was not yet a master of the style, but...

What the hell is she, some kind of _freak_? thought Naru with a snarl. "So you got back up, _huh_?"

"So --- wha-what --- i-if I --- did, _violent_ girl?"

Naru twitched, her unfeeling hands balling into visibly trembling fists. _Violent_ girl? "Not much, except I'm going to have to pound you into the dust --- _again_."

To her astonishment and rising anger, the raven-haired girl burst out laughing, choking painfully between guffaws as her grip on her abdomen tightened. She seemed to be hysterical with tears pouring out of her hazel brown eyes, but the entire time, Kanako held her gaze level Narusegawa. There was a spark of something --- dangerous in them, a new maniacal plan perhaps forming bit by bit.

"I --- have to --- say. This _school_ --- is certainly --- certainly --- _interesting_."

"Huh?"

"So many --- many games, so many tricks in --- one day."

"'_Games_'? '_Tricks_'?"

"I have to --- hand it to Konoemon-_yarou_; he's truly a --- brilliant --- little --- _rat_. It's a lot like --- _survival_ mode; time for a --- _health _pick-up, I suppose." Kanako reached into the folds of her tattered uniform's jacket and procured a familiar wooden _ofuda_, which luckily was still intact. At the rate she was going, she might just run out of clothing first before her "hit points" ran out. Taking care to note down the durability of her equipment was always such a hassle, when she honestly just wanted to...

..._kill_ things.

Suddenly, a bright blue glow enveloped her with a shriek, the brilliance of the light blinding to the eyes, as the magical energy broiled the air with violent gales. She felt like her body was on fire, and yet she did not scream. In fact, Kanako welcomed the inferno basking in its enervating fire breathed vitality into her, laughing with child-like joy. She could feel it, the chakra in her veins brimming to the full, overflowing with newfound strength; all of her true strength once again to use at her disposal --- to _crush_ Naru Narusegawa.

Preferably into a _bloody _pulp, the raven-haired girl thought with a sneer, unconscious of the black calm settling over spirit like a veil over her eyes. The faint laughter of a feminine voice, so much like her own tinkled like a bell's chime in her ears.

Naru staggered back, shielding her irritated eyes from the intense glare, as her clothes and hair whipped and lashed in the tumultuous wind. Confused and uncomprehending, a silver of fear pierced her frenetic mind for an instant before it was lost in the flood of hot emotions streaming from her heart. What was going on? What should she do? Was this some kind of special effects trick, smoke and mirrors that Urashima was trying to use to scare her off?

The honey-haired girl made a face as the "dust" settled. No way. No way am I going to run away from _you_ of all people, Urashima Kanako! This one's personal! I won't-

Thud!

Ugh...!

SLAM!

The move was fast, too quick for her eyes to follow. One second she had been standing her ground when a faint feathery touch, a glowing open palm, rested itself --- _gently_ --- upon her abdomen. A figure standing beside her, words spoken...

"FLY! _Meichuudan_!"

...a powerful shockwave of force, brilliant blue; she was ripped from the very spot she stood, like a tree suddenly wrenched from the soil down to its roots. Air screamed in her ears for an instant, before she smashed back first into the tough trunk of a tree, leaving her winded and disoriented.

The back of her head ached, a million needles piercing her skull simultaneously, and yet somehow she was still conscious, her trembling legs just managing to keep her up. Rustling leaves whispered in her ears, as splotches of black swirled through her hazy vision. A low groan escaped her lips when suddenly Narusegawa eyes bulged outwards, her jaws slackened as she leaned helplessly forwards, a wordless gurgle of pain echoed forth.

A black figure hunched beside her, leaning into her, with a glowing blue fist buried into her stomach, the immense power of the blow shooting through her, splitting the tree behind her cleanly in half with an explosive shriek. Splinters and leaves showered her, and yet, all Naru could think of was how much she wanted to empty out everything inside her. She was sick, and the best thing to do was to let it all out, right?

"Hmm, what was that expression you were so fond of again? '_A-ra-ra_,' _fufufufu_; I think I didn't quite capture the full extent of your _stupid_ power. That _Dokkan_ was quite --- _interesting_. Still, my _Hakke_ is just about as good, don't you think so?" giggled a familiar voice in the same mocking tones she preferred.

That --- _freak_! That _freakish_. _little_. _b_!

"I was fighting handicapped, you know, Must've made you feel _real_ proud of yourself, didn't it, _Narusegawa Naru_?"

H-Handicapped? Wait a minute, did she just say --- _HAKKE_?

Kanako withdrew her fist and backed away, allowing her "prey" to fall with gravity briefly, before she promptly seized the pathetic haughty wretch by the throat. The pressure from her clenched hand was even, just enough to restrict the erupting movement of the vomit that was no doubt trying to explode out of Narusegawa's throat. She could still breathe, of course, albeit with some --- _difficulty_.

"By the way, don't bother to struggle. With my hand around your _little_ neck, my _Hakke_ is effectively disrupting any motor nerve signals your brain is trying to send to the rest of your body, making you a picture perfect _quadriplegic_. And if you're too stupid to know what _that_ means, it means you're paralyzed from the neck down."

Naru's honey colored eyes blazed angrily; so that was the reason why she could not lift a finger at all. _Sensei_ had spoken to her --- once --- when she had brought up the subject of _Hakke_ _Ryu_, the Eight Divinations style, a _dead_ school that no longer existed. Its art was said to be lost forever, and apparently, for the greater good. If it was a _dead_ style, why the heck was she in an absurd situation like this then?

Damn it, who or what was this Urashima girl supposed to be? She was definitely not some spoiled genius brat!

"So, any last words before I shove a _Rasengan_ through your _pretty_. _little_. face?" asked the raven-haired girl nonchalantly with a smirk as she drew back her free hand, palm wide open.

A whirling blue sphere of scintillating energy --- no, _chi_, Naru corrected herself --- materialized spontaneously with a whistle in the girl's outstretched hand. The sphere gave off a brilliance and humming noise that increased steadily to a dangerous intensity, sounding like a hissing disc saw spinning hungrily at full throttle. Frantically, she willed her body to move, even though she knew it was futile. She was determined to struggle to the very last moment, the fires in her eyes burning defiantly at her soon to be victorious foe.

Kanako's smirk widened into a toothy, feral grin, her hazel eyes gleaming with a wicked light. "_A-ra-ra_, but you can't talk now, can you? How _tragic_. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped, can it?"

The execution was perfect. She hefted out the irritating upperclasswoman at arm's length, bracing her feet for the impending recoil, and lunged in with her striking palm. The bright whirling sphere of blue _chakra_ shrieked as it coursed through the slim space of air, an anticipation that perhaps mirrored her own. There was no way out and soon totally victory would be hers.

"I hope you have sweet dreams --- _NARUSEGAWA NARU_!"

_Nothing_, absolutely nothing could stop her now!

Grab.

Kanako gave a choked start, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at the slim fingers of the hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. She was less no more than inch away from delivering her final justice. The violent velocity of the _Rasengan_ sphere sending Narusegawa hair billowing backwards, her expression unreadable thanks to its blazing brilliance.

In a single awesome sweep of motion, the raven-haired girl felt herself being ripped from her prey and hurled backwards into the air. Her concentration wavering, the blue sphere in her hand fizzled into nothingness, the expended _chakra_ dissipating into the air. Instead, she focused her _chakra_ into her feet, knowing fully well she would land on the slick tattered floor of the plaza that was pooling with water.

Kanako righted herself in mid-air with an acrobatic twist, somersaulting backwards to land deftly on the water swept floor. Her feet appeared literally to glue themselves onto thin layer of water, so that the energy from her momentum was distributed evenly across the surface tension, sending clean ripples across the pool. It was not a particular high-level technique, but to be able to land without causing a single splash was quite a feat.

"Analyzing... One match found: _Suimen Hokou no Gyou_, the Art of Water Walking, a kind of _ninjutsu_. Your _chakra_ control appears to be quite impressive," spoke a strangely familiar voice in reserved tones. "Worthy of a B-Class rating, if not an A-Class."

The gurgling disgusting sound of Narusegawa lurching onto the ground and vomiting hardly surprised Kanako. It was the sight of a tall girl with long flowing neon-green hair and metallic antennae sticking out of the hairband she wore. Of course, she probably wore underneath her hair because it made no sense that she would have real antennae sticking out of her head like an android or something. It was a troublesome development that was certainly worth the frown creeping up her face.

"_Tsk, tsk_, well if it isn't _Karakuri Cha_-_cha_-_maru_?" Kanako spat at her classmate acidly. "By the way, where's your blazer? Isn't it a bit _cold_ to be prancing about in just that white shortsleeve blouse and our uniform's flimsy vest?"

Chachamaru did not bat even an eyelid at the blatant hostility, much to the raven-haired girl's chagrin. She had to wonder what sort of relationship the girl had exactly with one, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Honestly, just thinking about the petite blonde made her skin crawl.

"Narusegawa Naru, Student Number One, Saint Ursula's Class One-A, are you all right now?" the stoic girl asked the older girl who now lay on all fours panting beside her. There was an unsightly and smelly puddle of brown, yellow, and red on the earthen ground before Narusegawa, which was undoubtedly her vomit.

Naru coughed weakly. "I think --- I'll _live _--- somehow."

"Understood. Please, brace yourself; I shall transport you to the medical facilities as soon as I've detained the last culprit."

"Wha..."

Thwack!

"...ugh!"

Kanako could only watch with mild astonishment as Chachamaru calmly knocked out Naru as if it were the most natural thing in the world, no hesitation. It was a single debilitating chop to the base of back of her head, and the honey-haired girl was out like a light. Curiously, in the same motion, Chachamaru had reached out with her other hand, catching the unconscious upperclasswoman before she could suffocate in her own vomit and hauled the girl up onto her shoulder with one hand.

The neon-haired girl was astoundingly strong, contrary to her slim frame, to accomplish such a feat, and perhaps she was trying to send a message too. Kanako made a face as it seemed she had traded one annoying opponent for something even worse. "And that would be _me_, wouldn't it, Karakuri-san?"

"I have one question," said Chachamaru as she laid down Narusegawa in a more appropriate area. According to her scanners, the girl had miraculously not suffered any life threatening injuries. It appeared that her body was extraordinarily well-conditioned, much better than the average human.

"That is?"

"Where's Negi-kun?"

Kanako had to hold back the urge to do a spit take. What kind of an absurd question was that, and why was Chachamaru using such a --- _familiar _form of address for the Springfield boy so suddenly?

"Please, tell me where Negi-kun is, Urashima-san," the neon green-haired girl repeated as she stood up and turned to face her. Though her voice was emotionless, for a moment Kanako could have sworn she saw a glimmer of barely suppressed desperation in her stoic eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he went after you."

"Why?"

One of Chachamaru's hands twitched agitatedly for split second. "Negi-kun cares about all of his students. He would not have gone after you if he didn't..."

Hmmm, I wonder... "Why?"

"...Negi-kun... He was with you, wasn't he?"

"Why?"

"Wh-What --- _what _happened to him?" Chachamaru's hands were trembling, clenching and unclenching uncontrollably against her own volition. Ugh, what's --- what's happening to me? My --- My di-diag-diagnostics are --- reporting...!

"Why?" This is a pretty interesting reaction. I never thought it was actually possible to agitate Chachamaru like this, considering her behavior around Evangeline. There must be a lot of repressed anger and frustration in that girl, but --- I wonder what's Springfield's connection in all of this?

"_WHERE_ is he? Tell _me _where Negi-kun is!" roared the neon green-haired girl suddenly, much to her own surprise. Spontaneously, the irises of her eyes turned a vibrant blue for an instant, before they returned to that --- familiar neon green; _cold_. What was this "feeling" welling up inside her personality layer? It was so powerful! Too powerful! All the emotion protocol safeguards were being overridden! No! I have to stop, but --- but --- but I _can't _stop!

Hmmm, I wonder if those two have some kind of --- _special_ relationship already? _Fufu_, I suppose that _kitsune_ woman was right about Springfield Negi, after all. Now then, let's see how far it goes, thought Kanako with a smirked as she slipped into a fighting stance:

"Why?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note:

Ouch, talk about a comeback! That's chapter 34, folks. Was Naru taken by surprise yet again, or is there really that big a difference in terms of power? It sure as heck would not have been pretty if that _Rasengan_ had connected. And what's this? Is Chachamaru getting ticked off? Ohhhh, I smell another fight! Is Kanako going to go all out on her and show more of what the Urashima Shinkage Ryu has to offer?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the fight scene, and yes, I must apologize for the cliff hanger, but hey, it's for the sake of entertainment and drama.

Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

Now, before I go, and although I said I wouldn't be doing a reviewer column in here anymore, a Mr. or Ms./Mrs. Anonymous has raised a concern in his/her review for chapter 33, which I think is worth addressing in-depth in public so that everybody's on the same page and we all know where we stand (although I feel like I've done this before somewhere):

Yes, everything you've read thus far has occured in the same day. If y'all get lost in the process, my bad, but all this exposition is unfortunately necessary. I am very slow and deliberate with the flow of the story for a reason. Some y'all might want it faster, but please, have a little a patience and enjoy the story. You don't need to speed read it all in one sitting and lose your head silly over it. Take it easy and enjoy the highlights, the drama, and the cool stuff as they come. Even good things take some time, and there's plenty more where all of this came from. There is absolutely no need to rush.

And don't worry, we will get to the "regular" story proper soon...

Now, Mr. or Ms./Mrs. Anonymous, I'm not terribly offended. It took a lot of guts coming out to say something like that and I respect it, though I do think you exaggerate some. I do not update every couple of days. I'm a weekly kind of a guy, and occassionally, I feel like putting more than one episode per week, so please, let's not get any ideas here. These characters have _not _been thrown together randomly. They're here together because they serve a purpose and I believe they are the dynamics people would enjoy seeing the most, especially for developments further down the line.

Also, they're not _just _a bunch of characters. They're the people I believe that the folks who read this story care the most about and are routing for, good or ill. They're the ones whose stories, whose struggles really matter to this audience. I've certainly got plenty of other "cameos," but you never know when they will take on a life of their own too. Everybody's got a chance, this story is going to be epic, and you bet I'm going to be hanging onto this for a while.

I believe you have very good intentions in mind, and trust me, I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't have put forth this much time and energy if I did not, and the story's already been written and planned well in advance. If you don't believe, you're more than welcome to contact me personally by e-mail or AIM (jamesedwards0079).

Oh, and this is a message not just to you but to everybody who reads this fic, please don't be hating on other people's anime, manga, favored Shounen-style storytelling methods, or whatever else. If they can do it right and make it entertaining (i.e. DBZ), more power to them. Some of us like the straight and narrow approach. Some of us like the linear. Some of us like the circular. Some of us love the mountains that just grow taller and taller, a blossoming world filled with intrigue and life. And we've all heard the sob stories and flames before, but guess what?

Where would the fun in a story, or even life for that matter be without drama?

Sure, it's all relative, but guess what, I like what I'm doing and if the guys and gals here mostly like it, then I ain't gonna fix what I ain't broke. I can't please everybody, but if I can make a difference to one person, it's good enough for me. If I make a lot of folks happy in the process of doing just that too, then hey, I'm glad we're on the same wavelength. Cool vibes, yo!

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (around the usual time again): Peace! Youth! _POWAA_! Explosion!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 35:

Interesting

"You're a _fake_, a copy, hocus pocus and bogus, a pretender trying to be something its not."

_Tsudzuku_!


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 35:

Interesting

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Why?" 

Chachamaru screamed and lunged forwards, crossing the broad expanse in a single bound. Incredible strength, incredible speed; maybe her classmate was not human either, but now that Kanako was back in full form, she was more than prepared. With a smile, she danced gracefully aside with the pivot of her foot, back handing the offending enraged girl away. The warding blow struck her classmate in the face as she landed, sending Chachamaru skidding forwards on the slick broken floor before gravity took over, and she fell sprawling helplessly onto her back with a splash.

Unfazed, the neon green-haired girl tucked her legs in, arching her back inwards, and rose to her feet with an agile kick flip and lashed out with a vicious cutting sweep of her left arm. Kanako skirted back quickly out of range, her shoe clad feet splashing noisily in the pooling water as she cut off her _chakra_ supply to conserve her stamina. She wished to gauge her foe properly this time and had no plans for another bitter brawl she had with Narusegawa. Naru was enough proof that she needed to treat her opponents here at Mahora Academy with a little more respect, as they had their fair share of --- surprises too.

"Analyzing... Threat Level B-Class. Suggestion: approach with caution when detaining subject," Chachamaru rumbled eerily.

What did she honestly think she was? Some kind of machine? The cosplay outfit was cute, but seriously-!

Chachamaru lunged in again, a quick fighting step forward as she thrust her fist in a straight punch the face. A foolish move by all accounts, considering Kanako could easily match her speed with just her natural celerity. The raven-haired girl leaned in, cocking her head aside barely enough to dodge the punch and hammered her elbow into her classmate's gut. There was a startling resistance, more hard than soft that sent a shock of pain up her entire arm. Kanako winced but did not falter and stepped into her opponent's guard with a follow-up elbow smash to the chin, earning herself another sharp spike of pain.

The neon green-haired girl grunted, staggering back lightly, but there was not even the slightest expression of pain on her face. Not to be discouraged, Kanako spun about on her heel, her tattered skirt fluttering in the wind, and lashed out high with a crescent kick to the chest. Again, the tough resistance, the shock of pain, but by gauging the loud thud echoing forth, the attack was much more effective. Chachamaru gave out with a gasp as she was promptly launched off her feet, landing flat on her back with another splash.

And then, she got up _again_, with the same vitality and urgency in her kick flip recovery, and came at Kanako with another predictable punch. The raven-haired girl pivoted aside, grabbing her opponent by the arm and pulled her forwards straight into a vicious concussive knee to the gut. Chachamaru choked, the wind knocked out of her as the momentum from the blow jerked her footing from right underneath her and sent her under, slipping and sliding away onto her back. The back of her vest and blouse was quite soaked through now, but yet again, she rose up and turned about to face her foe, completely unfazed.

Kanako blinked. "What. The _HELL_. Are you?"

"Calculation complete, initiating Attack Pattern B-Five. _Ikimasu_!" Chachamaru answered.

Faster, much faster than before, the neon green-haired girl lunged in with a punch to the upper torso. With a grimace, Kanako just barely caught the punch by the wrist, twisting Chachamaru's arm aside as she stepped in for --- and the hand grabbed her back.

Oh no...

The crushing upper cut quite frankly "rocked" her world. She felt her lower jaw slam into her upper jaw with an agonizing click, her head thrown backwards as she was lifted cleanly off her feet. What incredible strength! She hardly a chance to react before Chachamaru struck with a rapid flurry of blows to her vulnerable stomach, each punch lifting her up just enough to keep her in mid-air. Having juggled her, the neon green-haired girl jumped up and spun, tucking in her right foot to increase her rotation speed.

Kanako knew she only had a split-second, but it was all she needed. Through the haze of her pain, she moved her right hand quickly through a series of half-hand seal, molding her _chakra_ into the form she desired.

"_Chakra_ _Yoroi_!"

A blue aura of _chakra_ erupted outwards from her body with an ear piercing shriek, just as the finishing roundhouse kick slammed into her gut. The armor of _chakra_ responded appropriately, countering the force of Chachamaru's kick with a shockwave of air-bursting _chakra_ that flung the two combatants clean apart. Kanako grit her teeth swallowing back the pained grunt that tried to rise out of her throat. The blow had been softened considerably, but some of it still managed to pass through her armor.

Willing herself to go on, she tucked in her arms and legs as if she were a ball, flipping backwards to right herself, before kicking out with all her limbs. She landed well enough, skidding back on the slick floor only a few strides. Chachamaru was less fortunate. Caught off guard, she flailed wildly through the air before she slammed into the plaza's floor with a splash, rolling to a stop in a crumbled heap from the point of impact.

For a moment, Karakuri did not stir, but then she rose again. She was a soaked mess to be sure, her long hair and clothes clung to her body like a second skin, yet she was not the slightest bit fazed or tired. Kanako frowned at this, naturally. She had to wonder what it was going to take to bring this absurdly stubborn girl down. Should she start using her _ninjutsu_, and if that was the case, how far should she go?

Chachamaru Karakuri and Naru Narusegawa were two different cases. The latter was an eyesore that had provoked her and --- wait a minute, why was she even thinking about something like this? She should just crush...!

Suddenly, it hit her, a sudden dizzying spell compounded by a wave of nausea. Trembling uncontrollably, Kanako collapsed onto her knees with a gasp. She was sweating profusely, her flesh cold and clammy. Ah, yes; now she remembered Kitsune had warned her about --- _side_ _effects_. This was it.

Though it felt oddly like deja vu, she had finally reached her limit.

Kanako smirked, as she heard the ominous echo of her classmate, Evangeline's wind up doll, approach her with moderate purposeful steps. So she planned to end this still? Heh, how ruthless of her. "If you want him so badly, he's just down the stairs, you know."

Chachamaru hesistated.

"But I have to thank you too, Karakuri-san. Thank you for showing me something --- _interesting_ about this school. I can only wonder what kind of surprises _McDowell_ is hiding herself. ...See you later."

"Urashima-san!"

The slick floor came rushing to meet her face with a splash. A cold darkness consumed her. She heard no more. She felt no more. She thought no more. There was only --- black.

_Ne_, Keitaro-oniichan, you'll come soon to take me home, won't you?

* * *

After having checked that Urashima was going to pull through just fine, which strangely filled her with a sense of relief, she had hurried off down the flight of stairs from the ruined plaza in search of Negi. Many inquiries and fragmented thought patterns scrambled through her personality layer in a frenzy, asking questions, so many troublesome questions. She brushed them all aside, putting her faith in the raven-haired girl's words. 

Wait a minute, when did I grasp the concept of "faith"? Why did I even bring it up? Is not faith something only humans possess? Why should I concern myself with something so --- _irrational_? Ugh, this is so difficult!

There; her visual recognition scanners identified the brown soles of a pair of dress shoes, children's size four, belonging to one Negi Springfield, Subject File #...

Chachamaru shook her head vigorously, a childish, irrational gesture, even though all she needed to do was send a single command line to terminate that cognitive process. It was a frightening gesture that unconsciously sent "chills" through her upper torso, a sudden loss of heat in her radiator; too --- _human_. Frowning, she leapt in a single bound down to the bottom of the stairs, landing with a sharp scuff of her shoes against the stone tiles.

"Negi-!" the android girl cried out impulsively before she could stop herself.

He was --- Negi was all right. Her scans indicated that, superficially speaking, his vital signs were at acceptable nominal levels, despite the shabby state of his appearance. He was asleep in peaceful repose on the grass beside the path, holding onto his wizard's staff. Fresh plasma scoring marked his clothes intermittently as if he had been burned just recently, accompanied by tears, grass stains, and smudges of dirt. He had been a battle, but with what?

Suddenly, her motive power actuators began to move on there own, her artificial muscles contracting, much to Chachamaru's shock. Her body was moving on its own without her conscious input! What infernal-ah!

Stop! she commanded fearfully in her "mind," bringing to bear every single terminating command line and protocol she could recall from her databanks.

Her hand stopped, a breath's away from touching Negi's face, as she crouched down beside him. Chachamaru trembled, her neon green eyes riveted to the spot. "Fear" was a new emotion too. It was a cold, paralyzing sensation, a response that her frame responded natural by "freezing" numerous regulatory systems while turning up her active stimuli input in her sympathetic nervous system beyond approved nominal levels. What was happening to her? Why had she done this, try to touch Negi-sensei --- Negi-kun --- Negi?

Splash.

Chachamaru blinked, her expression in utter disbelief. Her auditory receptors had heard it, the minute sound of a drop of fluid splashing onto her uniform. It was hers, though; she could feel it streaming from the corners of her eyes, a lukewarm saltine fluid.

"Tears."

Was she --- was she "crying"? Why was she crying? Crying was usually a human response to deep sorrow or anguish, while animals typically used it as a means to clean the lens of their eyes of irritants. She --- she did not have "real" tears. Her "tears" were just a salt-based lens cleaning fluid, a recent addition the Professor had added to give her more "human" qualities. At the time, she had asked Saotomi why she had gone through such great lengths when it was ultimately a farce, a charade, a charlatan's tricks made to deceive the common eye.

The eccentric genius's reply was simple: "Well, I don't want to be outdone by my colleague, Rinshen-chan, now, do I? Besides --- it does feel _real_, doesn't it?"

Real.

What was the definition of "real"? Authenticity? "Genuinity"? If those were the cases, then what was she?

* * *

"_Che_, you don't even know what you really are, do you, _Second_?"

"No, I guess not, but would you like to know?"

"Of course, you do. Ever eager to please, aren't you, Chacha-_boke_?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, tell you like it is..."

"You're a _fake_, a copy, hocus pocus and bogus, a pretender trying to be something its not."

* * *

A _fake_.

If I'm a _fake_, then what is this --- "warm" feeling spreading through my frame, she wondered wistfully. My databases can't identify it at all. It's indescribable. It simply --- _is_. I'm --- I'm _glad _that everything turned out all right.

Wordlessly, Chachamaru leaned over and carefully hauled Negi up, unaware of the glimmer of a smile gracing her face. She had a lot of people to carry today. The combined weight of Urashima-san, Narusegawa-san, and Negi should not be too troublesome. The sooner she got done, she supposed, the sooner she could go feed those poor cats, and then, she could go --- _home_.

It has been a very long day, and maybe, just maybe, Chachazero would know the answers to her many questions. She must miss her terribly, staying at home all day long, sitting on the shelf by her lonesome self. It must be lonely.

Perhaps some day soon, they could build her a new body so that she would not have to be alone anymore.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note

Geezus, this like Neo ver. 1.5 versus Agent Smith 2.0! You knock her down and Chachamaru just gets right back up. Wonder what would have happened in a real fight, if Kanako was not holding back again? On the other hand, you gotta wonder what goes on at home in the McDowell household. It sure as heck does not sound pretty! What's secrets lie within? And does our favorite android even stand a chance against the horde of girls that are no doubt going to chase down Negi, if things ever do calm down enough around here?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon, and oh, it looks like we're going to have a double-header this week!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to once again thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Of course, I'd like to also politely remind y'all out there that there is a difference between an honest critique and a flame. Any Chip and Dale can say, "j00r st0r7 is up d4 SUXX05s!", which I'd say qualifies pretty well as a flame, albiet with a slightly humorous touch if you look at it from the right point of view. On the other hand, it takes some genuine thought and concern to say what Mister/Miss/It Anonymous put down for his/her/its review for chapter 33. That is an honest critique, perhaps not exactly the most well thought out, but a critique is a critique, so please, let's not be hatin' over this.

Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, I hope you enjoyed the more choreographed fight today and that wraps it up, folks, so until the next time we meet (probably around the middle week): Happy holidays! And BE COOL!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 36:

Report

"Oooo..._bannana split_ _sundaes_...where's that _fluxing_ HYPER SPANNER?...ooo..._bananas_..."

_Tsudzuku_!


	36. Chapter 36 Hollows M Arc ED

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 36:

Report

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

While one Chachamaru Karakuri was busy bringing in the last casualties of the afternoon's troublesome events, things were far from well elsewhere on campus. Shinobu fretted intensely, pacing back and forth with a yellow cellphone in hand, featuring a banana themed pattern no less. It was not hers, of course; in fact, Kaolla Su was quite frankly enjoying the sun on the roof of Sakuraba Hall with her. 

Kaolla snored loudly, a noticeable dribble of drool spilling out of a corner of her mouth. "Oooo..._banana split_ _sundaes_...where's that _fluxing_ hyper spanner!...ooo..._bananas_..."

Correction, Kaolla Su was the only one enjoying the afternoon sun and the blue skies up above, not a white cloud in sight. The indigo-haired girl sighed, silently repressing the urge to start pulling at her own hair and scream pitifully. She was beginning to understand very clearly now why she had been partnered with the eccentric foreign girl.

Kaolla-san, why did you have to be such a screw-up? thought Shinobu. She gazed forlornly at the sleeping girl, who was in an --- undignified pose of repose, with her arms and legs curled up in the air _rather _submissively. With a blush, the younger girl ran over and pressed those troubling appendages back to the floor where they belonged.

The scouter had gone missing in action, probably destroyed before it could even relay back the data it had been recording, much to Shinobu's dismay. Kaolla being the brilliant mad scientist she was had apparently, due to a failure of imagination, forgotten to add a coded satellite data uplink that would allow the data to be transmitted remotely and continuously to more secure channels. Hence, all their hard work had been completely for naught.

Shinobu sighed, muttering lightly to herself, "And now I have to make a report, without any solid evidence at all. I know Kaolla-san will vouch for me, but..."

Would everyone back home really believe her? It was common knowledge among them that Mahora City was an extraordinarily well-protected bastion from the supernatural. The power of the magical and spiritual barriers that protected the city were the stuff of legend, which could banish most "malicious" entities or prevent them from manifesting in the first place with ease. Simply put, it was one of the safe havens in the "true" world.

"...but it was real. I really, really saw a Hollow --- and that girl..."

She had to try! If no one else would listen to her, then at least --- Hime-sama will listen. With this renewed resolve, Shinobu braved the speed dial function, hoping this would not be her last phone call yet. She could feel the tension stirring in her, the excitement and the nervousness building into an electrifying feeling, as the cell phone rang patiently in her ear. Any moment now would be the moment of truth.

"_Hey_! If it isn't Shinobu-_koneko_chan!" answered a familiar narcissist's voice proudly over the phone, "how's it going, babe? You usually don't call; _hell_, you never call, especially me."

Shinobu choked, her expression gone slack.

"Awww, don't tell me you hit the wrong speed dial number again, Shinobu-_koneko_."

"_Aughhh_..."

"_OH_-hohoho! I guess, you did, didn't you, you _naughty_ little kitty?"

The indigo-haired girl's complexion felt at that moment that red was a very appropriate color for her cheeks.

"Come on, say it, _Koneko_-chan! You _know_," the young man dropped to a _low _husky voice, doing his best David Bowie impression, "how much I love to hear you say it."

"_Ko-K-Kon-ni-chi-wa_, Ka-KA-_SAKATA-SEMPAI_!"

"Aww, it's Sakata Kentaro, you know; super rich guy, you know; don't diss the super rich guy, you know. _Sa_-_Ka_-_Ta_. _Ken_-_Ta_-_Ro_. And I really wish you'd call me '_Kentaro_-_sempai_', instead. Sakata makes me sound like some high school loser playboy who thinks he's all that, when he's got nothing. All talk and no bite, you dig?"

"_Ha-Hai_! Ken-Ta-Sa-Sakata-_SEN_pai!"

Kentaro sniffed like a wounded animal. "Oh, so not only is my name not worth remembering, but now I've been _DEMOTED_ to just Sakata-_SENpai_? Aww, Shinobu-chan, I thought we were tighter than that, you know."

She did _NOT_ want to know what he meant by that!

"_Go-Gomen nasai_, Kentaro-sempai," the indigo-haired girl apologized profusely. It was all a game, Shinobu knew that much, and it was the kind of exaggerated play acting that Kentaro absolutely adored, except she could never tell when he was _serious _or just kidding.

Maybe...

Maybe that was why she did not trust him.

"_Mattaku_, see! I knew you could do it. So what's up?"

The indigo-haired girl could feel the magnetism of that bombastic grin he had plastered all over his face through the phone. It made her cringe inwardly just to think about it. "There was an incident today involving a Hollow attack on campus."

On the other end of the line, Kentaro clammed up. This was it. The moment of truth, and she could not help but feel a touch of satisfaction at making the normally vivacious (to the point of being a braggart) young man --- well --- shut up.

"You know, in all the time I've known you, Maehara-kun, you've always been one of them _straight_ --- _forward _types like Gunslinger and KOS-MOS. Of course, that is, if you can work up the guts to say anything."

Shinobu bit her lip, a fiery feeling of indignation welling up inside her. Is he trying to make me --- _angry_? But wait a minute, why is he calling me "Maehara-kun" all of sudden? Sakata-san has never talked to me like _that _before.

"So let's hear it then. What happened?"

"_E_-_Etou_..." she stuttered nervously. She was quite taken a back by what she perceived to be Kentaro's sincerity. If it was not his sincerity, then at the least it was his undivided attention, both of which were unnerving things to her.

"Oh, come on, this is _business_ here, Maehara-kun. I admit I sure as --- pardon my language --- hell love just how _fine _I am, but we don't have time to kill. Hehhehe, _kill_... Oh, I just _love _the sound of that word."

Silence.

"Well, time's wasting away, Maehara-kun."

Shinobu shivered inwardly. This was another thing she did not like about Kentaro Sakata: his bloodlust. "Well --- I think you understand."

"Sure, I do," he affirmed casually, "the Hollow just means that there's some shady business going down in Mahora City. I'll get _somebody _to look into it. Money makes the world go round, after all; doesn't it, Maehara-kun?"

"_Hai_." She knew better than to inquire any further beyond this point. Whether she liked it or not, Kentaro Sakata was one of her superiors.

"Oh, by the way, you should come home soon. Your _imouto_-chan's getting down right angsty without you here. It's amazing she's still in one piece after getting her throat torn out, but that's a _Methuselah_ for you."

"Nyamo-chan!" she blurted out impulsively before she could stop herself.

"_Fufufu_, and they say you're not supposed to have --- a _heart_."

Shinobu scowled furiously, but held her tongue. This was another thing she did not like about Kentaro Sakata: his complete and utter lack of respect for her. She had earned her place at _home_, just like everyone else!

"Her recovery should be done in another week or two. Her regenerated vocal cords still need some time to get used to speaking again. After that, we'll get her enrolled and send her down there, so we can pull Su-chan out. Hard to believe, but the Techs are having a hard time keeping up on maintenance and other stuff around here, which makes no sense at all considering all the collateral damage and mayhem she's always causing."

"Understood, Kentaro-sempai, but what about-"

"KOS-MOS got herself pretty much totaled on her last sortie," Kentaro told her, moving right on along as if she had not said anything.

This _irritated _Shinobu but again she did not say a word. Instead, she occupied herself by trying to absorb all the information he was giving her. It shocked her to hear that KOS-MOS, one of their best, had gotten hurt at all. Admittedly, she was a cold "woman" but a very powerful one at that too, and the indigo-haired girl did admire her for her strength and professionalism. Still, how could she have possibly been wounded at all?

"If it weren't for Gunslinger, she wouldn't be here right now, but I have to say, that fellow really knows how to dish out the Harrison Ford-esque moments --- _Indiana Jones_! --- for a _Catholic_ priest no less. Amen, to divine retribution and cybernetic love!"

Shinobu blushed, feeling all of her previous indignation draining out of her, only to be replaced by a sudden feeling of embarrassed self-consciousness. "_A-An-Anou_..."

"Oh, the good Father denies it flatly; _psshhh_, man of the cloth? Yeah --- _right_."

I --- I wonder if KOS-MOS and Iqus-san really are... _Mou_, I shouldn't be a gossiper like Sakata-san! Gossiping about other people isn't --- a good, right? she thought uneasily, as she attempted to change the subject. "Umm, what about the..."

"'_The Girl_'? What about the girl? You're in Mahora Academy's all girls school for God's sake. _Ttaku_, all those beautiful young flowers!"

Shinobu sweated, a faint blush gracing her cheeks. I have no idea how he managed to rise so high up at home, then again, I do hear rumors that he...

"Konoemon-_jiji_ must be a super pervert! Yeah, that's it! He's trying to horde all those flowers to himself! That's why he separated Mahora Academy into an all-boys and all-girls institution until you hit college! Grrr, what a --- ooohhhh, never mind. Anyway, what about her?"

"Huh?"

"_Tsk_, Earth to Shinobu-_koneko_; _HELLLL-LO_!"

Shinobu blinked. Why did he just... "_E-etou_..."

"Name, phone numbers, looks, something, anything! Hello, can I have some common _sense _here? Don't tell me because you missed out on your-"

"_URUSAI_!" Shinobu roared suddenly, her face ablaze with fury. Her normally indigo-hued eyes flashed with crimson for an instant before reverting to normal, kicking up a brief vehement breeze.

It was only a moment later that she fully comprehended what she had done.

"_A-Anou_ --- I didn't --- I-I --- Sakata-san --- I didn't mean to..."

Kentaro giggled, a cunning devilish note that grew in tempo, rising in volume, before finally erupting in a crescendo of manic laughter. "That's it! I knew it all along. Now, I'm starting to understand why _That Woman _took you with us. You _DO_ have what it takes, Shinobu! All you need is a push, that's all. A _push_ in the right direction."

"W-What?" What's he talking about? Why --- why am I shaking so much?

"You don't have to be afraid of what you _really_ are, _Methuselah_. Embrace it, Shinobu. The _REAL_ you! Power is _not _a **_sin_**, Shinobu. It's the _right_ of the strong! Can't you imagine how much more happier you and Nyamo-_koneko_ would be?"

She could not say a word. Her body had grown cold and taut, paralyzed by something that she could not describe. Was it fear? Was it anticipation? What were that mad man's words doing to her?

"_Ku-ku-ku_, speechless, huh? Oh well, at least everything's clearer to me now. Yes, much _clearer_... Now, _who_ is this girl."

"I --- I don't know," Shinobu rasped mechanically in a straining voice, her body trembling as sweat poured down her brow. There was a piercing whine in her ears, low pitched and acid. What was wrong with her? It was like she was coming down with a fever, but that was impossible! She had not gotten sick since...!

"You don't know or you don't want to say?"

"I don't know. I --- I _want _to know. She's... She's just like _her_."

"Ah, someone like _Anou_ _Onna_, is it? Tell me more, _Shin-no-bu_."

"Ghgk!" There was something prying into her skull, drilling, smashing with a hammer. What the _hell_ was it?

"No need to be shy, now."

"My --- my head! It hurts!"

"Come on, let me see now. Let me see --- _exactly_."

The foreign presence dug deeper, forcing out the images. Every sensation, everything she thought was bubbling up to the surface, and like a puppet, she began to repeat her feelings in words:

"Black hair, glossy; she was very pretty. Probably a year older than me, though we're in the same grade. Hazel --- h-hazel eyes: cold, full, hot, determined, empty, and lost. A red ribbon. She's a lot like a cat."

"A black _kitten_, huh? Plus the persistent cowlick?"

"_H-Hai_. Cute, very cute."

"Hmmmm, ah! I see. I can see her now, clearly. Well! You take care of yourself, _koneko_-chan. Sorry, if Su-chan's giving you a run for your money, but I kinda, _kinda_ arranged so that you would both be together in the same classroom. _Ja_ _ne_!"

The line went dead with a click, taking the noise with it. As if she had released from a spell, Shinobu gasped and collapsed onto all fours, the cellphone clattering noisily onto the ground. The odd commotion managed to rouse Kaolla Su from her catnap with a guttural snort, which was quite unlady-like. She had been having such a nice dream too.

"SHshl-nor-bru?" the foreign girl gurgled out groggily. That's odd. Hmmm, bananas! Monkeys! What's Shinomu doing on her knees, sitting back on her haunches, clutching her arms like that, shaking like a banana milkshake, and --- DRAWING BLOOD?

"Shinobu?"

"**_GO AWAY_**!" the trembling girl screamed, a burst of violent pressurized air erupting from her presence.

Kaolla was more than happy to oblige, scuttling away on all fours to the exit. She certainly did not want to be turned into a banana pancake, and she knew better than to try reaching out to the distraught girl. Of course, she would have appreciated knowing what had set dear Shinomu off, but --- Shinobu Maehara _is_ a _Methuselah_. Things tended to get very, very ugly when she got --- angry.

"_Waaaa_, I'll be in here if you need me, okies, _Shinomu_? _Waaa_!"

The door slammed shut, accompanied by a frantic locking click a second later. It was just a nick of time of too as Shinobu let loose with another howl, the pure force of air hammered into the door, splintering the metal with a creak. Tiles ripped from the very floor flew haphazardly through the air like dangerous shrapnel as the tall metal fence that formed the safe perimeter of the rooftop shuddered and squealed, its shape beginning to twist and heave unnaturally.

Beneath the veil of her bangs on her haggard face, irises of the purest crimson, like blood, burned hatefully. She hissed like feral beast. That man! Who was that man? That man had done something to her! What had he done to her? How dare he touch her? Memories. How dare he-! That night... _Okaa_-san. _Otou_-san. That night-!

"Some day, definitely, definitely; I'm going to... I'm going to-!"

_Kill_.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note

As promised, I've defeated the evil lame-o space aliens come to steal all our hair gel and come down from the mountain to give you --- Chapter 36. It's an introspective recap episode, shame on me, and shame on you if miss out on the glaring plot dynamics just because its an introspective recap episode. Now, why is there a freakin' recap episode? Well, if you've been gauging the weather, noting Kanako's effectively out of commission presently, there's about to be a _change _in the flow of things.

Who exactly does Shinobu and Kaolla work for? What's Nyamo got to do with it? What's Shinobu's deal? Who is That Woman, AKA the Princess? What the frell did I do to Shinobu you ask? I'm not talking, but for those of you who are so recently pop-otaku inclined, you might have heard of a _Krusnik _02 or something related to a gothic vampire show with lots of bishies. What the hell is KOS-MOS from Xenosaga doing in this universe? Who's this Father Iqus person, AKA Gunslinger? And isn't Kentaro just a BLEEP! But even though, he's a BLEEP! --- ain't he just so much fun?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to once again thank you all very much for your continued patronage. If y'all was a bit miffed by the short high budget fight scene, my bad but I really could not go any further --- unless you wanted to see hell unleashed, which would completely be contrary to Kitsune's warning. She did say that Kanako was not going to be in the land of the conscious for long after using the "health kit" to fix herself up.

Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

Oh, and by the way, mad KUDOS points to anybody who figures out the reference/cameo/spoiler/coolness persons/characters in today's episode preview or anywhere else in this chapter that I have not pointed out already.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks, and so I hope to meet you soon in 2006: LOVE AND PEACE!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 37:

Eerie and Ethereal

"Moro, Maru; bring him inside, won't you? We have a customer, a _very_ important customer."

_Tsudzuku_!


	37. Chapter 37 Side K Arc OP

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 37:

Eerie and Ethereal

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Kentaro Sakata shut his cellular phone off with a crisp click. A high imperious air clung to him like a cape, dressed as he was in an immaculate white three-piece suit, matching white leather gloves, pressed trousers, and dress shoes of the highest quality. Each article of clothing had been painstakingly tailored, from the seams, the full _blood_ red necktie, to the golden buttons, just for him. It was what people would expect from the successor of a powerful _zaibatsu_, the Shinsei Group.

He was undoubtedly handsome, a most eligible bachelor at just the ripe age of eighteen, with movie star looks and a ladykiller's perfect smile. His auburn hair streaked stylishly with blonde and platinum-white, his youthful complexion sporting not a single blemish, while his clear hazel eyes shined with a cunning intelligence. Yes, he was rich, handsome, and --- _powerful_.

There was few doubts in his mind that he had picked the _right_ sort of family to_ kill_ into, as he stood up out of his "throne" and out from his broad bureau to survey _his_ "kingdom." From the panoramic view offered by the windows of his office high atop Shinsei Tower, two hundred stories up, he could see _everything_. It was the world's tallest high-rise situated in the heart of Shinjuku-_ku_, one of Tokyo's twenty-three special wards, and this city, the capital of Japan, belonged to him!

It took a year, one long year of hard won triumph paid in sweat, money, blood, and _lives_. Oh, yes, it had been an exhilarating year, the same year in fact that Kentaro Sakata was --- _reborn_ --- after a terrible, most terrible car accident. His outlook on life had changed completely, much to awe and pride of his mother and father, and through his new burning ambition, he propelled the Shinsei Group to the top.

"It's such a shame, so sad, that _chichiue_ and _hahaue_ didn't survive that accident in the limousine," he giggled with an eerie expression of sorrow on his face. There was a mad light in his eyes, twinkling and dancing gleefully. "It was such a beautiful, wonderful funeral! I cried and I cried for hours in the rain! Just like --- a _movie_. _Kukuku_, and then I made those no good, dirty little _yakuza_ pay for what they did."

Oh, yes, he had a lot of fun taming those self-proclaimed "free beasts" as well. They were still more than free to fight and play. After all, the best puppeteer, the best drama was one where the audience _and _the actors could not see the strings, the directions of the director leading everyone along. It was part of the reason he loved movies, theater, and plays so much; the power to control and suspend human belief utterly; how intoxicating!

Alas, it seemed so --- _boring_ now. Attending Tokyo University had alleviated some of that; he still surprised himself at just how easily he could blend in and fool all those unsuspecting little boys and girls. Then again, it was not like he advertised to the world that he was the true president and CEO of the Shinsei Group, and only those in the upper reaches of society, even knew he existed. However, to them he was little more than the surviving heir of the Sakata family, the wealthiest among his vast clan of relatives and relations.

Truly, it was very reminiscent of _home_.

He grinned haughtily. "How many years has it been since _that _time, I wonder? Five? Ten? _Heh_, my memory's become all fuzzy it seems. Too many screams, too much blood, but those things at least --- never get boring."

It was then that a curious sight caught his eye on the distant horizon, a wall of black clouds, a storm front was encroaching upon _his _metropolis. Was it a sign of the changing times? Did some meteorologists (more commonly known as weathermen and weatherwomen) need to be axed off his list? Still, it was not like a little rain would be a bad thing, though a storm would have been better.

After all, it had been in during a storm when he had gained his freedom.

"Just a little bit longer, _my _Kanako-chan, just a little bit longer. Soon, _Aniki_ will be coming --- _home_."

And I'll take back what you stole from me...

_Keitaro_.

* * *

"**HA-CHOO**!"

Okay, it was now official. Either somebody out there really loved him, or somebody out there really hated his guts because this was seriously becoming ridiculous. He had been sneezing non-stop the entire day for Pete's sake! Could these people not give him a break for even a few minutes?

"_Mattaku_, and on top of that, look at the sky," complained the dark brown-haired young man, his bespectacled gaze fixed up on the darkening skies above. "It's all dark and gloomy, probably gonna rain soon too."

Keitaro Urashima, age 18, a first-year _ronin_ hoped that today was not going to be "one of those days," a day where nothing seemed to be going right. It was his little sister's first day at her new school, he might be coming down with a cold, and factor in that every delivery today he had to make for his boss, Yumichika Ayasegawa, had been nothing but trouble.

The young man cringed outwardly as he recounted his misadventures for the day. First, I got chased out of a _special interest_ lingerie store by a horde of well --- recent --- _sex_-changed, uh, _individuals_. Eheheh, and I thought Yumichika-san was a bit weird. Come to think of it, was he hitting on me today? ...Okay, I hope not. Really, not good mental images there. And then...I went to Urahara-san's shop... _Yeah_, it's just been one weird thing after another.

Thankfully, he worked at many different part-time jobs (mostly for the experience), and tomorrow, he didn't have a shift at Yumichika's _Utsukushi_, _Utsukushi_! Express Delivery Service.

"Not to mention, this is the last delivery. After this, I just need to check out with --- _well _--- _Yumi_-san, then I can go catch the first train to Mahora-_ku _and pick up Kana-chan," Keitaro murmured to himself. He really hoped nothing bad had happened on her first day.

The only problem now was...

"Dang, this is a creepy _house_!" the ronin wailed helplessly at the tops of his lungs, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Not a single soul heard him though. The streets seemed to be naturally deserted in this area of Kabuki-_cho_, contrasting sharply with the hustle and bustle of the markets and department stores he passed by only a few blocks ago. There was a faint mist here, which reminded him a lot of Hinata Inn actually. Still, what was a mansion, sitting on a plot of land that he estimated to be at least ten acres worth, doing out here amidst a highly urbanized, developed area? The place was crowded with towering high-rises and plenty of other "amenities" of a modern metropolis.

It did not make any sense at all. Just imagining the phenomenal amount of money it would take to pay for all of this blew his mind away. Of course, the view was not particularly nice, considering the grim visages of four tall office buildings flanking the mansion, and off in the distance, he could see...

Keitaro blinked curiously, as he shifted the load of package in the crook of his arm. That's funny. I can't see Shinsei Tower. ...But these buildings shouldn't be able to block it out. I mean, nothing blocks it out. You can be down in Yokohoma, and you could probably still catch a glimpse of it. Oh, man, whatever... I'm just wasting time here, and the sooner I get done, the sooner I can go pick up Kana-chan.

Still, there was the mansion, and boy, was it weird. The high wooden fence surrounding the property was an ebony black, and if he was not mistaken, it was the wood's natural color, the texture a smooth finish cool to the touch. A miniature forest appeared to surround the mansion, and on occasion, he swore he could see something moving through the tops of the trees. The very westernized mansion was a mix of Gothic and Victorian architecture, with an occasional section of the building splintering off into a tower with a domed roof.

Black sickle moons adorned the pinnacle of the roofs, but at the gates out front, there were white sickle moons at top of the parapets. There was nothing really stopping him from entering, yet he had the distinct he was stand before the _torii_ gate in front of a temple or shrine. In fact, it was a "gateless" gate just like a _torii_ gate.

The bespectacled young man bit his lip. He had a bad feeling about this last job, as if there was going to be a fight. Clutching his package tighter, he quickly gave himself a once over: his favorite baggy blue jeans, a plain black jacket, his favorite sneakers (broken in and ready to go), his cellphone, a handy travel-size packet of tissues, his pack of business cards inside the jacket, and a white t-shirt.

Oh, no, anything but a white t-shirt; if he got a bloodstain --- in fact, any stain at all, Kanako was going to beat the living daylights out of him. Not to mention, there was the fragile contents of the package.

"I really hope nothing bad happens. If Kana-chan doesn't kill me first, Yumichika-san probably will," Keitaro murmured grimly as he stepped past the threshold of the gate into the yard.

Overhead the blackened skies above gave off an ominous rumble, the sound of thunder, setting his nerves on edge. He could feel the mist tightening around him with each step, growing thicker till he could barely see a foot in front of him. The temperature of the air was dropping rapidly, his glasses fogging up, but there was no turning back. After all, the doors were right in front of him. He just needed to-

WHAM!

"...ouch..." Keitaro mumbled, his face planted quite firmly into the door that had suddenly swung open. All he could think of that moment in time was how his hazard pay totally did not cover things, like pain and suffering.

Black.

* * *

"Hmmmm!"

"Hm, what do we have here?"

"Mistress! Mistress! It's him! It's him!"

"I know, I know; Maru-dashi, Moro-dashi. But _which_ him?"

"'_Which_ him'? '_Which_ him'?"

"Hmm, not Watanuki-_chan_."

"_Tee hee hee_, not Watanuki-_chan_! Not Watanuki-_chan_!"

"Hmm; ahhh, I remember now: _Me-ga-ne_-kun!"

"Megane-kun! Megane-kun! Yeah!"

"Moro, Maru; bring him inside, won't you? We have a customer, a _very_ important customer."

"_Haiiii-i_!"

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, _Me_-_ga_-_ne_-kun," cooed a mellifluous voice.

It was a woman's voice; ethereal and seductive all at once. He did not know what quite to make of it, but he could feel it pulling him up, away from the darkness and towards the light. Of course, where the heck was he anyway? Was he falling, sinking, floating?

Did it really matter?

"Awaken, _Urashima_ _Keitaro_."

* * *

"Oooo...my forehead...ouch," Keitaro groaned as he returned back to "the land of the living and ouchies." He had to wonder somebody managed to catch the license plate of that hit-and-run door that smacked him.

A familiar mellifluous voice giggled at him, like the twinkling chime of bells. "_Aww_, does your head hurt?"

"_Yeah_... First time, I ever met an inanimate object, a door, you know, that didn't like me. Usually it's supposed to be something about the --- clients or their pets --- or something... Owww, this feels just like a migraine."

"Hmmm, want me to _kiss _it and make it feel _all _better?"

"Sure that'd be grea-!" the ronin agreed before he even realized the ramifications of his offhand, impulsive decision.

Just like that, he felt it, a sweeping hand, a feathery lightness, and the sweet warmth spreading from his bared forehead. Her enticing scent, a woman's scent, was mature and full, a blossomed rose that had caught him in its seductive thrall. Keitaro felt light-headed and breathless, his body giving into the comforting serenity sweeping him off his senses. Some voice at the back of his head was telling him to resist, that this was a trick, an illusion, _genjutsu_, but why should he struggle? Everything was fine, was it not?

It's not like I'm in any danger, am I? he thought wistfully. Besides, I think I kind of --- like it --- like this.

Still, it had to be a dream, right? Who was this beautiful woman cradling his head in her lap, like they were lovers or something? She was wonderful, really; everything about her was wonderful. Long glossy raven tresses spilled down her back, well past her slim, perfect waist. Shoot, everything was perfect about her: unblemished porcelain skin, the ornate black choker around her neck with its black sickle moon, those hypnotic sepia-hued eyes (or were they gold?), and the loose white kimono, patterned with red roses, that she wore oh-so-casually.

In fact, so casually that he had a perfect view of her ample bosom and the strapless, lacy black bra (Victoria's Secret Winter Catalog December 2002) she wore-

Keitaro gasped, his face flush with red, snapping him out of from the "spell" the raven-haired woman had cast over him apparently with her alluring beauty. He could feel the blood beginning to pour from his nose as he instinctively rolled out of her grasp --- and promptly thudded onto the wooden floor with an undignified yelp. Furious questions rifled through his frantic mind at a mile per minute: Where was he? What was he doing? And what was this --- _smoke_ clinging to the air?

Sniff.

_Incense_? Well, if it was incense --- ugh --- okay --- okay, he was all right --- just --- a little...

I think...

...I'm getting _high_.

Whoa, pinky kitties doing a ninja conga line.

Freakin' sweet!

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry for the unannounced hiatus in your regularly scheduled programming, folks. I got dragged off to upstate New York for a little extra vacation time, but I'm back now, and I come bearing you ---- EPISODE 37! My GOD. The MAN in most popular demand, the one and only: URASHIMA KEITARO. He's BACK! After 35 odd chapters, he's finally back in the picture. Give him a warm welcome, folks. The Man of the Hour is back, and where do we go from here? Nobody knows but that is definitely one creepy house. And what's the deal with Kentaro? Is he nuts? Creepy? Insane? Or all the above? What exactly did he mean by all those things he said? Who stole who's life here? What happened? What maniacal schemes is he setting into motion behind the scenes?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you again around the usual time): FOR THE WIN, YO!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 38:

The Shop of Wishes

"_Hitsuzen_: One. A naturally foreordained event. Two. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. Three. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality, and other causalities would necessarily create different results. So reads --- the Kodansha _Japanese Desk Dictionary_, second edition."

_Tsudzuku_!


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 38:

The Shop of Wishes

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

With a weary groan, the young man managed to drag himself away on all fours, though it did him little good as a heavy lethargy soon overcame him, and he sat down upright on his rear, unwilling and unable to move any further. Everything was a haze to him, the world echoing with smells and sounds. Still, Keitaro did not feel the slightest bit threatened. It was all so much like a dream to him.

The "Enchantress" giggled bemusedly, the layers of her exquisite kimono rustling as she rose from the divan. Oddly, he could see her perfectly, even though everything else was a blur, which for some reason he did not mind at all. She was awfully beautiful. Of course, he had to wonder why the _obi_ of her kimono, the belt sash tied in a butterfly style, was so huge! It looked awfully cumbersome and yet she moved gracefully without the slightest hindrance, barefoot no less.

She had wonderful feet too, each nail painstakingly manicured and painted to a divine finish.

"Moru, Maru, could you two be a dear and bring me a tissue? I think _Urashima_ _Kei_-ta-ro-kun was very, _very_ happy to see me."

A pair of bell-like giggles, the voice's of two children replied in perfect harmony, "Happy! Very happy to see you!"

Urashima Keitaro. Urashima --- oh yeah, that's right. That's my name, thought the bespectacled young man absently. He heard the rushed padded footsteps of the children scampering enthusiastically away to do the Enchantress' bidding, and he wondered if they were _her_ children. I wouldn't be too surprised if they were. Girls, both of them; they sound wonderful, just like --- her.

"Now, let me see..." she murmured as she bent onto her knees beside him. To his heavy-lidded eyes, the woman appeared to be positively glowing a faint white light that brought out her exhilarating beauty even more, her soft slender hands settling firmly upon his face.

"Umm --- hey, uhh --- were those your..." Keitaro engaged her sluggishly in conversation. His voice was thick and slow in his throat, just barely responding, which was somewhat fortunate because his eyes had lost the power to wander as well. All he could manage now was obediently return the hypnotic sepia-eyed gaze of the woman.

"_Fufufu_; my aren't you a _thoughtful_ little boy? You aren't thinking about _other_ things already are you, _hmm_?"

The bespectacled young man blushed, although it was a touch disturbing thanks to the trail of blood pouring from his nose. "Well --- uhh --- huh?" What did she mean by that?

In fact, the blood was about to soil her hands.

Twin wailing cries of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cut through the air, and before he knew it, Keitaro felt himself pulled back by a pair little hands as a wad of tissues was stuffed into his face. The Enchantress's hands were totally so safe in his opinion, a sentiment echoed equally by the two heroines "Phew! _SAFE-FU_!", but his strained back and neck objected to the notion. They further decided to point out from his current awkward sitting position that his glasses had become askew too.

"Mwoghghgamf..." the ronin groaned, his voice muffled by the wad of tissues that had soaked up his nosebleed.

"_Mou_; Maru-dashi, Moro-dashi, I wasn't done reading him yet," he heard the woman whine. It did not take much of an imagination to imagine that oh-so-deadly coquettish pout she probably had on her face. "Now, be good _girls _and get those tissues out of his face and give him back to me, okay?"

The twin voices, completely identical to each in their sweet pitch and tone, relented sullenly, "Okayyyy, Mistress."

Wait a second? Did she just say? Maru and Moro? Maru-dashi and Moro-dashi? pondered Keitaro curiously, as he felt himself being propped upright quite effortlessly by the small body behind him. The wad of tissues was removed, his glasses fixed, and once again he felt those familiar pair of slender hands grasping his face softly. "'_Streaking_' and '_Flashing_'? ...huh?"

The woman flashed him a bemused smirk, which oddly reminded him a lot of somebody he knew, somebody close. Her hypnotic eyes were awfully familiar. "_Fufufu_, a word artist! Maru, Moro, he knows your names! Come; look! Isn't he _sooooo_ cute?"

"A Word Artist! A Word Artist!" giggled the twin voices happily.

A remarkable change in their attitude from a moment ago as he felt the presence behind him fade away, only to have a pair of elfin faces crowd into his field of vision. Leaning over the shoulders of the Enchantress, they both bore glowing smiles that reached their eager eyes. Just as he suspected, they were twin girls, probably around seven or eight years old, the matching amber eyes, and the porcelain skin that was so very much like their "mistress."

There were only three things that really set them apart (though he would have liked to know why he could only see them and the Enchantress perfectly, and nothing else in this room). Maru (he assumed) had seriously, seriously _fluffy _purplish-blue hair, and it was really long, so long that she had her hair up in two partially braided ponytails, which somehow managed to not unravel completely. Her clothes, a velvety black and plain white, had a noticeably devilish slant, with sharp angular "batty" cuts on the trim, not to mention little bat wings on her coat; oh, and the black socks.

On the other hand, Moro (again, he assumed) had super curvy pink hair, reaching down almost to her shoulders, that framed her face. In fact, it was so curvy that some of her hair curved all the way into a pair of small buns, and what she wore for clothes was decidedly angelic. A pure white dress with puffy shoulders, tiny feather white wings on the back, a soft trim, and a black ribbon tied into a bow around her waist. For some reason, her skirt was a little bit short in the front, so it was easy to see the white bloomers she wore poking out, _black socks_...not that he had a problem with bloomers.

Keitaro made a face. O-kay, I think I'd better step away from that. Haitani and Shirai are seriously starting to become a _bad_, baaaaaaaaaaaa-ad influence on me. "Um, excuse me, but-"

"_Ichi_-_ha-ra_. _Yuu_-_ko_. Ichihara Yuuko," she answered, her smirk deepening into a full blown grin.

"Ahh, umm, _Ichi-_hara-san, wha-" I wonder how she knew I was going to ask that question?

"Of course, that's an assumed name, you know."

The ronin blinked. "Say wha-" So she's saying that she's lying on purpose?

"And you've already met these children, my two darling assistants! The black one's Maru-dashi, and the white one's Moro-dashi, aren't they just _so _adorable?"

"Well --- yeah, but why '_Streaking_' and '_Flashing_'?" I wonder if she's got some kind of hidden exhibitionist flair?

"Yin and Yang; the symbol of _T_'_ai Chi_, as you've probably already noticed."

"Yin and Yang!" the twins parroted enthusiastically.

"And, no; I don't have an exhibitionist flair, you _naughty_ little boy."

Come to think of it, I was going to say that about the symboli-! What? HUH? How the-? "Uh, _anou_, uhhh-!"

"_Hitsuzen_."

"Huh?" What's she talking about now? I mean, she just-!

"_Hitsuzen_: One. A naturally foreordained event. Two. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. Three. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality and other causalities would necessarily create different results. So reads --- the Kodansha _Japanese Desk Dictionary_, second edition."

Keitaro stared --- dumbly in complete stupefaction. Maybe if he was not getting high off the sweet mollifying fumes her incense candles were giving off, he might have been able to comprehend what Ichihara-san was trying to get across to him. He would have liked to know, too, how this wonderful woman was reading him like an open book.

"...So you're saying," he managed, "it's like --- _destiny_ or _fate_ that we met?"

"Hmmm..."

"Ehehe, don't you think this is pure --- pure --- uhhh --- coincidence? I mean, I only came here because-"

"I already told you once, Keitaro-_chan_. '_Hitsuzen_.'"

What the? 'Keitaro-_chan_'? Why's she getting all familiar all of a sudden. Wait-! "Huh, how-"

"There is no such thing as '_coincidence_' in this world. The only thing is --- **Hitsuzen**."

Keitaro flabbergasted could only stare.

"Oh, and your name was written on the package too. Give my regards to Yumi-_chan_ for his excellent work as always, won't you?"

Ohhhhhh! So that's how she did it, but that still doesn't explain... "Umm, okay, but-"

"You're here in my shop, _aren_'_t_ you? Or are you not?"

"Well, I'm just a delivery guy," he explained to her, "and --- well, I know it sounds silly, but when I reached for the door..."

"It flew open on its own, smacked you on the head, and knocked you out cold, am I correct?"

Whoa, I think that's pretty much exactly what happened. "Yeah, isn't that _crazy_? I was just reaching for it and it flew out at me. And now that I think about it, I don't think I could've stopped if I wanted to... My body...it was just moving on its own."

"Hmm, when did this start?"

"Well, thinking back, I think it actually started as soon as I got past your gate. I probably didn't notice, _hehehe_, because your mansion was so --- _creepy_. No offense, but the fog and all the..."

"_Kekkai_ ('Ward'): One. A restriction placed on an entrance so as not to interrupt Buddhist training. Two. A set of boundaries. Three. Inner sanctum and outer nave. Four. Exit and entry forbidden. So says Kondansha's _Japanese Desk Dictionary_, second edition."

Keitaro paused in rumination, his forehead creasing with the lines of thought, until at last his eyes brightened with inspiration. "_Sugee_! So you're saying I liked crossed a magical or spiritual boundary between two worlds, and that your mansion is like a shrine or temple that really shouldn't be here, but _IS_ here nonetheless?"

Now, it was Yuuko Ichihara's turn to be surprised, a sentiment echoed by the twins' gasps of wonder at the bespectacled delivery boy. This was the first time she had ever gotten that sort of a comprehensive response from a client, and for the first time in a long time, a certain enticing, prickly haze of uncertainty hovered in the air that made her heart leap with excitement. Keitaro Urashima was proving to be a very interesting boy indeed.

"My, my, you have a good temper, don't you?"

"A good-tempered kid! A good-tempered kid!" the twins laughed merrily, "Not like Watanuki at all!"

Watanuki? I get the feeling I know that name from somewhere, though I got to wonder why she's still holding onto my cheeks. "Ehehe, I've been told that from time to time. Umm, say, when you mean 'Watanuki,' is it _Kimihiro Watanuki_? If I remember right, he was one of my juniors from high school."

"_Fufufufu_, it's a small world, isn't it, Keitaro-kun? Yes, he's my part-time _helper _around here. Oh, and I like to touch your face because it's _so_ cute and cuddly! Isn't that right, girls?"

"_Haiiii_-­_i_! He smells just like a boy too! A boy!"

"Ah-ha-hahah..." Keitaro sweated, wondering whether that was supposed to be a complement or otherwise. Still, she managed to read me again. What's with her, I wonder? Is she a psychic or --- better yet or worse yet --- a _magi_?

Yuuko grinned toothily at him. "So, what's _your_ wish, Urashima Keitaro?"

"Huh? My wish?"

"You do know what this place is, don't you?"

"Umm, not really. I just-"

"A store. A shop --- where wishes are granted."

She said it so casually, so naturally, so _confidently_ that any thought she might have been certifiably crazy was dashed from his mind. Keitaro was just that kind of guy, and considering the background he grew up in, he had very few doubts about the occult and the supernatural. His only silver of doubt lay in whether he should put Yuuko's supposed ability to the test. Then again, his only real wish right now was to...

Suddenly, with a forlorn sigh, the raven-haired woman removed her hands from his face. The abrupt loss of her soft feminine touch sent a shiver of something --- _odd_ up his spine. Could it have possibly been disappointment? No way, it was absolutely ridiculous notion, and... Wait a minute, had she not --- a woman, a female --- been physically touching him for the past --- oh, he did not know how long, but she had touched him! Somehow, all the blood in his body had not exploded out of him as a result of his "condition"!

"Ichihara-san?" Keitaro addressed her in a tentative tone of voice. He watched her rise, the children making way for her solicitously, and glide gracefully back to her divan, where she promptly threw herself onto in a most undignified, childish manner. Her actions contradicted everything he had seen in her just a minute ago!

Yuuko pouted at him and waved him off nonchalantly. "Oh, go on already, _bouya_. You've got _better_ things to do, don't you? Besides, you're not ready yet."

"Huh? Ready for what?"

"You don't have a wish, or more precisely, you don't know what you want to wish for, _silly_! Who knows? Maybe you really don't even know what you _really _want."

I don't know what I want to wish for? I don't know what I really want? That's crazy! Of course, I...don't I? thought Keitaro bewilderment as he felt his mind and body "awakening" rapidly with an electrifying sensation. The nostalgic convivial haze that had arrested previously had lifted, and now, he could think and respond clearly again.

What was going on?

"Maru, Moro, could you two please show Megane-kun out the door, please? I think another customer is waiting for us, and we wouldn't want Watanuki to see Megane-kun, do we? He might get --- _jealous_, _fufufu_."

What the-? 'Megane-kun'? Glasses-kun? Is she talking about me? Ack!

"_Tee hee hee_! Jealous! Jealous!" the twins giggled in reply from behind him suddenly. To his awe and surprised, they seized him easily, a pair of small arms hooking underneath each of his arms to which they gave a gentle insistent tug. "Let's go! Time to go home, Megane-kun!"

"Whoa, _chotto_-! Just a second here! Ichihara-san!"

"Shoo, shoo; don't worry, we'll see each other again sometime, _bouya_," Yuuko waved him off with a yawn, "you'll be back before you know it; _count on it_. After all, I can already see it."

"Wait, but what did you mean by-!"

She smiled.

"After all, the bonds of fate that bind us have already been tied."

* * *

Slam!

Keitaro stared blankly, wide-eyed at the silent double doors, like a man who had been robbed, as he stood outside the mansion on the front yard. In one foul swoop, Yuuko Ichihara had succeeded in completely turning his world upside down. She had touched him, held him, and spun him around on his head, stealing away that precious peace of mind away from him. Questions and accusations screamed through his mind like bullets, leaving trails of bloody trauma across his consciousness, and yet he could not work up the slightest feeling of bitterness about his current predicament.

Privately, it amused him to think that his life had become something of a metaphor for a ship lost in a hurricane.

Reaching into his jacket, he procured his cellphone and glanced at the readout on the tiny digital screen, confirming that he still had another two hours left to go pick up Kanako. The ronin wagered he still had plenty of time, but looking up at the heavens, he noted that the sky had become eerily pitch black. A bad sign for sure, and now that he thought about it, he really wanted to go pick up his little sister quickly. There was no way he was going to let her wait out for him in this kind of ominous weather, which he hoped would not arrive in Mahora City too.

Knowing what he had to do, though he still had his lingering doubts, Keitaro made his way towards the front gate. The curious sight of another bespectacled young man, clad in a black _seifuku_, running past him with an older girl cradled in his arms, registered in his mind somewhat. The young man had black hair, Japanese features, which clashed rather sharply with his foreign, panic stricken bright blue eyes, while the girl --- no, young woman --- was out cold with blood seeping out of her nose, a goofy grin on her face. Her long dark brown hair was quite pretty, twisting into a natural braided ponytail of sorts.

He could have sworn he saw a turtle flying right behind them too.

"_YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-KO_!" the young man, only a year or two younger than him, screamed at the top of his lungs. "_IT'S TROUBLE_! TROUBLE! OPEN UP THE DOOR, DAMMIT!"

Funny; Keitaro had the feeling he knew both of them from somewhere.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note

Wow, we're finally coming down the turnpike into the 40s. You guys and gals still with me? If you are, feel free to drop a review to let me know because we are getting close to the finish line for all this exposition stuff. This is episode 38, and by golly, what's all this jargon and stuff being thrown around for? _Hitsuzen_? Bonds of fate? A ward that separates worlds? Keitaro doesn't know what he wants? Is he really going to come back? If so, when will he come back? Who's this girl Watanuki just came screaming back with? A flying turtle?

Sheesh, there's so many things moving around us, a world woven with plot and intrigue, as all does not appear what it seems to be. Was Yuuko really putting the moves on Keitaro? Is he a closet pervert but won't admit it? What kind of future does the famed Space-Time Witch forsee? Are we going to get anymore answers here?

(The Powers That Be are apparently out to lunch.)

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I always encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you again around the usual time): CHARGE! CROMARTIE HIGH!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 39:

Rain and The Warrior Woman

Would he make it in time? _Could_ he make it in time? Was this something he could do on his own? He did not know, did not have a clue, but he could not stop now! He was already here, running as hard as he could. He had to make it, somehow!

_Tsudzuku_!


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 39:

Rain and The Warrior Woman

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

For a moment, the sky had been quiet, too quiet in fact, and then he knew exactly what was going to happen. First, a slow trickle, the gentle pitter-patter of falling rain, before the black heavens promptly kicked things off with a roar of "shock and awe." Lightning flashed, the wind howled, the sky rumbled terribly, and then the rain poured down in waves of needles, each one seeking purchase upon his flesh, like angry hornets.

Keitaro darted miserably from awning to awning in front of various cafes and stores. Naturally, traffic had died down in the busy streets of Kabuki-_cho_ and its denizens had promptly taken shelter within its many _fine_ establishments, leaving the streets empty for him. He would have certainly liked to be inside, safe and warm, and if he was lucky, he might have even gotten some company.

Of course, Kanako, his dear little sister, would have had him by the balls, quicker than a striking viper, if she learned that he had spent _any_ --- amount of time in Kabuki-_cho_, Shinjuku's much lauded red-light district.

Yeah, I don't think I'd like _that _to happen any time soon, he thought with a minor chuckle, as he forged through the ambient rushing din of the oppressive rain. The last time she did that, I barely managed to get away, and she's gotten a whole lot faster since then. I might not be as lucky _this_ time.

The ronin briskly rounded the corner, bounding over a stray puddle with a laugh. He was not quite soaked to the bone yet, but at the rate he was going, it would not take too long. Unfortunately, he was in an unfamiliar part of Kabuki-_cho_ and had no clue how long it would take him to reach Shinjuku Station to catch the first metro ride out of here. In other words...

He was lost.

Charging up the intersection, Keitaro caught a glimpse of something, red and white, standing in the middle of the street. The vague outline of a tall human figure, feminine, drew him to a halt, his shoe clad feet splashing beneath upon the hard pavement of the sidewalk. Again odd feelings of familiarity rose in him, as he glanced at the distant woman, like he had experienced with the young man carrying the unconscious girl earlier.

The feelings perturbed him, and they would not go away no matter how much he tried to dismiss. Defeated, the ronin figured he ought to get a little closer for a better look at her. Besides, it was not like it could possibly hurt him, right?

She had long dark hair all the way past her waist, black probably with an emerald luster; in fact, thanks to the rain, her drenched hair stood out with a brilliant green color. The clothes she wore, a red _hakama_ and white _gi_, were soaked through to the bone, but luckily her _gi_ was made of a rather sturdy material and did not go transparent completely. If it had gone transparent, he would have fainted instantly with a monstrous nosebleed. Still, Keitaro could make out the outline of her trim, attractive figure easily, much to his blushing embarrassment.

However, those extraneous thoughts were quickly dashed from his conscience when he laid eyes upon her pale beautiful face, as he felt his heart wrench at the sight. There was no mistake about it, the blackness of incomprehensible sorrow radiating from her dark olive green eyes, and it consumed everything. Yes, now he noticed the unnatural paleness about her, to the point where he could see the blue throbbing veins upon her throat and hands.

The golden bells attached to the red cord wound around the wooden cane in her left hand gave a haunting twinkle when her hand shifted ever so slightly, and then suddenly, Keitaro remembered her. His dark brown eyes widened in recognition as his legs carried him forward on impulse, with slow measured steps. Yes, she was the strange Kyoto woman from the train this morning!

What was she doing here out in the rain? How long had she been just standing there? Oh dear, he really hoped she had not caught pneumonia or something worse, that pale complexion and those blue veins could not mean well. Hell, she scarcely looked to be even breathing anymore, just standing there, looking up at the sky with that --- _hollow_ look.

_SCREECH_!

Keitaro whirled about upon the sudden source of the screech of tires, his intense eyes locking onto the truck barreling down the street at lethal breakneck speed. The engine gave a terrible roar, and the headlight flared brightly, blinding to the eye, as it picked up even more speed, spitting out water from the slick road underneath its tires. He did not know if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn that he saw it: an amorphous black aura tinged with crimson radiating outwards from the truck, murderous and hungering.

There was no doubt in his mind what was about to happen.

He pivoted about on his heel, the pavement slick underneath his feet, and bolted from the spot down the sidewalks towards the woman. The super heated rush of adrenaline lit his veins on fire, urging him to move faster, pumping his limbs, the rain splattering in thick shocking sheets against his body. Time slowed to a crawl with each forced, ragged breath he took, a fierce determination upon his pale face.

How much time did he have? How fast was the truck moving? How much further did he have to go? These were the questions that shot through his frenzied mind at a kilometer per second, each heartbeat bringing him closer to the inevitable, and the most important questions:

Would he make it in time? _Could_ he make it in time? Was this something he could do on his own? Was he really strong enough to do this? He did not know, did not have a clue, but he could not stop now! He was already here, running as hard as he could. He had to make it, somehow...

Desperately, Keitaro screamed through his burning legs as he rounded the bend and hit the asphalt, the corrosive acid building in his tense muscles, in the faint hope alerting the still unsuspecting woman. The sky flashed white and roared with thunder, drowning his voice and the insidious din of the runaway truck in its vastness. He honestly did not have a prayer in the world of succeeding.

From the corner of his eye, the ronin could see the blinding glare of the truck, a black silhouette of death with huge glaring eyes of white, baring down on him and the woman. He had five, or worse --- maybe three seconds left to go. At a hundred kilometers per hour, the front hood of the two-and-a-half ton truck would disintegrate on impact when it struck the woman. Enveloping the body in a deadly embrace of cold steel and shrapnel, it would effectively crush the blood and life out of the victim in a terrifying instant. The odds were...

To Hell with the odds! I know I can't do it. I KNOW I CAN'T DO IT! Just like how I failed the Tokyo U entrance exam... But, saving a person's life and getting into Tokyo U --- aren't they two different things, dammit! I'm just too damned STUPID to stop right now. Idiot. Moron. Fool. _Bakayarou_...

I'm going to save her! thought Keitaro with fiery determination, his eyes fixed firmly upon one thing and one thing only: the strange woman from Kyoto.

There was no time left; the moment of crisis, and he did the only thing he could do, he leapt from his feet, diving head first, his arms reaching out with a cry...

"LOOK OUT!"

_SCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEECH_!

White.

* * *

_Death_.

_Come to me, sweet Death_.

She had been so certain that this time --- this time for sure she would finally be in the sweet release of death, an eternal embrace that no mortal would ever break or care to break. Pain, suffering, agony, misery, sorrow; the dead could no longer feel because death had set them free. Oh, she had heard it coming from a mile away, a presence tainted by something unnatural, but it was a mere pawn, of course, and like any pawn, it was simply racing to its destination.

It would have been easy, child's play to dispense with the nuisance, but this time --- this time, she had no plans to cheat death yet again. Everything was lost; all gone; all wasted away. What was the use for her to continue living? Who should she live for? The clan? The _Shinmei Ryu_? The _Kensai_ Association? The _Magi_? Bah! Why should she care about them anymore when there was nothing worth protecting? Did they not understand she had lost everything _and _the only thing left that had mattered?

No; of course, they would not understand. After all, what had they sacrificed? Nothing. Yes, she would die here and now, and release herself from this living hell, caught in the jaws of duty and damnation. There was nothing left to be ashamed of; she had done everything they had asked and more. Besides, by her reckoning, the impact would be instantaneously lethal, her chances of survival zero.

Yes; she had no intention of cheating death.

If that is so, why is it that I still breathe? wondered Tsuruko with resigned self-reproach. What by the Heavens could have _possibly _made me live? Come to think of it, what happened to the rain? The storm? The thunder? The-!

It was then that the dark-haired woman registered the sensations: the strange yet familiar warmth of a body beneath her, and the vitality of his arms, holding her intimately close, shielding her with his own body. The tender beat of his heart upon her fingertips, she could feel the unspoken promise he had made to her that he would save her no matter what the cost. He knew her and somehow she had the same feeling as well, and though he did not know her very well, she had been worth something to him.

Something worth protecting.

"H-Hey... _Kyoto no Onna_-san, are you okay?" her savior rasped amiably as he stirred weakly with a groan. She desperately wanted to respond, a flood of questions just waiting to burst from the tip of her tongue, but before she could, the young man held her closer with one arm and shifted himself up into a sitting position.

Tsuruko was speechless. There she was in the arms of a younger man, her head laying against his firm and quite muscular chest, close enough for her to hear the steady, easy beat of his heart. Needless to say, it had been a _long_, long time since she had been this close to someone (four years, in fact) with such intensity, and a hot girlish blush crept easily onto her face. For once, she was willing to break with propriety completely of her own volition and not even for the sake of courtesy either.

Besides, why not? She did not exactly have much else left to lose now, did she?

"W-Who --- _who _are you?" she blurted out impulsively with a gasp as she drew back against his grip. Perhaps anticipating her intention, the young man released just enough slack so she could look him in the eye.

Dark brown hair, spectacles, those sincere chocolate brown eyes that brimmed with warmth and kindness, and that sheepish smile on his face, a little self-conscious of his own boldness. It was _him_; she recognized him undoubtedly, the same young man from this morning, the other half of the two siblings. Were they like _yin _and _yang_, and if so, who was _yin_, cool and receptive, and who was _yang_, hot and aggressive?

He winced. "Urashima, Urashima Keitaro. Looks like to me, we made it out all right somehow, although my back must be pretty bruised and busted up."

Tsuruko worked the sound of Urashima's name in her mouth, feeling how it sounded, how it tasted, and committing it to memory, permanently. U-ra-shi-ma. Kei-ta-ro. It was a good name; a good name for a --- good man.

Wait a second here, where did _that_ come from?

"Ummm, _anou_, uhhh --- is there something on my face?" Keitaro asked sheepishly. He noticed that the Kyoto Woman was staring at him rather helplessly as the crimson flush on her face only deepened further. Why was she blushing? She was probably embarrassed about something, but what? Was it because he was...

The dark-haired woman sweated. "_Ao_-A-Aoyama Tsu-_Tsuru_-Tsuruko; um, how _is_ your back, Urashima-kun?"

Huh, Urashima-kun? Well, I suppose my guess was right that she was older than me, after all. "Ah-hehehe, don't worry about it, Aoyama-san. Though I don't look like it, I'm made of pretty tough stuff. So, uh, how are you?"

"I --- I, _etou_..." she mumbled awkwardly, pinned by his equally nervous gaze. Does something ail me? I am stuttering like a new disciple on her first mission! I am a grown woman, a master of the _Shinmei Ryu_, and a distinguished honorable _no_-_bushi_ of the _Kensai_. So why am I...

"Um, do you think you can stand, _Ao_-yama-san? Of course, I'll help you stand, but --- well, if you really want to --- I guess, we could...you know." Keitaro's once modest blush brightened visibly.

Now to be frank, he had no qualms whatsoever with being as close he was to Tsuruko. Without the wide-brimmed bamboo hat she had worn earlier today, it became readily apparent to him that Tsuruko Aoyama, the strange woman from Kyoto, was _very_ easy on the eyes. He was amazed that every blood vessel in his body had not exploded yet, thanks to this his _unique_ condition, an allergy related to close physical contact with _intent _from females. Of course, his "allergy" tended to be rather indiscriminate and even just being in the presence of girls had been enough back in the day to _aggravate_ it.

It was only because of Kanako's unrelenting persistence that the ronin finally built something of a tolerance to it. This was all much to the chagrin of the many bewildered doctors and specialists who had been working with him in therapy. He had to wonder if they were really that sincere about helping him.

The dark-haired woman gave him an awkward smile, which he interpreted as a "Yes" to his previous question, and he gently separated himself from her. As Keitaro stood up, brushing himself off, he realized Tsuruko would be the second woman today (the glamorous, ethereal Yuuko Ichihara being the other) who had come in contact with him today. It was a stunning realization with equally stunning implications. What was happening to him? Were things starting to change for the better today?

Tsuruko did her best to ignore the soft trembling that gripped her limbs the moment Keitaro separated himself from her side. She reasoned that both of their clothes were soaked and she was a little cold. However, it was impossible to deny the subtle stirring of her heart, as soon as she clasped the young man's outstretched hand. An unfamiliar yet familiar warmth bloomed in the pit of her stomach, this pleasant contradiction; she had felt it before --- _once_.

"Thank --- Thank you very much, Urashima-kun. I..." she drifted off unable to meet his gaze now that they stood face to face. Of course, the very act of trying to avert her gaze was a touch difficult as she was a little taller than him. Pardon my transgression, O Great Ancestors, but for once I wish I was not so tall and proud. It is very awkward, that it is, to avoid someone's gaze when they are shorter than you.

Keitaro blinked blankly at Tsuruko, two distinct thoughts impressing themselves. Wow, Aoyama-san is tall for a girl --- umm, I mean --- woman, uhh, _lady_, yeah... It's a good thing her _white_ _gi_ is pretty thick, or otherwise, well --- nahhhh, I can't really tell. I'd say she's just about well-endowed as --- or are they even bigger? Nope, I can't really tell even if she's completely soaked. Still, I'd think she'd be in about the same level as Ichihara-san, although with a completely different class...

Hold up.

Why am I checking her out?

Is he --- what is that new "_hip_" jargon that young people like to use these days? --- _checking me out_? wondered Tsuruko with a touch of embarrassment --- and oddly enough, gratification. A ghost of a smile joined her blushing cheeks, as she pulled up the sleeve of her _gi_ to veil her mouth, a product of proper etiquette from her many years of training.

The woman was giggling, a faint coquettish tone that made him gulp. Keitaro had the worst feeling that she was on to him, but if that was the case, why did she not beat the snot out of him yet? Geez, maybe I'm starting to change for the worse instead. Shirai and Haitani are really bad for me, I swear, though they keep saying they got nothing but the best interests in mind to "boost" my "manliness factor."

Yeah, right...

Keitaro laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Um, look, I..."

"I meant, what I said, Urashima-kun. Thank you for saving me," Tsuruko told him firmly, clasping her hands before her waist, and bowing formally. Her earlier awkwardness and astonishment had at last given way to the cool calm of balance and harmony, the stillness of a warrior's heart --- and the warrior's _sorrow_.

"Ah-hahahah! Well, I-!"

"Why?" Why did you save me?

Keitaro gulped hesitantly, the weight of the woman's dark olive green eyes pinning him to the spot, searching the very depths of his soul through his eyes. If he lied, she would know. _Those_ were not ordinary eyes in the slightest, and they ignited a cold flame in his heart, making every inch of his body tense. There were only two other people to his knowledge who had those kind of eyes: Haruka-obasan, his aunt, and Hina-obaachan, his grandmother.

"Well..." Here it comes... "...I suppose, you wanted to kill yourself, didn't you?"

Suicide.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note

Wow, it's chapter 39! So close, the 75-percent mark. Something of an early update here. We're about to hit the last set of rails, the last of this massive AU exposition because we're going to be screaming through Negima! in earnest. Of course, I imagine y'all wondering why the heck we had to do so much stuff --- the answer to which I cannot say, but you will eventually discover for yourselves. And boy, is the "Love Hina Harem Effect" in full force or what? This can't mean a good thing can it?

Still, how did they manage to survive exactly? Where are they? What the heck did Tsuruko mean about those four years? What's her story this time around? What happened to her in the past? What did she do exactly? How could Motoko's rejection hurt her this bad?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, well, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage as always. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you again around mid-next week): GOOOAAAAAALLLLL!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 40:

Similarities

"How old do you think I am, Keitaro-kun?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air 

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 40:

Similarities

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Well --- I suppose, you wanted to kill yourself, didn't you?"

Suicide.

Tsuruko flinched as if she had been physically struck. Perhaps, she had underestimated both Urashima-kun's frankness and the power of those damning words. Urashima-kun? Ho, maybe she should be addressing him as Keitaro-han instead. He has certainly earned the right.

"Yes," she smiled wistfully.

The dark brown-haired young man said nothing at first, seething internally at the older woman's eerie admission. He could not believe that she had seriously wanted to kill herself. Why should she want to? And what about that _weird_ truck? Should he ask her why she did it? Or would that be --- no --- he had to ask. He had come this far already, and turning back now was...

"Any reason?"

"I'm --- I am afraid it is not something you would be able to understand, _de gozaru_," she evaded, hiding the cringe of utter disgust at her own cowardice. Again, she was hiding behind propriety and the formal humbleness of the samurai. It was pathetic, but she just...

"You're really just not ready to talk about it, right? The truth?" Keitaro smiled warmly, even as the dark-haired woman stared openly at him in shock. To be honest, he felt like he was walking on egg shells, very _sharp _egg shells, but he managed to hold his brave front somehow. "Hey, it's no big deal. Even Kana-chan says I look like a dope on the stupid side of nerdy, but it doesn't mean I'm seriously stupid. ...at least, I think I'm not one..."

"N-No! I did not --- I didn't mean-!"

"_Oioi_, you don't have to prove anything to me, Aoyama-san. Really... The only reason I saved you was because..."

Tsuruko held her breath, hanging onto every last word, her complexion ashen and pale. She hated to admit it, the cold sickly fear worming its way into her guts, but what the young man --- no --- this _man_ said to her next could break her completely. There was already so little left of her; in fact, she was amazed she was still here, and all thanks to him. Back then, she had wanted to die, but now...

"Eh-hehe! I know it might sound crazy," the bespectacled young man laughed. His face brightened into a full blown grin as he scratched the back of his head out of a nervous habit, and boy was he nervous! "But really, truthfully, the only reason I saved you was because --- well, somewhere deep down --- I think I believed I had the _power to_. ...I was really doubting myself the entire time I was running to you. I was worried that I wouldn't make it in time, that I couldn't do it, but I was just too stupid and stubborn to quit --- and somehow it worked out. We've only known each other a short while, not very well at all really, and it probably wasn't any of my business, but --- I _cared_ and that's enough for me, Aoyama Tsuruko-san."

* * *

_Hehe_! _I know it sounds completely nuts_; _just crazy_, _completely crazy_! _But seriously, from the bottom of my heart, the only reason I saved you was_, well, _because I think --- I believed I could_;_ deep down somewhere in my guts, I think_. _Shoot_,_ I was scarred out of my mind that this was beyond me_, _out my league_, _but somehow it worked out just fine_. _It_'_s like I couldn_'_t let go, just too dumb and hard_-_headed to really let go when I should_'_ve_... _We don_'_t know each other really_, _and I honestly don't know what to think of you_, _what'cha are_, _who you really are_, _but without you_, _I wouldn_'_t be who I am_; _what I am now right now_. _So that_'_s why I care_ --- _and that_'_s enough for me_, _Aoyama Tsuruko_-_chan_.

* * *

Just like _him_.

Just like _that man_.

Just like _Kaien_-_dono_.

_Kaien_-_han_.

_Kaien-baka_.

_Kaien-yan_.

_Kaien_.

"Whoa, geez! Don't scare me like that," a voice admonished her, filled with concern.

She was being held by someone --- held by _him_, Keitaro Urashima, as she lay listlessly in his arms. The dark-haired woman felt so tired. He was the only thing standing between her and the sweet pavement that waited to greet her body. Why had he not let her fall? Why did he try so hard?

"Why?" Tsuruko asked him in a dull whisper.

"You're in a lot of pain, aren't you?"

"Hnn?"

"I see the same thing in Kana-chan too, you know."

"'_Kana-chan_'?"

"Urashima Kanako, my _imouto_."

"Is she-?"

"Yup, the same girl who was with me this morning on the train when you showed up."

"Hnnn."

"Do you have any sons or daughters, children?" Keitaro asked her tentatively. Maybe this'll get her to open up some to me. Don't know if I'm doing the right thing, but I got to try something. I --- I want to know what's bothering her so much. If I can help her, then maybe I'll finally be able to help Kanako-chan too.

Tsuruko smiled wistfully. Children? Why she had never even thought about it to be honest. Why should she? She had no reason to think about it, after all the horrors she had seen and committed. "How old do you think I am, Keitaro-kun?"

What the? Why is she addressing me by a first name all of a sudden? "Uh, well...this is a pretty _touchy _subject for gir...er, ladies, Ao-Aoyama-san."

"I don't mind it all, _fufufu_. So how old?"

"If you say so, I'd --- I'd guess twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine...maybe your thirties?"

"I'm twenty-two years old, and a husband was someone I had --- once --- four years ago."

Wow, she's right around Haruka-obasan's age too. ...wait, she had a husband _once_? "You were married when you were only eighteen?"

"It's not so unusual where I --- come from... An arranged marriage."

"Ah...he's --- he's not around anymore is he?"

The dark-haired woman's hard silence was enough confirmation that "Mister-Whoever" was six feet under. Keitaro seethed, kicking himself mentally in the head for asking such a stupid question. He was supposed to be helping her here, not making her more depressed. Still, she could not be completely alone, could she? There had to be someone she was close to, a relationship, something to keep her going.

"Um, how about siblings, Aoyama-san? Your family?"

"One."

"A brother? A sister?" Ouch, it sounds like she might not be on good terms with her family either, if it's only a sibling she cares about.

"A younger sister."

Keitaro beamed with enthusiasm at the revelation. "Really? What's her name, Aoyama-san?"

"_Aoyama _--- _Motoko_," Tsuruko replied emotionlessly, but even so he could sense the pained catch in her voice. Perhaps, there was some connection between her unfathomable sorrow and her little sister, and maybe, even her "late" husband, he presumed, had a part in it too.

"Motoko, huh? It's a good name."

"Hnnn..."

It was a soft nudge against his chest that told Keitaro that Tsuruko was done talking, and with great reluctance, he released her. The fact she could now stand on her own two feet, her strength returned, eased him somewhat, but it did little to affect the concerned frown on his face. He urgently wanted to find out more about her, the things that made Tsuruko Aoyama who she was, so he could help her --- before it was too late. If she continued on this path as she was now, then there was only one conclusion...

No! I won't let _that_ happen! I won't let it happen to Kana-chan, and I won't let it happen to Aoyama-san either, thought Keitaro determinedly, shaking his head. "You know, we're not so different from each other, Aoyama-san."

Tsuruko said nothing, bowing her head low so that her bangs veiled her gaze effectively, much to his chagrin. Whether he liked it or not, this would have to be enough for now. It just, honestly, could not helped.

He sighed and decided to change the subject. "Say, where are-!"

Suddenly, the ronin was aware of everything, the unnatural stillness of his surroundings, cold and ominous. A thick white fog permeated through the trees and greenery like a veil of death, limiting visibility down to a few meters. The nearby light post, next to a bench on the paved path they both occupied, flickered alive with an orange glow, joining a line of other distant fireballs in the haunting distance. It appeared they were in a park and not at the gates of the afterlife.

Just to be sure...

"Ow!" Keitaro mumbled after having socked himself in the face. As it turns, he was still perfectly alive, having survived the earlier incident with the truck of death somehow. The very idea of his mortality had completely escaped him in the rush of things!

"So we're still alive, I see," Tsuruko remarked coolly in a matter-of-fact tone. If her sense of humor was not long gone, she might have laughed at Keitaro's antics, but presently, she had no appetite for such things. Glancing about her, she noted the change in scenery as well, before setting her gaze upon the bespectacled young man. "And in a completely different location as well."

Keitaro fidgeted nervously. "Eh-hehe! Sure is amazing, isn't it?" Not really; I think it's creepy as heck too. I wonder what happened?

"Yes, though I wonder how we managed to get-"

The shattering roar struck her from behind; inhuman, the screams of a thousand cacophonic voices, male and female, all wailing together at once. Tsuruko knew what the source of the scream was by heart, a _Hollow_, but it was already too late. The beast had taken her by surprise, when she was weakest, her subconscious defenses did not have a chance to mobilize. Now, she was paralyzed, completely helpless, and she could sense the malicious spirit was right on top of her.

Would this be end of her at last?

Suddenly, the dark-haired woman felt a sharp tug around her waist, the weightless sensation of being pulled against another body, much to her wide-eyed astonishment. The dispersion of air ruffling her hair as an immense _reiatsu_ erupted from the body beside her, blazing bright with a staggering power that made her bones tingle. It was incredible and utterly unbelievable! She could hardly even hear the Hollow's pained shriek over the thunderous din of released spirit force.

Where was it coming from? Who could it be? No --- it _couldn't _be now, could it?

"_Oi_! _Kusoyarou_, didn't anybody ever teach you any manners?" Keitaro bellowed grimly, a deadly certainty gleaming in his dark brown eyes.

Tsuruko trembled with awe as her dark olive green eyes followed the length of the young man's right arm, a quarter of it buried into the grotesque flesh of the hulking beast hunched over them. The jaws of the Hollow's hideous skull mask lay slack, as it glared down at them in utter disbelief at the fist embedded in its stomach. Apparently, even the restless souls of the wicked and those who could not pass on could still share the same sentiments as the living.

"Nothing personal, but it's high time you tried to make peace with yourself!"

The blazing spirit force exploded with tumultuous force, whipping the air into a frenzy as the Hollow gave a fatal wounded cry, before it disintegrated instantly into a scintillating cloud of purified energy. With his task completely, Keitaro sighed and lowered his arm, allowing his _reiatsu_ to ebb and return to its normal flow. There was no doubt in his mind about what had just happened and his own actions. Oh yes, he was in a ton of trouble now.

"_Ne_, Aoyama-san, are you-"

"Get down!" Tsuruko screamed as she shoved herself forcefully against him, causing them both to the deck.

She landed right on top of him, which was certainly a soft landing for her, though the screaming protests of Keitaro's back made it clear that it was not so nice for him. However, he hardly had a chance to voice his own opinion before a crackling column of crimson light shot by above them. The air sizzled with searing heat, and if they had still been standing, they would have vaporized for sure, leaving only smoking lumps of whatever the hell was left of them.

Quickly, Tsuruko mustered her resolve, her piercing gaze locking onto the black silhouette of the distant Hollow through the temporary window of opportunity. The wraith's last attack had opened up a clear line of sight for her through the fog, an easy shot:

"_Hadou_ _Sanjuusan_ --- _Soukatsui_!"

The dark-haired woman struck her open hand out to complete the ritual cast for "blast spell," her own _reiatsu_ flaring as a massive surge of blue flame erupted from the outstretched hand. Caught by surprise itself, she watched with grim satisfaction as the Hollow was struck by her spell and erupted promptly into a screaming blue inferno. For several moments, it thrashed about wildly trying to put out the purifying flames before its strength gave out, giving into the inevitable.

Keitaro stared, a sickly feeling bubbling up his constricted, tense throat. The cogs of rationale in his mind, worried and alarmed, began to turn and twist, trying to put together the pieces of the growing crisis. Thanks to that little demonstration, Tsuruko had just made things a whole lot more _complicated_. He did not whether to dread or to feel --- _betrayed_ somehow, but the latter emotion was utter nonsense. Why should he feel betrayed when he of his own volition trusted the woman and gave his sincere feelings to her?

He would have done the same a thousand times over for anyone else. Growing up with Kanako and learning to take care of her had nurtured a great capacity for compassion and humanity in him. Even sometimes, it scared _him_ to think of what he would be willing to do for someone else, and yet he could hardly lift a finger for himself.

Still, standing face to face once again, Keitaro was torn between concern for his family and the dark-haired woman he had taken into his care unquestionably:

"So --- I guess we both have our fair share of secrets, huh, Aoyama-san?"

"So it appears, that it does," she replied to him with a sad smile, slipping back into that humble "Kyoto" formality.

How much does she know? Is she with those people who're after us? "I don't know whether to get to the point or try to pry the answers out of you..."

"_Fufufu_, I would not recommend it, Urashima-han."

Hmmm, Urashima-_han_? Is that Kansai-_ben_? Why did she switch to that? "You were _there_, weren't you? Way back at the train station this morning."

"Maybe or maybe I was not?"

"Tsk, you're not making this any easier-"

"We are in Mahora City, if you must know. Mahora Central Park, to be exact."

Huh? Mahora City? But --- but that's impossible! thought Keitaro with a frown. How could we have come this far and all the way from Kabuki­-_cho_ in Shinjuku, Tokyo? That's at least a two hours ride away by Metro or more.

"There is too much interference by the _reiatsu_ fog the Hollows are emitting for me to tell anything else beyond that, but I imagine there are a considerable of them massed here presently."

Oh great, I should've guessed those weren't the only the two Hollows around here. Wait! If she can sense them... Aoyama! Aoyama! I get the feeling I should know _that _name, but even if I don't --- I guess I'll be finding out in a little while...

"Your _reiatsu_ is a **very **impressive, Urashima-han. I am amazed you are able to mask it so well. Tell me how is your _ki_ then?"

She smiled amiably making him sweat, even though he could see the hot vapors of his own breath crystallizing in the air. This woman was really something and the words "beautiful," "elegant," and "dangerous" were right at the top of the list. He had to wonder now what that cane she carried around was really for, as it surely had to be a deception.

"Hmmm, more privy information, _de gozaru_? Now, that reminds me. _Mae_ --- _Ryujinki_!"

Keitaro stared in awe as the air literally shook with _rei_...no --- this was different! --- a strange energy, sending his clothes and hairs bristling in the wind. Though he was nowhere near as good as Kanako when it came to gauging _chakra_ (he supposed Tsuruko was referring to that when she said _ki_) or _reiatsu_, but he was no fool either. Tsuruko Aoyama was _strong_, incredibly strong, and with a thunder clap, a familiar cane materialized in her outstretched hand just like magic. He had no idea what sort of technique she had used, but she had used a foreign energy that he had no clue about to summon an object with frightening ease.

"That wasn't _reiatsu_, by the way, Urashima-kun. _That_ was magic," Tsuruko told him plainly with a smile. He could only stare back in shock, unable to believe that she may have read his thoughts somehow. "Can you perform sorcery as well?"

In-Incredible... She can use _magic _too? thought the ronin with a grimace, as he watched the dark-haired woman adeptly sheathe the cane into a belt loop on the waist of her red _hakama_ (like it was a sword). In the middle of all this commotion, he just realized that they had both dried themselves off quite thoroughly by releasing their respective _reiatsu_, another tell-tale sign of strength. However, she had won up him completely with her demonstration of magic. I...I really don't want to fight her

Tsuruko, apparently, shared similar sentiments, at least he suspected in regards to her superiority in a fight. "Well, I must be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you more personally, that it was, Urashima-han."

"Huh?" Keitaro blinked. She was not going to fight him? "You're --- _leaving_?"

"Yes, there is nothing else for me here."

Is she serious? This has to be some kind of joke! "B-But aren't you-"

"Here to what? Kill you? Capture you? _Fufufu_, do not be so presumptuous, Urashima-han. It was all coincidence. At the time, I just so happened to be in the neighborhood, so to speak. And please, be more careful of what you speak; you are revealing more of yourself to me than I am to you with your impulsive words, _de gozaru_."

The ronin frowned. He should be grateful that she did not want to fight him, but... "Ugh, but what about the Hollows?"

"They are presently none of my concern."

"Say _WHAT_?"

"Do not be so alarmed, Urashima-han."

"But-!"

"_Think _about it carefully, Urashima Keitaro," Tsuruko bellowed suddenly in a stern voice that startled him, commanding his obedience in an instant. "Would you want _me_, in _my_ condition, to fight these wraiths and see that they are all given proper soul burials?"

Keitaro flinched at his lack of thoughtfulness. It was selfish and shameful of him to insist that Tsuruko should fight and help clear out this area of the Hollow threat as well, considering what she had been through. He did not know the exact details, but he had a feeling that it was not pretty in the slightest. "A-Aoyama-san, I'm sorry. I should've-"

"Do not feel pity for yourself. I know what you are planning to do, a noble effort, though it is most surely in vain."

"Huh?"

"You're going to fight them all alone, aren't you?"

What the? Am I that obvious? Oh, whatever! "But I have to try! What if there's someone else out there caught in this fog right now?"

"That is a possibility and yet there is also the possibility that there may be no innocents caught in this battlefield."

"Aoyama-san, I can't just stand by and watch on a bunch of '_what_-_ifs_'! I have to see this through, even if I have to do it alone."

In the distance, the haunting wails of Hollows sprang up in a frenzied chorus, joined by many more voices. Without thinking, Tsuruko reached out with her _reiatsu_ subconsciously and discovered they were massing together in one particular area. Their numbers were multiplying exponentially by the minute! Surely, Keitaro was rushing to his certain death, as she silently feared, but maybe, just maybe with his incredible _reiatsu_...

The dark-haired woman turned away with a heavy-hearted sigh, knowing that there was no way to convince him otherwise. "You're an admirable _man_, Urashima Keitaro."

Hey, she dropped all the formal stuff again. '_An admirable man_'? What does she mean by that? wondered Keitaro curiously, as he had no idea of the terrible battle he would be soon rushing into fight. "Aoyama-san?"

"Please, don't die until the next time we meet again, Keitaro-_yan_. You might be the only thing left worth living for..."

"Huh-H-Hey! Wait, Aoyama-!"

For an instant, he saw Tsuruko's form blur and just like that she was gone from the spot, leaving him staring slack-jawed in shock. What the heck was that? _Shyunpo_ or some other kind of "instantaneous body" technique? My God, if she could do that, summon that cane (probably a _katana_ in disguise) with magic, and blast that huge flame --- shoot, she could have taken me down easily for sure. I got a ton of _chakra_ but my control is terrible, the same goes for my _reiatsu_, and on top of that, the only techniques I can use are the ones where you have to burn a huge amount of _chakra_ or _reiatsu_ in the first place.

Without Kanako to cover for him, he would have been completely helpless against Tsuruko Aoyama in a matter of minutes, and it did not help that she could use magic too.

The cries of the Hollows grew louder and Keitaro gulped. It was a very good thing indeed that it had not come down to a fight. Besides, he had a job to do now, and he hoped Kanako would not mind if he was a few minutes late. What time of day was it anyway? He could check his cell phone...

Oh well, time to go bust in some heads.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note

Hey-HEY! It's the big number 40! Give yourselves all a big round applause because we've finally made it forty chapters/episodes in. Can you believe it? I didn't think we'd even get this far, considering I was expecting the producers to shut us down, but hey, we're still here, and I'm happy to say that as of this moment we have exactly 11 episodes left of the first arc/volume 1.

So what does that mean for all of us? Well, I can't say myself, but on the other hand, I'm starting to wonder if there is no such thing as a female completely immune to the wiles of the "Harem Effect." Why are some characters younger? Well, duh, it's an AU (although just maybe there's a higher reason for it, just maybe). Tsuruko got married when she was 18? Sheesh, what exactly went on with this Kaien fellow and her? And WHOA, Keitaro is being COOL? He can kick some butt? Tsuruko can kick butt and use magic? What did she mean exactly by he might be the only worth living for? Are we going to have a battle royale? When am I going to start giving some more answers out, dammit?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you again around mid-next week): Let's get it on!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 41:

The Park

"The destruction of my foes, blast them to dust with fury! _Hadou Sanjuukyuu _--- _BAKAHATSU_!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 41:

The Park

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"What am I doing here?" Setsuna wondered aloud with a sigh, leaning back on the bench, as her sullen eyes sought out the heavens.

The evening sky was beginning to set in, the sun racing ever faster towards the east. Black clouds from the approaching storm front followed in its wake, making blatantly obvious that it was going to storm tonight, with plenty of rain, thunder, and lightning to go around. Under normal circumstances, classes would be over within the next thirty minutes, ending at exactly 4:00 PM (or 16:00).

What could Tatsumiya have been thinking to send to her place like this? Here she was sitting on a bench by a lamppost in one of the elegant plazas in Mahora Central Park. Decorative water fountains littered the place, ringed by trees that provided a healthy dose of seclusion, no doubt to the "private" joys of couples who frequented the area. Multiple paths lined the periphery allowing easy access, not to mention scenic routes for person's more inclined for a little solitude, a brief getaway from the hustle and bustle of modern living.

Today was especially rare as Setsuna largely had the park to herself. Except for the one jogger and another passerby, she had yet to see any other persons worth of note. It should have brought her a sense of relief that she could have a little peace and quiet to meditate properly on the day's events. However, there was only turmoil in her heart, a violent spinning hurricane that destroyed relentlessly, wiping away the slate.

Officially, she was a retainer of the Konoe Clan. All her fees, tuition, benefits, and vice-versa were taken care of by the clan as part of her contract. They even provided her with a healthy monthly stipend for her own personal use, but she never really had a reason to spend it and ended putting it always in her savings. She should have been happy with her work. What more could a _yojimbo_ ask for than to protect an important client?

Alas, there was more; a _yojimbo_ could ask for, much more. The people who had raised her was not the Konoe Clan, who held great influence in the Magic Association, but the _Kensai_ Association, to be more _specific_, the Aoyama Clan. They were an old, powerful family and were among the few great "movers" of the _Kensai_. Through their teachings of the _Shinmei Ryu_, some of the best agents the _Kensai _Association had ever seen had been produced. The fact was, it was an honor and a privilege to have been adopted by such a family.

However, the Aoyama Clan was also the most politically conservative of all the families in the association. They hated demons, the emissaries of sin, corruption, and evil: the forces of the otherworld with a zeal that few matched. _Half_-_breed_ demons, _hanyou_: the abominations created between humans and such beasts had no place in the pure world they sought to create in this tireless struggle between Good and Evil. Good shall triumph and all those who had been tainted would taste the righteous fires of Heaven.

_Aku Soku Zan_: Slay Evil Immediately; this attitude had been encouraged even more in recent years with the successful "cleansing" of Kyoto. This had forced moderates and the more liberal branches of the family to --- _reconsider_ their positions, as the voices of the conservatives grew ever louder and more insistent. Their triumph could all be traced to one person and one person only...

..._Motoko Aoyama_.

That incredible killing intent earlier... She's here for _me_; I'm certain of it, thought the raven-haired girl gravely. She's grown much more powerful than I remember, but then again, it seems like a lifetime since we last met.

Yes, their last meeting together had been --- _unpleasant_. The ties that bind them had been burned irrevocably that fateful day, but as much as Motoko wanted to, there was no way she could draw blood and steel in the streets. There would be harsh repercussions, even for a person of her esteem. Setsuna, _hanyou_ or otherwise with the blood of _kotengu_ from the dreaded _Uzoku_ clans flowing through her veins, was still a member of the _Kensai_ Association and a retainer of the Konoe Clan.

To strike her down openly in public would be political and social suicide, and to murder her in secret would be even worse. So what was Motoko up to? What was her goal by coming here? Certainly, she was not so frivolous to come to this school just to frighten her old --- _nemesis_, could she?

Setsuna smiled bitterly. My, how far we've fallen --- _Sempai_. The only saving graces, I suppose, is that Konoka-_ojou_sama's memories have faded much and I've kept myself well hidden, despite being in the same class as her. But... If Mo-! No... If Aoyama-sempai were to learn of your presence, _Ojou_-sama, what then?

Of course, she probably already knew. Aoyama-sempai was driven like that; she was absolutely relentless in the pursuit of her goals. With that said, what did she plan to do with Konoka-_ojou_sama?

What?

The raven-haired girl breathed deeply, collecting her troubled thoughts and packing them away for later mediation. The air was catching a slight chill, the storming sky growing darker. By her guess, today would appear to be an early sunset thanks to the black, moody storm front. It was an eerie symbolic reflection of her own mood, and yet, perhaps there was wisdom in Mana Tatsumiya's suggestion for her to come to the park, after all. She was not at peace, far from it in fact, but she had gained some footing upon the dilemma she was drowning up to her neck in.

"I suppose --- the only way to find out your true intentions..." Setsuna murmured as she rose to her feet, a grim light in her sharp eyes. "...is to confront you, isn't that right, _Sempai_?"

Wearily, she sighed, feeling the invisible weight of her world pressing down on her shoulders, duty and honor. It was suffocating to be honest, like a manacle around her throat, wrists, and legs that would tighten ever so slightly, squeezing every ounce of life out of her, little by little. Yes, this was the price she paid to live in this world, to be able to serve and protect the only important person left to her.

Everyone else...

Everyone else in her life had been _taken _away from her: some in death, some in martyrdom, some in dishonor, and some in incomprehensible hate.

Setsuna shook her head admonishingly. Why was she wasting her time thinking about the past now? Who cared if her old wounds had ruptured open? The world would go on and her suffering was beneath its notice, not even worth a small footnote. It was only as a _yojimbo_ could she find meaning in this world that cared not for her, a worthless demi-human abomination.

Yes, there was no need for anything else. She should return to her room in the girl's dormitory. It was hers and hers alone, a luxury that the Konoe Clan had so _kindly_ arranged for her use. Yes, she should return at once to that cold, isolated abode, so she could focus on her studies. It would not do to dishonor the noble house that had so graciously accepted her as a retainer. Yes, it would not do at all to...

Suddenly, her stomach gave off a rumbling groan, stopping her dead in her tracks. A hot red blush flared up on her cheeks instantly, as Setsuna shot darting glances around her to see if anyone had borne witness to such an --- undignified act. Her brows twitched irritably upon realizing that she had not eaten anything since breakfast, a light one at that too. With all the excitement today, she had forgotten to eat lunch while she brooded away into oblivion. Some _yojimbo_ she was; this was utterly incompetent behavior!

Now, she had an urge to have some _sukiyaki_ for...

* * *

_"Hm, enjoy your afternoon, Sakurazaki," Mana bid her cordially as she turned to leave for good. "Oh, and one more thing."_

_"What now?"_

_"You have my phone numbers, both of them, don't you?"_

_"Of course, they were written on your **business **card."_

_"Ah, yes. We're having sukiyaki tonight up at the shrine. If you wish to join us, just give me a call."_

* * *

Mana Tatsumiya: why did she have to remember that confounding raccoon girl at the _worst _of times? Setsuna grudgingly bit back a few choice words, thinking of the massive debt she owed to the _miko_-in-training Oh sure, she could have paid it off anytime she wanted, but it went against the principle of the matter that was the simple fact that Tatsumiya was obviously overcharging for her services. In fact...well, it could not hurt to have dinner with her, could it?

Why-!

Unconsciously, Setsuna threw herself aside, diving into a roll, her shoulder taking the brunt of her weight, as a whistle of rushing air greeted her ears. The pavement behind her exploded, showering her back with splinters and debris. Rolling into a crouch, she leapt forward instinctively, dodging the second blow that shattered the tile paved ground beneath her. The violent upheaval of air forced her further away, carrying her on the wind. She landed several meters from where she began, her feet hitting the ground running with a staccato clap, putting a healthy distance between herself and the source of danger.

The raven-haired girl whirled about, pivoting on one heel to a skidding stop, her expression serious with grave intent, analyzing the damage before her gaze. The bench she had sat upon moments ago was an unrecognizable pile splinters and kindling, the lamppost bent in half into a painful shape, while the dust subsided betwixt the two large craters in the pavement. Two massive fists appeared to sprout from the craters materializing into lean muscular arms with a body that was half-man and half-serpent, a blue-skinned behemoth bigger than a school bus. A macabre mask rested upon the creature's head, a bleached white skull bearing two sets of jaws and slashed with crimson, as two bright yellow eyes glowered balefully at her.

It was a Hollow.

Impossible! This can't be! thought Setsuna in growing alarm, her complexion paling. What's a Hollow doing here? Mahora City's supposed to be a safe haven from-!

The Hollow howled, throwing its head back as a black shockwave of shimmering _reiatsu_ erupted from its body. She barely managed to raise her own _reiatsu_ to counter the force in time, bracing her arms and feet defensively. The shockwave flowed around her, deflected by the field she had created using her spirit force, but even so, it still infected her with a sickly, filthy feeling throughout her body. She felt violated as she shivered uncontrollably, freezing and burning up altogether at once.

Indeed, this was a powerful Hollow, but no matter, she could still-

Setsuna paused, a heart wrenching twist worming its way into her gut as her right hand hovered over her left hip, reaching for a familiar presence that was not at her side presently. The raven-haired girl stood transfixed and utterly unable to believe that her most prized possession was not with her, as a thick fog descended into the plaza. Inhuman shrieks and laughter rose in chorus to join the giant man-serpent Hollow. Yes, more of those wraiths, hideous black shapes shifting in the concealing veil of the fog, all around her, surrounding the entire plaza, crawling out of the wood work like the plague, and they were coming for her.

Insufferable! she thought in utter outrage, her trembling hands bawling into fists as stared warily at the "Boss Hollow." It was just standing there, watching her, but she the distinct feeling that it was actually grinning beneath that contemptible skull mask. Why did it have to be _today _of all days that I had to leave you behind _Yuunagi_?

There was no way she could possibly defeat them all using just _kidou_. She was not a _miko_ or a even _bushi_ for that matter. Without her sword, she was helpless because she had nowhere near the _reiatsu_ capacity needed to banish such numerous and powerful foes, nor could she use --- the _talents_ of her filthy, cursed _blood_ without _Yuunagi_ by her side.

The cacophony of barking and whimpering emanating from behind drew her attention immediately to a pack of the wraiths approaching her. Setsuna whirled about face --- and it took all of the discipline from her extensive training to recoil away in revulsion. They possessed the bodies of dogs, thin, bony, and emaciated beyond recognition, and yet they lopped towards her with a hulking air, bearing the bleached white skull masks that all Hollows wore over their human faces. The staccato rhythm of their long claws clicking against the pavement expressed their anticipation.

The bodies of dogs and the faces of men, she had to wonder if this was some kind sick joke about the nature of men?

Drool ran freely from their open mouths, dripping onto the pavement and burning sizzling holes through the tiles. Setsuna could smell the sulfurous air reeking from their mouths, and it did take much further evidence for her to deduce quite accurately that they had acid for saliva. She had maybe a good twenty meters left, but why had they not charged her yet? With the concealing fog generated by the _reiatsu_ of the many Hollows in the area, she could only see within a radius of fifty meters presently.

Setsuna counted twelve dogs to this pack alone, each one a hulking brute that came all the way to her shoulder. However, they were just _ambling _towards her as if it were a pleasant Sunday afternoon stroll. The even had their vile _tongues _lolling out of their jaws.

The raven-haired girl cringed in apprehension. Something was off about this entire situation. She was surrounded, so why had not all the Hollows rushed her at once? Yes, she had read that even Hollows could exhibit considerable intelligence, particularly the ones who retained more of their former personalities. Still, what were they up to? The Boss Hollow had not moved an inch, even though she had her back to it.

Damn, looks I don't have any other choice but to spring this _trap_, thought Setsuna as she summoned her _reiatsu_ once more. A faint white glow enveloped her in an instant and the dog-like Hollows stopped their advance, quirking their heads aside in a most curious manner. Again, it was very queer behavior coming from such beasts, but she would not let it disturb her any further:

"Rage that burns within the heart, reveal yourself and consume my foes! _Hadou Yonjuu _--- _ENKOU_!"

With a roar, a great bright sphere of blue flame materialized above her in mid air as she struck her open hand skyward. The heat fanning out from the fireball was intense, yet the the wraiths did not move an inch. They just continued to stare, much to her silent anger. Vehemently, she brought her hand crashing down with a shout, unleashing a molten river of roaring fire down upon the pack. They hardly the time to dodge as they were swept away, burned to cinders in a near instant, and yet none of them screamed.

Setsuna breathed deeply, wiping the sweat from her perspiring brow with the back of her hand. Using the level forty demon art had taken a lot out of her _reiatsu_, though she still had plenty of _ki_ left. Of course, how was she supposed to use any _ki_ techniques when she did not have _Yuunagi_, her _zanpakutou_? It was impossible.

The eerie sound of harsh guttural laughter drew her attention back to the Boss Hollow, and sure enough, it had moved a single inch from the spot where it stood. The wraith had its head thrown back in a most pronounced manner as if it were laughing at the misfortune of its own kind. An interesting sight certainly, but she had little time to waste. The wall of blue flame behind her should buy her some time from any other assaults from that direction, and in the fog, she could see the shapes of other Hollows, undeterred by the deaths of first attackers, twitching with anticipation.

They were waiting for something, so it seemed. Could it be a command perhaps?

"They only wanted to _welcome _you, _embrace _you, make your passing _painless_," hissed an ambiguous voice in her ear, freezing the raven-haired girl on the spot. "You _called_ to us; you _belong_ with us. So _why _do you reject us, _girl_?"

A pale look of pure horror had etched itself upon Setsuna's disbelieving face. The Hollow --- the Hollow had spoken to her! Even now, those great, big glowing yellow eyes gazed at her with a look of unbearable concern. It was absurd, completely absurd. Hollows were vile, corrupted souls! Why would she want to have anything to do with them?

The Boss Hollow's eyes narrowed as it lowered itself down into a crouch. "No matter; you will join us one way or _another_."

A black crackling energy enveloped the spirit's body from head to --- well --- tail, blasting the area with a violent burst of air. Setsuna strained against the powerful, steeling her resolve, as she began to chant another incantation, a white ball of her own _reiatsu_ gathering in her right hand. She did not believe a word of what this abomination had shown her, and she was going to prove it by sending the Hollow straight to Hell!

The giant shape of the Boss Hollow shattered into countless glittering shards of obsidian from which a humanoid blue-white figure, no bigger than a man, shot forward with the speed of a bullet. Only reflexes hardened by years of training saved her in the nick of time as Setsuna forced the flow of _ki_ into her feet and leapt upwards narrowly dodging a grasping hand. Jagged claws of ebony tipped each finger of the muscled blue hand that had been meant for her throat, a chilling sight to behold, but now that she had the advantage, almost literally gliding above her opponent, she could not afford to hesitate:

"The destruction of my foes, blast them to dust with fury! _Hadou Sanjuukyuu _--- _BAKAHATSU_!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note

Chapter 41 is here, and by golly, did somebody turn up the drama? We got explosions, action, angst, and more looks into the workings of the "real" world! Question is, will Setsuna survive the night at this rate? Girl's got a lot of issues to settle, and where the heck did all these Hollows come from? Are we going to see some "Setsuna versus Motoko! Duel 1: Heaven or Hell! FIGHT!" in the future? And where's Keitaro?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the usual time): YOUTH! POWER! EX-PLO-SION!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 42:

A Little Help

"_DAINAMIKKU_! _EEENNN-TORII_!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 42:

A Little Help

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"The destruction of my foes, blast them to dust with fury! _Hadou Sanjuukyuu _--- _BAKAHATSU_!"

The white sphere _reiatsu_ clutched in the palm of her hand flared brilliantly as she struck her hand down at the Boss Hollow. The moment of that bright flash was like a hungry vacuum, consuming all sound till only a deadly silence remained. Then abruptly, the air between them exploded with a white-hot incinerating fire, the tumultuous power of the explosion flinging her clean from the epicenter of the blast radius.

Nimbly, Setsuna landed on her feet a safe distance away, shielding her face and eyes the best she could with her arms as the wind whipped her clothes and hair backwards, pushing back some of the encroaching fog by shear force. Questions arose in her frenetic thoughts at a kilometer per second, asking all the questions she could think of: Was it dead? Was that last _kidou_ enough? Could she still fire off one more '_spell_' with the remaining _reiatsu_ she had left?

Dark debris and dust clouded past her, forcing her to squint for several minutes until at last the devastation began to lift. The acrid smell of smoke and the intense feeling of heat clung thickly against her hot, clammy perspiring flesh. Her breaths were coming out in ragged gasps as if she had been fighting for hours at her limits, and yet, it had only been a matter of minutes since this skirmish had began.

_Yojimbo_ did not receive the same kind of training as _miko_, _bushi_, and the _no_-_bushi_. Her area of expertise lay --- _elsewhere_. The only sure-fire ways she could "bury" Hollows was by using _kidou_, which drained her _reiatsu_ far too quickly, or use her very own _Yuunagi_, a named _zanpakutou_ of considerable power. The power of her soul slayer should have enabled her to accomplish such a feat with greater ease, but alas, she did not know the true meaning of the techniques used by any of the other honored professions above her.

Somewhat darkly, the raven-haired girl noted that this one fact would inevitably lead to her undoing.

To the casual observer, there appeared to be no difference between the _Zan Gan Ken_ technique of a _yojimbo_, a _bushi_, and a _no_-_bushi_. This facade was an illusion, and by the time it was possible for the observer to realize their grave error, it would already be too late. Of course, _yojimbo_ were not supposed to know anything about _kidou_ either. It was a taboo frowned upon, almost forbidden, in fact. To Setsuna's best knowledge, she was the _only_ exception to the rule among her colleagues.

"Was that it? How pitiful; how disappointing. Not _even _a scratch," hissed a familiar voice in her ear, evidently unamused by the grating catch in its voice.

Before she could react, the tiled pavement beneath her feet erupted outwards with a earth shattering crack, a long sinuous arm wrenching her sharply upwards by the throat. She gasped desperately for breath, her eyes bulging like a fish out of water, as she rose higher into the air. The Hollow burst forth tacit a moment later from the ground in all of its glory, with the added effect of an unnaturally hyper-extended arm lifting her over thirty feet into the air.

Futilely, Setsuna thrashed about in its deadly grasp, clawing at the Boss Hollow's hand, even though she knew her chances of survival had just dropped to zero. There was no conceivable way she could break its hold around her throat because she needed to speak the incantations in order to use _kidou_. Her feeble human strength was no match for the malicious wraith, and she did not know any unarmed techniques that she could combine with her more than ample _ki_ reserves.

The Hollow stared at her with no emotion, unfazed by the broiling hate flowing from her dark eyes that were virtually pitch-black orbs. "Struggle all you wish; you're only wasting what little air you have left."

Bastard! Was she going to die here like this? It was insufferable, absolutely unacceptable. After everything she had gone through...

Setsuna ceased her struggle, the burning hate in her eyes smoldering into blank emptiness, as her hands fell limply by her sides, brushing against the material of her uniform's skirt. Saliva dribbled out of the corners of her mouth, but she did not care, her gaze staring into space without purpose. The ugly thought had finally struck her:

Why am I fighting? Why should I struggle? Would not this be better off for everyone? Who in this world really needs me? What is waiting for me when I return back to that _hollow_ dorm room set aside privately for myself, alone? Nothing. Nobody. I have nothing to return to save for the same condemning tenets of duty, the same loneliness.

Who would care if I did not return? Konoka-_ojou_sama? Bah, she seems to remember me hardly, which is good. It makes my job as a _Yojimbo_ that much easier. The end justifies the means. Hmph, _Sempai_ would probably be furious to learn that she was robbed of the "_privilege_" to do the deed herself. My employers and the _Kensai_ Association will no doubt lament the loss of such a huge investment in _human_ resources.

_Human_, thought Setsuna, gnashing her teeth bitterly at the word. I --- I _hate_ that word.

I am not _one_ of them. I'll never be _good _enough in their eyes. Never. So what's the point? Why should I keep trying? They'll never accept me. Never. It's useless, completely useless.

And if Tatsumiya, that bloody raccoon girl, finds out about what I really am, what will she think? Will she feel betrayed? Of course, she will, and then she'll hate me, detest me too. Maybe --- maybe she already knew! That's why she sent me here! She must be in cahoots with Mo...Aoyama-_sempai_ --- with everybody! They all want me to die! Nobody cares about me.

Nobody!

They all betrayed me.

I...

I _hate_ myself! And I _hate_ them too! It's not my fault I was born this way. Why can't they accept me? Haven't I done everything they've asked of me?

Why?

Why won't they _love_ me?

"Tears, _girl_?" the Hollow rumbled to her. Its voice was once again laced with that unnatural concern that made her sick to her guts, even as the hot tears flowed down her cheeks beyond her control; her gross weakness and shame visible for all to see. "Hmm, something sad must've happened, but that's okay. Everything's going to be fine soon. Soon; you'll be in a better place, amongst true friends; friends who will love you always..."

Oh, how absurd. A Hollow was talking to her about love? She wanted to laugh so much at the utter ridiculousness of the notion.

"...and all you have to do --- is give up."

'_Give up_'? Me?

"We're all here for you. Come with us --- _Sakurazaki_ _Setsuna_, She-Who-Is-Loved-By-None; _She_-Who-Hates-Herself. _Come with us_."

Setsuna closed her eyes, relaxing the tension in her rigid body so that it now hung completely limp in the air, pale and cold to the touch. The pressure around her throat did not increase or slacken. She was still suffocating at the same pace, her head swimming in delirium and heartache. She wanted so desperately to be loved. She did not want any of this --- _pain_ anymore. She wanted it all to go away.

And for a moment, the power of her voice returned to her seemingly, allowing her to speak the words she wanted to say, the words from the bottom of her empty soul:

"I give-"

"_DAINAMIKKU_! _EEENNN-TORII_!" interrupted another voice suddenly with a shocking bright, bombastic cry.

Before anyone knew it, a vaguely human blur crashed through the Hollow's extended arm, severing it instantly. The wraith reeled with a pained cry as it instinctively withdrew the remnants of its tattered limb. Bright white particles of purified spirit energy emerged rapidly from the disintegrating half still holding onto Setsuna before it shattered completely into shower of scintillating sparks. Without the arm holding her up, gravity conveniently took over.

The tiled pavement below was rushing up to meet out of the corner of her eye. She was helplessly falling, the lack of blood flow to her limbs had left them temporarily lethargic and unresponsive. Instead of suffocating to death, it seemed she would split the back of her head open on the pavement or break her neck, much to her dark chagrin. However, this fate was not meant to be for her either. It was right then when _he_ showed up, just in the nick of time.

_He_ caught her, one arm hooking her under her knees and the other catching across the back by her shoulder. With a muffled grunt, his body bore the brunt of her momentum, his arms and knees shook and reverberated beneath the great force, but incredibly they held against the odds. She coughed strongly, wheezing for the air, the oxygen her body ravenously demanded, gobbling up every breath she took.

"Phew, that was close! Too close! You okay, _Ojou_-san?" _he_ asked her. _His _voice was warm and friendly, a steady, firm baritone tempered with a faint touch of weariness, the kind that came from a good day's worth of hard work.

The _young _man's voice, _his_ tone, the warmth of _his _heart beating through _his _body: it was all so hauntingly familiar to her. Even the way she was being held felt like _deja vu_, a nostalgic fervor. Seized by an eerie curiosity, Setsuna struggled to lift her face, so she could see the face of the one who had robbed her from the bosom of death.

She stared in awe.

_They _hardly shared the same face, and yet, it was as if she was staring at the same person all over again. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, aided by spectacles with large rectangular lenses that lent him an almost scholarly air. Perhaps, his sight was not perfect, but his heart was crystal clear. His frank open smile bathed her with a sense of peace, stilling the raging beast within her own wounded heart.

Suddenly, the overwhelming urge to ask his name arose, and Setsuna desperately tried to speak, yet the only sound that escaped was a harsh, pitiful rasp that made her wince with pain. Who was he? Why was he so much like that _other_ young man?

_Sorata Arisugawa_: the boy, the young man trained by the teachings of the _Shinmei Ryu_ who became a _yojimbo_ --- a bodyguard, the _man_ who wore his heart on his sleeve.

And the _other_ who she could not forget...

_Arashi Kishyuu_: the girl, the young woman trained by the teachings of the _Shinmei Ryu_ as well who became a _bushi_ --- a warrior, the _woman_ who could see underneath the underneath.

_They _treated each other like brother and sister, though they had no direct relation. _They_ were the ones who had accepted her _unconditionally_; she the unworthy, the undesirable, the abominable _hanyou_ who had been dumped on their front door step with little more beyond ceremony. _They_ were the ones who had seen to her training as a _yojimbo_. _They_ were meant for each other of this she was certain, and yet it was not meant to be...

_They_ were both dead because of _her_.

Now, just as suddenly, Setsuna did not want to know his name. She was frightened. Good people: the ones important to her were all cursed by her. All she did was bring ruin to others and she wished not to repeat that sickly twist of fate again.

Alas, the Hollow had other plans in mind, and it definitely wanted to know who was this _boy_ that had caused it so much pain. It demanded in a great thundering voiced, seething with fury:

"_Kisama_! Who the hell are you?"

The young man frowned openly at the insult, the warmth in his face coalescing into a determined scowl as he returned the Hollow's burning baleful gaze unflinchingly. He was not afraid in the slightest bit.

"It's not polite to ask for somebody's name like that, you know, Hollow-san," he shouted back at the wraith in an admonishing tone, like he were reprimanding a misbehaving colleague, much to Setsuna's shock.

Was he out of his mind? '_Hollow_-_san_'?

"_What did you say_?"

"I said-"

"Did _you_ just lecture me and call me '_Hollow_-_san_,' _kusogaki_?"

"Whoa, whoa! You're getting way out of line. You didn't need to call me _that_. Man, can't you see your friends in the fog're all riled up too? And yup, I sure did."

The Boss Hollow glanced around at its surroundings, and sure enough, the black silhouettes of the other Hollows danced angrily in the concealing veil of the fog. The wall of blue flames behind it, created by the girl's earlier attack, had long since dissipated, leaving an open avenue of attack from all directions into the plaza once again. The other idiots apparently wanted in on the festivities now, and they were _quite_ hungry.

Fresh human flesh always did make the devoured soul go down easier.

"Anyway, I've got a lot of names to be honest, but to the people who know me..." the _boy _paused in mid-sentence, flashing a cheery smile that strangely gleamed for an instant with an audible twinkling sparkle. This only irritated the Boss Hollow even more. It was going to enjoy tearing _that _smile off the human's face.

"It's _Keitaro_ the _Nice_ Guy! And if you want the long run of it: Urashima Keitaro, eighteen-years-old, and a first-year _ronin_!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Note

Accelerate update! Hey y'all, Episode 42 is here! More explosions, action drama, world development, and character development! And whad'dya know I even had some character cameos from X/1999 and/or Tsubasa Resevior Chronicles. Setsuna's issues just keeps on piling up. Just what happened in her childhood exactly? Did she really call out to the Hollows? And dang, is that Keitaro being, I dare say, genuinely BADA--! for once? How are things going to play out now?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (double header this week, so keep an eye out): Baka Rangers, ASSEMBLE!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Terminology Check!

I've been using these terms for a while, but if you haven't figured 'em out by now, researched 'em, or I haven't touched up on 'em yet, here's some brief summaries/hints of/to 'em:

Yojimbo - Approximately means "Bodyguard." (More info in the coming chapters)

Miko - Approximately means "Priestess." (More info in the coming chapters)

Bushi - Approximately means "Warrior." (More info in the coming chapters)

No-bushi - Approximately means "Field Warrior," but it is used more in the sense of "Great Warrior" in relation to the type of Japanese great/long sword the Nodachi. (More info in the coming chapters)

Kensai Association - Approximately means "(The) Sword Saints Association." Kensai on its own means "Sword Saint(s)". They're the paramilitary wing of the Magic Associations in Japan and are composed of venerated "samurai" families, such as the Aoyama clan. Field agents from the _Kensai_ typically fall under the four categories of _yojimbo_, _miko_, _bushi_, or _no_-_bushi_ in accordance with their speciality. However, there are some --- exceptions.

Anyhow, that's that for now, but where would we be without the...

Episode Preview!

Chapter 43:

Superman?

"_Keh_, damned good-for-nothing. Your parents ought to be ashamed of you, not getting into college on your first try."

_Tsudzuku_!


	43. Chapter 43

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 43:

Superman?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Anyway, I've got a lot of names to be honest, but to the people who know me..." the boy paused in mid-sentence, flashing a cheery smile that strangely gleamed for an instant with an audible twinkling sparkle. This only irritated the Boss Hollow even more. It was going to enjoy tearing that smile off the human's face. "It's _Keitaro_ the _Nice_ Guy! And if you want the long run of it: Urashima Keitaro, eighteen-years-old, and first-year _ronin_!"

"_Che_, _Mistaa Nice-u Guy_ Keitaro is it? AND a _ronin_ on top of it?"

"That's right!"

"_Keh_, damned good-for-nothing. Your parents ought to be ashamed of you, not getting into college on your first try."

"Oi-oi! Hey, that was low!"

"Whatever; this is going to be troublesome all right, and what do you think you're doing, _Mistaa Nice_-_u_ _Guy_?"

"Well, not much, Hollow-san: just helping out a girl who needed a little help."

The Boss Hollow twitched tersely. "A _little_ help, huh? I don't know what kind of a stupid human you are, but you must be _damned _stupid to interfere with us."

"Hmmmm..."

"You must think you're pretty hot stuff to be able hurt me, _bakayarou_, but we'll crush you easily with our shear numbers! I'm not the only powerful one here and-"

Suddenly, a tremendous invisible wave of _reiatsu_ exploded from the _boy_'s body with such power that it obliterated the Boss Hollow instantly into a white shower of purified spirit energy. The concealing fog around the immediate perimeter of the plaza cleared with an eerie wounded cry, revealing the gathered masses of nightmarish bodies of the other Hollows. A full hundred of their kind had gathered here from the hell hounds all the way to more hulking brutes as big as the Boss Hollow in its serpentine form. All of them stared at the young man with the same slack jawed, dumbfounded expression.

Setsuna _stared_.

Keitaro inhaled deeply and sighed with a weary smile. Doing brute force techniques like the one he had just did always did take a good breath out of him, but on the other hand, they were pretty darn cool. "Hey, think you can stand on your own yet, _Ojou_-san? If I can get my hands free, it'll be a lot easier for me to protect you and fight our way through this mess."

"Uh --- yes --- I think so," she stuttered diminutively, much to her own private chagrin. What was the matter with her?

With a nod, he carefully bent down at his knees and allowed her feet to touch the pavement, giving her a moment to get a feel for her balance before letting go. It was actually quite thoughtful of him as her limbs were still tingling a little, responding a touch awkwardly but no worse for wear. What she did not expect was the wad of tissues promptly presented to her when she turned to face Urashima, a sheepish grin nervously plastered on his face.

"Wha-"

"The drool."

Setsuna's brows knitted suspiciously at her savior. Drool? What was he... Abruptly, her eyes lit up with realization, a bright blush of the wet slickness in twin streams of saliva coating her cheeks from the sides of her mouth.

"It's really not that-WHOA!" Keitaro yelped in surprise as the girl sharply snatched the wad of tissues out of his hand with lightning precision. She was rather furiously scrubing every centimeter of her face. He supposed she was embarrassed at her undignified state, but she seemed to be dealing quite well (if not a little too well) with her near death experience and being surrounded by monsters that wanted to devour her soul.

Hmmm, speaking of monsters... Thoughtfully, the bespectacled young man considered the array of enemies surrounding him from all side. They were still shell shocked, and with the loss of the intelligence that had once commanded them seemingly, they were at a loss of what to do. Reason warred with conflicting instincts, but inevitably, he was certain their insatiable hunger for the living would override their fear, or any sense of self-preservation for that matter. If he was going to make a move, it had better be soon.

Turning his attention back onto the raven-haired girl, who in a way reminded him of his own dear little sister, he noted that she was eyeing the Hollows quite warily before glancing back to him. It was about then that Keitaro also realized, judging by her _seifuku_, she went to the same school as Kanako too. Perhaps, he should ask her if she knew about how Kanako did on her first day later.

Of course, he completely missed the faint blush that graced the girl's cheeks when their eyes met. She spoke to him tersely, as if not knowing whether she should be glad she had been rescued or she should be lamenting that she was still alive:

"So do you have a plan?"

"Ah-hehe, sort of, if you can call running away a plan, I guess," the ronin laughed in a good-natured tone of voice. He did his best ignoring the scandalized, accusing expression, which still made him rub the back of his head sheepishly. Yup, she was definitely a lot like Kanako. They ought to get along just fine once he got a chance to introduce them, that is. "Say, would you mind handing me back the tissues you just used?"

"Huh?"

"The tissues."

The Mahora Academy girl glanced suspiciously at the crumpled wad of tissues she still held, clutched tightly in her right fist, before settling her gaze back on him. "What do you hope to accomplish with tissues? You _do_ understand what kind of a situation we're in, don't you?"

"Crystal clear, _Ojou_-san, and I'm guessing you understand perfectly what we're dealing with too. A normal person would've freaked out or fainted by now, but since you're not doing either of those things, you must be some kind of demon exterminator or another."

"Hmph, and you're not ordinary either are you, _Urashi_-!" Wait, did he say he was _an _Urashima? Urashima Keitaro? He couldn't be related to...Urashima Kanako, could he? But then...

Eh, what's wrong with her now? She's staring at me like she saw a ghost or something. "Hey, are you really all right? I know it's overwhelming to be surrounded by this many Hollows, but trust me, we really do have a chance against them."

The girl shook her head vehemently, averting her gaze from him. "Whatever. Let's just get out of this mess alive. We can worry about the details later, _Urashima_-san. Here, take it."

Humbly, Keitaro accepted the crumpled wad of tissues back without complaining, turning his attention back to the Hollows on his far right just in the nick of time. A pack of the dog-types had just begun to pad forward cautiously, and now that they had been caught in his gaze, they instantly froze up. If Kanako were here, she would have probably looked positively insulted to see one of the many denizens of _Keiji_, the Other side, behave in a manner that was utterly out of character. They were supposed to be bloodthirsty beasts, the tainted souls of the dead twisted beyond recognition, and yet...

He could feel nothing but pity for them.

"It's kind of sad, I guess, but this is the end of your long journeys; the time for all of you to _rest_ has come."

As if comprehending his words, the Hollows all at once scream in a deafening cacophonic symphony of tortured voices, males and female alike. The air howled violently as the air twisted and churned with the combined might of the hundred or so Hollows gathered, which frankly frightened Keitaro some. Apparently, the smart "Boss Hollow" had not been kidding, after all.

"They're charging in, Urashima! If you got a plan, NOW!" the girl shouted in alarm, somewhat into a somewhat peculiar fighting stance. He recognized it as a form of _akido_ and/or _jiu_-_jutsu_, which would have been effective for a swordsman --- well, in this case --- a swords_woman_ to learn in case of emergencies. Wait --- ahh, now that he thought about it, the girl seemed to quite graceful.

A martial artist? Certainly. A demon hunter? Definitely. Basic _taijutsu_? Check. A swordswoman's grace? Check. She probably practiced _kendo_ for the sake of building her fundamentals, but _what _did she _really _know? Well, he supposed he would have to find out later.

Keitaro smiled, his body glowing with a faint white aura of _reiatsu_, as it concentrated into the crumpled wad of tissues he held forth:

"Slice and scatter my enemies to the four winds. _Kudakichire_ --- _Hayashi no Touken_!"

His aura flared brilliantly and the young man --- let go. Immediately, the wad of tissues exploded into a shower of countless glowing shards circulating rapidly into the vacuum of air created by the Hollows and blanketing the entire plaza. Setsuna could have sworn she saw them glinting and flashing in the light of her savior's incredible _reiatsu_, like hundreds of tiny blades. Was this what he meant by "Forest of Blades"? But what could all these tiny little blades possibly hope to achieve against so many Hollows? They were plowing straight through it like it was nothing!

"Just because it's _small_, a little detail --- doesn't mean it's _unimportant_, _Ojou_-san."

The raven-haired girl was about to protest when he mollified her with an easy smile. She clammed up, a faint embarrassed blush creeping up her cheeks, as she restrained the urge to hit the young man over the head, preferably with a _bokken_. How could he be so foolishly calm at a time like this? Yes, his spirit force was impressive, but against-!

"Watch and learn."

Suddenly, a blood-curling scream --- actually --- _many_ blood curling screams smashed in her ears then, causing her to glance about hurriedly, while she did her best to keep her flailing hair out of her face. To her awe, she watched as many of the small, weaker Hollows, such as the dogs with the faces of men, were shredded to ribbons, blood and all, before exploding into white purified spirit energy. The white _reiatsu_ permeated freely through the air like snow, and within seconds, over half of the attack force of wraiths had been annihilated completely, leaving only the larger lumbering brutes to carry on the fight.

Each step they took was like an earthquake, and they forged ahead determinedly, though the tiny blades from Urashima's technique seemed to be hindering their movements considerably. What kind of technique was it anyway? He seemed to need an incantation just like any _kidou_, and yet...

"Hey, stay close to me, okay? Just keep your head cool and I'll take care of the rest!" Keitaro called back reassuringly, motioning her to follow with a nod, as he charged straight ahead at head. Not having much of choice, considering there were Hollows converging on them from all sides, she hesitantly followed.

The first brute was some twisted mockery of a massive rhino, rumbling like a tank, as it stampeded towards them, brandishing its many horns. Yet the dark brown-haired young man ran headlong into its path, cocking his hand back into a fist that glowed faintly with spirit energy for an instant, and let it fly with a battle cry. She held her breath in dreadful anticipation. And then, a shrieking explosive shockwave erupted from the point of impact against all of her expectations, his fist plowing through the bone and mask, the Hollow's head literally disintegrating underneath the force of his punch.

The wraith hardly had a chance to give a pitiful gurgle before it exploded into a white shower of purified spirit energy, but there was no time to rest. Another Hollow appeared right where the first one left off, a towering caricature of a gorilla at least five meters tall by her reckoning, with simply immense fists; one of which was coming straight for the bespectacled young man.

"Urashima!" Setsuna shouted, hoping to warn him. If he took a hit from that...

Reacting quickly to her call, Keitaro caught the enormous fist, his knees trembling somewhat as he was driven back --- only a mere foot, despite the tremendous force, the ground beneath his feet cracking from the impact. Absolutely astonishing; even the Hollow had the decency to look stunned as she watched, with trembling fascination, the young man twist aside the arm, dislocating it at the elbow with a sickening audible twist. He dispatched it swiftly, cleanly with a disemboweling punch to its exposed gut before it had the chance to scream in agony, vaporizing instantly into a purified white cloud of spirit energy.

On his own, he had single-handedly dispatched foes that would have ordinarily taken considerable effort, even on her part, to be properly given "soul burials." He had no particularly special technique or skill, his attacks straightforward and without guile, but he simply was a force of nature in himself and in that respect, his grace was unmatched. Blow by blow, he crushed the Hollows as if his fists were ordained "Heaven's Judgment."

Setsuna watched in awe, drinking in the powerful display of prowess before her very eyes. Soon, she stopped following him and could only stand there watching him, intoxicated by his simple yet amazing power. Nothing could stand in his path.

A massive scorpion-like Hollow struck at him with its poised stinger. Yelping almost comically in apparent shock, Keitaro scrambled out of the way, dodging it by a slim margin but just enough to avoid the deadly stinger as it smashed into the tiled pavement with a sickening crunch. The stinger now immobilized, he quickly latched on to the now vulnerable tail with a mighty shout and heaved, hurling the wraith skyward. Leaping up after it, the young man joined it in mid-air and somersaulted forwards, bringing his heel down in a tremendous axle kick. The blow smashed into the Hollow's exposed chitin abdomen with an explosive crack before neatly bisecting the creature in two.

He was amazing, a "Superman" just like Arisugawa-sempai, with that crazy strength that made no sense. How could such a person exist? How was it possible that he had escaped the notice of the _Kensai_ Association and the Magic Associations? Even better yet, why had the Church not approached him? They were always looking for new "_paladins_" to join their mad cause to purify the world in the name of their God, so how was it possible?

"You _bastards_! _SHI_-_NEEEEEEE_!" roared an eerily familiar voice in a rage.

Boss Hollow.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

And there you have it: Chapter 43 as promised! Keitaro kicks butt and takes some names, and Setsuna gets WHOA'd. You really got to wonder if he's right that Setsuna and Kanako could actually become good friends? Where does all of his power come from exactly, anyway? How come none of the not-so-nice people Setsuna mentioned have not found him yet? And --- oh snap, looks like the tables have just turned again! Is everything really gonna be all right?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): For the love of the School; Charge, YO!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 44:

Break It Down!

"Eh? A _cellphone_? Ha! What the hell are you going to do with that?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	44. Chapter 44

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 44:

Break It Down!

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Boss Hollow.

Sensing the disturbance, Setsuna whirled about only to be confronted by an overwhelming wall of blinding blue lightning, crackling bright white, burning brighter than the sun. In a split second, every hair on her body stood on end, her breath catching in her throat from shock, the air ionizing instantly with a buzz, as she felt the bones in her body literally humming. Time slowed to a crawl, and she stared death in the flesh. There was no way for her to humanly dodge it. The massive _reiatsu_ pounding into her weak spirit senses was sure sign that the attack would easily overpower any defense she could summon on the spur.

In another second, she would most certainly be...

A bright white flash, the thunderous explosion flattened her to the ground, draining all sound from her ears. Senseless, she lay motionless on the ground, thinking it was all over. This was the end, the end of her struggle, the end of her tragedy, and yet --- there was a nagging prick in the nape of her navel telling her, screaming at her that she was not dead, at least not yet anyhow.

Open your eyes, it echoed to her urgently in her thoughts. Open your eyes and see how much has been sacrificed for you --- _again_, you ungrateful little-!

Setsuna's eyelids snapped open, blinking back the tears that flowed to stem off the irritating debris and dust that matted the corners of eyes. There was an acrid stench in the sizzling air: blood, coppery and red, black smoke, melting flesh, burnt flesh, burning, decay, agony, sorrow, and --- relief?

"I-Im-Impossible! How --- how did you?"

"Well --- if you can --- come back, well, from the dead, Hollow-san," said a warm familiar voice haggardly. He was hurt badly, each labored breath a Herculean task beyond imagination, as unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm him into blackness. " At least, I think you did --- if so --- I can make do with the impossible, too, right?"

Urashima Keitaro! That fool! How did he... _Why_ did he?

Finally, she saw him clearly then as she rose to her feet: half hunched over at the shoulders but still standing. He had taken the Hollow's attack in all of its terrible destruction for her. She stared in utter disbelief, marveling at the horrifying sight of a young man she had known less than a few minutes and he was willing to put his own life at risk for her? Steam and smoke rose off his charred and amazingly intact clothes with tears opening up sporadically here and there revealing bloody gashes that had somehow already clotted up. Blood dripped from his gross disfigured hands that hung limply from his sides as pieces of dead black flesh oozed off into the steaming pavement in clumps.

His spectacles had been blown away during the attack, apparently, and had been reduced to little more than a bubbling lump of liquefied glass and black plastic on the ground beside him. In fact, not a single inch of his body had been spared from the sacrifice he bared for her. His lightly burnt face was red and irritated, popped blisters dribbled with a sickly, milky white puss, as fresh hot blood flowed down from a shallow cut above his right brow, down the side of his face. Some of it even managed to trickle into his right eye, causing him to hiss sharply, his face seething with pain.

It was a small blessing, the raven-haired girl supposed, that the Boss Hollow was not in much better shape. Literally, half of its body was missing, and it was only through some unnatural force of will that it continued to exist. A single burning yellow eye glared balefully in unrestrained disgust, as its right arm, transformed into some diabolical cannon, hung suspended in mid-air. A bubble of roughly twenty meters of apparent safety separated them, but she knew better than to believe in such a relative thing.

Turmoil grasped her shaky resolve and threw it into a tumult of doubt and despair. Her trembling gaze darted back and forth, shifting between the Boss Hollow, her gravely wounded savior, and the other remaining Hollows behind them that stood unmoving. What should she do? Keitaro needed immediate medical attention. If those wounds became infected... Hell, it would be a miracle if he ever regained use of his hands with the ghastly condition they were in now. However, what was she going to do about the Hollows? How was she going to outrun them while having to carry...

"_Ne_, _Ojou_-san --- I did tell you stay --- close to me, didn't I?" Keitaro laughed amiably, much to the surprise of all present, which included the Hollows. How could he still be taking things so lightly in his critical condition? "Still, don't feel bad --- about this, all of this."

Dark feelings of pity welled up inside, taking root like a disease, as she bit her lip, the tears welling up in her trembling dark brown eyes that were virtually pitch black with self-loathing. How could he expect her not to be angry at herself? He had suffered because of her weakness! How could she not hate herself when they were both most assuredly going to die?

No, it would be a fate worse than death if she found a way to survive again! Not again... Never again... The memory of that terrible night had been forever burned into her mind. She would never forget how...

"It was my choice. And I couldn't be happier that I made it in time."

Setsuna stared wordless, the tears flowing from her eyes enraptured with emotion. His words --- his words were just like Arisugawa-sempai's that night of --- the **fire**. Ambivalence captured her expression perfectly, caught between crying and screaming desperately, as she collapsed onto her knees, wailing loudly like a child in some unspeakable anguish. Why was all of this happening to her again?

I am so _pathetic_.

* * *

"The-re, there. It's going --- to --- t-to be all right," said Keitaro aloud as soothingly as he could manage, his strained voice clipped with pain. He wanted to go over and comfort the girl, but he had bigger concerns to worry about, namely why the Hollows were not attacking. Hell, it amazed him how he was still even standing! Every fiber in his body was screaming for him to pass out and call it day, but he was still determined to finish the job, despite his wounds.

Of course, he had no plans on dying any time soon. Kanako would never forgive him if he ended biting the big one in a place like this when he supposedly had not even shown his full potential yet. He really hoped that he still had a few good trump cards left to play...

Suddenly, the humanoid Hollow flashed a blinding white, releasing a black crackling wave of _reiatsu_ at him. His body glowed for an instant with power and the ronin unleashed his own spirit energy, fortifying it further this time around with his own _chakra_. A blazing blue force field snapped instantly into place, enveloping himself and his sobbing charge in its protective embrace. The barrier held modestly, the force of the Hollow's black spirit force a heavy snarling thud against its walls.

"_Kukuku_, you must think this is some kind of _anime_, don't you?" he heard the Hollow laugh bitterly with barely restrained ire. Oh, he had a bad feeling about this, just like the time he accidentally ticked off Kurogane-san, the captain of the kendo club back at his old high school, and that particular incident --- did not end well.

"Hey now, who said anything about an _anime_, Hollow-san?" What's it talking about?

"_DON_'_T_ _SCREW WITH ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARD_! Your freaky _reiatsu_ blew me completely in half-"

Well, since we seem to be having a conversation (as weird as that is), maybe I should ask. "Say, how did you-?"

"Don't INTERRUPT MY RANT, BASTARD! It's MY RANT, and then you have the guts to stand there and act all heroic and s---! in front of me, after having EFFORTLESSLY taking apart my minions?"

Keitaro sweatdropped. "Well..."

"You're bleeding all over the place for f---'s sake! And now, I'm totally out of character! I was all cool and crap a few minutes ago before you showed up and _SCREWED_ everything up! That _B_----! WAS --- no --- IS MINE, YOU HOLLOW HATIN' SONUVAB----!"

Keitaro sweatdropped some **more**. "Ummm...that's..."

"GO FIND YOURSELF ANOTHER ANGTSY UNDERAGED SCHOOL GIRL, YOU LOLI-F----!ING-PEDO BASTARD! THAT'S MY FOOD WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Pause.

Umm...

Okay...

That was...

Well...

Keitaro really did not know what to say. He was in a rather dire life or death situation, and now, here was a Hollow complaining to him how he had screwed up the said wraith's dinner plans. Additionally, the said Hollow talked like he was a pimp in his past life or something, spouting profanity, and --- well, the _ronin _was very glad his little sister was not here... Oh, and the Mahora Academy student he was trying to protect was still going through whatever traumatized breakdown she was having and could not give a hoot about what the Hollow had just said.

Yeah: things were very peachy in his life.

To top things off, he could not see a bloody thing, his vision a dizzy half white and half red haze. Without glasses, he could not see far at all. The Boss Hollow was roughly thirty meters away, well within range for the desperation attack he had in mind, but it would be absolutely useless if he could not pinpoint the exact center, the source of his target's _reiatsu_. He was certain the source had something to do with the Hollow's ability to revive itself from his initial attack. "Revival" was a rare ability he had read that some of the wraiths possessed, but it sure as heck was not perfect.

"But enough of this stupid game! Brothers, come to me!" roared Boss Hollow.

Now, Keitaro had never managed to master all of the fundamentals he had been instructed to learn because he simply could not. There was no way to explain why he could not master them, but he was able to compensate with raw talent, a primal gut instinct he seemed to have for things. This instinct was telling him quite firmly at present that the eight or so enormous "bodies" he felt rushing past the perimeter of his shield were the other remaining Hollows, which meant nothing but trouble. They were going to combine with Boss Hollow and turn themselves into a Giant Hollow for sure.

This also meant that his shield was about to...

Shatter.

The barrier broke apart into a million slivers of blue energy as the black crackling wave of _reiatsu_ finally broke through, forcing the _ronin_ to hastily throw up a buffer to shield himself and the raven-haired girl. He poured his _chakra_ and spirit force into it with all of his might until the wave had passed at last. When the dust cleared, Keitaro blanched at the black silhouette he could vaguely make out. It was massive, easily five stories tall, and appeared to be some of kind of humanoid tank, half man and half machine, bristling with heavy artillery.

"AH-hahahahah, gaze upon this magnificent body!" the Giant Hollow cackled at him menacingly. "My power has increased a hundredfold! HEH-hahahah, you're finished now, _bouzu_!"

Okay, the situation was pretty bad he had to admit, but still, the Giant Hollow was inflating the numbers a bit much, right? Keitaro supposed he may have been bluffing himself for a change with that earlier "trump card" confidence thing, but it was not like he could back down now either. Oh, what the heck, as if he had any other choice but to give it a shot, even though he could not see well enough to probably hit...still, lives were at stake here and he had to try.

Gritting his teeth with a pained wince, he lifted an uncooperative bleeding hand and reached into his jacket, procuring his cellphone that had miraculously survived thus far. Keitaro figured he was going to have to blow off at least one paycheck to get a new one, but the sacrifice would be a small one, if he could defeat this Giant Hollow and protect the girl. She had gone completely silent behind him and he wanted to see to her as quickly as possible.

"Eh? A _cellphone_? Ha! What the hell are you going to do with that?"

The _ronin _figured he would have probably shaking in his shoes if he could really see just how ugly and scary the Giant Hollow really looked, instead he opted to grin like a complete fool. "You sou-nd pretty --- confident, Hollow-san."

"Confident?"

"But like I said before --- about small --- things, you should know that some-times --- great things come in small packages --- too!"

Suddenly, a roaring column brilliant crackling bluish-white _reiatsu_ erupted from Keitaro's body, soaring skywards as its immense pressure dispelled the concealing fog created by the Hollows altogether. The light of his spirit energy shined so brightly that it seemed to turn night into day, forcing the Giant Hollow to squint under the intense glare. Questions screamed through its mind at a kilometer per minute asking where this sudden reserve of power had come from. It was absolutely ridiculous to think that a mere human was this powerful!

Now that he had somehow managed to release the gates that held his _reiatsu_ in check, the young man frantically wrestled with it, trying to focus it into the desired magnitude he needed into his chosen medium. If Keitaro took too long, he knew would most certainly die from the depletion of all of his spirit energy first, before the symptoms of _chakra_ depletion set in. He could only hope now that his cellphone could take the stresses he was about to unleash long enough for the technique to complete itself, as he forcefully pumped _chakra_ into the glowing matrix.

"_Urashima Shinkage Ryu_ --- _Ougi - Ten no Fuuin_!"

The matrix shined brightly for an instant like a miniature star before a blast electrified blue erupted in an all encompassing shockwave, sealing off the plaza in an impenetrable barrier. Countless streaks of blue shot chaotically throughout the barrier, ricocheting off the walls and any surface they came into contact with, as the cellphone at last disintegrated, bursting a shower of glittering sparks. The air within the barrier whipped and churned violently into a tumultuous vortex, sending his clothes and hair billowing in the wind.

It was as if there was miniature tornado raging inside the barrier, restricting the Giant Hollow's movements altogether as it struggled against the buffeting force with screams of outrage. Keitaro could feel his wounds healing up rapidly, his body literally regenerating, his flesh and muscles renewing themselves, and the bloody gashes sealing up with a visible hiss of trailing vapors. An incredible power was flowing through his veins, aggressive and white hot, making him shine and blaze like a human dynamo.

"Gah, you're just full of _surprises_ and more _surprises_, aren't you, _kusogaki_?" the Giant Hollow roared defiantly. "But I won't let it end like this. I'll crush you all!"

Sensing a dangerous build up in power emanating from the wraith, Keitaro reached out forwards with his right hand clutched in fist, focusing his energies as well. With an earth shattering roar, his outstretched arm seemed to catch on fire, blazing brightly blue _chakra_ and crackling white _reiatsu_, the surrounding aura beginning to revolve rapidly. The increasing revolutions spun the air into a violent powerful vortex, visible contrails catching onto the ends, as his clothes and hair bristled and billowed in its tremendous wake.

Particles of glowing spirit energy in the vacuum began to converge on his fist, making it shine and roar.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

w00t, thanks for the feedback, y'all; keeps an old joe like me motivated! Didn't I tell you folks it was going to get better later? Hehehe. And here's Episode 44 --- crash! Ouch, the tides of battle are churning and turning, and we still have another round to go with seven episodes/chapters left in Volume 1. Setsuna's out the door in her personal hell and completely helpess. What the heck happened the night of _that_ fire that it affects her this much? Keitaro managed to recover, but can he actually pull this gamble off? It's going to be a showdown! How much more AWESOME! can Keitaro get?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): Energy! Victory! Passion! Fighting! Stand up, the King of Braves!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 45:

Breakthrough - The Final Blow!

"AH-Ahahahahah! I got my sidewinders, the heatseekers all fired up now! Take this! KILL HIM, _BOYS_!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	45. Chapter 45

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 45:

Breakthrough - The Final Blow!

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

The _ronin _grit his teeth in concentration, his body straining under the Herculean stresses, as he squinted at the vague Giant Hollow. His was vision out of focus, pretty much going crazy as he saw double, if not triple the silhouettes of the same wraith. Pinpricks of scintillating "light" emerged in one swoop, giving him more targets than he would care to choose from that many. They were growing brighter by the second, indicating clearly that the wraith was preparing to attack him first.

Keitaro gnashed his teeth in frustration as the tiled pavement beneath his feet shuddered violently under the immense pressure of the forces he wielded, before shattering with a whine. Cracks splintered across the grounds, joining the beads of sweat drifting off his face. The awesome brilliant mass surrounding his outstretched arm was drawing in everything: water from the fountains, pieces of debris, any matter it could sink its invisible claws into and wrench free.

It was growing quickly, expanding out of control as it fed ravenously on his _chakra_ and _reiatsu_. There was no telling how much longer he could control it, and at the rate its power was exponentially increasing, he doubted it would matter _where_ he hit the Giant Hollow anymore. The important thing now was just to hit the damned thing before his own newly improvised technique killed him.

"AH-ahahahahah! I got my sidewinders, the heatseekers all fired up now!" the Giant Hollow laughed maniacally as the _ronin_ heard various compartments in its half mechanical body hissed open. "Take this! KILL HIM, _BOYS_!"

Suddenly, the pinpricks of spirit forceflared brightly, nearly blinding Keitaro in the process. He seethed in pain with a hot hiss, watching as streaming yellow streaks of light roared out of the Giant Hollow's body at various angles. They moved swiftly, whistling through the air at high speeds, traveling in exact straight lines before abruptly taking sharp turns in mid-flight, shooting straight towards him with a terrifying screech.

The _ronin _cursed his luck. Even if he wanted to dodge, he could not now that he was locked into this irreversible technique! Helplessly, Keitaro could only stand there as the deadly barrage of charged spirit energy converged on his position. Several bolts strayed away, smashing explosively into the tiled pavement and blasting his body with shrapnel. Others found their mark, piercing him ineffectually in his sides, legs, and shoulders, leaving burning, sizzling wounds that healed up in a near blink of an eye even as he screamed in pain.

Theoretically, _reiatsu_ was not supposed to be able to kill living corporeal beings, as their living bodies effectively acted as a buffer to halve the damage if not more, but it still hurt like hell! Far from killing him, the bolts of light were only torturing him while his shining arm shone brighter with each lance it absorbed. It was as if it had a life of its own, feeding hungrily on any available source of spirit force or _chakra_ around it, but the Giant Hollow did not noticed this in the slightest bit. The wraith was laughing mad with glee, enjoying the sounds of his screams, while blatantly ignoring the gross difference in power between them.

Keitaro grit his teeth, feeling his very life beginning to drain away before his own two eyes, as increasingly fewer of the charged bolts of _reiatsu_ were hitting him, and more were being absorbed by his arm. In the palm of his knuckle-clenched fist, he literally was holding a miniature sun that shrieked with a piercing, undulating whine, threatening to break free any second now. The awesome power he held was surprising even to him, as he had never seen such a marvelous brilliant thing before in his life.

But it doesn't matter, if I can't hit the damned thing! the _ronin_ cursed his deteriorating vision in growing despair. How was he supposed to commit himself to such a desperate attack when he doubted his own two eyes? Everything in the distance is practically black to me now! And I can see _ten _of him out there, even though I know there's only one. ...ugh, there's so much _reiatsu_! Those pinpricks of light. They're everywhere! In the trees, the stones, the air --- everything!

Oh, how he wished Kanako was here with him right now. He could trust her eyes like they were his own. In fact, he would dare say, he trusted her eyes, her judgment better than his own feeble judgment in a situation like this because if he _missed_...

...there would _not_ be a second attack.

Suddenly, Keitaro felt it, a raging feminine presence by his side that was no better off than him, doubtful and desperate, and yet she was utterly determined to finish what she had set out to do. The hammer was cocked, the bullet chambered in the barrel, and all there was left to do was pull the trigger. For some reason, it felt --- _soothing_ to be near her.

"Can you _see _it now?" an eerily familiar voice hissed at him. It was not like Yuuko's or Tsuruko's proud voices with full, rich melodies, more closer to Kanako's voice, younger and softer, but it was not his dear little sister's voice either.

He tore his gaze away from the Giant Hollow for a second, just a second, to see who it was, and the sight of her neatly took his breath away. Great wings with black glossy feathers had sprouted out of her back, tearing straight through the back of her school uniform's white blouse, and her nails had sharpened into nimble claws --- no --- _talons_. Black tattoos and sigils in sharp angles and jagged twists now adorned her flesh along with two black slashes gracing her left cheek.

Her expression was unforgettable, a feral snarl that stirred his heart as crimson tears streamed from the corners of her ethereal amber eyes, glowing with power, the black pupils like slits. The white ribbon that had held her hair had unraveled, leaving her long raven locks to billow freely in the trembling wind. He might have been nearsighted, unable to see things at a distance, but when he was this close to someone else, even his eyes could not lie to him.

"It's --- it's you, _Ojou_-san!" Keitaro cried in wonder.

"Bah, _bakamono_ --- you're still calling me _that_ at a time like this?"

"Huh?"

She hissed angrily at him, "_Listen_, can you see yet?"

"Wha? But --- what happened, _Ojou_-"

"Stupid _human_! Even _I_ have a name too!"

Keitaro winced at her snappy rebuke and then --- he blinked. Did she just call him specifically a stupid _human_? Wait a second here! Black wings, claws, the sudden tattoos, the glowing golden eyes that were indicative of demonic powers (usually), her pupils like slits...!

"No way, you're a-"

"A _demon_," the demon girl spat back at him bitterly with a sneer. "And the name is Sakurazaki Setsuna, _bastard_ child of the _Uzoku_."

I can't believe it! She's a real demon --- a _tengu_, well specifically a _karasu tengu_ (or _kotengu_ for short) --- a crow demon no less, which explains the black wings and --- wait, did she just say, '_bastard_ child? What the heck does she mean by that? Does it mean she's a half-demon or something?

"Concentrate on the task at hand, _human_!" Setsuna screamed at him as the sickening smell of sizzling flesh and blood finally caught in his nose, shaking him from his stupor.

Keitaro's eyes affixed themselves to the raven-haired girl's outstretched arm, skimming along the lithe yet peculiarly toned length that seemed to be fit for a swords...well, swordswoman --- and found her hand wrapped around his wrist. No, it was not just her hand! The entire length of her arm that had plunged straight through the powerful, indiscriminate aura surrounding his right arm was burning, much to his shock. Now, he realized that the purifying influence of "The Seal of Heaven" was most powerful around his own body, creating a buffer zone where most low level demons and evil creatures would be obliterated instantly!

Thankfully, she was not that weak, but...

"_Look_, can you see the Giant Hollow now?"

"But you're-!"

"Never mind me! Can you see the Giant Hollow or not?" she rebuked him once again with growing irritation.

Seething grimly, the _ronin_ turned his gaze back onto the Giant Hollow. Not a single destructive bolt of charged _reiatsu_ was even touching them anymore as his arm was devouring every shot, growing ever more powerful by the second. There was no doubt in his mind that with this much power all he would need to do at this rate was just graze the Giant Hollow, and it would be purified instantly.

Keitaro could scarcely believe it when he realized he could see his foe perfectly. "Hey, I can see it!"

"It's about time, _bakamono_! Listen, right now, my eyes are your eyes, a little --- _demon_ magic if you don't _mind_."

"Uhh..." Geez, what's her problem? Do I look ungrateful or something?

"It works only by direct contact, however, so as soon as I let go of you, your vision will start to deteriorate to its natural state. You'll only have a small window of opportunity, so make it count, understood?"

The _ronin_ nodded affirmatively, committing the grotesque visage and the distance to the wraith in his mind's eye. He would not have asked Setsuna to come with him, even if she could; because of the tremendous destructive power of his technique in its current state would endanger her too. Besides, the young man figured he might have just stumbled on an entirely new _waza_ despite the obvious consequences of using it:

"I got'cha! We'll do this on the count of three!"

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE-EHE-HEHE-HAHAHAHAHAH!" the Giant Hollow cackled, mad with power, as it continued fire round after round of those homing _reiatsu_ missiles through the air.

Keitaro grinned in anticipation with a fire in his eyes. His target did not seem in the slightest bit interesting in moving nor did the wraith seem to notice that the tables had turned at last. Demon or whatever, he was definitely going to have to thank Setsuna after this mess was over.

"_Ichi_..." they shouted together in perfect unison, sending his confidence soaring.

If she was really that bad, why would she even help me like this?

"..._Ni_..."

Besides, it's not like I'm in any position to argue right now.

"..._San_!"

Heh, I wonder how Kana-chan's going to react when I tell her a demon saved my life? She'd be pretty surprised, I'd bet.

"Now, go for it, Keitaro!" Setsuna shouted to him as she let go of his arm and promptly leapt aside, her flapping wings carrying her out of harm's way.

"Leave it to me! _Toorrryaaaaa_! _POWAA ZENKAI_! **LET'S **--- **_IGUNISSHON_**!"

An explosion of power soared to the heavens, the earth shook, the dark night blossomed into day, and Keitaro roared, a golden blazing light enveloping his body, turning everything gold. He was shining like the sun, a brilliant beacon of might held in his knuckle-clenched fist, as he kicked off the ground, rocketing towards his goal at near-light speeds. Moving faster and faster with each raging heartbeat, he seemed to transform into a streaking beam of light that flared brightly, leaving blooming halos in his wake!

Shine.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL?" screamed the Giant Hollow, staring in wide-eyed disbelief. Suddenly, it had awakened from its madness into incorrigible clarity, paralyzed and unable to move in the slightest. This was impossible; this could not be happening; unbelievable! "GAH! WH-WHAT-! WHAT'S THAT LIGHT? IT'S SCREAMING LIKE A JET ENGINE! LOUDER AND LOUDER! UWAH!"

Shine!

It's a miracle. Really... It's a miracle, thought Setsuna in wonder as she stared breathlessly at the dazzling spectacle. Her were eyes not hindered in the slightest bit by the immense golden light, and despite her own demonic heritage, it felt --- _good_ to be bathed in this light, like the warming rays of the sun. "This man, Urashima Keitaro... This _man _is... Really. He's a miracle."

Shine brighter!

"_Oraoraoraoraoraora_! _Urashima Shinkage_ _Ryu_ --- _Shin-ougi_! --- _SHAININGU_! _SADON_. **IMPACT**!"

The Giant Hollow shrieked in shock as Keitaro's shining fist ripped straight through its body, disintegrating all of the outer "shell" in an instant, and leaving behind only the original body, its true self behind. In the majesty of that brilliant golden light, all lies were laid bared, revealing the truth beneath the macabre white mask that shattered like glass. Stripped of the power of its false self, the Hollow in its humanoid form could do nothing as his fist tore straight through its chest, the fingers of his clutching its **black **beating heart. A gurgling scream echoed out of the writhing body, ballooning and spurting grotesquely, from which beams of golden light pored out of every pore and opened orifice.

"Finally. I finally caught you!" the golden young man declared triumphantly. "The source of your power is this _black_ heart!"

The Hollow squealed. "_KI-KISAAAMMAAAAAA_! What the _hell _are you?"

Wait a second, when did Hollow's have hearts anyway?

"Human! Something you've forgotten how to be when you took on that _mask_! _HAAAA-aaaaaaaa_!"

Focusing his strength, Keitaro swung over his free left hand, clamping it down firmly on his occupied upper arm to control the rapidly destabilizing flow of the "star" that had blessed his arm. The Hollow writhed uncontrollably as he lifted it clean over his head, holding it perfectly parallel to the ground, a Herculean effort that left his expression in a determined snarl. He did not want to prolong its suffering any longer, but there was a question, he had to ask it. It was an important question.

"_Mada mada_! Not yet; I'm not finished with you yet!"

"_Ko-KONO_! I HOPE YOU EAT S---T AND DIE!"

The _ronin_ frowned lightly at the insult, but he held his ground stronger yet, as the Hollow continued to writhe and struggle.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Before I give you your rightful soul burial, answer this question for me-"

"NO! NOOOOO! WHY CAN'T I BREAK FREE?"

"_Who_ gave you this _heart_? Hollow's aren't supposed to have hearts."

"_KEH-KKUKUKk! AHHHH-AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh_!" the twisted face of the man beneath the mask laughed at him maniacally. "YOU CAN GO F--- YOURSELF, _KUSOYAROU_!"

Keitaro sighed inwardly, retaining his brave face; it seemed he would have to wait for another fight to find his answer. "I see... I guess, it's time to say goodbye, Hollow-san."

"EHEHHE-HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAH! THIS WON'T BE THE LAST TIME, BOY. AH-AH-HAHAHA!"

"_SEIBAI_: Judgment be upon you!"

His glowing aura flared brilliantly, golden like the rays of the sun, enveloping the entire plaza in its majestic serenity, before coalescing into a pillar of light that roared to the heavens.

"This is the final blow! _Chou hi-satsu_..."

Ripples of blooming halos materialized throughout the rising column that shined ever brighter, parting the clouds. Its blinding luminescence was like staring into the raging heart of a star, as cracks splintered across the shattering polished surface of the black heart.

"**_YOAKE_ **--- _HIKARI NI NAAAA-REEEE_!"

Light.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey, y'all, I'm back once again, same time as usual, with the goods as promised! Blammo! Episode 45! Keitaro brings down the hiz-ouse and opens a righteous can of spiritual whoop-BLEEP! on some poor you-know-what. But what's this? Setsuna transformed into her "full demon" mode without her sword, even though she said she can't without it? How the heck did she manage to bypass that? Dang, that's crazy, and on top of that --- Hollow's have _hearts_? _Black _hearts? That's the source of its power? What's going on around here? How will Setsuna's revealed demonic heritage affect Keitaro? How will he affect her? What's going to happen next?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

Of course, with that said, and as much as I hate to do this, I've recently received an anonymous review from a "Mister Reviewer" that has forced me to get up on my soap box in public again. Folks, I really shouldn't have to tell you this, as it's something your parents or parental figures should've taught you already: basic courtesy goes a long way, y'all. Respect is a two-way street, along with a bunch of other things, because truth be told, I do respect you guys and gals, and that's why I bother to listen to you and try to interact with you. If I didn't care, I wouldn't be doing this now, would I?

If you've got a concern/critique/gripe with this fic, which I've already posted up to 45 chapters, you really should read the "Author's Notes" I've included in pretty much every chapter. It's there for a reason, folks, namely to address issues, get you all to think about things in the story so you don't get lost, how to enjoy this story, and vice-versa. Plus, my past author's notes have already addressed a lot of common issues/gripes, i.e. "you update infrequently," seeming lack of a cohesive plot, "randomness," "poor" planning, "I suck as a writer," sarcasm, etc. I think I've grown some since chapter 1, ladies and gentleman, so please give me a little respect. If you really need some help, just PM me or e-mail me then.

Heck, if you've read this far, are still having issues, and don't want to talk to me: either you really don't like me, you've got some issues yourself, and/or you really didn't like the story anyway but you felt the need to put on a tough guy act and then show up to be a bigot and spit in my face some 44+ chapters later. That's a big no-no, guys. Like I've said before, I'm not trying to win any awards here, I'm not trying to win everybody's heart and soul here, and I can accept the fact some people aren't going to like it. On the other hand, I do sincerely enjoy writing this story and giving the people who like it something enjoyable to read to brighten up their week some.

If you're going to honestly critique my style, please talk about something new, or at least try to be objective and actually do your homework properly before you throw around deluded accusations. This story in itself is an experiment, although if you're looking for a more traditional story with a "straightforward" narrative, you'd be much better off reading my Naruto and Evangelion fics. So Mister Reviewer and all your EMO-ilk henceforth, please have the bloody decency to leave your e-mail, so I don't have to waste other people's time with your EMO-issues. I'm not afraid of anybody and I'd be happy to respond with an e-mail or PM to you, but I will not stand for you instigating me so you can get your five minutes of attention because you _know _I **will **have to say something.

And no, your sarcasm bites and this story updates pretty well fast enough on a weekly basis. If you think you can do better, prove it and more power to you if/when you succeed. Don't say you're sorry unless you're sincere because I'm telling you and anybody else who wants to start something with me, I'm not sorry. I'm not a punka--b---- or a b-----a--punk. I'm not afraid to stand up for myself or anyone else who needs it. If you just wanna talk, we can talk like civilized human beings, man --- no pressure, and who knows we might be able to become decent acquaintences if not casual friends. But if you do stuff like this to me, man, you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not your mom, your dad, whatever, and I don't have to take that kind of EMO-BS from you, period.

Sorry if that offended anybody, but you can't run away from problems because they only get bigger in the long run, as we shall certainly see in this tale at some point.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): With COURAGE, anything is 100-PERCENT POSSIBLE!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Highlight Techniques!

_Shining Sudden Impact_ - A rather remarkable improvised three-part _waza_ (technique), presumably from the Urashima _Shinkage_ Style,used by Keitaro Urashima first in episode 45 to dispatch a Giant Hollow. This consists of a charging phase, the attack itself, and actually, an optional "_chou_ _hi_-_satsu_" or "super sure/certain-kill" attack. Powered by Keitaro's huge spirit energy potential combined with his _chakra_, this technique requires vast amounts of energy and time to properly "grow" before it reaches its full power, wherefore it has siphoned energy from the surrounding area as well as some of the user's own life force. The phrase "_yoake_ --- _hikari ni nare_" translates approximately to "daybreak --- (now) become the light/turn into light" or "dawn --- (now) become the light/turn into light," which may have been inspired a particular favorite mecha anime of his, that is _GaoGaiGar Final_.

The attack speech goes something like this:

"Leave it to me! FULL POWER! LET'S --- IGNITION! Urashima _Shinkage_ Style --- New Secret Technique --- Shining Sudden Impact!"

(With _hi_-_satsu_)

"Judgment be upon you! This is the final blow! Super Certain-Kill... DAYBREAK --- NOW BECOME THE LIGHT!"

Definitely, this is not the sort of thing, Keitaro can use more than once, plus it leaves him completely helpless during the "charge" phase, but the results are nothing to be trifled with. Not to mention, he might be the only one who can do it due to its steep energy requirements. It is arguably a powerful technique worthy of an A Rank that is super effective on spiritual beings, though it remains to be seen what it can do against more corporeal beings.

And where would we be without the...

Episode Preview!

Chapter 46:

The Crow

"Well, like Kana-chan says: '_You're allergic to close physical contact with intent from **females**, Urashima Keitaro, and when your allergy gets irritated, your blood production skyrockets, resulting in a spectaaaaa-cular nosebleed_!' Or something like that..."

_Tsudzuku_!


	46. Chapter 46

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 46:

The Crow

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

She glided gracefully back to the embrace of Mother Earth, her shoe-clad feet touching in time with a steady staccato rapport. Her keen dark eyes scanned the thicky smoky haze, searching for any hide or hair of --- _him_, as the haunting light of sunset settled in, bathing her in auburn shades of red, orange, and yellow. Alas, even with the aid of her _tainted_ blood she could could not see beyond the concealing veil of the unknown that rumbled moodily and left her heart trembling with fear, dread, and anticipation. There was no way he could have perished, not this _man_, and although she knew she should leave now, she still wanted to see him one more time with her own eyes.

Even when that sharp spike of pain erupted within her, stealing a scream of agony as she collapsed to her knees in shock, driving her gaze to the unsympathetic pavement. Her black wings and its dark entitlements were molting away with a sizzling crackle, giving way to pure white feathers, fragile human hands, and human eyes glistening with unshed tears. The unbearable sickening pain was always the same, her soiled body at war with itself every time she used the _true _powers of her twisted heritage.

Questions of why and how she was able to pull on such abominable powers without the guidance of _Yuunagi_ plagued her thoughts, but she did not care. Not even when her white wings dispersed into a shower of glowing feathers that soothed away the pain, the torn flesh upon her back almost magically healing itself. The "healing" was always perfect, never leaving the slightest trace of a scar, unblemished beauty, but again she did not care.

Sestuna only wanted to see him: Keitaro Urashima.

"Wow... White feathers, huh? Just, I don't really know what to say... Hehe, they're sure pretty, aren't they?" he laughed aloud, his voiced filled with admiration. "Hmm, hm; no mistake about it. It's definitely the sort of thing I wish I could sketch sometime myself."

Her dark brown eyes shot up immediately, only to be met by the things she never expected to see: an open smile and an outstretched hand, waiting for her to take it. Though her most important charge had never seen them, Miss Konoka had said once she imagined that her wings were --- very pretty, if she really did have them. Then again, in her innocent naivety, the young miss could not possibly imagine the hideousness of her true form. It was as close as she had ever come to telling the Konoe heiress her true identity. Arisugawa-sempai and Kishyuu-sempai knew the truth, but even they had never seen the extent of how far the tainted blood flowed in her veins.

Of course, although it would be much later that she would find out for herself under less than --- _pleasant _circumstances, that Konoka-_ojou_sama had already known the terrible truth...all along as well.

Keitaro. Keitaro Urashima was the first person to see her for what --- for what she really was...a _monster_. In the aftermath of the battle, he was whole again, blessed by whatever powers he wielded, with his wrecked clothes the only sign of the violence he had once partaken in. But...

"W-_Why_?" she asked him earnestly. Setsuna hated this weakness spilling out of her body: these unwanted wanting, tears flowing from the dark pools of her eyes, as her voice cracked.

Keitaro blinked in surprise. He certainly did not expect the demon girl...half-demon... **No**, the _ronin _reprimanded himself mentally, as he bent down on one knee, reaching into his jacket for where he hoped his packet of tissues still resided in an inner pocket (if they had survived). No matter how he looked at it, Setsuna Sakurazaki was still human _and _a girl --- in every bit and sense of the word.

She was in pain, distraught, and in need of a friend just like anyone else. How could he ever think of her as anything else? And just for once, fortune decided to smile upon him for a change, as he found the tissues, although he had no idea just how many twists and turns he had gone through today alone.

"_Hora_, here," said the ronin as he gently took one of Setsuna's hands into his own, specifically her right hand. To his relief, her hands had healed up perfectly in spite of being in direct contact with him during his technique, and he gratefully pressed some tissues into her grasp, curling her fingers to accept them.

He hardly noticed the reddening blush on her cheeks at what could be interpreted as a rather intimate gesture. "It's not exactly dignified for a proud Kyoto girl to cry, now is it?"

"'_Ky_-_Kyoto girl_?' Wha-How-?" the raven-haired girl stuttered in spite of her best efforts. This man --- yes, this _man_: why was he being so kind to her? Surely, he was a demon hunter or exterminator of some sort, so why was he...

Keitaro laughed. "Well, it was just a hunch. I got this feeling, you see, that you felt a lot like this other woman I met today, Aoyama Tsuruko-san, so I assumed you came from her hometown too. Plus there's the accent, and the way you behave in general that's similar too, although you don't use the same dialect."

Im-Impossible! Kei-Keitaro met THE Aoyama Tsuruko? Unbelieveable. What's _she _doing here? I --- I don't know what to think! This is all just too much. If Aoyama Tsuruko is here... Could it be another ill omen? What could possibly be at work here? The Aoyama Clan wouldn't...

Eh, I wonder what she's spacing out for with that shocked expression? Hmmm, I guess she knows Aoyama-san too in some way. "Aw, come on now; you know, it really makes me feel sad to see a girl cry."

Setsuna spluttered, blushing furiously, as she was snapped out of her brief reverie. Hurriedly, she began to scrub her face with the tissues in an effort to hide --- well, whatever it was she wanted to hide because even she did not know what she wanted to hide. For whatever reasons, Keitaro Urashima somehow managed to bring out that --- that _side _in her. It was not the same kind of --- kind of explosive, infuriated, and yet endearing _reaction_ she had around Mana Tatsumiya.

This was --- _different_. This _feeling _was similar to her feelings for Arisugawa-sempai, Kishyuu-sempai, and even the young miss, Konoe Konoka-_ojousama_. They were all important, precious people to her, but this was different. This was something else altogether. Perhaps, it was like the "feeling" she had _once_ for Motoko-sempai but that was not quite it either.

So what could it be?

Surprise and another embarrassed blush left their mark upon her complexion once more when she felt a rustle of clothing settle upon her shoulders. Keitaro had taken off his heavy black jacket, which was mostly intact save for a few singed tears where he had been struck during the battle, and slipped it on her without a second thought apparently. Again, the questions arose, and now more than ever, she wanted to know the answers.

"Why?" Setsuna asked him, her expression resolute with grim determination.

Honestly, it bewildered the _ronin _to see such strong emotion, but then he realized the importance of such a question for someone like her. Considering the circumstances, Setsuna Sakurazaki very likely did not have it easy growing up, and Keitaro wondered if she knew her parents. Did she have any friends? Family? Anything?

"Why not?" he replied to her with an open smile as he stood up.

"But I'm-!"

"You don't want people to ask questions about the --- ahem! --- _weird _tears in the back of your uniform now, do you? Besides, I don't think you're a bad person."

"Ah...!" What? Me? A person? He must be joking! "Wha-What are you talking about? I'm-I'm --- I'm NOT even human!

"If you were so terrible, evil at that, then you could've just left me there with the Giant Hollow and ran away at your convenience at any time, you know. Chances are I would've probably killed myself along with the guy in the process once my _chakra_, _reiatsu_, and even my own life force had been depleted completely."

"What?"

"You saw what my technique was doing, and trust me that was not what a normal '_Sudden Impact_' is like. I was pretty much holding a time bomb in my fist at the time, and if you hadn't stepped in when you did, well, I wouldn't be here right now."

That idiot! What was he thinking using such a risky _waza_ anyway? I... Argh, how am I supposed to reply to THAT?

"So --- I owe you one, Setsuna. _Arigatou_," Keitaro addressed her with a formal bow.

She was speechless. Setsuna honestly did not know what to say because as far as she could remember she had never been thanked before for using her full powers to save someone. Her presence alone was barely tolerated, and even among the _yojimbo_, she was ostracized, a despicable untouchable, and rumored to take a sick pleasure in --- _erasing_ the individuals she was assigned to deal with. They were all lies, of course, but what could she do?

Oh, she could not lift a finger, but here she was nonetheless being thanked for the first time.

What should I say? What should I do? pondered Setsuna, biting her lip nervously. This has never happened to me before. I --- I can't even dream of Konoka-_ojou_sama ever thanking me like this! It just wouldn't be proper in the slightest. I'm a _hanyou_! We're...

Keitaro's good-natured chuckle drew her from her private dilemma, much to her ambivalent relief and dread, as he bent down once more, extending a hand to her. "Hey, you don't need to say anything, Setsuna. I'm in your debt now, and I guess that sort of makes us friends, in spite of what our differences may be."

"I-_anou_..." The raven-haired girl blushed. Why was it that --- wait, did he just call her by her FIRST name? No honorific or anything? How --- How could he... Ooohhhh, he's just as confounding as the raccoon girl!

"Come on, take my hand. We really ought to be getting out of here, you know. Trust me, I know a thing or two about Mahora City, and I bet there's some not very nice people out there, who would like to drag some answers out of us by the teeth if necessary. ...And I can't let them do that."

Sensing the urgent catch in his voice, Setsuna squared up her shoulders and took his hand with cool dignity, as she had been instructed many times. Now was not the time to be idling by on girlish feelings of sentiments, and she could surely get her answers later. For example, what did he mean by his statement just now that he could not let those "not very nice people" get to him?

Keitaro, of course, helped her up to her feet easily. His incredible strength...faltered.

"Aaghk!" What the-? My body is...

Suddenly, the _ronin _gasped sharply, clutching at his chest. A mask of pain exploded across his face in an instant, alarming Setsuna as he felt himself going under, the eerie sense of vertigo and nausea dragging him down. What was wrong with him? _Chakra_ depletion? My _reiatsu_? This sudden weakness in his body...!

What?

Setsuna cried out his name --- his first name, in fact --- and before either of them knew it, she had caught him, her lithe arms enveloping him in an embrace. She huffed, straining against his heavy dead weight, but she held him nonetheless, adjusting to his weight quickly. For a moment, all was still, and it was not until several minutes later that the gravity of their --- _awkward _position finally hit them both.

"_Etou_, ahh, Se-S-Setsuna-kun, this isn't what you-!" Keitaro spluttered hastily, scrambling for a good excuse before the girl decided to pound him into the floor for a perceived "lewd" act on his part. He had no idea why, but women more often than not tended to assume the worst in him, and he really did not want to know what demonic strength could lend to righteous feminine fury.

The _Yojimbo_ on her part frowned at the new form of address. She did not know whether to be mortified or --- worse --- dismayed at the _ronin_'s remarks, and replied as best as she could in a clipped tone of voice, "_Mattaku_, are all _roninsei_ as irresponsible as you, Urashima-_baka_?"

Ouch.

"Eh-hehehhe, well..." I wonder why I feel like I'm being held by Kana-chan? Hmm, when I think about it, they are about the same height, although the bust... Wonder if she uses bandages or a sports bra-GAH! Uwahhh, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Stupid Haitani! Stupid Shirai! Argh! Setsuna --- umm --- Setsuna-chan, I guess, will **kill **me if she finds out!

The hot blush creeping up Keitaro's face did not go unnoticed, but Setsuna decided it would be best to ignore it for now. She was definitely going to enjoy prying the answers she wanted out of him later. With a huff of effort, she shifted his weight about and grabbed one of his arms by the wrist, drawing it gently around her neck while putting her other arm around his waist in rapid succession. It was an expertly executed "support carry" wherefore the _ronin _could use her as a crutch to assist him walk.

"If you're so weak that you can't walk on your own two feet, just say so --- _bakamono_."

Keitaro blinked at her surprising maturity, before chuckling sheepishly. Setsuna was certainly different from the average girl, whom would have pulverized him by now. "Ah-heh, thanks. I guess, I owe you another --- whoa."

"Whatever. So where-?"

"No, really! Look! They've bloomed!"

It was --- unexpected. To see beauty blossom on what was once a battlefield littered with bursting water fountains and broken things. As if confirming Mana's hypothesis, the _sakura_ had bloomed in the waning light of sunset, the petals a golden amber. To gaze at the scene was to see a forest of gold, eternal life. It was beautiful and tragic all at once, though Setsuna had to wonder if it had something to do with Keitaro Urashima's "_unnatural_" power?

From an objective standpoint, his power was immense, perhaps even monsterous, and if it were not for her mishap, he would have easily taken apart all of the Hollows by himself without breaking a sweat. His _reiatsu_ potential was worthy of the top agents among the _Kensai_ Association, and his _ki_ was well off in the upper echelons of the established records as well. He had incredible promise, yet he clearly lacked control and finesse. Everything he did was by shear force of will, which was not too much of a problem with whatever _reiatsu_-based arts he apparently knew at present.

However, his _ki_ potential was absolutely worthless, an exact opposite of Kanako Urashima in the same department. It was questionable whether the girl had any _reiatsu_ potential at all, but the chances were good that she had some as well, or so Setsuna wagered. If this was the case, then she wanted to know even more if they were related in some way.

"You know, this does remind me in an odd way. It's kind of funny too, but..." Keitaro chuckled amiably, despite his shabby appearance. Of the two of them, he would probably get the most amount of questions on the way to wherever their destination might be as there were dried blood stains, his own blood, caking on the tears and burns in his clothes.

"What is?"

"Well, you see I kind of have this, um, allergic _condition_..."

"'_Allergic condition_'?"

"Well, like Kana-chan says: '_You're allergic to close physical contact with intent from **females**, Urashima Keitaro, and when your allergy gets irritated, your blood production skyrockets, resulting in a spectaaaaa-cular nosebleed_!' Or something like that..."

Setsuna frowned. Again, this mysterious Kana-chan person! Was she and Urashima Kanako really one and the same person?

"I mean, I've gotten better with therapy over time, and a lot of help for Kana-chan too! Back in the day, I could even shake a girl's hand, and I could only dream of even stepping within ten feet of one. But the strangest thing is, you're like the third '_girl_' I've **met **today technically, which includes Ichihara Yuuko-san, Aoyama Tsuruko-san, and well --- you. Since I'm not out cold yet and..."

"_AND_?" Who is this Ichihara woman he mentioned? Her name sounds so familiar...

"Well, uh, I don't know if you have the same habit as Kanako-chan," Keitaro acquised to her nervously with a sweatdrop. What did he do wrong now? "But you do look --- uhh --- _prettier_, uhh, _cuter_ when you have your hair down."

"...WHAT!" Setsuna shot him a hot glare, the effect of which was mollified somewhat by the cute blush gracing her cheeks. Is this what they call... Is he --- is he '_putting the moves_' on me? No --- wait, did he say Kanako? _Kanako_-_chan_, specifically?

The _ronin_ quailed internally at her blistering gaze. Did I say something wrong again? Oh no, it's not like I can back out now either. There's that saying about how fortune favors the bold, so --- so I might as well go for it! "I'm serious! I really do think you're prettier with your hair down, just like Kana-chan does-"

"Oh, nevermind _that_," she snapped hotly, doing her best to appear calm and composed, which again was not helped by the brightening blush on her cheeks, "but when you said _Kanako _--- do you mean, Urashima Kanako?"

Keitaro blinked. "Well yeah, she's my little sister. Who else could I mean? Like, is there a new pop idol or something with her name too?"

...Impossible. I can't believe it. How can they even be related? Keitaro --- wha? Why am I referring to him by his first name? Oh, confound it! They're as different as the sun and the moon. How-!

"Setsuna-kun?"

"_Bakamono_! If you're addressing a woman, you don't call her '_kun_'! That's insulting," she snapped at him irritably.

"Gah! S-Sorry, uhh, Setsuna-san!"

"And when were we on a first name basis?"

The _ronin_ laughed sheepishly. He was tempted to defend himself, but after many years of being around Kanako, his dear little sister, he knew better than to argue with the opposite sex for such a --- _minor_ detail:

"Sorry, Sakurazaki-san."

"Ugh, nevermind," the raven-haired girl conceded flatly, "'_Setsuna-san_' will do just fine."

Though to be honest, she was not comfortable with such a title of respect either. Perhaps, she should have suggested "Sakurazaki-kun" instead...but even that did not feel right with her. Why did feelings have to be so difficult?

"All right then," Keitaro agreed.

"So where to?"

"Huh?"

"You said this place wasn't safe, right?"

"Oh yeah, you're right! I totally forgot."

Setsuna was very tempted right then to do a faceplant and then slap the bumbling _ronin_ over the head, but again, she refrained from doing so. Oh Heaven forbid, how sweet her vengeance would be later, if he dared to keep this confounding behavior up! "Just answer the question. We only have a short time left before nightfall, understand?"

"Mahora Academy."

Pause.

"What?"

He could not be serious, could he?

"Why not? I have to go pick up Kana-chan still, you know."

"Bu-B-But just like this?" Setsuna spluttered in disbelief.

"Yup, and we got no time to lose either."

Wow, he really was serious, after all.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Oh no, it's that time of the week again! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, and we're back with another installment of Glass Moon: Chapter 46! Ummmm-hmmm... This is certainly a big development for Secchan, but then again, she's not the same one we knew from the regular Negima! cannon. Just where will she go from here? And oh boy, Keitaro! Sure, he went through some pretty crappy stuff so far today, but with all the downs of this universe, there's certainly a lot of nice ups to it compared to the normal Love Hina cannon for himself. Man, he just raked in two of the top high profile ladies in the metaverse of Glass Moon without having to be launched into high orbit near Pluto, although he did get shot, bloodied, and toasted up pretty good in the process. Still, to get Setsuna **and **Tsuruko's attention? Sounds like a win-win situation to me.

Just what does the future hold for Setsuna and Keitaro, hmmm?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. With your help, we're well on our way to eventually breaking that 10,000 hit mark and then some. _Gracias_! Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): LOVE! And! PEACE!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 47:

Lurking Shadows

"My dear, dear little Heartless, that man destroyed you completely, turned you into --- _junk_. I can't even sense a sliver of your presence anymore. You've become _junk_ my child, my dear little me. _Junk_ --- and all because of that _man_!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	47. Chapter 47

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 47:

Lurking Shadows

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Thus, the two unlikely companions set off towards their destination, although Keitaro suggested he could walk just fine now and Setsuna vehemently insisted that he was in no position to argue. It was in this fashion that their exchange grew into a familiar banter the ronin often traded off with his own sister, and back and forth they would go for hours on end. Maybe it was a childish game, but he liked it all the same, and even Setsuna managed to find some solace in the activity. She felt --- _comfortable _around him, even though he did most of the talking.

Keitaro seemed to be able to bring out the strangest things in her.

Of course, little did they know that a very interested party, indeed, was monitoring their progress. A swirl of black feathers flowed into the plaza, carrying bemused laughter, feminine and rich. They coalesced together in mid-air, giving shape and form before materializing as one.

Twin black wings unfurled to reveal the figure within their protective fold, a girl-child cruel and beautiful all at once. Clad in an elaborate, regal pseudo Gothic-Victorian dress of dark blues and white lace, white crosses marked the sword-like pleats of her skirt. The dark blue choker encircling her throat matched the lace headpiece she wore through her long fine silver hair that flowed to her waist. Black ribbons and amethyst roses, the same color as her eyes, complimented her slim figure along side the snug, feminine dark blue riding boots that reached the tops of her white lacy bloomers.

Suigintou, the Mercury _Lampe_, had no illusions about her destiny and the powers she commanded at will. Right before her own eyes, she had born witness to fortune and misfortune in the same day. The destruction of her precious experiment was regrettable. The other two from earlier today had managed to survive intact, although their vessels were sadly unrecoverable.

"My dear, dear little Heartless, that man destroyed you completely, turned you into --- _junk_," she hissed malevolently with a grin as she surveyed the battle torn scene. It was going to take some work to clean this mess up. "I can't even sense a sliver of your presence anymore. You've become _junk_ my child, my dear little me. _Junk_ --- and all because of that _man_!"

The amethyst gem shaped like a rose on her ornate silver ring glowed ominously with anger.

Keitaro Urashima.

Oh, how she hated the name of that righteous human! The product of her hard work, the black heart born from her own bosom that allowed the Hollows to at last roam through this "protected" city, had been destroyed by him. It was a masterpiece! Something her sisters could never have dreamed of creating; something that she could have used to easily win the Alice Game, but Suigintou did not care to play Father's game anymore.

Her "death" at the wretched hands of Shinku was --- regrettable, but her rebirth could not have been better. A _maestro_ --- no --- someone even greater than a _maestro_ or even Father had called her back, rebuilt her anew from scratch, erased Father's flaws in her, given her a new body, and most importantly, given her a _heart_. Yes, no more was she a mere doll, a measly _Rozen Maiden_, a puppet that danced at the whim of Father.

She loved Father with all her soul, but Suigintou had been set free, and now she would become Alice on her own terms. With her newfound power, she could easily defeat her sisters at anytime. She could play Father's Alice Game and become Alice whenever she pleased. However, the "Maker" had given her a new purpose, a new goal worth fighting for, a dream of her own will to grasp, and she would grasp this new dream at any cost.

This Keitaro Urashima would pay dearly for his transgression, and yet she had to applaud him. He had just unknowingly discovered the perfect medium for her. Perhaps, she would grant him a small mercy when the time came to strike him down as thanks.

Setsuna Sakurazaki was _hers_.

"You can come out now, _human_," Suigintou called out haughtily as she glided down to the pavement. "Come out, or I'll flush you out."

From the relative concealment of the tree line, a lilting laugh echoed forth. A tall dark-haired woman clad in a red _hakama_ and a white _gi_, and a polished wooden cane in hand, stepped out into the open with a jingle of bells. She wore a disarming smile on her face and yet there was something dangerous in her graceful, steady gait. Suigintou reckoned the woman was a "demon" hunter or possibly an "exorcist" in the employ of the _Kensai _Association as anyone who regulated their inner energies that well was far different from the average layman.

Then again, with the _heart _she now possessed, only the dead could ever hope to escape her notice.

"_Fufufu_, it seems I have been caught in the act, _de gozaru_," the woman stated formally in an open voice.

"Hmph, and how long have you been watching those two children, _human_?"

"I could ask the same question of you --- say, just what are you exactly? I have never encountered one such as yourself before, that I have not, and you seem to be much more sophisticated than any mere _Familiar_ a _magi_ could wield..."

Suigintou grinned toothily. "_Che_, a _Familiar_? Me? Ha, I'm my own master!"

"Well, I certainly cannot sense anything odd about you and that in itself is an oddity, that it is. You are not a human child certainly, as your proportions appear to be a touch --- exaggerated for the sake of aesthetics, quite beautiful. Besides, I do not recall children having wings, much less black ones."

"My, my, what an eye you have, and by that formal accent, you're from Kyoto, aren't you?"

"Why yes! And I imagine that body --- better yet --- your entire form can shift its size and proportions at will. For example, if you wanted to pose as a teenaged human child of fourteen years old, you certainly could. After all, it's not always convenient to appear to be a living doll, would it?"

"_Hooo_, a good guess. Your imagination's quite impressive, Kyoto _no Onna_, but you're only half-right..."

"Oh, am I, _de gozaru_?"

"...I'm not a _doll_," Suigintou hissed as her black wings expanded suddenly with a deafening roar.

A direct burst of black feathers whistled through the air like daggers, filled with murderous killing intent for the woman in red and white. It was a low-level attack but still highly effective. If she could not deal with such a simple attack, then Suigintou supposed she would have to clean up one extra corpse in the mi-!

There was a flash of ringing steel, so quick that her astonished eyes could barely keep up with the incredible motion. In a near instant, the winged girl-child watched as the burst of black feathers was obliterated into crackling blue embers by a single sweep of the woman's sword. Freed from its disguise, Suigintou discerned it was a _katana_ but not just any ordinary one either. There was a great power radiating from the honed gleaming edge of the blade, a unique resonance that identified it undoubtedly as a _zanpakutou_ (or soul cutter).

"Your skills are impressive, Kyoto _no Onna_-san, as to be expected from the _Kensai_ Association's finest," Suigintou applauded the woman with a mocking smile. "Or at least, I don't believe they just hand out _soul cutters_ to any new recruit nowadays."

The woman's dark olive green eyes hardened visibly in recognition, as she brought her _zanpakutou_ down low to her side. "Hmmm, you are not any ordinary magical construct either, that you are not."

"Of course! I am Suigintou, the proud masterpiece of Father, the _First _Rozen Maiden doll!"

"_Rozen _--- _Maiden_?"

"Yes, but no longer am I just a mere _doll_!"

"Hm, then what are you exactly now?"

Suigintou giggled madly, veiling her face with the sleeve of her dress in a pompous aristocratic gesture. "My, where are your manners, Kyoto _no Onna_-san? I've told you my name, but what about yours?"

"Ah, how rude of me," the woman apologized to her with a sheepish smile, as she returned her amethyst gaze unflinchingly. "I am Aoyama Tsuruko, _de gozaru_."

"What? No titles? I've heard many a thing about the Aoyama Clan, _Tsu_-_ru_-_ko_-san."

"_Ara ara_, I am truly sorry, but I am not much for titles, that I am not, Suigintou-_han_."

"Is that so? Well then, I think I'll be leaving now."

"And what if I refuse?" said Tsuruko plainly, brandishing her _zanpakutou_ with a whistling deadly flourish for further emphasis.

Suigintou smirked in reply, "Hmph, as if you ever had a choice in the first place, foolish _human_."

Suddenly, the purplish glow radiating from her ring flared brilliantly, catching the swordswoman off guard as she was forced to shield her eyes. Tsuruko muttered a choice curse under her breath at her own carelessness. If the _girl_ was a _magical _construct, then it certainly would not be unusual for her to be able to use _magic_ too! She had never fought a _magi_ before, but any hastily constructed battle plans dissolved when the blinding violet light dissipated.

Her opponent was gone, and in Suigintou's escape, the entire plaza had mysteriously repaired itself. There was not a scratch anywhere, not a bench unturned, and the pleasant water fountains were all fixed! What was going on here? What was Suigintou's motive for doing such a thing?

"Let's meet again sometime, Aoyama Tsuruko-_san_. But who knows? By then, my dear little Heartless may have already taken this city --- as _mine_. Tee-hee-hee! _Fufufufufufu_!"

That girl knew something and she was most definitely up to no good.

* * *

"Keitaro!" shouted Kanako as she bolted awake.

Everything came suddenly rushing back to her in a cold sweat, black pupils dilating. Between ragged breaths, she saw flashes of things, a mess of colors and sound, but always his name appeared in the foreground of the cacophonic static. Again and again, she read his name:

Keitaro.

Keitaro.

Keitaro.

Keitaro.

"Keitaro..." she murmured again between clenched teeth as she clutched tightly at the blanket in her hands.

There was a burning affliction spreading through her, like a fever. The air felt dry and suffocating against the lining of her throat, stifling her forced coughs, which were now anything but productive. Questions of when, where, and how erupted across her hazy thoughts as a persistent, ugly sensation of nausea wormed its way into her gut. In short, she felt like hell, and her sense of self was going haywire.

Was she losing herself again, like earlier today? No matter, Keitaro was waiting for her. He was --- nearby, so close --- and she would go to him no matter what the cost!

With a growl, Kanako tossed the blankets aside and paused, a shocked expression blossoming on her face. Her school uniform: all the unsightly tears and rips were gone, just like new when she had first worn it this morning. Did somebody change her clothes? No, they would not dare to touch her!

The raven-haired girl scowled angrily at the thought, the urge to break, to destroy something welling up inside her. She surveyed the dim ward, lit only by the faint traces of orange-hued light from the setting sun streaming through the opened windows. There was not a soul here besides her, the ward empty save for the hospital-style beds, eight in total. Awkwardly, her raged died down as a cold feeling of loneliness pervaded her soul.

Kanako bit her lip, clutching at her trembling arms in a futile effort to calm herself. She felt vulnerable and weak. So many horrible things had happened, many of which she had caused, and yet there were also things that she could not explain. She did not want to be in this place, in this terrible place anymore!

Wait, it's around sunset, right? Yes, Mahora Academy usually closes around four or five p.m. in the afternoon, which means... the troubled girl drifted off in her thoughts. Hardly, did she notice the faint blue huge radiating from her presence flicker crimson red, blackening, before fading back to blue and fizzling out with a hushed whisper.

Ah, yes, now she remembered! Keitaro said he would be coming to pick her up after school, just like always. He should be waiting for her right now.

"Oh no, I have to hurry!" Kanako murmured urgently before she vaulted out of the bed. "I shouldn't keep Nii-san waiting for me. Stupid! How could a little imperfect talisman like that keep down for so long anyway?"

To her good fortune, she found her pair of shoes for school on the floor beside her bed, which oddly enough was in the same state of "newness" as her Mahora Academy school uniform. The notion irked her, but Kanako quickly slipped them on, and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted another curious sight. On the bedside table was a folded note beside her very own school bag, the contents hastily scribbled on, and so it read:

"Hope repairs sufficient. Ratio. Satisfactory! Compliments Eva-sama. Anytime. Correlation. Thanks for Data! Busy-Busy! Tech Support/Complaints. Inquire: Call Engineering (ext. A08-7796). Hakase Saotomi, #24, 2-A. P.S. Welcome aboard!"

Kanako cringed for it appeared she had just indirectly met another one of Eva's accomplices, or perhaps to be more precise, her "servants." To make matters worse, they were also in the same class too. Evangeline A.K. McDowell might just prove to be a devil that she had no choice but to confront in the long run. It was all part of her grand master plan of course, although she had to admit that her aspirations to destroy Mahora Academy may have to be put on hold for some time.

Stashing away the note in the pockets of her jacket for future reference, she grabbed her school bag and proceeded towards the door. Already she had wasted enough time, and Kanako did want to make her dear brother wait any longer for her arrival. Quickly, she left the empty infirmary, sprinting down the seemingly deserted halls as fast her legs could carry her.

If she had bothered to glance back, she might have noticed a figure gazing at her retreating back with a pair of eyes, the subtle difference of sky blue and dark blue. The knuckle clenched fists trembled as the twin bells jingled in ominous foreboding. Asuna Kagurazaka stepped into the fading light, her face bathed in acid hate.

"Urashima Kanako... I won't forgive you for what you did today..."

Little did she notice the iris of her right eye glow, flickering from its sky blue to a matching light violet, before igniting into an angry smoldering green.

"...Ever!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Oh Lordy, is it finally that time again? It's chapter 47! Am I finally giving us some evidence of an immediate larger plot, besides the multiple character driven sub-plots and vice-versa that seem to be mainly driving this story? Did I gyp you all out of some awesome WAFF and drama? You bet, but it'll be here next time, so please put down the pitchforks and torches. On the other hand, rivalries are heating up!

Looks, like Asuna is never going to forget what happened today, which could certainly spell some great doom, gloom, and plenty of not so nice pranks. And Evangeline took care of Kanako's stuff? Why does Gin-chan plan to take over Mahora City with an army of Hollows no less? What's the big scheme here? Who's this person, The Maker, who fixed her up? And what will Tsuruko's next move be?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. _Hontouni arigatou desu_! Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

Oh, and Mister Kippenberger, you really should register so I can reply to you better in person. Yeah, I see where you're coming from, and they'll get their dues too. Though, on the subject of Shinobu and Kaolla's age, I kinda just implied they were in the same age group as Kanako, but oh well, I'll take care of it later.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): All ZIG, LAUNCH! FOR GREAT JUSTICE!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 48:

The Yojimbo and the Ronin

"_They_'_d use me until I turned into dust_."

_Tsudzuku_!


	48. Chapter 48

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 48:

The Yojimbo and the Ronin

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

How they had managed not to run into a single inquisitive person in such a busy city like Mahora City was beyond her imagination. Nobody had stopped to question them in the slightest bit, and in fact, other passing bystanders were quite content to leave them be and not call the police. It was baffling to her in every way possible.

She knew they were close to Mahora Academy, and no doubt, Keitaro also knew as well by the subtle anticipatory spring in his staggered limp as she continued to support him. Already they were starting down the broad boulevard, the infamous "Academy Boulevard" with its horrendous pedestrian morning traffic and distinguishing set of twin cable cars. Pedestrian traffic was fortunately nonexistent at this time thanks to the early dismissal of classes. At the rate they were walking together, she had about a good ten more minutes with him, Keitaro Urashima, before they had to part.

Parting... Setsuna thought dispassionately with an inward grimace.

Would she ever see him again? Would she _dare_ to even see him again?

Those questions now struck her, and the other questions from before that she had brushed aside as they settled into each other's company had resurfaced with an acid vengeance as well. Keitaro had chattered cheerfully away about an ordinary day in Tokyo (for him at least) the entire way, fostering a comfortable atmosphere that had lulled away her worries. Setsuna could hardly believe that the powerful yet --- oddly mysterious young man would trust her enough to actually talk about himself, though he did not reveal anything about his family or something especially personal to him.

Nonetheless, it was still a breathless experience for the raven-haired girl. Never before, not even in her wildest dreams would she believe that someone would accept her once they saw the _real_ her: Setsuna of the _Uzoku_ Clan, an abominable _hanyou_, despicable and untouchable. She was less than human in her own eyes, not even worth trash. It was all part of the many compounding reasons that Setsuna knew why _she _would never be accepted, _she _would never be respected, _she _would never be remembered, and worse yet...

...she would never be _loved_.

None of that mattered Keitaro Urashima. He had seen her, the _real_ her, the ugly truth behind the counterfeit mask that was Setsuna Sakurazaki, and instead of recoiling away in disgust and resentment, he had --- smiled for her and accepted her. Keitaro was doing what he could within his means to nurture that delicate silver of trust, the bond between them because whether they liked it or not, they had both become intertwined with one another. Today, they had both seen _things _about each other that should have never been revealed.

Behind his amiable facade, Setsuna could clearly sense the growing seeds of dread because between the two of them, she reasoned he had the most to lose. There was no doubt in her mind that Keitaro was a good man, but the incredible power he held in his grasp as naturally as breathing was something that few could resist. Many would seek him out in a heartbeat, coveting his power, and manipulate him so that they too could wield this power.

It was the same even for her. The only reason she was allowed to live, to continue to exist in this world, "_Endless Illusion_," was because of her own great potential. She was humble and meek, an obedient tool to be wielded at the bidding of her superiors, her human masters at will. To her enemies, she was a ruthless and terrifying, a relentless nightmare that would not be stopped until the wishes of her masters had been realized into brutal reality.

Her life was not her own, and she _lived _only by continuing to obey.

Keitaro was kind, perhaps too kind. Once those greedy players sank their fangs into him, he would most surely be destroyed. At the end of the day, Keitaro Urashima was only human, and like any human, he had mortal fallacies: wants and needs, friends, family, dreams, and fears. It would take some time, but even his _soul _would belong to someone else, an invisible collar around his neck.

Setsuna scowled inwardly at the ugly thought, mumbling underneath her breath:

"I don't want him to be like _me_."

"Hmm, did you say something, Setsuna-kun?" Keitaro asked her. He could have sworn he heard her say something, while he was deliberating on about his part-time job with Ayasegawa-san's _Utsukushi_, _Utsukushi_! Express Delivery Service. His boss was seriously a paragon of narcissism, and he silently thanked the managers at his other part-time jobs were not the same. In fact, they were paragons of completely different and equally disturbing schools of thought.

The raven-haired girl _twitched_, a faint vein of irritation throbbing on her browat the masculine honorific attached to her name yet again. She would not be surprised in the slightest bit, if Keitaro started calling her, "_Sekkun_"! Her righteous femininity was in complete uproar. How could he possibly have mistaken her in the slightest bit for a boy, a man, or anything else male for that matter?

"_Etou_...umm, Sekkun, your brow seems to be twitching a lot all of sudden."

Setsuna sweatdropped, her feminine pride taking a sharp mortified blow that nearly sent her stumbling. She was about to give him a curt retort, the lines of scorn and indignation preparing to erupt upon her face indignantly, when an abrupt disturbing thought finally occurred to her.

Why did she care about her feminity now?

"You know, if it's about earlier when I said..."

Her feminity, her appearance, the idea of being a woman, a normal girl her own age had never been issue with Setsuna before ever.

"I was really serious, you know," Keitaro spluttered somewhat nervously in embarrassment. He had never actually complemented another female, especially not one related to him in any way, about her looks before. Flattery was something Kanako had drilled with him extensively too, saying it was an essential "dating" skill, but he never did quite get the hang of it completely. "You really, really, really do look prettier, uh, cuter with your hair down."

She blushed hotly and tossed her head aside in a knee jerk reaction, sending some of her freed raven locks whipping into the _ronin_'s face unintentionally. "_Ba-Bakamono_! D-Don't say embarrassing things like that aloud!"

"Ow-wow-ahaha! All right, Sekkun, I'll try to figure out a better way to say it next time," Keitaro beamed with a laugh, despite the stinging pain blossoming from his cheek.

Was it because of Keitaro Urashima? Arisugawa-sempai had commented once on her own looks, but even then, she had not gotten such a strong reaction. Besides, he was already involved with Kishyuu-sempai. Why did she care how Keitaro thought of her?

Setsuna glared up at the young man, doing her best to hold back the urge to deck him. However, instead of coming across as threatening, she only made him laugh harder, much to her private ambivalence. She was enamored, mystified, and insulted all at once.

"What are you laughing for, Urashima?" she snapped at him curtly. What is it about you, Keitaro? What is it about you that makes me care, makes me feel like this?

"Tha-that reaction! Hahahah! It's just like Kana-chan's actually!"

Again, that name. Again, he brings up, Urashima Kanako! His little sister... Oh, confound him! Is she the only girl he knows around my age that he can compare me too?

"You might not realize it, but you too are more alike than you think."

Setsuna blinked, meeting his warm gaze with a look of steely inquiring skepticism. "What?"

"Eh-hehehe! Kanako-chan _is _pretty mature most of the time, and it's often to a point where it borders on terrifying for a big-brother-guy like me. She's been helping me with my therapy for years, giving me lessons on how to complement a girl and stuff like that."

"Hmm..."

"But when I actually get around to saying something unscripted, coming out and saying something that really comes from my heart... Boom! She clamps up, gets flustered, goes red, stutters, and for a moment, becomes any normal girl. She tries to cover up by saying that I shouldn't say embarrassing things like that to her too, just like you do."

Pause.

"...You must be joking."

Keitaro beamed warmly at her. "Nope! A Big Brother's Honor, cross my heart and hope to die, and the whole nine-yards, Sekkun. In fact, I think you two'd make great friends too!"

Were Kanako and her really that much alike? It was not possible, was it?

"Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind the nickname, '_Sekkun_'. Setsuna-kun, uhh, I mean!" the ronin explained, fumbling with his words. He really hoped this would not end up with her pounding him into the pavement he was done. "Setsuna-san is a bit, uh, I dunno really. Still, I thought '_Sekkun_' would be good. It's strong, kinda cute, and pretty in the same way,_ anou_, well, like --- you."

Setsuna blushed turning away from his gaze and back onto the sidewalk, doing her best to suppress the bright smile that had curled up the corners of her lips. She felt --- strange, a warm nostalgic feeling blossoming in her bosom. Somehow, the seemingly absurd name did not sound so bad anymore. It was like her connection, her anchor to him; something that he had given to her, a gift.

"Whatever; do as you please, _Baka Ronin_," she conceded with a feigned sigh. "There's no use trying to stop your bumbling ways, so I might as well leave you be."

Keitaro laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. '_Baka Ronin_' was a blessing, in his humble opinion, compared to the millions of other things she could have said instead.

"If you say so, Sekkun."

"Still, there're two questions I want to ask you." I wished I didn't have to destroy this good mood, but...

"Sure, go right ahead," Keitaro replied unflinchingly without missing a beat. He had known for a while now that this was coming, and Setsuna had probably been waiting to ask him since they had left Mahora Central Park.

His reaction surprised her all right, but the raven-haired girl carried on, falling back on her training to maintain her calm composure, "Earlier, when you said you knew some things about Mahora City, what did you mean by that?"

"They're good people and bad people wherever you go, Sekkun, and Mahora City's no different. However, in my case and yours, it would've been especially nasty if we had stuck around and gotten caught."

"Urashima, you don't-"

"Yeah, you're right. I really don't know much about you, but I have to trust you. If you had been a normal person, it wouldn't have been an issue, but since you're in the same business as me..."

Not an issue? What does he mean by that? "_Business_?"

"The '_Occult_'. _Keiji_, the other world. Demons. Hollows. Spirits. The supernatural and the paranormal. _Magic_. That's the business of our lives, Sekkun, the other world within this world that few people ever see. Though I don't know why so many Hollows were after you _and _in the same place together no less, I know you know about them well enough. A normal person would have panicked in a split second, but you didn't."

"Urashima..."

"I don't know who you work for, or if you even work for anybody, but you and I have become involved, Sekkun. You saw my _secret_. There are people out there who would kill for the power I possess, they'd use me until I turned into dust, and I've been running away from them for as far as I can remember. It's game of hide and seek that the Urashima family, _my_ family has spent generations playing."

Keitaro's words echoed disturbingly in Setsuna's thoughts, but one phrase in particular stood out like a sore thumb:

"_They_'_d use me until I turned into dust_."

The phrase struck a chord with her. It reminded her of Konoka Konoe, the heir apparent of the proud Konoe Clan, the precious charge --- no --- person she had been assigned to protect at all costs as a _yojimbo_. The task was a great honor, and the notion that it would be given to a _yojimbo_ so young and someone as "_special_" herself was unthinkable.

At the time, Setsuna had accepted right away without sparing a second thought. It was also perhaps some small way to --- _redeem _herself for her past sins. She and the young miss, they had been --- close --- when they had been younger: friends. Yes, they had been friends once, just like there was a time where Motoko --- Aoyama-sempai...

Friend; what a strange and wonderful word it was that it invoked joy and sorrow all at once in her twisted lonely heart, and yet, it seemed she had never really considered Konoka's feelings. What was it like to be her, to be shackled with responsibilities and duties long before she was born? No doubt, those expectations had only grown once her awesome potential was discovered. The foreordained cage became more sophisticated, the chains binding tighter, suffocating her.

Would Konoka-_ojou_sama be used until she turned into dust as well? Would she never be free? If she could not be free, then what hope was there for Setsuna of the _Uzoku_, a mere bastard half-demon?

"I --- I see," Setsuna spoke sullenly in reply. She lowered her gaze as she felt a heavy weight sink into her shoulders, a thick air of blue hanging about her presence.

"_O_-_Oi_, Sekkun! It's not your fault, all right? This is --- this is just the way I am," Keitaro assured her with a forced chuckle. Honestly, he did not expect her to take it so hard, but judging by the pale look on her pretty face, he imagined there was more to her reaction than meet's the eyes. Steeling himself, he ventured forth proudly, determined to bring up her spirits. "But it's not all that bad because if it weren't for this power, I wouldn't have met so many different people: good, bad, and all in between. That includes you too, Setsuna."

What he did not mention, was what he was going to have to do to her shortly: the power and ramifications of two decisions, neither of which seemed particularly --- pleasant...

She paused in mid-stride, coming to dead stop with the staccato rap of her shoe-clad feet that was not alone in the slightest. Keitaro had stopped in perfect time with her, and now, he shifted his weight off her. Instinctively, she gently let go of him, noting how his shadow in the strangely soothing orange of sunset stood perfectly straight on its own.

"People can't grow on their own, Setsuna. Hehe, and don't even get me started on living. I was in a real pinch back there, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it this far. People need each other for good reasons too, and you've helped me out a lot."

"But --- But the only reason-!" Setsuna began to protest vehemently, whirling about to face him, her dark brown eyes quivering with unshed tears that threatened to fall. Remorse and self-hate stared at him dead in the eye, so strong that they would have broken a lesser man into doubt and despair, but he was different.

Keitaro smiled warmly. "You needed my help that time remember? Just like I needed you too."

He needed me?

"And honestly --- from my experience at least, you don't really get stronger on your own. True strength, true power, or whatever you want to call it doesn't come from just you. It also comes from the people around you: friends, family, and even the people you don't even know yet. We're all connected in a way, you know.

"Kei...Keitaro..."

"In that moment, I became stronger because of you, Setsuna, and that's good enough for me. Trying to put a number or some amount on it is besides the point because the fact is, it made a difference for the both of us. Even though it's gonna become more troublesome from here on out --- now that we've become involved, I'm still happy to have met you: a _sakura_ girl when the _sakura_ bloomed."

"'_Sakura_ girl'? 'When the _sakura_ bloomed'?"

"'_Sakurazaki_'does roughly mean '_blooming cherry blossoms_,' you know."

What is power? What does it mean to be strong? What were these feelings she had for Keitaro Urashima? Was there a purpose to their meeting, something grander than the human imagination could grasp? What did it all mean? She wanted to know all these things --- and more.

"Train me, Urashima Keitaro," Setsuna stated calmly.

Keitaro paused, his smile never dropping.

Silence.

A pregnant pause growing ever deathly by the second.

It was so silent that even crickets could be heard chirping, even though it was not even night yet, and they were not even out in the country side.

Soon, the power of silence became absolute, drawing in the wind that ruffled their clothes and hair, as a dust devil came whirling by, while a crow overhead cawed in delight, "_Ahou ka_? _Ahou ka_? Is he a fool? Is he a fool?"

Silence.

"Say-WHAT?" Keitaro blurted out, his eyes wider than saucers. He could practically catch fish with the immense breadth of his gaping jaws. Oh, he knew it was going to become troublesome, but he never expected THIS to happen!

She did not just say what he thought she die just say now, did she?

"I, Sakurazaki Setsuna, the proud retainer of the House of Konoe, a _yojimbo_ of the _Kensai_ Association trained by the _Shinmei Ryu_, wish to be apprenticed to you, to be trained by you, Urashima Keitaro."

Oh crap...

Keitaro twitched. He knew that particular _look _in her dark brown eyes all too well. Hell, she looked just like Kanako too with that look!

...she was really, really dead serious.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

A One, a Two, a Three, and we're live! It's chapter 48 of Glass Moon, with three episodes left to go before the end of Volume 1! w00t, and my oh my! I promise you all WAFF and Drama, and if this chapter did not make you get all googly eyed and fuzzy, then I failed it or you've been through a very long day. But dang, talk about out of the blue --- Setsuna sure moves fast. Keitaro? Training? Apprentice? Sensei? Are Kanako and her really that much alike? Can they really be good friends? Will Kanako let her be friends despite the possibility of competition for the affections of her dear _Onii_-chan?

And what's with Keitaro? He ain't exactly the king of smooth, but for a hypergynoallergic guy, he sure does know the right things to say! Kudos to Kanako on that, she created the ultimate Harem no Jutsu machine man. What's his next move gonna be? And what did he mean by the other two not-so-pleasant decisions that he did not say aloud to Setsuna? Just what power is the Urashima family hiding?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. We're getting closer to the finish line for Volume 1 AKA "24", and I promise you that Volume 2/Season 2 is going to be even better now that we've gotten all of this exposition and world building out of the way. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): Let the GONG ring!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 49:

Train me, Urashima-sensei?

"I won't change my mind, Urashima-sa...no, Urashima-_sensei_. There's no mistake. If I'm with you, I can grow stronger. You're the one who can teach me that which I'm lacking as I am now."

_Tsudzuku_!


	49. Chapter 49 Side K Arc ED

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 49:

Train me, Urashima-sensei?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

...she was really, really dead serious.

Keitaro sweatdropped, giving a helpless chuckle under the ever growing intensity of the raven-haired girl's gaze. The longer she stared at him, the more determined Setsuna seemed to become. In the orange haze of that sunset, on that particular day, it was a terrifying --- yet equally inspiring and exciting sight to see. He could feel his doubts, the critical alarms that had been raised the moment she revealed not just her intentions but who she worked for exactly, fading away.

Somehow, he had the strangest feeling he could trust her with his life.

"_Yare_-_yare_, looks like I was right. Things are already getting more troublesome."

"I won't change my mind, Urashima-sa...no, Urashima-_sensei_," she told him resolutely. "There's no mistake. If I'm with you, I can grow stronger. You're the one who can teach me that which I'm lacking as I am now."

"But --- But I'm not even a master of the _Urashima Shinkage Ryu_-"

Oh snap, he did not just say...

"'_Urashima Shinkage Ryu_'? That's the name of the fighting style you used back there at the park, isn't it?"

Yes, he did just say it.

"Uh, well, yeah. But-But! You see, I'm a special case. I really, really shouldn't be training anybody! If you really wanted to learn the full extent of it, you'd need to learn the female half of the style, _Juuken_, from Kana-chan. I've only been taught a faux version of the male half of the style, _Juudoken_. It's a complementary partner style built around _Tao_ philosophy, that is the foundation for _Zen_, and like _Yin_ and _Yang_, the two halves..."

Keitaro paused yet again, slapping himself on the forehead. Instead of making an excuse to make him appear incompetent, he had begun to explain the basic fundamentals behind the School of the _Urashima Shinkage_ subconsciously. To make matters worse, Setsuna appeared to be intrigued and even more determined than before to learn from his family style.

"'_Gentle Fist_' and '_Severe Fist_'?"

"_Severe Palm_," he corrected automatically again without realizing, much to his private chagrin. Me and my big mouth!

"I've to admit my _Hakuda_ is somewhat lacking. The _Shinmei Ryu_ did _not_ place hand-to-hand combat in particularly high standings in its curriculum, except for as a desperation tactic, an emergency parry, or to disarm an opponent."

"Well, we're more like _shinobi_ or warrior monks, I guess."

"Hmmm, I suppose this will be a learning experience in more ways than one, _Shishou_."

"_O_-_Oi_, S-Sekkun! I never said I'd train you-" Keitaro paled, his jaw going slack for the umpteenth time that day. Oh great, not had he only encouraged her, but now she was calling him "Master"! "Sh-Shoot, I already said I shouldn't-"

Setsuna smiled at him, and boy, what a dazzling smile it was; he could feel his heart racing at a mile per minute at the mere sight of her smile. "Yes, but you wouldn't have told me these things if you didn't intend to in the first place, would you, Urashima-sensei?"

"Ack!" Did I really plan something like that all along? No freakin' way! "Um, look, if you want to be able to trash Hollows in one punch like nobody's business just like me, it probably won't happen. The main reason I'm able to do that is because of my freakishly huge _reiatsu_. Sure, I do have a pretty big well of _chakra_ too, but I can't really consciously control either of them. I can't mold my _chakra_ at all, and the best I can do with it, is just kind of force it out in big explosive waves, sorta like what I do with my spirit energy."

"Then perhaps, I can teach you something as well, _Shishou_. My _ki_ (or _chakra_ as you call it) control is nearly flawless. Naturally, it has to be because of my profession as _yojimbo_."

"Wha-really?" What does being a bodyguard have to do with that for?

"_Hai_."

"Oh, uh --- ack! Don't change the subject like that, and like I said, I don't have any real _reiatsu_ control either. I've got these locks inside me that regulate it, and I can force them open, but otherwise... Well, it'd just --- it just kind of moves on its own. It comes to me when I need it, but otherwise it just comes and goes of its own will."

"Like it's alive?"

"Yup, even Kana-chan can't figure out what's the deal with it, although it seems to be stronger when she's around me. Hina-_obaa_chan and Haruka-_oba_san are pretty mum on the subject too..."

"Perhaps, we might be able to understand it better, _Shishou_. The _Shinmei Ryu_ have conducted extensive studies on the nature of _reiatsu_ due to its critical nature in the disposal of Hollows and other denizens from _Keiji_. Also, it's a very crucial element in the sacred act of soul burials."

Soul burials? Even Tsuruko-san mentioned the same thing, and Sekkun seems to know her too. Are they from the same school? If so, doesn't that mean she also works for the _Kensai_ Association? He knew a thing or two about the paramilitary arm of the Mage's Association here in Japan, although it was largely a grass roots organization that had sprung up to support the various regional branch Magic Associations, but what was the _Shinmei Ryu_'s connection in all of this? The name sounded so familiar to him.

Kana-chan would probably know the answer to his question, considering how much she studied in the family archives back home at Hinata Inn.

Keitaro sighed wistfully, realizing and accepting at last that his fate was sealed. There was no way he could have said no to Setsuna in the first place, especially not after learning that she was _yojimbo_ and in the employ of the _Kensai_ Association. Kanako was going to scream bloody murder for sure, but in a way, things may have just turned out for the better. The alternative options left to him in this sort of situation were not the sort of actions he was willing to support with a clean conscience.

"All right, you can keep the jacket, Sekkun," he told her with a laugh.

Now, it was Setsuna's turn to be surprised, her cheeks coloring a bright red. She had most certainly not been expecting a reaction like that out of Keitaro, and in fact, she reckoned they would have been arguing for at least another hour or more.

"U-Ura-Urashima-sensei?" she stuttered, feeling more than a little touch self-conscious beneath the ardor of his smile.

"_Oi_, now I won't mind (too much) if you call me that when we're _actually_ training, but don't worry, we'll work on loosening you up plenty."

"Loo-L-Loosening me up?" What did he mean by that?

"It'll be all right. Hina-_obaa_chan and Haruka-_oba_san did the same thing to me too when I first started. In fact, now that I look back... Four years... Hmm, yeah, I was about your age actually when I started learning the family style."

What he was only fourteen when he started learning? "Th-That's impossible. How can you be so strong?"

"Actually, I'm nothing compared to Kana-chan when she's really serious"

"You mean, Kanako..."

"Oh, she's been learning since she was a kid, a _tensai_ naturally, from what they told me. I never showed any potential until recently, and you bet she's going to flip when she hears about this. The fact of the matter is, we're probably gonna have to practically adopt you, if we're ever going to get anywhere with your training."

Adopt me? He can't be serious, can he? "I --- I see."

"Anyways, just hold onto that jacket, and next time we meet, I'll teach you how to sew, if you already don't know."

"S-_Sewing_?" Setsuna blurted out impulsively, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's all part of the '_Loosening Up_' process, trust me. Even I had to learn it the first time. Oh, and if you need to reach me, there's a set of business cards in the pockets of my jacket too, at least I hope they survived."

"Business cards?"

"Home phone, cell phone, e-mail, address, and other stuff like that."

"I --- I understand."

"Cool! Now then, let's go meet, Kana-chan. She must be worried sick waiting for me-"

"I'm --- I'm sorry, Urashima-sensei, but I must decline," Setsuna told him quickly, diverting her gaze away. Many things had happened today and she needed time to sort her jumbled, excited thoughts. Besides, it was not as if she was running away, was she? It was not as if she was jealous of that insidious girl either!

Keitaro kept talking about Kanako as if she were the greatest thing in the world. Every time he mentioned his little sister with such affection and sentiment, it left an eerie lurch in her stomach that she could barely ignore. How could he care so much for such a terrible person? Surely, her master was not blind, but what else could there be to that wretched girl's character?

"_Aa_, that's right. You probably need some time to meditate and cool off," the ronin laughed jovially with an understanding nod.

"_H_-_Hai_."

"Hmmmm, hm! All right, in that case, take it easy on yourself, Sekkun. If you're not doing anything important tonight, I'd definitely recommend you go spend some time with your friends."

She blinked at the young man quizzically, as the concept of spending time with friends to relax was virtually an alien concept to her... "Spend time with my _friends_?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you have a few friends, even though you might not realize it."

"I have --- friends?"

"I don't think you're as bad off as Kana-chan, but in the worst case, you can come spend the night at our place, if you want. Either way, being around other people and socializing will help you loosen up for sure."

He doesn't think I'm as "bad off" as Kanako? "What do you mean by that?"

Keitaro beamed at her, not realizing that his new "student" was actually referring to his dear little sister. "You'll find out eventually, and I hope that you two can become friends too."

...but for him, Setsuna supposed she could try to --- loosen up. _That _raccoon girl, Mana Tatsumiya, did leave an open invitation for her to the Tatsumiya Shrine tonight for dinner.

"I --- I'll try."

"Well then, I guess this is where we part ways, but before I go..." I don't wanna have to do this, but she needs to understand...

Keitaro's light-hearted demeanor shifted with an earnest air, his jaw set firmly, as his dark brown eyes pierced her soul. She gasped, blushing involuntarily yet again, unable to speak underneath the domination of his penetrating gaze, fright and anticipation filling her racing heart. With the blazing setting sun at his back, it was as if he had transformed into a samurai, a proud and noble warrior of old bathed in glorious gold and red, right before her trembling eyes.

"Promise me, Setsuna," he spoke emphatically to her, "that not a word between us, you and I, and my family, ever leaves your heart. I don't care if it's the Konoe family, the _Shinmei Ryu_, the _Kensai_ Association, the _Kanto _Magic Association, the Mage's Association, or whoever the hell else! No. One. Can know about us, Setsuna. Not a _soul_."

"_Shi_-_Shishou_..."

"Anonymity _is _our best asset, Setsuna, and we've been able to exist for this long because no one knows who we are or what we are exactly. You've become involved with us, with me, with my family, the Urashima family. If you accept this pact, you will be the first outsider in centuries to be bound into the head family that has overseen the protection and prosperity of those under our dominion. You won't be alone anymore, I can promise you that."

"A pact?" I --- I won't be alone anymore?

"We're all connected to each other, regardless of blood, background, or station. I can't explain it myself, but it's like this feeling, small yet warm, a sense of kinship and community we all share. It's been like that for generations from what I've been taught --- and _you_ --- you're about to join that legacy."

Regardless of blood, background, or station? How could such a thing be possible?

"But know that if you refuse, then you'll leave me only two choices, both of which I've already thought about a lot --- long before it came to this, and they're the same two choices I'd have to consider with anyone who found out about my family, regardless of who or what they are: One. We'll have to erase your memories about us, about what happened today, all of it."

The raven-haired girl reared up in alarm, taking a shaky step back away from the _ronin_. "Wha-_What_? E-Erase my mem-mories?"

"Two. If you resist or refuse the easy way out, I'll have to _erase_ --- **you**."

Setsuna flinched at the cold edge of steel in his baritone, her stricken eyes transfixed upon Keitaro's unfeeling face. He was a terrifying sight to behold, a black silhouette against the setting sun. An unnatural fear pounded in her heart screaming for her to run, to flee from his sight, but she was powerless, paralyzed by an unspeakable killing intent that had gutted her spirit before she even realized it.

This man. This man is a monster, an _assassin_, her mind screamed at her. I --- I can't breathe! It's just like that time with...Aoyama-sempai. He fooled me, completely! Why didn't I notice before? Why didn't I see through his trick? Why? Why? WHY? No. NO. He's... He's going to-!

Suddenly, the raven-haired girl found the strength she needed to breathe again. Setsuna staggered back awkwardly, clutching at her throat between ragged gasps for air. A thick sheen of sweat was slick on her brow, as she shot a vehement glance through her matted bangs at the visage of that traitorous _boy_ --- only to meet his hurt eyes.

"Sekkun..." Keitaro murmured softly.

She gaped openly in bewildered shock. What had happened to the black assassin from only a moment ago? She had seen him standing there for sure. Surely, her own eyes would not deceive her, and yet all that remained now, was just Urashima Keitaro, his shoulders slouched tiredly as his dark eyes glistened, torn with regret and --- duty.

That look... Where have I seen it before? Torn between... Duty and Damnation.

Yes, it was the very same expression she had worn on her face many, many times.

"I'm sorry." Will she ever forgive me for this? And what am I going to do about Aoyama-san? She knows too...

"Keitaro..." That face? Are we the same after all? I feel as if he's carrying an incredible burden on his shoulders...

"So what's your choice, Sakurazaki Setsuna?" the young man asked her with a heavy heart.

This was going to be bad. He just knew this was going to be bad. There was no way she was just going to abandon her way of life, her loyalty to...

"I accept, Urashima Keitaro," she replied, standing with her head held high and her back straight with earnest resolution.

...she what?

Once again, their roles had reversed as Keitaro stared in Setsuna in a mixture of wonder, relief, and shock. "B-But... But why, Sekkun? What about-"

"There're only two important people I have left in this world, _Shishou_, and I can't help either of them if I remain trapped in this world of _sin_, weak and powerless as I am."

"A world of sin?"

"_Hai_. _Ojou_-sama. _Sempai_. I want to help them, to save them from drowning in this world created by the Magic --- no, the Mage's Association."

"Sekkun, you're not thinking of..."

"No, I have no intentions of fighting the Mage's Association or my brethren among the _Kensai_. I want to help Konoe Konoka-_ojou_sama and --- Aoyama-sempai --- by opening their eyes to the truth."

"Heh, they must be very important people to you, aren't they?" Hm, '_Aoyama-sempai_'? She could not mean Tsuruko-san, could she? Or is it her little sister, Motoko... Wait? The House of Konoe? Konoe Konoka-_ojou_sama? ...What the? Isn't the Headmaster of Mahora Academy Konoe Konoemon? If that's the case --- oh crap! It just gets better and better, doesn't it?

"Yes, and if I go with you, I'm certain that one day..." she drifted off wistfully, her lips curling into a dainty smile. "One day I'll be strong enough to set things right."

Despite his own growing worries, Keitaro could not help but return her smile as well, and perhaps, everything would turn out all right, after all.

"Now, we're best friends, _Sekkun_."

It was a small step, but an important one nonetheless, and a big one too.

"_Arigatou_ --- Urashima-kun."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

_Kyuuu-BAAAAAAAANN_! It's that time again for our weekly broadcast of your sought after show, Glass Moon, and we here at J-Easy productions are proud to present: Episode 49. And my, oh, my! Keitaro really can't win an argument against a girl, can he? On the other hand, he can be surprisingly bad-you-know-what! when the situation calls for it. "Adopting" Setsuna into the family? Sheesh, the Urashima's are pretty nuts about keeping to themselves in this metaverse? Keeps making you wonder what the heck they're trying so hard to hide. On the other hand, Keitaro ain't completely dumb either as he seems to be trying to make something out of the Konoe Clan connection. Just what kind of game can the Headmaster, Konoka's grandfather, be playing here?

As for Setsuna, dang, when this girl wants something, she gets what she wants. Hard to say if she has Yuuko Ichihara's legendary "In Her Clutches!" man-boy-toy-slave attaining powers, but it must be pretty darn effective. Setsuna's already got her foot through the door; now, let's see if she can pull herself the rest of the way in with Kanako probably doing everything in her power to make life miserable until she's proven wrong otherwise. Can these two really get along? And just how exactly does Setsuna plan on going about setting things right between herself, Konoka, and Motoko? What the heck happened between these three in the past? Will she be able to make it through the bizarre training regiment of the _Urashima Shinkage_ style? Is love blossoming in the air?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): Two more episodes left to go! Just two more! And Volume 1 is done!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 50:

Who's Your Headmaster?

"Ask and _ye_ shall receive: HUAH! _Be Cool_!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	50. Chapter 50

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 50:

Who's Your Headmaster?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Thus, the two companions, now friends for the better (or worse), parted ways, both bearing a new boon. One carried a little hope, a faint almost indiscernible light, but in the once infinite darkness, it was a shining beacon, a star to guide her through the blackest night she knew in her heart. The other carried a change of fortune, the winds filling his sails and carrying him away from the storm back on course, with another shipmate to call friend and another strange tomorrow on the setting horizon. Of course, this sort of thing suited a dandy fellow like him just fine.

Little did they know that elsewhere, an old man of some note was far from pleased at the day's dramatic events that had turned his school...

...into a battlefield.

* * *

"...And that's the end of my report, _Kouchou_-dono," Takamichi T. Takahata finished his explanation crisply as he snapped his pocket notebook shut. "Oh and yes, I still have no clue who could've done that kind of damage on the school roof of Sakuraba Hall. Couldn't have been a _magi_, such as ourselves,as there was no magic signature left to speak of. Untraceable. Worst case scenario, we've got a real _magician_ somewhere around here and he-she-or-it, is up to no good."

There was a hushed silence in the Headmaster's elegant office with its priceless mahogany furnishings and various accolades attributed to excellence beyond compare. The combined experience of four generations of "Man" was vested in this hallowed place, or at least it was worth that much to Takamichi. God knows the Headmaster's office deserved it, considering its true history, a history that only a select few knew, such as himself.

It was left to the constant hum of the air conditioning to fill in the gap of ambience.

Presently, he could not help but envy the two steaming cups of tea cooling in a tray of fine china that rested upon the broad bureau before him. It was premium certified Darjeeling tea. He could pick out that exquisitely prepared strong floral aroma and the gentle thin-bodied, light-colored tan, as if it were molten gold, from a mile away. Darjeeling tea was his favorite hands down, but by God was it expensive!

_Aaahhh_, the salary of a civil servant. How cruel... the bespectacled man lamented silently, his glasses gleaming white in the orange rays of dusk streaming through the windows. He was just barely managing to hold back the rivers of "GENTLEmanly" tears that threatened to fall.

Yes, if there was one thing Takamichi missed about his --- _former _life, it was being able to drink fresh, piping hot Darjeeling tea whenever the mood suited him. God Bless and "AMEN!", it was quite possibly one of the finest creations ever made. Humanity was most certainly indebted to the Holy Ghost for blessing them with the knowledge to recognize, harvest, and turn Darjeeling into such wonderful black tea. The exquisite flavor of fruit and spice, the Champagne of Teas: Darjeeling tea was king.

"Dear Old Boy, you can help yourself, you know," spoke the turned black silhouette of the diminutive man standing by the windows, behind the Headmaster's desk, in English. His voice was old and raspy with age, and yet, there was a peculiar spark of youth and mischief that had not quite left him. The clean "American-style" accent was superb. "I had it specifically prepared for you, in fact, knowing your tastes. Besides, I was in the mood for something a little _bouncy_."

Takamichi obliged a reply in English as well, although his ambient baritone admittedly carried a faint touch of a high British, each syllable carrying a light enunciated lilt, "Why, Headmaster, I don't mean to impose..."

"Oh, give it a rest with the formalities already, Taka. You're practically like a grandson to me, and you know I'm more than old enough and qualified to be your grandfather, so why don't you humor this old man some with a '_Gramps_' or something, hmm?"

"Uhhh, well...Grandfather..."

Konoemon Konoe gave a throaty chuckle from where he stood basking in the last warming rays of the setting sun. The sun in his honest opinion was still a better timepiece than any other device conceived date, and he would back up the claim with all the remaining white hairs on his scalp on it too.

"Thank you, thank you, Takamichi. You always are a good sport, and sometimes, I really do wish you were my son...not that I'm saying Eishun is not a dutiful boy! By God, he's got his hands full just trying to manage those crazy hawks down at the _Kansai_ Magic Association."

"Uh, Head... I mean, Grandfather, I don't think you should-"

"Oh, don't worry I already casted a spell of silencing on this place as soon as you walked through the door. Besides, don't you want to try _Hiji_-_chan_'s finest?"

Takamichi, in a rare expression of astonishment, _blinked_. "'_Hiji_-_chan_'?"

"You'd be surprised but that stinging firebrand of a woman, Kirishima Hijiri-kun, can whip up a fantastic cup of tea. I don't know how she does it, but one sip, and I was hooked for life! Oh, and to top it off, she also does a mean cup of joe too."

"..._Hijiri _made this?" The bespectacled man stared in awe at the golden contents of the cooling tea.

For all intents and purpose, Hijiri Kirishima appeared to be an elegant woman, and no one would ever suspect her of being rough around the edges. However to credit his many experiences with her, the opposite was quite true. Never would he have imagined that she was capable of such high proficiency in a characteristically feminine art, that is the art of tea preparation. Such profound beauty and delicacy could have only come from years of practice, as he began to sense that there was much more at work here then just raw talent.

Yes, there was another smell in the air as well, and it smelled just like...

"Impressive, I didn't know you were on a first name basis with her, Takamichi!" Konoemon's proud exclamation interrupted his thoughts abruptly.

"Pfffttt-Wha?" Takahata spluttered incoherently at his boss, clutching his pocket-size notebook in a death grip.

"Impressive, most impressive! I didn't think anybody'd ever find a way into her heart. Hohoho! I guess I didn't have to worry about finding a husband for her in the first place, since you've apparently got _that _covered."

A HUSBAND? What's he talking about? "_Huh_?"

The wizened old man laughed. "And if there's one thing I absolutely like about you, Takamichi, is your uncanny ability to be _cool_. I wish my son had even just a fraction of your _cool_. Why if he was in your position, his brain would probably _melt _between the affections of Shizuna-chan and Hiji-chan."

Pause.

"I beg your pardon?" He's making it sound like I'm double dating both of them. Hiji-kun --- _affectionate_? Minamoto-sensei? Oh Lord, get real here...

"Of course, you could just be highly oblivious to your impending doom," Konoemon reconsidered thoughtfully, as he turned about to face the younger man with a toothy grin. "But I sincerely doubt it, because I don't think you have a death wish just yet, and besides, you've got to be foolishly brave to willingly get caught between _those _two particular women."

"Uh, I don't quite follow you, but I'm going to nod, laugh and say, '_Yes, I do follow you, Grandfather_!'" the English professor paused, proceeding to do exactly just that, "and now help myself to the tea, okay?"

"Sure thing, Dear Old Boy."

"Okay."

Considering he had the "okay" now, Takamichi broke free from his usual charismatic composure and helped himself to the tea with the energetic gusto of a schoolboy. There were few places in the world nowadays where he could truly let go and relax, even for just a little while. He might have left his --- _former _life behind him, but the past certainly had not abandoned _him_.

"Hmmmm, hm; you know, Taka-kun..." Konoemon spoke up once more, this time in Japanese as he stepped out of the light and into the darkening interior of his office. "I have a theory that perfectly explains why silly things happen!"

Just as the age in his voice conveyed, the Headmaster of Mahora Academy was ancient individual of such diminutive note that most of his junior high students would have easily towered over him. Mostly bald, a long white ponytail hung off the back of his ever so comically exaggerated oblong head, his face clad with its bushy hanging eyebrows, droopy mustache, and long beard. He was dressed something akin to a priest with his semi-formal _kimono_, a somewhat plain white, but with those ornamental golden hoops hanging off his ear lobes, he actually came across more as a Buddha-like figure to be honest.

Takamichi hummed his agreement, inhaling passionately the floral aroma of the Darjeeling tea Silently, he wondered if there was some subtle way he could compliment his "colleague" without having her neuter him in a split second using her trusty scalpels. They always did seem to have a bad habit of materializing out of nowhere when she had a lab coat on. Perhaps, he should try to approach her otherwise?

"..._Ara sa_, but actually, I'm still writing the thesis to be honest."

Sip.

"Pfffffft-BLEHG! OH GOD IN HEAVEN, IT'S HOT!"

Konoemon laughed amiably so at the misfortune of his younger colleague, who was flailing wildly in his seat, wrestling with the unbelievably hot tea. "What did you expect, Taka-kun? It's THE Kirishima Hijiri-kun, remember? Oh, and by the way, I don't think you want to..."

Splash.

"...spill it."

"RYYYAGGHHGH! IT'S ALL OVER ME! GAH, IT BURNS!" the poor bespectacled man howled, tipping over his chair and sending himself spilling out onto the carpet in a heap of thrashing humanity. Of course, his pains might have been eased slightly, if he had been attempting to do "Stop, drop, and ROLL!" instead of his former actions at present.

Konoemon sweatdropped at the wild frenetic sight of Takamichi, his normally composed right hand man, who had just been reduced to the basics of a five year old. The scene was eerily familiar as he had gone through the same thing himself, without the mercy of someone nearby to douse him out. Of course, the said person was himself presently, and since he figured he had enough potential blackmail material at this point, he might as well go ahead and use this particular cantrip.

Focusing his intent, he concentrated on Takamichi's thrashing form and called upon a vast reservoir of power hidden deep in his soul, turning the tap open ever so slightly. This was a cantrip not a spell, and he no plans leveling a metropolis or two any time soon. All he really needed was just --- a trickle of _mana_.

"Ask and _ye_ shall receive: HUAH! _Be Cool_!"

With a crisp snap of his fingers, a sparkling bolt erupted from his channeling hand and pounced upon the English professor, enveloping him in a scintillating blue glow. He began to levitate off the ground, the glow brightening and...

"Whoa," Takamichi "whoa'd" in his best impression of Neo.

...it fizzled out, crowning Takamichi T. Takahata as the pratfall King of the Day with a heavy thud on his back.

"OUCH! ...Uuooooo..."

Considering the undignified sight before him, Konoemon wondered where he went wrong this time. The younger man was pretty much clad from head to toe in black: the trench coat, the "super cool" shades, the leather belt, the trousers, the combat boots, and the snug polo shirt. He imagined those woolen socks the man was so fond of had gone black too.

Thus in effect, Takamichi T. Takahata looked like an extra from _The Matrix_ and a Keanu-wannabe cosplayer.

"Hmm, it seems my cantrip misfired, Taka-kun," the Headmaster apologized with a helpless shrug. When he had been "younger," these sort of simple tricks came easily to him, but it seemed old age was starting dull his skills in that particular department, regrettably. "So sorry, but at least you're not burning up anymore, right?"

Takamichi lay on the floor without a word, his expression unreadable, masked further by the black shades, as he still held onto the now empty tea cup. He really was not angry per say, just more so in a state of shock. Cantrip or no cantrip, magic or no magic; it was not every day he experienced a complete wardrobe change in mere seconds. Of course, he prayed that his favorite boxers had not gone black too.

On the receiving end of this "pure coolness" was poor old Konoemon, and he practically sweating in his slippers. He wished he had a pair of shades as cool as those ones!

"_Oi_, Taka-kun, could I-"

"Thank you and no thank you, _Ji_-san," replied the "charismatic" English professor quickly as he rose to his feet with a rustle of his leather trench coat. How he was going to explain his change of wardrobe to the secretary was still up in the air. As for Hijri, well, he did not know what to do with her either. The woman had utterly humiliated him again, and this time, without even being there.

Curses, he's so COOL! "All right, if you say so."

"Hmmm..." I do look pretty good in this come to think of it, even with the five o'clock shadow. Though I wonder, what exactly is Hiji-kun's quarrel with me. Admittedly, we've gone out together quite a bit, but things always do tend to turn south for a more comedic spin. Why, I remember the time when we were dining out at _C_'_est la vie en Rose_ and the establishment got held up by a band of thugs, forcing us to take action...

"You know, Takamichi, good men are awfully hard to find these days, don't you think so?" the Headmaster remarked suddenly with a sigh, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Excuse me?"

"It must be a sign of the times."

"_Kouchou_-dono, I don't believe I quite follow you, although I would have to agree that good men are indeed hard to find these." Yes, the times certainly have changed from the days of my _Sensei_.

"And what about good _women_?" The old man slyly grinned at him.

Takamichi coughed, his right brow twitching incessantly in slight mortification. "Well, I'm still looking into that to be perfectly honest. Everybody says I'm a natural Casanova, but in my opinion, it hasn't brought much gain in the endeavor at all."

"True, and I can scarcely believe the appearance of one young woman could rock my small world so easily."

Ah, so he finally wants to talk about the report. "Konoemon-dono, we can't be for certain just yet that Urashima Kanako is the cause of these incidents."

"True, but I'm not exactly fond of gambling with the lives of the young people entrusted to this institution, and thus indirectly, to _me_."

"Well..."

"You do realize I'm going to catch Hell from the Board of Trustees when I have to lie --- or should I say --- _explain_ to them what happened today, don't you?"

"Of course, _Kouchou_-dono, I'm perfectly aware of that."

Konoemon sighed wistfully, messaging his brow. "I knew that girl was going to be trouble; she's an Urashima for _Kami_-sama's sake; trouble _is _their middle name, but I had no idea what sort of a chain reaction she would set off. Oh, if only I could find a good man for Kono-chan...!"

"Konoka-chan? Your granddaughter, sir?"

"Ah, yes, my dear, beloved granddaughter. Eishun and I, although that brat never does a thing to help me at all (no he doesn't!), have been trying to find a suitable fiancé for her ever since she came of suitable age! They're all from good families, well-to-do and well-bred and such, and things always seem to go right at first..."

I think that depends upon your definition of "good families," Konoemon-ojisan, thought Takamichi grimly to himself, his expression never wavering. He would certainly follow this man to the depths of Hell, but it did not mean that Konoemon Konoe was not without his own faults.

I wonder, if he has considered Konoka-chan's feelings in all of this? Surely, he's not _that_ thickheaded now, is he? We all know about her great potential...

"But then she goes end up turning them down and in a very spectacular fashion, if I might add. I've never seen so many young men and grown men alike cry. She's such a sweet girl, but when she doesn't want to do something, oh dear me, things can get ugly!"

"_Aa_, I understand." I suppose not...

"How would you like to try-"

"NO!" Takamichi shouted in a horrified voice, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "Are you CRAZY, Konoemon? I was her homeroom teacher and English professor for God's sake! The Holy Ghost would strike me down in an instant and condemn my soul for an eternity in brimstone and hellfire! Oh God, ughghh! Now, I must go see the chaplain right away to confess my sins. I've got these sinful, perverse images in my head now thanks to you!"

The old man pouted in reply, "Awww, it was worth a shot, Taka-kun."

Though Konoemon had to wonder, what were his favorite comrade's feelings in regards to the important women in his life? Minamoto Shizuna-sensei? Kirishima Hijiri-kun? And of course, his _dear _Kagurazaka Asuna-chan?

_She _certainly has been through a lot today...

"Look, are we done here? I'll do the usual and have our men look into it. I'm not keen on a Hollow rampage on campus either, as this could mean serious political ramifications from within the _Kanto _Magic Association. With all due respect, you _do_ still have _enemies_, sir."

"Awww, but I'm the Head of the _Kanto _Magic Association too, aren't I?"

"God forbid, maybe even those crazy hawks from the _Kansai_ Magic Association might even try to make a move on our jurisdiction and stir up trouble using the influence of the radicals from the _Kensai_ Association."

"Ah, yes, those rowdy youngsters from Eishun's _Kansai _Magic Association have been steadily gaining power over the years. I dare say, the _Kensai_ just want to use their bedfellows among the _Kansai _Association, separate from all of us period, and become an independent Magic Association themselves."

"If they gain enough support and can --- _prove _themselves, you know the Mage's Association would give their blessings in a heartbeat. They're always looking for _new _blood, after all."

"Indeed, indeed; oh, how the times have changed..."

"Amen," Takamichi agreed solemnly.

"You know, you do look REALLY cool in that getup, Taka-kun."

An instantaneous doubletake overcame the English professor before he even realized it. "Wha-Wha-Huh?"

"Heh-hehe, well, you should go do what needs to be done, Takamichi. We'll hold back and observe the situation for now, and if you'll excuse me, there's phone call I need to make."

"Ah, of course," Takamichi murmured agreeably. Speaking of phone calls, I need to talk with Asuna-chan about today.

Just then, the intercom flared to life with a croak, catching the attentions of both of men as a young Miss Megumi Reinard, the present intern filling in for the secretary position, spoke to them in a rather shaken voice:

"_E_-_Etou_, ummm, Konoe-_kouchou_san, I --- I really hate to interrupt, but, uh..."

"Is something the matter, Reinard-kun?" the Headmaster replied brightly, even as Takamichi interposed himself silently between the great double doors and his long time friend. It was just a pre-caution, of course, in case something did happen.

"Uh, yes, it's about your appointment this evening, the one you originally scheduled with --- Ah! Please stop it, _Baddogai_-san! This is a no smoking area, and --- _DA-MEEEE_! Stop playing with that lighter this instant, it's dangerous! _Baddogai_-_saaaa_-n!"

In the background, the two men could hear a gruff masculine voice muttering something in English, which promptly set off Megumi with an offended shriek. There was a shout and an apparent scuffle, before another presence interrupted with a smooth, soothing baritone to break up the fight. Takamichi very much wanted to burst through the doors and find out what exactly was going on the other side of the Headmaster's office but found himself restrained by the older man's disarming smile.

If there was anyone who had a cooler head than him, it was Konoemon Konoe.

"_A-Anou_, sorry about that, Konoe-san," the intern apologized sheepishly when she finally got back to her desk no doubt.

"Oh, it's quite all right, Reinard-kun. No harm done."

"Anyways, I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. I'm terribly sorry! There's a Fujita Goro-san here to see you --- along with his _business _partner, _Baddogai Sorru_-san. Men in black, sir."

"Ah, I almost forgot about them! Please, send them in right away!" Konoemon beamed, clapping his hands together.

Takamichi knew that was his cue to leave. Desperately, he wanted to question the Headmaster about these "Goro Fujita" and "Sol Badguy" fellows, but there was an old rule between the two of them. What Konoemon did was his business, and in turn, he left Takahata's own business alone because truth be told they were equally strong-willed men with very different ideas to achieve the same goals.

For shame, I didn't even get to really try Hiji-kun's Darjeeling tea either...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yahooie! I'm back, like heaven sent, just as promised with goods once again for this week's show. Chapter 50 for the win! Indeed, Konoemon-_jiji_'s eyes and hands reach far and wide. There seem to be some rather nasty quakes in the troubled political world of Glass Moon, though: the sort of things that are just waiting to explode. Just what exactly is he up to by playing this game with the Urashimas? Is he really that deaf and blind to Konoka's feelings? Who are these men in black? And will Takamichi ever get his love life together finally? Just what does tomorrow hold?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): Just one more! One more episode until this volume is finally done! _TOTSUGEKI LOVE HEART_!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 51:

Who's Your Headmaster?

"Hello, this is Urashima Keitaro speaking."

_Tsudzuku_!


	51. Chapter 51 ED Volume 1

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

I Wanna Go To A Place...

Chapter 51:

Phone Calls

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

It was not after seven in the evening when they finally arrived to their home, a modest single-family house by Tokyo's massively inflated standards, in the suburbs of Nakano-_ku_. Ambivalence had stunned Kanako the moment she had laid her eyes upon her dear brother. Keitaro looked the way she felt, a subtle contradiction of battle weariness and simultaneous gratitude. Fear, anger, joy, relief, and worry assaulted her all at once at the sight of him.

In this singular moment, all she could manage was to run to him and throw her arms around him into a rough embrace. Keitaro had been surprised by the "warm" reception, to be frank. The _ronin _had expected his little sister to give him an earful for coming back to her in such a state of "disarray," though he looked like he had just walked away from a car wreck, minus any wounds. His clothes, on the other hand, were not so fortunate.

Privately, Keitaro thanked his lucky stars that nobody had bothered to question them in the slightest bit on the way home. He did get the odd stare, but more likely than not people probably thought he was Kanako's delinquent boyfriend, upper classmen, or something. And as far he was concerned, they could think what they wanted to as long as nobody called the cops on him.

"_Nii_-san! You can't be serious about still going out tonight," Kanako pleaded with him for the umpteenth time that quarter of an hour alone. Ever since they had taken their showers, got dressed, and met once more in the living room for a little "heart to heart," she had been hounding him left and right.

Keitaro laughed amiably in reply, as he sat down on the step in the lit foyer and began to slip on his shoes, "Hey, but I promised you, didn't I? And you were looking forward to this too."

"_Demo_... But that was..."

"Before what?" he asked her innocently, pausing in tying a shoelace to flash her a wide smile. "By the way, that looks cute on you."

She blushed at his offhand remark, spluttering incoherently, "_B_-_Baka_! Stupid, don't say embarrassing things like that. Aren't you..."

"Am I not-what?" Oh boy, here comes the big one, I bet...

"...Aren't you _MAD_, Keitaro-niisan?"

"Mad? ...Wha? You mean, like '_Am I crazy_' mad?"

"Keitaro-_baka_!" Kanako snapped furiously at him. She shook her fist emphatically, causing Keitaro to curl up just a little, to make her point clear that she was serious. "Aren't you angry at all?"

The _ronin_ laughed in reply, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh, so that's what you meant! Sheesh, you could've just said so in the first place, Kana-chan."

"_Kei_-_TA_-_RO_...!" I love you, Keitaro-_onii_chan; I really do, but right now, you're just pissing me off!

Oh dear, that tone Kanako's using can't mean good things... "All right, all right, geez, I understand..."

"_B_a_ka_! You should've told me in the first place instead of smiling like a jack---! and then telling me oh-so-casually what the _hell _you did today!"

"Well, we both messed up, didn't we?"

"Of course, we **did **--- but that's beside the point!"

"So are _you _mad at me?" Keitaro asked her finally.

Kanako gasped, her irrational rage fizzling out into nothing. In its place, a new emotion took root, almost like guilt but sweeter. She gazed at him with a torn expression, unable to voice quite what it was that welling up inside her. Of course, she should have been mad and he as well, because in the course of a single day they had put the family at more risk than it had ever experienced in generations.

"I'm not mad at you, if it helps any, Kana-chan," he told her casually, removing his newest pair of glasses to examine them. Rimless spectacles, not exactly his style, but they would do just fine.

"...Nii-san?" He's not angry at me?

"Under those circumstances, you reacted pretty much exactly how I expected you would, and besides, I already I had the hunch that you had no intention of going to Mahora Academy to start fresh. You were planning on tearing that school apart, and you've just gotten started."

"I..." So he knew all along?

"I knew you didn't want to leave Kitsusho Academy either, but I hoped that maybe Mahora Academy might've been a good change for you. Hehehe, guess I was wrong, huh?"

Is that...? "Are you --- disappointed in me, Keitaro-_onii_san?"

"Nope, because you did exactly what I expected you to do. Now, I'm not exactly keen on you nearly losing your head five times in one day, getting into fights, making enemies out of pretty much out of everyone, but in that process, I think you've made a little change as well."

Kanako blinked in bewilderment at his vague statement. "I've changed a little?"

"Yup, I can't be for certain how, but those circumstances, everything you've told me... You've grown up a little, after all."

"_Eeeehh_?" I don't get it at all. How have I changed? I don't feel any different.

"I can't make you change unless you want to, Kana-chan. As your older brother, I can only show you the way and accept responsibility for whatever might happen in the future."

"Accept responsibility?"

"Keep doing what you want to do, Kana-chan, and I'm not going to stop you, but the moment, somebody comes knocking on that door, it's my job to take the responsibility. I'm the eldest here, I'm the one who's taking care of you, watching over you, and nurturing you, and I'm where the buck stops. That's why _otou_-san and _okaa_-san entrusted me with you."

"Keitaro..." No, he couldn't mean... No, I'm not an animal like them! Yes, I did get a little _rough_ with Narusegawa, but even I wouldn't go that far. **Never**.

Keitaro laughed sheepishly aloud, a mild attempt to lighten the mood as made another connection. "Heck, I'm the idiot who delivered you straight to Headmaster Konoe Konoemon, and I just have the nastiest feeling that old guy knows a lot more than he lets on. He might even be playing around with us. _Kami_-sama knows who he managed to find out about us..."

"Ah...Nii-san," Kanako murmured, uncertain how she should comfort him. Even she was shocked to learn that they had all been pulled into some kind plot by the old man, somehow.

"Talk about a mess, huh? But you know, I won't _force_ you to change. You're you, and if you're going to change that change has to come from inside you. You've got what it takes inside you; I know it! What happened today proves it. The fact that you want to go back tomorrow, back to school, and try to find out what's really going on in Mahora Academy --- heck, I couldn't be prouder!"

"But.."

"Just try not to put anybody in the hospital for life, okay? If you're going to break somebody's arm, I'm going to expect you to set it right and heal it, in the least. I'll see if I can help you investigate some stuff, but I'm not going to help you settle any grudges with a fist. Besides, you know how I am. I'm useless in a fight anyway, unless it's against Hollows or whatever _youkai_ from _Keiji_, with my weird _chakra_ and _reiatsu_. Heh, my _chakra_ is completely unreliable, and even though I have so much, I can't use a drop of it, so we might as well say that all I have is _reiatsu_."

"Hnn..."

"And you know, _reiatsu_ can't harm material beings, at least according to the texts we've studied."

"...ugh..."

"So are you mad at me, Kanako?" Keitaro asked her again, slipping back on his glasses with a beaming smile.

Kanako sighed in exasperation. She honestly did not know what to say to her dear older brother. He had practically given her free license to do anything she pleased, including the pranks, the fights, whatever. She was relieved and dismayed at the same time. Keitaro was not angry at her, but this did not feel right either.

I feel like I should be punished, the raven-haired girl thought solemnly to herself, "I'm not mad at you either, Kei-_nii_chan."

"Really?" he beamed hopefully at her. His dark brown eyes were sparkling like a child's, as if _he_ had expecting to be punished when he had clearly done less wrong than her.

"Yes."

"Ah, that's great to hear! I thought you were going to flip-"

She glared at him with a visible angry tick in her brow. "But it doesn't mean I liked what you did either."

"Uhhh, well..."

"I don't like how you decided to befriend this '_Sakurazaki Setsuna_' --- _thing_."

"But, Kana-chan, she's a good person, really! And she's even from the same school as you."

"She's a _demon_, Nii-san! A _karasu tengu_!"

"Hey now, Sekkun's only a _half_-demon, a _hanyou_. She said so herself, and even if she was a full-blooded demon, a _taiyoukai_, I don't think it makes a difference in the slightest. She's even agreed to-"

"She's a _DEMON_, Nii-san! Even you have-"

"You're right. Even I've read from the texts about demons," he replied in a firm voice, unfazed by her angry protests. "But then again, even that Zazie-san didn't exactly fit the description of what we've been taught now, did she?"

"I don't trust Rainyday Zazie in the slightest bit. She's a freak **and **a demon!"

"But she wants to be friends with you, doesn't she?"

"Grrr...that --- that --- _ooohhh_, that stupid, stupid, stupid-!"

"Kana-chan, Hina-_baa_chan's always telling us that we need to make all the good friends we can get, and I think they're worth it, both of them: Setsuna and Zazie. Besides, think about it! If you stuck with them, you'd at least some allies with you all the time at school."

"Bah, you're crazy! And even worse, you want me to help you train that Sakurazaki _thing_?"

"You know I can't do it alone, and who knows, maybe we can learn a thing or two from her too. She did say she was a _yojimbo_ trained by the _Shinmei Ryu_."

"Oh, those angry, ignorant bigots!"

"The _Shinmei_ _Ryu_?"

"Yes, them! Those idiots! And thanks to this newest piece of knowledge, Nii-san, you've just informed me that they're hypocrites too! I can't even imagine why _they_ would want to train **and **raise a _hanyou_..."

"Hey, you called her a half-demon! That's great," Keitaro beamed happily. Addressing Setsuna as a "Half-demon" was an improvement in his opinion, especially when it was coming from somebody as hard-headed as his beloved little sister.

"...grrr, whatever! _Urashima Shinkage Ryu_ is vastly superior to anything they've got to offer!"

"Yup-yup!"

"And what's with this _Ichihara Yuuko_ woman? You're not going to go see her again, are you, _Nii_-san?"

The _ronin_ sweatdropped at the flaming daggers Kanako was virtually glaring at him with through her hazel eyes. She had not said a word earlier during their "heart to heart" session, but if his hunch was right, she might just be jealous. He had gone into quite extravagant details when describe his encounter with the beautiful ethereal woman...

"Oh, and did I forget to mention _Aoyama_ _Tsuruko_? Isn't she with the _Shinmei_ _Ryu_ too? And what are you going to do about her since she saw you _fighting_ too?"

...oh, and there was the swordswoman from Kyoto too. A fiery aura was literally radiating off his little sister's body as her eyes glowed with an unearthly light. If he did not do some smooth talking fast, there was no way they were going to make it in time for their dinner reservations at _C_'_est la Vie en Rose_, an extremely popular fine dining restaurant in downtown Odaiba-_ku_ at this rate. He had picked the place specifically tonight instead of _Yorokonde_ as originally planned just to surprise and (hopefully) please Kanako.

"Well, I've really got no plans to be honest," he admitted to her shyly. "In fact, I wouldn't have a clue of what we're going to do if Negi-kun or Kitsune-san busted through the door right now. Plus, there's still Konoemon-_jii_san to worry about down at Mahora Academy."

Kanako gaped at him dumbfounded, causing the "special effects" to promptly turn off. "What? You don't have any plans at all?"

"We'll just have to deal with it as the situation develops, I guess, since there's nothing we can do about it, except for control how we react to what may come next. I didn't plan for any of this to happen, Kana-chan, and neither did you, I think."

"_Che_, of course not!" she sulked with a pout, crossing her arms disapproving over her "modest" bosom. After hearing Keitaro's remarkable tale about the extraordinary women he had met, she had begun to wonder if he was a magnet for ridiculously well-endowed women. On top of that, it sounded like both the Ichihara woman and the Aoyama woman want to see him again, there was no way she was going to keel over and let them take Keitaro away from her; the same applied to Sakurazaki Setsuna too, that little demonic minx.

She found him first!

"But --- are you sure about this?"

"Hmm?"

"Keitaro-_nii_san, are you okay about not telling anyone else about this mess, and keeping this just to ourselves?"

"Well, that's a tough one. Yup-yup, definitely a tough question."

"You do know the consequences, don't you?"

"Sure do, but if we go and squeal to this to _kaa_-chan and _tou_-chan, we'll be packed away back to _Hinata Sou_ faster than you can blink."

"_Hai_..."

"Plus Hina-_obaa_chan isn't going to be happy either, and I don't even wanna think what she looks like when she's mad."

"Mm..."

"Come on, let's go out and enjoy ourselves tonight," he prodded her jovially. "We should both be thankful after everything that's happened today, we're still together. Nothing **really **bad happened, right? We can fix this problem together. I'm sure we can! And when everything is all nice and happy again, we'll still be together like always, isn't that right, Kana-chan?"

Kanako flushed bright red, "_K-Kei_-Keitaro-_baka_! Don't say embarrassing things like that!"

"But it's true, and I still think you look cute in that outfit: the red three-piece business suit (with a modest skirt of course), the white blouse, the red necktie, and the black nylons..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about, Nii-san!" Even though...I do like it when you say things like that about me.

"But, _Kana_-chan, you're so super _moe­-moe_ cute with the mature business woman look! Now, if I can find you a pair of gloves..."

Suddenly, the telephone in the living room rang, breaking the playful rhythm of the siblings rapport. Like deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, they both shot pale looks into the living room, taking near simultaneous nervous gulps of air. They shared a mutual gaze for a moment, both asking the same questions:

Who was it? What did they want? And who was going to pick it up?

"Nii-san, I'll-" Kanako began to offer before Keitaro rose to his feet, kicking off his shoes.

He met her gaze coolly, perhaps too coolly. It was frightening to see her dear big brother like this with his grim, severe expression. She felt her voice catch, the strength fading underneath the intensity of his eyes that demanded her obedience, robbing her of the will to protest utterly, and then --- the most strangest thing happened.

Keitaro smiled nervously at her, flashing a bright grin, despite his own obvious misgivings. "_Ne_, don't worry about the phone, Kana-chan: it's probably just Ayasegawa-san from my delivery part-time job. He's always trying to con me into an extra job, since he says I'm his best man! Now, why don't finish up here and decide what pair of shoes you want to wear? If you go with the combat boots, I'm definitely going to have to find those gloves!"

Admiration blossomed in her heart, an electrifying sensation that made Kanako giggle --- just a little, of course, as she watched his retreating back. She could tell easily enough that he was scared too, but in spite of that he was pressing onwards. Yes, though he did not realize it, Keitaro could really be cool sometimes. He was her dear big brother, after all...

Trip.

"Oh sna-UOOF!"

Crash!

...but he was still an habitual klutz at the worst moments, especially after his bursts of "coolness."

* * *

"Hello, this is Urashima Keitaro speaking," the _ronin_ answered the telephone finally with a wince. His jaw still smarted from his abrupt reunion with Earth's gravity and his own house's wooden floors, but at least his new pair of glasses had been spared. He had a feeling that the bills this month would be going up a bit more than usual, considering the costs for another set of glasses and a new cellular phone, not that his parents ever really minded.

However, it was something of a matter of private honor to see that he kept his end of filial duty too. If he could not get into Tokyo University right away, then at least he would be a positive contributing member of the family, instead of lamely sitting around and drowning himself into more practice tests in a semi-state of depression. Keitaro absolutely detested the idea of him becoming a "real" loser, especially when he had Kanako to think about too. It was the reason why he pushed himself so hard in the first place.

Such thoughts fortunately managed to distract him from an eerie subconscious feeling that he was holding a **gun **to his own head, even though it was just the telephone receiver in reality.

"Ah! Perfect! I was hoping you'd be in, Keitaro-kun!" the ancient, raspy voice on the other end of the line replied to him excitedly. "Do you remember me, young man? We've spoken quite a few times, you know, although we've yet to actually meet in person."

This voice... I know it from somewhere... Could it be? "Umm, Konoe Konoemon-_kouchou_san?"

"AH-hah! Splendid! You do remember!"

Keitaro began to sweat profusely, like they were bullets streaming out of his skin. This was bad. This was very bad. If the Headmaster of Mahora Academy, the devilish old man himself was calling, it could only mean... Crap, what should he do? Should he play along with the game for now, or blow everything out of the water now? No, he could not do something risky like that, better just to play along until he can come up with something better.

"_Sumimasen_, _Kouchou_-san! I'm terribly sorry!"

"Hmm? Sorry about what?"

"If it's about Kanako-chan, sir, I fully-"

"Oh, nonsense, my boy! Nonsense! She's doing just fine."

The _ronin _gaped in shock. "Wha-What?"

"Well, things did get a bit rough today from what I hear from the faculty, but in my honest opinion, she's adjusting in just fine."

"She --- She is?"

"Yes, and I'd say in about a month or so, all her delinquent, rebellious behavior will disappear and we can really see her genius begin to shine. I'm positive she will become a positive influence on the rest of Two-A and uplift the rest of the class with her; after all, she _is _her big brother's little sister."

Huh? What's he talking about? Does he even have a clue about what happened today? "Um, Headmaster, I don't think I quite-"

"Oh, it's nothing big, Keitaro-kun, but what _is_ BIG --- as in big news --- is **you**, my boy."

Pause.

"Me?" What would Mahora Academy want with a dope and a drop out _ronin_ like me for? Hell, what **is **Konoemon-_kouchou_san exactly up to now?

"I've done a little homework on you, my boy. Hope you don't mind the intrusion, and I'm terribly sorry if you do, but I've found that you, Urashima Keitaro, are exactly the sort of young man I'm looking for!"

"What? Are you serious?" What does he mean by '_homework_'? This can't be good...

"Yes, there's no mistake. It's regrettable that you failed to enter _Toudai_ on the first try, but your past meritorious conduct in and outside of your academic career has lead me to believe-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! What's going on here?"

"I'm getting to that, Keitaro-kun," Konoemon laughed over the phone, clearing his throat with a dramatic pause.

Whatever it was, Keitaro had the sinking feeling that his entire was about to be turned upside down.

"Urashima Keitaro, how would you like to join my proud staff as a _special _intern at my prestigious institution?"

"H-Huh?"

The Headmaster giggled benevolently, which was more disturbing than soothing to be honest. "There are some key conditions, a _catch_ or two, but trust me, my new young friend: I'm making you an offer you _can't _refuse."

What the hell?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

It's that time of the week again for a new episode of our weekly broadcast. Episode 51 --- _FAIA_! And boy, what a long day it has been for our heroes and heroines. Took me 51 chapters and 9 months later here in the real world to completely "re-envision" the first chapter of the Negima! manga and legitimize this uber altra-meta-multi-Alternate Universe, and yes, there were probably better ways to do this, but then again, I'm a linear sort of a guy, so I felt compelled to get all of this stuff done first. The alternative, of course, was to scatter little things here and there, but why wait when you can get it all done in one go, right? Anyways, it's all over now, folks! Congratulations for making it this far, and this extends out to both new and old readers alike. And you all deserve a big round of applause! Three cheers around for everybody because we wouldn't have gotten this far without you all.

Now, the real fun begins! The stage has finally been set more or less, and the future is looking bright, though I'd be careful of the shadows here and there. Looks like Keitaro will be joining the fun, the ladies, and the mayhem over at Mahora Academy. Boy, is his potential love life looking up or what? On the other hand, family politics/relations seems to be taking a nose dive big time, while Kanako gets cuter, madder, and more stubborn than ever. And Konoemon definitely has to be up to no good. Where are we going to go from here?

Well, THAT we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage, and hope that you will continue to support this fic by continuing to read and shout some reviews and whatever's on your mind to me. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): We are the Champions, my friends! And we will keep on fighting to the end!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview! Here comes --- VOLUME 2!

Chapter 52:

A New Day

"Well, uhhhh, it's not much of a _surprise _anymore, more like a half-surprise. Eh-heheheh... If you want to, you can think of it as me being a super cool big brother since there was no way I was just going to up and leave you unescorted in the morning, isn't that right, Urashima Kanako-chan?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	52. Chapter 52 OP Volume 2

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 52:

A New Day

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Wow, it's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" remarked a certain raccoon girl for seemingly umpteenth time in a perfectly casual manner. In fact, it was so casual, so out of the blue, the feat repeated now for the ninetieth time on record since they left the Tatsumiya Shrine, she had to admit it was like an art form for the girl.

Setsuna "mmm'd" agreeably in reply, doing her best to remain focused on the sidewalk, in an effort to distract herself from her growing ire at her companion. The taller girl in question had already settled back into a comfortable rhythm of humming aloud, a jaunty, energetic ditty. The tune badly needed a chorus, almost as if the dark-skinned beauty was leading her on, but she certainly had no plans to breakdown and acquiesce to Mana Tatsumiya at the crack of dawn.

They were comrades not --- well --- they were _sort of _friends to an extent. After all, Tatsumiya had been gracious enough to invite her over last night for dinner at the shrine with her family, which was a surprisingly --- enjoyable experience. Somehow, the presence of the president and the vice-president of the Biathlon Club seemed to bring an almost festive mood to the occasion.

They were two older boys from the all boys section of Mahora Academy's "Mahora Boys' Junior High," and a year ahead in Class 3-F under the supervision of a Iruka Umino-sensei. The tallest of the boys and the vice-president of the club was Yasutora Sado, A.K.A. Chad. Of mixed descent and spectacularly muscular, his immense presence at the table was a calming influence surprisingly with his soft-spoken demeanor. He was extraordinarily polite and well-behaved, much to the awe of Mana's father and the near squealing delight of her mother. The woman practically was swooning every other second, complete with hearts in her eyes.

In sharp contrast, the president of the club, an impressive specimen himself though a far cry from Chad, was anything but the picture perfect gentleman. Ichigo Kurosaki: no real nicknames save for "Ichi," and the only people who dared call him "Strawberry" or "Strawberry Head" were the ones asking to be sent to the hospital. He was --- _awkward_ at the table, although admirably, he did try his best to be a good guest. Apparently, he did not have much experience being actually invited to "a girl'shousefordinnertomeetherparentsandcrazinessbecausethat'sthekindofuhhstuff" his reputedly insane, hyperactive father would pull on him for a prank.

Of course, this was real, and he was the one person that Mana's hypnotic eyes could not meet. Her composure never dropped, but if her then lilac hued eyes wandered ever so slightly towards him, a faint blush would instantly seize her cheeks. Meanwhile the irises of her eyes flickered to an amber gold before returning to their more familiar shade of lilac and then back again to amber gold. Setsuna saw this happen so many times that she was seriously wondering if she had to go see an optometrist, or better yet, a psychiatrist.

Mana's mother seemed a bit irked with Ichigo's bright orange hair, which he stated firmly was all natural. If they did not believe it, he would not mind in the slightest bringing the rest of his family over just to prove a point. Mana's father was more forgiving as apparently he had taken a slight turn on the side of delinquency, a remark that the orange-haired young man visibly bristled at, before his wife came along and set him straight. Now _that_ remark instantly sent a wave of blushes and awkwardness instantly rifling through the ranks.

Chad did his best to look impassive without much success, considering he was an astounding six-foot tall and still growing, not to mention red as a tomato. Ichigo was turning an impressive combination of red, green, yellow, purple, blue, and pink all simultaneously while he had acquired an incessant tick in his right brow. Mana for her part, and in a rare break from her composed shell, looked about ready to die from mortification. As for herself, Setsuna blushed and coughed discreetly, as she was not the type to get terribly worked up over most common scandalous remarks.

Yes, Mister Tatsumiya and Miss Tatsumiya were very pleased with the turnout and could not be happier that their daughter could be wedded to such potentially promising young men. In fact, they probably would not mind a future grandson at an astonishing height of seven something foot, or a daughter with fiery orange hair! They were all good choices, of course, and the family bloodline would most certainly continue.

This fact they advertised to everyone present to much embarrassment and hoopla.

Setsuna wondered if this was what it was like to have a real family. Admittedly, Mana was the only daughter of the Tatsumiya's, but even so, it was still a complete nuclear family according to textbooks anyhow. If this was the case, what were her _sempai_ to her exactly? What was Konoka Konoe to her? What was Motoko Aoyama to her? Was it even normal to care so much about people who were not related to her by blood?

"You realize I'm surprised, don't you, Sakurazaki?" Mana's voice serene, amiable mezzo-soprano broke the silence once more.

The _Yojimbo_ sighed wistfully, already longing once more for the comfort of that silenced punctuated only by the steady, crisp staccato of their shoes. She did her best to feign ignorance at the gravity of the matter, "About what?"

"Last night and this morning. Everything feels like a dream come true."

"Hmmm?"

"I certainly never expected you to take me up on the offer, and then offer to walk with me to school the next day."

"I just felt like having some company this morning, or was it wrong of me to ask?"

"No, no, not at all, Sakurazaki."

Setsuna made a face before she realized and was thankful that the taller girl was walking behind her and not side by side presently. "Ugh, enough with that, _bakamono_. Setsuna is --- Setsuna is enough."

"Wow, something good must've happened yesterday," Mana beamed with a rare catch of bemused emotional astonishment as she increased her pace to match her companions, so they could walk abreast of each other. Besides, she wanted to see her classmate's expressions to better gauge her reactions. "Before yesterday, I couldn't even dream of us being together like this."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm, hm. Say, you're not doing this to get on my good side, so I'll lower your debts, are you, Setsuna-san?"

"I pray that was just sarcasm, Mana-_tanuki_."

"Oh, wow. '_Mana_-_tanuki_'? We're actually on a first name basis now? Something _really_ good must've happened!"

"Tsk, let me guess, you want to know what happened, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"No."

Mana pouted cutely, a feat that was a touch disturbing with the brunt of her unfeeling hypnotic gaze trained at Setsuna. The raven-haired girl barely managed to ward off its effects with a determined scowl, although she could feel her free right hand beginning to tremble ever so slightly. She desperately wanted to grasp _Yuunagi_'s handle right then, and it was well within her reach too, as she had brought her _zanpakutou_ with her today in a cylindrical leather case she was presently shouldering. Alas, her pride as a _yojimbo_ would not allow such a show weakness and she bravely pressed on.

"Hmm, it's a _boy_, isn't it?" Mana stated with eerie certainty, her lilac hued irises seemingly gleaming a golden amber.

Maybe it was trick of the light, but it did not stop Setsuna from spluttering incoherently as she stumbled in her step. How the heck the Tatsumiya girl managed to guess right was far beyond her panicked, mortified thoughts. Blushing furiously, she shot a deadly glare at the smug looking girl, aiming to deny everything to the death. However, before she could even open her mouth Mana sighed helplessly and gave a shrug, as if she had just lost a great opportunity.

"What's the matter with you, Mana-_tanuki_?" Setsuna asked her companion with a suspicious scowl.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't scowl now, Setsuna-san. You don't want to get any wrinkles at such a young ripe age, especially when it only takes _nineteen_ muscles to smile versus _twenty four_ to scowl."

"Because?"

"Oh, Setsuna! It's a _boy_. You want to _impress _him, don't you?"

The raven-haired girl blushed, doing her best to look miffed and failing miserably. The truth was, she did want to impress a certain "boy," but just not in that --- kind of --- way, or so she believed. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're completely clueless, aren't you?"

"_Clueless_?"

"Now, you're in denial." Mana tossed her long extravagant hair airily in exasperation, a sure break from her composed facade. "It's a shame too. There goes my dream of some day whisking you away to a private beach, so as _girls_, we can finally..."

"...you're kidding..._Tanuki_-_ko_."

"Of course, I'm kidding. Where would the fun in that be without a _boy_ to help us have some _fun_?"

Setsuna began to pull away quickly from the giggling taller girl (again another breach of her stoic character) with rapid, long strides. It was the only dignified manner of retreat, she could think of, without outright running away. Fleeing was a cowardly thing to do for a _yojimbo_, and she no intention of appearing in such a dishonorable manner.

However, explicit images of herself, Mana, Ichigo, and even Chad began to invade her overactive mind in an alarming rate. Somehow, even Konoka-_ojou_sama and Aoyama-_sempai_ managed to enter the picture, and when _HE_ finally showed up, she knew for certain she had to get the hell away from Mana Tatsumiya. The bizarre girl was an absolutely bad influence on her!

"_NII_-SAN --- Why. Are **you **coming to school with me today?" she heard a vaguely familiar voice say aloud from up ahead on the street towards Mahora Academy. "And what's with the..."

Another voice laughed nervously, his bright beaming baritone marked with a noticeable catch. "Ah-heh-hahah, I guess you don't think I look good in black, eh, Kana-chan?"

Kana-chan? Where have I heard _that_ before? pondered Setsuna with increasing alarm as she approached the two figures, still indistinct despite her sharp eyes thanks to the orange golden haze of dawn.

"Ugh, _iie_-_desu_. I don't think it suits you, but then again, that's the only suit you have, yes?"

"_Pin_-_pon_! A hundred points to the lucky young lady in the wonder Mahora Academy _seifuku_ once again."

"Are you going to tell me what the surprise is going to be today, Nii-san?"

"Well, uhhhh, it's not much of a _surprise _anymore, more like a half-surprise to tell you the truth. Eh-heheheh... If you want to, you can think of it as me being a super cool big brother since there was no way I was just going to up and leave you unescorted in the morning, isn't that right, Urashima Kanako-chan?"

"You've been walking me to school every day ever since we were kids, '_O Knight in Shining Armor_."

"Eeeeee-heheheh --- you got me there."

"_Mou_, you're a real piece of work yourself, you know that, Urashima Keitaro-_baka_?"

"Urashima-kun?" Setsuna said aloud unconsciously well within hearing range of all present, as her mind digested the exchange between siblings. Keitaro and Kanako were this --- wait, did I just-?

Immediately, the impulsive slip of the tongue sent the raven-haired girl scrambling to cover her mouth before anything else unsolicited came spilling out, but by then it was already too late. The two figures came to an abrupt stand still, as if frozen neatly in place, with sharp staccato thuds of their simultaneous footsteps. Even Mana was stunned enough that she came barreling right behind her, sending Setsuna staggering forwards girlishly with a yelp.

Of course, standing right there, right before her was a stunned Urashima Keitaro, bedecked quite handsomely in formal business attire. The black suit, the neat stripped red necktie, black leather belt, and dark dress shoes was a change for him certainly. He had a new set of spectacles today too with thin refined rectangular lenses and a sophisticated slim-line frame, a far cry from the crude square glasses he had yesterday briefly.

Then there was Urashima Kanako, and in an utterly unbelievable sight, she looked like she was choking on something unsightly, her eyes bulging wide. Mortification painted the seven colors of the rainbow on her face in a flash, before she frowned openly in incensed disapproval. Kanako's piercing hazel brown eyes roved every square inch of her body, weighing and judging her worth. Needless to say, she was not pleased or impressed in the slightest.

Somehow, this feels eerily similar to the first time I met Arisugawa-sempai and Kishyuu-sempai, noted Setsuna nervously. She felt very small all of a sudden with a growing need to quite frankly disappear altogether. Back then, I had met Arisugawa-sempai once on a previous occasion, and when we were reunited together, he also expressed astonishment. He had even been dressed for a formal procession of some sort, with Kishyuu-sempai in his company...

Arashi Kishyuu had _not _taken a shine to her presence from the get go either.

What was going on here? Was the past repeating itself all over again? But that's impossible, no such thing could happen in reality. Only in fiction or some religious belief could a person possibly relive such an event, and yet, here she was experiencing something very much similar to that first experience she had with those people, who were so dear to her heart. This has to be some kind of joke, right?

"AH-hah --- well, what do you know! If it isn't Sekkun! I was just thinking about you too," Keitaro laughed jovially taking a step towards her. The sound of his voice, the address, and his manner instantly snapped the _yojimbo_ out of her reverie with a jolt. Also upon second thought, he was perhaps laughing a little too jovially, as his eyes seemed to be pleading with her to go along with his readily apparent farce.

Of course, the source of his discomfort was quite obvious. Kanako's withering deadly gaze was blasting the area as he had his back turned to her, and even he was not _that _dense. Then again, he certainly did not see the rather blatant crack in the tiled pavement either. It was a recipe for disaster that had only one conclusion. Kanako managed to pause from her "death glaring" for a moment, which was presently directed at both Setsuna and the taller unidentified Goddess-like beauty, but by the time she called out...

"_Nii_-uh, Kei-!"

...it was already too late and...

"So how's your morning-?"

Trip.

"UWA-uoomfff!"

BOING!

A pregnant pause enveloped the awkward scene. Mana was silently thanking the powers that be for her somewhat emotional handicap, real or not, although it did not stop from leaving her lips "slightly" ajar in a big "O". Kanako looked down right scandalized, her hazel eyes flashing incredulously as she gaped openly with an empty shriek.

Setsuna blushed, noting that _THIS_ sort of predicament had certainly NOT happened when she met her _sempai_. It was a relief and simultaneously a curse all at once. She had no idea what drove her to lunge forwards to break the young man's misfortune.

Whatever it was, it had landed Keitaro straight into the welcoming --- ahem --- tender softness of her _breasts_, face first of course --- ahem! --- while her arms remained wrapped around his head in a rather provocative, protective, intimate, affectionate, endearing --- _gesture_.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she pried her arms off of him, helping him to gently push off and stand on his own two feet. In a somewhat reciprocal gesture, the _ronin_ forced his best smile out, pushing up his upset spectacles back into place. He leveled up an index finger as if he were about to point out a very important fact all the while a thin stream of blood began to trickle out of his nose.

"Well, Sekkun, in spite of the bandages, well chest bindings to be exact, and everything..." Keitaro began to orate out aloud, as if he was on auto-pilot.

Chest bindings! How did he know? thought Setsuna sharply, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

"...I've got to say you've got a very impressive bust..."

"_Chest BINDINGS_?" Kanako and Mana echoed aloud together simultaneously in shock, before shooting each other suspicious glances. They had added even more fuel to the fire, as the raven-haired girl squirmmed on the spot, looking as if she were ready to die from embarrassment.

"...your catching technique was pretty good too for an improv. Not as good as Kana-chan's, but still I think I'll give it --- eighty-five poin-BWLEARGH!"

Of course, Keitaro never did quite to finish his sentence as his allergies finally won the battle of wills causing his bleeding nose to explode with a sudden geyser of blood. He was out like a light in an instant, and it was only by some merciful act of God that nobody got stained by the shower nor did his clothes. All present, except for his dear sister, were stunned by the spectacular display. Kanako shrieked, managing to catch his backwards falling body just in the nick of time, and began to tend to him immediately.

The act left Setsuna speechless. For one, she had no idea how powerful his "hypergynoallergic" reaction really was, even though he had told her about it the other day. He had not gotten any reaction out of her at the time, and no doubt did not expect this to happen on their second meeting together. On the other hand, she was surprised that **the **Urashima Kanako was capable of such love and care for another human being. The girl was trying desperately to revive her brother, even though she probably knew he was likely not in any immediate danger.

Mana only had one thing to say:

"Wow, your knockers knocked him out silly, Setsuna-san. I didn't know even those little things could do that."

Oh, this was going to be one of those days, those new days, those new beginnings, was it not?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

YA-Hoooooooooooooooooiiiiiiieeeeee! It's back, a brand new season for a brand new week. It's Spring; it's April; w00t! And by golly, this is probably the cutest Akamatsu-like chapter I've done yet, so savor the good light-hearted fun, ladies and gents. Man, meeting Keitaro sure has changed things around for Setsuna. Her life is doing a complete 180-degree turn on its head, seeing things and thinking about stuff she never would have examined normally: family, friends, and what's important to her. Hehe, it also doesn't hurt that UNLIKE some OTHER girls she doesn't flip out everytime there happens to be an accident that involves Keitaro and herself.

Ooooo-whee! Kanako is definitely face some stiff competition in the game we all love to watch and play, that is "Love," while she has to worry about other things. Specifically, just what the heck is Keitaro's next move gonna be, and why is he all dressed up fine and the like. Where are we going from here and does Keitaro have any idea how many heart strings from the lovely ladies he's managed to snag? Heck, just how many more will he snag? And how exactly is he going to survive the coming storm of hearts, harsh words, explosions, sword, _ninjutsu_, and craziness?

How the heck did he manage to figure out that Setsuna used bandages as chest bindings, and how much better is Kanako's --- ahem! --- body cushion technique anyway?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): May the dazzling G and J illuminate our wish for peace / BE RESTORED NOW!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 53:

Let's Play Nice

"Awe-some! Well, I'll --- catch y'all --- later, so, um --- play nice and make some friends too. Cee-ya!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	53. Chapter 53 Class 2 Arc OP

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 53:

Let's Play Nice

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"O-kay, uh, just rem'mber ta --- play nice, 'kay, Kana-bleh!-I meant, Kanako-chan?" Keitaro slurred woozily as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot, sloppily holding up his index finger for emphasis. "If ya break --- err --- somethin', ya fix it, a'ight?"

Kanako sweated and wondered just how much blood her dear elder brother had lost in the process. Usually, he was never this "out of it," but for once, he genuinely seemed to be suffering in a state of delirium from blood loss. Of course, once he set his mind to something, there was not much she could do to change his mind, such was the case presently as he insisted that she go about her business to class, make some friends, and play nice.

"_Hai_, Keitaro-niisan," she replied to him flatly. The lack thereof enthusiasm was just to make it clear she was completely against his decision to wander off in his present condition.

"Cool, uh, wh'ch way --- to da Admin off'ces, 'gain?"

"Hmmm..." I really don't want to let him go.

"This way?"

"That way, _Nii_-san." And he hasn't told me exactly yet either, why he's at school today. There's no way Kei-_nii_chan came here to pull me out of school and put me back at Kitsusho Academy in Tokyo, so what exactly is he planning? ...psh, as if he's suddenly going to be become a teacher or something.

She had no idea how right she would be proven later.

"Awe-some! Well, I'll --- catch y'all --- later, so, um --- play nice and make some friends too. Cee-ya!"

With those words said, Keitaro staggered off, teetering dangerously on the edge of disaster as he bumped into nearly every object in his path. From lamp posts to trash cans, he hit everything and it was only by some divine will that he had not up ended on his face yet, breaking another pair of glasses. Her brother was positively going to be the death of her some day from shear worry.

Turning about, she affixed a deadly glare upon the astonished faces of the other two girls in her present company. They were so enthralled by Keitaro's antics that they did not even notice her and that simply would not do. Kanako cleared her throat loudly with a rough pitch, jarring her fellow classmates out of their "tasteless" gawking. Now, she had their full attention.

"Not. A. Word. Understand?" she hissed firmly at them, the barest hints of steel edged in her voice.

Unfazed or apparently not picking up on the subtle threat she had laid out the table, the tall Amazonian girl seemed about to inquire about some matter when Sakurazaki quickly intervened. The girl efficiently silenced her companion with a light jab to the arm, eliciting a muffled "_Ita_!" and a somewhat hurt expression, but it earned the girl's obedience nonetheless. Kanako had to admit the demoness's reaction time was none too shabby, and perhaps, her elder brother's "Big Idea" might not be completely insane.

"Good. Now, you --- Amazon Athena: **GO**," she gestured curtly with her thumb for the dusky-skinned girl to hit the road.

For her part, the exotic beauty blinked, her restrained perturbation was a clear sign that she was not used to be treated in such a manner, or at least that was what Kanako thought. The raven-haired girl reasoned that "Athena's" reaction was likely a result of her exquisite good looks; beauty, so it seemed still had plenty of staying of power. Also, if Kanako was not mistaken, the girl was in her class as well. How did she ever miss someone like this in the middle of all that commotion yesterday was --- well, a touch surprising. And as if she were anticipating her mood, Sakurazaki intervened once again and gestured for the taller girl to leave, before she had to emphasize herself.

What a clever girl the demoness was indeed...

"Athena" did not respond at first, but soon after, she simply shrugged and shook her head, hefting her school bag on her shoulder, before gliding away on her graceful long slender legs. The image of a swan instantly came to mind as Kanako watched, taken in briefly by the enchanting sight. She would certainly look into this one later, especially because of those eerie lilac-hued eyes of hers. Something peculiar seemed to be radiating off of them, but she could not quite put her finger on it.

"What do you want-" Setsuna spoke aloud once Mana was safely out of an ear shot. She did not know why her raven-haired counterpart wanted this privacy nor did she understand why the ominous girl would approach her. After the fiasco with Keitaro, her elder brother, Kanako did not look like the type to engage in particularly _friendly_ conversation.

Still, the sharp interjection that cut her off stung no less. "_Quiet_, **you**!"

She flinched, staggering back timidly despite her best efforts to stem this instinctive gut reaction that had been drilled into her over the years by the Aoyama...the _Shinmei Ryu_. It had been a while since someone had addressed with _that _particular reproachful tone edged acidly in spite and anger. Yes, quite a while indeed...

"_G_-_Gomen_-"

"How **dare **_you _address me in such a manner?"

"I..." It's okay. Pull it together. This much...

"You _know_ who I am, and yet, you've got the nerve to show such disrespect?"

Disrespect? Setsuna's eyes flew wide in shock. What's she talking about? When did I-?

"What were you thinking this morning?"

"Wha-" I didn't mean to do any...

"Oh, my mistake! You WEREN'T thinking, is that it, _Karas_?"

"K-Karas?" Karas? _Karasu_? Crow? Crow. She knows! He already told her-?

"That's right. That's your name until the day you earn my trust," stated Kanako before she lunged in suddenly, grabbing a fistful of the front of Setsuna's blouse and hauling her up face to face. The action clearly caught the girl by surprise with the yelp she gave out, before she was blasted with tremendous killing intent, paralyzing the _yojimbo_ in fear.

Instantly, Setsuna dropped her school bag with a clattering thud on the pavement, unable to tear her quivering dark brown eyes away from Kanako's own dangerously gleaming hazel brown. "And you **WILL **learn the meaning of respect! I will _not_ have **you **humiliating _me_ --- or humiliating _Keitaro_-_niisan _again in public, do you understand ME?"

"Ah-!" S-Such strength...!

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME**?"

"..._H_-_Hai_," Setsuna barely managed to squeak out in reply.

This insane sensation of fear was overpowering; no hesitation in the wielder's intent at all! Whatever display the Urashima girl had done the other day in the classroom paled in comparison to the power she brandished now. How Keitaro could even be remotely related to this terrifying girl? It just did not make any sense to Setsuna, and even if Kanako surely had her soft moments, as indicated by her now obvious _deep _affection and respect for her elder brother, Keitaro's killing intent did not even come close to hers.

"I don't approve of _Nii_-san's business of calling you '_Sekkun_'; in fact, I don't approve of his plans either. However, he may do as he pleases for now, but know this one thing, Karas."

"Y-Yes, _Ojou_-sama?"

"If you ever betray us, betray the trust, betray the _love _Keitaro-_onii_chan has given you..."

Betray the ---_ love_ he's given me? Wha-What? What's s-she ta-talking about? Kei-Urashima --- _Shishou_ hasn't-!

"...I _will_ hunt you down and take everything away from you. Believe, if you want to, that you don't have anything worth taking, but don't worry --- I'll find _something_. And when I do, _death_ will be a mercy compared to the nightmares I will visit upon your worthless soul. Then, I'm going to drag you back kicking and screaming to the man you betrayed. You'll face _Onii_-chan and die a thousands deaths before you even realize and much, much worse, _Karas_. It would do you well to remember that, understood?"

"I --- I understand, _Ojou_-sama," Setsuna submitted submissively, unable to resist. She felt utterly powerless in the awesome presence of this terrible hazel-eyed girl, a miniscule leaf clinging by a thread to branch amidst a violent cyclone, twisting and churning. The proud _yojimbo_ had no doubts that she was presently at the whim and mercy of Kanako Urashima.

One false move and the girl would snap her in two like a twig without remorse. There was a frightening fire burning in her eyes as her great power bubbled violently below the surface of that hand, threatening to explode at a moment's notice, and at the same time, it was inspiring. She did not know what it was, but the emotion was strangely familiar, a look she must have seen once on the faces of Arisugawa-sempai, Kishyuu-sempai, _and _--- Aoyama-sempai...

Kanako smiled triumphantly, knowing full well by the exhilarating bittersweet scent of cold fear that she had the demon girl's obedience. Setsuna Sakurazaki certainly looked strong and foreboding on the surface, but inside she was weak and soft, easily manipulated by a strong will. She was very much like a broken child searching for its meaning to exist, the resolve to stand up and fight.

However, the pain in those dark brown eyes was enough to make her shudder internally in an ambivalent mixture of revulsion and --- oddly enough, _pity_. Something seemed to have shattered the girl's spirit just recently, opening up old, old wounds, and perhaps --- it would be worth looking into the cause of her despair. The pangs of remorse threatened to shatter the cold, ruthless front she had so painstakingly constructed, but with equal efficiency, she dashed it to pieces before it could take root. She was about to do something emphatic and harsh just to prove her resolve when suddenly she saw something else:

Admiration. Respect. Love?

Kanako was taken aback, just barely able to stave off any physical outward signs of her inner disturbance. How could this demon girl react like this? She should have hated her, feared her --- not _like_ her. Tsk, there was no way she could afford weakness now...

...but a little kindness never did hurt to win the heart and mind of a new --- _servant_ --- right?

Gently, Kanako eased the girl back onto her feet and broke eye contact as she set her own school bag down. The spell broken, she did not expect to hear the thud Setsuna collapsing helplessly onto the ground, her trembling legs laid out underneath her. Her uniform was ruffled in disarray as a cold sheet of sweat gleamed in the early orange haze of dawn.

It was unsightly, and disturbed enough as she was, the hazel-eyed girl decided immediately that this expression of fear and cowardice was inappropriate and unsuitable for Setsuna. She reasoned it was especially true for someone who would become a part of her proud family and its long legacy. Yes, there was nothing wrong or out of character for her do what she was about to do next.

"_Yare-yare_, did I over do it?" mused Kanako airily as she bent over just a little to overshadow her counterpart.

"_O-Ojou_-!" Setsuna stuttered. Desperately, she struggled to compose herself, but somehow this was even worse than what she experienced yesterday with in the presence of Motoko Aoyama. Aoyama-sempai had simply expressed her murderous intent, but Kanako was completely different! She did not want to kill her; she wanted to do things far worse than death...

"Here."

She flinched again, slamming her eyes shut with a squeak, as she instinctively raised an arm to ward off a potential blow. It was disgusting behavior, but Setsuna could not help it. She had not been this afraid since..._that_ time.

"_Oioi_, when somebody offers you their hand, chances are you have at least three seconds to figure out whether they're trying to kill you, exploit you, or help you. Reading body language, the clarity of their eyes, their breathing, the body's temperature, and even the scent they give off is important. In fact, it might even be possible to attempt to read their _chakra_, or _ki_ in your case with what those idiots at the _Shinmei Ryu_ taught."

Wh-What?

"I'm not sure if it's possible to see if their _reiatsu_ makes a difference or not, but that's always a possibility we can explore."

Cautiously with slow deliberate movements, Setsuna peeked out from underneath her raised forearm and could only gasp as shock hit her at a mile per minute in the gut. Her heart jumped, performing proverbial flip-flops in mid-air inside her bosom. Kanako really had her hand held out openly, waiting for her to accept it, but most striking was her demeanor. Gone was all that inspired terror in her darkest nights, and in its place was something different. She was smiling, a faint twinkle dancing in her hazel brown eyes.

It was not the same level of emotion and devotion that she gave to her elder brother, but it was something similar. Setsuna remembered she had seen an expression just like that before on Kishyuu-sempai's face at the moment the young woman finally accepted her. The then "retired" _no-bushi_ had expressed her doubts about taking in a _hanyou_, believing perhaps this was some political ploy to damage the reputation held by her household. Of course, Arisugawa-sempai was quick to remind her with an offhand remark that they were already considered disreputable for being a bunch of misfits and wash-ups.

Things were different now, and yet in a strange startling way, they were still the same.

"Look, I can't just leave you here, all right?" Kanako explained to her with a dramatic toss of her ponytail. "After all, from this moment henceforth: where I go, _you _go, and where you go, _I _go."

What? What does she mean by that? Shouldn't I be following her only? Why should she come where I go? I'm but...

"Do you understand, Sakurazaki Setsuna?"

"_H_-_Hai_, at least I think so, Urashima Kanako-sama," she replied somewhat nervously with a faint blush. It's strange --- but it feels nice in a way. To be able to be by someone's side again...

"Good, that'll do in the meantime; now, take my hand."

Carefully, Setsuna grasped that slender sinuous hand and was astonished by its tender softness. She was more surprised when Kanako effortlessly hauled her up and set her down on her feet again. In fact, she nearly fainted dead on the spot when those hands began drifting about, patting her down, and setting her uniform straight. The grace of the Urashima girl's hands was like the caress of a thousand _sakura_ petals laying kisses all across her body.

"You know, you're not completely hopeless, after all, Karas," the hazel-eyed young woman remarked with a smirk. She chose to ignore the nervous hot blush creeping up Setsuna's pretty face, which she noted was oddly fitting, considering her high-strung demeanor. Then again, maybe she was reading into this too much, but still, if only she could reproduce the same effect on Keitaro without having him pass out like a light from her intent. "You had enough instinct to already sense how I wish to be addressed."

"Y-Yes, _Ojou_-sama?" the blushing girl stuttered in reply.

"_Iiya_. '_Ojou_-sama' is too clumsy. Kanako-sama will do and you'll address me as such until further notice, understood?"

"Understood, Kanako-sama."

"Ooo, I like that: a fast learner," Kanako whistled appreciatively, before breaking away to retrieve her school bag. Internally, she was blushing from head to toe. She never really had a real "servant" per say before, and the unconscious enthusiasm Setsuna was taking to her role was a little embarrassing. " Now, come along then and gather your things, we've got a lot of work to do today, and if you're good, I might just approve of you joining us at the table tonight for dinner, after all."

"_Eeeeeeehh_?"

"What? Don't just stand there gawking. You didn't expect anything less from _Nii_-san now, did you?"

"B-But-!"

"Bah, get used to it, Karas. No amount of excuses will change his mind, and I already know he's going to work himself up to it today at some point. _Ttaku_, that boy really gives me a headache. He still hasn't told me what he's doing here, but I get the feeling he's up to no good and making plans to make my life even more --- _interesting _than it already is..."

Setsuna stared in open disbelief. Dinner? Now, Keitaro Urashima was going to invite her over to dinner, at the table with his sister as well? This is... This is...! Oh, what had she gotten herself into?

Unbelievable.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Three --- two --- one --- and we are LIVE! It's that time of the week again; yup, you know it. Episode 53! GO! And oh boy, is Setsuna something or what? I think Keitaro was totally feeling that samurai _yojimbo_ girl action. Of course, it's no surprise that Kanako went feudal Japan on her. That girl is seriously devoted to Keitaro, but what's this? Has Sekkun worked her magic on Kanako too, or was Kanako actually reaching out in some empathy here? Feels like whatever training the _Shinmei Ryu_ gave Setsuna was not pleasant in the slightest, no sir, but for what it's worth, it seems these two will work out just fine, like Keitaro thought so.

Sure, Kanako's insisting on the whole "Kanako-sama", but she's also hinting at the fact that this is NOT going to be some kind of Master-Slave/Servant. She definitely wants them to be equals, like sisters perhaps, though it remains to be seen if Setsuna can really earn her place among the Urashima family. Can she do it?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

Oh, and by the way, I'm happy to announce that the first chapter of Glass Moon's side story entitled "_Endless Illusion_: _Re-ACT_" should be up some time today as well in the Mahou Sensei Negima section. Keep your eyes peeled for it, read it, and enjoy the side character goodiness. Episode 1 starring Mana Tatsumiya: now playing! XD

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): Don't erase this feeling. Don't forget my suffering. ENTANGLE! _Shutsugeki_ --- _ZEGAPAIN_!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 54:

The New Dynamic Duo

"_Wai_-_desu_! I had no idea they even made things **this **frilly. Adults can be SO creative-_desu_!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	54. Chapter 54

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 54:

The New Dynamic Duo

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Seven-fifteen o'clock in the morning was not a good time to start a faculty meeting, especially considering classes for Mahora Girls' Junior High began at eight o'clock sharp. The quarter of an hour grace period before "Armageddon" was specially set aside so that instructors could enjoy a little peace before marching off to their probable doom at the hands of their "aspiring" students. Of course, in Negi Springfield's humble opinion, it was way too early in the morning, period.

Maybe he should have signed up to teach at Mahora Boys' Junior High instead; it could not be any worse than this, right?

The bespectacled boy yawned tiredly. He noted that his notion of "lack of sleep" was shared audibly and agreeably by his best friend, one Anya Mierille Blanchett, who was contently snoring away in her chair in the adjoining bureau next to his own. She was so content that she even had a blob of slobber trickling out the side of her gaping maw, while the proverbial "ZZZZzzzz's" came bubbling out above her head.

Oh, how he longed to join that sweet slumber! Last night had been a complete, utter nightmare for him when he had finally managed to drag himself home, lugging a snoring Anya on his back, after prying himself free from the overbearing medical jurisdiction of Miss Hijiri Kirishima. Apparently, she had failed to mention that she had already called home ahead to inform his dear big "sister," Nekane Springfield, of his temporary stay at the clinic. Nekane being the overprotective, proper minded, and loving sister she was immediately beset him at the door with hugs, tears, demands, questions, concerns, and a whole barrage of other things that he spent much of dinner trying to explain --- discreetly.

To his best account, his sister had close to three would-be heart attacks last night and jumped on the phone right away to call home back in England to speak with Grandfather. Negi had been certain at this point, much to the distress of Anya, who was busy wrestling with Nekane over the phone that his foreseeable career as a mage was over. The Mage's Association would see to it personally that his license be revoked, his magic sealed, and his memories erased completely where afterwards they would install in new memories and integrate him into normal "muggle" society.

They were grim prospects indeed, but his actions were also equally serious offenses against the laws governing all of magic society. Negi expected nothing less, and for all of his good intentions, he understood and accepted that he was a felon. This sort of gross behavior could not go unpunished, and even he would have seen to the enforcement of the law.

It was the right thing to do, was it not?

However, in a bizarre twist of fate, both his Grandfather _and _the Headmaster of Mahora Academy decided to _apparate _into the apartment condo shared by himself, his sister, and Anya right about then in grand style. Nekane quite literally fainted dead away with a mournful yowl, forcing his best friend to drop the precious telephone she had finally seized to rescue his sister. Shortly thereafter, there was a brief bout of chaos and pandemonium once she was revived with a skillful dose of _enervate_, which took a great deal of assurances on Konoemon-san and the Magus's part that they were not here to take him away.

In fact, they came to do the exact opposite:

"Your task is simple, young Negi Springfield. What has once been broken, now you shall fix!"

Yes, with those infamous words said, they promptly left the scene chatting away like old buddies, remarking that perhaps they should go stop by Shinjuku-_ku_ in Tokyo to sample some of the "highlights" of the nightlife. Negi was very happy that his sister happily lost in the land of blissful ignorance as she would have likely blown her top at the lewd insinuations from her elders. Of course, everything got even more spicy in the morning when the Headmaster called home and asked for Anya and he to come down early to the office for a private faculty meeting.

As it turned out, Takamichi and Shizuna-sensei were invited too. They had exchanged pleasantries briefly, before the woman had excused herself to her own desk to run through some paperwork. Her air around the bespectacled man was noticeably brisk and professional, leaving him largely to hang out high and dry. Takamichi professed in quiet tones that he had no clue what was eating her this morning, although it probably had to do with the early morning meeting.

Negi had asked his "big buddy" if he knew what the topic of today's little private meeting was, to which the older man had replied frankly:

Kanako Urashima.

There was nothing else to be said, and soon afterward, the Headmaster appeared with a pleasant greeting before promptly accosting Takamichi aside. The two of them were engaged in hushed conversation over by the windows, basking in the bright oranges and ephemeral reds of the fading dawn. Occasionally, a laugh would erupt from the older and noticeably shorter of the two men, and Negi could not help but envy their company. In an odd way, they did seem to be like father and son: the sort of relationship he never really experienced.

Heck, he did not even know what a real mother and son was supposed to be like, and although his sister certainly did try, there was still another glaring void in his childhood. The sorrel-haired boy sighed internally, holding onto his wrapped staff just a little tighter. Privately, Negi admonished himself, and forced out a brave face, as this was not the time or place for such things. He had a job to do and that was to fix his predicament with Kanako, which with any luck would turn out just fine.

"Sorry, I'm late!" erupted a sudden voice as the door to the faculty office swung open with a thunderous bang. "I, um, I somehow --- really --- for real, ended up in the girl's locker room down at the pool, and a bunch of them had been leaving from early practice, and-!"

Immediately, all eyes present flew towards the presence at the door, although the effect was somewhat ruined as Anya loudly fell out of her chair a second later with a squeal. Thus, half of the present eyes detracted towards her while the remaining half went to the panting young man standing in the doorway. He was in his late teens, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, sleek bifocals, and a decidedly disheveled poster child for "The Men in Black."

There were amazingly also a number of rather --- lewd --- lacy lingerie hanging off him here and there, joined by a number of boxers, and one G-string. This probably accounted for his rather wild red-faced expression, coupled together with the slight trickle of blood running from his nose and partially fogged up glasses. Where he managed to get those at this time morning was --- well --- quite well explained.

"Oh-hohoho! I see our star attraction has arrived," Konoemon whooped, clapping his hands together, much to the gasping astonishment of everybody present.

The only one who was not fazed in the slightest was Takamichi. In a way, his instincts had foretold such a bold action on the Headmaster's part to deal with their present problems, and judging by the young man's looks, he might just be a certain someone's... "_Kouchou_-dono, who's this-?"

"Takamichi-kun, this young fellow is the solution to our delinquency problem!"

"Our delinquency problem?" Shizuna squawked at the elderly man. She could hardly believe what she was seeing was real, and not an illusion. Who was this young man? And HOW did he get all of that --- ummm --- _contraband_? It was absolutely scandalous!

"Who else but our dear Urashima Kanako, Minamoto-sensei! Surely, your eyes don't deceive you?"

"Well, ummm-"

"But! Konoe-I mean, _Kouchou_-san, I thought I was going to deal with Kanako-san myself!" Negi cut in abruptly before he realized his slip of the tongue.

The sorrel-haired boy blushed and it was only thanks to the swift intervention of the elderly man that he was saved from further humiliation. "OH-hohoho, that's the spirit, my boy! And you _WILL_ be dealing with Urashima-san directly, the only person allowed to do so, in fact."

"What?"

"Negi-kun, my original purpose of bringing young Urashima Kanako to this institution remains the same. She appears to be having some problems adjusting to her new academic life, which is understandable and fixable. She is the sole reason I've gathered you all here presently for this private meeting."

"_Anou_, about Kana-" mumbled the young man in the doorway before he was cut off briskly by the Headmaster. Honestly, these youngsters should really just let him do the talking first.

"Minamoto-sensei, Takamichi-kun, and myself will offer you all the wisdom and guidance we have; _Kami_-sama knows you'll need it."

"Okay, uh, what's Anya here for then?"

"Oh, she's just a witness for the sake of Nekane-chan. I wouldn't want your dear _onee_-chan coming after me unreasonably with guns blazing in righteous feminine glory."

"_Wai_-_desu_!" the tawny-haired girl squealed in delight as she snatched one particular item off the unnerved blushing young man. This was definitely not a good morning for him. "I had no idea they even made things this frilly. Adults can be SO creative-_desu_!"

Shizuna _twitched_, marching sternly over to get the situation under control with a noticeable bounce here and there. If it was not possible before, the young man in question seemed to turn even redder. There seemed to be steam hissing out of his ears too. "Blanchett-kun, stop this at once! And gimmie that! Minors shouldn't even HAVE these sort of --- THINGS!"

"Awww! But this is fun-_desu_, Minamoto-sensei."

"No, it's not!" she scolded with a huff, causing the girl to visibly deflate, while something _else _gave a healthy bounce. In fact, even Takamichi was beginning to take a little notice --- discreetly. He had suddenly remembered the beauty of the sweaters his fellow co-worker was so --- fond of; something about --- support.

BOING-BOING.

O Holy Father who art in Heaven, forgive me for my vanity but --- MY GOD! They're BEAUTIFUL!

It was probably somewhere along the same lines thought shared by his younger compatriot standing in the doorway, as Shizuna fussed over him, removing the glaring articles with a rare patience. He was sort of plain in appearance, but his behavior combined with his looks did create quite a dandy combination. Playfully, Takamichi wondered if perhaps he should take this young fellow under his wing and make him into his protege "in the cosmopolitan ways of the World," so to speak.

"Goodness gracious, we have to do something about that nosebleed too," huffed the bespectacled woman, as she scurried back to her desk to retrieve some tissues.

"_A_-_Anou_ _sa_, I-I don't think that's really..."

"Nonsense, now just hold it right there and I w-ILL-EEK!"

It was right then that Shizuna Minamoto's maternal instincts came back to haunt her. Tripping over one of the whimsically discarded articles of --- ahem --- explicit nature, she went careening straight into the unfortunate (or fortunate) young man who gave an alarmed shout. His inner "knight in shining armor" taking over, he rose swiftly to the occasion and moved to catch the woman, if not forcibly break her fall altogether. It was an excellent choice, a bold gallant move that even impressed Takamichi T. Takahata, the reputed legendary mega playboy, although his execution could use a little...

BA-BOING!

...work. Predictably, the buxom blonde-haired woman went down in a heap right on top of the youth with a muffled thud. Shizuna was grateful that her fall had been softened considerably, and silently, she hoped that it had been Takamichi who had intervened, although she would never exactly admit it aloud. He really could be dashing --- wait, what the heck was buried between her...!

"Oh my Gosh, young man, are you all right?"

"Uoooo..." groaned the young fellow in a daze. There were swirls in his eyes as steam hissed out of his ears. He was redder than red, and his nosebleed had returned with a vengeance. She really hoped that none of it had gotten on her white sweater. "I-I guess --- this is what they ca-call --- the First Valley of Heaven..."

SMACK!

"_Iiiiiiii-yaaaaaaaa_, _PERVERT_!" screamed Shizuna crying a river of tears as she fled through the door, leaving the now unconscious "_chikan_" in her wake with a huge glowing handprint on his cheeks.

Takamichi sighed aloud as he slipped past the stunned expressions of the two minors present in casual pursuit of his co-worker. "She really can be somewhat immature at times. I'll go see to her, _Kouchou_-dono. Sorry, and good luck with the rest of the meeting."

"I'm counting on you, Takamichi-kun!" laughed the Headmaster jovially with tears streaming from his eyes. Oh, how interesting things were starting to get around here. "Now, wasn't that splendid, Negi-kun?"

Negi had no idea what to say. This was all just too --- bizarre for him. No wonder Grandfather warned him before he left that Japan was a touch crazy. Make that insanely crazy! What was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Ah, speechless, eh? No worries, and by the way, that young man is our new special intern. He'll be working right along side you as well as other places, depending on the situation. In a way, you could think of him as your partner --- or your _junior_, if you'd like. His name's Urashima Keitaro, and he is Kanako-san's dear _Aniue_. You could say, he's your --- or should I say? --- _our_ safety net in case things get volatile again."

"Urashima --- Keitaro? That's HER _onii_-san?" I'm supposed to work with her big brother? How are these two even related? He's completely different from her!

"Lovely-_desu_, so this is Urashima-san's weak point!" Anya laughed merrily.

How the heck did _this _happen?

* * *

Little did Negi know that elsewhere, someone was watching exactly the same thing he was seeing. It was dark like a cavernous hall, filled only by the static ambience of forcefully circulated. Rows upon rows of monitors and screens, different shapes and different sizes, lined the walls, providing the only luminescence from the glares of the images reflected within.

"_Ho_, so that's _Kaneko_-chan's precious person, huh?" murmured a petite figure.

How unremarkable.

"Searching..." spoke another, tall and graceful. "Match Found. Urashima Keitaro --- Age: Eighteen, Blood type: AB, Height: One-Hundred Seventy-One centimeters, Weight: Sixty-Three kilos, Date of Birth: January Fifth..."

"That'll be quite enough."

"Yes, My Mistress."

Still, a weakness was a weakness and she would exploit this one without remorse. Evangeline A.K. McDowell was no fool, and soon she would have the ultimate servant at her side. Heh, she would also have to thank her newest "shadow" servant properly come the next full moon for all of her _hard work_, although the poor darling had no idea what had happened to her in the slightest bit.

"Nanomachines are great things, aren't they, Chachamaru? I think I'll stop by and congratulate Hakase-kun later on a job well done. We'll have to see about installing these little children into the other _shadows _later, won't we? _Fufufufu_."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

And I'm back! It's that time of the week again, you know it; you love it. _OOSHA_! Episode 54! Gooo! And man, does the plot continue to thicken or what? Negi finally gets some much deserved help, but isn't all of this a little too convenient? It's awfully nice of his Grandfather and Konoemon-_ojii_san to pull all these stops for him so that he doesn't get carried off to wizard prison in a heartbeat. Something's up for sure, and boy, does Keitaro know how to make a first impression or what?

It doesn't seem like Shizuna-sensei is going to forget this little accident any time soon. On the other hand, Takamichi seems perfectly willing to take on a potential protege. Negi, of course, wasn't too impressed. If anything he just got a whole lot more stressed out. And what's this? Someone ELSE knows about Keitaro too AND his weak point too? Hohoho, the future seems to be getting a whole lot more complicated. And just what will Evangeline next move be?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual, unless there's a double header this week, eh?): Peace out!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 55:

A Formal Challenge

"Hmph, how _low_ and _common_. You really are gutter trash. That must be why you're associating with that abomination behind you, isn't it?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	55. Chapter 55

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 55:

A Formal Challenge

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Motoko Aoyama supposed she could have been somewhere else better doing something useful, like training, instead of wasting time here in the classroom. There were a good thirty minutes left until homeroom started, which would then lead right into English, according to her schedule anyway. However, there was still one last formality in her agenda that remained to be settled before her "new" school year here at Mahora Academy could begin in earnest.

As amusing as it had been to frighten the abomination, the task of introducing herself formally in front of the class remained to be done. In fact, she had little knowledge of her classmates, and frankly was not particularly concerned to learn. The identities of the two most important persons in this room had since been engraved into her long memory. How could she forget them after everything they have done to her?

Sakurazaki Setsuna. Konoe Konoka. I'll never forgive them for their --- _sins_, thought the dark-haired girl grimly with a repressed snarl. How she longed to take her vengeance on them, but for now, she must wait. The world was in a constant motion, a delicate balance of chaos and order, and if she bided her time long enough, an opportunity would surely arise. After all, the wheels of fate had already been set in motion long ago.

And when that time comes, I _will_ have my revenge.

The rushing sound of the classroom's door sliding open detracted her away from her dark thoughts and to the immediate reality of things. Masking her presence instinctively, Motoko surpressed her _ki_ and _reiatsu_ as such that she could pass for the many inanimate desks in the dimly room, and from the relative shadows in the back, she could observe unnoticed. Only someone actively looking for her could actually find her because even she could not pass truly for the dead, of course.

In the orange-brown haze of dawn's brightening light, two girls stepped into the room: one leading and the other --- curiously enough --- following rather closely, almost as if she were trying to be a shadow. She did not recognize the former who sported glossy raven hair tied back in a low ponytail with a red ribbon, carrying herself with a grave deadly air, like a black panther on the prowl. Her sharp hazel brown eyes were watchful of everything, sweeping the classroom several times as if searching for something, before she came to a stop by the first desk in the row of desks by the windows.

As for the latter, Motoko would recognize her anywhere: the bastard _hanyou_ of the _Uzoku_, Setsuna Sakurazaki.

The cursed half-breed girl was even carrying a _shinai_ bag with her today, but she knew better than to think it was just some _shinai_ in there. Reaching out with higher senses, the heiress to the _Shinmei Ryu_ instantly felt the distinctive calming hum that _Yuunagi_, the aptly named "The Calm of Dusk," gave off with its own _reiatsu_. All _zanpakutou_ gave off a unique spirit pressure generated by their natural spirit force, which allowed for easy identification of such prized swords, but at the same time was a gruesome handicap. Those who acquired such blades trained for years in an effort to control properly such a power, a skill that would be crucial to eventually attaining the soul slayer's powerful _bankai_.

It was also a skill that Sakurazaki was never taught, ever.

"Pa-Pardon me, Kanako-sama, but is there-" stuttered Setsuna uncertainly. The meek formal address raised a few eyebrows on Motoko's part. She could have understood if it was for a member of the Konoe house, but surely, this hard girl was not from such a highborn family. Besides, the Konoe's preferred "soft" children, harmless and perfectly benevolent at first glance when in reality...

Kanako responded gruffly, shoving a finger towards the desk. "Do you know who sits here, Karas?"

Eh? "_Karas_"? What does that mean? Motoko pondered. Why is this girl addressing the _hanyou_ in such a manner?

"This desk?"

"_Yes_, this particular desk."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Kanako-sama."

"_Tsk_, don't you _ever _pay attention during role call?"

Setsuna lowered her gaze visibly in shame, her cheeks darkening with red. It was another astonishing development in the demon girl's behavior. She treated this Kanako person, certainly a mere commoner, as if she were her better.

"_Iie_, Kanako-sama."

"Ugh, whatever. I guess, even a _yojimbo_ like you of the oh-so-proud _Kensai_ Association trained by the oh-so-great _Shinmei Ryu_ wouldn't have noticed unless it had bitten you in the backside, Karas," Kanako scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Motoko frowned in disbelief. She could not believe what she had just heard: _Karas_. _Yojimbo_. The _Kensai_ Association. Her honorable school, the legacy she would one day inherit, the _Shinmei Ryu_. And on top of that, blatant disrespect for _HER_ school. All of this had been mentioned in the span of one sentence by this common girl!

Oh, no: this was not just some mere coincidence. _Some_body in this room knew a thing or two about the _real_ world, the true world that proud, noble warriors like herself were guardians of, and had fought for generations to protect the common folk from its horrific nightmares. This sort of information was far from common knowledge and was treated as such as mere fantasy, fairy tales to scare children at night, just before bedtime.

How this girl had acquired such knowledge was up to the paranoid imagination, but at this moment, there was only one source that Motoko could verify for certain. This particular source was standing in the exact same classroom as her, and it was taking every ounce of self-control she had not to fly into murderous rage. She had done it _again_. It had to be her! That traitorous cur!

Setsuna Sakurazaki had betrayed them _again_.

"For-Forgive me, Kanako-sama," the demoness apologized swiftly for her perceived shortcoming. "I should've-"

Kanako cut her off with a simple dismissive nod that would have set Setsuna drowning under a wave of submissive shame, if it were not the calm, composed light in her eyes. It seemed to say that she really was not displeased with her, after all. "Enough. I did say we had a lot of work to do, and I'm not going to have you wasting time by groveling at me, understood, Karas?"

"_Gomen nasai_, Kanako-sama. I-"

"And stop trying to be so spinelessly servile to me already, apologizing all the time, trying to follow me like a shadow. If you're going to be my servant, then learn to behave with some dignity. Who you are isn't just a reflection of yourself, but a reflection of me _and _the Urashima family, Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

The _Urashima_ family? Who are they? This common --- _peasant_, Urashima Kanako speaks so highly of herself, as if she were from a noble _samurai_ family! thought Motoko indignantly. How dare she disrespect the _Shinmei Ryu_, the legacy that the Aoyama Clan has labored for generations to build into the awesome power it has become today.

"..._H-Hai_, Kanako-sama."

"Ugh, whatever. Looks you still need more work. Maybe Keitaro-_nii_san will have more luck putting some spine back into you. I don't know what broke you, but whoever or whatever it was --- _che_! I'd love to beat them into a pulp for making my life so much more troublesome!"

The Aoyama heiress --- twitched, but held her peace. She watched with grim fascination as Sakurazaki blanched visibly with a horror-stricken expression, before she suddenly grabbed a stunned Kanako by the shoulders. The poignant thudding sound of their two school bags hitting the floor punctuated the moment. There was a wild look in her dark brown eyes, making it quite clear that the following words she uttered were serious:

"Ka-Kanako-sama! Please... Please, don't speak of such brazen words. It's foolishness, Kanako-sama. What you speak is the difference of Heaven and Earth! She'd kill you, destroy you --- ob-obliterate you from the spot-"

Motoko laughed inwardly, the aghast, stunned look on the proud Urashima girl's face was priceless. She looked positively insulted, a metaphorical sucker punch to the gut, as an indignant flame ignited in her hazel brown eyes. Her expression contorted into a feral snarl that sent Sakurazaki reeling back with a gasp.

"K-Ka-Kanako-sama, I'm sorry! I-"

"'_The difference of Heaven and Earth_'? '_SHE_'? Do you think so lightly of _me_, Sakurazaki Setsuna?" Kanako hissed at the fearful girl, balling her hands into tight fists. She could not believe Setsuna had just said --- those --- words to _her_. HER of all people! She was not powerless like those other fools, she had the conviction, she had the power, and she could protect what was hers with that strength and more. "Do you think I'm that _weak_?"

"No! Not at all, but-"

"But WHAT? I've never lost a fight in my entire life! Time and time again, they've beaten me down, but I'm still standing. I. DON'T. LOSE."

"...But you don't understand-"

"Who is this _SHE_, Setsuna? Tell me! And I'll prove it to you that I'm strong!" she shrieked angrily, seizing the girl by the arms. Sakurazaki gasped, wincing visibly in pain at the death grip Kanako exerted on her arms. It was the best piece of entertainment Motoko had seen all morning.

Of course, the proud _kendoka_ supposed it was about time she intervened. It would not do in the slightest bit to have someone else tear apart the abomination, the honor of which belonged solely to her. Besides, a small lesson was in order to teach Kanako Urashima the difference between "Heaven and Earth."

"That would be me, Urashima Kanako," Motoko announced formally, as she rose to her feet, stepping out from behind her desk and into the "limelight."

The reaction was immediate and absolute. Quickly, Kanako broke away from the half-demon, whirling about to face her with an expression torn by bewilderment and a raging violent fury. Disbelief was etched into the Urashima girl's smoldering gaze, unable to accept that some "interloper" was eavesdropping on her private exchange the entire time. Motoko answered with a thin smile, watching bemusedly as Setsuna gasped, trembling visibly in fear at the mere sight of her.

"Se-Sempai... Mo...Ao-Aoyama-sempai!"

"'_Sempai_'?" said Kanako aloud, shooting a quick sharp glance back at the trembling girl, before turning her full attention back on the tall girl's approach.

"_Ho_, you're still addressing me as such after all these years, _hanyou_?"

That airy, formal accent...! Even though And she knows that Sakurazaki is a half-demon too. "Oh great, there's _another_ one of you from _Kensai_ Association going to this school too? I should've figured."

The Aoyama heiress promptly turned the piercing gaze of her steel-green eyes on the raven-haired girl, causing Kanako to rear back just a notch with a faint cringe. "Be silent, you common peasant. You should know how to behave in the presence of your betters. Speak only when you're spoken to, that is the way of commoners --- unless you wish to be treated like the _gutter trash_ you truly are."

Dead silence enveloped the classroom, punctuated only by the breaths of those present. Setsuna feared the worst, and she knew that even then words could not describe the nightmare slowly taking shape here. She might not have known Kanako for long, but she could tell that the proud Urashima girl would not stand for such patronizing treatment --- ever --- to her person or anyone related to her family, as Setsuna herself was tied to in her strange arrangement. Yesterday's crisis was playing out all over again, except the tables had turned, the roles reversed. If this continued...

"Who --- the _hell _--- do you think you are?" Kanako hissed, completely oblivious of the certain doom she was headed towards.

Motoko answered casually, brushing off the deadly gleam in those hazel brown eyes with nonchalance. There was no way she was going to be intimidated by some common stray. "Aoyama Motoko, the heiress to the _Shinmei Ryu_, and if I'm not mistaken --- Student Number Thirty-_Three _of Class Two-A."

"A last minute transfer, huh? No wonder I didn't see you the other day when I got finished cowing the whole lot of these scum-"

"From what I understand, there's only one --- make that _two _scumbags present in this room, and you're not in any position to make such a judgment-"

"Urashima Kanako, Student Number Thirty-Two of Class Two-A, and you need to get off your high _samurai_ a when other people are talking to you, Aoyama-_teme_."

"Hmph, how _low_ and _common_. You really are gutter trash. That must be why you're associating with that abomination behind you, isn't it?"

"You know, back in Kitsusho Academy that would've warranted as fighting words-"

"If this was Kyoto, I would've cut you into ribbons long before we had this disgusting-"

"You wanna go, B----?"

"Oh? Is that a formal challenge?"

"_DAME_! Don't do it; I beg of you, Kanako-sama, _please_ ---don't it," shouted Setsuna frightfully, not a word of which Kanako cared to listen. The only thing that mattered to her at this point was adding a new grudge to her list of things to do here at Mahora Academy. Certainly, she had her fun with those two annoying redheads and their friends, but she still had to settle some scores with Evangeline A.K. McDowell and the rest of her ilk.

Motoko Aoyama, however, might just have to take priority.

"Oh _yeah_? Watch me, Karas! Keitaro-_nii_san said I can fight as much as I want as long as I fix what I break, and you know what? I want to _break_ ol' Aoyama-_teme_'s hands just to see exactly what all you dogs of the Mage's Association are capable of. _Shinmei Ryu_. The _Kensai_ Association. Bah! It doesn't make a difference to me because at the end of the day you're still dogs at the beck and call of those _mages_."

"Kana-!"

"So, you accept, I see?" Motoko murmured with a thin, tight smile. Fools would be fools, since only a fool would dare brand her a dog of the corrupt, impotent Magic Association. The warriors of the _Kensai_ Association were not dogs, and in time, they would come to understand her grand vision as well. Still, she was a little impressed by this girl's knowledge of "The Occult," and the black-haired girl supposed she could enjoy crushing this one's misplaced pride about the same, despite the trivial effort it would require. "Well, I suppose, we'll have something to look forward to this spring semester, after all."

"_Heeeeeeee_? _This_ spring semester? What do mean by that?" Kanako wanted to fight now.

"After we graduate this spring and commence ourselves as Class Three-A, we're having a scheduled field trip to Kyoto, of course; my '_hometown_.'"

"So we're going to Kyoto: big deal. What's this difference between me grinding you to a pulp now in this stupid place and me grinding you to pulp on your own turf?"

"Ah, as expected of a common peasant, you misunderstand this very _grave_ business."

"What?"

Motoko turned about and called back, striding gracefully back to her desk like a lioness on the prowl, "_Oi_! _Bakemono_-dono, you've learned enough of _our _ways, and since you don't seem to be particular about giving away information, why don't you explain it to your _new _mistress?"

She said no more after that and melted back into scenery, unassuming and commonplace, an indistinguishable threat despite the rows of empty seats. Grudgingly, even Kanako had to admit she would never have spotted the blasted Aoyama heiress unless she had been actively looking for her. This was different from the art of stealth taught by her family, which had many uses as befitting for its purpose, including reconnaissance, spying, and of course, assassination.

If she was not mistaken, Aoyama was not trying to hide in the traditional sense; she simply was _being_ and _that_ was frightening. With every passing second Kanako reflected upon the samurai girl's behavior, she realized this girl very likely had no qualms about cutting down a man in broad daylight. Women and children were treated the same way with equal indiscrimination. She had no fear of anything whatsoever. Those piercing eyes of hers, an unwavering steel green calm as the waters of a still lake, were the eyes of --- power...absolute power.

In mind, body, and spirit, Motoko Aoyama was "Judge, Jury, and Executioner."

"Setsuna, she was serious about slicing me to ribbons earlier, wasn't she?" Kanako asked aloud in a somber voice, the gravity of the situation finally settling on her shoulders. She was fitting the pieces of the puzzle together: why Setsuna had tried to stop her, the things she had said in anger, and the things Aoyama had said plainly without restraint in the slightest.

Oh, what a heavy weight it was too! Keitaro was going to mother her to death when he heard about this particular brilliant blunder she had made. In fact, he would be the first fool to come running through the door to prostrate himself at Aoyama's mercy in an effort to entreat her favor, fumbling through his words as usual when he was panicking. Setsuna knew the questions she was asking, the questions that should be asked, and the answers to those absolutely crucial questions. This "dispute" Kanako had gotten herself into was on a different level from the child's play "war" she had embroiled herself into with the entire class of 2-A, the faculty, and hopefully, all of Mahora Academy.

So when the present demon girl, who in her "humble" opinion had only gained her dear brother's "fancy" out of pure --- _whatever_, did not reply to her, the act _aggravated _Kanako Urashima. With an ominous huff, she whirled about face, intending to give the infernal Sakurazaki girl a piece of her mind. Of course, she did not really deserve it, but Kanako had no other available targets in the immediate vicinity she could use. Aoyama was definitely out of the question and...

"...what the..." the hazel-eyed girl murmured as she was struck dumb by the sight that greeted her.

Setsuna Sakurazaki was --- _shamed_, _disgraced_, and _loathing_ --- not of others --- but herself. A blade of grass of could have toppled her at this point, carried by the most gentle of breezes, as she stood limply, hanging like a doll on invisible threads. Her complexion was dark and ashen. The faint spark in those dark brown orbs had gone out, listless and glassy, while her bangs fell about like a veil.

She spoke in a raspy whisper, so slight that Kanako had to strain her ears just to hear the words, "I've --- I've failed again."

"What?"

"I-I --- I'll try to... I promise... I promise..."

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm...sorry, Ka-K-Kana-ko-sama."

Setsuna was trembling, doing her best to choke back the sobs between clenched teeth, as tears began to fall. Kanako was shocked, her hazel eyes flying wide, and before she knew what she was doing, she drew up closer to the distraught girl. Grabbing her gently by the shoulders, she tentatively shook her, trying to gauge a reaction, as she hissed in a soft pulling whisper:

"Oi! Pull yourself together, dammit! She's watching!"

"I'm-I'm... I'm s-sorry, Kanako-sama."

"Shut up. Shut the hell up, right now! _Not _another word, do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Just..." Dammit, where's _Nii_-san when I need him? He's the one who knows how to fix people when they're broken, not me. My job is to break people in the first place! I --- I can't even look at her...

Idiot: I'm the one who should be sorry, Setsuna.

Kanako cursed underneath her breath and drew Setsuna forcefully into a hug, knowing full well she was being watched the entire time, as the distraught girl gasped lightly. The Aoyama brat was probably never going to let her live it down, and if the rest of the school heard, she would become a laughing stock! She was supposed to be here to make things miserable, the worst, and destroy this forsaken school that Headmaster Konoemon Konoe had dragged her to from Kitsusho Academy in Tokyo. She was fine there, content with the life she had been chosen to lead.

So what if the place was rampant with delinquency and out of control youths? Kanako did not care in the slightest. She was a genius, she earned her place, and she met the expectations set out before her unflinchingly. Kitsusho Academy was real, as close to the genuine truth where ugliness and beauty collided on a daily basis, and lies had few places to hide for long. Today's winners could be tomorrow's losers, enemies become allies, friends become strangers: this was a world, a little microcosm where truly she could live.

She hated Mahora Academy, and yesterday's events only emboldened her hate. Lies and darkness were the foundation of this place, or worse, the entire town of Mahora City, and she was slowly uncovering it little by little. Kanako wanted nothing to do with this place, but she had come on the good will of her dear brother only. Keitaro was soft like that, always happy to help, and had no problems getting close to others, even if it meant soiling himself in false beauty.

Kanako did not want to be close to anyone or anything. Keitaro and her family were more than enough for her; they were the only ones she would ever love and trust. Truly, she rejected this false world, and yet now, in some incomprehensible twist of --- _whatever_, she was being forced to take in some blasted --- _stray_!

Setsuna Sakurazaki: what was so great about this broken, pathetic whelp of a half-demon? This girl who was her fellow classmate? Why did she accept Keitaro's good will again on another absolutely crazy plan of his? What did he see in this distraught girl, who contrary to her title, the role she had been chosen to serve, "_Yojimbo_" --- a bodyguard, needed more protecting herself? Ha, how could she even think about protecting anyone when she could not protect herself?

Yes, this half-breed demon girl was going to destroy her image and worse. Kanako realized now that the seed of her destruction had been planted the moment she had conceded to her dear brother. It had taken root when she had accepted Setsuna, and now it was blossoming into a young sapling right her arms. It was absurd, ridiculous, and utterly unbelievable. Hell, Kanako had only met the blasted girl this morning, and had not even begun to teach her a thing!

And she _cared _about Setsuna Sakurazaki. Make that, she cared a lot about Sestuna Sakurazaki. Hell, she _liked_ Setsuna Sakurazaki!

That's all, thought Kanako grimly. There's no other reason why I'd be hugging her like this. _God_... I care about some half-breed stray, a bastard demon child, a girl with no real home. She works for some covert paramilitary group, the _Kensai_ Association. They're _dogs _under the authority of the Magic Associations here in Japan itself, who in turn are slaves to the Mage's Association. And I _care_ about her.

It's all your fault, Keitaro-_nii_san!

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Three --- Two --- One --- BLAMMO! Didn't I tell ya I'd be back? Hurrah; it's episode 55! And the Crazy just gets Crazier! Kanako and Motoko; Rivals? A Duel in Kyoto? A smashing fight to the finish? Is Setsuna exaggerating here or could it really be the difference between Heaven and Earth? Just how strong IS Motoko? And what's this? Motoko was Setsuna's _sempai_? What kind of sins did Setsuna and Konoka commit that Motoko would want revenge on them for? Just how deep does the blood run between these three, and better yet, is it just me or is Kanako --- Akamatsu-sama forbid! --- a **big**. _warm_. _furry_. **softie**. at heart? Keitaro sure does know how to make a gamble. How will this new relationship blossom? What's gonna happen next? XD

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual): SEMPER FIDELIS! FOR REAL!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 56:

Flatmates?

"We might not look like it, but we're pretty well connected with the _real_ going-ons of the world. Demons, ghosts, vampires, things that go bump in the night, nightmares come to life, the Vatican (also known as the Church), ancient warrior clans, mysterious disappearances, and the Mage's Association. Eh-hehehe, we know it all exists."

_Tsudzuku_!


	56. Chapter 56

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 56:

Flat-mates?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Oh Lord, how he wished he had a time turner right about now. His wristwatch stated plainly to his eyes that time was running out for him as usual, with five minutes left before homeroom started, which would then jump right to 2-A's first period English, the class he taught. After yesterday's disaster, he had no idea what to expect, although the school staff had certainly done a good job patching most of the damage up from what he could see around campus.

Still it did not make facing his students any easier, and in way, a certain someone's presence made things even more uncomfortable.

"Ah-haha, sorry about that, Negi-kun," Keitaro Urashima laughed as he ambled away beside him, albeit in a noticeably wobbly line instead of a straight path down the hall. "It usually, uh, doesn't take that long for me to --- pull myself together after...you know."

Negi Springfield sighed and glanced at his new assistant teacher with his fair share of dread and concern, "Urashima-san, are you sure you're going to be all right with a --- condition like _that_? This _is_ an all girls junior high school, well the all girls section of Mahora Academy at least. Wouldn't you be better off in the all boys section?"

"Well, you're probably right, but then again, you could probably, well, use all the help you can get, right, Negi-kun?"

"Uhhhh...tsk..." I should be doing this on my own. Getting other people involved...

"Ehehe, I don't mean to pry, but you're --- you're used to doing things on your own, aren't you?"

"Eh?" How did he...

"I can tell by that reluctant tone --- and that look you got on. Kana-chan doesn't like asking for help either, and she makes the same faces too."

"What? Ka..."

Keitaro laughed sheepishly at the gaping disbelieving look the younger boy gave him. "And if I'm guessing right, you don't like asking for help because that'd get other people involved, right?"

"Ummm..."

"And then, they could be hurt, right?"

Negi choked, tripping over his own shoes in surprise. Abruptly, the floor came rushing up to meet him, the feel of gravity pulling his body down as a pitched yelp escaped his lips. This was not going to be pleasant in the slightest, but before he could say his prayers and try shielding his face, something tugged sharply on his shoulders and pulled him back to his feet.

"Whoa, easy there, Negi-kun. Heh-heh, there's no need to rush," joked Keitaro with a good-natured smile.

The sorrel-haired boy stared in awe, amazed that the older boy had managed to catch him in the nick of time and haul him back effortlessly. There was not a shred of exertion on his expression, and he did not look worried in the slightest. Heck, he was even smiling again, his demeanor radiating that bizarre amiable warmth, which was definitely in sharp contrast to his --- younger sister.

"Come on, let's keep going. I think the classroom should be coming up right up ahead."

"Um, Urashima-san..." Why does he sound so much more comfortable around me, all of a sudden?

"Keitaro or Keitaro-san's fine with me, Negi-kun. We don't need to be so formal, you know, with each other, since we're going to be working together from now on."

"Uh, right, Keitaro-san..."

"So --- uh, what did you want to ask?"

"This might seem strange, but are you really Kanako...Kanako-san's big brother?"

Keitaro busted out laughing in tears. "Of course, who else could it be?"

"But --- but you're so _different _from her," Negi replied to him defensively. And you really are too!

"Well, that's true, pretty darn true actually, but once you get to know her, you'll see she's not all that bad. Kana-chan's just a bit --- how do I put it? --- anti-social, you know."

"...'_Anti_-_social_'?"

"That's right."

"Keitaro-san, you _do _know what she did yesterday --- don't you?"

"Of course, she told me everything. And when I mean everything, I do mean _everything_ --- _Magi_ Negi."

Now, this declaration stopped the young bespectacled boy dead in his tracks. Negi froze up with a stunned gasp, his dark brown eyes quivering, as he fumbled instinctively for his staff. Alas, it was also right about then that he remembered he had left it back in the faculty office beside his personal desk. He cursed himself for his carelessness and wishful thinking, not expecting that Kanako would tell anyone else what had transpired yesterday, much less someone actually believing her. Magic was regarded as the stuff of fiction and fairy tales, but...

"There's --- well, there's really no need to deny it, Negi-kun," Keitaro spoke to him sheepishly, as he turned about still wearing a nervous smile. In light of this revelation, his entire persona seemed to hold a much more disturbing slant, and between the two siblings, Negi would have preferred to be dealing with the open malevolence of Kanako Urashima. Her elder brother was completely off-kilter and all the more dangerous.

The _magister_ _magi_-in-training steeled his resolve, forcing out a sheepish laugh with all of his will, "M-M-me? A mage? What are you talking about, Keitaro-san? That's crazy! You know-"

"We might not look like it, but we're pretty well connected with the _real_ going-ons of the world. Demons, ghosts, vampires, things that go bump in the night, nightmares come to life, the Vatican (also known as the Church), ancient warrior clans, mysterious disappearances, and the Mage's Association. Eh-hehehe, we know it all exists."

Bloody! How the heck am I supposed to refute all of that? "Tha-That's-"

"Crazy? I know, I know, but it's _real_, Negi-kun. You saw --- you saw what happened yesterday in your classroom, and then outside --- when my little sister was dealing with the Hollows. In fact, I've got to thank you for saving her life. If you weren't there, things could've gotten a heckuva lot more ugly."

"Who --- you're-"

"_Hora_-_hora_, take it easy, Negi-kun. Heh. As far as I know, at least I hope so, nobody else --- uh --- knows besides the people you might've informed --- or the people I've talked to it about, which at this point, I haven't told anybody. This is just between Kanako and _Me_. Well, to be exact: You, me, Kanako, and-"

It was hopeless, Negi realized. There was no way he was going to get out of this mess on his own. His only option left was probably... "So what do you want to do about this, _Urashima_-san?"

"_Oi_-_oi_! No need to sound so serious, eheheh, even though we probably should be pretty serious about this... Well, I don't exactly like the idea of tracking down every last person you told what you told to and --- uh --- well, _erasing_ them, Negi-kun."

"WHAT?" E-Erase? What does he mean by that?

"Killing people or knowing that they're going to die because of me really isn't my thing, Negi-kun; however, by order of the Elders, it's either that or --- or I have to erase your memories, their memories --- s-so what I'm, um, hoping for is your cooperation."

"My --- my co-cooperation?"

"Yeah, that's right. Y-Yeah! Um, because the buck stops here. We're going to keep this just between us, and you're going to make sure that whoever else knows about what happened yesterday doesn't blab about it or try to dig any further, please?"

"I-!" Darn! Darn! Darn it! This isn't fair; of course, I have to cooperate. The other choices I have aren't acceptable in the slightest. I --- Iwon't let anything happen to Nekane, Anya, or anyone else! It's my duty to protect them. And I won't fail! Never!

"Come on, Negi-kun, this is the best I can do. I'm begging you here! If the rest of my family heard about this, you would've been dead in your sleep last night, and no one would be the wiser. I really, _really _don't want to tell them."

"D-Dead?"

"Well, that's one of the possibilities, eh-heheh, although I hope they'd prefer to just erase your memories instead. Like I said, I don't think I can take someone else's life, and it's hard --- hard enough for me as is just to threaten you."

"Augh..." I don't know what to think of this guy. He seems sincere, but can I really trust him?

"We got our reasons, and you saw part of it yesterday with Kana-chan. She's the genius of the family, kind of like a crown jewel you see, and I bet you got a pretty nasty first hand experience of our family's bloodline limit."

"Your family's bloodline limit? You mean that-"

"Yup, and to be perfectly honest, I'd think it'd be a lot more pleasant if we got along. After all, we're going to be next door neighbors starting tonight, and if Konoemon-_kouchou_san was serious about knocking down those walls, we're going to practically be flat-mates!"

Negi blinked _hard_.

Okay, was there a rewind button around here somewhere because he swore had just heard something very, very, very --- absurd. Did he miss something in this conversation? From what the bespectacled boy could understand: this person, Keitaro Urashima, had threatened him, but at the same time, had offered a means to avoid any bloodshed. All the fellow wanted was his cooperation. In addition, not only had he just informed that they were going to be flat-mates (Lord knows how), he had also made it clear that the Headmaster was involved in this mess (the Lord explains how).

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Negi exploded, grabbing the older boy by the front of his suit and wrenching him down to his eye level. It was a rather impressive feat of strength, fueled by the spur of adrenaline that totally surprised Keitaro, as he stared back wide-eyed in reply.

"Uh, well... I was trying to-"

"SPEAK, man!"

"About what?" Sheesh, did I say something wrong?

"The Headmaster!"

"Well, didn't he tell you?"

"No! What else did he tell you?"

"So he didn't-"

"That's right! He didn't say a word about this to me!"

Keitaro frowned, seething audibly with a hiss. "Oooo, this isn't good. Oooo, not good at all. I guess that old guy really does know more than he's letting on, just like I thought so, when we were on the phone last night."

"DUH! He's a-"

"Okay, calm down, Negi-kun. He did find about me, Kanako, and everything that happened yesterday more or less. Dunno how much he knows about my family, but still... Really, you don't need to be so loud --- take it easy, you know."

"What do you _mean _calm down? Are you flipping out of your mind? Do you have any idea-!"

"Actually, uh, my imagination's working on it, and I guess it looks pretty bad. If I'm thinking right, he's been playing us since-"

"_Pretty_ bad? This is insane, Keitaro-san! Absolutely insane! It goes against every-"

"Well, um, I wouldn't know really..."

At this point, the bell rang loudly, enough to make Negi and Keitaro promptly clap theirs hands over their ears. It was a sure sign that this conversation was over, and now, they were running late to homeroom! The two boys shared a mutual look, letting the other know firmly that they were going to have nice _long_ chat afterwards. Thus, without further adieu, the duo took off in a dead run, kicking up a visible dust cloud that put Speedy Gonzales to shame, determined not to embarrass themselves any further in front of a class of thirty-something girls.

* * *

Hmm, not that I like her, but I've got to admit that Kanako girl has made things a little less boring around here, mused Yue Ayase, Student Number Four of Class 2-A, as the announcements came on the intercom. It was the usual business about finals and school events, treating things as if yesterday never happened.

Of course, only someone who was willing to delude herself could believe that yesterday was just a bad dream. All around her she could see the ripples of change, big and small. It was everything from the hushed discussions to the open attempts to squash the electric tension in the air with loud friendly banter. Oh, and who could miss the huge change in the pecking order in the third column of desks where Kanako Urashima (#32) had "settled in" right beside Setsuna Sakurazaki (#15). She, obviously, did not intend to leave by the sharp, piercing glares she shot at anyone who dared approach within her "territory," and the same applied to anyone who tried to patch the line through Setsuna.

It pretty much screamed, "LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE."

Poor Madoka Kugimiya (#11), A.K.A. "Kugimi" and/or "Kugimin," got bumped down right with the rest and was now sitting with Satsuki Yotsuba (#30), A.K.A. "The Iron Chef" and/or "Sacchan." Kugimi had wanted to protest at first, but one look from Kanako, whom Yue believed would do well with nicknames like "Devil Girl," "Black Panther-_tan_," and "_Onihime_" or "Devil Princess," had silenced her will. Thus, the change in the pecking order.

Everyone had shifted right down to the point where Chachamaru Karakuri (#10) now sat with Evangeline A.K. McDowell (#26), who was more or less traditionally 2-A's accepted lone wolf. All in all, the new arrangement worked just fine, and the Tricks Trio were already up to no good setting up for another prank. Apparently, they were confident that the new top dog in charge, Kanako the Devil Girl, was not going to pounce on them. The assumption probably was true since she seemed to be largely self-absorbed in some private reflection, occasionally shooting glances at Setsuna.

Why this was the case certainly intrigued Yue, and perhaps, she would even consider investigating the matter further. From what she could tell, Setsuna was a decent enough gal: very formal, tended to keep to herself, and only seemed to hang out with Mana Tatsumiya (#18). She was a regular at the Kendo Club, and all around a pretty nice gal. So why would she want to associate with a blatantly "BAD" girl like Kanako?

Well, either way from what the violet-haired girl could gather, Asuna Kagurazaka (#8) could careless. The open hostility radiating from her siamese eyes would have been enough to set kindling on fire. Yue could tell that she definitely hated Kanako's guts, especially considering what happened in class yesterday and that kind of humiliation was not easily forgiven. Konoka Konoe (#13) was doing her best to soothe the smoldering firebrand who probably wanted nothing more than to leap from her seat and tear the haughty hazel-eyed girl a new one, but again, it was all futile.

The only thing that was really holding back Asuna at this point was herself, or so Yue had deduced. It made perfect sense, and besides, Kanako was not exactly a run-of-the-mill arrogant, meaner than acid bully. Even Ayaka Yukihiro (#29), the resident "Young Miss" and the Class Representative, was observing the "Black Panther-_tan_" very carefully thanks to her spectacular defeat the other day at the hands of the said panther. She really needed a new angle if she wanted to get back into the game because unlike Asuna, Ayaka fought with her words and not her fists.

Apparently, it was the elegant "rich people" way of doing things, at least from what Yue could gather.

Still, I wonder who's this new girl sitting behind Hasegawa and me? she thought curiously, taking a discreet sidelong glance back.

She was pretty, really pretty all right: long black hair with a kind of dark blue highlight to it, steel green eyes, graceful, and a calm, composed complexion. A definite dignified regal air about her instantly gave off the impression of an impressive pedigree. Yue had only seen Ayaka pull off this particular feat before, but this girl was playing the same game at a different level. She was a regular "_Yamato Nadesico_," the ideal Japanese beauty, and though she was sitting down, Yue could tell she was quite tall.

Normally, such an impressive height would be a disadvantage when striving to attain such a title, but this girl was truly blessed. Her proportions were impossibly perfect. It was such perfection that it even managed to stir a few pangs of envy out of the violet-haired girl, but she banished it away easily enough. After all, it was not as if there was any boy she was interested in at present, and there was no need to worry about such things.

Speaking of which, announcements were now over, so where were...

SLAM!

"SORRY, WE'RE LATE-UWAHG!" shouted a pair of male voices in uncanny unison as they entered the room and fell prey to the classic "Dusty Waterfall of Wisdom" combination.

Twin blackboard erasers hammered into them in perfect synchronization, detonating with blooming puffs of dust that blinded them briefly. However, as the two gentlemen, a tall black blur and a short blue blur, had been traveling at rather high speeds apparently, this proved quite disastrous. The strategically placed water buckets popped out of the ceiling boards and doused them in the next split second, sending them slipping onto the floor with a spectacular crash where they ended up in a groaning pile of limbs beside the teacher's bureau.

A collective gasp of breath seemed to seize the classroom as they waited with vivid anticipation for the "dust" to clear. Yue could not help but smile a little at this interruption in the normal routine of the day. If these sorts of exciting things happened everyday, she could certainly use the change of pace to spice things up around here. It was horribly dull being a junior high student nowadays.

"Ooooohhhh, dammit! Bleh!" wheezed the bespectacled fellow in black. "N-Negi-kun, you --- okay?"

The reply was no surprise as the girls could now clearly make out the "pint-sized" professor. "Y-Yeah. Ack! _Iteeee_, bloody this hurts! What the heck happened, Kei-Keitaro?"

"I dunno. It's like suddenly the lights went dusty and white, and then everything was wet-"

"_NII_-SAN?" an unexpected voice cried out loudly, accompanied simultaneously by another voice shouting with equal surprise, "URASHIMA-KUN?"

Instantly, all eyes flashed in the direction of those calls to discover that both Kanako and Setsuna had risen out of their seat, and boy, their reactions were priceless. The normally reserved _kendoka_ turned crimson visibly, clamping a hand over her mouth in mortification, as she struggled apparently to find a place to dig a hole in and hide, unable to meet the numerous gazes affixed on her. On the other hand, Kanako seemed to be caught between concern for her sibling and glaring the rest of the class in submission, while simultaneously shooting a questioning glance at Setsuna as well.

It was all great fun to Yue as she watched her classmates literally rise up and mob the quartet of characters with questions and demands, while Kazumi Asakura (#3) snapped shots away on her camera like there was no tomorrow. She really could get used to having things this way. Still, she wondered if they would ever get to learn anything at all before finals at this rate.

Oh well, I suppose, I'll just have to wait and see, she mused coolly. Now, where did I put that juice box of tomato milk?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

And --- we are live in: Three, Two, One, _KYUUU-BANG_! Episode 56 is here! At last, Negi and Keitaro finally get a moment to talk shop. But man, is Negi in righteous denial or what? Trying to protect everybody by himself, even though he could use the help. And geez, Keitaro sure does need to work on his delivery when it comes to "bad" news. Then again, what could he do when it pretty much came down to erasing people's memories or erasing them literally? It looks like he got what he wanted from Negi --- his cooperation so to speak --- but is this really gonna turn out into an all right relationship? Talk about rough starts.

Meanwhile, we just get the feeling more and more than Headmaster Konoemon is way too dang good at this manipulation stuff. He's definitely grand scheme up his sleeve. Makes you wonder what the old codger knows. But on the flipside, Negi and Keitaro do sure know how to make an entrance to lighten the mood. Doesn't help Kanako and Setsuna practically jumped out of their seats for Keitaro, hehehe! If one thing's for sure, there's plenty of more scandal and fun to come. As for Yue, she is one smooth operator. Yes, she is. So what's gonna happen next?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. Though, I gotta say I'm impressed by how fired up y'all can get if you really let loose! Thanks for the motivation.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual, and just maybe we'll have a double header again this week, eh?): Peace out!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 57:

The New and Improved Class 2-A

"My likes and dislikes is something you'll have to learn for yourselves. My favorite hobby is _kendo_. I am officially recognized as a Tenth-_dan_ _kenshi_ by the International Kendo Federation, and I will be joining Mahora Academy's Kendo Club as well. As for my dreams for the future --- well, we'll just have to wait and see about that, won't we?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	57. Chapter 57 Class 2 Arc ED

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 57:

The New and Improved Class 2-A

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

By some miracle, which defied her calculations that indicated such a phenomenon had a "00.000000000001" probability of occurring, Class 2-A actually managed to complete a full lesson cycle of English. With the appearance of Keitaro Urashima, a new "special assistant intern teacher," the previous tension in the air had disintegrated completely. Additionally, the grave dire threat of Kanako Urashima, who was the younger sister of Urashima-sensei, by her very presence and intentions had evaporated as well, the inherent danger shoved far back in the occupied minds of her classmates.

Earlier from her "box seat" in the back of the class, Chachamaru had observed the fiasco unfold, resolve many of the issues from the day before, and add a completely new slew of problems. As before mentioned, Kanako had been rendered nearly harmless now with her elder brother's presence, a surprising fact that excited many a stunned gasp and shocked shriek. In an instant, an impromptu press conference had suddenly sprung up, providing fuel for the gossip mill for likely months to come.

Keitaro Urashima was eighteen years old _and_ single. Foolishly, he had hastily given away such confidential information under the frenzied barrage of questions being flung left and right at him. The facts had sent the girls squealing and giggling in delight, as cat calls rose up, remarking on how "CUTE!" he was and how they wanted to take him home and show him off to their friends. They wanted to know his hobbies, his likes, his dislikes, his dreams, and all sorts of information that was quickly driving the unfortunate fellow into a corner.

Of course, Chachamaru's situational analysis protocol contended this was a very fortunate turn of events for a young male his age. After all, he had just become the hot new talk of the school (or would be very shortly once Kazumi Asakura got him on the front page of the school newspaper), and understandably, the hottest commodity for the foreseeable next two months. Though, she imagined the young gentlemen across campus over at Mahora Academy's "Mahora Boys' Junior High" were not going to take the news well...for various _competitive_ reasons.

Interestingly, throughout this entire drama, Kanako had been entirely powerless to stop the frenzied mob of girls from accosting her elder brother, who was teetering visibly on the edge of panic. Some manner of inner conflict seemed to be preventing her from acting, her hazel brown eyes flashing with emotion that had paralyzed her effectively, while she debated the issue (and/or issues). This was equaled by the flustered reluctance of Setsuna Sakurazaki, who was red as a tomato, and just as helpless, glancing between both her newly revealed acquaintances. Her presence and the revelation that went along with it in this growing plot was unexpected and an utter surprise.

Chachamaru expected that her Mistress would launch an investigation into these developments as soon as possible without fail.

And though it was pure teenage insanity, thanks to Keitaro's "noble" sacrifice, Negi-kun --- no --- Negi-_sensei _had been auspiciously spared from the initial feminine onslaught. Gathering his senses together, while his older counterpart was reduced to a stuttering red-faced statue of testosterone, he mounted the teacher's podium intent on launching a spectacular counterattack. If all went well, the young bespectacled boy would legitimize himself as a professional before his students and cement his authority.

Alas, as soon as he opened his mouth in a loud shout, which succeeded utterly in getting her classmates girlish attentions, Negi-sensei himself became another target to be exploited. In a matter of seconds, they had engulfed him and moved him into the spot beside a trembling Keitaro, while extracting various pieces of information out of him. For example, the class soon learned to much giggling delight that he was only ten years old, graduated from Oxford University with a degree in English, mastered Japanese in three weeks, and was from Wales. In other words, he was prime "boy toy" meat too, if not more than his older assistant, as now they had two **flavors **to choose from.

Decisions, decisions, decisions...

At this point, the Class Representative, Ayaka Yukihiro, had attempted to exert her authority and presence of command to quell the situation. It actually worked for exactly two minutes and thirty-three of seconds of her pontification, praising the genius of the young professor that surely legitimized his position, before Asuna Kagurazaka blurted an instigating snide remark from left field. The retort had caught the proud blonde-haired girl metaphorically with her skirt down; something about her natural taste for "being into little boys."

This had promptly set off an explosive argument, and Chachamaru had to wonder if Asuna had done it on purpose to upset the delicate situation back into chaos. Certainly, she must have had a motivation considering the severe humiliation she received the other day at the hands of Kanako, and what better way to get even then by ensuring her elder brother's first day on the job was a disaster. This level of subtlety for the normally hardheaded girl was startling, but Chachamaru took it in stride.

In the worst-case scenario, she was prepared to intervene into the situation herself --- but such an action would require the approval of her Mistress. A glance to her left at the time had revealed that Evangeline was quite content to watch and let things run their course, unfortunately. As calmly as she could, Chachamaru choked back the "pangs" of regret and remorse, deleting them in short order, even though she desperately wanted to rush to Negi-kun's --- no --- Negi-_sensei_'s aid. Open defiance in front of the Mistress would gain nothing save misery for herself, more misery for the Springfield boy, and worst of all, misery for Evangeline.

The vampire princess would never admit it, of course, but her servants were truly all she trusted in this world. If they were to betray her in any fashion, it would cut deeper than any sword. Chachamaru would not allow such a thing to happen. It was not just her programming, but also her honest desire to protect and to serve her Mistress. After all, it was one of the foremost reasons why she had been born.

Wait? Desire? When had that come up? she thought curiously. Ah, it must be another off shoot from the "Human Interface Protocals"...interesting.

However, she was also --- grateful to Negi Springfield because with his unknowing participation in the beta test of the new "Human Interface" protocols, he helped her grow in more ways than one. Yes, there was no doubt she had grown stronger, learning new alien "feelings" that she had never experienced before. It was frightening and exhilarating all at once. In fact, the very idea of living for herself had never even occurred to her, and now, it was fast becoming a topic she wished to explore.

Thus, Chachamaru cheered him on silently, hoping against the overwhelming odds her "Threat Probability" analysis software had confirmed that somehow he would pull through, that some miracle might save the day yet.

For whatever reasons, "The Powers That Be" were apparently smiling down on Negi-kun --- no --- Negi-_sensei_. Chachamaru admonished herself for seemingly the umpteenth time as she really needed to be able to address him in a more appropriate while he was still on the clock, so to speak. It would not do in the slightest to have him caught up in a scandal with a student or any other things. If the boy was fired from his job and sent home in disgrace, it would surely shatter all of her slim hopes at redemption for her Mistress --- and the liberation of herself.

Liberation? What a strange concept, the neon green-haired girl pondered thoughtfully. What is it am I liberating myself from? That I don't even know, so how could it be liberation?

Anyways, Takahata-sensei just so happened to drop by right then, bringing the festivities to a sudden and definite halt. He laughed jovially at the sight that greeted him, remarking off hand that his young colleagues seemed to have their hands quite full, and suggested with a benevolent wink that perhaps he should return later. Needless to say, with the appearance of her idol (which was no big secret to be honest), Asuna swiftly exploded into motion and marshaled the mob back into their seats. How she managed to do this while simultaneously appearing to be the sweet ideal girl complete with glittering stars in her eyes, devil and angel, in an effort to impress Takahata-sensei was another mystery altogether.

Negi-sensei could only stare in awe and wonder at his apparent savior, while Keitaro appeared to be quite busy trying not to faint. Still blushing quite badly, he had procured a wad of tissues from inside the folds of his suit's jacket and clamped them down firmly on his nose in an effort to stem a --- nosebleed. At first, Chachamaru thought she had been mistaken, an anomaly in her visual receptors and image processing software, but sure enough, the older boy definitely had a nosebleed.

How strange...

With the crisis settled, the senior English professor promptly thanked Asuna for her efforts, sending the girl swooning visibly in a delighted skip and dance all the way back to her seat. She probably could not have been happier at this point, while the gray-haired man turned his attention on his young colleagues. Coolly, he handed off the supplies he had been carrying with him: a small stack of textbooks, a pair of planners, a pair of notebooks, and the infamous "roll call" book.

Takahata-sensei apologized for the inconvenience as he had just gotten done preparing these materials, while adding that he had also updated the student list to take in account for their two new transfer students. Negi-sensei thanked him profusely for his assistance, insisting that he would now be able to handle things from here on out just fine. However, before the older man could respond in his usual amiable manner and be off on his way to another class presumably, Keitaro managed to recover his composure enough to let his curiosity speak for himself.

He had wanted to know who the other new transfer student was, a notion that Chachamaru privately shared with equal fervor now that the topic had come up. The Mistress's plan had already been set into motion, and it was absolutely crucial that all potential threats and anomalies be analyzed quickly, so as to expedite the formulation of a suitable response. Until the designated "Zero Hour," her priority was to provide on site security at all times possible.

It was at this prompt that the second transfer student revealed herself, much to the largely collective astonishment of the class. How they managed to miss such an exceptional person like her before was utterly incomprehensible. She sat in the desk across from herself and Eva-sama, behind Yue and Chisame: a true blue _Yamato Nadeshiko_ that outshined all the rest. Already, Chachamaru could detect emanations of admiration, idolatry, anger, and envy spreading across the class in gasps and squeals, not to mention fluctuations in surface body temperatures.

Motoko Aoyama, Student Number Thirty-Three; she had transferred in from Kyoto. She only had few things otherwise to say about herself when prompted by Takahata-sensei: "My likes and dislikes is something you'll have to learn for yourselves. My favorite hobby is _kendo_. I am officially recognized as a Tenth-_dan_ _kenshi_ by the International Kendo Federation, and I will be joining Mahora Academy's Kendo Club as well. As for my dreams for the future --- well, we'll just have to wait and see about that, won't we?"

With that said, she returned gracefully to her seat from her previous standing position under a round of cheers and whoops surprisingly, and for whatever reasons seemed to blend right in. This seemed to have a visible affect on the class as they were soon drawn to Takahata-sensei once again where he was attempting to coax Kanako to formally introduce herself too. His attempts were quite firmly rejected by deadly glares on the raven-haired girl's part, who proceeded to sulk while Keitaro chuckled sheepishly, trying to disarm the situation with an off-hand remark that she was a bit shy.

At that point, the android girl put her audio recorders on idle, paying minor attention to the new fiasco erupting up front where the new assistant teacher had become the target of his younger sister's burning ire. Motoko: it was as if she were erasing or masking her presence right in front of her. It was a strange phenomenon that puzzled her array of sensors because Chachamaru could clearly see her and scan for other readings, but there was some sort of --- emptiness or nondescript plainness surrounding her, like she was just part of the background.

Her troubled contemplations, however, were broken abruptly when she felt the Mistress's hand clasp her own. Before yesterday, Chachamaru Karakuri understood perfectly what she was: an advanced prototype general-purpose humanoid fighting system designed to be literally the ultimate bodyguard. There was nothing she would not do to protect her primary objective, "Evangeline A.K. McDowell." The lives of noncombatants and any other potential casualties in the area were but secondary to her.

Still, things had surely changed as system wide anomalies began to crop across the board, power fluctuations, unusual "palpitations" in the primary core reactor, while her radiators began to exude excess heat. She could "feel" the goose bumps spreading across her artificial flesh from the overwhelming electrifying flood of lust and greed emanating through her Mistress's hand. There was no mistaking it; now, Eva-sama _wanted_ the new Aoyama girl too. It all seemed to serve to remind her that Evangeline A.K. McDowell was a _Shinso_, the first True Ancestor to be born in millennia, and the pride and joy of the dark unearthly beings that were said to be the stuff of nightmares.

Perhaps, Brunestud of the Crimson Moon had done the world a favor when she had "_Fallen_" and wiped out the True Ancestors, but if it were not for Eva-sama, Chachamaru knew she would not exist. This reason alone was enough justification to persevere and pursue her slim hope that her Mistress might attain some redemption. After all, surely the Thousand Master had not imprisoned her here at Mahora Academy on a whim, instead of exterminating her.

There had to be a good reason, and she would save Eva-sama without a doubt; this she swore on her life that had begun to find its meaning.

An hour and some thirty minutes later, the lesson was finished much to the obvious relief of Negi-sensei and Keitaro. Takahata-sensei had graciously supervised the first twenty of minutes of class before excusing himself with a laugh, saying that he just remembered he had some place to be right about then. It was not very pretty for the two young gentlemen after he left, needless to say. For whatever reasons, a small skirmish had erupted in class involving Asuna as the instigator as she had taken to chucking chunks of her erasers at the two teachers, alternating back and forth between her two targets.

Negi-sensei was largely helpless throughout the ordeal as he was trying to teach while being clunked repeatedly in the back of his head, while his assistant could not even look at the class. In fact, Keitaro was trying his best to look at anywhere but the many girls arrayed before him, taking his shots as they came. His face seemingly had taken a permanent red hue as he offered additional commentary and follow-up explanations on the concepts Negi had touched upon. As it turns out, he was actually quite fluent and knowledgeable about the English language, though he had given no such previous indication much to the hushed giggling wonder of his no doubt growing fan club

Of course, Kanako was not one to sit by idly and do nothing, a sentiment that was no doubt shared by the class representative as well before a mysterious piece of eraser rubber clocked her upside the head too. Furiously, Ayaka had scanned the classroom to see who had done the deed, and all she found was Asuna still happily chucking away while excusing herself lamely to Konoka, who sat beside her. The Urashima girl maintained her sulking demeanor, but curiously enough, Setsuna who now sat with her thanks to the recent change of seats was blushing visibly.

The scene must have boggled the class representative as it took her several moments to process this information before she decided to chuck the said eraser piece right back at Asuna. It was at this point when the fight began in earnest, causing the students caught in the crossfire to take cover, as yet another legendary spat between Ayaka and Asuna got fired up. Of course, Chachamaru had seen who had really thrown that eraser chunk at the regal blonde-haired girl, and apparently, Kanako was finding it quite hard to sulk as she struggled to muffle the dark bemused chuckles that sent her shaking in her desk with repressed laughter.

Setsuna looked about ready to keel over, dig a hole, and bury herself in it out of mortification.

Anyhow, with class over and the bell about to ring, the two young gentlemen hastily belted out in rapid fire fashion that there would be no homework for today. Negi-sensei --- well, she supposed could address him informally now --- Negi-kun remarked that it would be prudent that they review and briefly scan over the next chapter before coming to class tomorrow morning. Additionally, Keitaro added that if they had any questions, the two of them could be found in the faculty office, so "feel free to drop by."

Negi blanched visibly at that last parting shot, his jaw dropping in disbelief, before he hastily yanked the taller young man by his necktie and dragged him away at high speed. Strangely, they returned just as the bell rang to gather all their materials and rush out again, barely beating out the stampede of girls frolicking free from their morning "Eight O'Clocks." Mahora Academy's junior high institutions had a thirty minute recess between classes, and as most students lived on campus, classes could run all the way until four or five o'clock in the evening. Officially, the Headmaster professed it was an effective means to whip the young minds underneath his care into shape, but Chachamaru suspected it was more to give his largely understaffed faculty a brief respite before jumping back into the fray.

Headmaster Konoemon Konoe was notoriously picky about the people he allowed to join his faculty, and thus, this was the result. The class soon emptied in near record, leaving her to her own devices. It was just the usual for Chachamaru really, though she did notice some peculiar pairs and trios leaving together today, such as the ultra rare "Asu-Aya-Kono" squad. If they were getting together, something must be up. Then, just as noteworthy if not more, there was the odd duo of Kanako dragging Setsuna away at a clipped pace, her hand visibly clasped around the blushing _kendoka_ for all interested to see.

I presently have no additional priority orders, besides the standing ones, so it seems, the android girl noted as she connected briefly with the high-security data uplink to check her schedule for today. Calculations indicate that I can go see if my poor cats would like some breakfast this morning. It would not take long, and I can still...wait, my poor cats? When did I start thinking of them as "_my poor cats_"-?

"_Anou_..._etou_...Ka-Ka-Kara-Karakuri-san?" interjected a familiar voice hesitantly, her database matching it with 99.88999 accuracy as that of...

...Nodoka Miyazaki, Student Number Twenty-Seven?

Chachamaru blinked in astonishment, closing her eyelids and rubbing them carefully, as she ran a diagnostic program through her visual cortex and degaussed her visual receptors just to be safe. When she opened them again, the dark violet-haired girl was still there, standing beside her desk, clutching her schoolbag protectively against her bosom like it were a shield. She ran through infrared and ultraviolet light just to be sure that this phenomenon was not the result of her "imagination," all the while Nodoka shook, fidgeting nervously on the spot.

"Um, Kara-Karakuri-san, i-if-if y-you're busy --- Ah!" gasped the shy girl as Chachamaru abruptly stood up, a pale hand glimmering in the shadow she cast upon the taller girl. With ethereal grace, the hand found its way to her face, cupping her cheek while the fingers laced behind her ear and onto her neck that sent shivers up her spine.

Nodoka blushed _hard _and would have bolted from the spot as fast she humanly could, if it were not for Chachamaru's _intimate _grasp on her. Not even Yue and Haruna, her closest friends, had ever approached it her with such --- closeness, and with each passing second, her original intention of approaching the neon green-haired "android" cosplayer seemed to become a more horrifyingly foolish plan. However, she could not run away in the slightest as by some fluke, Chachamaru's eyes had found hers through the long thick bangs that concealed her trembling dark violet eyes.

For a moment, she could have sworn she saw the tall girl's eyes and hair turn a brilliant shade of blue as she whispered in a most mystified voice: "You're real. You're really here..."

"Ka-Ka-Karakuri-san?" stuttered Nodoka uncertainly. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say in a situation like this? Oh, it was so difficult to meet new people!

Chachamaru blinked, her eyes and hair flickering back to their familiar neon green hue, as if suddenly remembering something. To be frank, the timid librarian did not know whether to be glad or even more frightened at this turn of events, but just like that, the taller girl's hand withdrew from her face, allowing her a sigh of relief. Nodoka really hoped the "eye and hair" thing was just a spin of her imagination; alas, her respite was all too short lived as Chachamaru's drifting hand found its way to her free hand.

The gentle tug yanked her clean out of her thoughts with a loud yelp, "KYAAHH!"

"Ah... Sorry, Miyazaki-san; I'm really sorry," Chachamaru apologized to her quickly, though by and large she seemed utterly unfazed by her unnerved outburst. "Please, have a seat. It'll be much more comfortable to converse, at least I believe you came with the intention of speaking with me, yes?"

Nervously, Nodoka agreed...

...after all, what other choice did she have?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yahooie! Sorry for the wait-_desu_! Unfortunately, was having some technical difficulties and I couldn't get this out until today, when it should have been out last thursday or so. But, hey, at least we're live and Episode 57 is HERE!

And my God, Chachamaru stole the show again (well, I gave her the show). Our favorite android girl just keeps growing more and more with each encounter, and boy, does she have interesting perspectives on the class. It seems Keitaro and Negi's debut as "The Harem Master" duo was a smashing success! Kanako seems to have largely been declawed in a cute tsundere-cool sister role with Setsuna as her totally loveable sidekick, but on the other hand, we've got some new ominous elements like Motoko.

Sheesh, does she got some issues or what with the way she introduced herself? Of course, she's damned ridiculously skilled! A Tenth-dan "swordswoman"? She's a freakin' 10-th degree black belt, probably more powerful than even a grand master! On top of that, Evangeline wants to try adding Motoko to her collection? Man, fat chance of that happening, but she can always try, eh?

Of course, there is still the big surprise of the episode. Nodoka finally returns for another go in the spotlight with Chachamaru, and she finally has lines! How cute was THAT scene, man? What's on her mind that she came to see Chachamaru? What's gonna happen next?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. It's getting close to exam time; I'll try to get back to y'all on the last set of reviews, but rest assured they were all great motivating words to me, so don't feel left out if I couldn't make it back to you.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual, and I'll try to have our double-header on schedule this time): Peace out! Hold it together for exams! And if this episode felt long, well, it is 4000-something words long, so it is long!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 58:

Discussions

"Hmmm, I guess, they weren't joking when it said, '_The Legendary Ramune of Bittersweet Lemon_ --- _Not for the Faint of Heart_.'"

_Tsudzuku_!


	58. Chapter 58 SParty Arc OP

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 58:

Discussions

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Are you uncomfortable, Miyazaki-san?" Chachamaru asked gently. It was the preferred approach suggested to her by the Human Interface protocols because she had little experience dealing with people in general beyond formal interaction and --- again, her largely formal actions when assisting civilians in need around the area. The H.I. protocols called it "breaking the ice," and she was monitoring the violet-haired girl's reactions very closely in order to anticipate and gauge Miyazaki's level of anxiety.

Understandably, her anxiety was quite high for various reasons, and the fact Chachamaru was unable to decide what kind of expression to adopt, leaving her complexion stolid and blank did not help matters. Nodoka could not even meet her gaze and was fidgeting about, sending her hidden eyes wandering willy-nilly all over the room. Clearly, she was not used to communicating and interacting with others beyond her tiny closely-knit circle of relationships.

Strange, but now that she thought about it, Chachamaru realized that she and the shy Miyazaki girl astonishingly had something in common. The notion was --- comforting --- and her diagnostics noted another anomalous increased in output from her core power reactor, her radiators heating up, bringing a blush to her cheeks as her eyes and hair turned that brilliant shade of blue again. She did not notice it all, of course, her "mind" occupied by the unusual and oddly natural feel of her lips drawing back into a smile.

Chachamaru decided then that she _liked_ smiles. They felt _nice_. "I'm sorry, if this is making you uncomfortable, Nodoka-san, but I didn't want you to run away from me."

The girl yelped as if suddenly remembering where she was, and it would be an understatement to stay Nodoka was nervous. She was scared out of her wits and was doing everything in her power to ignore her predicament. This was a stupid idea from the start! How could she ever think she could actually approach someone like Chachamaru Karakuri and thank the stoic girl for saving her life as she knew it.

Even though, I just --- I just want to thank her for saving from that horrible fall yesterday, thought Nodoka miserably. She could not recall the exact details really, except for the sensation of falling and someone catching her. Afterwards, she had been informed that it was Chachamaru who had saved her, the quiet android cosplayer in her class. The girl was probably even more of a social recluse than she was, although she had a stunning reputation for being a Good Samaritan in the neighborhood.

Every day Chachamaru was said to spend her free time helping stray dogs and cats, the local kids, the elderly, and anyone else who was in need, as she "patrolled" around town. Though she never said much, her bold actions spoke loudly for her, and in this manner, Nodoka was regrettably jealous of her. When she had learned it had been this girl that had saved her, an array of mixed feelings had immediately exploded inside her heart. Nodoka was grateful, but at the same time her jealousy, which she thought she had buried deep in a safe place, had reared its ugly head.

She wished she could be forthright and compassionate, a stronger person like Chachamaru. If she was like Chachamaru, she would not be afraid to go outside --- alone, she would have more confidence in herself, she could have more friends, and she would not be so afraid of --- _boys_ --- anymore. Right now, all Nodoka wanted to do was run away, and the only thing keeping her here was that same person's hand clasping her own.

Oh, how much she wanted to run away. So what if she was super shy and did not have much confidence in herself? She had Yue, Haruna-chan, and all of her books! It was not like she was all alone, so there was no big deal if she ran away.

"It must've taken a lot of courage for you to come see me like this, Nodoka-san, so please --- don't run away from me. I --- I want to hear what you have to say to me. Truthfully, it scares me to think about what could be on your mind, but I still want to know."

Nodoka blinked. Chachamaru... **The **Chachamaru Karakuri was scared to hear what she had to say? This certainly did not fit the idealized image she had constructed of the stoic girl over night after hearing that she had been the one to save her. Thinking perhaps she had been mistaken, carefully she turned to meet the taller girl's gaze and was stunned to find Chachamaru --- smiling. She had never heard of or seen her fellow classmate smile ever, and somehow, her eyes and hair had turned that dazzling shade of blue again.

This smile: it was a lot like Yue's few and far "real" smiles. Unlike Haruna-chan who could smile all the time, Yue never really smiled. She had a "fake" smile and an "inscrutable" smile, always hiding the truth and her true feelings. Suppressing emotion and exchanging it for something else seemed to be her specialty, and as long as she could remember, Yue had always been like a big sister to her, despite appearances.

If such a rare smile like that were to come from Chachamaru, then surely she must be sincere. "_Anou_, Karakuri-san, I --- about yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" How vague. Many things happened yesterday. Kanako-san. Negi...Negi-kun. Eva-sama. What could she mean?

"I wanted to thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd have broken my neck in the fall for sure, so..."

Internally, Chachamaru breathed a sigh of relief, as she released her hold on Nodoka's hand. By some twist of fortune, her classmate had only a faint recollection of yesterday's astounding events at the plaza. However, she could not very well take the credit for the entire impromptu rescue operation for herself, considering others present had played a significant role as well.

"You're welcome anytime, Nodoka-san, but I wasn't the only one involved in the incident regarding your accident the other day," she informed the violet-haired girl casually.

"R-Really?"

"_Hai_, and although this may come as a surprise, Kanako-san was actually the first to arrive at the scene, followed by myself and Negi..." Should I address him in this conversation as...no, it would not be appropriate; I think. "...Negi-sensei."

"K-Ka-Kanako-san! And --- And N-Negi-sensei?" Nodoka squeaked, blushing and trembling terribly all at once. She could not believe what she had just heard and could barely begin to fathom what was worse: being saved by that really, really scary Urashima girl or being, well, saved by a _boy_. He --- He did not touch her or anything like that did he?

The sudden eruption of anxiety and fear did not go unnoticed by Chachamaru. In fact, it troubled her a great deal. Her Battle Tactics Analysis protocols insisted that there was nothing to worry about, and it was best not to interfere with this glaring fault in the shy girl's character. After all, a weakness could always be exploited later.

Exploit Nodoka Miyazaki, take advantage of her weakness, use that flaw against her: somehow, the very notion of the idea now sickened her, even though her Ethics and Morality codes said it was perfectly justified. If it was for the sake of the mission, for the sake of her Mistress, she could do anything. Again, the life of others compared to Eva-sama was secondary...

...but somehow, this fact did not seem good enough anymore. Strangely, her new Human Interface protocols that were still officially in beta testing --- _encouraged _her actions, going as far as to suggest that as long these actions did not hurt Eva-sama, there was no harm in trying to make a few --- _slight _--- changes. After all, how could it possibly hurt her Mistress when all she intended to do was reach out and make a new "Friend"? Nodoka may be weak and flawed as of now, but with time and proper nurturing, she surely would become a worthy ally. She would become a "Friend" they could truly rely on and trust in their time of need.

Yes, this was investing in a potential asset. She was not betraying Eva-sama in the slightest, and armed with this justification, Chachamaru knew exactly what she had to do next. Clasping Nodoka's hand, she promptly stood up, bringing the violet-haired girl up with her.

Nodoka yelped, glancing nervously back and forth between the tall girl and their now intertwined hands with a blush. What was Karakuri-san planning to do now? And why did she suddenly --- grab her hand like that again?

"Nodoka-san, pardon me if this is too forward, but to my understanding, people in general have a fondness for throwing parties, don't they?" Chachamaru asked her casually, as she gave a gentle tug, indicating towards the door. It was an obvious request for her to follow.

"P-Parties?" replied Nodoka self-consciously, tugging back just a little with an edge of fear. What was Karakuri-san getting at? She --- she was not a terribly big fan of parties herself, but they were kind of --- nice.

"Yes, and if they can find an occasion, they rarely ever hesitate to go ahead, do they?"

"Ka-Karakuri-san, you don't mean-?"

"I believe, it'd be appropriate to throw a surprise welcoming party for Negi-sensei, don't you think so?"

"A sur-s-surprise _welcoming _pa-party? For _Negi_-sensei?"

Chachamaru nodded, while subtly giving her hand another tug. "It'd be a perfect opportunity, don't you think, Nodoka-san? And with Urashima-sensei there, I'm certain Kanako-san will be significantly more approachable. Her behavior this morning, along with her apparent friendship with Sakurazaki Setsuna-san, suggests there has been a considerable change in her disposition."

"I --- I don't...I don't know, K-Kara-kuri-san.." Nodoka hesitated, tugging her hand back some.

"Please, just Chachamaru will do, Nodoka-san. There need not be such especially stifling formality between us."

"Wh-What?" She --- She wants me to call her by her first name? **The **Karakuri Chacmaru's asking me to do this? I --- I don't know. This has to be dream! Or some kind of joke... I can't do something like that... I-!

"You're much stronger than you appear to be to your own disbelieving eyes, and I --- I believe in that strength, who you really are, as surely Ayase-san and Saotome-san do. If you were to approach Kanako-san now, I believe it would go a long way to healing whatever wounds she may be hiding deep inside her heart. Many things were said yesterday and much malice was bred, but surely we're much better people than Kanako-san claims we are."

"B-But...I...we...didn't do anything at all..."

"Fear is not an uncommon emotion. When you see a beast, a fearsome creature bearing its fangs, it's only natural to feel fear. Kanako-san was preying on the fears of the class, hidden or visible. After all, it's not everyday someone openly declares they're here to make life --- _unpleasant _--- with the conviction and the power to back that intent up. This, she surely demonstrated on Kagurazaka-san; however, she is also not as heartless as she appears."

"Karakuri-san..."

"Don't you think so, Nodoka-san?"

Chachamaru tugged her hand again, and unconsciously, she felt her legs begin to follow as the taller girl lead her towards the door. It was surreal, like watching a dream, and if it was not possible before, her classmate's smile grew brighter. She did not understand it, but somehow, it was comforting nonetheless.

"Let's go, Nodoka-san. We've many things to do and a short span of time to do it all within our various breaks between classes before the party this evening, but don't worry, I and your friends will most certainly be supporting you all the way."

"Ah, th-thank you very much, Chachamaru."

Nodoka smiled.

* * *

It was the rooftop of Jenius Hall, the same building that housed the majority of the classes for Mahora Girls' Junior High. To be honest, Setsuna was not quite sure what she was doing here, as it was Kanako that had brought her up here. The raven-haired girl had set her down on a bench, along with their belongings before shooting her a firm glance that said frankly, "Stay here. And. Don't. Move. I'll be back." This was about five-something minutes ago by her reckoning, and all she could do now was stare at the passing white clouds up in the blue sky.

The clouds. How free they must be... she wondered, a blue air hanging about her shoulders. Unlike normal humans, who can only dream about flying with their own power, I have _wings_. Wings that humans covet and desire so much, and yet, I've never flown with these wings. Never. Ever.

Yes, Setsuna had never flown in the sky before, riding on the wind, free as a bird. The idea always seemed beyond her reach. Something she could not possibly achieve, even though her blood screamed contrary to what her wounded heart had to say under the guidance of her warped mind. The crow demon in her wanted to fly and loathed nothing more than to walk on the earth, as it yearned to join the wind, high above in the boundless blue.

It was a strange impulse she had learned to suppress years ago, but now more than ever, Setsuna knew she wanted to give in. So much had happened in such a short of time, tearing her expectations and her former "quiet" life asunder in a split second. Who was responsible for all of this? There were five people responsible for these terrible tremors, certainly.

Motoko Aoyama: the ghost of her past returned to haunt her and rip open the scars that marked her heart.

Negi Springfield: the strange boy who had taken care of her and professed that he wanted to help her sincerely.

Mana Tatsumiya: the even stranger girl, who was as close to a friend she had, though she had not realized until yesterday.

Keitaro Urashima: the strangest and most spectacular man she had met in years, and he had openly accepted her for all that she truly was, going as far as to even --- compliment her.

Then, there was Kanako Urashima: the-

Suddenly, Setsuna's thoughts came to a halt as she felt something freezing cold touch her thigh, and in a stunning "Un-Setsuna, one mean brooding half-demon _yojimbo_-like" manner, she squealed like a _girl_. Backpedaling at some ninety kilometers per second, the raven-haired girl scrambled as far away as she could, driven by an absurd fearful panic. Of course, she only got as far as the corner of the bench where there was nowhere else to run, and thus, she was forced to huddle there in "_chibi_"-form, waving the long cylindrical bag that held her _zanpakutou_ defensively.

Kanako stared (in "_chibi_" mode too).

Setsuna whimpered.

Kanako stared some more.

Setsuna whimpered some more underneath Kanako's stare.

Kanako sweatdropped, holding up a pair of ice-cold soda cans.

Setsuna blushed red, holding her prized possession a little closer for comfort (although what she really wanted to do was to hide behind it).

"Are you --- _sensitive_ to touch --- by any chance, Kara..." Kanako paused, chewing over the word visibly, before continuing on, "...no, I think you deserve to be called by your name now."

Now, this was a sudden turn of events that the _hanyou_ girl could scarcely believe, leaving her gaping openly with wide astonished eyes. What could have caused such a sharp change in Kanako's character? "K-Kanako-sama?"

"Well, are you _sensitive_ to touch by any chance, Setsuna?"

"I --- I-!" Setsuna hesitated, flushing red again as her raven-haired counterpart of sorts sat down on the bench and promptly scooted over. The distance between them closed in a matter of seconds with Kanako sitting deliberately beside her, going as far as to have their hips touching. She was cornered, and it was here in a rare moment that her training as a _yojimbo_ failed her undoubtedly, while she squirmed nervously.

"Hmmmm, you're turning red all over."

"Kanako-sama! Please, this is indecent and-!"

"Now, I wonder..."

Her flat and vaguely thoughtful expression never faltering, Kanako switched one of the ice-cold soda cans to her free hand, while all Setsuna could do was stare in horror. She stuttered incoherently, trying desperately to form some sentence of reason that would knock some sense into the Urashima girl. Her struggles, however, proved futile as an oddly ecstatic noise escaped her lips, half between a gratified moan and a girlish squeal, from the inevitable.

"Ah, just like I thought, you _are_ sensitive to touch, particularly one's with either intimate or perverse intent, and possibly even deep affection," the hazel-eyed girl remarked in a most clinical manner. How she could say something so --- lewd --- without batting an eye, ignoring the wounded, scandalized "_Chibi_ Setsuna" shot her, was a feat all in itself. Of course, it may have had something to do with the "cat ears" that had metaphorically materialized on top of her head. "I wonder, should I tell this to _Nii_-?"

Now _that_ snatched the reserved _kendoka_'s attention faster than a lightning strike. "N-No! No! P-Please, Kanako-sama, don't tell something so embarrassing to Kei-ta...Ura-shima...kun...san. I...no, I meant..."

"Hmmm, that's the second time you've called _Nii_-san that --- '_Urashima_-_kun_,' and on top of it, you almost addressed him by his first name as well, Setsuna."

"Ka-Kanako-sama, this isn't-!"

"Of course, it isn't, Setsuna-_chan_," Kanako smirked smugly, like a cat as her "metaphor cat ears" twitched. "In fact, I won't even punish you for such a _dirty _secret, you _naughty _girl, but only if you do me a favor, _ne_?"

Setsuna hesitated, biting her lip shakily, but it was not as if she had any choice. If Keitaro --- no --- _Shishou_ found out such an embarrassing thing, she --- she would not know what to do. "...What --- what would you ask of me, Kanako-sama?"

"Drink this first, and then we can _talk_."

"Th-This?"

"Don't look at the label. Just drink it."

A pair of crackling pops, punctuated by the hiss of escaping carbon, pronounced the soda cans officially opened. Composing herself as best as she could, although there was little she could to suppress the frown that now graced her features, Setsuna spared a quick glance at the other girl. The rather --- unlady-like approach Kanako had taken to drinking her soda was --- bewildering, as she was literally chugging the entire contents in one go, and when she was finished...

Crunch!

"Hmm, something wrong?" the Urashima girl asked her casually, removing the now crushed soda can from the side of her head.

Oh yes, there was plenty of wrong things! Setsuna flushed red and quickly turned away, focusing her attention back on her opened soda can. Seriously, she was beginning to doubt if the Kanako Urashima that was with her now was the same as the one she had met in class --- confronting Aoyama-sempai, the one she had met this morning, and the one she had met yesterday. It seemed as if she had changed completely, addressing her now almost civilly by her first name, while treating her like...

The demon girl shook her head. There was not a word or a phrase she knew that could describe the state of her relationship with her Sensei's younger sister. In a matter of hours, they had gone from one extreme to the next, including herself...

"I saw it in a movie once, thought I'd give it a try. In a way, it's kind of satisfying to crush an empty aluminum can against the side of your head, I suppose," Kanako interjected, breaking her line of thought.

Setsuna spluttered in astonishment, unable to meet her --- what was Kanako Urashima supposed to be to her anyway? Earlier, it had been stated quite clearly that she was to be a servant to the haughty girl, a fate she had been willing to shoulder more or less. However, all of that had changed again in a span of a few minutes to an hour, and why --- Kanako had practically dragged her off, hand in hand, with reckless abandon, not caring that she was being seen by everyone.

Even now, Setstuna could distinctly recall the embarrassed heat of her cheeks, and simultaneously, the soft yet dominant warmth of...

"Well, are you going to drink it or what, Setsuna? I spent my own money on that too, the least you can do is take a sip."

The demon girl blushed for what she swore was the umpteenth time that morning, mumbling an apology underneath her breath, as she drank deeply from the opened soda can. An invigorating scent of lime and lemon entertained her nose briefly, identifying the contents of the beverage as _ramune_, a popular carbonated lemon-lime soda that had become something of a modern symbol of summer here in Japan. It was still rather early to be consuming such a drink...

Suddenly, Setsuna seized up, turning "_chibi _mode," her dark brown eyes bulging wide, before she promptly spat out the carbonated soda, spraying the air with a white mist. She coughed and wheezed, favoring her throat, which felt like it was on fire along with the rest of her mouth. Her eyes were watering, as she mustered up what little control she had left to steady herself and not drop the offending concoction or drop herself into Kanako's lap.

"Ka-K-Kanako-sama! Khgk...wha-what?" Setsuna rasped weakly. Why did she do this to me? Did I do something to offend her?

Kanako, of course, was unfazed by the spectacle, wearing a blank-faced expression. "How does it taste?"

Is this supposed to be some kind of test? "It's --- it's --- SOUR. Really --- s-sour. Bittersweet. Unbelievably --- b-bittersweet. H-How-ow did you --- drink it?"

"Hmmm, I guess, they weren't joking when it said, '_The Legendary Ramune of Bittersweet Lemon_ --- _Not for the Faint of Heart_.'"

"Wh-Why --- aghk! --- did you buy some-something like that, Kan-Kanako-sama?"

"The taste suits my day so far, don't you think so, Setsuna? In fact, that's probably why I was able to drink it."

"P-Pardon?"

"Simple: I just realized something. It's hard work being a B----, takes a huge amount of effort to be pissed off and angry all the time. I've obviously --- _grossly _--- underestimated the time and effort the likes of Kanzaki Urumi and the Devils of Two-Four put into this **trivial **pursuit."

"The Devils of Two-Four?"

"My old classmates from Kitsusho Academy: Aizawa Miyabi, Kikuchi Yoshito, Murai Kunio, Fujiyoshi Kouji, Kusano Tadaaki, and Ijima Saeko. Along with Kanzaki, they're the kind of confused people who make sport and entertainment out of making life miserable and unbearable for other human beings. Rebellion and delinquency, although among them, Kanzaki, Aizawa, and Kikuchi have certainly elevated it to an art form."

"...Kanako-sama?" Setsuna asked her tentatively. So what does this all mean then?

"I'm giving up, Setsuna. I don't like people, and I think I've left a strong enough impression yesterday to draw plenty of trouble, but my new reputation alone should be enough to keep most of them away. Besides, _Nii_-san's --- working _here _now, though I wish he would've told me sooner."

"He --- He didn't tell you, Kanako-sama?"

"...In a way, he already did this morning, but I think he should've just told me straight to my face, instead of trying to make it a big _sur_-**prise**. And if those girls think they can steal Keitaro away from you and I, they got another thing coming! BAH. As if it even matters because at this rate, Mahora Academy will destroy itself without me even lifting a finger from its own demons."

"Mahora's...DEMONS?" And what did she mean by she and I? Us and Keitaro? Our classmates? Stealing him? I'm not certain what she means, but this feeling --- acid and bile --- I wouldn't want anyone to take him away. I want Kei...er, Urashima-kun to stay right here where I can be with him and Kanako-sama.

Kanako was tempted to laugh at the outburst, but decided that this was a good opportunity to start on that favor the half-demon --- no --- Setsuna owed her. "Tsk-tsk, don't tell me you never noticed?"

"That's impossi-!"

"But weren't you the one who got attacked by Hollows last evening and had to be saved by _Nii_-san?"

"I..." Setsuna lowered her head in shame. Of course, she had been attacked the evening before, but what was she supposed to think after that? She could not deny the city's ancient wards had been compromised, which was a significant threat to her charge, Konoka-_ojou_sama; however, she had yet to inform anyone thanks to the oath of secrecy Keitaro had made her swear.

"It happened, didn't it?"

"_Hai_, Kanako-sama."

"Which wouldn't rule out the possibility that there were **other **not so _friendly _elements in this city even before then, right?"

"...I...I see."

"There's a full-blooded demon child in our class, at least I think she's one, along with the ghost of one of our former classmates. Not to mention --- **something **much _worse_, which I imagine has been around for quite sometime, and its been _killing_."

"That's... This can't be true, Kanako-sama."

"Oh? I'm _living _proof, for your information, although it wouldn't be too hard to find less than living proof. I saw **IT**, and if it wasn't for that ghost, I wouldn't be here right now."

"But, Kanako-sama, this is Konoemon-sama's school, and he's..."

"Oh, really? I didn't know he was in cahoots with the Mage's Association too. Thank you for the confirmation, Setsuna."

Setsuna winced at her slip of the tongue. Ordinarily, it would have been enough to warrant severe punishment, if not death from the _Kensai_ Association's Judicial Committee, but did she really owe her loyalty to them anymore? She did not intend to fight the _Kensai_ Association or the Mage's Association, so...

"_Oi_, what's with that face? You're going to become one of _us _soon enough, unless --- you've changed your mind, Sakurazaki Setsuna," crooned Kanako mellifluously, as she leaned in close, her hazel eyes gleaming with a hint of danger. "You wouldn't want to break _Nii_-san's heart now, would you?"

The memory of this morning and yesterday came rushing back to her, making the raven-haired girl blush red. She knew Kanako was pushing her buttons, but in a way, she was not completely against it either. As long as it did not hurt her precious people, it should not matter what she had to say, right?

"So you wouldn't mind answering a few of my questions, would you? Don't worry it's just the favor you owe me, and I do understand information is a two-way street. You tell me something and I'll tell you a little something, and I promise --- not to _pry_ too much."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

WHA-CHA! Hyper Super Fast UPDATE! Three --- two --- one! And Episode 58 is live!

Man, did a lot of things happen this chapter or what? Tomfoolery! Plotting! And dare I say, friendship? Chachamaru continues to surprise and grow. Encouraging Nodoka to get the whole class together to throw a surprise welcoming party? Sheesh, maybe Evangeline should have asked Hakase to build her a less than noble companion instead. With that brand spanking new "emotion chip," Chachamaru's seriously starting to extend beyond the limits of her programming. I sense great changes down the line, but what's this?

Whoa, Kanako sure called it quits fast, but has her little bout of jealousy blossomed into something --- bizzare? Hehe, who would have thought Setsuna was --- ahem! --- hypersensitive to --- ahem! --- intimate, intentful touch? It seems her place is more or less becoming more secure in the Urashima household, and boy, has she grown a lot too, but what sort of questions does Kanako have in mind exactly? What's gonna happen next?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. It's getting close to exam time; I'll try to get back to y'all on the last set of reviews, but rest assured they were all great motivating words to me, so don't feel left out if I couldn't make it back to you.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual, and I'll try to have our double-header on schedule this time): Peace out! And hold it together for exams! Incidentally, I just noticed this is a really, really LONG chapter --- like 5000 words long! My bad!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 59:

Sour and Bittersweet

"Oh, she likes 'em bloody and nasty, huh? A fight to the bitter end? Hmph, how ironic that behind all that elegance and _samurai _pride, she's just as bloodthirsty as they come, if not more."

_Tsudzuku_!


	59. Chapter 59

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 59:

Sour and Bittersweet

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Setsuna considered this for a moment, before taking a long drag out of the special _ramune_ again. The conditions seemed fair enough, and if she was to protect Kanako from her own folly, this was a necessary exchange. After all, she would only have two months at best to prepare for the --- duel; a battle that she could not afford to lose.

"Very well, I accept, Kanako-sama."

"Good, now what the HELL was that about earlier? You and Aoyama-_teme_; you two go back a while, don't you?"

As expected, Setsuna knew Kanako would want to know about her relationship with Aoyama-sempai, but... "Yes, we do, but --- but I'm afraid I cannot relate this tale to you yet, Kanako-sama. I'm --- I'm not strong enough yet. It's a long one, and it'll take much time."

"Hmm, all right, but if you decide to tell Keitaro-_nii_san first, you'd better pick your words carefully. Whatever _Nii_-san knows, I _will_ know eventually, understand?"

"_Hai_." Setsuna smiled faintly.

"Eh? What's the smile for?"

"Oh! _Etou_, it's nothing --- really, Kanako-sama." She really is quite protective of him, isn't she?

"Out with it, Setsuna. It can't be that bad, and if you're thinking about making any moves on _Nii_-san, before the day I give you permission to address him by his first name in my presence, outside of a combat or training situation, _think_ again."

The demon girl blushed hotly, diverting her gaze firmly onto the can of _ramune_ in her hands. "It's --- It-It's not like that, Kanako-sama!"

"Oh great, another someone other than me finally took notice of Keitaro-_baka_," pouted Kanako rolling her eyes airily, as she messaged her temple. "And I thought I could have him all to myself too."

"_Eeeehh_?" Is she --- is Kanako-sama serious?

"Nevermind THAT! Embarrassing remarks aren't allowed!"

"Ah...as you wish, Kanako-sama." What did she mean by all of that just now? She thought she could have... Urashima-kun...all to herself?

"...Anyways, what's this business about a **duel **that's got Aoyama-_teme_ so riled up?"

Setsuna sighed and took another long drag out of the _ramune_, emptying it completely. Somehow, she managed to notice not the deadly glare Kanako was shooting her at a perceived insult. Of course, by the time she looked back, the Urashima girl had already returned back to her staid, almost lethargic demeanor. She supposed this was the way Kanako really was out in public, which in a way was sort of cute, considering the clash between her real self and the ruthless malevolent "B----! Kanako" from yesterday.

"_Oi_, I'm still waiting for an answer, Setsuna!" Kanako prodded her with a stern gaze.

"Ah! S-Sorry, Kanako-sama."

"Stop apologizing already. You can do that later!"

"S-Sorry..."

"You're doing it _again_."

Setsuna blushed, trying her best to stem the flow embarrassment well up inside her. The average person might have been insulted or angry at such treatment, but she had been through much worse by far. "Uh, well --- Kanako-sama, do you know what is the _true _name of this world?"

"'_The true name of this world_'?" Kanako blinked. "Setsuna, what do you _mean _by that?"

"'_En-do-ress I-rru-shion_,' or in other words, '_Endless Illusion_,' that's the true name of this world. Do you understand why?"

"Hmmm, does this have something to do with these _black _hot pants you have on instead of panties?"

At this point, the raven-haired girl was deathly aware of the breezy draft flowing across her nethers. Setsuna's shocked gaze tracked straight down to where Kanako's hand had conveniently lifted up the hem of her Mahora Academy uniform's pleated skirt for inspection, which she now realized was too short! Turning _chibi_ yet again, she squealed blushing bright red as she tossed the empty can of _ramune_ aside (fortunately landing somewhere in a conveniently placed trash can), and slammed her skirt back down with both hands.

"Ka-KA-Kanako-sama! Wha-What's the meaning of --- that's-!"

"I was asking you the same thing," the hazel-eyed girl shot back casually, though curiously the metaphoric cat ears had returned in full force complete with a twitching tail peaking out from underneath her pleated skirt. "You weren't planning to use _these _to --- _impress_ --- Keitaro-_nii_san, were you?"

Setsuna spluttered ineffectually, trying to come up with a suitable retort, when a sudden revelation struck her. Had Kanako just made a joke? Had THE Urashima Kanako just made a joke? Why this girl was just full of surprises!

"What are you giggling for now, Setsuna? This is serious business here, and I'm still waiting for an explanation for _both_ of my questions."

"S-Sorry, Kanako-sama. It's just that everyone's been so --- _strange _with me as of late, ever since I've been --- re-reunited with Aoyama-sempai: Negi-sensei, Mana-_tanuki_, Kei-Urashima-kun..._Shishou_, and finally you, Kanako-sama."

"'_Strange_'? What do you mean by that?" Mana-_tanuki_? Who is that? What did that Springfield brat do to her? And --- tsk, she definitely has some feelings for _Onii_-chan. Guess I'll have to take _that _into account down the line.

"I --- I don't really know how to describe it, but I feel it's a good feeling."

"Is that so?"

"_Hai_, Kanako-sama."

"In that case, let's hold off about Endless Illusion and answer this: what do you feel for Keitaro-_nii_san?"

Again, the _hanyou_ girl felt the heat in her cheeks as an uncontrollable flush spread across her complexion. She had not expected the topic to come up so suddenly because even she had not given it any serious thought yet. Still, Setsuna supposed now was a good time as any to start.

"Kanako-sama, I --- I'm not quite sure, but I feel..."

"Do you know what '_Love_' is, Setsuna?"

"I-I think so..."

"Who do you love?"

"Well, that's...um, if it were possible, in the least I would like to be her _pactio_ partner..."

Kanako was unfazed completely at the very real insinuation that the latest edition to her family might just swing _that_ way or may have discovered a new tendency, just recently (obviously), to play **BOTH **sides of the field. She did not care about things like that because all that really mattered to her was her dear brother's happiness and the well-being of her family. If Setsuna could be useful to that end, then whatever she did in her own time mattered not, even if it was a little a bit --- raunchy.

Besides, Keitaro-_nii_san was hers, and **SHE **would decide who she would share him with, hmph!

"Riiiiiiii-ight; now, is it Aoyama-teme or someone else?"

"Ah, th-that's-!"

"Better yet, do you love me, Setsuna?"

"Ka-Kanako-s-sama?" the fool-headed girl spluttered, clearly taken aback by the sudden question.

The Urashima girl simply shook her head at this childish reaction, at least it was to her. "Just like I thought, hmph. You're still too young, Setsuna, still a child. You don't know what '_Love_' is, and I'm pretty certain you don't have much experience with it either."

"Wha-What?"

"Stay with _Nii_-san." I hope I don't choke on my tongue for saying this...ugh. "...Stay with _us_. And you'll come to understand eventually --- just don't do something _terribly_ stupid, okay?"

Setsuna blushed, a rare smile blossoming on her face. It was not that she was embarrassed, just... Was this Kanako's way of showing her acceptance? The Urashima girl knew about her, and although she had not seen the real her like Keitaro had last night, Kanako had taken care of her when she had fallen apart.

"My dear Keitaro's a very sensitive character, and when he screws up himself, I always have to go patch things up and get him up off his feet, except once..." Kanako drifted off, gazing upwards at the sky, a distant look in her hazel eyes. However, before Setsuna could inquire, she promptly continued, "That's a story for some other time, understood?"

"_H_-_Hai_, Kanako-sama," the _yojimbo_ conceded, even as her mind was ablaze with new questions. '_My dear Keitaro_'? To refer to her brother like --- I don't even know what word I should be using...! Just how close are these two?

"Good, now before we talk about this --- Endless Illusion-thing --- are you going to be free this Saturday?"

"Saturday?"

"Actually, are you free on the afternoons usually?"

"Well, I..."

"You're with the Kendo Club, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I..."

"You're planning to quit?"

Sadly, Setsuna nodded. She did not want to admit it, but as Aoyama-sempai had openly expressed her intention to join the Kendo Club, she could not afford to be present. Another chance encounter, alone and with no one to support her, would surely end in disaster.

"Hmph, whatever. Tenth-_dan_ sch-ment-dan _kendo_. Ugh... It's not like you need to be with them anymore. You have us now, _Nii_-san and I, and you _will_ train with us from now on."

"Ka-Kanako-sama?"

"And since we're going to be together from now on, I'm going to have to see about your wardrobe."

"_A-Areeeeeeeeeeeee_?"

"I won't have you running around in skanky hot pants --- unless --- _fufufufu_, it's for Keitaro-_nii_san's eyes only! Of course, don't take it as a sign that I'm going to let you have him. Any woman, girl, or whatever who wants to be _close _to him has to go through **ME **first."

"_E_-_Etou_..." I --- I don't what to say. With Kishyuu-sempai and Arisugawa-sempai, it was --- different. But, if I had been as old as I am now, would Arashi-san have reacted the same way too to --- I suppose --- _protect _Sorata-san?

"Which means the moment you and me get some free time, we're going out **shopping**, understand?"

"Shop-Shopping --- with _you_, Kanako-sama?"

"_Aa_, and even if you don't have much a fashion sense, I'll be teaching you the ropes nonetheless. Consider the experience a part of your '_Loosen Up_' training."

"_H_-_Hai_." Again, those words "Loosen Up" paired together with "Training"... How do they have anything in common at all?

"Now, what's this _Dueling _and _Endless Illusion _nonsense about? And is Aoyama-_teme_ really as good as she claims to be?"

The air grew solemn once more, but somehow she was able to manage a faint smile. It was strange to think of such a thing, and despite whatever differences they might have, Setsuna felt she could trust Kanako with her life. Unlike Keitaro, his younger sister's way may have been less clear and prone to apathetic malevolence, but underneath all that frigid ice, there was something --- warm: compassion, empathy, loyalty, and --- (although it made her blush to think of it) --- love. Very likely, it was not a gift that the cool girl gave away easily, and so it made her feel even more special that perhaps, just maybe, they were becoming _friends_.

Setsuna did not have the courage to ask her if they really were friends, but for now, she supposed this arrangement --- whatever it was they were supposed to be to each other --- was all right. "I shall try my best to answer, Kanako-sama."

"Go ahead, Setsuna," Kanako simply nodded. Hopefully, the _demon_...no, the _girl --- _Setsuna'll just answer my questions instead of dancing around on the subject. I really hate it when people do that. So what if I'm a certified genius? Sometimes, even I want the answer to given to me on a silver platter.

"Before you can understand the sacred meaning of _Duel_, we need to understand what _Endless Illusion_ is."

Oh God, let's get it over with already, dammit. We don't have all day right now. "OOOooo-kay..."

"_Endless Illusion_ is the system of order that has bound society, humanity as we know it, ever since its inception in time immemorial. For as long as we know, or at least what I've been taught, the _Magi_ have been the guardians of peace and the shepherds of the people. In another age, they would've been able to walk the streets with equal status to a noble or greater, but as time went on, science and technology supplanted the Old Ways, and it became necessary for the _Magi_ to retreat into the shadows."

"How typical. And let me guess, it's because of this system that people like me and you can continue to live as we are?"

"No, not just us, Kanako-sama. _Everyone_. Human society could only grow thus far with the grace of _Endless Illusion_. If everyone knew the truth now, after so long, there'd be anarchy. Most sovereign governments and their leaders don't even know of its existence, although there're a few exceptions here and there. For example, the British Prime Minister and the Queen of England is very well aware of the existence of _Magi_ and the great task they face, thanks to their strong ancient ties with '_The Clock Tower_,' the Association's official main headquarters in London."

"You've got a lot respect for the mages, don't you? It wouldn't happen to have something to do with this --- _She_ --- form earlier now, would it?"

Setsuna stammered timidly, trying her best to maintain her composure to no great avail unfortunately. "Well..."

"Hmm, that reminds me. You work for the Konoe family, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, Kanako-sama...to an extent. Technically, I'm still a member of the _Kensai _Association --- the paramilitary arm of all the Magic Associations in Japan --- despite of my contract with the Konoe Clan."

"Good enough. Are they mages too, or are they some kind of ancient demon-slaying-martial-arts-whatever _samurai _family like --- at least I think she is --- Aoyama-_teme_?"

"I --- I'm not sure if I can answer that..."

"Oh, fine. Ask _me_ a question then, Setsuna. Think that'll be more fair?"

"Ask --- Ask YOU a question, Kanako-sama?" Setsuna blurted out in astonishment, causing Kanako to roll her eyes.

"YES. Ask ME a question. I did say information was a two-way street, right?"

"Um, well..."

"Would you like to know who the demon child in our class is?"

"I --- suppose so." If the --- threat were to become a risk to Konoka-_ojou_sama, I may've no choice but to...

"On one condition: you don't harm a hair on her head until I say you can, understood?"

Setsuna blinked. Did Kanako really just say that? Why would she have any empathy at all for a --- well... Actually, I'm part demon myself, so I guess... "Wha-What?"

"Rainyday Zazie, Student Number Thirty-One. She's our only lead if we're ever get to the bottom of the **monster **that Konoemon-_yarou_ has left to roam around this school. Without her, the chances of us finding Aizaka Sayo, Student Number One, who was apparently the last victim of the **monster**, are slim."

"Wait a second, Kanako-sama. Did you --- did you just say Aizaka Sayo?"

"Duh. Didn't you notice the empty seat in our classroom."

"Well, truthfully, I never noticed," stammered the _hanyou_ girl with a faint blush.

Kanako shot her a lazy sidelong glance, tempered with a slightest whiff of mortification, which made Setsuna shrink back a little, before the girl simply shook her head. "Figures, a _yojimbo_ --- a bodyguard like you isn't much help in this particular area. Anyways, don't worry about it. You, Keitaro-_nii_san, and I'll take care of this problem."

"Very well, Kanako-sama." It's good to see that Kanako-sama does have a sense of justice, though I wonder, what will she do after this is all over?

"Now, can you answer, Setsuna?"

"Oh, um --- yes, I suppose, Kanako-sama. The Konoe Clan is --- a _magi _family, quite old in fact with an extensive bloodline wrought in magic."

"Hmm, it figures. What about Aoyama-_teme_? Does she got something to do with this mess too?"

"_Hai_, Aoyama-sempai is the heiress to the _Shinmei Ryu_, the Aoyama Clan's sacred fighting style that has honed and passed down from generation to generation. They've amassed followers and recruits in the hundreds of thousands, and carry an influential voice in the _Kensai_ Association, as they are one of the few remaining true _samurai _families."

"Hmm, just a quick reminder --- the _Kensai_ Association **is **the paramilitary wing of the Magic Associations here in Japan, right?"

"Yes, Kanako-sama."

"Great, our information really is a bit behind the times. I'll have to see about updating it later when we get a chance to go home."

"Our --- information?"

"You didn't think **our **family has been able to survive this long by being deaf and dumb?"

"_Etou_..." When she means '_our family_' with such emphasis? Does that include me now, as well?

"All right, let's finish off this _Dueling_ business. We're running short on time, and we're going to have probably run to class to make it in time."

"_Eeeeeeh_? We've been talking that long?"

"Setsuna, don't make me say it again, _please_?"

"Ah, sorry, Kanako-sama," Setsuna apologized swiftly. She considered her words briefly, mulling over all that had happened and all she had learned thus far, before frowning visibly. Strange forces were at work here. In a few short months, Kanako Urashima, who steadily grew more dear to her by the minute, the younger sister of a --- precious person to her, was to duel Aoyama-sempai. It was just too many coincidences to be a shear twist of luck.

Could Kanako-sama as she is now really defeat _Sempai_? "Duels are exactly what they are, Kanako-sama, and by accepting the invitation, you've wagered not only your life but all that is dear and priceless to you for the sake of honor."

"Hmmm, how old fashioned, but I guess it suits someone like Aoyama-_teme_," Kanako replied to her, apparently unconcerned by the gravity of the situation. This grave lack of concern, however, disturbed Setsuna greatly. Either she was a damned fool or extremely confident in her abilities, and it was something the half-demon girl had to find out for herself.

"But --- Kanako-sama, this is a very serious business. If Aoyama-sempai doesn't kill you outright in the course of the duel-!"

"Oh, she likes 'em bloody and nasty, huh? A fight to the bitter end? Hmph, how ironic that behind all that elegance and samurai pride, she's just as bloodthirsty as they come, if not more."

"Well...it's not always the case from what I've heard, Kanako-sama. Sometimes, Aoyama-sempai likes to take --- trophies."

"'_Trophies_'? What do you mean by that, Setsuna?"

"I'm uncertain on the subject. I'll need to inquire more from my professional colleagues, but I hear, it isn't always a _life_ that Aoyama-sempai seeks in retribution or compensation, Kanako-sama."

"Fair enough, do what you can, Setsuna. We'll talk more about this with Keitaro-_nii_san --- later," Kanako stated simply, grabbing her book bag as she stood up. "Time's up; let's go."

Setsuna followed suit herself in the same fashion, but gasped in astonishment when she found the hazel-eyed girl's outstretched hand waiting for her. She stared wide-eyed at the hand, uncomprehending and disbelieving, before she finally met Kanako's lazy gaze shaded with the barest glimmer of curiosity that promptly sent her blushing. Why was Kanako doing this, offering her hand to her like that?

"Ka-Kanako-sama?" she stammered at Kanako, tentatively, not sure what to expect.

The Urashima girl's reply was calm and casual, "Well, what're you waiting for?"

"But-But...why? ...Why are you so calm about all of this? Aoyama-sempai's..."

"I already told you once, didn't I, Setsuna?"

"_Eeeehh_?"

"I don't lose. I've never lost a _fight_, ever. That's why I'm not worried. That's why I can be the way I want to be. Now, are we going or what? There's not much time left before the next class."

"...But, how can you-?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Setsuna. I'm starting to see things a little clearer now, why Keitaro-_nii_san took you with us, and I've concluded that you've become _our_ responsibility. I don't know what his feelings are for you, but I'm slowly starting to understand mine, and right now, you need more protecting than I do, so take my hand."

"Kanako-sama..."

"You won't be alone anymore, Setsuna, and long after you think or believe you don't need us anymore, we'll still be here for you, always, that's a promise. I won't die because I don't lose..."

A promise for me? Again, the questions and the doubts bubbled to the surface, as Setsuna stared at the strange sister of the equally strange young man who had saved her, given her sanctuary as a --- a part of his family. Why? Why would Kanako, Keitaro --- why would they go this far? Was there even any need for any further explanations?

"And Kei-_onii_chan's an idiot. A super brave idiot --- and idiots never die," Kanako told her with a beautiful radiant smile; something she had never shown to an outsider before, come to think of it. "Come on, let's go together, Setsuna. After all, I think we might just be friends now."

Friends.

"And with these two hands, I'll protect you, _Onii_-chan, and everyone."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

WHA-TA-TA-TA-ATTA! One more BLAZING UPDATE! _San_ --- _Ni _--- _Ichi _--- ZERO! BA-_BANGU_! Episode 59 has landed and is live to you on the netsphere waves!

The plot continues to thicken: what is Love, baby? Kanako pops the big question and is completely unfazed by Setsuna's reply? Could this be the fabled Kono-Setsu-Motoko angle that only some crackminded love-love fiend from below could have devised? Geez, she's sure open-minded, then again, Kanako seems to be pretty dead set on having Keitaro and not letting anyone else have a go at him without her permission. Talk about possessive! Though it remains to be seen if she has plans for Setsuna herself, mwahahah! Not to mention, will Setsuna ever fess up how she really feels about Keitaro? Gah, the suspense!

And so the world's true name is revealed with more plot than I can surmise elegantly. I think it is official now that Motoko is one scary gal with super bad mojo: killing people is one thing, but taking Trophies? Sheesh, what's up with that? But on the bright side, yes! Everybody raise the roof up! Kanako has finally revealed her inner "YUUSHA!" and taken Setsuna in as her friend. The ultimate double offense of darkly cute is set and Keitaro is most certainly doomed! So what's going to happen next?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. It's getting close to exam time; I'll try to get back to y'all on the last set of reviews, but rest assured they were all great motivating words to me, so don't feel left out if I couldn't make it back to you.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual, unless I somehow work a miracle and get out one more episode): Peace out! And hold it together for exams!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 60:

So How About It?

"That thing you fought yesterday --- pretty impressive thing you did, by the way, with the lightning magic --- wasn't the only ugly thing around here. In fact, there might just be a lot more, not to mention those Hollows will be back."

_Tsudzuku_!


	60. Chapter 60

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 60:

So How About It?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Paperwork.

Paperwork.

Paperwork.

Piles and piles of forms and documents that needed to be filled out, and all the while, he was sitting in the same room with the man who had become his biggest headache. Urashima Keitaro: the man who had made it clear that his family would hunt him down, his next of kin, and every last person he might be remotely associated with in some roundabout manner. With their unspoken truce over, now that they had returned from the obvious, hectic excitement of their first class together, it was high time to come to a resolution on this very grave matter, indeed.

In his mind of doubts and horrors, Negi wondered if he had betrayed Nekane somehow in his upright pursuit of morality and justice. Had his actions not put her safety at risk? Years ago, almost a lifetime it seemed, he had sworn he would protect her right in front of the man he so admired and longed to meet once more. He had been very against, in fact, having Nekane join him here in Japan for his continued studies and training as a _magister magi_. Arguably, she was not really sister but his older cousin and a much more competent _magi_ than himself, yet now with the gift of hindsight, it would have been better if both she and Anya had not come here at all.

With a heavy sigh, Negi glanced idly at the wrapped staff leaning by his desk, the prized possession left behind by that _man_, before shifting his attention back to Keitaro who sat across from him in a borrowed adjoining bureau. The older boy was busy filing away papers and forms, inspecting and signing off on them with somewhat resigned diligence. In such a situation like this: what would the Thousand Master do? By Negi's reckoning, it would take him a good five seconds just to cast the "Memory Charm" cantrip, although he would have to clear some "breathing space" first, which would involve quite a bit of collateral damage.

Trying to use an actual "Obliviate" spell in such close quarters would likely spell doom for him as he had no idea how much experience his opponent had in combat, period. Granted, he had the initiative, the element of surprise on his side. Keitaro would never see it coming, and if all went well, he would be no worse for wear and everything would work out just fine. Problem was --- there was still Kanako _Urashima_ to deal with, the guy's little sister, and after her "mild" display yesterday, Negi really did not want to run the risk of invoking her wrath. Now that he was on the subject, he did not have a clue what Keitaro could do either.

He seemed harmless enough, pretty goofy actually...

The bespectacled boy sighed and rested his forehead lazily on the desk. Still, I don't want to risk it. I told Nekane, Anya, and everyone what I could... But I haven't even told anybody about the --- _red_ _lines_ --- I saw yesterday. Kanako-san...what is she? Blast, sometimes I really wish there was somebody who could guide me, but it seems I've always had to do things on my own, dragging other people along with me even though I don't want to... Nekane, Anya, and my old friends from Meldiana. I was trying so hard to live up to the ideal of justice, and now...

The sudden loud thud just above his head jerked Negi awake from his reverie, bolting upright out of his seat as he sent his chair clattering noisily backward onto the floor. The young mage's wild expression, somewhere between fear and loathing, lasted only a second or two, before melting away into wary caution. Keitaro, of course, dismissed it as an illusion, considering he did have a somewhat bad habit of seeing things that were not really there...

Still, was it really an illusion though? Was he not the one responsible for that expression?

"_Yes_, Keitaro-san?" Negi smiled forcefully, doing his best to cover his earlier lapse. If things went badly, he did not want his brief moment weakness to come back and haunt him.

The _ronin_ laughed --- stiffly. He really had no idea why Negi was being so uptight. Oh hell, of course he knew why Negi was so uptight! Who was he trying to kid? The poor kid was totally pissed off at him, sheesh. Still, was it really that hard of a choice to make? All he wanted was the Negi's cooperation along with --- well, anyone else he had involved into the matter. It could not be that hard could it? Right?

"What's so funny?"

"Ehehe, just trying to, um, loosen up the mood, Negi-sempai. Oh, and by the way, I'm pretty much done with all the papers, including yours."

"You did WHAT?"

"That." Keitaro indicated from where he still remained in his desk to the neat stack of papers on the younger boy's desk, much to Negi's amazement. "Sorry, if I got a little rough when I slammed them down, but Kana-chan says that the best way to, uh, relieve stress after doing something boring is, well, just to show it exactly whose boss, get it?"

The bespectacled boy sweatdropped. "I don't understand."

"Uhh...well, it's supposed to be fun --- I guess." Man, what a stiff! What kind of a childhood did Negi have anyway?

"O-kay." Did he really have to bang it near my head though?

"Anyways, now that we got some time alone to ourselves here in the office, have you given my offer any more thought, Negi-sempai?"

"Of course, I've given your offer a lot of thought, you nitwit!" was what Negi wanted to say, but instead he forced himself to opt for something a little more civil:

"Uh-huh..."

Keitaro sighed wistfully at the noncommittal response from his young colleague. "Um, Negi-_kun_, look we're both being played, alright? Konoemon-_kouchou_san caught both of us in whatever game he's up to playing using us."

"Kkk! The Headmaster'd never-" And what's with the '-_kun_' suffix all of a sudden?

"I don't really know him, but judging from the phone call I got last night --- and what we just went through together, there's a lot more to him than meets the eye. I wonder just how much he knows...but that's beside the point."

"The point? What's the point? You're blackmailing-!"

"B-Blackmail! He-H-Hey, that's way out of line! I'm not --- well, I guess am, but still --- I think --- err... Maybe you're losing your nerve, you know? Eh-ehehhe..."

"Stop talking to me like you know me, you hypocrite! You're not the only one with the power to erase memories. If it's for the sake of Nekane, Anya, and everyone, I'll take you on right now and _obliviate_ YOU!"

The _ronin_ winced and shook his head in open dismay, ignoring the smoldering gaze Negi had fixed upon him, as he messaged the bridge of his nose. In hindsight, threatening the young _magi_ might not have been such a smart idea. There probably was a much better way to break it to him, but now...well, it was starting to turn into a big mess.

"Man, I wonder, if this is what it's like to have a little brother?"

"What did you SAY?" Negi shouted in outrage, much to Keitaro's surprise.

"Oh-uh...did I say that aloud?" Oh crap. He looks really _pissed_. I think I'm losing my grip on the situation too... Gotta think fast before he really does something rash!

The bespectacled boy snarled, gnashing his teeth in seething indignation. The --- the nerve of this guy! How dare he say something like that to me after he threatened me and everyone important to me so openly.

"Negi-kun, c-ca-calm down, calm down now. Uh, cool your jets. Like you know --- count back to ten. Rem-Remember, we're both pawns here. I don't know what's going on or the big picture either, but I do know my fair share of things that I think, um, that you'd be very, very, very interested to learn."

"You think I'm going to let it slide just at that? And stop addressing me as '_Negi_-_kun_'; you have no right, Keitaro-san!"

"Uhh, well... Nope, didn't really expect you to --- I'd be ashamed if you did, to tell you the truth," Keitaro beamed sheepishly with a wince at his retort, causing the angry boy to splutter incomprehensibly. What the heck was he smiling like an --- an absolute idiot all of a sudden for? "A guy who watches out for his friends and family --- that's something I definitely respect."

Negi made a face, his indignant anger defused for the time being by the sudden turn in the conversation. He really did not know what to make of Keitaro. In a way, he was just as confounding as Kanako with her cutting perception and intellect, attacking him weirdly from sideways. Except in the older brother's case, he hailed from an oddly loveable "down to earth" kind of empathy, striking from above and below.

"_Ne_, Negi-sempai, we make a pretty good team, don't you think so?" Here goes nothing!

"H-Huh?"

"That thing you fought yesterday --- pretty impressive thing you did, by the way, with the lightning magic --- wasn't the only _ugly _thing around here. In fact, there might just be a lot more, not to mention those Hollows will be back."

"'_Hollows_'? Is that-"

"Yup, and they will be back, trust me. I fought my fair share of them down at Mahora Central Park the other evening. Wasn't pleasant, you know?"

"Tsk --- and where're you going with this, Kei...Keitaro-san?" Negi bit out tersely at him with a grimace. Keitaro definitely had his attention now, but the older boy simply nodded his acknowledgement.

"Simple: Kanako-chan and I'll help _you_ investigate into these incidents and whatever skeletons the Headmaster might be hiding in his closet. And if you need some muscle --- Kana-chan mentioned something about _ministra_ or _minister_ _magi_ or _pactio_-something like that --- we'll be happy to help too. Also, I'd be glad to help you out with the kids, um, and all that other teaching stuff. Can't guarantee if Kana-chan will help you out at first, but that might change...hmmm. My guess is that dealing with Two-A isn't going to be a complete walk in the park, although those girls did seem like pretty nice kids overall."

"O-kay, sounds reasonable enough --- and what's in it for you?"

"Remember the part I said about Kanako-chan not helping you at first?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to help me change that."

Negi blinked, his eyes bugging out wide as saucers, as he screamed in complete disbelief, "WHAT?"

"Hey, she was probably on your list of '_problem students_' already, right, so why not? Besides, isn't that our big job from Konoemon-_kouchou_san?"

"Are you crazy? There's no-"

"Oh, yes way. With me here, the impossible is possible. It's just going to take a lot of work. She's not going to outright attack the students or lay out explosive pranks anymore, but I did say that if she wanted to continue doing what she did, she could too."

"...My God, you really are bloody crazy!"

"Well, as long as she fixes what she breaks, I didn't see a problem with it, you know. Besides, she's my little sister."

"Rarghhghghg! --- blast, I think I'm getting a headache."

"Um, painkillers? I got some, if you want-"

"NO thank you, Keitaro-san; I think you've done quite enough."

Keitaro laughed weakly, though it was impossible to mask the momentary flinch on his face. Negi probably did not realize it, but he had a pretty sharp tongue himself! "Well, it can't be that hard could it? She already made a new friend today."

"...Are you _kidding _me?" the younger boy shot him a disbelieving look.

"Nope. Sakurazaki Setsuna from our class-"

"Great, she made friends with another delinquent on my list."

"...huh?"

"Never mind."

"Whoa, hold on a minute here, man, Sekkun's a perfectly nice girl," Keitaro raised his voice --- just a _little_, without consciously realizing it himself.

"I don't know about that. She was bullying Karakuri Chachamaru just the other day."

"Negi-kun, no way. There has to be some kind of misunderstanding here. Sekkun's one of the nicest girls I know."

"Nicest-? Wait a second, why are you calling Sakurazaki-kun '_Sekkun_'? And just HOW do you know her, _MISTER_ Urashima Keitaro?"

"Uhhh-ehehehh, well, I met her the other day at the park-!"

"THE PARK? She was there _too_?"

Keitaro winced, slapping himself on the temple with an audible smack, for letting that particular piece of information slide. Now, things were starting to get a little --- _personal_, and though he hated to do it, he seriously had to force the issue on the _magi_ kid. Negi Springfield was a good kid, and he did not want to fight him, but if it came down to a fight, he would _win_, no questions asked.

"Okay, look, Negi-kun, I really --- really can't tell you anymore because if you want to know more, I'm going to need that commitment from you, understand?" Keitaro told the boy as he calmly stood up.

Negi frowned openly at the older boy's sudden change in stance, an obvious attempt to assert his strength, but still he held his ground bravely against Keitaro, despite the significant difference in height. He had faced worse odds and he was not going to back down now. Besides, Keitaro was only an _ordinary_ human, right? Nothing like that monster he had fought the other day.

"So what's it going to be, Negi-kun? I need an answer."

"Hm..."

"Look, we can go ahead and fight right now, if you want to. But I'm warning you, I **_will _**win. I'm definitely not bad in a fight myself. So can we please, please, talk this over?"

"Tsk!" Maybe Keitaro-san might NOT be an ordinary person, after all...

"Come on, man, don't make me fight you, Negi-kun! We can help each other out a lot. Isn't this deal reasonable enough?" Keitaro pleaded with him. "And I _bet _you know, somewhere deep down inside, that fighting me here like this, isn't the right thing to do! It's what my heart's telling me, and I know, yours has to be telling you the same thing."

"Oh, really now...?"

"Oh for Buddha's sake, don't lie to yourself out of pride or something like that! You're only going to get other people hurt, and besides, you're a good kid, I know it. And you should know, even at your age, that putting your pride before your loved ones isn't worth it, Negi-kun. I --- I should know that myself with what I did last month after the Tokyo U entrance exam results came out."

Inwardly, Negi flinched at the strength of the older boy's words. There was a teary mist in Keitaro's quivering dark brown eyes, his expression warped in unabashed earnestness, as if he was on the verge of breaking down on his knees to plead his sincerity. His heart told him flatly that this man's intentions must surely be honest and good because if he had meant any harm in the first place, why would they even be having this conversation? And yet his brain cried "WOLF!", screaming one accusation after another, paranoia and doubt.

This man had threatened him, his friends, his family, and anyone else he might just happen to know, and on top that, the guy's little sister was a-!

SHUT UP.

He had to think. He had to think this through very, very carefully. Weigh the odds. Weigh his options. The offer itself was not bad. In fact, he stood to gain a lot from this alliance, and if it was true that the Headmaster was up to no good, then he would surely need all the help he could get from everyone. The big question now was: could he trust Keitaro Urashima?

"All right, let's shake on it, Keitaro-san," Negi conceded finally with a chuckle, as he extended an open hand to the shocked older boy. "Just don't make me regret trusting you, all right?"

Keitaro blinked. He could hardly believe the turn of events, moving him to tears as he gratefully clasped the outstretched hand with both of his own, no doubt to Negi's surprise:

"Y-Yeah; I promise, I --- I won't. Thank you, Negi-kun. Thank you."

And so another new friendship began, though where it would lead them, neither of the two boys knew, but for now, let it just be enough...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

And a three, and a two, and a one --- ZERO! WHA-CHA! And we're live with Episode 60! The 200,000 word barrier has been broken and we're still going full steam ahead, ladies and gentlemen!

At last our two male leads present a united front, after much squabbling --- well, Negi was doing most of the squabbling. He's awfully protective of his "Family", isn't he? Go figure on his Hero complex and trying to follow after in the Thousand Master's footsteps. On the flipside, man, did Negi give Keitaro a verbal thrashing or what? Poor guy had to sit there and basically take what was coming to him. But man, Setsuna's influence sure reaches far and hits hard. Keitaro rose to her defense real fast! Could it be possible that she has already risen up to the spot of "No. 2 Girl in His Heart"? If so, who's number 1? And what's gonna happen next?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. It's getting close to exam time; I'll try to get back to y'all on the last set of reviews, but rest assured they were all great motivating words to me, so don't feel left out if I couldn't make it back to you.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks (see you around the same time as usual, and just maybe we'll have a double header this week to commemorate the beginning of SUMMER): Peace out! Exams are almost done!

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 61:

Lunch Break

"I'm really hungry."

_Tsudzuku_!


	61. Chapter 61

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 61:

Lunchbreak

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Lunch just started, you want to grab-?" Keitaro never quite got to finish his sentence.

Negi's stomach was more than happy to oblige him with a hearty growl, much to the blushing boy's embarrassment. Apparently, his stomach was just helpfully reminding him that he had not eaten a thing all day long thanks to all the "excitement." He wondered, if Nekane even had time to secretly slip in a boxed lunch into his briefcase, considering the rush he was in this morning, waking up much later than usual. Still, did he really have to do something this mortifying in front of his "junior" here?

The older boy laughed jovially, thumping a fist against his chest. "Hey, don't sweat it, Negi-kun. I remember when I was your age, I used to be constantly hungry. Probably why Kana-chan and I got so good at cooking in the first place."

"Eh-hehehe... So I see, Keitaro-san," Negi replied back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, as Keitaro motioned for him to follow.

"Come on, let's get out of this stuffy office. It'll be my treat!"

"Huh? You're treating me?"

"Yeah, consider it as part of my compensation for being so, eh, nasty to you today. Oh, and if you don't like the cafeteria food, I promise tonight's dinner is going to be a feast! Compliments of me and Kana-chan, of course; it's been a while since we cooked for anyone else... Oh! That reminds me too, you won't mind if we had a guest or two come over too, would you?"

"Dinner? Who said anything about dinner?"

"Silly, I told you earlier we're going to be flat-mates practically from now on, remember?"

That's right he did say that earlier, Negi recalled thoughtfully, as Keitaro reached for the handle to sliding door that lead out into the hallway. "Okay, and what's this about a guest or two?"

The older boy called back, sliding the door open with a sudden crisp movement, "If you don't mind, I want to invite Sekkun-!"

THWHAP!

"-AAAA-RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKHHH?"

Negi stared in complete slack-jawed incomprehension and silent horror at the scene that greeted him, as queer phantom pains greeted his loins in somewhat mutual empathy; THAAT looked like it hurt --- A LOT. There was Keitaro, standing a in the open door way, his hand still planted on the frame, with the most exaggerated, goofed up expression of unimaginable agony and shock. His eyes were bugging out of his head like saucers, as his jaw tried to reach past his throat to the floor, while he shifted visibly all through the seven colors of the rainbow before sizzling out ash white, glasses fogging over.

Of course, considering the persons involved, it was hard to say who was more traumatized by the whole fiasco. He recognized Chachamaru easily enough, wearing an astonished expression, her mouth agape in a big "OOOoooo..." sound, with her impressive height setting her well above her apparent companion. The other girl was pretty familiar too, violet hair and all; come to think of it, was she not the same girl from yesterday that Kanako and Chachamaru rescued? Is she not from his class too? What was her name again?

Miya... Miya-? Miyazaki? Yes, Miyazaki Nono... Err, Miyazaki No-?

"Nodoka-san, it'd appear best to remove your hand from Keitaro-sensei's-" the neon green-haired girl suggested openly in a slightly, very slightly curious tone of voice to her classmate.

Of course, she never got a chance to finish as Nodoka, blushing from head to toe in mortification and a barrage of other rapid-fire emotions, pulled away and apologized "Nodoka-style":

"_Su-Su-Sumimasen_! I'm-I'm really-really, really sorry, Ura-Sen-Sensei! _Awawa_... S-Sorry! I-I...! I didn't mean...to hit it...your... SORRY! Really sorry!"

This left Keitaro to hit the floor like a cooling corpse, a heavy punctuated thud, a second or two later where he happily curled up in a fetal position and decided to clock out for a while from the trauma. Thus, he did not hear a word of his student's apology, leaving Negi to clean up the mess. The Springfield boy had wonder if this was some kind of cosmic payback for the young man's earlier "karmic" transgressions against --- well --- him?

Not that I _really _wanted this to happen. He was offering me lunch for Pete's sake. And I'm still bloody hungry! thought Negi wistfully with a sigh, before turning to address the two girls. Nodoka (having turned _chibi_) was still babbling some apology or another and seemed to be trying to run away, which was not particularly productive, thanks to Chachamaru's iron grip around her waist. She was not going anywhere any time soon.

"_Anou_, um, excuse me, you two, but could you go see if you can get a glass of water for Keitaro-san? Doesn't have to be drinkable, just has to be cold, okay?"

Understandably, Nodoka was more than happy to oblige, nodding vigorously along with a few more scattered apologies before scampering away hurriedly as a certain neon green-haired girl released her. Chachamaru gave him a somewhat apologetic bow to which Negi could only smile sheepishly in return, as she soon followed after her companion. He understood her unspoken words well enough and had no desire inquire further, although he only hoped this matter would not take terribly too long.

His stomach growled.

"I'm really hungry."

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere, two familiar individuals were settling down in the reclusive shade of the lush flora and fauna that embellished Mahora Academy's vast "green friendly" campus. It was a fairly private affair at noon, with the sunshine and pleasant weather, and it certainly beat being cooped up in the loud and noisy cafeteria during "rush hour." Of course, as this was an outdoor affair, there was one particular Japanese tradition to consider, almost sacred in fact.

"_WHAT_? You don't have your own _bento_ lunch, Setsuna?" Kanako squawked in disbelief, the persistent cowlick in her hair suddenly bolting upright with electrifying intensity.

Setsuna blushed, stammering somewhat shyly, "_De-Demo_, Ka-Kanako-sama, there was --- there was never a reason to-"

"You mean you actually eat that unsightly GARBAGE they call '_CAFETERIA FOOD_'?"

"_H_-_Hai_...it's not too --- bad, at least I thought-"

"UN-believeable! Unacceptable! Just --- ugh! That's disgusting! Gross. Ick! Don't you dare ever eat that trash again, Setsuna. I won't have any relation of my family even THINK about touching mass starchy, oily, saturated, and nasty consumer food, that includes YOU. It's absolutely unsavory and deplorable! And if you get FAT from it, I'll be very, very, very, VERY _unhappy _with you, you understand me? I _WILL_ punish you with extra laps to sweat that junk off of you."

"_E-Etou_...but..."

"What do you do for dinner? Setsuna, please --- PLEASE, tell me you can cook. It's all right if it's not fine cuisine because that's something we'll teach you how to do too."

"_A-Areeeeeeeeeeeee_? C-Cooking? Kanako-sama, you're going to teach-?"

"Of course, and so will Keitaro-_nii_san! You didn't expect anything less from our training did you?"

"Bu-But what does cooking have to do with-?"

"Don't fret your silly head over it, Setsuna. You'll learn soon enough --- or when _Nii_-san explains it to you. Oh, and you had better not have thrown his jacket away! That's part of your training too when we get together to sow it back up and refurbish it."

"N-No, of cour-course not, Kanako-sama! I'd never think of throwing Kei...U-Urashima-ku..._Shishou_'s things away."

"Oooooohhhhh really now?" Kanako remarked airily, leaning perhaps a little bit too close for comfort. She was pratically breathing down her new friend's flushing neck with a rather scandalous smirk on her face. If there was one thing she had learned quickly in her short time together with Setsuna, it was that the girl was a joy to tease, particularly about her dear big brother.

Truly, he seemed to have made quite the impression, with his simple, frank manner and open acceptance, on the equally --- "simple" _yojimbo_ girl. Setsuna, from what she could gather thus far, was a near-complete social recluse thanks to whatever the life she led. She did not know what kind of upbringing the _Shinmei Ryu_ gave the girl, but she sincerely doubted it was anything but sociable. A decidedly traditional girl, it was actually pretty fun to have her around for a friend.

"Friend"; come to think of it, she really never had a friend her own age before until now. Could it be that today, this would be the first time Kanako Urashima would be bringing a "_friend_" home? Was it something Keitaro had thought of so brilliantly on the spur of the moment? _Fufu_, that soft "idiot" brother of hers...

"_Etou_... Kanako-sama?" Setsuna's voice broke in timidly, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

"Why do you have a three-set _bentou_ lunch?"

"A triple --- WHAT?" Kanako blurted out.

Her gaze immediately shot down her body, shifting in disbelief between her outstretched hands holding the said "three-set lunch" and her opened schoolbag sitting in her lap. For one thing, she could clearly recall not making lunch this morning because as fate would have it, today was the day Keitaro was supposed to take care of that particular chore. Wait a second --- why would Keitaro pack her such a big lunch? Her dear brother was certainly a thoughtful person, but when it came to her, he had also learned quite well not to over do it --- and a "three-set _bentou_ lunch" was definitely over doing it. So why the...unless-!

Kanako smiled tersely as metaphorical throbbing veins began radiate around her face, much to Setsuna's worry. Something was most definitely irritating Kanako-sama, and she hoped she had not done something to displease her. Fortunately, as the raven-haired _yojimbo_ was about to inquire, the seething girl spoke up for herself:

"Setsuna, don't stop me when I give Keitaro-_nii_san '_The Look_' later, understood?"

"_A_-_Areeeee_?" Setsuna replied, dumbfounded by the entire situation. What does she mean by that?

"Because he's not just a soft idiot! _Nii_-san's a --- BIG. SOFT. NOSEY. IDIOT! Even if I only had ONE _bentou_ set between the two of us, I could've thought of something to make it all work out just fine. And his wrapping technique is STILL sloppy! Just look at all these uneven folds! And on top of that, it's pink! PINK with STRAWBERRIES. How stereotypical can you get? He has no sense of fashion at all either!"

Silence.

Setsuna sweatdropped. Did she just miss something important here? Kanako-sama sounded infuriated and at the same time --- strangely happy.

"Oh, whatever. It's not as if he could've found a better friend for me, isn't that right, Set-su-na-_chan_?"

Blush.

* * *

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAA_-CHOOO!" Keitaro sneezed into a perfectly timed tissue before he could even raise his sleeve out of reflex.

Negi stared in awe, joined by an equally astonished Nodoka Miyazaki, as Chachamaru leaned back into her seat, neatly folding up the soiled tissue into a wad before tossing it over into the trash can some odd twenty feet away. The wad rebounded against the wall and landed neatly into the can with an audible rustle, announcing she had made a perfect score. To think this had all transpired with a matter of a minute was nothing short of...

"Ace!" the bespectacled applauded her openly, "That was amazing, Chachamaru-san!"

Nodoka nodded her own agreement with a shy smile, "_U-Un_! Chachamaru's so fast."

"It's --- it's not much --- really, just dumb luck. Ar-Are you well, Keitaro-sensei?" Chachamaru asked the older boy in an effort to change the subject away from herself. She was "blushing" rather hotly, as her systems diagnostics reported a sudden forty-percent jump in her radiators. Her "Human Interface Protocols," still in their beta version, was more than "happy" to voice its support of her actions, despite her "shyness."

I'm --- I'm not really being shy, am I? If so, then why do I feel both embarrassed and simultaneously gratified by this attention?

Of course, she never really had a chance to finish that hanging data line, as Keitaro himself joined in on praising her as well, "Wow, that was some great reflexes _and _shooting! You should go try out for the girl's basketball team, Karakuri-kun! At your level, maybe even the JV or the varsity high school girl's team'd scout you too."

"Well, _etou_, I'm really just a beginner. You --- you should go see the nurse, Kirishima Hijiri-san --- if you're feeling unwell, _Sensei_."

"Nah, I'll be all right. I appreciate your feelings, though I hope it's just some people not liking me and not the flu. Still, thanks for the save, you're a real lifesaver, and hey, everybody's gotta start some where, you know, Karakuri-kun."

"It's nothing much. I'm --- I'm fairly used to it."

"I see, so you're used to taking care of others, huh? Your family must be proud to have a kind daughter like you."

"My...My family?"

"Of course, anyone would --- oh, um, I'm sorry, did I-?"

"No, Keitaro-sensei. I...I..."

"Ehe-hehehe... Sorry, Karakuri-kun, I didn't know-"

"No, I --- I do have a family --- at least, I think I...it's just that we aren't really..."

"Oh, I..." Keitaro drifted off with a frown. Before he had realized it, he had digressed into a rather touchy subject, and the results were obvious. A tense silence had fallen over the office and its four occupants, the air electrifying with an unpleasant stillness. It was times like these that made the _ronin _wonder: if coming from a largely whole nuclear family may have made him ignorant of the upbringing of others, at least superficially speaking.

Negi seethed internally at the scene, as he chewed tentatively on a chunk of lemon bread. It was a mess with all of them gathered full circle. To his left, Nodoka seemed to be trying to say something, anything, her lips trembling with soundless words, but the atmosphere had effectively killed her confidence. Then, there was Keitaro looking for all the world helpless, his foot caught in his own mouth figuratively speaking from his error, unable to articulate even a simple apology. Worst of all, across from the violet-haired girl was Chachamaru, paling visibly, with a kind of sullen look, unable to meet anyone's gaze that rubbed him utterly the wrong way.

She should not have a face like that...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

Phew! Three, two, one --- ZERO! And episode 61 is up! Man, I am tired, but at least exams are finally over. However, ladies and gents, I regret to inform you this is probably going to be our last week of air time. I'm due to report to boot camp at Paris Island, North Carolina next week (Huuuuuu-rah! Marine Corps!) on my present schedule, so as a parting gift, I'm going to do what I can to get us up to episode 63 (hopefully) by this Sunday. You motivate me, and I'll be sure to motivate y'all; it's crunch time! XD

And boy, does Keitaro have bad luck or what? Though, I imagine some Nodoka fanboys/fangirls out there wouldn't mind too much having THAT happen to them. On the other hand, it seems he is fallible in more ways than one. Mad love to Chachamaru too. Her popularity and development is just going through the roof! Evangeline & Co. is family to her? Sheesh, talk about a rough time. Can Negi save this ugly moment and turn it into a beautiful one? What's going to happen next?

Well, maybe we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. And man, I definitely hear you all, and I apologize that I cannot spare the time at present to reply to y'all personally, since I'm on a high speed schedule.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks: _Semper Fi_. Carry on.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 62:

Hither and Thither

"Ack, sorry! I'm just exaggerating a little, you know, and it's not like I'm trying to get Karakuri-kun and Miyazaki-kun to bring you a set of _bentou_ every day either. Although if you want, I could probably get Kana-chan and Sekkun to make some for you."

_Tsudzuku_!


	62. Chapter 62

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 62:

Hither and Thither

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

She should not have a face like that...

The bespectacled boy swallowed and took a long drag from his soda can, deciding that he had had quite enough! Boldly, he spoke the passionate words that came erupting out of his heart, "Chachamaru-san, don't be like that!"

"Ne-Negi...sensei?" stuttered the neon green-haired girl, blinking in astonishment at his startling outburst.

"Just because they aren't related to you doesn't mean they aren't family! Blood and things like that shouldn't matter. You live together and spend your lives together right? Shouldn't that be --- shouldn't that be enough? ...Right?"

Impossibly, against all of his expectations, another deathly silence enveloped the office. Negi sat stock still, his back as straight as possible, putting on a brave face, despite the stares he received. Surely, he had said the right thing, had he not? He did not make a mistake --- right? After all, this was --- this was what he had been taught, more or less. It was --- the _right_ thing to say, was it not?

And in an equally impossible twist, the person who would support his beliefs was the same man he had only reconciled with moments ago. Negi barely managed to hold his composure as Keitaro smiled with a bright laugh, leaning over from across the way to clap a hand approvingly on his shoulder. It was an oddly --- well --- brotherly gesture of approval, something more so he would have expected out of Nekane than a complete stranger (though in her case it would have been sisterly). The act and the preceding events before now, made the _magi_ boy seriously wonder just _what_ kind of guy Keitaro Urashima _really _was, as he seemed to be doing a spectacular job of ruining his initial impression of a determined, if not a ruthless enforcer.

"Wow, Negi-kun, you just said something pretty cool," the old boy said teasingly to him, "No wait. You ARE pretty cool. Isn't that right, girls?"

Negi blushed red, as he felt their tentative eyes fell on him. Of course, it was hard to say which one was worse: Nodoka's unseen eyes or Chachamaru's open emotion in her neon green eyes. Geez, Keitaro's an even bigger nut than Takamichi!

"He-Hey now!"

"Come on, girls, Negi-kun might be a kid --- for now at least anyway --- but I think he's a lot wiser than he looks. Definitely a good heart in him, and what he said just now, well, I couldn't have said it better myself. In fact, I'm a firm believer in it too, aren't you, Karakuri-kun?"

"I-I --- I see. Thank you, Negi...Negi-sensei, and thank you as well, Keitaro-sensei," Chachamaru smiled shyly, accompanied by a faint giggle from Nodoka.

If he thought he could not humanly turn any redder, at that moment the _magi_ boy was certain he had just been proven wrong. "Well, it's just --- well, I just said what I felt was right...at least from how I grew up, I think."

"Is that so, huh? Ummm-hmmm. So what brings you girls here?" Keitaro asked casually, changing the subject. He really did want to make another mistake so soon by getting into Negi's background, especially not in front of his students. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for treating us to the lemon bread and soda. I don't know if Negi-kun would've made it to the cafeteria in one piece, though it kind of, um, messed up my plans to treat him to lunch instead, since he _is_ my _senpai_ technically."

"H-Hey! I wasn't delirious from hunger!"

"Just kidding, just kidding. Although your stomach does sure growl loud to let you know what it wants."

"Kei-Keitaro!"

"Ack, sorry! I'm just exaggerating a little, you know, and it's not like I'm trying to get Karakuri-kun and Miyazaki-kun to bring you a set of _bentou_ every day either. Although if you want, I could probably get Kana-chan and Sekkun to make some for you."

At this point, much blushing and yelling ensued, mostly with Keitaro having to shield himself physically from Negi's wild swings with his wrapped staff, while apologizing profusely to the younger boy. Again, he insisted he was only exaggerating, and somewhere in the middle of this vibrant commotion, Chachamaru and Nodoka were able to communicate their party plans to the two squabbling "teachers." Of course, at this point they seemed more like siblings because as soon as Keitaro agreed off-handedly that he and his _sempai_ would take care of their part just fine, Negi immediately got on his case.

He began harping about the older boy doing things in a heavy-handed manner. Negi insisted that he should consider other people's feelings first before making such an impulsive decision to which Keitaro retorted simply: "But, er, you were going to agree to it and come along with me anyway, right? Besides, the Headmaster said so himself, turning Kana-chan into a model student was _your _responsibility. I'm just here to catch you in case you fall."

At this point, the girls felt it was a good time to excuse themselves, as Negi fervently chased the half-laughing and half-apologizing older boy around the office with his implement of --- discipline. Several crashes echoed out into the hallway, but according to her motion sensors, there appeared to still be a healthy amount of movement coming from both occupants. Her logic matrix calculated with assistance from the Human Interface protocols that Keitaro and Negi were getting along just fine, and there was nothing to worry about them.

"_Anou_, Chachamaru, is it all right to leave them-?" Nodoka began to ask her, as they strolled away to finish their own preparations for the bash.

Chachamaru replied promptly to assuage her doubts, "Keitaro-sensei's a very different person from his younger sister. I'm confident we'll be in good hands this year after all, despite Takahata-sensei's absence, if Negi-sensei is allowed to continue his tenure here."

"_U_-_un_."

"Besides, I believe they make a good team, friends --- just like brothers. Don't you think so, Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka blushed, smiling faintly as the strangest idea yet blossomed in her mind. It was even crazier than the one she had thought of in the beginning to go see the enigmatic neon green-haired girl to thank her. But things were different now, through this brief time together she had learned that Chachamaru was --- Chachamaru was like her, similar to her. If they were similar, then they could --- they could try to be friends, could they not? It --- it would not be too forward of her now, would it? She --- she could ask, right?

"_A_-_Anou_, Chachamaru --- would you-?"

"Hm, yes, Nodoka-san?"

"_I_-_iie_, No-Nodoka's fine, Chachamaru. _E_-_Etou_, would you ---- I, well, could --- _awawa_ --- would you join the Library Exploration Club, please? _Onegai_? It's --- i-it's not like I'm asking you --- to be my --- my f-friend --- it's just that... I... Could you...join..._anou_..."

"I would be happy to be your friend, Nodoka-san," she replied unconsciously, surprising even herself and her logic assessment systems before she had a chance to even evaluate such a request. She had not "thought" about her response at all. It should have frightened her, made her doubt and reconsider, and yet...

"Re-R-Really? _Hontou ni_? Chacha-Chachamaru?"

"_Hai_, the best of friends if you wish, Nodoka."

"Ah! Ah-Th-Thank you, Chachamaru!"

Yes, it felt right; completely right.

* * *

Now, if she ever uttered this word aloud, she knew any number of people who would come hunt her down personally and reprimand her for such _foul_ language. Ayaka, being the goody-two-shoes she is, would harp about it for months afterwards, if not shove toothbrush and mouthwash forcefully into her mouth, scrubbing and washing, until she repented. Old man Konoemon would laugh before promptly handing her off to Takahata-sensei, professing that her English needed some more work, even though explicit Japanese idioms clearly had nothing to do with English. Finally, Naru-sempai would be positively horrified to know she had picked up such a colorful vocabulary "all of a sudden," although she had secretly been hoarding it up for years.

Since she could not use the R-rated version, she opted for the next best thing.

"THIS **SUCKS**!" Asuna Kagurazaka roared tremendously at the top of her lungs, the awesome effect of which was ruined by the fact Konoka Konoe was openly giggling at her in her company. Instead of coming across as terrifying, she probably seemed more like Godzilla on a bad day, with Magical Girl Lyrical Konoka to keep her in check, if she tried to go on a rampage. Now was one of many times she loathed the Japanese school system. After all, it was this system's decision to have the academic curriculum apply equally to all students, and thus, it would keep them all together in the same classes.

Thanks to this system, not only was she in the same class as that snot-nosed "_brat_" Kanako Urashima, she could not follow her dear Takahata-sensei and was stuck dealing with his two bumbling replacements: the brat's big brother, Keitaro Urashima, and that perverted high-brow foreigner kid, Negi Spring-whatever. She hated all three of them but none more so than Kanako; that girl had not only screwed her up --- heck, she screwed everybody and everything up --- but she had also hurt Naru-sempai! Asuna swore she would never forgive the girl, and...

"Konoka! Do you _really_ have to follow me every-_where_ I go?" the auburn-haired girl complained hotly to her best friend. Oh, how she wished she could bump into that brat, Kanako, right now in this empty hall way and finish what she started yesterday!

The Konoe heiress gave a dainty giggle in reply, not in the slightest bit affected by Asuna's fiery irritation, "_Hai_-_Hai_, Asuna-chan! After all, Ayaka-_iincho_san said it herself, if we let you have it your way, you'll just get into trouble."

"_Che_, who asked _her _to care? I can deal with Kanako-_yarou_ by myself! Besides, I'm just getting started."

"_Demo_, you can get into a lot of trouble, if you keep this up, Asuna-chan. Kanako-san said-"

"She said it herself! The teachers won't touch this, so we can do as we please, right?"

"Well --- well, I haven't spoken with _Ojii_-san yet, but I'm-"

"No need, Konoka. I don't want the old man getting involved; heck, it's HIS fault they we're all messed up right now, letting a screwed up brat like that into our school."

"Asuna..."

"I so wanna just beat the living daylights out of that Kanako! I'll punch her face into a bloody pulp!" Asuna snapped angrily with a loud stomp, coming to a dead halt as she whirled defiantly upon the shorter girl.

Konoka flinched at the deadly intent burning in her friend's eyes, shrinking away despite her best efforts to hold her ground. Frightening thoughts screamed through her body, as a vivid memory began to course its way to the surface from her hidden heart that she dared not show. "A-Asuna-chan!"

"What? What's the big deal, Konoka? After what she did to me, to all of us yesterday, she _deserves_ it!"

"B-But --- but didn't Narusegawa-sempai say so herself yesterday when we were visiting her that Kanako-san's too strong? You can't-!" This --- This was just like back then when...

"I _WILL_ beat her! Naru-_nee_...Narusegawa-sempai has already taught me plenty. Yesterday was just a fluke! Nothing more."

"A-Ah...! But --- but didn't Takahata-sensei also tell you to-"

"Eh, he's just being a big softie that's all. Besides, thanks to that --- that _girl_ I've sped up my training already. I'll have my _chi_ control mastered by the end of the week, and then I'll show her why _Hyakkyou_-_ken_ doesn't need a second blow!"

"You're in the way," deadpanned an apathetic voice, breaking up the argument abruptly.

Even as Asuna moved protectively to her side, shielding her physically with her own body from any possible threat, Konoka could not help but sense the voice was eerily familiar. The lifeless tone and steely inflection was something she had only heard once in someone else --- _important _to her, a long, long time ago. Today, that person had appeared before her again, like a mirage, joining her class as if it were the most natural thing in the world. At the time, she could hardly believe her own senses, doubting them, but there was no mistaking this time that this illusion was very real indeed. She knew she did not have to see it anymore with her own eyes, as she had already seen plenty this morning --- but still, Konoka peeked out from behind Asuna's protective back, and there standing was one of the many results of her greatest **sin**.

"Says who the-! ...H-Huh? Wait, aren't you-?" the auburn-haired girl began in confusion, before she promptly cut off of by the much taller girl.

"Aoyama Motoko, Student Number Thirty-Three, the same class as yours: move."

"Wha-! Hold on a second here, why the heck do we have to move? There's plenty of room in this hallway!"

"You're eating into my lunch time; stand aside, now."

"The HELL?"

Just like the illusion --- no --- reality had shown her this morning, time had not been unkind to Motoko Aoyama. Like they had all known, when they had played together as children many years ago, as the successor to the _Shinmei Ryu_, she was most certainly destined to be beautiful and graceful, a living sword of flesh and blood, and oh, how she had grown. She was perfect, flawless, no doubt the pride and joy of her clan, but those steel green eyes bared no warmth, a cold silent storm waiting to unleash something terrible. It left a question to be asked in the pit of her stomach: perhaps, Motoko had become _too _perfect.

"You wanna start something, HUH?" Asuna snarled back at the condescending girl, brandishing her fist threateningly.

Of course, Motoko was not really being patronizing or anything like that at all. She had not even started to be condescending --- yet, "I won't waste my breath arguing with your irrational rationale. Move."

"'_IRRATIONAL_'! Look, who's talking you overgrown stuck up little-"

"Ten seconds."

"WHAT?"

"Move now, or I'll _move _you."

"Is there something wrong with your head-?"

"Seven seconds left."

"I don't think you've got a clue _who _you're messing with!"

"Five."

Konoka knew she should not get involved with this altercation: chances were that Motoko was ignoring her presence on purpose. But she could not sit by and watch Asuna get hurt again, despite how much worse she would make the situation if she interfered. At least, in the worst-case scenario, she would take the blow herself --- for a friend.

"Three."

"I don't care if you're some Tenth-whatever _kendoka_; I'm still going to take you down!"

"One."

"St-Stop it, Mo-chan!"

The sound of her voice, so tiny and struggling as it was at that moment, equaled the force of an exploding atomic bomb, all sound ceasing seemingly on the spot. Nobody moved a muscle: not Asuna, not Motoko, not even herself. Glancing timidly to her left, Konoko saw the stupefied expression on her hot-headed roommate's face, her jaw hanging agape comically while her mismatched siamese eyes shouted an open accusation, "What the HELL were you thinking?" Apparently, she had completely missed the "obvious" memo by Asuna's body language that she was not to get involved in the first place, and in fact, she should have probably ran away when she had the chance.

And right across from her...

Motoko.

...she had never seen that kind of expression on someone before, an eerie caricature of a cold expressionless mask that did not veil the emotion of the eyes worn by someone who had been --- _poisoned_ --- _betrayed_ by the person closest to them. No, it was the exact opposite. The mask magnified the untempered, overflowing river of broiling hate pouring out of those venomous pools of steel and green, fatal to the touch, as they condemned her to a thousand deaths, each more horrific than the one before in the brimstone pits of Hell. There was a raging bloodlust threatening to murder her, rip her to pieces, right here and right now, and damn anyone foolish enough to get in the way. However, just as quickly as it had emerged, the "darkness" returned inside the samurai's grasp, leaving behind the unfeeling, efficient steel once more.

And, oh, how efficient her words were...

"Well, well, and so the **whore** of the House of Konoe presents her _soiled _self before my sight," Motoko stated casually, not even the slightest bit concerned by the terrible wounds her words inflicted upon their sole recipient. "Come to spread your legs again so soon? Or your dear grandfather couldn't find you a suitable craven debonair _cock _again? Hmph, how despicable."

Konoka flinched.

* * *

To Be Continued... This August 2006.

* * *

Author's Notes:

A three, a two, a one --- ZERO! Episode 62 is LIVE!

I don't have anything really to say about this chapter, as I believe the impact and what happened here should be pretty vivid. Plus, can you say? CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-HANGER? Hehehe, I'm sorry that we had to stop here instead of at episode 63, but I promise in August when I get back, we're going to kick Glass Moon off again with a BANG! What's gonna happen next?

Hehehe, THAT we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here. And man, I definitely hear you all, and I apologize that I cannot spare the time at present to reply to y'all personally, since I'm on a high speed schedule.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks: _Semper Fidelis_. Always faithful. Carry on.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 63:

Harsh Words?

"_YOU_. **SHUT THE F---**!** UP**!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	63. Chapter 63

---

Disclaimer:

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

---

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 63:

Harsh Words?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

---

And, oh, how efficient her words were...

"Well, well, and so the magnificent **whore** of the House of Konoe presents her soiled self before my sight," Motoko stated casually, not even the slightest bit concerned by the terrible wounds her words inflicted upon their sole recipient. "Come to spread your legs again so soon? Or your dear grandfather couldn't find you a suitable craven debonair _cock _again? Hmph, how despicable."

Konoka flinched. Oh, she knew it was going to hurt --- but did it really have to hurt this bad? No, she deserved it, every last word of it after everything... Secchan... Mo-chan... It was all her fault that everything had been torn to pieces, all messed up; everything...

"So is this foul-mouthed, red-haired one the latest model?" the _Shinmei Ryu_ heiress continued to patronize her without mercy, glancing across the way, as she tilted her chin up imperiously. "Tsk, tsk, your _taste _seems to degenerate more and more, just like the rumors say. After all, everyone knows about the grand _slut_-"

"_YOU_. ** SHUT THE F---**!** UP**!" Asuna roared back in her defense, rising violently to the occasion, like a lioness about to pounce.

This was bad. No, this was getting worse. Though Motoko did not show any obvious outward signs, her expression as schooled and cold as ever, Konoka could not miss the bristling spark that flickered across her steel-green eyes. The thin sliver of intent that managed to slip past the taller girl's grasp was enough to send clammy goose bumps prickling across her skin. Oh yes, this was definitely getting worse.

"Foul and crude. An exemplary match for you, isn't that right? Does she _help _you with business too?"

"You B----! Leave Konoka-chan out of this! This --- is between --- YOU. AND. ME! Got that?"

"Your Japanese needs work, _gaijin_."

This --- this was hopeless. Why had she even bothered to try? Of course, she knew Motoko had not forgiven her, not then, not now, not ever. This sin she had committed knew no bounds, no limits, and its terrible power had only grown while she still laid paralyzed on the spot, just like back then some odd four years ago. Secchan had been with her then, like how Asuna was with her now, and once more, _someone _was going to get hurt in her place, though she was the one solely responsible for everything.

And when the bittersweet tears started falling, Konoka knew that everything was over, just like before, and there was only one inevitable conclusion left to be played out...

---

Ooooo, Asuna was pissed! No, she was BEYOND pissed. This Aoyama --- _chick_ was just like Kanako! Shoot, they even looked alike to her. She did not know what the hell was going on, why this _chick _just said all of this --- crap, just pure utter _bull_ --- about Konoka, but man, was she damned overdue to open a can of "whoopa--!" on somebody, and it was going to get ugly --- up in here --- _fast_. If another word came out of that girl's mouth and upset her best friend, there was going to be-!

Suddenly, like a gun going off with a bang, she heard the thud of Konoka's knees against the floor, her shaking hands covering her face, as broken sobs emanated forth, despite her own best efforts to hide them. Between those slim fingers was the undeniable glistening proof of her sorrow and anguish, tears glinting in the light. She shook and she trembled, trying to hold back the misery that came pouring out.

Asuna was speechless, utterly mystified. Why was her best friend breaking down like this? Konoka was stronger than this, was she not? How could she let a snob like Aoyama get to her? Those things were not true, right? Not even close! What the hell was going on?

And then Motoko began to giggle. It was the first time Asuna had ever seen any emotion at all reach the regal girl's expression, the line of her lips drawing back in a vindictive, almost perverted smile. She looked like somebody reveling in a moment of triumph, having crushed her enemy into submission. But what kind of sick joy could she get out making Konoka cry? She was the nicest, the kindest girl Asuna knew, and yet, this sort of...! How could this happen?

The auburn-haired girl trembled visibly, her bangs veiling her smoldering gaze, as she balled her hands into fists. Anger: broiling, open, and immeasurable red venom was piercing her veins, just waiting to explode in fury. F---- You. F--- YOU! And all your s---! I'm MAD as hell, and I ain't gonna take it anymore!

"You... **You**. YOU MADE KONO-CHAN CRY!"

In an instant of exploding fury, Asuna lunged forward, a quick fighting step, and lashed out with a straight punch to the taller apathetic girl's face. The satisfying split-second smack of sinuous flesh and bone against her knuckles was a much deserved break, flooding her spirit with a kind of reassurance that she was not weak, that Asuna Kagurazaka could still fight. However, as she drove her body into the follow through like Naru had taught her, something --- unexpected --- happened.

Motoko "melted" underneath her fist, vaporizing into the air like a dissipating mirage.

"Wha?" she breathed in utter astonishment.

The abrupt loss of resistance nearly sent her tumbling to the floor in an undignified heap, but the auburn-haired girl managed to catch herself in time, planting her forefoot firmly down to kill her momentum. Hurriedly, her mismatched sky blue and dark blue eyes swept the empty hallway for any hide or hair for the source of her anger. There was a downright creepy, icky feeling slithering between her shoulders, sending the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, as she tried to assure herself that people do not just "melt" into thin air, especially not right after she punched them in the face. This sort of crazy stuff just was not possible, and it was **not **happening to her!

"What were you swinging at? I'm over here, amateur," a dreadfully familiar voice called out from behind Asuna called out.

The unfeeling sting, like antiseptic, was more than plenty to jerk her around on a dime, baring a snarl on her face. She was not surprised in the slightest to see Aoyama standing just a ways down the hall in the opposite from her, but it did make the infuriating unspoken insult that hung in the air any easier to swallow. Motoko was not even looking at her, not taking her seriously at all, as she stood there coolly with her back towards Asuna, which really ticked her off.

"_Che_!"

"What's your name, _mezawari_-san?"

"An --- an eyesore? Why you..._konoyarou_. It's Asuna! Ka-gu-ra-za-ka ASUNA, remember it, Aoyama-_kusotare_!"

"Very well, fool; how about we play a game?"

"A game?"

"You seem to be quite intent on avenging your Mistress's honor, so how about this: if you can break my stance within ten moves, I'll apologize to Konoka-_san_."

"Oh, really now?"

"I swear upon my honor as _samurai_, but in return: if you lose, you shall bare the shame of this defeat upon your head and never dare to look me in the eye **again**. If you defy this sacred agreement out of self-righteous arrogance, I assure you --- there _will_ be harsh consequences for you AND your filthy cunt of a Mistress, understood?"

"Hmph, like Hell, I'm going to lose to someone like you!"

"The famous last words of the weak and powerless."

Asuna was about to roar back her own venomous retort when something warm and lithe clasped her hand. The sensation sent her shoulders jolting up at the sudden human contact, but she quickly restrained herself from doing anything rash. It was unspoken rule that nobody touched her, period, unless she was the one initiating such a bold move. As for those that she did allow close to her, the auburn-haired girl had long since memorized their touch, which did not surprise her as much when she found Konoka holding her back, almost as if she was pleading with her not to fight.

"Asuna-chan...please, it's --- okay," her best friend spoke to her in a broken whisper, unable to even look her in the eye, as she hung her head low in --- _shame_? But what was there to be ashamed of? "Y-You don't have to do this...I --- I deserve..."

Asuna did not get it. Yes, she did not understand a single bit of any of this insanity at all, but until she figured it out otherwise, she was going to protect what was precious to her as best as she could with all her strength. "Wha? Tsk, Konoka! Snap out of it; we can talk about this later, but right now, I can't just sit by and let Aoyama get away with saying trash like that to you --- my best friend!"

"...A-Asuna..."

"Look, go see Hijiri-sensei at the nurse's office, okay? She'll take care of you just fine. I'll be a long to pick you up in a bit and we can go to class and-"

"Ho? _Best _friends, is it? How unpleasant," interjected Motoko flatly, as she turned around to face them both with her cold baleful gaze. "You never change do you, Konoka-_san_?"

"Shut it, _kisama_! She's none of your business. The one you should be worrying about is me! Got that?"

"...Asuna-chan."

"Everything will be fine, I promise. Just go, Konoka-chan, please? For me?"

There was nothing else to say. It was not easy watching her best friend run off in tears, each receding step pounding a needle into her heart, but Asuna knew she had to tough it out, resisting the instinctive urge to throw her fight aside to help Konoka immediately. Besides, there was no way she would be able to fight seriously while she got caught up worrying about her roommate's well-being. Konoka would be all right. Everything would be okay; yes, everything.

With a loud cry, Asuna cleared her thoughts away and threw an accusing finger in a decidedly macho manner at her apathetic opponent, "All right, and just what are you going to fight with? Your _bare _hands, Kendo Girl?"

"Of course," Motoko replied in a matter of fact tone, slipping casually into a basic unarmed fighting stance with her feet spread apart and her arms ready to defend herself. It did not impress the auburn-haired girl in the slightest bit; she would tear that kind of stance apart in seconds. "You don't expect me to take a mere common _mongrel_ of a dog seriously --- no, you're not even worth the dignity of a dog --- you're just _trash_."

"Oh _yeah_? Well, we'll see about that, Aoyama-_yarou_! _HI_-_YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_!"

Asuna bolted into a dead run, the bells in her hair twinkling audibly, as she crossed the limited expanse into close range and leapt into a flying dragon kick straight for Motoko's face. Seemingly predicting the attack, the taller girl with the bare minimum of effort shifted her weight onto right knee, bending ever so slightly to the side to evade the blow. The maneuver left her attacker's foot roaring dangerously close to gracing her cheek, but the effect was more than worth it as Asuna went screaming by ineffectually over her shoulder.

"One."

Landing in a half-crouch, the auburn-haired girl pivoted forwards, balancing her weight on her left palm flat against the floor, while she lashed out with a whistling back kick to the small of Motoko's back. The strike, however, met only air as the girl side-stepped aside, seemingly dancing about face on her feet, so that she faced her seething foe once more. Of course, Asuna was not done yet, doubling back on her left arm and pushing with tremendous force, propelling herself upward. The fact that her opponent was evading her efforts only made her more determined. She tucked her arms in, rotating her body about quickly like a top as she rose, before kicking out at the apex of her improvised jump with a scything kick to the neck.

"Three."

Motoko casually bent backwards, allowing the malicious foot to pass dangerously close to her face, separated by only a thin margin of safety. Somehow, she was managing to evade Asuna's furious strikes using the absolute minimum effort possible. It was certainly a hair-raising proposition as the auburn-haired girl touched down on her left arm and coordinating foot once more, swinging her right foot in lethal arc at Motoko's face. The force of the blow was enough to disturb the very air itself, sending her black bangs billowing back.

Fwoosh!

"Four."

Missed again?

With a snarl, Asuna pivoted her weight atop her left hand in astounding acrobatic feat of grace and power, vaulting back onto her two feet in a feral crouch, before exploding into motion. Her bells jingled, the air sang, caressing her face as she stepped in quickly and threw a whiplash jab at the taller girl's face. Again, Motoko bent back, dodging by the most narrow margin, before springing back and shifting her weight on to her right knee, leaning aside to evade a follow-up roundhouse punch.

"_Kuso_!"

"Six. You're running out of time."

"Shut up; I'll get you!"

Undeterred and unrelenting, the auburn-haired girl lunged in, her eyes smoldering with an inner flame, to grab at the front of her opponent's jacket. Motoko skirted backwards easily dodging the grab, a fast retreating step, but Asuna was determined to keep up her momentum, diving forwards, rebounding off her outstretched hand into a cartwheel, swinging her legs forward like cutting axes. The rush of air accompanied by a calm staccato of footsteps told her clearly, much to her silent chagrin, that she had missed again. Finishing the cartwheeling turn to stand on her feet, she threw one last waspish punch in desperation, and this time, Motoko did not even move to dodge as her fist stopped just short of gracing the cool, haughty girl's face by an inch.

This was the exact limit of her reach without overexerting herself.

"Damn!" cursed Asuna as she pulled her fist away, beating a hasty retreat. All of this had only happened in a matter of a minute or so, and yet already she was breathing pretty hard, her body breaking out into a cool sweat.

In contrast, Motoko was the same as she had begun this fight: cool, apathetic, and completely untouched as she maintained the same basic stance, feet spread apart, and arms at the ready. What hell just happened? How had this snobbish girl managed to dodge all of her attacks? Were her movements that obvious?

"Nine," the Aoyama heiress deadpanned, "Your time is almost up."

That girl! How could she say something like that so casually? Asuna did not know what to think. She supposed Motoko really was not kidding when she said she was a Tenth-whatever-_dan_ _kendo _master, but never would she have imagined the difference in their levels would be this grace. Still, there was no way she was going to give up to a stuck up, patronizing, snob like that because she did have one trump card. It was a little underhanded she guessed, but then again, Aoyama never did say that she could not go all out.

Naru-_nee_chan, please don't be too mad at me, if you ever find out. But right now, this is something I have to do.

Taking a deep calming breath, Asuna closed her eyes and flowed into a neutral stance, back straight and her arms hanging simply by her side. She drove the world aside, Motoko, all of it, focusing only on calling up her untapped reserves of strength. Like turning the knob on a faucet, she gave a gentle tug, just enough to get the pressure flowing, and just like that, a fiery tingling sensation ignited her body from head to toe.

Asuna sighed happily as she felt her previously dormant _chi_ awaken. Now, she was ready to take care of business, starting with making that Aoyama brat eat her words. A confident smile alight on her face, the auburn-haired girl set her sights on her foe, posing with great bravado as she struck her finger at Motoko once again:

"I hope you're ready, Aoyama-_teme_, because this time you won't know what hit you!"

And with that declaration, Asuna took off --- well, more like --- burst forwards, faster and stronger than before, her body leaving bluish smoky after images in her wake. She hardly bothered to gauge her opponent's reaction to the spectacular, fiery display as she gathered her _chi_ into her right fist and swung out with a whiplash punch...

"Here I go --- _Hyappo_ _Shinshou_!"

Suddenly, a searing sphere of blue _chi_ exploded outwards from her fist, sending Motoko leaping backwards in a hasty retreat. The attack had missed, but the stuck up girl had moved as exactly as Asuna had expected into her promised victory. She focused her remaining _chi_ into her legs and pushed off with all her might...

"_Ba Ji Quan_ --- The Eight Extreme Fists Style! _Hi-satsu_...!"

...the limited world of the hallway blurred behind her, shooting past the bright sunlit windows, a Motoko descending slowly from her leap, and all, in a near instant as she came to an abrupt halt behind her unawares foe. For a split second, Asuna smiled unconsciously with glee at the vulnerable black-haired girl's back. Victory was in her grasp, and all she had to do now was drive her righteous smashing elbow straight into...

"Got'cha! _KURAE ---_ _CHUUSHICHU_!"

Her aim true and strong, and behold, the resistance of flesh and bone --- melting beneath her blow?

"What the-?" gasped Asuna in shock, eyes wide as saucers as the black-haired girl before her vaporized into thin air yet again, just like before when she had tried to punch her the first time. What the hell was going on? She swore she had been fighting-!

THUMP.

Suddenly, pain exploded across her throat, like a knife slicing across its length. She wanted to scream, but with her muscles constricting around her throat subconsciously, it was an impossibility. Of course, Asuna was so caught up in shock that she barely even heard that faint whisper of whistling air when a small shadowy figure crept into her vision for a moment, before a stunning knife-hand chop cut into her face, right between the eyes. Blinded and reeling back in agony, she lashed out impetuously with her fist in retaliation.

"S$#!"

It was an utterly foolish maneuver in hindsight as she had offered her arm to her opponent, who was happy to wrench it out of her control with abrupt sickening motion. Asuna choked when she slammed hard into that person's shoulder, a terrible stinging ache erupting in her chest, but there was hardly a chance to counterattack as vertigo over took her. The world turned upside down on her head, pushed overboard by an immense shove by the hips and back of her assailant, and pulled downwards, the air screaming past her ears, towards the unsympathetic floor.

SMASH!

"That was eleven blows. You _cheated_," Motoko's all too familiar voice hissed in her ear huskily, a deadly undercurrent of venomous steel seeping into it, as she gave Asuna's arm a painful twist.

The auburn-haired girl gasped, her eyes fluttering open, trying to blink out the blind spots from her vision. Her mind was still dizzy from her trip, while her traumatized body protested furiously with too many aches and pains to count, and then, there was that blasted Kendo Girl hovering over her like a vulture. Oh, and she had her in a perfect arm lock too, while her knee remained planted in Asuna's right shoulder:

"Ghgk-aahh! H-How?"

This was not going to be pretty.

"Right now, I can dislocate your arm in **three **places simultaneously. The pain will be unlike anything you've ever experienced, I assure you."

"_Che_!"

"Yield. You've lost in disgrace **and **dishonor. The agreement is now null and void-"

"Never."

"Hm?"

"Never ever! I. I won't ever give up to someone like you."

"Oh?"

"So you can take that high and mighty _samurai_ pride of yours, twist it sideways, and go F---! YOURSELF, Motoko-_kusotare_!"

Motoko smirked.

"_After you_, Kagurazaka Asuna-_yarou_dono."

SN-**SNAP**!

"**_IYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**!"

Pride, so it seemed, really hurts.

---

To Be Continued...

---

Author's Notes:

A three, a two, a one --- ZERO! I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-VES once again. And we're LIVE with episode 63!

That's right, folks; I'm back. I may be Private Edwards now (owned by the United States Marine Corps --- HUUU-RRAH!), but I'm still your friendly neighborhood J-Easy, still here to put more fun into the world, and still loving to write. The only thing that's really changed is that I can kick some tail and take names now for real, if some dag-gone fool wants to get stupid with me, so please let's not get stupid here. Getting "To the deck --- MARINE CORPS!" is not a fun experience, I assure you.

Now then, what the heck did we have happen this chapter? Well, a whole lot of fighting and harsh words that'd make John Woo go "WTF? And I thought I was over-the-top." And we even managed to fit in some character development on the side too. Man, Asuna really got trashed up. How is she going to recover from this mess? And what about Konoka? She has to be hurting too, and how is she going to get through the pain herself? Heck, just how strong is Motoko anyway, and what happened in the past that made things so messed up today?

Perhaps, we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks: _Semper Fidelis_. Always faithful. Carry on.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 64:

You're Invited to a Welcoming Party?

"Wa-Wait a second here, wha-what am I supposed to do without my magic?"

"Talk."

"Ta-Talk?"

"It's what normal people do, you know."

"But I'm **not **a normal person, Keitaro!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	64. Chapter 64

---

Disclaimer:

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

---

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 64:

You're Invited to a Welcoming Party?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

---

After swinging by the cafeteria to grab a second bite to eat, much to Keitaro's surprise, they had proceeded straight back to the office only to find more paperwork to do. Thankfully no actual physical errands were included, but by the time everything was said and done, precisely when the grand school bell rang to announce the end of classes, Negi was extremely regretting his decision. Anything would have been better than being cooped up in that stuffy office for nearly four hours straight, while other professors came and went at their leisure.

He did not see hide or hair of Takamichi or Shizuna-sensei during that time at all, and even that wily old man, Headmaster Konoemon, had not shown his face either. It was probably the latter's doing that all this work had turned up so randomly on their desks, and the bespectacled boy found himself growing to slowly dislike the ancient man's immense power and authority. Speculatively, he wondered: if there was no string that man could not pull, if he really had something in mind that he wanted to accomplish.

Oh bloody, I think I'm starting to turn into a delinquent myself, thought Negi in exasperation as he navigated the streets of "Academy City", map in hand, and Keitaro in tow. When did I learn to mistrust authority?

The older boy was generating a surprising amount of idle conversation to fill in the gaps, taking in the beautiful sights and sounds with animated enthusiasm. For what it was worth, Academy City was probably worth the wonder being that it was Mahora Academy's campus, which amounted to a sizeable town if a not a small city. Clearly, the organization itself, the Board of Trustees, and likely, Headmaster Konoemon himself had invested a lot of time and capital in creating this little utopia within Mahora City.

The young Springfield boy, however, could not find it in himself to appreciate it as much as he used to anymore, now realizing the weight of his situation. He had been made a pawn in some plot by the older adults around him; a fact he probably would never have realized and would have happily gone along as an unknowing "hero" had Keitaro not entered his life. Heck, scratch that: he would be leading a much less clouded existence, a simpler life if Kanako and Keitaro had never showed up in the first place!

I wonder what kind of people I would've met instead, if they hadn't shown up in my life? Oh well, I think knowing a nice girl like Chachamaru-san who doesn't seem to really judge me, taking me as I am, was really nice to me, and is really kind to other people too is well worth it. She really does have a big heart!

Indeed, the kind girl with the astonishing shade of neon-green hair had showed up just some odd ten to fifteen minutes ago when they had been leaving the office to confirm that everything was set. Nodoka could not make it herself as she had been elected as the hostess of the celebration, and had other duties to attend to, while Negi and Keitaro went to "receive" the guest of honor, so to speak. Of course, Shizuna-sensei and Takamichi would be attending the festivities along with all the girls of "2-A," who were more than happy pitch in for an excuse to party.

All they had to do now was trek all the way across campus towards the bay, with Library Island in view, to pick up Kanako and be back within the hour. Presently, according to information Chachamaru had helpfully gathered, she should be leaving from a physical education class being held in a gymnasium adjacent to Maito Hall. How the tall girl managed to get a hold of this information was probably thanks to the authority of either Takamichi or Shizuna-sensei, and Negi was happy to leave it at that, as he really did not want to become paranoid over such a little thing.

"So, Negi-kun, you given any thoughts --- Oh by Buddha, that is a humongous tree over there. I thought they only had those in America! --- as to how you're supposed to convince Kana-chan to come to the party yet?" Keitaro asked him from out of the blue, breaking his introspection.

The bespectacled boy sweatdropped and shot a question sidelong glance backwards, "What was that just now?"

"I said-"

"No, no, no! Don't say the whole thing. That's what I couldn't understand in the first place!"

"Oh, sorry, my bad. Um, what I mean to say is, '_Have you given any thoughts as to how you're going to convince Kana-chan yet_?'"

"Uh, well..."

"I take that as a no, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"You could ask me some questions, you know. I _am _here to help you, Negi-kun. 'sides, I thought we were cool, aren't we?"

Negi made a face, sighing internally, as he messaged his temple. Before coming to Mahora Academy, he had been somewhat reluctant to ask for help from others, being that he was trying to live up to the legend of the Thousand Master, but now he **was **reluctant to do it. Instead of saving people himself, he had to rely on others to do it for him, and yesterday, it was Kanako who had to save him finally. It was pathetic, to be honest, really pathetic, considering he was supposed to be here to help everyone.

"Oh, boy, looks like time's up. She's here," said Keitaro amiably, pointing up ahead.

"Huh-WHA?"

Sure enough, there was the Devil Princess herself coming across the scenic bridge towards them with...

"Hey, isn't that-?"

"Sakurazaki Setsuna from our class? Yeah, didn't I tell you Kana-chan and Sekkun were good friends already?"

"_Heeeeeeeeeeeee-EH_?"

...Setsuna Sakurazaki, another one of his delinquents from his list, in her company, chatting away animatedly about some subject, with their schoolbags in tow. Also, the dark brown-eyed girl had a long cylindrical duffel bag slung on her shoulder in addition to her luggage. It looked like the sort of thing a _kendoka_ would keep his or her personal training sword in, although why Setsuna would be carrying one baffled him at present. Could it be that she was actually in the Kendo Club?

No way.

Anyhow, it seemed Kanako was doing most of the talking, carrying the conversation with expressive gestures. He could not hear the contents exactly of what they were talking about yet, thanks to the hustle and bustle around them from other students and people going about their business, not to mention the distant crashing waves from the bay. Still, Setsuna seemed to be listening quite intently with a nod here and then, while apparently taking notes down on a handy notepad.

"Hope you're ready, Negi-kun. You got only a couple seconds left before they notice us," Keitaro patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, "Do your best, kiddo! Oh, by the way, you forgot your coat and staff back at the office, so no magic, all right?"

Negi spluttered incoherently as he realized his predicament, "Wa-Wait a second here, wha-what am I supposed to do without my magic?"

"Talk."

"T-Talk?"

"It's what normal people do, you know."

"But I'm not a normal person, Keitaro!"

"You seem pretty normal to me right now, panicking and stuff."

"Oh bloody, I-"

"And that's how you make shrimp curry, did you get all that, Setsuna?" came Kanako's familiar mezzo-soprano, snapping Negi out of his internal panic to all out delirium. The raven-haired girl was literally six strides away from him and Keitaro, and it would not be much longer until...

"Yes, I think so, Kanako-Ah!" Setsuna yelped in mid-sentence as she noticed their presence, drawing her companion's notice as well.

"'_Kanako-Ah_!'? ...Ah! _Nii_-san!"

Keitaro greeted them brightly with a cheerful wave, "Yo! How's your day been, you two?"

"Oh, um, it was bad at --- Keitaro-_nii_san, what's the little ten-year-old shrimp doing here for?"

...she saw him.

"Uwhaaaaa?" Negi squawked, as comical tears of indignation streamed out of his eyes.

"What? You'd rather be called a midget, _bouzu_?"

"Uwaaa...a midget --- squirt?"

Ouch, there goes poor Negi-kun's ego. "Oi-oi, you shouldn't say that sort of thing about your new flatmate, Kana-"

"My new WHAT!"

"Besides, I hear he's a pretty capable _magi_ and-"

"Ne-Negi-sensei's a _magi_?"

"That's right, Sekkun, and-"

"COMEWITHME!"

Yoink!

"Wha-eek!" Kanako yelped in surprise as she found herself suddenly dragged away by the hand by the younger and much smaller boy at a dead run.

In fact, they were moving so fast that Negi was kicking up a dust storm in his wake sending garbage cans flying and tossing up skirts of unsuspecting female students to many surprised "_Kyaa_!'s" at present. It was quite an astonishing feat really. How he was able to achieve without the aid of magic completely mystified Keitaro, but he supposed he could always ask later.

"Oh, that was kind of forceful, but that works too," the elder Urashima noted with some bemusement, before cupping his hand together like a megaphone over his mouth to cheer the younger boy on, "Do your best, Negi-kun!"

"_A_-_Anou_, Ura-Urashima-sen-" Setsuna stuttered from beside him, visibly confused and a touch embarrassed by the fiasco just now. There was an awful lot of people staring at them, while others were staring after the quickly receding wake of Negi, wondering aloud just what the heck was going on.

"Hey now, no need for the '-_sensei_' stuff. School's out right now, isn't it, Sekkun? Oh, and don't mind the stares too much. It's not like we've, uh, done anything wrong, _ne_?"

"Ah, _h-hai_, but what's going-?"

"I'll explain a short hand of it to you on our way to the party, okay?"

"A p-party?"

"Yup, and Kanako-chan's the guest of honor!"

---

Some odd minutes later, although Kanako quite frankly lost track of time, they arrived right outside Yotsuba Hall. This was the main dining hall for all Mahora Academy junior high students, including the boys section, and Yotsuba Hall was one of the few places that the largely segregated sexes could meet outside of class during school hours from what she could recall. However, none of that really mattered to her at present as she breathed calmly to restore her moderately racing breath, while blasting the source of her ire with all the disapproval she could muster.

Negi was flatout on his knees and hands, completely winded, and probably putting some nasty dirty smudges into the pant legs of his blue suit. After yesterday's events and today, she had decided officially that this English runt was an official pain in the neck through and through. And how the heck did he manage to drag her all the way here anyway?

Whatever, I'm leaving, thought the hazel-eyed girl vehemently, turning crisply on a dime to march back the way she came. _Onii_-chan has some serious questions to answer to and...

Of course, she never got to far as Negi stopped her dead in her tracks, "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!"

"...What the?"

"Ple-Please, don't-don't leave...hah...!"

Curious as to what in God's name could have possessed the infernal bespectacled boy, Kanako rounded about and sure enough, there he was standing on his own two feet. His knees were shaking and he was smoked, sweat pouring down his face, like he had never ran that hard before in his life. By her reckoning, he should not be standing yet, but here Negi was anyway, contrary to all good sense, standing.

"Every-Everybody, they --- hagh! --- they want to welcome you, Kanako-san! And --- hah! --- not only that, Nodoka-san wants to thank you for --- for saving her."

The raven-haired girl sneered back, "I don't know what you're talking about, _bouzu_. You obviously need to get your head checked."

"Yesterday --- Yesterday wasn't a dream, Kanako-san!"

"Of course, it wasn't a dream, you idiot. It was a nightmare!"

"I --- hah... --- I talked with Keitaro-san ear-earlier already. I --- I know. So why don't we work-?"

"_Nii_-san, did WHAT?"

"Hey, Kana... Hey, wait!"

Kanako was not listening to a word, stomping off in a visible fuming rage. It was just like her dear older brother to be a jerk and surprise her in the worst way possible. Honestly, this was going to be the last time she let him do...! The raven-haired girl never quite got to finish her line of thought as a pair of small foreign hands grasped her own and pulled hard. Immediately, this set off a chain reaction of instinctive reactions, adrenaline igniting her veins ablaze, driving her about on autopilot into a...

SLAP.

The scraping thud of a body hitting the pavement was like a thunderclap in her ears. She was breathing hard, heart racing, her hand still hanging forward in the air, not so unlike a knife. Even now, Kanako could sense the lingering stinging heat from the blow she had dealt, watching with fascination as the angry red welt on the boy's cheek blossomed beautifully into a purple bruise.

"Haa-hah. Ha-hah. Ha-hah! That was --- that was the _second _time and the LAST time you touch me, understand, _BRAT_?" the raven-haired girl breathed forcefully into a snarl, blasting him with all the hate she could muster into her hazel eyes.

Negi coughed hoarsely, and amazingly enough, began to rise back up to his feet, albiet a little shakily, "I --- I don't get it."

"What?" He's --- He's standing up?

"Why --- Why do you hate people so much? Yesterday, you didn't --- you didn't even give a reason and yet-!"

"I don't need to justify myself to a little ten-year-old like you who can't understand!"

"B-But still --- everyone's feelings. I --- I can't just let you trample on them so heartlessly!"

"Their feelings? Who cares about THAT? The Miyazaki girl was a fluke, nothing more. If I hadn't saved her, _Nii_-san would've been sad. That's all. If I hadn't been there, she would've died, end of story."

"BUT YOU SAVED HER, DIDN'T YOU?" cried the sorrel-haired boy as he launched himself at her suddenly, managing to successfully wrap his arm around her by the waist. This was the third time now Negi had touched her, and Kanako was beyond peeved. She was furious!

"Wha, again-you little...! Let me go. Let. Me. GO. I said!"

"Just. Come. With. Me. Already! You're --- the spoiled --- brat, if anything! Judging people --- one-sided, like that! And not even --- trying! --- to let anybody --- understand you!"

"You little runt, let me go, or else I'll-!"

"Wow, looks like you two are getting along just fine," a familiar voice piped up, halting the mutual struggle suddenly in its tracks.

Kanako froze, her shoulders tensing up as if she had been struck. A sizzling pang of shame burned its way into her guts, and although she did not want to admit it, she was silently afraid of Keitaro's expression. Would he be angry? Would he be sad? Would he be disappointed? She could not run away, not with this runt holding onto her, but it did not make turning around to face her most precious person any easier.

"_Nii_-san, I-!"

"Hey! How can you just stand there smiling at a time like this, KEITARO?" Negi butted in unexpectedly, cutting her off before she had a chance to say what was on her mind.

Sure enough, there was Keitaro standing just a few feet away, with a visibly concerned Setsuna in his company by her agitated body language, his hand held up in greeting, and a beaming smile on his face. He appeared to be the most proud elder brother in the world, head held up high like a rooster, as his other hand was occupied by Kanako's schoolbag that she had apparently dropped earlier. How he could take such a grave situation so lightly escaped the imaginations of all present, and even his dear beloved sister.

"Don't worry, Negi-kun; you two are getting along just fine," he reassured the "entangled" pair, before clasping Setsuna by the shoulder. "Come on, Sekkun, let's these two alone and head on inside."

The contact alone jolted the raven-haired girl out of her reverie with a furious blush and --- well, a slight --- _gasp _--- of --- well --- sorts, although it sounded curiously like a moan, which drew Kanako's glaring ire faster than a lightning bolt. Setsuna stuttered rather timidly in reply, "_D-Demo_, Urashima-sensei..."

"_NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAN_!"

"Negi-kun, looks like he's got everything under control, doesn't he?"

"Gah, Keitaro!" Negi protested while struggling to hold back a noticeably fuming Kanako by the waist, "Urgh, stop squirming bloody around, darn it! Keitaro, I swear --- ugh! --- you're going to pay for this later!"

The older boy laughed jovially, ushering a reluctant Setsuna along towards the building's entrance, whom more or less seemed resigned to her fate in this bizarre debacle. "Boy, do I know it, but dinner's on us anyway! I think the mover's should be done bringing in everything and the carpenter's should be done remodeling our apartments into one big cozy place by the time we show up tonight. I sure as heck am leery of him, but Konoemon-_oji_san did promise us nothing but the best work."

"_NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_-SAN!"

"It's going to be a feast to remember! Oh, and I hope you don't mind if Sekkun comes along too, do you?"

"Ah! Ura-shima-sensei, I --- I couldn't..."

"_Maa_, _maa_, you need to loosen up some, Sekkun. We're practically family now, remember?"

"_H_-_Hai_."

"That guy! Always. Gah! Doing things. Impetuously!"

"Well, see you inside in a few minutes!"

And with that said, the automated doors slid open, admitting in the duo, before sliding shut with a resounding click. Almost instantly, Negi could have sworn he felt Kanako --- "deflate," the tension, the emotion in her body draining right out the door. Under normal circumstances, the sorrel-haired boy would be relieved for such a reprieve, but as it stood, this sudden lax in her struggle only disturbed him. She sighed heavily.

"H-Hey, are you-?" Negi began to ask her somewhat uncomfortably, as he was trying to crane his neck up to get a look at the raven-haired girl's expression while simultaneously maintaining his near death grip.

Of course, he pretty much failed to pull it off and kind of ended up cuddling closer to Kanako, which drew a rather audible growl from the older girl, "Brat, this is the _THIRD_ time you've touched me. Unless you want to feel the repercussions, I suggest you let go of me immediately before someone else other than _Nii_-san and Setsuna sees us --- and takes it the **wrong **way."

"Ah-?"

"Because if they DO take it the wrong way, I. Promise. Magic or No Magic. I'll break off your arms and make sure they never grow back, understand?"

He should have been scared out of his wits. Heck, he was scared, shaking in his knickers, but quite frankly, he had enough of being threatened for one day, so Negi decided to bluff, "Oh yeah, and what would Keitaro think of you then? If anything, you're the one who's scared!"

Immediately, Kanako tensed up. He had hit the nail right on the head it seemed. He supposed, it was best to capitalize on his momentum while he still had the chance: victory before the celebration --- right?

"Look, promise me you'll try to be civil, all right? Nodoka-san and Chachamaru-san put a lot of work into this party. I don't expect you to like anybody, and I don't think your big brother expects you to hit it off and be a perfect social butterfly either. Just --- just don't hurt anyone anymore, okay? Your reputation's already plenty bad enough, and if you're looking for a fight, you don't have to look for them because those fights will come looking for you."

"_Che_..."

"Please, just this once?"

After a silent moments worth of contemplation, she finally gave in with a begrudging catty snarl. It was not much, but it was a start. Of course, little did either of them know that this was but the first of many exchanges, and it would not be the last time that Kanako would have to make a decision on Negi's behalf.

Pleased with the outcome, despite personal injury to himself, the bespectacled boy broke off with a beaming smile, but before he could utter a word of his own gratitude, he was struck speechless. Kanako's hand had --- well --- somehow slipped its way onto his face, her slim fingers light as a feather's touch, cupping his bruised swelling cheek in a sinuous caress. At least, it was what he thought she was...

"Don't move," the hazel-eyed girl hissed at him sharply, her expression a mask of concentration: brows knitted together tightly with her eyes closed. "I won't be held responsible if half your face explodes because you got excited, got that, Negi-_bouzu_?"

Negi yelped and quickly tried to stay still as possible, though it seemed to only compound matters worse as he began to squirm underneath Kanako's "care." She ignored his childish response, though then again, he really was still a ten-year-old, and she could not help but be a little smug that her bluff worked perfectly well. Of course, her bluff was a half-truth as she honestly could melt the skin off his bones if she improperly used this medical _jutsu_, but hey, she was a professional, and professional's did not mess up.

Activated blue _chakra_ began to seep out of her hand with a vibrant audible hum, sending chills down Negi's back as he watched with eerie fascination as the foreign energy appear seemingly out of nowhere. It was not magic that much was for certain, her hand cool to the touch at first, before warming up pleasantly when the aura exuding from it changed to a healing green. The experience was very much different from what he had experience with healing magic, the foreign energy mixing with his own essence in a Zen-like state, as the swelling in his cheek began to die down rapidly. Quite literally, Negi felt like he was healing at a rapidly accelerated rate, the old ruptured blood vessels giving way to the new within seconds.

"There; all done," Kanako stated clinically with an air of finality, cutting off the flow of _chakra_ before withdrawing her hand. She had to admire her own handiwork, still perfect as ever revealing new pinkish flesh where the ugly bruise used to be, like a newborn baby's skin. However, her smug joy was somewhat short-lived when Negi reached up to touch his healed cheek, causing her to quickly snatch his hand away lest he disturb his just recovered skin.

"Don't touch it yet, Negi-_bouzu_. It's still tender, and I don't want you ripping it open out of curiosity, got that?"

The bespectacled boy pouted indignantly, determined to give a suitable retort when the raven-haired girl suddenly snatched his glasses away. "Hey! Give those back!"

"Give it a day in the sun and little rest, and your healed cheek should blend in with the rest of your skin just fine."

"H-Hey! I said, '_Give those back_!' I can't see properly without my glasses."

"Oh, really now? You can see my shape, can't you?"

"Of course not! I'm farsighted, hyperopic; bloody!"

"In that case, I'll just have to escort you into the building. Move it, twerp."

"Uwagh! Hey, watch it-gah!"

Again, Negi was determined to protest such contemptible treatment. Of course, this was before Kanako effortlessly hauled him up by the waist and tossed him onto her shoulder, like excess baggage, and began to march off towards the dining hall. When this happened, he might as well retire from the field and let the Urashima girl have her small victory as compensation. He did sort of swindle her into coming to the party, and so by the decree of an eye for an eye, he supposed this would make them even for now, or so he hoped.

Click-Click!

Unfortunately (or fortunately), both Negi and Kanako were happily oblivious to the fact that across the way in the bushes, they had just been caught on candid camera by Mahora Academy's "#1 Motivated Nosey Paparazzi":

Kazumi Asakura.

"Scoop-Scoop-Scoop _de arimasu_! A Super Hot SCOOP!" the brunette giggled with a wide cheeky grin, while still snapping photos away madly with her digital camera. She had been on a stake out for the past two hours waiting exactly for something "interesting" like this to happen, and on boy, did she strike the jackpot. "This just proves that my Rumor Sense is never wrong; tee hehe! Ohohohohoho!"

Kitsune-sempai is going to be very, very, very _pleased_ to get her hands on this hot info.

"Ooooo, and just think of the scandals when we can finally publish all this in the Mahora Academy Times! Ohohohohoho! I can't WAIT!"

She came; she saw; she documented the unbelievable!

---

To Be Continued...

---

Author's Notes:

A one, a two, a one-two-three! Ba-BANG! And we're live! It's that time of the week again. Episode 64 --- GO!

I believe the vote is more or less unanimous; I'm evil, Motoko's evil, and I still got the touch. Worry not my friends: all stories and mysteries will be told in time, but in the meantime, we've still got a ton of other things to do and places to see. Now then, how to recap this episode? Well, there was a whole lot of character development this chapter for our young budding hero, Negi Springfield. Negi mistrusting authority? Could it be a sign of things to come? And man, does he like Chachamaru or what? On the other hand, it definitely took some guts to bring Kanako to the table and actually make her own up to her actions. She ain't all that bad, but she can be just as stubborn as a certain _ronin_ when she doesn't want to budge.

So that leaves us the million dollar question: what's gonna happen next? And how's everybody going to react once those scandalous photos make it into the school newspaper, _kukuku_?

Perhaps, we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks: _Semper Fidelis_. Always faithful. Carry on.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 65:

Time to PAH-TAY!

"Do I seriously look like some kind of exotic wild jungle cat to you or something?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	65. Chapter 65

---

Disclaimer:

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

---

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 65:

Time to PAH-TAY!

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

---

"SUR-PRIIIIIISSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!" came the rallying cry of the day.

As soon as they had opened the doors to the cafeteria proper, a combination of squeals, laughter, and confetti had blasted them still on the spot. For her part, Kanako was quick to recover and melted away into relative obscurity with a little _genjutsu_, a simple illusionary misdirection technique. Of course, it was a little harder than usual since she had to drag Setsuna along for the ride, but she was not about to leave her new friend to the mercy of the mob of giggling hyperactive junior high girls. That being said, those girls were systematically herding Keitaro and Negi (with his glasses back now, gratefully) towards the center of the festivities, both of whom were not able to put up much of a resistance.

The raven-haired girl was frankly impressed by the overall quality and production of the event, not to mention how many of her classmates actually showed up. How they managed to organize and execute this celebration was nothing short of a miracle for such a ragtag bunch. From what she could tell, sitting down at the edge away from the vibrant magnetic center of the party where her dear big brother was largely occupied trying to remain conscious in a sea of "XX" chromosomes, everybody had pretty much shown up. Even Takahata and that buxom Minamoto woman were here, probably as chaperones, with the rumored casanova simply soaking in the pleasant atmosphere, while Shizuna seemed desperately trying to find a certain English boy.

Negi, being as short as he was, was apparently lost somewhere in the middle of that fun-filled melee.

Still, there seems to be _some_ people missing... Kanako began to muse, before she felt the somewhat rough warmth of a lithe hand she was gradually memorizing clasp her own hand. Putting her thoughts on the back burner, she glanced aside and sure enough, there was Setsuna looking concernedly at her with a faint blush.

"Something wrong, Setsuna?"

The raven-haired girl gave a start with a gasp, trying to let go and pull her hand away on reflex, as if she had overstepped her bounds, but Kanako was having none of this foolishness. It was not as if anybody could really notice them very easily with the illusion she had put up; not to mention, they had occupied an empty table along the outer rim of the party. She quickly reversed her hand about and nimbly caught Setsuna's fleeing hand before she could get away, making the girl redden even more, apparently.

"S-Sorry, Kanako-sama, I-I...!" Setsuna stuttered girlishly, her dark brown eyes darting erratically here and there.

Kanako rolled her eyes in turn, wondering if this was some sort of punishment for her earlier transgressions against Negi Springfield, "Do I seriously look like some kind of exotic wild jungle cat to you or something?"

"..._A_-­_Areeeee_?"

"So I do look like an exotic jungle cat. Figures."

"N-No-No! Not at all, Ka-Kanako-sama, I was just-um..."

"Compassion doesn't hurt, you know. If you really care about someone, you should have the strength and the conviction to do what's necessary."

"Ka...Kanako-sama?"

"It's your first lesson, _ba-ka_. Not making a choice at all in a given situation is still making a choice. Silence, too, is a choice. But to us, being an idler is one of the worst choices you can make. It's better to love and be hurt than to never have loved at all, do you understand, Setsuna?"

"_H-Hai_, I --- I think I do."

"Good, so ask then --- what's on your mind?"

Setsuna's hand trembled nervously in her own, but when she placed her other hand on top it, all trace of doubt seemed to fade away from her finally. The _yojimbo_ girl still could not quite meet her eyes, but at least her voice did not waver when she spoke, "Kanako-sama, why are you alone here? And how come nobody's noticed us?"

"The second one's easy. Just a little _genjutsu_ to suggest them helpfully to keep focusing on Negi-_bouzu_ and Keitaro-_nii_san," Kanako answered casually, turning her gaze back on the lively party. She was burning some _chakra_ to keep it up, but it was negligible and no big deal to her excellent _chakra _control. It would take some time indeed to undo the damage the _Shinmei Ryu_ and whoever else, probably that Aoyama scumbag --- Motoko, had done to Setsuna, but she would take her victories where she could. "The first one though..."

"It's --- it's about yesterday, isn't it, Kanako-sama?"

"_Fufufu_, you're pretty sharp, Setsuna. Not bad at all."

"_Aa_...thank you, Kanako-sama."

"And you're right, I did make a pretty horrible impression, didn't I? Yes, of course I did. I succeeded. But now... Well, I don't know if I can face these people right now. Some of the things I said were undeniably right, but I also did many terrible things too."

"Mm..."

"And then I went and saved Miyazaki's neck. They probably think I'm some kind of hypocrite too. Tsk, tsk, I feel like a delinquent child who has to finally come clean in front of her parents, and it doesn't feel right at all to be here, even though Negi-_bouzu_ and Keitaro-_nii_san insisted I come."

"I --- I can understand, Kanako-sama. I've been through --- something _similar_."

"You don't have to talk about it yet, if you don't want to, Setsuna," Kanako giggled at her warmly. It was a seemingly, completely out of character moment, to see such a girlish light-hearted thing coming from the unusually grave and demure Urashima girl, and yet, it was strangely fitting. "_Nii_-san would be furious at me, if I hurt you, and I don't think I can live with myself either. I have my duties, but I also care a lot about you. After all, you're my first friend, _ne_?"

Despite blushing hotter than the sun, at least that was how it felt to her, Setsuna found that she had rediscovered the strength to look at the hazel-eyed girl across from her in the eye once more. It had been a strange day, and it had only gotten stranger over time. This morning the girl had wanted to rip her apart; then, she reconsidered and decided to postpone it; Kanako wanted to rip her apart again when she tried to intervene on her behalf, but then she reconsidered too; and now, here they were together:

Friends.

And now even more amazing, she --- a bastard half-demon --- was Kanako Urashima's first friend.

Setsuna wanted to thank her; to hug her; to cry with her; to do something, anything, but the moment had captured her heart completely. Kanako was... Kanako was... She was not like Kei-uh...Urashima...uh, _Shishou_, but... Kanako was really...

A beautiful person.

"Oh, so this is where you've been hiding, Setsuna-_wanwan_!" a familiar voice called out with an exaggerated husky giggle.

Instantly, the raven-haired girl was shocked from her "sparkling dazzling double-_shoujo_ (complete with random cherry blossoms drifting through the) scene" moment. Even Kanako looked positively stunned as a very familiar tall, dark-skinned beauty approached them oh-so-casually. Setsuna had the sinking feeling something embarrassing was about to happen.

"A-Athena?" murmured Kanako, her hazel eyes wide with disbelief. How did she get through my _genjutsu_? It's not very strong at all, a little parlor trick, but still my immediate radius would still present the strongest area of effect. So how? Either she's really strong-willed or she saw right through it!

"Athena" waved her hand dismissively, "_Iie-iie_. I'm not a goddess, and I'm pretty sure we didn't get to introduce ourselves properly this morning. Tatsumiya Mana, Number Eighteen, and same class as yours; nice to meet you. Oh, mind if I borrow Setsuna-_wanwan_..."

"M-M-Mana-_tanuki_!" Setsuna cried shrilly.

"For a little bit? I work with her, if you _know _what I mean."

Kanako gaped at the revelation, but quickly composed her demeanor. It was the answer to her earlier question, and it confirmed that Mana definitely was --- extraordinary. "Ah, I see."

"Pretty impressive demonstration the other day, by the way. So can I have her, please? Pretty please?"

"Ka-Kanako-sama, w-wait I can explain-"

Twitch!

"It's --- okay." _Kehhh_, this --- feeling! "I can --- wait for you, Setsuna. You can leave your things here; I'll take take care of them."

"Oooo, you're already on a first name basis? You two sure moved fast."

"Ah! What are you-eek!"

"What? She said you can leave your stuff here, didn't she? Hmm, be back in a bit, Kanako-dono. I really hope you drop the special effects before I get back though because Miyazaki-kun has been going nuts looking for you, okay?"

"_Aa_."

Strongly resisting the urge to raise a perturbed eyebrow, Kanako could only sweatdrop, waving the departing duo off, except they were causing a noticeable commotion that everybody seemed to ignore as commonplace at first. Setsuna was protesting loudly and squirming like a cat that had been dropped into water, gesticulating with her arms wildly, while Mana apparently half-groped, half-dragged her away through the joyful throng of her classmates. They were more than happy to point and laugh at the bizarre sight, which only made the _yojimbo_ girl blush redder and protest even louder.

She supposed she would have liked to watch the "entertainment" a little longer, but apparently, the fates had --- _other_ things in mind for her. A familiar head of platinum blonde hair promptly buried itself into the bow of her neck, snuggling in quite happily with a --- _satisfied_ moan, as bronze-skinned arms wrapped themselves around her. The intimate warmth made, quite frankly, Kanako jump in her seat, stiffening like steel, but she refused to lash out instinctively, despite her broiling hot-blooded anger. Unlike that fool of a boy Negi, she could not afford to be impulsive here; this was strictly...

"I knew _that_ feeling was you," she grated out at her "friend."

Business.

"_Unnnn_, a _good _smell," the demon child cooed huskily, "_Blood_. _Ashes_. _Fire_. _The Moon_. _Ummm_-_unnnn_, Zazie loves Kuro-Kuro's smell."

"_Che_, still talking that nonsense, huh?" What the hell? Blood? Ashes? Fire? The Moon? How is that supposed to be a pleasant smell?

"No worry, no worry, Zazie's play-play friend. No one see. No one see unless Zazie say see. _Tee-hehehe_!"

Kanako twitched, but she held fast and kept her eyes trained forwards utterly. She refused to acknowledge that she may just in fact be at Zazie's mercy as it would not take much for the demon girl to twist her head aside and tear out her throat with a well-timed bite. There were still plenty of options left to get out of a potentially messy situation, and all she had to do was to keep talking:

"Whatever. Took you long enough to show up."

"Took long? No-no, Kuro-Kuro! Zazie here all the time, anywhere. No one sees, that's all. So BOR-INNNGGG!"

What the hell does she mean by that? "Yes, yes; listen, Rainy..._Zazie_-_san_, would you like to be my --- _friend_?"

In an eerily familiar twist, the demon girl happily cried out in the same inflection and exaggeration of English as she had done so the other day, "BUT! _OOOO_-OF! _COOUUUUUU_-RSE! Zazie HAPPY. HAPPY. Really HAPPY. Kanako-chan --- Zazie's FRIEND!"

O-kay, I'm going to have to do something about Rainyday's drama problem. My ears won't be able to take much more of this, thought Kanako gravely with a sweatdrop, and amazingly enough, she noted that no one seemed to have heard the platinum blonde-haired girl's outburst at all. "Good, then you won't mind helping me investigate a few --- _skeletons_ around here, would you? Like --- _Evangeline_. Mr. **IT**. And the _Hollows_?"

"Sure, sure! Zazie be Hero of Justice too!"

"...Hero of-what?" Is --- is she serious?

"_Wheeeee_! Zazie be Hero of Justice!"

"Eh...hehehehe, sure." She sounds like a character out of a giant robot anime.

"And Zazie's first act: to report suspicious!" the platinum blonde-haired girl declared loudly as she disengaged herself, stomped up to her feet, and powerposed with "The Great POKE of Justice!(TM)" towards the heart of the party.

Kanako sweatdropped, "...huh?" Is she for real?

"Boss Kana-Kuro! Nodoka's party missing play-classmates, Zazie think so. Three --- four --- five --- six! Six play-play friends classmates missing."

"And...how is that-?"

"Hakase Saotomi, Number Twenty-Four; Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Number Twenty-Six; Asakura Kazumi, Number Three; and very suspicious, Kagurazaka Asuna, Number Eight; Konoe Konoka, Number Thirteen; AND LAST --- Aoyama Motoko, Number Thirty-Three!"

Whoa, how the-? thought the raven-haired girl in surprise, before scanning the party herself for the missing suspects. Sure enough, Zazie was right. None of the girls she mentioned were here at all, most curiously absent.

"Nodoka said party for Negi-sensei and ---- _tee-hehehe_ --- Keitaro-_an_chan-!"

"Hey! Don't use _Nii_-san's name with such familiarity, Zazie-san!"

"_Hai-HAI_! Zazie thinks very suspicious!"

She completely ignored me. That little...! Stil --- the girl's right. Kagurazaka and the rest of the brats are strangely missing. Albeit I can understand why Evangeline wouldn't be here; same for Aoyama-_teme_ too, but the others? Kagurazaka wouldn't miss a chance to provoke me so...

"And that Zazie's that! See you tomorrow, Kanako-_kuro_chan!"

"_O-Oi_, hold on a sec-!"

It all seemingly happened in an instant for her, rising out of her seat, determinedly reaching out with her hand to grasp Zazie by the shoulder. The platinum blonde-haired girl was there, and then, she was not there, a mirage dissipating into a blur of violet. Instead, her hand found its way onto a different shoulder, belonging to an eerily familiar looking timid girl with long bangs masking her eyes. The girl gasped shrilly, bringing the festivities to a sudden surprising halt that froze everything on the spot, including the proud Urashima girl.

Kanako flushed red, easily surpassing the blush reciprocated by her shorter classmate. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life, caught quite literally red-handed by the multitude of eyes that now gazes upon the scene. This had to be some sort of twisted cosmic payback for all the things she did yesterday and probably way before then (God only knows how much), come back to haunt her at last.

Fight or flight?

Cut and run?

Stand and burn in mockery?

What the hell was she supposed to do?

And on top of that, Keitaro-_onii_chan --- Setsuna --- that brat, Negi-_bouzu_ --- and everyone else was watching! All of them were looking at her. Why? Why now? Why did they have to look at her now?

"Nodoka-san, you remember the present, yes?" Chachamaru's serene mezzo-soprano sliced through the thick stifling tension like a hot knife through butter.

Kanako gaped, barely catching her mouth in time, as she had not even noticed the --- _strange_ neon-haired girl standing beside --- well, Miyazaki Nodoka, the hostess of the "party." Chachamaru was standing there like some kind of Heaven sent guardian angel with a guiding hand on the other shoulder of the faltering soul, giving her strength to forge ahead. The image they formed together was ethereally prophetic, and grudgingly, the hazel-eyed girl had to admit these two did make a startlingly good "pair" of sorts.

Of course, she also had a pretty good idea _who_ Chachamaru's master really was...

"_A-Anou_, um, HERE; Ka-KANAKO-SAN, pl-PLEASE ACCEPT THIS!" Nodoka addressed her in a surprisingly loud voice for the shy girl's petite frame, as she thrust forward a sizeable stack of coupons in her small hands. "I --- I want to thank you for saving my life, Kanako-san. I'd've broken my neck for sure, if not for you, so --- so please, accept this! These are discount coupons from the school bookstore. I --- _awaawaa_! --- I know it's not much, but..."

She did not have a clue how she did it, but somehow, Kanako managed to blush redder and blanche whiter. How could such a little thing turn out like this? If she accepted this gratitude, all those idiots would laugh at her and call her a hypocrite! If she did not accept, they would all hate her more and...and...

---

"_Ttaku_, Kana-chan, you know we can't take pets home."

"B-But, _Onii_-chan, this little one will-!"

"Yeah, I know, but it's also the rule of nature, isn't it? Hina-_obaa_chan said so herself: '_The strong survive and the weak become food for the rest_.'"

"Ah-! That's --- that's..."

"But she also said that emotion, the fire in people's hearts never have listened to reason or the laws of anything much. If it's something they want to protect, something they really care about, well --- forget everything else."

"Forget?"

"Alright, it's decided! You can keep that little one for a while, but once it gets better, you have to let it go free, okay?"

"_H-HAI_! Kei-_onii_chan is the best!"

"Whoa, hey now, there's still one more thing."

"Huh? One more thing?"

"She also said this, something she learned from _Ojii-_chan so she says: '_When you take responsibility for another life_, _you_ _also have to take responsibility for yourself_.'"

---

This memory.

Why would she remember something like that at a time like this? Kanako did not understand it. Of course, she had to accept because if she did not accept, then her dear brother would be furious at her, and... He was looking at her. Keitaro was looking at her! He even had that brat, Negi, riding on his shoulders, so the runt could get a better look, and he was --- smiling, encouraging her to be...

...just herself?

Kanako bit her lip tersely, her furrowed expression a contortion of anxiety and doubt, before finally she gave out with a resigned sigh. She could run away; she refused to run away like a coward because she truly did believe in her ideals. And since that was the case, there was only one course of action:

"I accept, Nodoka-san."

It was like the blasting climax of a crescendo at one of her father's symphonic orchestra performances, leaving the entire music hall speechless. Hironobu Urashima was a rather famous conductor and composer, combined with her mother, Reika Urashima's busy work schedule as the head one of the corporate _zaibatsu_ owned by the Urashima family, she rarely saw either of them. It was probably why Keitaro ended up taking care of her a lot, and why they had two homes in Tokyo, one for her and Keitaro while the other was for her parents, even though they insisted it was to keep the tabloid magazines and "nosey individuals" away.

"But I won't take back my words either. They were said in malice, but they were also true; denial is only delusion. You all saw it for yourselves, the weakness in your own hearts and the superficial bonds you share. Believe what you want. But this is my conviction, and I won't sit by and do nothing, no matter what the circumstances. Become better friends, stronger people; sincerity. It's up to you all what to do with it, that's all."

What happened next was something that Kanako Urashima would never forget, as it was her first encounter with a beast that many had seen and few had the privilege of experiencing first hand: the chaotic phenomenon known as "Fangirls."

SLAM!

"I, Chao Rinshen, declare that Club KANA in honor of our new class idol, Urashima Kanako, be established!" the president and founder of Kanako's fan club shouted aloud, as she stood proudly a top of a lunch table --- powerposing. Kanako would learn later that this strange exchange student from Shanghai was in fact "THE No. 1" of Class 2-A, a superwoman genius who excelled at virtually anything. "Who's with me? My sisters!"

"_Kyaaaaaaaaa_! KA-NA-KO-SAMAAAAAAA!" cried a swooning girl with bright lavender hair that spilled down well past her waist. This was Misa Kakizaki, Student Number Seven, the infamous leader of Class 2-A's Cheerleading Squad and the soon-to-be "#1 Fan of Club KANA." Fortunately (or unfortunately), her friends managed to catch her in time, that is the other two members of the Cheerleading Squad: Madoka Kugimiya (#11 and future convert of Club KANA) and Sakurako Shiina (#17 and reluctant future convert of Club KANA).

"KANAKO-SAMA! Your words of _courage_ and _honesty_ have moved me so much, can I feature an inspired character of you in my manga? There's magical girls, love-love, _moe_, giant robots, space aliens, time travelers, demons, ghosts, espers, ninjas and pirates, and with you, it'll be perfect! Please-Please?" This was Haruna Saotome (#14); the resident aspiring manga-_ka_. Friend of Nodoka. Completely crazy.

"_Ara, ara_, she really isn't a bad person, after all." Chizuru Naba (#21). Tall, buxom, beautiful, bright chestnut hair, and a super motherly disposition. The really, really scary president of the Astronomy club.

"We wanna join two!" said a pair of voices in perfect unison. The Narutaki Twins. Fuka (#22), the older sister, and Fumika (#23). Their pranks were about to get a whole lot more tricky.

"_Waiiii_! Let's join the club too, Akira-chan, Ako-chan, Yuuna-chan!" Red-haired devil No. 2, Makie Sasaki (#16). Wild and cheerful. Claim to Fame: Ace on the Girls' Junior High Gymnastics Team. The fire of Class 2-A's "Sports Club Quartet."

"Hm, sure." Akira Okouchi (#6). Quiet and Taciturn. Claim to Fame: Ace of the Girls' Junior High Swim Team.

"Eh, why not? Always good to have more study friends!" Yuuna Akashi (#2). Balanced. Claim to Fame: Ace of the Girls' Junior High Basketball Team.

"I --- I guess, it couldn't hurt..." Ako Izumi (#5), A.K.A. Nodoka Miyazaki MK-II. Faint-hearted and soft-hearted. Claim to Fame: Manager of the Boys' Junior High Soccer Team. How she made it on the team, and still remained there was something that would baffle Kanako for weeks on end, until she finally figured it out.

Last but not least, there was...

"_TOTSUGEKI_! Charge, KANA Squad-_aru_!"

At this point, all hell broke loose in an awesome explosion of cheers, laughter, and clapping, as a mob of various girls in the class, led by Kuu Fei (#12) the other Chinese exchange student, seized a stunned Kanako. They threw her up on their shoulders, and proceeded to parade around her around the cafeteria, merrily singing along to an entirely improvised anthem --- "_DASH_!_ DASH_! Gan Gan Ga-Gan! _SCURAMBRU_! Here comes the KANA Squad!". This exact song would later come to be known as "The KANA Squad March!" theme.

For her part, Kanako could only weakly protest as she realized the gravity of the situation because in a single act she had gone from "Class Bully" to "Class Idol":

Kanako Urashima had a Fan Club.

---

To Be Continued...

---

Author's Notes:

Three, two, one: BLAM-MO! And we're live with episode 65!

Misunderstandings do always make for great comedy and drama with just the right --- push, no? Hehehe, as for Negi trying to be the "independent" hero, well, it's only natural from his limited experience; he is trying to live up to the legend of the Thousand Master, and besides, he's a _magi_ for Pete's sake. Shouldn't he be the one to save the day and helping other people, instead of getting saved himself?

Now, let's see what we got here for this episode... Oh! There was a ton of character development here; some of it too cute for me to even put into words. With a little humility, Kanako has gone from Bully to Class Idol, can you believe that? Just to add icing to the cake, she even managed to somewhat make friends with Zazie, though Zazie's completely off the wall as usual, and earn likely even more of Setsuna adoration and loyalty. Of course, Mana and Setsuna do have a rather --- comical working relationship.

So what's gonna happen next?

Perhaps, we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks: _Semper Fidelis_. Always faithful. Carry on.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 66:

After Party

"Didn't I tell you it'd work out just fine?"

_Tsudzuku_!


	66. Chapter 66 SParty Arc ED

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 66:

After Party

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"Un-believable..." Negi breathed in wonder from his vantage, perched between the older boy's shoulders in a "piggy-shoulder" ride. He had protested strongly at the time when Keitaro had just upped and lifted him off the ground with little effort, depositing him in his present "seat." The brown-eyed young man insisted he would not dream of letting him fall, and besides, Negi deserved the best seat in the house, or so he claimed. Though frankly, Negi was privately grateful for the rescue from the --- uh, well --- overwhelming affections of one Ayaka Yukihiro, the class representative.

Below him, Keitaro laughed warmly, "Didn't I tell you it'd work out just fine?"

"Ah...well..."

"Hehe, for a kid your age, you sure worry a lot, Negi-sempai."

"_K-Kora_! I'm not a kid, Keitaro!" And of course, I'm supposed to worry! I'm going to be a great _magister magi_, and it's my job to protect...

"_Aa_-_aa_! that's enough the two of you. Teachers shouldn't be squabbling in front of their students. It's highly undignified!" Shizuna-sensei's sharp mezzo-soprano cut in, standing beside them with Takahata in her company. If she had not been around to shepherd off the girls, Keitaro would have probably been unconscious in a twitching heap of his own blood from a monsterous nosebleed.

It was a given fact that the elder Urashima was eternally grateful to her, though he was a touch unnerved by the baleful glare she was throwing directly at him --- **only**, "Ah-hahaha, why --- um, of course, Shizuna-!"

"That's _MI-NA-MOTO_-sensei to you, _young _**man**! Don't you dare think I'm going to let you off easy after what you did this morning."

"_Hiiiiiiiiii_! B-But I didn't mean to-" Man, she's scary when she's mad.

"Oh, really now, U-ra-shi-ma-**KUN**?"

"_Oya-oya_, Minamoto-_sen_sei, no need to be so _tsundere_," Takamichi spoke up teasingly in an effort to diffuse the situation. "If you keep it up, Keitaro-kun might get the impression that you totally and madly fell in love with him, quite literally, but you're just being harsh and blunt about it. He is eighteen, perfectly legal, if I recall, so-WAGH!"

THWAP!

"TAKA-_BAKA_!"

And like a stereotypical hit-and-run romantic comedy heroine, the blonde-haired woman took off crying a river of tears apparently, while bemoaning "how unfair the world was". Respectively, the younger "gentlemen" could only wonder what sort of adult absurdity had just transpired right in front of their eyes. Any attempt to help a presently "KO'd" Takahata-sensei, who was apparently seeing chibified versions of Shizuna orbiting his vision, had to be put on hold when Keitaro and Negi became aware of some rather maniacal cackling.

Scratch that; it was not maniacal; it was megalomaniacal laughing combined with "I'm SO 3v1l!" powerposing. All of this was coming from an auburn-haired girl with thick "nerdy" spectacles and her hair pulled back in a low ponytail like Kanako. Perhaps, she bared a resemblance to Asuna, at least by Negi's opinion, but everything else, especially the narcissistic air she gave off was just plain different.

"_Fufufufufu_ ---- AH-hahahhahaha! I get it now," the girl cackled with a smirk, "So a new rival has finally appeared to challenge Chiu, the Number One Net Idol in the World, has she? But the Great Chiu-sama won't lose so easily to you, Urashima Kanako! --- even if you would make a perfect complement to Chiu to boost her popularity even more, but NEVERMIND that! AH-hahahahahah!"

Negi sweatdropped. "Um, who's that?"

"Don't have a clue, but she must be in our class," Keitaro murmured back with similar sentiments.

"That's Hasegawa Chisame, Student Number Twenty-Five," a feminine voice answered suddenly from right beside them, causing the older boy to jerk aside with a yelp and nearly sent Negi toppling over. "Never has stood out much, but I recall hearing that she's a really big fan of Chiu, the World's Most Popular Net Idol, or something like that."

"Bloody, Kei-I...Wha?"

"S-Sorry, Ne-I...Whoa. Sekkun?"

"P-Please! _Onegai_­-_desu_; Urashima-kun, please get her off of me!" Setsuna cried out pitifully, having swallowed her pride temporarily. Blushing a tomato red, she was apparently being held captive, well --- more like --- being held like a snuggly teddy bear substitute by a very exceptional beauty. Keitaro could vaguely recall he had met some sort of "Bronze Athena" this morning, but could not quite put his finger on it.

Still for Setsuna to break down in public and call him "-kun" meant that she probably was not very comfortable at the moment, "O-kay, um; excuse me, Miss...?"

"Tatsimiya Mana, Student Number Eighteen. Pleasure to meet you, Negi-sensei, and of course, you as well, Kei-ta-ro-sensei," the dark-skinned beauty replied to him. Oddly, she gave him a wink in particular of her alluring lilac-hued eyes before releasing Setsuna, who all but took cover behind him, peeking out at the other astonishingly tall girl with a pouty glare. "Well, the party's been fun. See you all tomorrow then, _sensei_, Setsuna-san!"

Of course, Keitaro completely missed any sort of subtlety in this exchange, and figured if there was any, he was better off not knowing. He really did not want to make his life anymore complicated by adding a daily love comedy feature to it. Though, speaking of which, this all just reminded him of something he had to ask Setsuna.

But first...

"Hey, Negi-sempai! Mind getting off?"

"Ah! Err, um, sure," Negi replied quickly. Though somewhere far back in his head, he had to admit he was starting to enjoy the extended "shoulder ride" actually. He did not have a clue why he would enjoy such a thing, but he supposed he could always ask Nekane later tonight.

Once he had deposited gently the younger boy on the floor, subconsciously fussing over the kid's clothes and hair, much to Negi's annoyed protest, did he turn to address Setsuna. She was rather absorbed apparently in observing him for some reason, but business came first. He could always ask her later anyways:

"Hey, Sekkun!"

"Ah! U-Urashima-sen-sensei!" I... What was I doing? I mean, why did he do --- _that_ --- just now to the Springfield boy? Fussing over his clothes and hair. They seemed just like --- brothers, family...

"_Hora_, you can call me '_Urashima_-_kun_' now, if you want to. School's already over, you know."

She blushed, trying to avert her embarrassed gaze yet not doing so at the same time, "B-But...I, well..."

"Ah-hehe, um, if you're not comfortable with that yet, it's okay too. Anyways, you wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"D-Dinner!" He --- He asked me! He really asked me just like Kanako-sama said he would!

"Whoa, whoa! Time out! What's this again about dinner?" Negi interrupted with a skeptical frown on his face.

"Negi, Negi, just think of it as a happy occasion to commemorate Kana-chan and me moving into our --- that includes yours --- newly renovated apartment, bringing our two families closer together, and sealing our friendship, _ne_?"

"Oh... Right."

"After all, I get the feeling we're pretty much going to be living in the same '_house_' together, depending on how elaborate Konoemon-_kouchou_san gets."

"K-Konoe-sama? What does Konoe-sama have to do with this?"

"Ah, I didn't get to that during my explanation, did I, Sekkun? Don't worry; Kanako and me will drop the whole story on you tonight. So you coming?"

"Ah, _etou_, yes, I --- guess."

"Great! Come on, Negi; let's see if we can rescue Kana-chan back from the girls and wrap this party up. After all, you still have to get on her good side!" Keitaro declared proudly with a smile before marching off into the fray.

Negi attempted to protest, but soon reconsidered and quickly followed suite after the older boy. If he left it up to just Keitaro, God only knows what kind of trouble would happen. As for Setsuna, she had the distinctive sinking feeling that her life was about to get more complicated, and yet, she was perfectly happy with it too.

How could she say "No" to his smile? Did she even want to? No, not in the slightest bit.

* * *

Elsewhere, things were far from perfect in "Room 643" of the Mahora Academy Female Student Dormitory. The trip back from the Nurses' Office had been silent, deathly still. Not a word had been spoken between them, and tried as she might; she could not find the strength to utter even a sound in her friend's presence. Worst yet, Kirishima-sensei's willingness to abide by a strict patient confidentiality and not report the incident to anyone else had only made trying to get a word out of Asuna Kagurazaka even harder.

Konoka sighed helplessly. She had missed all of her afternoon lectures waiting for Asuna, and now, she had a mountain of notes to copy and homework sitting in front of her desk, none of which she had the heart to work on. It had been a seething, harried Narusegawa-sempai that had returned her friend back to her embrace at the time, but even she could not pry any answers out of the auburn-haired girl.

Sitting across the way, Asuna had pulled out her chair from her desk, plopping herself down emptily in front of the windows that she had opened. There was a faraway look in her mismatched eyes, the bright lively afternoon in contrast of the veiled dark melancholy in those blue and violet orbs. Her right arm, dislocated cleanly in three places, now lay in a sling, bandaged and braced up so as not to put undue stress on the ligaments and muscles that had been hyper-extended. She was on Kirishima-sensei's strict orders not to do anything rash with that arm, as even with painkillers she was going to be sore for at least a week, and her arm needed time to recover properly from the trauma.

Of course, Konoka knew all too well who done this to her friend, but a look from Asuna then had been enough to hold her peace. The look, somewhere between the contending forces of guilt, shame, and untempered hatred, had frightened her. She never dreamed she would ever see such a thing on the determined, righteous girl's face. It was not like Asuna at all, granted she had her faults, but this sort of thing was --- Asuna should have been able to laugh it off. She should have been able to declare proudly that it was just a scratch, nothing major, and there was no way a little thing like this would keep her down for long.

The Konoe heiress, frankly, would have preferred to deal with the broken Asuna, that vulnerable Asuna from yesterday than this completely different person, who now shared the same room as her. It was like being in a cage with an agitated beast, pacing the perimeter of the steel bars, back and forth --- waiting and watching; but for what? Konoka did not know, and oh, how she longed for "human" company. If only she could talk to someone, anybody; if only Asuna would return to her normal self and talk to her about what happened to her, what she was going through...

Certainly, everything would be fine, would it not?

"Konoka," came Asuna's voice suddenly, a cold smoldering flame in her ears.

Konoka yelped at the intrusion, bolting upright in her seat. There was no verbal reply, but she could feel Asuna's --- _new _eyes --- on her, watching and waiting, and slowly, very slowly, trying her best to compose herself, she confronted her roommate with a weak smile. "A...Asuna-chan? Ah. _Anou_, when --- when did you get up and walk to the door?"

"Just now."

"Oh." Why? Why is it so quiet all of a sudden? The wind should be blowing through the windows, ruffling the curtains. Something. Anything!

"I'm going to train."

"W-What? T-Training, but-! But, Kirishima-sensei said you shouldn't..."

"I still have my left arm, don't I?"

"But! ...Asuna-chan." She's --- she's walking away from me. I-I... I have to-!

"I'll be back later for dinner. Bye."

"W-Wait, Asuna-!"

The wrenching click of the door closing shut rammed home another nail into the coffin of her failures. A cool ambient breeze began to blow through the open windows, sending the folded curtain fluttering lightly; too little, tool late, as if the world was somehow trying to comfort her. She had failed to get through to Asuna with her words, her feelings falling short of expectation once again, and right when Konoka felt, she was finally beginning to feel at home here, at peace at last.

Everything had changed.

* * *

Once they had made sure everybody had pitched in to clean up the cafeteria before going home, Negi had left to retrieve a "personal item" on Keitaro's bidding back at the faculty office, namely his magic staff. The young _magi _had been tempted to refuse, but a knowing look of authority, an expression that he thought Nekane was only capable of, had been enough to make him reconsider. Besides, Negi figured he had won a great victory, by getting the insufferable "Kanako the Devil Cat" to promise to the newly established legion of "Club KANA," much to the hazel-eyed girl's silent chagrin, that she, their idol would appear at the first club meeting --- whenever the heck that was happening...

Anyways, Keitaro said they would rendezvous with him outside Narutaki Heights, an apartment condo complex about a block or two off campus, which was but one of many especially reserved for the school's faculty. According to what Takamichi had told him just yesterday, rumor has it that the young landlady there, a Miss Kozue Aoba, might actually be a cousin of the Narutaki twins in his own class. He had yet to have an opportunity to meet her personally, though Nekane professed over dinner last night that Kozue-san was a wonderful person.

It was in the wee hours of dusk when he finally met up with the others again. Unfortunately, he had forgotten just how big Academy campus was, not to mention how much time had passed with their activities at the party. The air was pleasant with a cooling breeze, as the sky transformed into a tapestry of gold, orange, and yellow. Despite running short on breath from his half-jog, half-run across campus, Negi felt surprisingly in good spirits, and sure enough, there was Keitaro, Kanako, and Setsuna waiting right out in front of the building for him.

"Ah --- hah! --- s-sorry for the wait," he apologized in between puffs of breath, leaning heavily on his knees.

Keitaro greeted him in turn with a bemused laugh, "_Hora_, _hora_, I guess magic-enhanced stamina still has it's limits, huh?"

"Ah! U-Urashima-k-kun..." Setsuna blurted out in a nervous stutter, her cheeks flushing red. "You shouldn't-!"

"It's alright, it's alright, Sekkun; no need to be so wound up. Besides, Konoemon-_ojii_san runs this place, so I wouldn't be surprised if there were other magicians running around this town. Heck, it's practically a mage's city when I think about it."

"B-But!"

"Come on, let's head on upstairs. If I recall correctly, we're living on the top floor, and I hear it has a perfect view of Academy Campus!"

"Ah, _Shi-shishou_!" Setsuna squeaked as Keitaro took her by the hand, giving the thumbs up sign to Kanako with his free hand, before bolting off into the complex at full speed.

He had moved so fast that he left literally a miniature dust devil in his wake, accompanied by the Sakurazaki girl's rather comical, shrill cries. For his part, Negi could only blink the dust out of his eyes and cough in disbelief. What the heck had just happened? Did "what the heck just happened" really happen? If so, why the heck was Setsuna calling Keitaro her "Master"? And why was he using the word "heck" so much, darn it!

"_Oi_, are you just gonna stand there all day?" Kanako's now familiar somber mezzo-soprano broke in, jarring him out of his thoughts with a squawk.

"He --- he told HER?"

"Of course, Setsuna might be new to us, but she's still family. And besides, you should know who she works for."

"Huh-wha?"

"Come on, we can talk on the way up. Be grateful that _Nii_-san convinced me to baby sit you."

"B-Baby sit me!"

"Well, aren't you being a perfect baby, Ne-gi-_bouzu_?"

"G-Gah! ...Argh! Never mind, what ELSE did you all tell her and WHO does she work for?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kanako motioned him to follow with an incline of her chin, a remarkably regal gesture by his private reckoning, and despite his reservations, Negi found himself unconsciously following her lead.

"Huh? Wha-hey, wait up!"

"She works for the same people you do, of course. The Mage's Association. Specifically, she works for the Konoe family, as a bodyguard to Konoe Konoka --- Headmaster Konoemon's granddaughter."

"She's --- seriously?" Negi asked hesitantly, as they mounted the stairs up. The apartment complex was pleasantly quiet, allowing them to talk in relative privacy, though he wondered why they were not taking the elevators instead.

"_Aa_, I sort of guessed already, though I was a little surprised still when she finally told us. Anyhow, she knows everything Keitaro and I know, along with what he learned today, so that leaves you with --- oh --- zero."

"Z-Zero? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You won't learn anything if you decide to be a runt tonight at the table, so try to behave, okay, Ne-gi-_bouzu_."

That girl...Really! Oh, she makes my nerves burn!

The thing was, he never got a chance to make a verbal reply to that last parting shot, as they had already arrived on the fifth floor, the highest floor in the building, and their ultimate destination. Keitaro and Setsuna were waiting for them just at the threshold of his --- well, now --- their apartment, "Suite 505," the occupants being the Urashima siblings, him, Nekane, and Anya. The former "mastermind" was presently encouraging the latter raven-haired girl to flag them over by demonstrating himself, shouting in a loud enthusiastic voice "YAHOOOOOoooo! Over here, Kana-chan, Negi-sempai!" while waving his hands about expressively. Setsuna was noticeably blushing at the older boy's zeal, not able to reciprocate quite his astounding energy with her own embarrassed attempt.

Of course, Kanako was all too happy to reply with her own characteristically disturbing, super sweet, and totally out of character, "YA-HOOOOOOooooooo! We're coming, _Nii_-san, Setsuna!"

Negi sweatdropped. She was way too happy, like "Anya frighteningly happy," and he wondered if she may have had a split personality complex. On the other hand, the bespectacled boy was also seriously beginning to question his own sanity. Why, oh, why did something this crazy had to happen to him? He would have more than enough "fun" just trying to survive the rest of Class 2-A on his own without these two impacting his life so drastically in the first place!

Honestly, what was the Headmaster thinking? Did his Grandfather, an honorable Magus and the Headmaster of Meldiana Magic School, know of this plot? And if he did, why was he not doing anything to stop such blatant --- well --- disregard for the law and the safety of the very foundations of magic society itself? This was insane, utterly insane...!

Suddenly, Negi felt a hand shaking his shoulder, causing all but to jump out of his skin with a shrill yelp:

"ACK!"

"Yeow! You didn't have to scream, Negi-kun," Keitaro chided from beside him with a seething wince, as the older boy rubbed his ears soothingly.

Across the way, Setsuna was turning an even redder shade, as she gave him a deeply apologetic look, "Ah! U-Urashima-k-kun, you should pay more respect to the honorable _magi_-"

"_Magi_-schmagi, Setsuna. I still think the runt is a runt," Kanako interjected, draping herself sinously across the other girl's shoulders with a feline purr, the action elicting another blush out of Setsuna. Much to his private awe, Negi had not even noticed Kanako's absence until she had appeared again just then; that girl was really something else. "And, by the way, when did I say you could call _Nii_-san, '_Urashima_-_kun_,' in my presence, hmmm?"

"_E-Etou_, that's --- well..."

"Now, now, it's okay, Kanako-chan."

"But, _Nii_-san, you're going to spoil her like that!"

"Oh, come on, it's just for one night, right?"

"Hey, I saw that wink just now, Keitaro-_baka_!"

If it was not possible before, it was possible now, as Setsuna blushed even harder, consider she was caught between the attentions of the two siblings, much to Negi's private wonder. What the heck was this? Some kind of Japanese anime love comedy?

"Ouch, looks like I got caught, huh, Sekkun?"

"Ah, _h-hai_, Urashima-_sen_-_sei_..."

"Hmph!"

"Um, excuse me, err, what are we waiting for?" Negi asked the trio tentatively. He really felt like an outsider here for some reason. Yes, I'm totally out of place.

Too bad it was Kanako that cut in before Keitaro could speak, using a sharp reply that verbally bit his head off practically, "Silly! For you, of course! You're the **Big** Master of the House, aren't you? So it's only normal that you welcome us in, since this is our first time coming home, _Little_ Master."

"Err, right..." I think I was just insulted...but I don't get it.

"Sorry, Negi-_sempai_; Kanako-chan's really big on a few little things, like saying '_I'm home_!' when you come home and if someone's home they should reply with a '_Welcome back_!'. Yes, it's the little things, but it's also the things that bring people closer together, right?"

Negi smiled helplessly, as he mumbled underneath his breath, "I really hope you're right."

Now, if only Nekane would not freak out when he broke the news to her; oh, how he prayed she would not freak out!

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

A-one, a-two, a-three, and we're live! Episode 66 --- _setto_ --- GO!

And the plot continues to thicken. Well, not really the plot itself just yet, more like the characters: some folks be growing apart and some folks be growing together, isn't it just beautiful? Three cheers for cameos and laughs all around, hahaha! Though, perhaps the most disturbing development for this chapter has to be Asuna. Our young starlet has begun walking down an ominous path indeed, leaving poor Konoka behind in the dust. And where will this lead her to? Well, _fufufu_, I'm the only one who knows about that for certain!

So what's gonna happen next?

Perhaps, we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks: _Semper Fidelis_. Always faithful. Carry on.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 67:

Moving in is Embarrassing?

"Um, oops?"

"THIS ISN'T JUST '_**OOPS**!_', NEGI-_BAKA_!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	67. Chapter 67

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 67:

Moving in is Embarrassing?

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"NNNEEEEEGGGGGGGGIIIIIII!" a blonde-haired, blue-eyed blur squealed tearfully in English, as Negi found himself suddenly on the receiving end of a dreadful surprise attack!

Yes, it was the infamous "Maternal Sisterly Super Hot-Blooded Hug of Max Heart Love!", an astonishing maneuver of untamed pure affection that he had weathered now for close to six years. Over time, Negi had come to learn that its awesome power grew exponentially with each passing year, much to his private. It was a supreme feat that only one female, and perhaps, the most important female in his life could produce:

Nekane Springfield.

"Oh, you won't believe how worried I was about you today!"

"_Waiii_-_desu_, Negi-mate's back!" interrupted a disturbingly sugary, sweet comet of brown that glomped right onto Negi's back in the middle of the "Love-fest," turning the spectacle into a brilliant pincer attack.

Oh yes, the infamous "Maternal Sisterly Super Hot-Blooded Hug of Max Heart Love!" attack had now turned into the unstoppable, the awesome: "WE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH, NE-GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Charge! Love Heart!" combination strike. It was such an overwhelming display of affection that quite literally a pink glow complete with glittering sparkles and drifting _sakura _petals manifested themselves inside the foyer. All the while, the two females in question had no idea the object of their affections was desperately waving his magic staff in the air, tracing out a visible "SOS!" message for all to see.

He was apparently suffocating to death.

"Mmfmfmfhfhfmmffhmrrgggrrrfffghghfmfmfff-mmmmmmfffffff!"

"_E-Etou_, I think, um, _Magi_ Negi would like some help," Setsuna remarked aloud a touch bashfully, her red expression more than a touch flustered. She was seriously beginning to wonder if she would ever get used to such blatant, open displays of affection. _This_ spectacle at present, for example, was simply way too much (in her humble opinion)!

Kanako sweatdropped, shaking her head with a pained smile, as she turned her back on the festivities to close the entrance door shut. She definitely did not want other people catching a glimpse of something this --- absurdity --- in her own home. Whatever crazy things that happened here, in her opinion, she should try to stay here.

On the other hand, Keitaro...

"UUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Unbelievable! Can this BE. The Legendary. The one and only. 'CHARGE! LOVE HEART!' COMBINATION LOVE-LOVE ATTACK? UOOOOOooooooooooo! I'm burning up in the fires of...!"

...was all for it! He was quite literally powerposing, holding up a trembling fist into the air, as his spectacles shined with a fantastic inner light, accompanied by manly tears streamed from the corners of his eyes like waterfalls. Oh, how moved he was by this sight (even though he knew he really should jump in and break up the "lovefest" as Negi's struggles were growing noticeably weaker by the second)!

"Oh _Kami_-sama, this is getting retarded to the N-th degree!" Kanako disagreed flatly through clenched teeth, with a noticeable throbbing vein of rage on her brow. How this vein was seemingly super imposing itself through her bangs was a mystery few would ever solve, but what was needed right now was action. The raven-haired girl would be damned if she let this wild circus "love-love" freak show go on any longer!

Summoning her _chakra_, Kanako's hands flashed through a series of hand seals, before she promptly cried out:

"_Ninpou_: _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_!"

Unfortunately, she was a "little bit" overzealous at the time, so instead of having her blue _chakra_ fan out stealthily and her shadow clones "materializing into space," there was an audible explosion of white smoke. Some_body_ screamed in a rather high-pitched ear-splitting shriek and chaos erupted on the spot. Slaps were thrown, hands were bitten, cloth was ripped, expletives were exchanged in a mix of English and Japanese, much screaming was tearing apart eardrums, and finally, **some**body let loose with the mother of all sneezes. A whirlwind literally ripped through the foyer in a hair-raising, skirt flipping instant, clearing away all the smoke to reveal the end result.

And, boy, was it something special.

Kanako stared, slack-jawed, her hazel eyes wide with utter pale shock that sent her blanching white as a sheet. She could not comprehend the absurdity before her at all. No. Zero. Zip. Impossible. Amen. Nada. Hallelujah. HECK NO!

Across the way was a fairly attractive blonde-haired, blue-eyed screaming banshee (what relation she may have had to Negi Springfield, she did not know) wrestling with five of her noticeably and badly battered _kagebunshin_. Her modest blue skirt and white blouse were in utter tatters, revealing the rather lewd white garter hose she wore underneath on her shapely legs complete with shear white panties accompanied by a lacy Victoria's Secret bra (Winter Special Catalog Christmas Eve) 2002 comparable for an impressive "87 cm - D cup"! Oh, Kanako was not a happy customer, but apparently, it COULD get worse than just this buxom foreign woman (who she figured was about 4 years or so older than her dear big brother).

Next up was the mini-runt with tawny brown hair, who could have passed for Negi's sister (if he had one). She, too, was in a state of undress, but at least she was in much more modest slip accompanied by tiger-print panties (go figure on that one). The problem was, she was howling like Tarzan as she straddled a downed shadow clone with her "mighty" thighs, trying to deliver the final blow with her very shiny star-tipped wand. All the while seven --- yes --- _seven_ other _kagebunshin_ were desperately trying to hold back her apparent monstrous strength; this was plenty enough to make the situation worse, but oh, it STILL got worse.

There was Keitaro in all his glory POWERPOSING: shirt ripped open and his undershirt torn off to reveal his astonishingly MANLY barrel chest and six pack, the sort of stuff fangirls could only dream of, a feature Kanako was intrinsically proud of bringing about in him. What she was not so proud of was the numerous shadow clones of herself draped all over him with a pair groping longingly onto both of his legs, while another had oh-so-unfortunately pulled down his pants to reveal his boxer shorts. To make things worse another two of herself had pulled back his suit's coat to make space for another two ladies to glomp onto his shoulders and some more to cling onto his arms, but it did not end there either. Though, he at least had the decency to look surprised himself for good reasons too.

Held in his arms bridal-style, as a group of her shadow clones provided lighting and a handy fan to make his loosened necktie flutter bombastically in the wind, was Setsuna Sakurazaki. Oh no, not just ANY Setsuna Sakurazaki, but a blushing and SWOONING Setsuna Sakurazaki, who was having a literal "love heart" melt down, all her mental functions going kaput. It was a classic _shoujo_ romance moment complete with (again) drifting rose petals, glittering stars, and a heart wrenching background of magical pink! Oh, how Kanako honestly felt that she had some kind brain aneurism coming on. She also noticed she was somehow personally stuck with ALL of the luggage for some reason, including her schoolbag, Setsuna's schoolbag, and the bizarre _yojimbo_ girl's _shinai _bag.

And in the center of all this was a very confused and virtually untouched Negi Springfield with his magical staff in tow, bearing a simple declaration:

"Um, oops?"

"THIS ISN'T JUST '_**OOPS**!_', NEGI-_BAKA_!"

Yup, this definitely was not a good way to make a first impression.

* * *

Things were rather tense at the moment--- in a kind of awkward, bizarre, understated way, by Kanako's reckoning. Nekane Springfield had complained with great conceited vanity how she would never get married properly now that a MAN had **seen **her. Earlier in the foyer fiasco, Keitaro had the misfortune of reading off her three vital measurements (87-58-89, Bust: D Cup!) perfectly, like he had known them all along, after he had gathered his senses together enough from the confusion only to lay eyes on the blasted blonde-haired woman. Then he proceeded to faint with a spectacular nosebleed as usual, except he somehow managed to stay on his feet, the trajectory of his nosebleed was as such that it all up ended back into his black coat; and on top of all that, he managed to hold onto Setsuna without dropping her rudely on her rump.

Now, the crazy woman was glaring at him, using every opportunity she could to spare a hated glance when she was not busy trembling in teary-eyed ecstasy over another tasty morsel, even though it was clearly her bloody fault! The raven-haired girl grit her teeth in silent chagrin, unable to accept that her cooking was presently feeding such a vain airhead (though she was conveniently ignoring she had caused this rift in the first place by unleashing her _ninjutsu_ impulsively). The woman was a completely insufferable bi-polar personality, the likes of which Kanako was glad she had never been acquainted with until now.

One second Nekane was sugary sweet, such as when she was fawning over Negi. The next second she was angry as MOTHER-you-know-what when they were arguing over just who would be cooking dinner tonight. Of course, Keitaro had tried to make amends with Nekane, professing that he was just really lucky, but she was stubborn as a bear trap and snapped at him with the infamous baleful power of "The Look." How they had all managed to make it through dinner thus far was a miracle all in itself.

After the initial shock of outrage had worn off (not to mention Keitaro's latest fainting spell as an unnatural amount of negative energy literally began to build up around Nekane in a bruising bluish-black aura), Kanako had immediately slammed her foot down to start damage control. First things first, she interrogated Negi, extracted critical information to the identities of the buxom blonde-haired woman and the annoying twany-haired girl, learning that they were respectively Nekane Springfield and Anya Mireille Blanchett. The former was his cousin in reality as he had explained, though she was his big sister to him regardless, while the latter was his best friend from "School," who was also working here at Mahora Academy.

Good information, but what she really needed to know was where Nekane's bedroom was as the energy's were reaching a critical mass. The fool of a mage-boy could only give her a halfhearted answer that his sister's bedroom should be down the hallway from the living room. Apparently, he had yet to notice that the apartment had been completely remodeled at the time, so Kanako had no other choice but to marshal her shadow clones and send them off in a dead sprint towards the left hallway past the main living area, tossing Nekane and Anya quickly into separate rooms. They barely managed to slam the doors shut in time, as just moments later the resounding quake of an explosion from one of the bedrooms rumbled through the walls.

Kanako glared flatly at the sorrel-haired boy across the table, who jumped visibly in his seat when he accidentally caught her piercing gaze. Negi smiled weakly in an effort to defuse her indignation, before retreating back to his plate of "_keema matar_." Each bite of the spicy red beef curry was literally turning his face flush with tears streaming out of his bloodshot eyes, but he just could not get enough of it, enticed by the heavenly aroma of onions, garlic, and ginger. She supposed she should have been pretty proud of the turn out around the dining table, as her flat-mates and "family" --- yes, that most definitely included Setsuna --- were enjoying the meal in various states of gusto and reserve. The decision to whip up some _sashimi_ and _mochi_ cakes on the side to balance out the hot Indian curry was a wise one, certainly as she could tell plainly that some people had yet to get used to her "style."

Still, for a bunch of prude Brits, they were taking quite well to her spicy curry surprisingly.

She would never admit it aloud to anyone but Keitaro, but yes, Kanako was a "Curry Addict," though perhaps she may admit such a thing to her first friend in due time. It was the one niche cuisine she loved to prepare the most: so easy to learn, yet so hard to master. In fact, she had just gotten started introducing Setsuna to the sacred art with her beginner's recipe, "Shrimp Curry." Of course, what Kanako had not told the girl yet was that shrimp curry was also her dear big brother's favorite curry! Ohohoho! She could not wait to challenge Setsuna to a Curry Battle and show her exactly who has grasped the path to Keitaro's heart! Oh-HOHOHOHOHO!

Er, anyways, with the immediate danger of Nekane and Anya out of the way, Kanako took command of shadow clones, who had been roleplaying out an accompanying harem and movie production team for Keitaro and Setsuna. She sent them off to scout the premise, while she, personally, watched over Negi, daring him to even move an inch or utter a word out of turn. Of course, even if he was the one carrying a loaded "gun," so to speak, with his magic staff at hand, it would probably take longer than a few seconds for him to cast a spell, which would be way too late for him, and the boy certainly did not want to be beaten into a pulp any time soon.

Two of her _kagebunshin_ returned quickly and confirmed Keitaro's earlier hypothesis when they had been filling Setsuna in on the missing gaps: Konoemon Konoe had delivered as promised and then some more on their accommodations. This remodeled apartment was fit to be a small penthouse, using a mix of traditional Japanese and foreign Western design. All the furnishings and appliances were top-notch, the best of luxury, while the apartment covered an area that would have normally been set aside for three apartments, which would explain their lack of neighbors. Conveniently, there were six bedrooms in all: three on the left hallway for the "Springfields" and three on the right hallway for the "Urashimas" where her other shadow clones were scurrying about unpacking their belongings and arranging them properly.

As he had explained earlier, Keitaro had made an appointment with their usual "movers" and paid some "hush-hush" money on the side, so they would not be too nosey about this affair. He also made other arrangements to see that their home in Nakano-_ku_ was cared for, after all the utilities were shut down and vice-versa. They were expenses that Grandma Hina would notice in an instant when she came back from her world tour of hot springs, but until then, they would be safe for a little while.

Of course, she soon found out the "main" reason why the apartment was so big, as Headmaster Konoemon apparently had a very, very vibrant horndog's sense of humor. Both of the bedroom halls connected to one adjoining centralized and highly luxurious "bathhouse" complete with a sauna, showers, and even a skylight with a perfect picturesque view of the starry night sky. There was no full moon tonight, but she would not be surprised in the slight by what the symbolism of the view was intended for, not to mention the lack thereof locks on the doors or the intimate changing rooms.

Kanako supposed she would have to have a word with Nekane, regrettably, over dinner to work out the bathing arrangements, though in a way she was not completely against the mixed bathhouse. After all, it only made things more convenient for her and Keitaro. Being able to take baths together was the one thing she missed the most about Hinata Inn, and besides, she could use this as an excuse for his training to increase his tolerance to his "hypergynoallergic" reactions.

The remaining clones soon returned, reporting that all preparations were complete. All she had to do now was the hard part: 1. Shower Keitaro, get him a change of clothes, and revive him. 2. Revive Setsuna and get her presentable. 3. Go marshall the Springfields all into the bathhouse, get them cleaned up, and dressed properly. The next hour or so was a very hellish time as she was expending _chakra_ almost constantly to replace her shadow clones that had to go retrieve Nekane Springfield and give her a bath in the presence of her unconscious brother. Not to mention, there was a very obstinate Negi Springfield, who refused to have his hair washed and shampooed.

In the backdrop of the shrill feminine shrieks and explosions, life in the kitchen was thankfully a lot more relaxing, and to her surprise, the Blanchett girl, Anya, was quite cooperative. She had emerged from her room, properly decent now, with an escort of Kanako's shadow clones and had asked promptly to help out with dinner. Of course, Kanako soon learned to only let Anya run small errands only of picking up ingredients and spices out from the cupboards and the pantry, as the little girl was rather --- incompetent --- in other tasks. She would have to see to working out some kind of organized system that both she and Springfields could use well enough to find what they needed.

Setsuna, on the other hand, required some more prodding than usual. When she had come to, the _yojimbo_ had been in a kind of daze, wondering if she had been in a dream, but as soon as her mind began to work backwards, a bright crimson immediately colored her cheeks. Kanako had to tell her repeatedly to stop daydreaming and keep her mind on the cutting board before she accidentally chopped off her own fingers. Her repeated warnings would then lead to Setsuna giving a girlish start, apologizing profusely, and thus nicking a finger anyway.

After this happened for the third time, she healed the fool-headed girl's injuries and promptly banished her off to the living room before the humongous plasma TV to watch the news. Her remaining assistant, Anya, had the gall to point and laugh at her colleague's fate, which was a big mistake in Kanako's presence as the present "Mistress of the Kitchen." Soon, a teary-eyed Anya joined Setsuna in mutual resignation before the mind-numbing might of NHK News 7's prime time programming.

And the rest was ancient history...

"_THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL_!" cried four voices in unison, before they loudly gulped down several glasses of water in rapid succession.

To her left, Setsuna was trying to muster some semblance of dignity as she drank, her deep blush for once the result of something other than Keitaro. Across the table, the comical situation with the Springfields was a different story altogether. Nekane and Anya were presently wrestling over the pitcher, yowling like cats and dogs, while Negi chewed through one ice cube after another, as steam seemed to be hissing out of his ears.

Keitaro laughed jovially at everyone's reactions from his seat to her right, not quite finished with his meal yet as he ate at his usual staid pace, "_Maa_, _maa_, if you all thought that was spicy, you've seen nothing yet. Kanako-chan can still do better than that."

"_Arigatou_, _Nii_-san."

"Ho-! Hey, how come you barely touched your plate, Kanako-chan? You should be starving after all that _chakra_ you used up earlier tonight."

"Don't worry. My curry tastes fine, even when it's just lukewarm. Besides, shouldn't we get to business?"

"Hm, sure. The mood feels just right, doesn't it?" He smiled sheepishly at her. Keitaro was never good at breaking "The News" to other people, but she did not mind it because there were some things only he could do and something only she could do. It was only together that they made the whole.

"Yes, let's..."

Now, she could only hope whatever she said here did not leave this apartment, until she could properly secure the premises...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

A-one, a-two, a-three, and we're live! Episode 67 --- steady --- GO!

I really don't know how to come up with a good summary for this episode because it was just so gosh darned cute! Lots and lots of character driven mayhem and fun. More getting things together, budding character relationships, and first impressions; yeow!

So what's gonna happen next?

Perhaps, we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks: _Semper Fidelis_. Always faithful. Carry on.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 68:

So That's the Story

"Y-YOU! I haven't forgotten about you, so don't you '_Nekane_-_san_'me, YOU PERVERT!"

_Tsudzuku_!


	68. Chapter 68

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 68:

So That's the Story

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

"And that's that," Kanako proclaimed simply, clapping her hands together over her now empty plate, as she had been sneaking in bites from her dinner during her explanation. It had taken her close to an hour to brief the Springfields on "current events," glossing over especially sensitive material that might provoke her flat-mates into some righteous foolishness. However, there were things she had to reveal absolutely in order to test the mettle and character of the mages present.

"_Gochisou_-sama. Now, does anyone have any questions?" Across the way on the far wall, she noticed the clock reading "8:00 PM", much to her silent surprise. She had not been expecting the evening to fly by so fast.

There was a still silence at first "This is outrageous! I can't believe Headmaster Konoemon would do such a thing!"

"What's so hard to believe, Nekane-san?"

"Why he's the honorable Magus Konoemon, head of the Konoe Clan, and Headmaster of this very institution. To go against the Laws and-"

"Nekane-san, haven't you heard that absolute power corrupts absolutely? And besides, aren't you benefiting from this?"

"Ah-!"

"If Konoemon-_yarou_ wasn't doing all this, Negi-_bouzu_ here would be on a one-way trip back to England, no?"

"OOOOOOO-oh, this vexes me! And on top of that --- agh, how could you bring THAT --- that _thing_ into my house?"

Kanako could feel Setsuna beside her flinching from the sting of the --- spiteful remark, which was almost enough to make her see red with blind fury. Lashing out in indignation would solve nothing, unfortunately, so instead she clasped the girl's hand gently to show her support. Somehow, it was enough to ease Setsuna's anguish, much to her surprise, as the raven-haired girl reciprocated her gesture, bringing a warm, calming feeling to her warring heart.

"H-Hey, Sis, don't be like that!" Negi interjected suddenly to everyone's apparent surprise, save for perhaps Keitaro who sat almost serenely watching things unfold.

"But, Negi! She's one of them too! Demons, Negi. DEMONS. Demons were the ones that destroyed our village!"

Demons destroyed their village? was probably the mutual sentiment shared by all present.

"I --- I know, but --- but didn't Gramps say that we shouldn't judge everything we see before we understand its nature?"

"But what's there to understand, Negi? They're all rotten! Terrible, evil monsters!"

"B-But! S-Setsuna-san seems like a nice person. I mean, she even works for the Konoe Clan."

"Bah! This is all crazy! Bloody. Bloody. CRA-"

At this point, it started to become rather clear that talks were not going to get anywhere tonight, and in an astonishing show of initiative, Keitaro stood up and proclaimed, "Oh gee-whiz, I'm feeling awfully tired! _Yare_-_yare_, I guess we'll just have to stop here then, right, Nekane-san?"

"Y-YOU! I haven't forgotten about you, so don't you '_Nekane_-_san_'me, YOU PERVERT!" Nekane snapped back at him, bolting up out of her seat as well.

"Eh-hehehe, sorry, Springfield-san, but still, don't you think it'd be smart for you to get some time alone with Negi-kun and Anya-chan about all of this stuff Kana-chan, just told you?"

"Hmph! Whatever. Thank you for the meal once again, Urashima-san, and good night. Negi! Anya! COME. We've got a lot to talk about between the three of us."

"_Wai_-desu! Let's go, Negi-mate!" Anya giggled cheerfully as she all but dragged Negi out of his chair, causing him to scramble up to his feet.

"Oh-_oi_, An-Anya, I'm com-ing!"

"Hey, Negi-kun!"

"Huh?" Negi stopped in his tracks, turning about to find Keitaro addressing him with one of his sheepish smiles again.

"It's up to you whether you want to work with us or not. If you wanna do this on your own, I don't mind since you've definitely got your reasons. Thing is, uh, I do gotta say, your Gramps does have the right idea, and suppose we assume he's right, wouldn't it be better if we worked together?"

"Kei-Keitaro-san..."

This tiny moment was not meant to last, however, as Nekane quickly reigned in the youngsters into following her lead, "NEGI! ANYA! Quit dawdling and come along!"

"Think about it, okay?"

"Um, al-alright!"

With those parting words, the company parted ways with the mages retreating back to their hall where a resound slam of the door punctuated the silence moments later. It was a clear sign that Nekane did not want to be disturbed, not that Keitaro had any plans try to go smooth things over right now. Looking back, he wondered why Kanako had glossed over certain topics and yet had been crystal clear on others. Could it be that this was her way of testing the Springfields? If so, just how bad did they fail in her eyes?

"Well then, guess it's just me, Kana-chan, and Sekkun now, eh?" Keitaro remarked, addressing the girls with a helpless smile. How he could even smile at all after such a big bad fallout like that said something for his will power.

And needless to say...

"_Nii_-san..."

"Urashima-kun..."

...it was doing wonders for his popularity without him even realizing the impact (as usual).

"Come on, let's clean up and then we can head on over to my room for a talk. Oh, and Kana-chan, don't forget to at least leave the light on in the kitchen and the foyer, 'kay?"

Kanako sniffed airily, as Keitaro turned away to see to gathering up his share of the plates. She did not need to have her dear big brother reminding her of little things like that, but still it was times like these that told her exactly why she loved him so much. Now, if only he would not...

"Ah, Ura-Urashima-kun, your foot-!" Setsuna cried out in vain upon noticing the sign of a rather grave disaster.

"Hu-WHAA!"

CRASH!

"Always the loveable klutz," the hazel-eyed girl murmured aloud with a defeated sigh as she messaged her throbbing temple. "Oh well, at least, he managed to save the plates."

* * *

Keitaro's --- no, that was much too informal of her --- Urashima-kun's room was exactly what should have been expected out of a _ronin_'s home with plenty of study books lining his main book shelf, Setsuna supposed. She did not know what his original room looked like at the Urashima residence, wherever that might be, but knowing Kanako, the girl must have arranged this room to be as close as possible to the original. There were plenty of colorful, expressive posters to go around from motorcycles to anime, including one of the Hanshin Tigers, apparently his favorite baseball team. Of course, one poster in particular distinguished itself completely from the rest, being a rather nostalgic, antiquated poster of some foreign American movie. If she was not mistaken, the title in English spelled out:

"C-A-S-A-B-L-A-N-C-A."

"You like that one, Sekkun?" Keitaro's voice grasped her suddenly, jarring her out of her reverie.

Setsuna managed to hold back her yelp, but she could not quite stop herself from jumping at his voice, a crimson blush tinting her cheeks, "N-N-No! I-I --- I just-!"

What was she getting so embarrassed for? It was only a poster, though there seemed to be a strangely magnetic attraction between the dour man and the luminous woman. Kanako lilting laughter, however, detracted her attention away from the puzzling train of thought. But before she could even turn around, facing away from Keitaro's easy smile from where he sat at desk by the window, Setsuna felt a familiar pair of slender arms wrapping themselves around her waist from behind. The enthralling smell of cinnamon and spices, sweet and warm, let her know exactly who it was as the pleasure virtually made her melt in Kanako's embrace, and it was taking all of her willpower just to stay standing.

"Wow, she feels just like a feather," the hazel-eyed girl purred in her ear with a devilish giggle. The sensation of Kanako's hot breath brushing against the especially sensitive skin of her neck was sending her head spinning with a feverish spell. "_Nii_-san, you should try hugging, Setsuna! You'd be surprised how sensitive she is to --- _touch_. _Fuu-fuu-fuu_..."

Setsuna attempted to protest, though she did not get very far as an ecstatic gasp threatened to escape her lips, "K-Kanako-sama! _I-Iya_! P-Please, not in front, Urashima-!"

"Um, y-yeah! I'm gonna have to --- have to, uh --- ow, geezus --- it's getting w-way, er, too hot in here," Keitaro stuttered timidly, trying his best to tear his eyes away as he floundered in his seat. Of course, he was failing miserably to make any progress at all, considering his superego had long checked out of the building. This left him hopelessly red-faced, his glasses fogging over as steam seemed to billow out of his ears, at the mercy of the --- well --- mystifying "beautiful" imagery.

"But, _Nii_-san, Setsuna looked just like a girl in love when she was staring at your poster of Casablanca!"

"Uh, well...I guess it has that kind of effect..."

"Ka-Kanako-sama, wh-what are you talking-ah!"

"That's no good, Set-su-na. You really shouldn't lie about the things you really like around Kei-_onii_chan and me, no?"

"Errr, um, I think --- um, I think I should really leave the room." Whoa, Sekkun's really sensitive. Then again, there isn't much Kana-chan can't do to somebody when she really wants to...

"No! Ura-Urashima-kun, please don't leave!"

"_Heeeeeeeehhhhh_!" Are you freakin' kidding with me? I'm losing my mind here!

"Oh, are you reaching your _limit _already, _Nii_-san? And I've just gotten started with little Setsuna here."

"KA-KANAKO! That's --- that's --- er, dirty --- you know, not nice --- X-rated, er..."

"X-X-X-rated?"

"Gyaahhhh! Sekkun, d-d-don't say that! I don't need any more ideas, dang it!"

"See, Nurse Setsuna? This is Patient Keitaro-_nii_san's greatest weakness: _hypergynoallergy_, or should I say --- _hypergynosensitivity_?"

"NURSE! Ka-Kanako-chan, I really, really think I've had enough of shock therapy for one day. Please? Pretty please? I'm on my knees here, Kana-chan; I promise I'll take you all out to the mall or something! So please stop doing that really sexy thing you're doing with Sekkun!"

"Okay, but you have to come over here and pinky promise both me and Setsuna, _Kei_-_onii_-_chan_!"

At this point, Keitaro was literally in tears. He could quite put his finger on when Kanako decided to start this kind of shock therapy to treat his unique "condition." Though the therapy seemed to have been effective in building him some resistance, a whole lot better than whatever the doctors and therapists were doing to him, but over these past few years, the shock seemed to be overriding his resistance a whole lot faster than he could build it up. Could this be a "magical" result of that awesome thing called "puberty" finally catching up with his dear younger sister and nearly every other girl withn a "1,000,000 km" radius? Shoot, he never even noticed it that much in high school so why now, darn it?

"Okay, I promise!" Keitaro conceded, sulking over submissively wherefore he pinky promised the two waiting "goddesses" in strangely ethereal supplication. "There; happy now, Kana-chan? Please?"

Of course, it would be a long time down the line before the _ronin_ would ever consider where things had began to change faster than even he could perceive with his own two eyes. For now, Keitaro was more concerned with the fact how Kanako oh-so-casually just dropped Setsuna right into his arms. The raven-haired girl subconsciously cuddled up in his arms with a satisfied sigh that sent off blaring alarms in his head, as he felt his own face coloring hotly with red.

"Geez, you two are such lightweights!" his hellcat of a sister complained airily, before she tossed herself onto his bed with a dignified huff. "At this rate, _Nii_-san's never going to get cured."

Keitaro could only cut back and forth wildly with a flustered expression between Kanako settling into his bed like a cat and Setsuna, her face a feverish red and way too cute at the moment. His thoughts were racing at a billion kilometers per second as he could only think of a small prayer to offer to the heavens:

Oh Buddha, save me!

For her part, Setsuna would never admit it aloud, but she had actually --- enjoyed that --- being touched, being watched --- experience. The fact Keitaro linked his finger with hers was nice, not to mention he was presently cradling her in his arms was an added "bonus" too. Wait a second...

Oh _Kami_-sama, what kind of craven fiend am I turning into?!

"So what do you two think, _Nii_-san?" Kanako asked aloud to break things up. As much as she enjoyed watching her schemes unfold, there were more important things to consider, such as about a certain duel she needed to inform her dearest person. "Was it a success or a failure?"

"Hmmm, well, errr --- we didn't fail nor did we succeed either," Keitaro replied to her sheepishly, glad for the timely diversion.

Setsuna spoke up as well, though she was not quite yet conscious of her rather compromising position, "W-We --- We didn't succeed or fail?"

"A half-success, huh? I guess, you're right, _Nii_-san, since that Nekane woman wasn't outright declaring she was going to betray us to Konoemon-_yarou_."

"K-Kanako-sama, you shouldn't disrespect-!"

"Setsuna, you know it's all _his _damned fault that everything is in a mess, right now."

"_Maa_, _maa_, it won't be that bad. 'sides, I think there's hope for Negi-kun to help us out."

"That runt? What's so great about him?"

"Ah, Kanako-sama, _we --- _we should think of --- um..." Should I really be saying "we" at all?

"Hehe, that's it, Sekkun! Go ahead and say it."

Did he notice? "Um, our allies with a little more respect. Magi Negi likely isn't a _Magister Magi_ yet, but he must be a capable _magi_, especially to be sent here under Konoemon-sama's supervision."

"That's it! You're getting it, Sekkun!" Keitaro cheered her on.

Setsuna blushed, a faint smile gracing her face. I guess --- I guess, he did notice my hesitation. _A_-_Arigatou_, Urashima-kun.

"Is that so?" Kanako remarked, not even batting an eye at the touching moment. If it was any other girl getting chummy with her dear big brother, she would have been madder than a woman scorned, but Setsuna was an exception. Of course, she was not going to just give Keitaro to her; oh no, her plans were much more **grander**.

"In that case, there's something you need to know, Keitaro."

"Eh? What's with the serious tone, Kanako?"

"I challenged Aoyama Motoko to a duel."

A dead silence settled over the room. The blare of the air conditioners filled the emptiness, accompanied by the electric hum of the soft lights above, glowing bright and yet doing nothing to alleviate the oppressive tension. The temptation of simply walking out of the room did occur a very real option to Kanako; in fact, it would be the second time in her life she had ever run away from anything.

With great deliberation, Keitaro rose to his feet, carrying up a shocked Setsuna with him effortlessly before setting her down on her feet. He then proceeded to march across the way towards his bed, wearing a blank, stoic expression, much to Kanako's private terror. At this point, the young man who was the keystone of her very life seemed to tower above her like a god, his glasses catching the light with an eerie glow that sent chills up her spine, and she could not help but tremble in his presence.

The last thing Kanako expected was to have Keitaro laugh exuberantly, clasping her by the waist and pulling her close into an loving embrace, "_Mattaku_, hah-haha, you're always doing troublesome things, aren't you, Kanako-chan?"

"_Nii_-san..." she breathed wide-eyed, her cheeks flushing red.

In fact, even Setsuna was surprised by how things had turned out, "U-Urashima-kun, you aren't-?"

"You tried to stop her didn't you, Sekkun?"

"Ah, _hai_. _Gomen_, but I failed."

"Nah, it's okay; I'm more happy to hear that you cared enough to do that Kana-chan's sake. You two really are getting along just fine. Thank Goodness."

"U-Urashima-kun..." the _hanyou_ girl found herself blushing as well. Her blush, of course, only grew redder when she saw Keitaro unclasp one of his arms from Kanako, beckoning for her to join the two "siblings."

"Hehe, come on, Sekkun; show some love too! You're part of this too now, remember?"

"_E-Etou_, all right, Urashima-kun."

"Ah, Setsuna-!"

"URASHIMA LOVE HUG!"

"N-_Nii_-san! B-_Baka_, embarrassing lines aren't allowed!" Kanako protested in outward mortification, even though she was actually this sentimental moment in private.

"But, KA-NA-KO-_channnn_! You're always trying to grow up so fast; it near breaks my heart every time trying to keep up with you. That's why I like it better when you're cute like this, _ne_, Sekkun?"

"A-_Anou_...uh, I guess, Urashima-kun," Setsuna conceded with a small smile. She did not understand why exactly that she felt so --- good --- to be together with these two people who had suddenly become such prominent influences in her life. Still, the raven-haired girl did not mind the mystery because for the first time in a long time she felt like she truly belonged somewhere, and that somewhere was right here with Kanako and Keitaro.

"B-_Baka_! Both of you are embarrassing idiots."

"Phew, now how much time do we have?"

"Until the new semester when we're going on the Kyoto Spring trip."

"Tsk, tsk, only two months give or take? That's gonna cut it close. We'll have to ramp up Sekkun's training regimen fast so she can keep up with you during sparring, plus when we're teaching her new tricks too, not to mention we'll have to decide on a new club for her by then."

"My-my training?"

"_Nii_-san, are you sure?"

"Positive. I love you too much to just lose you in a stupid fight like this, but knowing you, the stupidity of the fight is exactly the whole point, so I'm going to make sure you wipe Aoyama-kun all over the floor."

"B-But Urashima-kun, Aoyama-sempai..."

"Hmm, Aoyama-sempai? Oh dear, do you know Aoyama Motoko, Sekkun?"

"H-_Hai_, I do."

"Great, and would she happen to be Aoyama Tsuruko's little sister?"

"Yes."

"Nuts; this is getting complicated. Man, Kana-chan, why couldn't you've picked a fight with someone else?"

"That brat deserves it, _Nii_-san! After what she said about Setsuna, our family, and me, I couldn't just..."

"Okay-dokey, guess diplomacy's out the door completely, since Tsuruko-san doesn't seem to be on good terms with Motoko-san either. _Yare_, _yare_, we can worry about this over the week, but right now, let's get down to the most important piece of business tonight."

And with his intent declared, Keitaro released his embrace, parting from the circle, much to the private disappointment of the two girls. Of course, as usual he had no clue about the unbelievable effect his "Mister Nice Guy" personality was having on his popularity, in regards to anything with more than one "X" chromosome, namely Kanako and Setsuna at present. The _ronin_ was much more concerned with rummaging through his recently arranged closet, and to his audible approval, a shout of "EUREKA!", found the items of interest in a secret compartment, just where he liked it too. He had hand it to his dear little sister; she always did know exactly how he wanted his stuff laid out.

"And now, Ladies, for the much awaited highlight of the night --- TAA DA!"

Keitaro cried jubilantly as he spun about and powerposed, an audible "ting!" sound effect ringing off his million dollar smile. Twirling in his hands were three colored scrolls, intricately decorated and bound, that left visible scintillating trails of yellow, red, and green. Even though he had not done anything special at all to them, there was a perceptible atmosphere of power radiating off the scrolls; each speaking for themselves in their own way be it in impulse, elegance, or the very breath of life itself.

"I present to you: The Scrolls of the Seals."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

A-one, a-two, a-three, and we're live! Episode 68 --- SET UP --- GO!

Well, there you have it; chapter 68 in all of its glory. Again, I do not really know how to sum this one up, as we kinda hit the whole range of emotions and shiz-nit here, so I'll leave it to y'all to draw your own conclusions of what was important and what was just there to make y'all happy.

So what's gonna happen next?

Perhaps, we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks: _Semper Fidelis_. Always faithful. Carry on.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 69:

The Evening Night

"I lied to you, Urashima-kun."

_Tsudzuku_!


	69. Chapter 69

* * *

Disclaimer: 

Love Hina and Mahou Sensei Negima is the creative property of Ken Akamatsu, who created this wonderful anime/manga series. Shingetsugan Tsukihime and Fate/stay night is the creative property of TYPE-MOON. Anything not attributed to Akamatsu-san or TYPE-MOON belongs to their respective owners, such as references to Cowboy Bebop (the Swordfish II) that is a creation of Sunrise and Shinichiro Watanabe, BLEACH is a creation of Kubo Tite, and vice-versa. This story is written purely just for fun, guys; please for God's sake, don't sue me! I'm just a high school student with too much free time on his hands! On the other hand, any specific author created characters I created for this fic (despite how unoriginal they may be at times) are mine. So without further adieu, let's get on with the show!

The Surgeon General's Warning:

Read at your own risk. Multiple pairings inside folks, with KanaxKei and KanaxNegi, just to name a few! You never know what you're going to get so read on (I might even do some alternative stuff, if you know what I mean).

* * *

Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air

The New Life at Mahora...

Chapter 69:

The Evening Night

A Love Magister Hina Negima! fanfic by James "Ray" Edwards

* * *

Setsuna could not explain quite exactly what came over her, but the moment she laid eyes on the green scroll, the caressing whisper of wind, she was enthralled. The crow demon in her veins awakened with unbelievable fervor, sending her heart and mind racing at a feverish pace as a haze settled over her dark brown eyes. Before she could even understand, Setsuna was already overwhelmed, her trembling body reaching out with a yearning hand. The sound of cloth tearing, feathers fluttering outwards in a rush of air, was all lost to her.

"W-Wings! Whi-White wings," she heard a familiar feminine voice gasp from beside her.

Why? Why were not her feet carrying her forwards? Move. Move. Move. Go forward! She could hear it. Something. A song. The Song. A woman's voice was calling for her to come. Warm. So warm.

"O-Oi! Sekkun, what's --- tsk, here, Kanako; catch!" the silhouette of a man shouted, tossing something aside.

A flash of red.

"Ah, N-_Nii_-san! Y-You shouldn't just throw the Seal of _Li_-!"

A flash of yellow.

"Sorry, Kana-chan. I don't know what's happening to her, but I think Sekkun's really wants the Seal of _Sun_ or its having an effect on her or...! Arghhhh, I don't know; can you just help her walk towards me, please?"

The glow of green, growing brighter.

"_Heeeeeeh_? B-But, she has-!"

Move. Move. Move!

"Oh come on, stop blushing and help me out here. We can take photos and paint some portraits-!"

Calling. Calling me.

"K-Keitaro-b-_baka_! I was not thinking about trivial things like that!"

Yes, step by step, Setsuna approached closer, guided by the whirling wind towards the pin prick of light, blazing from green to a rich emerald. The power was unfurling, a flutter of venerable parchment that expanded outwards into infinity as a white feathered quil materialized in her grasp. Countless names written in crimson appeared across its beige earthen expanse, recounting the history of generations before, while the fresh ground foretold the tales of those yet to come. And here in this unsullied ground, below where another had come before her just recently, was where she would begin her journey by inscribing her name upon the contract.

Blood flowed onto the tip, drawn from her very hand, a remarkably human crimson that stirred her heart, leaving her body unaware of her spirit being carried off far, far away on the wind...

* * *

The blazing sun.

Hot and dry.

Staring up.

A barren land kissed by the scorching wind.

"Hmm? What's this?" asked a woman's voice.

Her shadow.

Calloused hands, strong and supple.

Blue eyes.

Tanned skin.

Brown hair, short and boyish, with red cloth tied around like a forehead protector.

Beautiful of earth, wind, life, and death.

"_Oya-oya_, now _this_ is a surprise. What are _you_ doing here, precious one?"

Precious one? Why... This smell.

"Tsk, tsk, don't tell me you've forgotten about me, my little Setsuna? _Yare-yare_, and I thought a little girl would be just perfect for Ryuusei and me."

A sigh? My little Setsuna? Familiar. Why?

"Oh, now I remember! I did leave you in an awful big hurry, heheheh. _Gomen ne_, my little Setsuna; I'm really, really sorry! Do you think you can forgive Mommy, please? Pretty please?"

...M-Mother?

"It's me: Honoka! Honoka the Sword Dancer; Honoka --- Girl of, _tee-hee_-_hee_ --- sorry, make that _Woman_ of the Blue Eyes. After all, I have you now, don't I, my little Setsuna? You've grown up so pretty!"

Touch.

"But you know --- I do have one more name. It's probably made things painful for you, hasn't it, my little Setsuna?"

Wings unfurling...

"Honoka of the _Shadow Angels_ --- _Datenshi_, the Herald of the End Times, the Coming of the Obsidian Lord --- The Everchosen."

Black and white.

* * *

"_Oi_, Sekkun!"

"Setsuna, Setsuna, Setsuna! Wake up, Setsuna!"

"Come on, get a hold of yourself, Sekkun!"

"Setsuna!"

"Sekkun!"

* * *

When she came to, the first thing Setsuna felt was the darkness --- and the warmth. Eyes fluttering open, a prismatic psychedelic splash of colors, moonlight, and blobs of electric light greeted her through the wide open curtains of the broad windows lining the far wall. Amorphous darkness, shapes, and shadows danced nightmarishly about her, some going as far as to seize her body in coils of black, yet Setsuna felt no fear of them. Familiar voices that she had grown so fond of were calling to her from them and with each passing heartbeat they grew louder, their forms gaining shape and definition, until at last their identities were revealed.

"Ka-na-ko-sama...Ura-shima-kun?" she spoke weakly, her voice dry and unusual, like she had not spoken in a long time.

"Setsuna!" cried Kanako, surprising everyone and very likely herself the most, as she impulsively embraced her.

Setsuna, honestly, did not know what to say to the trembling girl, who seemed to be on the verge of tears, just barely holding back the sobs of --- joy? Had Kanako missed her? Joy. She had never known what it was like to be "missed" before, a bold new experience. Oh, and there was Keitaro, smiling down at her in relief, as his other arm snaked around his sister to bring them all closer together. Why would he be doing that to...

Wait, I'm --- I'm leaning against him. He's --- He's holding onto me. To all of us. Why? What happened? Why are the lights off? Why --- Why do I feel --- _complete _--- here? the bizzarely warm lines of thought asked her. When was the last time she felt like this anyway? Was it when she was with Arashi-sempai and Arisugawa-sempai? No. The feeling from _then_ pales compared to _now_.

Warm.

* * *

"_A_-_nou_, wha-t --- w-what hap-pened to me?" was what she would have liked to say when everything began to move quickly, a whole span of minutes blurring in a second. Shapes moving, voices talking; everything was passing by right until a shock hit her feet. She was standing --- no --- walking outside, the gentle rap of a pair of footsteps side by side. The air was cool with a familiar weight on her shoulder letting her know that her possessions, prized and mundane, were by her side. Darkness and the hum of electric lights heralded the orchestra of the night: the billowing breeze and the rustling leaves.

Glancing aside, there was a presence to her right: a young man, taller than her, walking with an assured easy gait, as a small smile tugged at his lips. Setsuna did not know how long she stared at him, unable to recognize him, and when he turned his head, she knew she had been caught guilty as charged. Her heart lurched seemingly up into her throat, a sick knot that not even Keitaro's gentle eyes of concern could quell.

He spoke to her with a laugh, ruffling his hair sheepishly out of habit, "Sekkun, are you alright? Sorry about the rush, but we had to get you out quick. Kana-chan put up some _genjutsu_ to mask our getaway, though there wasn't quite enough time for..."

There was no need to say anymore because the answer was right in the reflection of his glasses. Her blood red eyes stared back at her in silent horror accompanied by her freed white hair gleaming a faint blue, as her pale, porcelain skin glowed under the passing lights. The magic she used on a daily basis to hide her freakish albino appearance had been broken. There was no way she could fix it until she returned to her dorm room where the materials she needed were kept safely out of sight and out of mind.

Freak.

Aberration.

Abomination.

Miscreant.

Monstrosity.

Keitaro and Kanako had no doubt seen her in this ugly state, which was but the tip of taint in her veins. The former had seen more than the latter, but that detail did not matter. What truly mattered was the fact that Keitaro knew even more now just how much she "lied" --- no --- just how much her very life itself was a farce: a half-demon masquerading as a human. What did he think of her now? How did he feel when he saw the ugly truth? She had to know; she had to hear the answer.

"Anyways, we're almost there to the junior-high girl's dormitory, so..."

"Urashima-kun," Setsuna called out in a flat tone, bringing their stroll to a sudden, steely halt. Astonishment blossomed across his face: eyes wide and hand left hanging in mid-air as if reaching for an imaginary telephone. It appeared that he had not even realized how she had wronged him so much, the young man who had accepted her truly at first sight.

"Oi, something wrong, Sekkun?" Keitaro asked her, his familiar hand settling soothingly upon her free shoulder.

"Yes. Something is wrong."

"A-Aahh, well...s-sorry. We really didn't-"

"I lied to you, Urashima-kun."

Confusion.

"...Huh? What're you talking about, Sekkun?"

"Please, don't be coy. This form, the way I look; it's-!"

"So the black hair, brown eyes, and all that stuff is fake, huh? Some kind of magical illusion?"

"...Y-Yes..."

It was then that Keitaro did something --- queer. Perhaps the proper way to think about it was that something queer _happened _to him because from ear to ear he was grinning fatuously. Removing his hand from her shoulder, he set it upon her head and began to caress her hair affectionately, as if he were a proud elder brother. "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't want to advertise to all the boys and girls around me that I'm as pretty as a fairy either. Come to think of it. Right now --- whoa! --- you really do look like a fairy! Pretty as can be. Hm-hm. Yes, Ma'am!"

Setsuna blushed. Relief, bewilderment, and even an odd "girlish" touch of happiness breathed life into her once more, as she fumbled for some kind of verbal response. All the while, the confounding young man, who had changed her life so it seemed for the better, removed his "offending" hand and turned towards the sidewalk, intending clearly to press on.

"You worry too much about little things, Sekkun, but thanks for showing that you care," Keitaro called back to her, motioning for her to follow. "Other people probably wouldn't have said a thing about it, and yet, you had the integrity to step up. And for that I really think you're one of the sweetest girls I know. Now let's get going. The sooner we get you back to your dorm room, the safer you'll be since I gather you probably don't want to be seen like this, right?"

Well, with this problem settled, the _yojimbo_ supposed she could always ask him later for the details as to what happened to her. So Setsuna made to follow in Keitaro's footsteps, falling in right into cadence at a steady, resonating staccato. He led and she followed --- completely unawares that someone else was watching their progress down the street with keen interesting, waiting for the right moment to...

"N-FIELD, _ZENKAI_!" shouted a feminine voice.

...strike.

From the darkness, a screeching whistle sliced the air in two as the world froze in time, inverting upon itself impossibly. In the sky was a perfect reflection of Mahora Academy, that is if the observer could call the nightmarish caricature up above, twisted and fallen into decay, "perfect". Colors mismatched and strange wavered in the space between the two campuses, forming a kind of aurora in this bounded world.

"What in the-?" said Keitaro, his chocolate brown eyes wide with bewilderment.

He had certainly never seen anything like it before, ever. So he certainly was not expecting the very sidewalk underneath his feet to suddenly quake, as if an earthquake was coming, sending the nearby administrative buildings shuddering. Glass panes in the windows above shattered with a crash. White geysers of steam hissed out from the cracks splintering across the street.

Something was coming, but where was it?

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes:

A-one, a-two, a-three, and we're live! Episode 69 --- GO!

Well, there you have it; chapter 69 in all of its glory. More fluff, more character development, more omens, and dang, are we about to have a fight scene?

So what's gonna happen next?

Perhaps, we'll find out on the next episode of Glass Moon-_desu_!

Reviewers and readers alike, I'd like to thank you all very much for your continued patronage. Remember, I encourage each and everyone of you to feel free to comment, review, and/or discuss the story. Your comments can really make a difference, I assure you, and if you're up to it, feel free to ring me up on AIM, or even send me an e-mail (although you really don't need to boost my ego too often). You know how to get in touch with the _maestro _here.

So without further adieu, that wraps it up, folks: _Semper Fidelis_. Always faithful. Carry on.

Omake!

Naze Nani Glass Moon Desu

Episode Preview!

Chapter 70:

Fight: A Cruel Dance!

"You're mine! _Shinmei Ryu_ --- _Ougi_ - **ZANGANKEN**!"

_Tsudzuku_!


End file.
